Blackamoor
by Blackamoor
Summary: E você achava que sabia de tudo sobre eles...
1. A fuga

1. A fuga 

_Born from silence, silence full of it_

_A perfect concert my best friend_

_So much to live for, so much to die for_

_If only my heart had a home_

"This apathetic life must drown 

_Forever just for me" _

_-Nightwish_

A cozinha estava totalmente vazia. Se não fosse por uma batedeira que misturava por contra própria uma massa para bolo em cima da mesa, que estava coberta de farinha de trigo, cascas de ovos e um pó marrom, podia-se dizer que não havia ninguém em casa.

Ele aspirou o cheiro de baunilha enquanto fechava brevemente os olhos. Não seria o fato de ele ter voltado de Hogwarts que teria inspirado uma vontade em sua mãe de fazer um bolo. Tinham visitas.

Saiu da cozinha e olhou para o topo escuro da escada. O corredor lá em cima estava parcialmente mergulhado em sombras. Somente as velas gordas e tortas penduradas nos candelabros permitiam que se enxergasse algumas manchas de parede.

Subiu a escada. O som da batedeira lá em baixo foi desaparecendo. Nenhum ruído diferente desse até agora. Parou no corredor antes de entrar em seu quarto, tentando escutar ao menos um resmungo de Monstro, porque ele certamente estava em casa, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi ele ter mais certeza ainda de que estava acontecendo algo muito estranho.

"Monstro", chamou ele, embora sem elevar a voz, como se o elfo estivesse se escondendo logo ali atrás de um vaso.

Ninguém respondeu.

Ele então avaliou o corredor a sua frente por alguns minutos, a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, e finalmente entrou, esperando achar alguma surpresa desagradável em sua cama, como era de costume todos os anos em que retornava de Hogwarts.

Descansou a mala no chão, atravessou o quarto reparando em tudo ali, à procura de alguma engenhosidade de Monstro. O elfo já espalhara várias vezes ratoeiras em cantos estratégicos do quarto, alegando estar tentando acabar com os ratos do aposento, mas, ao passar do tempo, Sirius deu-se conta de que a única coisa que aquelas ratoeiras capturavam era os seus dedos. Quando o caso das ratoeiras tornou-se obsoleto, Monstro obscuramente conseguiu uma mortalha viva e a escondeu debaixo da cama de Sirius. Felizmente o Sr. Black a encontrou antes de Sirius (ela escapara para o corredor), tendo de ser levado imediatamente para o hospital St. Mungus com a mortalha tentando arrancar seu pé fora.

"Achei que seria um tapete bonito", defendera-se Monstro.

Sirius olhou para o teto. Sentiu naquele instante uma fisgada de prazer ao descobrir mais uma armadilha do elfo. Seu lustre havia sido parcialmente desparafusado e estava visivelmente a ponto de cair perigosamente na cabeça de qualquer criatura que tivesse a infelicidade de passar por baixo. Resolveu chegar até a janela passando por cima da cama ao invés de usar o caminho habitual.

"Arrr! Inferno! MONSTRO!", berrou Sirius, largando a borda da cortina com os dedos sangrando.

Lançou um olhar de fúria para ela, sentindo sua boca tremer de raiva. O cortinado estava cheio de pequenas agulhas pelas bordas de veludo, e todas as extremidades afiadas estavam viradas para fora, prontas para perfurar.

"Elfo estúpido", ele sussurrou.

A porta do guarda-roupa chiou. Sirius virou-se para trás, enxergando mal na escuridão por não ter conseguido abrir o cortinado. O vulto de uma pessoa movia-se dentro do quarto, abaixado em frente ao guarda-roupa de Sirius. A princípio ele imaginou que fosse Monstro, mas a cabeça de Monstro era um cocuruto desprovido de cabelos, e aquela pessoa possuía cabelos negros e longos que brilhavam furtivamente na escuridão.

"Onde você pensa que está, Sirius?", a pessoa perguntou, a voz abafada e sonolenta. "Pare de gritar, você não está falando com seus amigos imorais."

Ela se levantou, e no breu do quarto o tecido da roupa branca que ela segurava pareceu florescente. Era Belatriz, e Sirius teve a impactante impressão de que ela só estava parcialmente vestida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou ele, em tom igualmente monótono.

"Vim pegar uma roupa", Belatriz respondeu, e Sirius viu o tecido branco deslizar para baixo no corpo dela.

"Aqui em casa. O que é que você está fazendo aqui em casa?"

"Fui expulsa de Hogwarts", ela disse, arrumando a alça do sutiã com o polegar por dentro da gola da blusa. "Quando mamãe soube ela..."

"Você foi o quê?" interrompeu-a Sirius com um sorriso insolente de desafio.

"... ficou com raiva e disse que não queria mais olhar para mim por um bom tempo. Então titia deixou que eu ficasse aqui durante esse bom tempo. Cheguei ontem."

"Porque que é que você foi expulsa?", insistiu Sirius, que já calculava que aquele devia ser o recorde em Hogwarts: uma estudante que já no segundo ano recebera mais de dez advertências (mais que ele e Tiago juntos quando cursavam o mesmo ano), no quinto fora indiretamente responsável pela demissão de um professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, pois, segundo testemunhas, ele estava tendo uma relação bastante estranha com a garota, e, no mesmo ano, estava finalmente sendo expulsa.

Belatriz lhe lançou um olhar sério, como se soubesse tudo o que Sirius estava pensando e o censurasse por isso.

"Veja bem", começou ela calmamente, "achei que você já tivesse deduzido... mas sua inteligência, ela às vezes empaca. Aquela escola não ensina o que eu quero aprender."

"E por isso você fez...?"

"Por isso eu aprendi sozinha."

Ele estava começando a entender.

"Você fez Magia Negra em Hogwarts", ele disse num misto de choque e desprezo que fez Belatriz curvar sua boca num sorriso soberbo.

"Fiz", admitiu ela, a voz lembrando um sopro. "Foi isso mesmo o que eu fiz. Ah, eu sei o que você está pensando", ela murmurou, lendo a expressão aguda no rosto de Sirius. Parecia sentir imenso prazer em o surpreender. "Mas eu não vou para Azkaban, simplesmente porque eu não fiz, teoricamente, nada errado."

"Então, teoricamente, você não pode ser expulsa", retrucou ele em tom sarcástico, visualizando o vulto da prima agora nas proximidades da porta.

Um estrondo enorme veio do andar debaixo. O lustre oscilou e desabou no chão a alguns palmos de distância de Belatriz, espatifando-se e espalhando pequenos pedacinhos de vidro sobre ela. Sirius pulou por cima da cama e abriu a porta, espiando o corredor.

"Monstro!", gritou. "Que é que você..."

"Sirius!", alguém gritou de volta da cozinha. "Sou eu..."

"Invasor! Saia!" Berrava Monstro.

Ele reconheceu aquela voz no mesmo instante. Mas não podia ser... Desceu a escada com tamanha pressa e apreensão que voou por cima dos quatro últimos degraus e caiu no chão com as mãos espalmadas. Olhou para a cozinha. Duas coisas estavam acontecendo. Monstro corria desesperado ao redor da mesa, segurando um rolo de macarrão nas mãos magras e ossudas, enquanto a batedeira se descontrolava e fazia a massa do bolo explodir em todas as direções. Então, com o cérebro funcionando rápido demais para tentar compreender a cena, Sirius viu Tiago correndo também, esquivando-se de Monstro, e uma sombra observando tudo da porta da dispensa, os olhos negros e estreitados cintilando no escuro. O sangue de Sirius congelou nas veias.

"Minha senhora!", esganiçava-se Monstro, desistindo de acertar Tiago com o rolo e passando para a tática de atirar colheres de pau e facas. "Gente que não é bem vinda, minha senhora! Não é um Black! Invasor! In..."

"PARE!" Berrou Sirius, quando uma das facas que Monstro atirava passou tão perto da cabeça de Tiago que, se não fosse a precária força do elfo, poderia ter ido mais longe e acertado o alvo.

Monstro estacou, gemendo coisas que Sirius não escutava para Tiago, uma faca particularmente longa na mão descansada ao lado do corpo, parecendo ressentido e indignado, e nesse momento a Sra. Black saiu das sombras da dispensa e entrou na cozinha, arrumando suavemente seu xale preto sobre os ombros. Na verdade, parecia tão tranqüila que Sirius teve medo.

Ela aproximou-se de Tiago, que agora encontrava-se atrás do espaldar de uma cadeira que usara como escudo contra Monstro. Ele ficou ereto novamente ao ver a mãe de Sirius, a face ganhando fortes manchas vermelhas.

Monstro ia recomeçar uma nova leva de xingamentos e resmungos, quando a Sra. Black falou, e ele desistiu imediatamente da idéia, ficando com a boca aberta e o peito estufado de ar.

"O que você está fazendo na minha casa?", sibilou ela em voz baixa para um Tiago acuado.

Sirius escutava o ruído da batedeira tresloucada ainda tentando adivinhar o que Tiago estava fazendo ali. Desde que se conheceram, Tiago sabia que sua mãe não suportava visitas que não fossem da família, simplesmente porque não sabia a procedência do sangue das outras pessoas e achava que estavam contaminando a casa. Assim, quando ela perguntou a Tiago seu nome completo, Sirius não estranhou. Achou também que seria melhor se o amigo o visse ali, de modo que se levantou do chão e entrou silenciosamente na cozinha.

A vermelhidão no rosto de Tiago diminuiu, mas a Sra. Black, porém, sequer piscou. Cada vez arregalava mais os olhos para o garoto, como se ele pudesse de repente arreganhar os dentes e comer sua cabeça.

"Foi um engano" Tiago começou, a atenção indo de Sirius para a mãe, então para a faca na mão inerte de Monstro, parado junto de um dos pés da mesa. Ele não sabia para quem se dirigir, então decidiu-se por responder a pergunta da mãe de Sirius, embora tivesse nítida dificuldade para encará-la. "Eu estava tentando ir a um lugar usando a Rede de Flu, mas eu devo ter dito a direção errada, não sei o que aconteceu, a sua casa", então olhou para Sirius, "veio em minha mente. 'Largo Grimauld, número doze'. Sinto muito, Sirius, eu não sei porque..."

"Não esquenta", disse Sirius, batendo desajeitadamente no ombro do amigo.

"Potter."

Novamente todos, menos a Sra. Black, olharam para a porta da cozinha. Belatriz estava ali, completamente vestida e sustentando uma expressão ansiosa e sarcástica no rosto muito branco.

"Ah, mas você nunca ficou desse jeito na frente dos seus amiguinhos em Hogwarts", fez ela, correndo os olhos pelo rosto nervoso do garoto.

"Vá embora", a Sra. Black falou, e por um instante Belatriz espantou-se, achando que fosse com ela. Mas a mulher ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de Tiago. "Saia daqui."

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio em que uma das orelhas de Monstro tremeram, os canos atrás das paredes estalaram, a longa saia da Sra. Black farfalhou quando ela deu as costas e começou a andar em direção ao corredor. Tiago lançou um breve olhar para Sirius e em seguida para a lareira, tencionando sair dali realmente o mais rápido possível, embora precisasse de mais Pó de Flu. Porém, todo o desejo que Sirius tinha de que Tiago não tivesse ido parar ali desapareceu, e ele se viu possuído por uma sensação arrebatadora de ser grosseiro, bárbaro...

A porta da cozinha se fechou inesperadamente na cara da Sra. Black, impedindo-a de sair. Do outro lado da cozinha, uma lata explodiu na dispensa. A Sra. Black parou de chofre, e no instante seguinte virou-se abruptamente para o filho, os olhos arregalados de assombrada indignação.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", ela vociferou.

"Ele se enganou", respondeu Sirius tranqüilamente. E depois se virando para Tiago em tom natural: "Já jantou?"

Tiago pareceu achar a pergunta incongruente. Limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha.

"No que é que este aí se transforma?", perguntou a Sra. Black, rouca de raiva, os punhos contraídos e uma veia no pescoço vibrando. A sensação era de que sua pouca estatura não influenciaria tanto em sua potência. "Você vive rodeado de criaturas anormais e híbridas como aquele seu amigo lobisomem! E este aí...", ela ofegou, apontando Tiago com um dedo adornado por uma aliança de ouro, "você o está convidando para jantar aqui?"

"Você quer jantar aqui, Tiago?", perguntou Sirius de maneira sonsamente calma para o amigo. "Depois podemos subir até o meu quarto e você me conta os resultados dos jogos de hoje, porque eu ainda não consegui olhar o _Profeta Diário_."

Tiago olhou para a mãe de Sirius, que agora parecia estar soltando vapor pelas orelhas, e respondeu no mesmo tom tranqüilo:

"Pode ser."

Sirius abriu um largo e luminoso sorriso.

"Tia", começou Belatriz, afastando-se de Sirius e Tiago como se os dois fossem demônios perigosos, "você não pode permitir."

"Não fique assim, Belatriz", replicou Sirius, que se encontrava em tal estado de ânimo que não conseguia deixar de sorrir. "Nós prometemos que não vamos ligar se você resolver ficar trocando de roupa na nossa frente."

"Vá para a..."

Mas Belatriz não pode terminar de dizer para onde Sirius devia ir, porque a Sra. Black socou o tampo da mesa com tanta força que abriu uma fissura na superfície da madeira. O barulho fez com que todos se espantassem; Monstro, que estava ao lado da mesa, gemeu e pulou para trás.

"Você me envergonha, Sirius", disse ela entre dentes, encarando o filho com ódio, o punho ainda fechado sobre o tampo da mesa no local em que ela havia batido. "Todos os dias me pergunto que tipo de maldição estou cumprindo para precisar olhar para a sua cara, sabendo que seu sangue é como o dos impuros! Agora, escute aqui", disse ela em tom perigoso, aproximando-se do filho, "quando Régulo voltar, você não terá desculpas para enfiar seus amigos igualmente impuros aqui!"

Sirius quis contestar e dizer que Tiago não era um sangue ruim, mas no mesmo segundo achou-se patético e não disse nada.

"Você me desafia apenas porque sabe que não posso contra você", continuou a mulher. "Mas espere até que seu irmão chegue. Suma da minha frente! Ninguém, além de mim e Belatriz, vai comer nesta casa hoje!"

Monstro soltou um suspiro deprimido. O sorriso de Sirius, que havia desaparecido enquanto a mãe falava, voltou suavemente ao seu rosto. Ele acenou para que Tiago subisse junto com ele, e ambos saíram da cozinha. Subiram as escadas para o quarto e, quando entraram e fecharam a porta, Sirius desejou não sentir o que estava sentindo. Há muito tempo não ficava tão aliviado em sua própria casa, mesmo que no fundo sentisse uma espécie de angústia, que ele logo fez questão de abafar ao se virar para Tiago, ainda parado perto da porta, lançando um olhar apreensivo para os pedacinhos de vidro no chão.

"Deixe isso aí", disse Sirius, indicando o lustre em migalhas. "Escute, você tem que me ajudar, foi por isso que fiz de tudo para que ficasse."

"Achei que fosse porque você queria muito jogar Snap explosivo", Tiago deu um sorriso sarcástico para o amigo.

"Bem, você escutou o que ela disse", Sirius continuou, sem sorrir. "Foi uma indireta."

Tiago sentou na beirada da cama, olhando o amigo.

"É claro que não foi", disse, porém suas sobrancelhas franziam-se com o esforço perspicaz de pensar em alguma coisa.

Sirius o olhou de lado. Não gostaria de precisar repetir as palavras da Sra. Black sobre ter de olhar para sua cara todos os dias...

"É, você tem razão", Tiago disse rapidamente, sem mais nenhum vestígio de resistência, passando a mãos nos cabelos enquanto começava a sorrir. "OK, suponho que você vá querer fazer isso durante a madrugada?"

"O problema é Monstro."

"Olha, se é como você diz, sua mãe não vai se importar se você sair de casa debaixo do nariz dela."

Sirius refletiu sobre o assunto. Sua mãe iria se importar por vários motivos. Um deles era que ela ainda tinha esperanças de convertê-lo e provavelmente não o deixaria sair de casa - colaria todas as portas e janelas. A melhor coisa era mesmo fugir na surdina.

Para que não sofressem tanto de fome (pois Tiago revelou sem querer que não tinha comido nada depois dos sapos de chocolate no expresso de Hogwarts), Sirius puxou um pedaço de pergaminho de baixo da cama e preparou uma pena.

"É para Andrômeda", revelou, começando a escrever. "Ela deve nos mandar alguma coisa antes da meia noite."

Andrômeda era a irmã do meio de Belatriz e Narcisa e que, diferentemente das duas, não tinha caído na Sonserina. Por esse simples fato, Sirius simpatizava um pouco mais com ela. Ao terminar de escrever, esperou longamente e então levantou-se e foi até o corredor, olhou para os lados e escutou o silêncio zunindo outra vez pela casa. Parecia que todos haviam se recolhido para seus quartos.

Ele desceu cuidadosamente pela escada, passou pela cozinha e abriu uma porta pesada de madeira escura, oculta pelas sombras. Era uma pequena sala onde as corujas da família ficavam. Ele não tinha nenhuma coruja, achava que eram animais grandes demais e pouco expressivos. Entretanto, gostava particularmente da coruja de sua mãe, que piou alto e alegre quando ele entrou, o obrigando a ser rápido e atar logo a carta na perna que ela, receptiva, lhe estendeu.

Sirius afagou a cabeça da coruja enquanto a levava para a janela. Ela fez um barulhinho engrolado na garanta e começou a esticar o corpo para bicá-lo.

"Vou sentir saudades... Leve para Andrômeda. Ai!", ele a afastou, pois ela havia puxado uma mecha de seu cabelo e por pouco não lhe acertara o olho. Tinha dúvidas se ela não sabia o que ele iria fazer e ficara com raiva.

Após despachar a coruja, ele voltou para o quarto, onde encontrou Tiago debruçado sobre a janela, olhando para cima. Clarões esverdeados piscavam lá fora.

"Sirius", chamou ele. Por alguma razão, tinha a voz séria, o que não era comum. "Ela está colando as janelas."

Não era possível. Como ela havia descoberto? Os clarões continuavam piscando, e agora vinham de baixo também.

"Ela colou a porta da frente!", disse Sirius, indignado.

"Quantas saídas sobraram?", perguntou Tiago, virando-se rapidamente para o amigo.

"Duas: a dos fundos e essa", apontou a própria janela.

Alguém gritou lá de cima um feitiço e, no instante seguinte, as janelas se fecharam num baque repentino e oco, fazendo Tiago quase cair para trás de susto. Sirius chamou um palavrão.

"Andrômeda", falou, após um tempo.

Só ela podia ajudá-los agora.

"Sua mãe lê mentes?", quis saber Tiago, o rosto perplexo e ao mesmo tempo excitado.

Até onde sabia, ninguém ali lia mentes. Mas ainda não passava pela cabeça de Sirius a idéia de que iria dormir mais uma noite naquela casa. Simplesmente iria fugir, nem que fosse pela lareira. Correu para o corredor e viu Belatriz saindo de um quarto, a varinha na mão. Quando o viu, ela ficou imóvel, mantendo uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, nem hostil nem debochada, mas estranhamente abalada. Os dois se encaram, tensos. Belatriz desviou os olhos rapidamente para a escada, e Sirius compreendeu - o porão ainda não fora trancado. Então começou. Rápido demais para que ele pudesse refletir, Tiago passou correndo ao seu lado e desceu para o andar inferior escorregando velozmente pelo corrimão da escada. Sirius o seguiu o mais rápido que pôde, escutando os passos de Belatriz atrás de si.

Um vulto negro atravessou seu caminho quando ele estava dobrando o corredor, e ele deslizou em cima do tapete, caindo de costas no chão.

"Treze!", exclamou ele para o gato, que miou ingenuamente, os olhos amarelos e entediados.

Estava esquecendo Treze. No furor da fuga, sequer lembrara de seu gato. Esticou o braço para pegá-lo, mas nesse minuto os sapatos de Belatriz apareceram ao seu lado. Sirius ergueu os olhos; a prima parecia comicamente enorme vista daquele ângulo. Ela colocou o pé em seu peito e apontou a varinha em sua direção.

"Fique aí mesmo", disse ela, e enquanto isso um audível _Colloportus_ veio dos fundos da casa.

Treze lambia a mão que ficara estendida no ar, alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

"O que você vai fazer com isso, Belatriz?", perguntou Sirius, sorrindo para a varinha. "Enfiar no meu nariz?"

"Agora que fui expulsa de Hogwarts, posso usá-la sem culpa", replicou ela, triunfante. "Posso até mesmo matá-lo."

Ela havia se inclinado um pouco para dizer isso num sussurro, e Sirius aproveitou a deixa para pegar seu pulso, que segurava a varinha, e puxá-la para o chão. Belatriz caiu com facilidade, embora não tivesse se desvencilhado de sua varinha com tanta facilidade assim.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo de desdenhosa descrença, pressionando o corpo contra o dela e segurando sua mão no chão, impedindo-a de virar a varinha para ele.

Então ele teve uma idéia. Esperava que Belatriz lhe respondesse com alguma grosseria, mas ao invés disso ela perdeu a cor, ficando mais branca que o normal para em seguida ficar vermelha e rosnar. Sirius não compreendeu a reação dela; se não conhecesse bem a prima diria que ela havia fraquejado, o que foi uma ótima oportunidade para furtar a varinha dela.

Agarrou Treze pela pele do pescoço e estava correndo para a porta dos fundos quando uma algazarra enorme veio da cozinha - vozes de no mínimo dez pessoas ressonaram pela casa.

A Sra. Black surgiu no final do corredor, tão perto de Tiago que poderia tê-lo esganado de assim desejasse, porém ela não estava o vendo ali. Estava concentrada na cozinha.

"ESTRANHOS!", berrou de repente, andando trêmula até a cozinha, a varinha em riste. "O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!"

"... fique calma, acho que foi uma pequena confusão na Rede de Flu..."

Uma bruxa trajando uma longa e elegante capa de couro falava para a Sra. Black, um senhor baixo e de aparência confusa examinava a lareira pela qual acabara de sair, outro homem de bigodes grandes demais a ponto de cobrir sua boca tentava inultimente comunicar-se com a dona da casa (mantinha um enorme corvo grasnando alto em seu ombro direito), dois rapazes com sotaque estrangeiro e usando meias até as canelas falavam irritados, gesticulando amplamente para a dona da casa.

"Que diabos...?", Tiago franziu a testa.

"Tia!", gritou Belatriz, esticando o braço para agarrar o de Sirius quando ele se distraiu. "Ele está fugindo!"

"Bem lembrado, Belatriz", disse ele, esquivando-se da garota e correndo na direção oposta.

Belatriz pareceu chocada. Ficou alguns segundos com a boca entreaberta enquanto observava Sirius chegar até a porta, segurando sua varinha e a erguendo... o tempo pareceu correr em câmera lenta.

"Alohomora!", fez ele, e a porta abriu-se. Tiago saiu por ela.

"SIRIUS!", o grito que a Sra. Black deu foi tão alto que todos na casa calaram-se e pararam para olhá-la. Ela cambaleou em seguida, o fôlego se exaurindo, os cabelos presos iam se soltando dos grampos e ela amassava a saia do vestido com os punhos fechados. "Eu o proíbo... EU O PROÍBO DE SAIR POR ESSA PORTA!"

Mas a Sra. Black não podia ter dito nada mais estimulante. Sem pensar, dando apenas uma rápida olhada para trás, Sirius deixou a varinha de Belatriz escorregar por sua mão e rolar para o chão, enquanto saia e fechava a porta atrás de si, andando depressa para longe da casa. Tiago o esperava perto de uma lata de lixo amassada.


	2. O desejo de Belatriz

**2. O desejo de Belatriz**

_An angel face smiles to me_

_Under a headline of tragedy_

_That smile used to give me warmth_

_Farewell - no words to say_

_Beside the cross on your grave_

_And those forever burning candles_

_-Nightwish_

No exato momento em que Sirius pisou na rua, escutou um estampido forte e em seguida um vulto roxo berrante veio em sua direção, parando abruptamente em sua frente. Um homem de testa larga pôs a cara para fora do ônibus, estudando os garotos brevemente.

- Boa noite – disse, mas pareceu que tinha apenas fungado, tanto era a rapidez com que falava. – Nôitibus Andante! O transporte...

- Sim, sim, sabemos – fez Tiago, mais para abafar os berros da Sra. Black dentro da casa ("Bastardo!") do que qualquer outra coisa. – Escuta aqui, os fundos da Biblioteca Municipal de Londres, está bem?

- Dezessete cicles - informou o homem, dando passagem para os garotos, que subiram no ônibus depressa. – Segure bem esse rapaz – acrescentou, indicando o gato no braço de Sirius.

O homem indicou dois lugares vazios no final do corredor. Sentaram-se. Sirius podia sentir o olhar de Tiago sobre ele. Sabia que o amigo estava igualmente agitado e ansioso para falar alguma coisa, fazer algum comentário, de modo que ficou esperando que ele falasse. Entretanto, para o desapontamento de Sirius, ele não disse nada.

A última imagem que Sirius vira antes de fechar a porta começou a surgir em sua mente sem que ele conseguisse evitar. Sua mãe tonta de fúria, meio roxa, ou talvez fosse reflexo da luz, e Belatriz estendendo o braço para segurá-la. Era estranho perceber que ficara mais tempo olhando para a própria blusa no corpo da prima do que para sua mãe, ou para as outras pessoas desconhecidas na cozinha. Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo de olhar... talvez pudesse ter guardado na memória algo mais significativo do que apenas uma blusa.

Lembrou-se do lustre despencando em seu quarto e, como se o barulho do baque tivesse se multiplicado, escutou o ruído do copo que seu pai atirara no chão uma vez, quando soube que o filho tinha um amigo mestiço.

- São anomalias, essas coisas! – o Sr.Black esbravejara, a barba negra e as sobrancelhas imponentes o tornando magnificamente arrogante. - Você acha que é normal? Hein, acha que é normal um garoto se transformar em lobo em noites de lua cheia?

Sabia o que sua mãe iria fazer, se é que já não estava fazendo naquele exato momento. Iria até o escritório, apontaria a varinha para a tapeçaria onde estavam bordados todos os nomes dos Black, e apagaria o seu. Ele não fazia mais parte da família.

- É só uma tapeçaria idiota.

- Que tapeçaria? – perguntou Tiago, virando-se para ele com curiosidade.

- Ah, uma tapeçaria que temos no escritório – explicou Sirius, lembrando-se que jamais havia comentando com ninguém sobre a tapeçaria de sua família. – Contém todos os nomes dos Black, desde o primeiro, é como uma árvore genealógica, entende?

Tiago ficou quieto, parecendo achar o fato muito interessante.

- E o que tem ela?

- Minha mãe vai explodir meu nome da tapeçaria – Sirius fez um desengonçado "X" no ar, tentando não ficar sério de modo algum. – O lado bom é que não podem mais me encher o saco. Sou um nome morto para eles a partir de agora.

- Sua mãe podia explodir seus primos de Hogwarts também... – retorquiu Tiago, fazendo sinal para o carrinho de chocolates. Assim que o carrinho se afastou, os garotos estavam mordendo vorazmente duas barras de chocolate.

Mas, agora que Belatriz fora expulsa de Hogwarts, era bastante provável que ele e seus amigos se tornassem figuras desinteressantes para Narcisa e Régulo, quem sabe até Andrômeda, porque certamente a proibiriam de tentar qualquer contato com ele.

Havia alguma coisa errada, e não tinha a ver com o fato de ter fugido tão inesperadamente de casa. Estava faltando alguma coisa, tinha se esquecido de uma coisa importante. A sensação de perda tornou-se maior quando entraram no centro de Londres, passando rápido pelas ruas escuras e movimentadas da Picadilly Circus. Algo ficara para trás, distante, esquecido...

Com uma freada violenta, o Nôitibus parou, fazendo Treze quase deslizar do colo de Sirius para o chão. O homem lá na frente gritou "Fundos da Biblioteca Municipal de Londres!", e os garotos desceram. Tiago entregou moedas ao homem, que se despediu com um veloz "boa noite" que lembrou uma tosse. Em seguida houve outro estampido, e o ônibus sumiu como se tivesse sido tragado pela terra.

- Que diabos de rua escura – reclamou Tiago, tateando a varinha. – Ah, mas esqueço que não posso usar.

Realmente era uma rua bastante escura e estreita. Parecia abandonada, tudo que havia ali era os fundos do prédio da Biblioteca, com algumas luzes acesas nas janelas lá no alto, postes compridos e papéis solitários voando pela calçada . Os vidros que protegiam as luzes nos postes tinham sido arrebentados. Do outro lado da calçada havia uma fileira de pequenas lojas de quinta categoria, cujas vitrines exibiam livros empoeirados e revistas antigas, assim como vinis e utensílios domésticos velhos demais para ainda funcionarem, um muro curto, e então, mais adiante, um letreiro em néon que dizia "casa de câmbio".

- Vamos, é mais lá na frente - disse Tiago, andando pela calçada.

Sirius o seguiu. Só havia estado na casa de Tiago uma vez, há um ano atrás, quando fora passar o natal lá ao invés de ficar em Hogwarts, como constava na carta que mandara para sua mãe. Seus pais não gostavam de Tiago porque, para eles, desde que Sirius contara sobre Lupin, todas as pessoas com quem ele mantinha vínculos eram no mínimo abnormes. Outra coisa para contar a meu favor, pensou ele, embora não se sentisse verdadeiramente feliz com a coleção de motivos para ter fugido que ia acumulando desde que entrara no Nôitibus.

Ouviu o som de passos na calçada oposta. Tiago ia se aproximando do poste mais baixo e torto de todos, cuja sombra no muro parecia não ter dimensão de tão profunda, mas parou para ver quem se aproximava.

Um homem comprido ia caminhando mole, apoiando-se nas paredes dos fundos da Biblioteca.

- É só um bêbado – avisou Sirius, impaciente.

Mas Tiago hesitou.

- Minha mãe diz para nunca entrarmos se a rua não estiver completamente deserta – murmurou.

Sirius revirou os olhos e disse em tom sarcástico:

- Imagine só a legião de trouxas que prestaria atenção no relato de um embriagado sobre dois garotos entrando por dentro de um muro.

Tiago refletiu, e finalmente deu passos até o muro, na direção da sombra que o poste projetava. Então, quando estava prestes a colidir com o sólido, Sirius o viu desaparecer e o imitou.

A casa de Tiago era antiga e conservada, construída no início do século dezenove. Possuía três andares revestidos por assoalhos que vivam sempre impecavelmente brilhantes e lisos demais até mesmo para os tênis de Sirius, tetos bastante altos, escadas em caracol estreitas e cansativas de se subir. Os corredores eram um tanto escuros e tinham um cheiro oleoso e ao mesmo tempo suave e, ao longo deles, vários retratos (alguns trouxas) ficavam pendurados – duas velas ao lado de cada moldura. Os quadros que não eram bruxos exibiam homens de cartola e casaco preto, o olhar agudo nunca estava voltado para a frente, como se fossem importantes demais para se darem ao trabalho de olhar para a câmera fotográfica na hora em que a foto fora tirada. No geral, parecia com uma bem organizada casa de trouxas que, volta e meia, dava indícios de acolher uma família de bruxos.

Um piano de cauda inutilizado descansava numa das salas do segundo andar, na qual todos foram se alojar assim que o jantar terminou. Os pais de Tiago queriam saber mais sobre a fuga de Sirius.

A Sra. Potter era uma mulher esguia e de maneiras gentis, tinha covinhas que sempre estavam aparecendo quando ela sorria, cabelos muito negros e espessos que viviam presos em tranças no alto da cabeça, e embora no geral ela fosse sempre muito severa no que dizia respeito à organização e educação, não conseguia manter a postura rígida por muito tempo quando se tratava de Tiago. O Sr. Potter já não era tão esguio, mas possuía pernas longas demais que o deixavam parecido com uma elegante libélula em terno escuro e óculos oscilando no final do nariz comprido. Fora dele que Tiago herdara os olhos castanho-esverdeados, embora todo o resto fosse da mãe.

- Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que desejar, querido – disse ela com carinho quando Sirius acabou sua história, deslizando para a borda da poltrona de modo desleixado. – Mas tenho medo de que seus pais... bem, de que resolvam vir procurar você – acrescentou suavemente, corando.

Sirius compreendeu. Os Black não tinham fama de serem gente delicada. Sentiu um gosto ruim na boca.

- Eles não sabem como chegar aqui. E, sinceramente, mesmo que soubessem, não viriam atrás de mim.

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter se entreolharam num misto de condolência e indignação, as sobrancelhas do Sr. Potter se franzindo categoricamente.

- É só provisório – Tiago disse depressa, e depois encolheu os ombros. Sirius franziu ligeiramente a testa. Não havia pensado muito bem sobre para onde ir depois do sexto ano. – Digo, enquanto ele precisar, ele...

- Seu pai trabalha no ministério, não é, Sirius? – perguntou o Sr.Potter, retirando o charuto da boca por um momento. – Já o vi por lá várias vezes, quando passo pelo Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas. Sempre muito ocupado. Um homem bastante culto, o Jeremy. Creio que não há problema, Eleonor... – virou-se para a mulher, rindo enquanto tossia – dele ficar... Bem, vejam bem, garotos – ergueu o charuto no ar antes de amassá-lo no cinzeiro –, dentre todas as coisas que os trouxas podiam inventar, essa é a mais ridícula. Leve isso daqui, Eleonor, todas as caixas. Ah, mas espere, deixe ao menos uma.

A Sra. Potter lançou um olhar deprimido para o marido. Em seguida retirou da mesa todas as três caixas de charutos, e, ao passar por Sirius, acariciou-lhe os cabelos de leve.

- Vamos adorar que esteja conosco, meu bem – disse com um sorriso doce, e saiu da sala.

Sirius sentiu um breve desejo de que ela voltasse. O Sr. Potter contraiu o nariz enquanto lia o jornal; era uma espécie de tique-nervoso que Sirius suspeitava ter sido adquirido quando ele era mais novo e precisava trazer o óculo para mais perto dos olhos sem ter de tocá-lo.

Um cheiro maravilhoso de baunilha invadiu a sala assim que a Sra. Potter retornou trazendo uma bandeja com bolos e chá, um aroma bastante diferente do que Sirius estava acostumado a sentir nos corredores de sua casa - óleo ou cera de vela.

Tiago fez sinal para que subissem para seu quarto.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode nos chamar, querido – disse a Sra Potter, que estava de costas para os garotos e inexplicavelmente soube que haviam ficado de pé.

- Estou querendo lhe dizer há horas – começou Tiago enquanto subiam as escadas. – Fiz uma coisa antes de voltar de Hogwarts.

- Afinal, para onde você estava indo quando caiu na minha casa?

- Para a casa de Lupin – disse Tiago de má vontade. – Escute, eu escre...

- Por que? O que aconteceu com ele? – Sirius aumentou apenas um pouco o tom de voz sem se dar conta. – A lua cheia foi na semana passada.

- Não é nada, fui só devolver a Pena Reveladora que ele havia me emprestado, mas quando eu disse o endereço da casa dele... - Tiago pareceu momentaneamente intrigado, abrindo a porta de seu quarto para que Sirius entrasse – foi a sua casa que apareceu.

Sirius lembrou-se da mulher tentando explicar o mal entendido a sua mãe, na cozinha.

- Talvez tenha sido um congestionamento na Rede de Flu.

- É? E por que? – replicou Tiago, uma sobrancelha erguida ironicamente ao fechar a porta.

- Porque tenho sorte – respondeu Sirius maliciosamente, sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. Olhou rapidamente para o móvel e viu uma pequena pilha de cartas amassadas embaixo de alguns livros e revistas, e uma outra sobre tudo isso, lisa e sem lacre. – Você ainda guarda as suas? As minhas eu já desisti de contar. Ano passado foram vinte e cin... Lílian Evans? - exclamou ele, assombrado, pegando a carta aberta em cima da pilha, onde, em caligrafia elegante, estava a assinatura facilmente compreensível de Lílian Evans. – Que diabos você fez dessa vez?

Tiago sentou na borda da cama de frente para Sirius, estranhamente sério e quieto.

- Antes de sair de Hogwarts – começou ele, enfatizando as palavras e lançando um olhar impaciente para o amigo – eu consegui fazer com que o livro de Aritmancia dela fosse parar nas minhas mãos, e escondi dentro dele uma carta – ele começava a corar levemente. – Um convite, na verdade.

- Você a convidou para sair por carta?

- Perguntei se ela não se sentia tentada a conhecer minha casa durante as férias – disse Tiago de um só fôlego.

- Você... tentada... – Sirius balbuciava. – Você não fez isso.

- Fiz, e depois pedi para que Catherine entregasse o livro a ela, assim que descemos em King´s Cross.

- Ah, cara...

Tiago molhou os lábios e ficou olhando para a quina da escrivaninha.

- Achei que não seria agressivo – falou, a voz insegura.

- Tentada? - repetiu Sirius, desejando com a mesma intensidade rir e esganar o amigo. – Vamos, como foi que você perguntou, exatamente?

- "Se por acaso você resolver visitar a Biblioteca de Londres" – Tiago começou a recitar em tom de bate-papo cansado –, você sabe, ela adora livros, "pode se sentir tentada a conhecer minha casa, que fica logo atrás, é só você ir para o poste de iluminação número quatro" etecétera, etecétera.

Sirius pensou um pouco. Não podia dizer que era um convite grosseiro. Não havia nada de mais em uma pessoa convidar outra para visitar sua casa durante as férias, mas certamente Tiago não soubera escolher as palavras certas. Lílian não engoliria bem aquele "tentada".

- Posso? – fez ele, indicando a carta na própria mão.

Tiago fez um insosso gesto para que ele prosseguisse.

_Potter,_

_Desnecessário dizer que foi lamentável seu método para esconder cartas. Teria sido muito menos idiota se você simplesmente tivesse me entregado em mãos. Você também perdeu tempo informando a localização da sua casa, porque todos já estão fartos de saber onde ela fica, uma vez que você fazia questão de espalhar pela escola inteira que ficava "atrás da Biblioteca Municipal, no terceiro poste em frente ao muro, mas só quando houver sombra", para que todas as garotas que quisessem lhe mandar cartinhas patéticas durante as férias, e se não conseguissem pelo método tradicional, tentassem uma comunicação mais direta, não é mesmo?_

_Em vista desses e de outros acontecimentos, NÂO ME SINTO TENTADA a visitar você durante o mês de julho, nem nunca. _

_Tenha boas férias. _

_Lílian Evans_

Sirius ergueu os olhos para o amigo. Tiago continuava olhando a quina da escrivaninha.

- Acho que você deveria dar um tempo – disse.

- Leu a observação? – Tiago perguntou.

Sirius baixou os olhos para a carta mais uma vez. Não era exatamente uma observação; partindo de Lílian parecia-se mais com um aviso, escrito em vermelho no rodapé da carta.

_E não responda._

- Qual é o problema dela? – perguntou Tiago, distraído, os olhos agora fixos na carta.

Sirius riu sem produzir som.

- As garotas.

- Como é? – Tiago elevou uma sobrancelha.

Olhando para a pequena pilha de cartas embaixo dos livros e revistas em cima da escrivaninha de Tiago, Sirius cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Essas aí – disse, indicando a pilha.

Tiago fitou a pilha de cartas amarrotadas por um bom tempo.

- Como assim?

O sorriso desfez-se do rosto de Sirius.

- Você não é muito inteligente, não é?

- Tirei cento e trinta porcento nos N.O.M.s – retrucou Tiago depressa.

Sirius recordou vagamente de sua pontuação. Aquilo não significava muito, ele mesmo tinha tirado apenas mais alguns porcento a mais que Tiago, e, no entanto, sabia que se tivesse de convidar uma garota para ir até sua casa, faria isso melhor. O fato é que ele nunca tinha sentido vontade de por uma garota dentro de sua casa. Ao imaginar sua mãe enchendo a convidada de perguntas sobre sua precedência sangüínea, Monstro resmungando besteiras a ela, chegava até mesmo a ter um certo repúdio desses momentos. Sirius pegou as cartas de baixo da pilha e começou a descartá-las em cima de Tiago.

- Abra – disse. – Todas. E leia.

Visivelmente sem vontade, Tiago abriu a primeira, contrariado. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas e fez uma careta.

- O que diz? - insistiu Sirius.

- O que você acha? – replicou Tiago, azedo. – O de sempre, "belo lance no jogo da final, você parecia que estava subindo para o céu. Foi lindo... foi..." - ele desinteressou-se pela primeira carta e abriu outra. Esta pareceu lhe agradar um pouco mais. – "Soube que você foi um dos primeiros colocados nos N.O.M.s. Se importaria em me dar algumas aulas de reforço? Por favor, responda o mais rápido possível", é da Every.

Por alguns segundos, Sirius tentou vagamente lembrar quem era Every, mas não conseguiu. Pela expressão de enlevo no rosto do amigo, devia ser alguma quintanista bonitinha da Grifinória.

Tiago levantou e esticou a mão para uma pena, que Sirius roubou antes que ele pudesse pegar.

- Não – disse. – Está vendo? É por essas e outras que Lílian dá foras em você. Não dê bola, deixe aí, se você não responder, elas vão parando de mandar cartas também.

- O quê? – Tiago riu, olhando-o como se o amigo fosse maluco. Depois ficou repentinamente sério. – Sirius, você não responde suas cartas?

- É para responder? – Sirius perguntou com descaso. - Quero dizer, não vem escrito que é para responder.

- Mas seria simpático se...

- É um tanto estranho, não acha? – interrompeu-o Sirius, pensativo. – A Rede de Flu nunca deu problemas, não tem como dar, porque, teoricamente, não é controlada por ninguém.

Nesse momento os garotos escutaram um forte baque na janela, que estremeceu. A cortina estava fechada, de modo que Tiago correu para abri-la. Uma coruja bastante grande e pintalgada de branco na penugem escura investia contra a vidraça, tentando por si só ultrapassá-la a qualquer custo. Assim que Tiago abriu a janela, ela disparou na direção de Sirius e deixou cair em sua cabeça um pequeno pedaço de papel, que ele desdobrou, passou os olhos e suspirou.

- É a resposta de Andrômeda – disse, e teve uma súbita impaciência com a prima. – Diz que vai fazer panquecas.

Tiago fez uma careta, esfregando a parte de trás dos cabelos.

- Ela é lerda – disse. – Teríamos morrido de fome se depen...

BAM

Outra coruja colidira com a janela com tamanha força que Sirius surpreendeu-se pelo fato dela não ter realmente varado o vidro. A coruja recuou, planando um tanto desnorteada do outro lado. Sirius reconheceu-a como sendo uma das corujas de sua família.

Era, mais uma vez, uma carta de Andrômeda; o papel estava manchado e se desfazendo, parecia ter sido arrancado do final de algum livro estragado, a letra era corrida e Sirius a leu com dificuldade, decifrando os garranchos.

_Me desculpe a demora, nem vi que Ájax estava querendo me entregar alguma coisa. Não a escutei piando porque o som estava ligado muito alto e, bem, você sabe, Ájax não sossega, então achei que não fosse nada sério. _

_Assim que vi o que era, respondi logo. Mas eu não tinha entendido... quero dizer, não tinha compreendido o que você queria dizer com "Vou sair de casa lá pela madrugada". _

_Estou na sua casa. Ex-casa. Aliás, todos estão aqui, porque titia estava tendo colapsos histéricos, e ainda está, então Belatriz chamou o resto da família e, quando todos chegaram, ela sumiu. Acredito que esteja escondida em algum quarto para não ver a cara de papai e mamãe. Eles estão ressentidos demais com o fato de ela ter sido expulsa de Hogwarts, mas, se você quer saber minha opinião, duvido que isso seja por muito tempo. _

_Acho que você deveria ficar sabendo... o seu nome, ele não está mais na tapeçaria da família. Mas ele ainda pode voltar, é só você voltar também! Não é tarde demais, embora titia esteja espumando e reclamando do modo que você saiu, sem dizer nada, sem gritar, sem ter reação alguma, simplesmente... indo. _

_Sirius, pense bem. Onde é que você vai ficar? Quero dizer, onde você está agora? Também não suporto as coisas sem pé nem cabeça que andam tentando enfiar no nosso cérebro, mas podemos fechar os ouvidos, não podemos? Ora,vamos, você é melhor do que ninguém no que diz respeito a ignorar os outros. Ignore sua mãe. Ignore seu pai e Régulo, nossos tios e minhas irmãs. Mas, por favor, volte para casa. _

Andrômeda 

_P.S.: Me avise se ainda quiser as panquecas. Ficaram muito boas. _

Tiago, que estava tentando manter as corujas longe de sua estante de medalhas de quadribol, a maioria de vidro, estudou o amigo por algum tempo. Sirius lhe passou a carta, então pegou um pedaço de papel na escrivaninha, uma pena esquisita de Tiago, que tremia como se estivesse viva quando se começava a escrever, fazendo com que qualquer caligrafia se tornasse rabiscos disformes e nervosos, e fez uma rápida resposta. Tão rápida que Tiago estranhou.

- Que foi que você respondeu? - perguntou.

Sirius atou a carta na perna da coruja rajada, porque sabia que a outra, a de sua casa, talvez pudesse ser interceptada por sua mãe. Ao pensar nisso, mudou de idéia, atando a carta na perna da outra coruja e mandando a rajada de volta e sem nada.

- Disse à Andrômeda que fugisse também.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As pessoas na cozinha estavam iluminadas por uma pálida e dourada luz que emanava das velas. Sombras compridas e fundas moviam-se no chão. Andrômeda, sentada num dos últimos degraus da escada, observava a discussão a distância, que àquela altura já estava tensa e causava certo tédio nos rostos principalmente de seu tio Alfardo e de Narcisa. Na cabeceira da mesa, a Sra. Black ainda bufava, esfacelando entre os dedos uma das flores do jarro poeirento a sua frente.

- Bastardo – ela ficava repetindo maquinalmente, fixando os olhos em algum ponto no ar.

Régulo, que chegara há poucas horas em casa e se deparara com quase toda a família na cozinha, caminhava taciturno nas sombras atrás da mãe, algumas vezes lançando um ou outro olhar para ela.

- Ele é só um garoto – disse o pai de Andrômeda tão de repente que a Sra. Black virou bruscamente para ele, os olhos cinzentos e irados. Por conta disso, ele continuou em um tom de voz menos animado. – Ora, todos aqui já foram adolescentes e sabem como é esta fase. Nada nos agrada, tudo é errado, somos sempre os certos. Tenho três filhas adolescentes e sei que falo por experiência própria. Daqui a pouco, ou daqui a alguns dias, nosso Sirius voltará.

Alfardo o encarou longamente, então deu uma risada inaudível e desdenhosa que somente Andrômeda viu.

- Acho que realmente não há motivo para nos preocuparmos – completou seu pai.

- O problema – começou Régulo, das sombras – não é ele ter fugido. O problema é ele.

- Anos e anos de dedicação – fungou a Sra. Black – tentando ensiná-lo os valores da vida, tentando ensiná-lo a não ser... tão fraco – ela foi elevando a voz sem notar –, tão inválido. Mostrando àquele pequeno ordinário qual caminho deveria seguir, e ele, me odiando desde a primeira vez em que me viu, fazia tudo ao contrário... andando com lobisomens, sangue ruins, arriscando a PRÓPRIA VIDA! FIZ TUDO POR ELE E ELE ME DEU AS COSTAS!

Régulo pôs a mão no ombro da mãe. Muito lentamente, como se ela fosse se conformando aos poucos com o único filho que tinha agora, a Sra. Black se acalmou.

- Ele não faz mais parte da família – disse, entre dentes, embora em tom de voz normal. – Ninguém deve tratá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele está morto. Não herdará nada de mim ou de nenhum Black – olhou para todos na mesa, que lhe devolveram o olhar em forma de apoio, menos Narcisa, que não estava realmente ali, examinando as pontas do cabelo, e Alfardo, que permanecera sério e calado desde que chegara. – E tampem esta lareira! – exclamou a Sra. Black, apontando o polegar em direção à lareira às suas costas. – Até que o Ministério resolva a zona que está a Rede de Flu.

Andrômeda sentiu sua garganta fechar. Ficou de pé e correu para cima. Sirius não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, não podia ter. Começava a dar um pouco de razão ao pai. Sirius não só tinha dezesseis anos e era um tanto explosivo como também era inconseqüente e gostava de chamar a atenção, mas talvez estivesse levando tudo aquilo longe demais.

Entrou no quarto do primo (curiosamente mais bagunçado que o normal) e foi até a mesa de cabeceira, onde arranjou um pedaço de papel e uma pena velha. Então sentiu que não estava sozinha. Virou-se e viu Belatriz ali, sentada em cima da bancada, olhando a própria varinha nas mãos. Seus olhos de pálpebras baixas, semiocultos pela cortina de cabelos brilhantes em seu rosto, estavam daquela maneira que era um misto indefinido de tristeza e concentração. Algumas fadinhas mordentes cintilavam atrás dela, na cortina, soltando gritinhos quando se espetavam nos alfinetes enfiados ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Andrômeda para ela, que ergueu os olhos inexpressivos e fitou a irmã, muda. – Bem, acredito que irão trancar este quarto, agora que Sirius foi embora. – disse Andrômeda, examinando suavemente o aposento.

Belatriz, com seus olhos semicerrados, olhou ao redor.

- Ah, vão encaixotar tudo isso ou queimar – disse Andrômeda, imaginando que a irmã olhava para as coisas de Sirius. – Ele tinha objetos bem interessantes, aquele doidinho – acrescentou, fixando o olhar num cubo espelhado visível debaixo da cabeceira. – Que espécie de brinquedo é...

- Deixe isso aí – mandou Belatriz, ríspida.

A mão de Andrômeda parou na metade do caminho, e ela ficou imóvel, olhando o cubo.

- Por que? - perguntou, receosa.

- Porque eu estou dizendo para deixar aí! – Belatriz rosnou, apertando a varinha na mão.

Os lábios de Andrômeda se fecharam numa linha dura. Sem olhar para irmã, e tendo mais vontade ainda de despachar logo uma carta para Sirius, ela saiu do quarto, lembrando vagamente que já vira alguma coisa parecida com aquele cubo de vidro em algum lugar no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Compreendeu porquê o quarto estava tão desarrumado - Belatriz sabia que o cubo estava debaixo da cabeceira ainda que uma cama se interpusesse entre seus olhos e objeto e, a não ser que a irmã tivesse algum poder paranormal, não poderia saber disso sem que soubesse de antemão que o cubo estava ali. Tinha andado revirando o quarto de Sirius enquanto todos discutiam lá embaixo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius riu, adivinhando o que estaria incomodando tanto Belatriz a ponto de levá-la até seu quarto para vasculhá-lo. Deixou a última carta de Andrômeda de lado (que além disso informava também quase toda a conversa dos Black na cozinha enquanto ela estivera ali escutando) e ficou olhando o teto. Há algum tempo atrás, quando ele, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro iam para a Casa dos Gritos numa noite de lua cheia particularmente quente, Sirius pensou ter visto uma sombra deslizando pelo corredor, antes de saírem para os jardins de Hogwarts. Ele havia sido empurrado para fora da Capa da Invisibilidade quando Lupin grunhiu inesperadamente, sobressaltando Pedro, que o empurrou involuntariamente para frente. Somente mais tarde teve a idéia de que aquela sombra que os seguia fosse Belatriz, e nessa noite ela havia se interessado pela Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago.

Mas ela não sabia que a Capa pertencia a Tiago. Desde então, ele escutava a voz da prima invadindo seus sonhos, mais um dos truques que ela aprendera sozinha e que não ensinavam em Hogwarts. Algumas vezes sua voz era tão limpa e nítida que ela parecia estar ao lado da cama dele, sussurrando para que pensasse na capa, apenas pensasse nela, o lugar onde estava, e ficava repetindo essas palavras até que os sonhos de Sirius se desmanchassem, como que aborrecidos por perderam espaço para um intruso, e ele ficasse apenas escutando a voz dela, cada vez mais hipnótica. Começava a pensar na Capa. Primeiro, nas vezes em que a usara (nem sempre nas noites de lua cheia para ajudar Lupin), e na ocasião no mínimo desconcertante em que ele e Tiago surpreenderam duas garotas se beijando na torre da Lufa-lufa, quando tentavam chegar até a torre de Astronomia para furtar algumas lentes de longo alcance a fim de espiar a outra margem do lago no dia seguinte, onde Lílian e algumas outras garotas se reuniam quase sempre, no fim das tardes de verão.

Depois, então, começava a pensar nas vezes em que a havia perdido... Isso, murmurava Belatriz em sua mente, onde você costuma colocá-la? As imagens iam se formando, como um novo sonho – o quarto em que ele, Lupin, Tiago e Pedro dormiam, os cortinados das camas esvoaçando com a brisa da noite, os baús dos quatro, então alguma coisa cutucava sua cabeça com impaciência, e ele abria os olhos, tendo absoluta certeza de que encontraria o rosto da prima o encarando de perto, mas sempre se equivocava.

Por as mãos na Capa da Invisibilidade fora, por algum tempo, uma breve obsessão de Belatriz, e que agora ele descobria não ter sido tão passageira assim. Felizmente, a Capa quase nunca ficava com ele, e sim com Tiago. Era muito natural que alguém desejasse ter uma Capa da Invisibilidade, porém o interesse de Belatriz por ela era quase doentio. Ela deixava de dormir para invadir sua mente durante a noite e persuadi-lo a mostrá-la onde ficava a Capa. E agora ela também estava com a única coisa que tornava possível sua comunicação com Tiago quando estavam longe. Se ela fosse suficientemente esperta para descobrir como usar o cubo – e ele não duvidava que fosse – ela iria... iria...

Uma lata de lixo foi chutada na rua lá fora, causando um barulho estrondoso como o som de uma explosão.

- É só uma tapeçaria estúpida – murmurou Sirius quase inconsciente, a voz engrolada de sono.

A velocidade com a qual as férias passaram foi tamanha que, quando o Sr. Potter comentou sobre um pequeno defeito no expresso de Hogwarts que estava sendo resolvido, o nariz contraindo-se enquanto lia a edição matinal do _Profeta Diário_, Sirius e Tiago se assustaram; Tiago deixou escorregar a torrada que trazia para si, Sirius esqueceu que derramava leite fora da xícara, paralisado enquanto fazia as contas. Faltava apenas uma semana para que o sexto ano deles começasse. Haviam ficado entretidos em inúmeras coisas, como por exemplo em começar a preparar um mapa que desse conta de todo o terreno de Hogwarts até Hogsmeade, por onde eles perambulavam com Lupin nas noites de lua cheia. Não era tarefa fácil, porque Hogwarts possuía tantas passagens secretas quanto uma centopéia possui pernas. Não puderam terminar o mapa porque metade das anotações e das localizações ficara com Lupin e Pedro, de modo que tinham mapeado só até as estufas.

Os sonhos que Sirius invariavelmente tinha com sua mãe lhe gritando coisas impublicáveis ou com o estouro de seu nome na tapeçaria da família haviam diminuído consideravelmente, mais por esforço próprio que por qualquer outro motivo. Mas Belatriz parecia mais decidida a invadir seus sonhos para encontrar a Capa. E agora ela fazia isso todas as noites, e aquilo já estava irritando Sirius. Pensava numa maneira de conseguir prendê-la em seu sonho, porque sempre que tomava consciência dela, ela desaparecia, ou então fazia com que ele acordasse. Talvez o objetivo dela fosse ficar insistindo até que ele perdesse a cabeça e lhe entregasse a Capa de vez. Só que ele sequer considerava essa hipótese. Não gostava muito de Belatriz, e isso valia mais que qualquer argumento.

Mas havia uma coisa que Sirius tinha se esquecido completamente. Quando saiu de casa, saiu apenas com a roupa do corpo, e tanto seu uniforme de Hogwarts quanto seu material e tudo o mais tinha ficado para trás – em sua detestável casa. Pensou instantaneamente em Andrômeda, em seguida deixou a idéia de pedir mais um favor a ela de lado. Então, naquele mesmo dia, antes que o céu começasse a escurecer, Sirius já sabia exatamente o que teria de fazer algumas horas mais tarde. Durante o resto do dia ficou pensando na possibilidade de haver algum buraco em seu plano, porque não podia haver nenhum; se ele falhasse, se algo desse errado, uma coisa terrível aconteceria, agora que sua família inteira o odiava três vezes mais do que antes. Sentiu um gosto ruim na boca ao imaginar a possibilidade de ser trancafiado em seu abandonado quarto de repente, enquanto estivesse esvaziando o guarda-roupas.

- Sua mãe vedou as lareiras – disse Tiago quando Sirius lhe contou seu plano.

- Não vamos usar lareiras. Vamos usar a porta da frente.

E Sirius parou de falar quando a Sra. Potter entrou no mezanino, acenou com um sorriso para os garotos e foi até o canto, onde o pássaro que tinham ficava empoleirado. No momento antes da Sra. Potter entrar pela porta, não havia nada no poleiro senão uma teia de aranha meio arruinada, mas assim que ela apareceu, um pássaro gordo e de penas fofas materializou-se no pau, abrindo o bico para o peixe que ela rapidamente estendeu no ar e fez deslizar para dentro do bico escancarado do animal, que o engoliu com um ruído de prazer. Tiago olhava a cena sem realmente prestar atenção, e foi estreitando os olhos, um sorriso excitado surgindo discretamente em seu rosto maroto. Sirius ficou satisfeito: finalmente o amigo tinha compreendido seu plano.

A casa dos Potter estava mergulhada no mais velado silêncio. O relógio na cozinha tiquetaqueava sossegado e apenas uma débil luz estava acesa no hall, perto da porta da frente, iluminando a toa o espaço estreito e vazio que era o corredor que dava para a saída. Um estalo mínimo ecoou pelo corredor do terceiro andar. A porta do quarto de Tiago se abriu e se fechou novamente alguns segundos depois. Passos ecoaram até as escadas, fazendo o piso velho e desgastado da casa ranger como se ameaçasse ceder de vez. Um dos quadros no segundo andar abriu os olhos sonolentos e os foi virando devagarzinho para o lado, como se seguisse algo que passasse diante de seu nariz.

A porta da frente também se abriu e se fechou quase imediatamente. Na rua deserta e silenciosa, Sirius e Tiago pararam, olhando ao redor.

Tiago estava com o rosto corado de excitação, os enormes olhos que eram uma mistura de avelã e pistache brilhando de maneira alucinada. Era como ficava quando iam fazer algo proibido. Sirius achou que se Lílian devia vê-lo mais vezes daquele jeito.

Um estampido quebrou o silêncio da noite, e no segundo seguinte duas criaturas destoantes corriam pela escuridão, atravessando a rua dos fundos da Biblioteca: um grande e elegante cão negro e, correndo ao seu lado, igualmente grande, um cervo de pelo castanho claro e brilhante com uma galhada de onde várias pontas se ramificavam.

A silhueta de Lupin estava estampada contra a parede da ex-casa de Sirius. Ele avistou o cão e o cervo se aproximarem silenciosamente, surgindo ao longe na escuridão; os lampiões ao longo da rua já estavam todos apagados quando eles chegaram.

Lupin colocou a mão no bolso e retirou um canivete, olhando para os dois animais agora parados em sua frente.

- Pedro já deve estar chegando com a Capa. Ele disse que vocês a entregaram a ele muito em cima da hora. Você vai ter de entrar também? – perguntou ao cervo, como se o animal tivesse capacidade de conversar. – Ah, se Dumbledore ao menos desconfiar...

O cão farejou a porta, agitado, a língua rósea pendendo para fora da boca de maneira ofegante. Lupin subiu os degraus e encaixou suavemente a faquinha do canivete na fechadura, girando-o cautelosamente. A porta se abriu, sem ruído, e Lupin a empurrou para que Sirius entrasse, lançando um olhar veemente a Tiago, que abaixou a cabeça e encostou os chifres na porta, a impedindo de fechar-se e entrando também.

O chão empoeirado estava cheio de pegadas que seguiam para todos os lados da casa. O cão seguiu pelo corredor, as patas macias sequer fazendo som, passou pela porta da cozinha e subiu as escadas de cinco em cinco degraus. Parou na frente da porta que reconheceu ser a do seu quarto e a empurrou com a pata. Estava trancada. Então ele desceu novamente, indo até a porta semi-aberta da frente. Lupin parecia já estar esperando que ele voltasse.

- É claro que está trancada - disse em voz baixa. – Estranho seria se não estivesse. Já imaginavam que você tentaria voltar para buscar suas coisas... não na forma de um cão, é claro.

Outro garoto, mais baixo e de olhos úmidos e negros, estava parado atrás de Lupin, segurando uma bela e aveludada manta que brilhava ao luar em matizes de azul e preto. O garoto passou a manta para Lupin, que a girou no ar sobre a própria cabeça e desapareceu logo em seguida.

- Não deixe a porta bater, Pedro – disse uma voz, no que o garoto obedeceu, segurando a porta, temeroso e ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

Lupin entrou atrás do cão. Viu Tiago no final do corredor, virado para a cozinha como se vigiasse a passagem. Subiram as escadas e Lupin retirou de debaixo da Capa apenas a mão para que pudesse encaixar o canivete na fechadura. Com outro clique quase imperceptível, ela girou e abriu. O cão dessa vez pressionou a pata contra ela e entrou no quarto.

Lupin esperou do lado de fora, apurando os ouvidos. Não havia som algum nos corredores. Lá embaixo, uma sombra com galhada comprida movia-se suavemente, e uma nesga de luar entrava pela porta da rua que Pedro estava segurando para que o vento não fechasse. Não deviam estar ali, Dumbledore não podia saber, mas parecia que ele sempre adivinhava tudo, talvez até mesmo já soubesse que estavam usando seus poderes de animagos numa ocasião arriscada que não a de fazer-lhe companhia.

Começou a imaginar, como sempre imaginava depois das noites de lua cheia, quando ele, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro se reuniam, exaustos, no salão comunal da Grifinória, qual seria o dia em que aquilo tudo terminaria, quando inventariam um remédio ou algo que ao menos amenizasse sua fúria enquanto lobisomem...

Ping...

... E qual seria o dia em que teria coragem suficiente para contar a Dumbledore que andavam perambulando muito além da Casa dos Gritos.

Ping... Ping...

Lupin olhou para baixo. Uma coisa brilhava entre seus pés, escura e densa, saindo por debaixo da porta do quarto. Confuso, Lupin pegou a maçaneta, pensando em chamar por Sirius, então três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Uma mão branca segurou seu pulso de repente, um ganido alto veio de dentro do quarto, seguido por um latido e outro ganido de dor, e alguém começou a gritar em algum lugar da casa.

Lupin ergueu os olhos e por um segundo achou estar vendo Sirius em sua frente. Era um garoto muito branco e de cabelos negros penteados para trás, os olhos claros cintilando de maneira doentia nas órbitas, os traços bem feitos deformados por um horroroso sorriso de vitória.

- NÃO O DEIXEM SAIR! – gritava uma mulher não se sabia de onde.

Um estalo veio de dentro do quarto em que Sirius estava, e Lupin empurrou a porta com a outra mão livre. As luzes estavam acesas. A cena que viu fez seu estômago se contrair, causando-lhe uma forte sensação de enjôo. Uma garota estava parada no centro do aposento, a mão erguida e segurando uma varinha que derramava sangue pela ponta como uma fonte derrama água, e todo o chão estava coberto com o mais escuro e brilhante sangue. Sirius rosnava, apesar de não estar mais sob a forma de um cão; estava ajoelhado perto da garota, as mãos espalmadas no chão e os ombros trêmulos. Havia roupas e coisas jogadas pelo quarto, manchadas de sangue.

- Almofadinhas! – chamou alguém lá fora, a voz vindo pela janela aberta. Lupin reconheceu como sendo a voz de Pedro.

O chão estremeceu, as escadas rangeram; uma pessoa vinha subindo por ela aos tropeços. Ignorando completamente a gritaria e o garoto que tentava violentamente afastar Lupin da porta, Tiago chegou ao segundo patamar e olhou para dentro do quarto. Lupin viu quando os olhos do amigo ficaram desfocados de repente, e ele caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

- Ele está aqui, mãe! – gritou o garoto que segurava Lupin. – Não veio sozinho!

Lupin estava em transe. Sequer viu quando duas pessoas surgiram no outro lado do corredor, fazendo barulho. Havia tanto sangue... Sirius estava com os joelhos e as mãos embebidas em sangue... o que...

- Não é meu! – berrou Sirius, como que descobrindo os pensamentos de Lupin. Ele estreitou os olhos raivosos para a garota. - BELATRIZ!

- É seu, sim! – devolveu ela com o mesmo ódio, abaixando-se e levantando a cabeça de Sirius pelo queixo. – Este é o seu sangue, o sangue dos Black, e isto é para você sentir de verdade a dor de ser separado do próprio sangue!

Eles ficaram se encarando. Era difícil dizer qual dos dois tremia mais de raiva. Belatriz agora tinha descido a mão pelo pescoço de Sirius e o segurava com tanta firmeza que podia perfeitamente o estar enforcando, embora ele não reagisse e continuasse pregado no chão, apenas a olhando, o lábio inferior tremendo por alguma razão além da ira.

Lupin deixou de ver a cena quando foi puxado bruscamente para trás pela gola da blusa. Um homem alto e de nariz imponente entrou pelo quarto, mas estacou de repente, parecendo horrorizado com tanto sangue em seus pés, soltando uma exclamação de pavor.

- Me deixe passar, Jeremy! – fez uma voz feminina às costas do homem. Uma mulher baixa e de aparência nervosa puxou a varinha da mão de Belatriz, em seguida encaixou a própria mão debaixo de um dos braços de Sirius e o fez ficar de pé com visível esforço, pois ele era bem maior que ela.

Sirius cambaleou para fora do quarto, sua brancura acentuando-se e seu rosto brilhando de suor. Então a mulher o largou com uma careta de desagrado, e ele escorou-se num móvel no corredor, os olhos fixos não na mulher, mas sim em Tiago, caído no chão perto de Lupin.

- Agora, me escute – disse a mulher. – Você não sai nunca mais desta casa. Nunca mais põe os pés para além da porta desta casa! Sequer para ir à escola!

- Isso é demais! – exclamou o homem, lançando um olhar agudo a mulher como se a achasse louca.

Os olhos de Tiago foram se abrindo vagarosamente.

- Não me desacate na frente deles! – esbravejou a mulher, os olhos apertados de revolta.

Sirius não estava prestando atenção. Enquanto era mantido para trás por Régulo, Lupin viu os olhos do amigo passearem pela casa: na janela aberta em seu quarto às costas de Lupin, em Tiago, nas escadas, e novamente nas janelas, parando em Lupin, que o encarou.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para que Lupin entendesse. Então fez um breve aceno para Sirius, que inclinou-se para frente com um gemido de dor, ao passo que seus pais discutiam e Régulo olhava a cena sem nada legível no olhar. Um estampido ecoou pela casa, e no segundo seguinte Sirius havia desaparecido. No lugar dele um cão enorme, negro e peludo surgiu, passando entre Régulo e o pai, pulando por cima de Tiago e descendo as escadas. Ninguém, além de Belatriz, fez coisa alguma senão olhar o ponto em que antes estivera Sirius, as caras perplexas. Ela empurrou Régulo para o lado e sumiu pela escada abaixo, quase tão veloz quanto o cão. Na confusão, Lupin foi esquecido; sentiu a gola de sua blusa ser solta e abaixou-se, o que nem era realmente necessário, pois os olhos de Régulo, antes indiferentes, agora estavam arregalados de assombro e nada o interessava mais do que achar uma explicação para o que acabara de ver acontecer ao irmão.

Lupin ajudou Tiago a se erguer, passando o braço do amigo por trás de seu pescoço, então entraram no quarto, e Lupin sentiu que as pernas de Tiago enfraqueciam mais uma vez ao atravessarem a piscina de sangue.

- Sirius... - ele murmurou, olhando para o chão.

- Não, ele está bem, esse sangue não saiu dele – explicou Lupin, igualmente nauseado, indo até a janela aberta, onde o cortinado esvoaçava salpicado de sangue nas pontas.

Uma chuva grossa havia começado a cair. Os trovões cortavam o céu como se fossem rasgos luminosos.

- Almofadinhas! – Pedro recomeçou, apertando os olhos para a janela, de onde, a poucos minutos atrás, roupas e livros voavam. – Almo...

Mas um vulto negro saiu pela porta que ele havia deixado aberta e presa por uma pedra. Sirius, em sua forma de cachorro, e com as pontas dos pelos pretos molhadas de sangue, disparou pela rua escura. Uma garota, cujos cabelos longos pareciam uma massa uniformemente lisa e negra brilhando na noite, o seguiu.

Pedro ficou os olhando por muito tempo, até sumirem na chuva, depois escutou um barulho vindo da janela e viu as patas um cervo aparecendo por ela. O animal impulsionou o corpo para frente e recolheu as patas dianteiras enquanto fazia um longo arco no ar e caia no chão. Lupin pulou em seguida, não caindo com tanta leveza quanto o amigo.

- Vá atrás deles! – gritou Lupin para Pedro, apontando o caminho na frente deles, que seguia interminável até ser subitamente tragado pela escuridão.

Volta e meia o cão desaparecia de vista ou confundia-se com o negro do asfalto e da noite, somente o ruído de suas patas espalhando água por onde passavam indicavam o caminho que ele estava traçando. Belatriz o enxergou quando ele virou numa rua iluminada por lâmpadas douradas de gás. Mas ele tinha entrado numa rua sem saída. Casas antigas a ladeavam e, no final, havia uma igreja de paredes esverdeadas e enormes torres que acabavam em agulhas.

Nem o cão nem Belatriz hesitaram em entrar dentro dela. Assim que Belatriz passou pelo portal e fechou as portas da igreja, um raio caiu ali nas proximidades, fazendo a iluminação cair e voltar, oscilando durante alguns minutos. Encostada à porta e esperando a luz se estabilizar, Belatriz ofegava, embora estivesse séria e atenta. Mas a luz não tornou a se estabilizar, ao invés disso tremeluziu uma última vez e toda a igreja mergulhou no escuro. O altar desapareceu, as colunas de mármore branco reluziram com a claridade que ultrapassava os vitrais, as imagens dos santos pareciam estranhamente vivas.

Belatriz detestava igrejas. Olhou ao redor com desprezo, então escutou uma respiração ressonando em algum lugar debaixo da cúpula... entre os bancos...

Sirius surgiu perto de uma das colunas, andando pelo corredor lateral. Parecia tranqüilo, porém, quando se sentou na escadaria do altar, a cabeça baixa e os cabelos pingando água, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e os membros penderam lânguidos e cansados.

- Andrômeda tem mais cérebro que você – disse Belatriz enquanto caminhava em direção a ele, a voz duplamente amplificada. – Ela é incomodamente esperta.

- De quem era aquele sangue?

- Dela.

Sirius ergueu os olhos.

- Você se importa? – perguntou Belatriz em tom de desafio, abaixando-se no degrau abaixo do que Sirius estava.

- Diga que ela está apenas um pouco ferida e eu mato você.

O sorriso tenso de Belatriz desfez-se abruptamente. Seus olhos tremeram e brilharam demais em um curto espaço de tempo, em seguida seus cílios umedeceram de maneira estranha quando ela piscou demoradamente. Então ela sorriu novamente.

- Ela se cortou – começou em voz baixa – no arame farpado da porta do próprio quarto...

- Que ela colocou para que nem você nem Narcisa entrassem no meio da noite e tentassem sufocá-la com o travesseiro.

- ... eu peguei algumas gotas e fiz o milagre de Deus – Belatriz estreitou os olhos para o altar atrás de Sirius. – Multipliquei. Por isso – acrescentou ela na mesma voz sussurrada – você sentiu que suas entranhas estavam sendo retorcidas por dentro, hoje à noite. Mas isso pode ser para sempre, é só você não me dar aquela Capa.

- Não... é... minha – Sirius rosnou. Estava tendo uma vontade louca de esticar as mãos e apertar o pescoço da prima. Na verdade, ela parecia tão vulnerável parada em sua frente que ele imaginou coisas horríveis para fazer com ela. Então ele caiu em si. – Você não pode fazer isso.

Belatriz riu e jogou os cabelos para trás, exibindo maliciosamente o pescoço branco e molhado. Um pensamento pouco provável, mas cheio de nexo, passou pela cabeça de Sirius; ela podia ler mentes. Fora ela quem lera sua mente quando ele pensou em fugir. Fora ela quem lera sua mente quando ele planejara voltar para buscar suas coisas, e por isso estava tudo armado quando ele chegou, e Belatriz estava lendo sua mente enquanto ele pensava em esganá-la.

- Comece – disse ela entre dentes, os olhos faiscando de uma maneira assustadora. Pegou a mão dele e a colocou no próprio pescoço. – Me mate, Sirius. Eu não escolheria maneira melhor para morrer!

Ele sentiu a pele dela debaixo de seus dedos, morna e viva; as veias pulsando contra a palma de sua mão, o sangue fluindo de leve assim como a respiração abaixo da garganta, fazendo o buraco entre as clavículas da garota subir e descer. O rosto dela ficou inteiramente liso – nenhum sorriso de desdém, olhar traiçoeiro ou sobrancelha franzida em fúria - parecia-se exatamente com o rosto de uma garota de quinze anos. Sirius largou-a como se seu pescoço desse choque. Nesse exato momento a porta da igreja foi empurrada e a chuva entrou, agora mais forte que nunca, e três figuras pararam debaixo do arco; Lupin, Pedro e Tiago.

Os três observaram a cena por alguns segundos, atordoados, como se estranhassem o silêncio e a proximidade de ambos, então Tiago começou a andar em direção a eles.

- Está... hum... o que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

Belatriz furou Sirius com o olhar.

- Pontas, traga aqui sua Capa – pediu Sirius ao amigo.

Tiago não hesitou. Pedro a estendeu e ele a pegou, a levando até Sirius.

- Se importa de emprestar para minha prima? – a voz de Sirius era seca.

Tiago olhou de Belatriz para Sirius, visivelmente curioso. Sirius o encarou, inexpressivo. Tiago ofereceu lentamente a Capa para Belatriz, que a recolheu.

- Você perdeu uma grande chance hoje – disse ela a Sirius, depois ficou de pé e foi recuando, a Capa estendida no braço. – Se fosse comigo, eu não teria hesitado.

Mas Sirius não teve vontade de responder. A imagem de si próprio enfiando um daqueles tocos de vela pelo nariz da garota foi tão inevitável que ele escutou a gargalhada de Belatriz mesmo quando ela já estava bastante distante.


	3. Um incêndio para Lupin

3. Um incêndio para Lupin   
  
_In the sheltering shade of the forest_Calling calming silence 

_Accompanied only by the full moon_

_The howling of a night wolf_

_And the path under my bare feet..._

_- Nightwish_

A Sra. Potter centralizou o nó da gravata no pescoço do filho. Depois colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça de Tiago, que ria das tentativas vãs que a mãe fazia de abaixar seus cabelos.

- Ah, porque não podiam ser como os de Sirius? – lamentava ela, agora arrumando com facilidade os cabelos de Sirius, que estavam caindo de qualquer maneira por cima dos olhos.

- Eleanor, por favor – pediu o Sr. Potter, parado na porta.

A Sra. Potter lançou um último olhar de avaliação a Tiago e o empurrou para fora enquanto inclinava-se para amarrar mais uma vez os cadarços dos tênis.

- Mamãe não é uma gata? – Tiago murmurou para Sirius, observando com um sorriso suave a mãe em roupas de trouxas: uma calça jeans justa, pois era a única que ela possuía para ocasiões em que precisasse andar pelas ruas de Londres, um blusão folgado e mal abotoado e os cabelos soltos, longos e livres de tranças batendo perto dos cotovelos. Ela lutava para amarrar os fios do tênis.

Enquanto estava abaixada ali, o rosto voltado para baixo, Sirius sentiu uma sensação ruim no estômago. Era quase daquele exato jeito que Belatriz ficava quando usava suas blusas. E ele percebeu que, não só a Sra. Potter como todas as garotas deveriam andar sempre assim; um tanto desleixadas.

- Eleanor! – berrou o Sr. Potter de algum lugar atrás do muro.

A Sra. Potter fez uma careta nervosa e saiu pela porta, com os cadarços desamarrados, empurrando os garotos para fora.

Eles saíram para a rua iluminada de sol, e, no entanto, vazia, nos fundos da Biblioteca Municipal, atravessaram-na e caminharam até o metrô. O Sr. Potter comprou os tiquetes, embolando-se um pouco com o dinheiro, então os quatro se dirigiram para a estação e esperaram o metrô, que não tardou a chegar, levando consigo vento e o chapéu de um senhor quando passou como um jato e começou a frear.

Sirius olhou a linha do metrô quando entraram, logo acima da porta.

"A próxima parada é Stockwell..." fez a voz da uma mulher saindo de pequenos buraquinhos no teto.

Contou. Iam descer na sétima parada, ou ao menos deveriam, se a estação de metrô que havia dentro de King´s Cross não tivesse sido soterrada numa revolta de duendes há nove anos atrás, de modo que desceriam uma parada antes e andariam um pedaço.

Um grupo de colegiais começou a dar risadinhas assim que Sirius entrou, e após um certo tempo em que ele demonstrou não as ter notado ali, elas começaram a morder os lábios. Uma delas agora olhava para Tiago enquanto cochichava ardentemente algo para a amiga do lado. Elas explodiram em risadas, e desta vez se tornou até mesmo idiota continuar ignorando-as, uma vez que o metrô inteiro virou as cabeças para elas. Sirius ergueu os olhos na direção delas. Uma das garotas corou violentamente e fingiu interesse pelo livro que uma moça lia no banco em sua frente, as outras lhe endereçaram sorrisos. Rindo de lado, Sirius tornou a baixar a cabeça. Tiago pensava em algo muito além daquele mundo, os olhos vidrados em algum ponto fora do metrô, onde só passavam paredes de pedra escura em alta velocidade.

"Warren Street," anunciou a mulher, e o metrô começou a parar. O aviso de PORTA EM MOVIMENTO se acendeu.

- Eles são tão atrasados – comentou a Sra. Potter em voz baixa, em pé ao lado de Sirius. – Se Paul não tivesse tanto medo de aparatar, já estaríamos lá.

- Ele tem medo? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Morre. Desde que o tio aparatou errado e passou a viver em dois lugares diferentes porque nunca mais achou a própria cabeça, ele tem peripaques quando escuta a palavra aparatar.

"Próxima estação, Euston"

O metrô mal andou alguns segundos, então parou novamente e os Potter e Sirius desceram. Saíram para a rua clara pela segunda vez, e aquele perímetro estava abarrotado de gente, estudantes e homens e mulheres de terno e gravata.

- Veja, Eleanor, eles não são tão extravagantes quanto você acha – disse o Sr. Potter. – Acho muito bonito o jeito que se vestem para trabalhar.

A Sr. Potter lançou um olhar oblíquo à meia calça de uma mulher que passava.

- Pelo amor de Deus, como é que elas conseguem não se coçar com isso?

Tiago também virou-se para olhar a mulher quando ela passou, embora Sirius desconfiasse que não era bem na meia calça dela que ele estava interessado.

Duas garotas passaram e deram sorrisinhos para Treze, que parecia mal humorado nos braços de Sirius.

King´s Cross estava tão apinhada de trouxas quanto de bruxos. Frank Longbottom e a irmã corriam contra a maré de pessoas que entrava no trem, desaparecendo de repente. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos e curtos, que Sirius tinha certeza ser da Grifinória, olhava para os lados como que esperando alguém. Ellie Jones, jogadora do time da Lufa-lufa, conversava com um grupo de pessoas vestidas como trouxas, abraçando cada um antes de se virar numa direção e correr, evaporando tão subitamente que sequer o guarda, parado ali perto, notou.

Os cabelos exageradamente louros de Lúcio Malfoy refulgiram entre todas as outras cabeças. Tiago passou os olhos por ele e os desviou naturalmente, como se o garoto fosse transparente, mas Sirius fixou nele os olhos, movendo a cabeça de vez em quando para desviar das pessoas que entravam em sua frente, para o continuar vendo. E então, como se uma coisa puxasse a outra, viu Narcisa ao seu lado, o rosto levemente desinteressado e o nariz erguido, seu tio Alfardo, trajando um elegante terno trouxa marrom, a altura superando a de Lúcio, Andrômeda, alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, com dois fones de ouvido enfiados um em cada orelha e um aparelhinho trouxa numa das mãos, para o qual Narcisa lançava olhares de desprezo. Régulo provavelmente já tinha passado para o outro lado.

Antigamente Sirius costumava ir com eles até a estação, então se separava e ia procurar por Tiago, Lupin ou Pedro. Era estranho vê-los distante e tão completamente desligados, embora isso não significasse uma coisa ruim. Sirius continuou olhando distraidamente na direção de seu tio Alfardo e suas primas, então a Sra. Potter colocou gentilmente a mão em seu ombro, o puxando de volta para aquele lado.

- Está pronto, querido? – perguntou.

- Vamos – fez ele para Tiago.

- Mandem corujas, quantas quiserem, se precisarem de algo – disse Eleanor para os dois.

- Menos quando receberem detenções – resmungou o Sr. Potter. – Fazemos coleção de bilhetes dizendo que vocês pegaram detenções. Um por semana.

- O senhor devia estar feliz – replicou Tiago com ar indignado, as sobrancelhas elevadas. – Só faz receber bilhetes, quem cumpre as detenções somos nós. Eu só estou brincando – acrescentou ele nervoso quando os bigodes do pai estremeceram.

- Obrigado – disse Sirius aos pais de Tiago, abraçando a Sra. Potter, que pareceu comovida. – Estamos em dívida.

- Ora, deixe de besteiras – resmungou ela.

- Tentem aprender coisas úteis esse ano – o Sr. Potter falou.

O olhar que Tiago endereçou a Sirius foi tão treloso que ele próprio teve de sufocar uma risada, fazendo suas narinas dilatarem com o esforço. Talvez para não precisar ser obrigado a responder, Tiago atravessou a barreira, Sirius sorriu para os Potter e foi em seguida.

- O trem está partindo! – fez uma voz zangada de uma das janelas.

Eles correram os olhos ao longo do trem, que ronronava com o motor ligado, e viram um rosto perspicaz e bonito os encarando com luminosos olhos verdes.

- Potter! Andem!

Sirius olhou para o lado. Igualmente atrasadas, Narcisa e Andrômeda ainda não tinham embarcado; procuravam alguma coisa nas mochilas. Ele hesitou, desejando que Andrômeda virasse o rosto em sua direção, mas quando ela finalmente fez isso, ele achou que teria sido melhor que não tivesse desejado tanto. Andrômeda o viu e agiu como se não tivesse visto. Ela disse alguma coisa para a irmã, então ambas subiram. Sirius sentiu Tiago o puxar para dentro do trem também, após ter colocado as malas no bagageiro.

- Que foi? – perguntou, e atropelou a própria pergunta: – Ela falou com a gente. Ela falou... você acha que... comigo?

Finalmente conseguiram, os malditos, Sirius pensava. Imaginou qual teria sido a coisa que haviam dito para que Andrômeda passasse a desprezá-lo também. Algo bastante imundo que mesmo sua mente criativa não tinha condições para adivinhar.

- Seria muito óbvio se fossemos para a cabine dela? – perguntou Tiago. – Acho que ela estava nos...

- Não – respondeu Sirius sem ouvir e sem pensar. – Vamos procurar Aluado e Rabicho.

Acharam tanto Lupin quanto Pedro numa cabine perto dali.

- Achei que fossem perder o trem de vez – falou Lupin, olhando um livro com figuras feitas em tinta prateada, a voz tão calma como sempre.

Sirius não prestou atenção no que falavam, embora fosse constantemente interrogado e sua opinião fosse requisitada, ele respondia qualquer coisa e às vezes sorria para não parecer tão arrogante e comentava qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça. Então, de repente, a porta da cabine se abriu. Tiago virou-se quase instantaneamente para a porta, os olhos vidrados e a boca entreaberta, mas voltou a conferir a tabela de resultados dos últimos jogos de quadribol com Pedro quando percebeu que era somente Andrômeda.

- Sirius, por que é que você não pediu para mim? – ela falou, ligeiramente magoada.

Descobrindo que o fato de ela não o odiar não era na verdade tão importante, ele respondeu com uma nota de displicência na voz:

- Não ia adiantar, de qualquer jeito. Belatriz lê mentes.

- É, ela é bem inteligente – Andrômeda disse em tom de reflexão, não se surpreendendo tanto com a notícia. - Faz coisas que nós nem sonhamos como se faz. Não sei com quem aprende. Passou o resto das férias, desde que você fez a burrada de tentar pegar suas coisas sozinho, aparecendo e desaparecendo pelos corredores, como se fosse assombração.

Tiago ergueu os olhos para a garota.

- Não fui sozinho – replicou Sirius, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Andrômeda acenou para os outros três.

- Que seja, foi uma idiotice – então ela fechou a porta com urgência e abaixou o tom de voz. – Régulo andou dizendo que você... mutou na frente deles...

- Ele andou dizendo? – Sirius ficou sério. – Para quem ele andou dizendo?

- Para nós... para a família, mas sua mãe o proibiu de espalhar, não se preocupe. Ela desmaiou, sabe, depois que viu você fazer aquilo. Acha que você também é um mestiço.

Foi a vez de Lupin a olhar, por cima da borda do livro, porém não havia ressentimento em sua expressão, e ele logo tornou a baixar os olhos para sua leitura.

Era melhor que achassem, ao menos iriam desistir de persegui-lo.

- Sirius, me desculpe – começou Andrômeda, quando Sirius perdeu o interesse nela e passou a olhar a paisagem, que passava gradativamente de cidade para subúrbio –, eu não podia, fui proibida, quero dizer, de falar com você. Se Narcisa...

- Eu não disse nada – rebateu ele, tornando a fitá-la.

Andrômeda se calou e ficou olhando Treze, enroscado debaixo do banco de Lupin.

- Preciso ir – disse, de repente. – Vejo vocês em Hogwarts.

Então, apenas alguns minutos após Andrômeda ter saído, pessoas passaram pelo corredor fazendo barulho. Uma garota olhou para dentro da cabine deles e um silêncio sepulcral se fez lá fora. Tiago, Sirius e Lupin se entreolharam, tensos.

Sirius olhou para a tranca da porta numa eminência desesperada, mas ela se abriu e a cabine foi invadida por cinco ou seis garotas ao mesmo tempo.

- Com licença, podemos ficar aqui com vocês? – perguntou uma delas, os dentes brancos brilhando atrás dos lábios, que ela curvou num sorriso delicado para os garotos. – Todas as outras cabines já estão saturadas.

- Claro – respondeu Tiago, desinteressado, agora indo para a seção de piadas do _Profeta Diário_.

- Que gracinha... - fez uma delas para Treze. Ele ronronou tão alto que mais duas se aproximaram para o acariciar.

- Você cresceu, Potter – disse a mais sorridente ao sentar no chão, perto dele. – Ouvi falar que o apanhador da Corvinal agora é Allan Christopher, o que salvou a casa nos cinco segundos no final do jogo contra a Sonserina, no campeonato do ano passado.

- Ele foi substituído no último minuto – uma menina de cabelos negros e sardas no nariz incrementou. A memória de Sirius deu pontadas indicando que aquela era, possivelmente, Every – e agora ficou no time de vez.

- Vocês querem chocolate? - ofereceu uma delas, e tirou da mochila uma quantidade tão farta de sapos de chocolate que até mesmo Lupin simpatizou um pouco mais com as garotas naquele momento.

Mas Tiago estava terminantemente fechado para diálogos. Sirius, que havia desviado os olhos para a janela com explícito desinteresse nas garotas, achou que o amigo estava sendo um tanto rude, e atirou um pedaço de chocolate em sua cabeça quando as garotas desligaram-se dele por alguns segundos. Ele gesticulou com ar que beirava a superioridade para que Tiago largasse o jornal.

- Onde está seu pomo? – perguntou Every, voltando de repente a olhá-lo.

- Me passe o suco de morango, Parker – pediu alguma delas que, no tumulto de cabelos e pernas, tornou-se difícil distinguir qual era.

- Está na mochila - respondeu Tiago.

- Pode nos mostrar? – pediu a garota de dentes radiantemente brancos, lhe lançando um sorriso alvo.

Tiago a olhou, a folha de jornal que segurava estremeceu um pouco, então ele apanhou a mochila e abriu o zíper de um bolso, onde um calombinho zumbia. A bolinha dourada esticou as asas e saiu voando rápido demais para que os pares de olhos fascinados pudessem acompanhar.

- Você não consegue pegar essa _coisinha_! – exclamou uma delas, tentando seguir o vulto dourado.

Foi como se alguém tivesse entrado pela cabine e gritado que ele não podia fazer aquilo. Tiago ficou de pé e mirou o pomo com concentração. Ele corria de um lado para o outro, indo e voltando, deixando todos um tanto zonzos. Então Tiago ergueu o braço no ar e quando o abaixou de novo, estava com o pomo debatendo-se entre os dedos.

- Ahhh – derreteu-se uma delas, o olhando com declarada admiração.

Sirius riu; Lupin revirou os olhos; Pedro assobiou.

- Deixe-me ver de perto, parece tão mínimo – disse uma garota, inclinando-se para Tiago, que depositou o pomo cuidadosamente na mão dela. Treze sibilava para o objeto irrequieto e que zumbia como um bezourinho. – Tiago, você é... você... como você consegue?

Mas ela não segurou o pomo com a devida firmeza. Ele escapou e foi novamente para o teto, e dessa vez Treze foi muito mais rápido até mesmo que Tiago, saindo de debaixo do banco e pulando por cima das garotas, que se sobressaltaram e derramaram o suco de morango em cima das roupas. Uma delas se moveu tão de repente que deu sem querer uma rasteira em Tiago; ele se desequilibrou e tombou no precário pedaço de chão que ainda restava livre.

A gargalhada que Sirius deu foi tão espontânea e sonora que todas as garotas começaram a rir também.

Uma das pernas de Tiago estava por cima do colo de Every, perto de sua cabeça estava uma das pernas de Lupin, que se esquivava do pomo tentando afastá-lo como se fosse um mosquito persistente.

A garota que fizera Tiago cair pareceu francamente constrangida.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria...

- Que boa vida, hein? Rodeado de mulheres, literal... – Sirius estava começando a zombar, uma lágrima descendo em seu rosto, quando a porta da cabine abriu-se pela terceira vez e Lílian surgiu.

- Poderiam fazer menos barulho? – perguntou, olhando Sirius, e depois observando o resto da cabine. Seus olhos se deteram em Tiago. Foi quase impossível dizer o que significava a expressão que atravessou seu rosto. – Que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – a voz dela era estranhamente calma e contida. – Menos... menos dez pontos... menos vinte... – ela passou os olhos por cada garota, ficando cada vez mais estranha - menos oitenta pontos para a Grifinória.

- O QUÊ? – Sirius ficou de pé. – O que... PORQUE?

- Minerva teria tirado mais – disse ela maquinalmente, agora estudando a perna de Tiago perpassada pela perna de outra garota.

Tiago não percebeu quando o pomo escapou pela porta; levantou-se com tanta pressa que pisou nos dedos de várias garotas. Elas soltaram exclamações de dor, e Lílian, que parecia ter um caroço entalado na garganta, sumiu de repente, Tiago indo arrebatado atrás dela pelo corredor.

- Reze para que não haja nenhuma janela aberta – disse Lupin, os cabelos despenteados.

Sirius afrouxou a gravata com uma cara desanimada e saiu da cabine.

- Acho que Burton pode lhe emprestar uma vassoura! – gritou-lhe Lupin.

- Fechem todas as janelas, por favor – Sirius dizia em voz alta pelos corredores.

Uma exclamação de espanto veio de algumas cabines para trás. Sirius correu até lá. Mas era somente um garoto do primeiro ano mostrando para a colega a coleção de fichinhas-líquidas que possuía.

- Certo, não vou conseguir fazer isso sem Tiago – suspirou Sirius ao fechar a porta da cabine.

O amigo não estava nos corredores, sinal de que havia entrado em alguma cabine atrás de Lílian, que provavelmente ficava no vagão dos monitores. Sirius foi até lá. Três garotos jogavam Snap explosivo no chão. Nenhum sinal de Lílian ou Tiago. O único lugar que restava era o último vagão, onde não havia cabine, apenas uma salinha com uma porta, e um pequeno espaço que parecia uma varandinha, vedado por uma corrente. Sirius retrocedeu pelo corredor, quando finalmente começou a ouvir vozes.

- Eu já expliquei, dez pontos por garota, e eram seis – Lílian dizia. - Faça as contas.

- Ainda sobram vinte!– Tiago replicava.

Sirius parou antes de chegar no vagão, decidido a não entrar de fato até que a discussão tivesse sido resolvida.

- Não são permitidas orgias dentro do trem! – Lílian falou. Ambos estavam quase gritando.

- Não estávamos fazendo orgias!

- Então fico com nojo de imaginar o que você precisaria estar fazendo com aquelas garotas para considerar uma orgia!

- Eu caí! – a aflição de Tiago ficava tão aparente em sua voz que Sirius não precisava ver o amigo para saber que ele empalidecia. – Tropecei quando o pomo voou da nossa mão.

- Então da próxima vez costure o pomo na sua maldita mão!

- Lílian!

- O seu exibicionismo é cada dia mais ridículo, assim como as suas desculpas. "Tropecei quando o pomo voou"! Você é doente.

- Devolva os pontos da Grifinória, você não pode descontar seu ciúme na casa inteira.

Alguma coisa explodiu dentro da cabine. Sirius sobressaltou-se, desejando que aquele barulho não fosse Tiago voando pelos ares, então olhou pelo vidro. A varinha de Lílian jazia apontada para o chão, ao lado de seu corpo, e um furo havia sido aberto no chão na direção em que a varinha apontava. Ainda fumegava, como se uma bala de revolver tivesse perfurado o piso. Tiago estava encolhido contra a parede.

- Suma... da minha... frente! – Lílian disse. – Se não quiser perder TODOS os pontos da sua casa!

Tiago hesitou, então saiu, encontrando Sirius do lado de fora.

- Eu não agüento – ofegou.

- Ela é bem estouradinha mesmo – Sirius franziu a testa, olhando novamente pelo vidro. Lílian baixava os ombros, suspirando cansada.

- Não – Tiago balançou a cabeça, agora gemendo de emoção. – Você viu como ela fica irresistivelmente linda quando grita?

...

Acharam o pomo sem precisar fazer muito barulho ou pegar vassouras. A bolinha dourada cortava o ar no corredor perto de onde ficava o carrinho de chocolates, e Tiago o agarrou dando um salto no ar. Quando voltaram para a cabine sentiram um pequeno alívio ao ver que somente Lupin e Pedro haviam permanecido ali. Embalagens de chocolate e chiclete estavam amontoadas num canto debaixo do banco, o _Profeta Diário_ que Tiago e Pedro liam fora amassado e suas folhas tinham o desastroso aspecto de terem sido rapidamente esticadas e dobradas para parecem intactas.

Lupin contou o que as garotas haviam feito depois que Sirius e Tiago deixaram a cabine, e quando mencionou que uma delas perguntara retraidamente por Sirius, Pedro deu um risinho maldoso.

- Ela estava aqui no canto, não despregava os olhos de você, parecia que nunca tinha visto nada igual em toda a vida – disse, não controlando o modo como sua voz saia debochada. – Estava tão maravilhada que sequer disse uma só palavra, a não ser para perguntar ao Aluado como é que você tinha se saído nos N.O.M.s.

- Aliás, como é que você foi, Rabicho? - quis saber Sirius.

- Eu... ah... – o garoto hesitou, percorrendo os olhos amedrontados pelos amigos. – Acho que fui bem.

- Como assim acha?

- Você não recebeu os resultados durante as férias?

- Recebi, mas não quis olhar.

- Sua besta! – exclamou Tiago. – Se você não foi tão bem quanto pensa que foi, pode ter sido reprovado!

Sirius e Lupin se entreolharam. Às vezes sentiam-se culpados por causarem tanto pânico em Pedro a ponto de o fazer se sentir inferior, afinal, eles tinha consciência de que eram os alunos mais famosos da escola, não só pelas notas, mas pela fantástica ressonância que seus nomes tinham entre a população estudantil de Hogwarts. Pedro parecia pouco à vontade quando escutava todos os adjetivos dados aos Marotos, e ainda era o único que realmente se admirava ao ver as enormes e coloridas faixas com os sobrenomes de Sirius e Tiago, esticadas sobre a arquibancada da Grifinória, em dias de jogo - e, por mais que Sirius não compreendesse o contexto de seu nome naquelas faixas, nada falava sobre elas.

- Pois acho que você deveria olhar seus resultados, Pedro – disse Lupin cortesmente.

- Talvez... quando chegarmos em Hogwarts – fez Rabicho, quase como um soluço.

Sirius olhou casualmente para a folha de rosto do _Profeta Diário_ enquanto Tiago o recolhia para guardá-lo na mochila, e leu a matéria em letras garrafais logo no topo do periódico: "CHUDLEY CANNONS SOFRE LAVAGEM INESPERADA" e abaixo, em caixa alta, mas em letras menores, "Time perde de 480 a 30 e o erro pode ter sido a ingestão exagerada de poções de ovos de farosutil". Sirius teve um _déjà vu_. Tinha absoluta certeza de que já sabia sobre o incidente no último jogo do Chudley Cannons, quando Ernest Wüller instigou o time inteiro a beber poções de ovos de farosutil para agilizar a capacidade mental deles em campo, só que Ernest não havia sido informado que uma dose muito carregada da poção causava convulsão.

- Tiago, me dê isso aqui – pediu ele, pegando por si mesmo o jornal da mão do amigo.

Sirius desceu os olhos pela matéria, sabendo de tudo que iria ler ali.

_... Há quem desconfie que a idéia teria sido dada pelo time adversário, Tornados, noites antes do jogo, quando os capitães de ambos os times se encontraram num bar de trouxas da região ao sul de Londres. No entanto, não há nenhuma prova concreta de que o incidente tenha sido um artifício trapaceiro. _

"_Nós só conversamos, sabe?" Explicou Ernest, internado no St. Mungus assim como todo o resto do time, ainda com resquícios da vigorosa poção de farosutil. "Allek me perguntou coisas banais como a quantas andava a minha saúde, se eu ia escalar na Temporada de Inverno, mas ele não deu idéia nenhuma, somos amigos, cara."_

Sirius piscou.

- Que foi? - perguntou-lhe Pedro.

- Isso... esse jornal, onde você pegou, Pontas?

- Hoje de manhã. Papai o havia deixado na mesa do café.

Então Sirius se lembrou. Tinha lido aquele mesmo jornal na noite anterior, o cérebro meio sonolento para processar com clareza todas as informações, mas ainda sim tinha conseguido registrar algumas poucas matérias. Procurou a data, que estava ilegível e manchada com geléia de framboesa. Porém, na quarta página, a data era legível e informava 31 de agosto. Um gosto ácido subiu pela garganta de Sirius. Ele olhou para Lupin.

- Ah, não... – murmurou Lupin lentamente, como se lesse a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- O que foi? – insistiu Tiago, tenso.

- Não é de hoje – foi Lupin quem respondeu.

- O que é que não é de hoje?

Sirius largou o Profeta e inclinou-se para frente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e os levando para trás com um suspiro decepcionado.

- O jornal! – exclamou Pedro, esperançoso. – Significa que a Bulgária pode não ter realmente perdido!

Lupin deslizou pelo acento do banco, os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto constrangido.

- Não, Rabicho – disse Sirius olhando Pedro de lado. – Isso significa que hoje pode não ser realmente lua crescente. E, na verdade, a último dia de lua crescente foi ontem.

Tiago ficou momentaneamente calado, era quase possível ouvir o barulho de seu cérebro funcionando. Sirius sabia tudo que ele estava pensando. Não havia, aparentemente, nenhum modo de sair do expresso sem causar nenhum tumulto, porque assim que chegassem em Hogwarts, uma lua redonda e brilhante estaria esperando por eles, e não podiam escapar nem esconder Lupin, porque a Capa da Invisibilidade estava com Belatriz. Os olhos de Tiago se dirigiram para as janelas, para o céu quase totalmente escuro lá fora, e estreitaram-se de maneira perigosa; um sorriso incitante oscilou em seu rosto.

- Certo, é o seguinte – começou, fechando as cortinas, pois se as estrelas já estavam piscando debilmente no céu, não demoraria muito para que a lua surgisse também, assustadoramente grande –, vamos causar um incêndio. Espere até eu acabar! – falou para Lupin assim que este abriu a boca para contestar. – Os jardins vão estar lotados de alunos, precisamos passar por eles e ir até o Salgueiro Lutador sem ninguém ver... nem ouvir. A fumaça vai cobrir a lua e ganharemos esse tempo.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira displicente, como se ninguém ali tivesse capacidade de dar idéia melhor. Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Não – disse bruscamente, mas não soube o que argumentar em seguida, porque nenhuma outra alternativa lhe ocorreu. Largou um palavrão.

- Você e Pedro vão provocar o incêndio – continuou Tiago no mesmo tom ligeiro, como se não houvesse tido interrupção. – Eu e Aluado vamos esperar até que a lua esteja encoberta por fumaça, então correremos para o Salgueiro, depois vocês se transformam, quando todos já tiverem entrado, e vão para a Casa dos Gritos.

- Vamos tocar fogo no quê? No Expresso? – replicou Sirius, desdenhoso.

- Não que eu tenha descartado essa hipótese, o carbono do motor cobriria até o sol no dia seguinte, só que vamos precisar dele ano que vem para voltar para casa.

- As árvores – sugeriu Pedro, olhando para todos, temeroso.

- Demoraria muito até que fizesse fumaça o suficiente – disse Lupin com a voz estável. – Além disso...

- Além disso a Floresta é caminho obrigatório para todo mundo. – disse Sirius de modo tão cortante que Pedro recuou nas sombras, como se um cão tivesse rosnado para ele.

- Exato.

- Estação – fez Tiago, pensando com tanta pressa como se tivesse tomado poção de ovos de farosutil. – Fica longe do caminho dos alunos, perto do caminho para o Salgueiro. É o que precisamos.

- Como assim a estação?

- O combustível de reserva que fica na estação – explicou Tiago, depressa, molhando os lábios e olhando o relógio. – Vamos chegar daqui a meia hora. Se tivermos sorte a lua ainda vai estar meio pálida.

- E se não tivermos? – a voz de Pedro veio do fundo da cabine como um eco.

Tiago fitou Lupin e não respondeu.

...

O expresso foi diminuindo a velocidade de maneira imperceptível, e depois de alguns minutos parou definitivamente, soltando um chiado agudo. Ouviram-se passos nos corredores e vozes em direção às saídas do trem. Sirius abriu a porta da cabine e colocou a cabeça para fora. Desejou ver Andrômeda, mas achou de bom tamanho que Frank e Anne Longbottom viessem caminhando pelo corredor.

- Frank – chamou Sirius. – Pode levar Treze com você? Preciso... hum... preciso falar com Hagrid e acho que vai demorar... ele está com fome.

- Ah, tá – fez Frank, recebendo o gato no colo.

Sirius fechou a porta da cabine e voltou-se para os outros garotos. Lupin estava cada vez mais pálido e suado, embora permanecesse sentado no banco de maneira tranqüila. Tiago estava no chão com um joelho erguido e um braço apoiado nele. A figura diminuta de Pedro jazia imóvel na escuridão de um canto, seus olhos negros cintilando na direção de Lupin.

O barulho no corredor cessou. O apito de Hagrid ecoou lá fora, e ele alertou que os alunos do primeiro ano deveriam formar uma fila a parte. Os quatro apuraram os ouvidos.

Então, silêncio.

Tiago virou os olhos para Sirius, que olhou para Pedro, que se levantou e saiu com Sirius para o corredor.

...

A noite estava clara e isso dificultava que a lua brilhasse tanto, algumas nuvens frágeis passavam na frente dela, se afastando com surpreendente velocidade. Sirius viu a massa de alunos se afastando da estação, uma sombra grande as guiando com uma lamparina erguida no ar. Ele desceu do trem e olhou para os lados. Um casal havia ficado para trás, conversando, mas estavam tão distraídos que sequer viram quando os dois garotos correram para os fundos da estação, sumindo no escuro.

O lugar cheirava a gases que causavam dor de cabeça. No entanto, assim como Tiago previu, vários barris de combustível estavam empilhados ali. Sirius afastou-se da pilha de barris vários metros, gesticulando para que Pedro fizesse o mesmo.

- No três – disse, erguendo a varinha

- No três o quê, Black? – perguntou uma voz tétrica atrás deles.

Sirius e Pedro se viraram. Os cabelos untuosos de Snape brilhavam na escuridão como se estivessem molhados, e seu nariz protuberante sobressaltava-se ainda mais à débil luz da lua.

- Vai saindo, Snape – disse Sirius, com um gesto displicente de varinha. Mas então uma luz acendeu-se em sua cabeça. – Se é que você não quer se machucar, pois vamos duelar.

Snape olhou ao redor, procurando algo, e espantou-se ao ver Pedro ali, a sombra de Sirius o engolindo completamente. Pedro, por sua vez, deixou o próprio queixo cair.

- Duele com alguém do seu tamanho – sibilou Snape.

Um uivo alto ecoou pela noite, vindo de dentro do expresso de Hogwarts estacionado lá atrás. Snape começou a se virar para trás, mas Sirius moveu o braço que erguia a varinha em sua direção num ângulo de noventa graus, o obrigando a ficar atento nele.

- Como você, por exemplo? – perguntou Sirius.

Snape era mais baixo que ele, além de ser muito magro e fraco. Ficou claro que fora um deboche. Snape levantou a própria varinha lentamente, os olhos fixos nos de Sirius, que começou a girar até que os barris estivessem às suas costas e Snape de frente para eles. Pedro observava tudo com atenção. Outro uivo cortou a noite, dessa vez seguido por um rosnado violento e o som de algo se arrebentando.

- Estupefa... - Sirius começou a falar de maneira propositalmente lerda, mas sequer ousando piscar.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

O jorro de luz verde saiu da varinha de Snape rasgando o ar, mas passou longe de Sirius, que caiu para o lado. O feitiço se chocou contra os barris e, como uma bola de boliche acertando os pinos, a pilha ruiu, e dois ou três barris que haviam sido acertados explodiram com um estrondo que fez tudo tremer e se iluminar a um raio de cem metros. Snape e Pedro foram derrubados no chão. Sirius sentiu uma coisa arder em suas costas.

- Sirius! – gritou Pedro, o rosto sujo de fuligem.

- Você está pegando fogo, seu idiota! – exclamou Snape, os dentes trincados.

Sirius levantou-se depressa, arrancando a blusa do corpo, que caiu no chão consumindo-se em chamas. Ainda sim suas costas continuaram ardendo. Ele correu para Pedro e o colocou de pé com uma única mão, agarrando-o por um braço e o empurrando para longe do fogo. Snape também se afastou, furioso.

- Você fez de propósito! – rosnou.

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Olhou para o céu; estava coberto de fumaça, como Tiago queria, e todo o ar estava tão denso e escuro que ele não podia enxergar o trem ou nada a sua frente. Tinha de ter dado tempo, não podia ser tarde demais. Ficou olhando para as nuvens cinzentas que pairavam acima do chão, esperando não ver um lobisomem surgir ali correndo em sua direção. Então, para seu alívio, viu que os uivos agora vinham de outro lugar, muito mais distante...

- Mas o que é isso? – exclamou uma voz rouca de algum lugar depois da névoa negra.

Aos poucos, a forma esquelética de um homem foi surgindo, caminhando pela plataforma. Ele segurava um lampião a frente e, quando viu os três garotos, mal pode esconder sua satisfação. Era Argo Filch e ele estava acompanhado pelo casal que ficara para trás, quando todos haviam saído do expresso.

- Ora, ora, mais três que estavam tentando se desviar do caminho da escola – disse ele, os olhos opacos analisando Sirius, Pedro e Snape vivamente. – Vou fazer com que realmente queiram não pisar em Hogwarts nunca mais.

...

Argo abriu a grande porta do Salão Principal e empurrou os cinco apreendidos para dentro.

A agitação ali dentro parou como se o próprio tempo houvesse paralisado. Todos fizeram um silêncio abrupto quando viram o grupo deslocado entrar pelo Salão, somente o som de alguns talheres sendo largados no prato e a tosse de Pedro quebravam o vácuo que se fazia no ambiente. Talvez por estarem sujos e ofegantes, Argo fez questão que Snape, Pedro e Sirius fossem os primeiros a atravessar o corredor entre as mesas até Dumbledore. Sirius sentiu incontáveis pares de olhos em cima de si, e lembrou-se com constrangimento de que estava sem camisa.

- Andem – murmurava Argo com azedume desnecessariamente para os cinco.

Tanto Pedro como o casal, que ia mais atrás, não mostravam estarem se importando de fato com o castigo de Argo, uma vez que a dupla que ia mais a frente era particularmente mais interessante de se olhar a ponto de tornarem os outros três quase invisíveis.

Snape andava ombro a ombro com Sirius, lançando olhares de desprezo para as mesas.

Então, sem aviso, Argo os ultrapassou e os fez parar no centro do Salão.

- Os peguei tentando se desviar do caminho da escola! – informou com um sorriso pervertido brincando no rosto pelhancudo e magro. Dumbledore havia ficado de pé, num misto de interesse e preocupação. – Esses dois – apontou o casal, que corou de maneira idêntica – ainda tentaram me enrolar com uma história para boi dormir de que tinham esquecido um livro no expresso. E esses três – indicou Sirius, Pedro e Snape – estavam duelando na plataforma. Por um acaso o senhor escutou um barulho de explosão?

- Escutamos, Argo – respondeu Dumbledore, lentamente.

- Foram eles explodindo a estação.

Exclamações percorreram as mesas. Sirius não fez esforço algum para deixar de escutar as piadinhas que envolviam seu nome sendo murmuradas na mesa da Sonserina. Viu garotas mordendo os próprios lábios dolorosamente enquanto fixavam os olhos ávidos em sua pessoa, viu Andrômeda esticando a cabeça à procura de alguém na mesa da Grifinória e, com um sobressalto que o fez esquecer-se brevemente da situação que estava passando, viu Belatriz.

Ela era uma das poucas que não tinha os olhos fixos nele – estava observando Snape, e era como um gato inspecionando algo que lhe interessa; os olhos de pálpebras caídas e cílios compridos estavam semicerrados e atentos.

- Alguém está machucado? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Argo lançou um olhar avaliador aos cinco.

- Só o Black.

Algumas pessoas perfuraram Sirius com o olhar como se estivessem ardendo de vontade de que ele explicasse ou argumentasse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado.

- Bem - disse Dumbledore bem tranqüilo -, garanto que não estavam de fato tentando fugir de Hogwarts, Argo.

- O senhor ainda duvida? – espantou-se Argo.

- Sim, porque, como você mesmo disse, estavam na estação e, se quisessem mesmo fugir, não teriam parado para perder tempo duelando.

- Mas eles... Esses garotos incendiaram a estação!

- De fato, este é um assunto que merece atenção. Mas não agora, creio que todos estão querendo terminar o jantar e ir descansar. Seria injusto mantê-los assistindo a algo que certamente não é tão interessante quanto a comida – contradizendo o que Dumbledore acabara de afirmar, vários muxoxos de insatisfação foram dados. – Snape, Pedro, Barret e Hatton, sentem-se em suas devidas mesas para o banquete. Sirius, acredito que seja melhor fazer uma pequena visitinha a Madame Pomfrey.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Sirius, admirando o modo como sua própria voz ressonava pelo Salão silencioso.

Argo virou-se para sair e resmungou baixinho coisas como "velho caduco" e "delirando". Sirius deu uma rápida olhada para os pratos de comida quando passou pela mesa da Grifinória, e inconscientemente descobriu que não ia aguentar ingerir coisa alguma durante muito tempo.

...

- Não foi nada demais – disse Madame Pomfrey ao garoto que esticava o pescoço para espiar a janela. – É verdade que foi uma queimadura que os trouxas não saberiam eliminar, mas não somos trouxas, não é mesmo?

Sirius não respondeu. Os jardins lá em baixo estavam completamente escuros e a grama levemente prateada, a lua lembrava um buraco iluminado no céu negro. Eram mais ou menos dez horas da noite, segundo indicava o relógio da ala hospitalar, e Tiago talvez não tivesse conseguido acalmar Lupin com facilidade, pois estava sozinho. Como podiam ter sido tão irresponsáveis a ponto de não conferir direito a data do jornal e as fases da lua?

O ferimento nas costas de Sirius o lembrou de que merecia cuidados especiais. Voltou a prestar atenção no que Madame Pomfrey dizia.

- ... quando Adam Quincy foi atacado por uma mortalha viva, mas acho que sobrou metade de um vidro – ela caminhou para dentro de uma salinha, murmurou algumas coisas, então voltou. – Acabou. Vou pedir mais a Dumbledore. Talvez demore, porque não é sempre que Fawkes tem vontade de chorar.

Ela retirou seu avental branco e saiu da enfermaria prometendo voltar rápido. Sirius esperou até que a porta fizesse um ruído indicando que havia sido fechada para poder se levantar e ir direito até a janela. Clique. Sirius se levantou, fechando os olhos por um momento quando o movimento fez a pele de suas costas arder loucamente, depois prosseguiu. Algo se moveu a sua direita. Ele parou, estreitando os olhos para o nada ao seu lado. Então sentiu um vento passando perto de seu braço e, num ímpeto indignado, ergueu a mão rapidamente e agarrou o ar a alguns centímetros para o lado de seu braço. Sentiu que pegara numa coisa delgada e quente e que também possuía membros.

A coisa riu sem felicidade. Belatriz.

Sirius a soltou com arrogância.

- Eu fiz magia com a sua varinha!

- Eu não estava em Hogwarts, seu idiota. Não fez diferença.

- Você praticou feitiços proibidos – Sirius olhava friamente para o local vazio de onde vinha a voz dela.

- Mamãe disse ao Ministério que eu apenas aprendi com os livros. Então Dumbledore não pôde me impedir de voltar a estudar, afinal, sou menor de idade e não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

E como que para comprovar o que acabara de dizer, ela ergueu um vidrinho com um líquido transparente no ar, que flutuou acima da cabeça de Sirius, e as costas dele deram dolorosas agulhadas, como se seu corpo todo estivesse gritando por aquele vidrinho. No mesmo segundo que ele pensou em apanhar o vidro da mão dela, ela o recolheu, dando uma risada satisfeita, os passos se distanciando de Sirius. Ele fez um barulho com a garganta que lembrava o som surdo que os cachorros geralmente fazem em sinal de ameaça.

- Eu precisava voltar - disse ela, a voz ganhando um tom abatido de apatia. – Por isso pedi a Capa; a seção de livros de Magia Negra e coisas do tipo foi proibida pelo Ministério para qualquer aluno que não possua uma declaração de um professor, e nenhum deles vai querer me dar uma depois de ler o meu histórico. No entanto, é só aqui que posso encontrar essas coisas com facilidade. Está doendo muito?

- Me dê esse vidro, Belatriz - falou Sirius entre dentes.

Ela não respondeu. Mas Sirius podia escutar seus passos o rodeando.

- BELATRIZ!

- Sshh – fez ela, e ele sentiu, com um sobressalto, algo pressionar de leve seus lábios. – Pare de gritar. Está vendo ali? Diz "Silêncio, por favor". Você odeia que gritem, odeia ouvir os gritos de sua mãe ou de qualquer pessoa, eles perfuram seus ouvidos como balas. Você ainda se lembra dela. Eu vejo. _Bastardo!_ – ela sussurrou, imitando o modo agressivo da Sra. Black; a unha deslizando para baixo, abrindo a boca de Sirius, que esticou a mão e arrancou a Capa da Invisibilidade de cima de Belatriz, afastando a mão dela para longe de sua boca e a encarando com frieza. – É, você devia mesmo ter me matado naquela noite – disse ela, lendo a mente dele. – Mas não conseguiu, porque você se viu em mim. A louca e absurda idéia de que pudéssemos ser irmãos passou pela sua cabeça no momento em que você estava começando a apertar minha garganta. Porque somos quase idênticos, não é isso o que dizem? Mas eles estão todos errados. É por isso que você não pode me matar, e também é só por isso que você fugiu e foge sempre. Você é fraco, Sirius. Eu teria matado você se o odiasse, não esperaria segundas oportunidades. No entanto... você me odeia – ela abriu as mãos e deixou o vidro se espatifar no chão, fixando nele os olhos desafiantes. Naquele momento as costas de Sirius haviam ardido com mais intensidade que nunca. Ele apertou o pulso de Belatriz com tanta força que a mão dela ficou sem cor. – Por que é que não me bate? Não é isso que está querendo fazer?

Os olhos de Belatriz possuíam um brilho confuso e descontrolado ao mesmo tempo.

BAM.

As janelas se escancararam como se alguém as tivesse empurrado com violência pelo lado de fora, e um vento frio e forte explodiu para dentro da ala hospitalar, apagando os candelabros e os derrubando, sacudindo os cabelos de Sirius e Belatriz. Ela o empurrou na cama com agilidade, e pareceu tão surpreendente para Sirius que ela tivesse tido forças para isso que a princípio não lembrou-se de reagir.

- Quero que faça uma coisa para mim – disse Belatriz, os cabelos voando em seu rosto como fitas negras de cetim.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Que é que você está pensando? – disse ele, empurrando-a grosseiramente para o lado. – Seus truques funcionam com os novatos do primeiro ano, mas não vão me intimidar. Vá embora, não vou prestar nenhum favor a você.

Ele escutou um estalo do lado de fora da ala hospitalar e desejou ser Madame Pomfrey voltando. Mas ninguém entrou.

- Favor? – perguntou ela, como se não tivesse compreendido. – Não é favor. Você vai fazer porque está em dívida comigo.

Sirius virou-se devagar para ela. Eles se encararam longamente, até que Belatriz desviou os olhos para a enorme bola prateada que era a lua no céu.

- Hum – fez ela, fechando os olhos por um momento. – O que é que as pessoas diriam se...

- Escute, não duvide que eu posso lhe mandar para o St. Mungus se você abrir a boca, Belatriz. E não vai haver feitiço algum que concerte seu rosto se isso realmente acontecer.

- ... um mestiço imundo anda entre elas pelos corredores, que de vinte em vinte e oito noites elas correm risco de serem retalhadas em pedaços pelo seu amigo de sangue sujo e nojento, imundo, como seus pais sempre lhe avisaram e você nunca... ARRR!

Belatriz saltou para fora da cama como um gato assustado. O feitiço que Sirius lhe lançou do oposto do quarto silenciosamente chicoteou na parede de pedra atrás dela e dissolveu-se no ar numa névoa azulada. Uma mão branca surgiu pala borda da cama, balançando uma varinha na direção de Sirius.

- _Fractura!_

E Sirius sentiu um vento bagunçar seus cabelos perto da orelha direita, em seguida um ruído desagradável de algo se partindo rasgou o ar acima de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima. O feitiço mal mirado de Belatriz estava despedaçando uma estante cheia de vidros de poções; ele pulou para frente a tempo de não ser soterrado por eles.

- Ah! – fez ele com deboche.

Belatriz ficou completamente de pé, os olhos refulgindo maldosamente.

- Expelli... - adiantou-se Sirius.

- CRUDUS!

Sirius teve a sensação de que uma mão havia perfurado seu estômago e puxado seus órgãos para fora com violência. Ele caiu no chão de joelhos, vomitando. Aquela mão imaginária parecia estar puxando tudo para fora de seu corpo, e por mais que ele tentasse tapar sua boca, não conseguia fazer parar. Então Belatriz soltou um guincho de terror.

- Finite Incantatem! – disse ela, apontando a varinha novamente para Sirius.

Fez-se um silêncio tenso. Sirius recuperou o ar e piscou os olhos para que as imagens voltassem a ter foco. Olhou o chão entre seus joelhos e as próprias mãos pingando sangue. Belatriz ficou de repente agitada. Mergulhou no chão perto de Sirius e agarrou a Capa da Invisibilidade ao lado dele, movendo a varinha rapidamente para ele e depois para o resto da estante e para as poções desperdiçadas no chão. No momento seguinte Sirius estava limpo e a estante e os vidros restauraram-se novamente. Entretanto estavam todos vazios. No exato segundo em que Belatriz se cobriu com a Capa, Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta, erguendo no ar um frasco minúsculo seguro entre a ponta do polegar e do indicador.


	4. A Competição de Níveis Mágicos

4. A Competição de Níveis Mágicos 

_Snakes say hello to the rats on the ground_

In the meadows play merrily the fox and the hound 

- Nightwish

Quando Sirius acordou, o sol estava alto o bastante para ultrapassar o pico das colinas e entrar no quarto, o enchendo de luminosidade quente. Levantou-se, tirando os cabelos dos olhos, e foi até a cama de Tiago e Lupin. Ambos dormiam tão pesadamente que sequer se perturbavam com a barulheira que os alunos faziam ao passarem pelos corredores, descendo para o café da manhã. O rosto de Tiago tinha um comprido corte na bochecha, muito perto do olho esquerdo, mas nem de longe ele estava mais debilitado que Lupin, que dormia na cama ao lado, ofegando até mesmo inconsciente. Seu peito arfava lentamente como se estivesse tendo dificuldades para respirar. Então Sirius descobriu o que era - algumas marcas arroxeadas estavam aparecendo por debaixo da gola do pijama, em sua garganta. Sirius afastou-a; seu estômago revirou de modo desagradável. Inconfundíveis hematomas em forma de círculos espalhavam-se pelo pescoço de Lupin, onde a galhada de Tiago devia ter pressionado para mantê-lo quieto.

Sirius fechou os olhos por um momento. Os abriu novamente quando sentiu estar sendo observado. Lupin continuava dormindo. Os olhos de Tiago estavam abertos. Sirius desejou não falar com ele, com nenhum deles, até que aquela sensação ruim passasse.

"Dumbledore nos disse que você se feriu," murmurou Tiago.

"Madame Pomfrey já resolveu," replicou Sirius, olhando para o material de Lupin na cabeceira.

"Eu disse que não foi sua culpa. Mas ele não estava interessado em saber de quem era a culpa..."

"Você o machucou."

Tiago ficou em silêncio.

"Como se eu tivesse gostado de fazer isso," replicou, exasperado.

Sirius suspirou e lhe deu as costas, começando a trocar o pijama pelo uniforme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somente depois de terem voltado da enfermaria (Tiago com um esparadrapo na bochecha e Lupin com os hematomas ao redor do pescoço transformando-se cada vez mais em pontinhos mínimos como picadas de insetos) é que os quatro foram para o Salão Principal.

"Andou brigando?" Perguntou Jermyn Oven ao enterrar a torrada no pote de geléia e a erguendo de volta com quase metade do conteúdo sobre ela, analisando o curativo no rosto de Tiago.

"Segure as pontas, Potter," fez Hilton Gatwick, o garoto que estava sentado em frente a Jermyn. "Sua turminha anda meio violenta ultimamente."

"É bom que você saiba disso," devolveu Tiago sem emoção, servindo-se de omelete e excluindo os tomates para o lado do prato.

Sirius notou que o amigo nem ao menos animou-se com a voz de Lílian, que conversava a alguns metros de distância com outras duas garotas.

"Como vocês foram nos N.O.M.s?" Perguntou Frank Longbotton, parecendo não conter mais a pergunta.

"Tiramos uma boa nota," respondeu Sirius.

"Cento e trinta por cento," detalhou Tiago

"Cento e quatorze," disse Lupin, distraído, folheando a mais recente edição do _Profeta Diário_.

Rabicho ficou calado, e Frank não fez questão de saber quanto ele tinha tirado.

"Uma garota da Grifinória tirou cento e quarenta por cento," disse, no que Tiago chamou um palavrão.

"Ela deveria estar estudando em algum centro para deficientes mentais, porque isso não é nota que uma pessoa saudável tire," Tiago murmurou, contrariado.

"Esqueci o nome dela," continuou Frank. "Mas, se não me falha a memória, ela estava sentada atrás de você no dia da última prova," indicou Sirius com a faca suja de omelete.

"Bom dia," disse uma voz sem fôlego atrás dele.

Sirius virou-se e viu Andrômeda parada ali, os cabelos mal penteados e inícios do que poderiam se tornar olheiras profundas futuramente. Ele se afastou para que ela sentasse.

"O que foi que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou ela, ignorando o gesto e continuando de pé.

"Tento ser cortês com as pessoas que gosto," disse ele, franzindo a testa e tentando sem sucesso não parecer pedante.

Andrômeda o avaliou, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos distantes.

"O que aconteceu com você ontem?" Disse ela de repente, saindo do transe.

"Nada."

"Dumbledore mandou você à ala hospitalar por nada?"

"Foi uma queimadura," respondeu Sirius, impaciente.

"Eu quis ir ver você, mas Belatriz não deixou."

Sirius tornou a se interessar pela prima.

"Como assim?"

"Eu não sei," começou Andrômeda, sentando-se. "Cruzei com ela no corredor, ela estava voltando da ala hospitalar. Achei estranho que ela tivesse ido ver você... mas ela disse que era melhor eu não ir porque Madame Pomfrey estava fazendo uma coisa realmente horrível com você, que seu ferimento tinha sido sério e que eu não iria agüentar ver o feitiço de reversão."

"Cínica," rosnou Sirius, esfarelando sua torrada entre os dedos sem perceber.

Andrômeda pareceu assustada; o olhou num misto de medo e aflição.

"Sua irmã é um demônio. Mas acredito que você não iria gostar mesmo de ver nada do que aconteceu ontem, de qualquer forma," Sirius riu amargamente.

"O que foi que..." Andrômeda começou, mas um barulho estrondoso vindo em direção a mesa abafou o resto de sua frase.

Sirius viu um grupo de meninas agitadas e vestidas com o uniforme da Corvinal virem em sua direção, parecendo alarmadas.

"Hum, Pontas," murmurou para Tiago. "Não estou com fome, encontro vocês na biblioteca. Pegue meu horário, por favor."

Ficou de pé de as costas para o grupo de garotas que vinha se como se fosse um enxame de abelhas em sua direção. Saiu do Salão antes que as meninas pudessem ter alcançado a mesa da Grifinória.

Subindo os degraus distraidamente e sem se importar em olhar para baixo, não se preocupou de verdade quando uma coisa colidiu com seu peito e desabou no chão.

Sirius olhou para baixo.

"Não... tem problema..." a pessoa apressou-se a dizer, como se Sirius tivesse oferecido ajuda.

Era magra e tinha os tinha os cabelos cortados de modo muito parecido com os de Lupin, porém mais escuros. Avaliando-a rapidamente, Sirius percebeu que era uma garota e que sua saia plissada era tão bem engomada que sequer amarrotou com o acidente. Já de pé e com visível relutância, ela ergueu os olhos e o fitou, insegura, ajeitando os cadernos nos braços. Seus olhos lembravam a explosão azul e prateada de uma galáxia.

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Desculpe," disse sem realmente se importar.

"Isso me lembra... como você foi nos N.O.M.s?"

Levou um tempo para que Sirius respondesse, tentando achar onde estava a ligação entre os dois assuntos para que pudesse levá-la a lembrar daquela pergunta.

"Eu estava sentada atrás de você," explicou ela, os olhos em forma de explosão sendo cobertos pela franja sem corte definido. "Vi quando terminou a prova dez minutos antes."

Sirius lembrou-se de Frank Longbottom comentado sobre a garota misteriosa que havia se sentado atrás dele no dia do exame e tirado cento e quarenta por cento nos N.O.M.s. Olhou-a com honesto interesse.

"Foi você que tirou cento e quarenta por cento nos N.O.M.s," afirmou.

"É, mas não devo nem ter passado perto de você," a garota sorriu, agora abraçando os livros com força contra o corpo como se estivesse sofrendo de frio.

Sirius sentiu-se, pela primeira vez, incomodado com sua nota nos N.O.M.s. Devia ter estudado mais, o que lhe teria custado ter pego nos livros umas duas ou três semanas antes das provas ao invés de dois ou três dias? Para seu alívio, não foi forçado a continuar falando sobre aquele assunto com a garota, pois Tiago, Lupin e Pedro surgiram ao pé da escada.

"Oi," ela cumprimentou Lupin, que respondeu com um breve sorriso.

Assim que ela se afastou, Pedro comentou que havia gostado dos olhos dela, dando um cutucão nas costelas de Sirius.

"Você a conhecia?" Quis saber Sirius, ignorando Rabicho e virando-se para Lupin.

"Foi ela que me perguntou sobre você ontem, antes de sair com as outras garotas da cabine."

"Eram bonitos," disse Tiago, alheio às novas informações que Sirius e Lupin trocavam. "Mas..."

"Mas os olhos da Evans são mais," Sirius completou a frase.

"Na verdade," começou Tiago, displicente, "eu ia dizer que isso não importa muito, porque temos horário duplo com Ernestina Minus agora, precedendo duas horas e meia de lenga-lenga com o Prof. Binns."

Ernestina Minus ensinava Aritmancia e, por várias vezes, Sirius, Lupin, Tiago e Pedro teriam dado um de seus dedos se pudessem voltar no tempo e cancelar a inscrição naquela matéria. Esse também parecia ser o desejo da maioria da classe de Aritmancia do sexto ano.

Lílian Evans ergueu os olhos com desinteresse quando Ernestina entrou na sala, guardando seu Dicionário de Associação Mágica das Estrelas.

As aulas da professora Ernestina conseguiam deixar os alunos bastante curiosos durante os primeiros segundos, e depois os fazia dormir como se estivesse cantando uma cantiga de ninar. Ela sentou na ponta da mesa, sorriu casualmente para turma, o que pouco contribuía para amenizar sua aparência insossa e franzina, e começou a discursar:

"Em meio às idéias associadas aos números, diz-se que os números pares são solúveis, por conseguinte, efêmeros, femininos, carnais, e os números ímpares, por outro lado, indissolúveis, portanto viris, celestiais. O número um, em todo caso, não é ímpar porque é a base de todos os demais. Dantzig chamou a isto 'superstição erigida em sistema', que é indubitavelmente o que é. De fato, muitas superstições foram erigidas em sistema, e poucas delas são inofensivas como esta."

"Para os babilônicos, de quem herdamos muito do nosso saber pré-científico, um número era coisa muito diversa de uma cifra. Assim como nos tempos antigos, o nome possuía força mágica e as palavras dos cerimoniais produziam irresistível incantação, na babilônia...."

"Ela acabou de inventar uma palavra," murmurou Sirius, entediado. " Acho que ninguém contou a ela que incantação não está lexalizada na língua."

Lupin fazia esforço para permanecer de olhos abertos, mais por causa de sua noite mal dormida que por qualquer outra coisa. Sirius achou que se houvesse um bicho-papão dando aula na frente da turma, ele sentiria sono do mesmo jeito.

"Confúcio classificou e escreveu vários apêndices ao Yi, e conta-se ter ele dito no fim da vida que, se lhe fossem concedidos mais cinqüenta anos de existência, os consagraria ao seu estudo, podendo então esperar fugir a muitos erros. Admite-se que este sistema de adivinhação era realmente uma tentativa, e muito inteligente, para explicar a origem da natureza sobre princípios metamáticos. Concebiam-se os números não como relações proféticas das coisas, mas como construindo a sua própria essência. Os números eram, portanto..."

Sirius sentiu uma coisa dura bater em seu ombro. A cabeça de Lupin havia desmoronado de sono.

"Perdão... Sirius..." murmurou ele em meio a um bocejo.

"Gostaria que se unissem em trios para montar um diagrama numérico expressivo de suas vidas," disse Ernestina. "Gostaria apenas que Black e Potter não ficassem no mesmo grupo," ela sorriu para os dois. "Caso contrário, não sai nada senão conversa e pilhérias."

Lançando olhares malévolos a professora, Tiago juntou-se com Lupin e Anne Longbottom.

"Você e Pettigrew podiam se juntar com a Srta. Evans, Black," sugeriu Ernestina, interpretando o gesto de Sirius em ficar no mesmo lugar a encarando de modo errado.

"Ela podia nos mandar ler o livro, é mais prático," disse Lílian assim que Sirius e Pedro sentaram-se na mesa dela. Ela havia aberto o livro e tudo que a professora dissera estava marcado com chaves e com as respectivas datas em que os trechos tinham sido lidos. "Método horroroso de ensinar."

"Comece, Pedro," fez Sirius, dando um leve empurrão no amigo com o braço.

"Ah, bem," gaguejou ele, surpreso por terem lhe passado a iniciativa. "Tem a quantidade de amigos que tenho... três."

"É bom você anotar isso, Pedro," disse Lílian, lhe dando um pergaminho.

"A quantidade de foras que Lílian Evans me deu..." ouviu-se Tiago enumerando ali perto, um sorriso irônico nos lábios, "dezenove. Só nesse ano. Um mais nove, dez..."

"Mediação, expiação, perfeição," Lílian correu os olhos pelo livro, imperturbável, lendo o tópico do número três. "Princípio, meio e fim. Tem uma nota gigante sobre esse número."

O número de vezes em que sentira vontade de partir Bellatriz em pedaços surgiu na mente de Sirius, e ele sorriu sem se dar conta. Depois, o número de vezes que pensara em matar aquela aula de Aritmancia, e o número de vezes em que realmente fizera isso, e somando tudo e subtraindo pelo número de base um, dava vinte e seis. Somando-se dois com seis dava oito. Sirius inclinou-se para o livro e leu na nota pertencente ao número oito: solidez.

Já é o suficiente, pensou Sirius, enfadado, fechando o livro e virando-se para observar os jardins pela janela. Era um bonito dia de verão, e o gramado era tão verde que causava fascinação.

"Receio que o Sr. já saiba tudo sobre a matéria, Sr. Black," ele escutou a voz neutra de Ernestina. "Podia então nos discursar sobre o número cinco?"

Ele correu os olhos pela sala e todos os olhares se desviaram, fixando-se em qualquer outro canto menos nele, como se ele fosse inexistente.

Sirius sentou-se na cadeira com insolência e começou a falar.

"Por causa da importância dos cinco dedos da mão e, em menor extensão, dos pés, o número cinco assumiu grande significado na vida," sua voz foi ganhando um tom claro de fastio, "e no espírito humano. O cinco é um número útil e, na linguagem do simbolismo, está do lado do feliz. Os chineses tinham em alta conta as cinco bênçãos que são a longevidade, a riqueza, a paz, a serenidade e o amor e obtenção da virtude. O Pentaclo ou Pentagrama era usado pelos discípulos de Pitágoras como emblema místico da perfeição ou do universo. Os gregos... não suportavam o número cinco."

A professora, que estava escutando a conversa de um grupo próximo a ela e não a explicação de Sirius, franziu a testa.

"Para os gregos, os números pouco significavam e este livro está errado," fez ele sorrindo e empurrando o livro para longe quando Lílian o apontou, pensando que ele havia se perdido no assunto.

"Eles criaram a matemática!" corrigiu a professora.

"As primeiras referências à matemática avançada datam do terceiro milênio antes de Cristo, na Babilônia e no Egito," Sirius falou calmamente. "Ou não contaram para a senhora, assim como também não contaram que não existe a palavra 'incantação', que a Grécia fica na Europa e o Egito na África?"

Enquanto Sirius falava, uma garota atrás de Lílian começou a se abanar, olhando para ele de maneira devasta.

"Com licença," fez uma voz quase tranqüila, sobrepondo-se ao silêncio que formou-se de repente. Tiago tinha erguido a mão. "Tenho uma pergunta."

Como a professora ficou calada, ainda atônita com Sirius, Tiago prosseguiu:

"Aqui no livro tem uma citação insuficiente sobre o número quatro. Como é que funciona a relação entre ele, os pontos cardeais e as estações?"

"Ora, é tudo dividido em quatro partes, meu querido," respondeu a professora, sorrindo insegura e corando ao mesmo tempo. "O que exatamente você não entendeu?"

Tiago cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça numa perfeita imitação de Sirius.

"Achei que a relação tivesse a ver com as lendas chinesas," disse em tom desimportante. "Nessas lendas, os pontos cardeais e as estações são representadas por cores e animais simbólicos... O livro de Mathew Arnold tem uma tabela mais ou menos assim."

Tiago fez um movimento com a varinha atrás da cabeça, apontando a lousa, e nela apareceu uma tabela em 4x4. As pessoas leram aos sussurros:

Leste Primavera Azul Dragão

Sul Verão Vermelho Pássaro

Oeste Outono Branco Tigre

Norte Inverno Preto Tartaruga

"Em qual livro você viu isso?" Perguntou-lhe a professora após um tempo analisando o quadro.

"Fixações Básicas Numéricas, Mathew Arnold. Achei que fosse essa a relação."

"Se o livro diz que é, então devemos estudá-lo mais criticamente..."

"A senhora não sabia disso?" Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sirius viu seus olhos brilharem perversamente.

A garganta de Ernestina ondulava como se ela estivesse engolindo em seco.

"É um dado novo," disse ela. "A maioria dos livros ainda não trás isso."

"Mathew o escreveu a mais de cento e setenta anos," informou Tiago, agora inexpressivo. "Acho que a senhora não pode exigir que os alunos saibam de tudo se nem mesmo a senhora sabe."

Os quatro saíram da aula de Aritmancia levando papeizinhos que sugeriam mudança de turma. Sirius, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro se entreolharam com sorrisinhos satisfeitos enquanto a professora assinava os papéis em estado de letargia, e Sirius podia jurar ter visto Lílian lançando olhares de orgulho para Tiago quando a turma saiu para os corredores.

Lupin alongou seu sono na aula do Professor Binns, desta vez desistindo de lutar contra ele e simplesmente o acatando, abaixando a cabeça em cima de um braço sobre a carteira. As marcas em seu pescoço agora haviam sumido completamente, mas Sirius notou que Tiago olhava pesaroso para o lugar onde antes tinham estado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Introdução às principais lendas mitológicas gregas e egípcias," leu Sirius no currículo de disciplinas optativas. "Professor Sir Apolíneo J. Mandeville."

"Vou fazer Estudo dos Trouxas," declarou Tiago, marcando o quadradinho referente à matéria que acabara de escolher.

"Todos aqui deveríamos fazer," disse Lupin, sentado na outra extremidade do sofá e também consultando seu guia, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. "Porque é uma das disciplinas de maior peso nos N.I.E.M.s."

"Acho que Mitologia iria nos fornecer um material bastante útil para nossas idéias," replicou Sirius, cruzando as mãos na nuca.

Eram mais ou menos nove horas da noite e as mesas estavam quase todas vazias, a exceção daquela onde os quatro se encontravam e uma outra mais para perto da lareira, em que Andrômeda e mais um garoto do sétimo ano liam silenciosamente.

"Bem, não quero me preocupar com isso agora," disse Sirius, largando seu currículo na mesa.

O buraco do retrato girou para o lado e um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano começou a entrar, todos agitados e corados nas faces como se tivessem corrido quilômetros.

Tiago cutucou Pedro, que estava mais próximo dele, e os quatro apuraram os ouvidos.

Uma garota loura de proporções grandes dirigia-se para a mesa onde estava Andrômeda.

"Você não vai se inscrever?" Perguntou ela ao garoto, que despregou os olhos dos livros de maneira desnorteada, como se toda a sala e as pessoas tivessem caído ali de repente ao redor dele. "Os horários já estão lotando!"

"Não quero, acho isso tudo uma besteira."

"Mas... vale pontos para a casa vencedora."

O garoto não respondeu.

A garota olhou para Andrômeda, mas esta não parecia que estava prestando atenção na conversa.

"E você, Andrômeda, não vai se inscrever?"

"Já fiz isso," informou ela imediatamente, sem se desprender do livro que lia.

"Do que é que eles estão falando?" Perguntou Pedro para Tiago.

"Da Competição de Níveis Mágicos que os monitores das casas estão organizando," disse Lupin, a voz abafada e os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto, que estava voltado para baixo. "Bem, eu... esqueci de falar. Tem um aviso lá em baixo dizendo que todos os alunos acima do quarto ano que quiserem participar da Competição devem falar com os monitores de suas respectivas casas."

"O que foi?" Perguntou Sirius, observando o modo estranho como Lupin dissera aquilo tudo.

"Tentei me inscrever," murmurou Lupin. "Mas a sua prima não deixou."

"Que prima?" E os pensamentos de Sirius voaram bruscamente para Belatriz.

"Narcisa. Ela convenceu Lúcio e os outros monitores de que somente os melhores alunos deviam participar, caso contrário, seria injusto."

"Ela não é mais minha prima," Sirius o corrigiu.

"Não acredito!" indignou-se Tiago, aumentando o volume de sua voz. "Isso é uma tremenda e suja desculpa porque ela sabe que você é um lo..."

Sirius esticou o braço para o lado e tapou a boca de Tiago, que ficou bufando de revolta.

"Vamos nos inscrever amanhã," disse Sirius, resoluto. "Nós quatro. E tenho pena de Lúcio Malfoy e dos outros monitores se ele discordar."

"Lílian não pode ter compactuado com isso!" Tiago disse no mesmo vigor exasperado quando Sirius afastou a mão de sua boca.

Os outros três se entreolharam e nada disseram.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_COMPETIÇÃO DE NÍVEIS MÁGICOS_

_O corpo de decúria de Hogwarts está organizando, a pedido dos alunos que desejam testar seus conhecimentos práticos para os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, um campeonato que medirá os níveis de PIPM (leia-se Potência Individual para Praticar Magia) e que será realizado neste fim de semana, no campo de quadribol, pela parte da manhã, na presença dos professores, funcionários e alunos interessados em assistir à competição. A casa que tiver maior número de alunos com níveis de PIPM terá cento e noventa pontos acrescentados à ampulheta da mesma. As Casas que perderem deverão prestar favores, pelo prazo de trinta dias, para a Casa vencedora, favores estes que os Monitores vetarão ou não._

_Será necessário, no momento da competição, apenas a presença física dos participantes; utensílios como varinhas, amuletos, animais, ou quaisquer outros objetos extramágicos serão proibidos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Nell Gwynne, Lílian Evans, Lúcio Malfoy, Olaf Foley_

P.S.: Pedimos que os alunos tenham consciência e só se inscrevam se tiverem paridade para disputar com os outros competidores, para que não haja nenhum tipo de injustiça.

"Os exames são sempre uma boa desculpa para qualquer coisa que se faça a partir do quinto ano," disse Sirius após ler o informativo que circulava pela mesa da Grifinória com um recado de 'reforce nossa ampulheta!' em letras vermelhas e douradas anexado. Ele ergueu os olhos para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Veja," murmurou Tiago para ele.

Snape ia caminhando na direção da mesa da Sonserina e inclinava-se para falar com Lúcio Malfoy.

"Vamos logo," decidiu-se Sirius, levantando-se.

Pararam atrás de Snape, de modo que, quando ele se virou para sair, deu de encontro com toda a altura de Sirius e sua sombra derramando-se sobre Snape. Com um olhar cortante, Snape afastou-se, mas Sirius soube que foi somente porque alguns professores tinham entrado para tomar café naquele exato momento.

"Viemos fazer a inscrição para a Competição," informou Tiago a Lúcio.

Lúcio os olhou longamente, como se estivesse os contando, depois abriu a mochila e tirou dois formulários de dentro, lhes entregando.

"Coloquem nome, Casa, e horário que querem participar."

"Acho que você se enganou, Malfoy," disse Sirius, inclinando-se na direção dele tão sutilmente que seus cabelos deslizaram para frente e cobriram metade de seu rosto. "Somos quatro."

"Mas só vocês dois contam."

"Qual o seu critério? Notas?" Quis saber Tiago, o olhando de cima.

"Também."

"Uma nota não quer dizer muita coisa se o que vale na competição é a potência individual para praticar magia," Sirius falou lenta e rispidamente.

"Acabei de ver Snape saindo daqui com um formulário," elucidou Tiago. "Ele tem umas titicas de notas... acho que seu critério está furado."

"Lupin teve conceito O nos N.O.M.s," completou Tiago.

"Ah, Tiago, eu realmente não..." começou Lupin, a região acima do nariz e das bochechas avermelhando.

Mas tudo foi interrompido quando Narcisa, que estava ao lado de Lúcio e escutava a conversa com o rosto impertinente virado para o outro lado, enfiou a mão de repente na mochila dele e pegou mais um formulário, o empurrando estupidamente pela mesa na direção dos garotos. As bordas da folha deslizaram para baixo dos dedos de Sirius, que mantinha as mãos espalmadas na mesa.

"Pronto, pronto," fez ela com um gesto de urgência.

"Falta mais uma..." sibilou Sirius, tão irritado quanto ela.

"O quê?" Narcisa torceu o rosto numa careta em direção a Pedro, o olhando como se ele fosse tão útil quanto uma larva. "Ah, isso já é abuso!"

"Vocês não leram o aviso?" Perguntou Lúcio sem empenhar-se para não rir da reação de Narcisa.

Sirius agarrou Pedro pela gola da blusa quando ele começou a escapar para o lado.

"Qual foi sua nota nos N.O.M.s, Pedro?" Perguntou-lhe Sirius imediatamente.

"Er... eu... acho que não quero mesmo participar da competição," os olhos de Pedro eram como contas perdidas dentro da órbita branca.

Sirius, Lupin e Tiago o olharam, hesitantes.

"Então o número de formulários está certo," disse Narcisa, e o tom de quem encerra a situação só contribuiu para fazê-la parecer mais indesejável.

Tiago passou a aula inteira de Transfiguração estranhamente absorto nos esquemas das etapas da transformação de um cabide em guarda-chuva, que estavam desenhados no quadro. Somente quando a Profª Minerva apagou totalmente o quadro e passou para o livro e Tiago permaneceu vidrado na superfície escura da lousa é que Sirius compreendeu que ele estivera o tempo todo muito distante dali.

Durante toda a semana ninguém pareceu muito concentrado nas aulas. Na aula de Astronomia, Frank Longbottom fixou os olhos por tanto tempo no candelabro ao lado da mesa do professor que virou e tocou fogo nos mapas astrais que os alunos haviam acabado de entregar. Enquanto Lupin e Tiago caminhavam para trocar de sala, o tapete no chão deslizou subitamente para frente como se uma gigante mão invisível o tivesse puxado, e os dois caíram para trás por cima de suas mochilas. Ao se chegar no Salão Principal durante as refeições, via-se pratos e copos levitando acima da cabeça das pessoas. Sirius teve de segurar Treze para que ele não enlouquecesse tentando capturar uma ameba flutuante que brilhava no escuro no salão comunal da Grifinória. A garota que fazia aquilo dirigia olhares interessados a Treze, como se imaginasse como o gato ficaria se brilhasse no escuro também.

"Você já decidiu o que vai fazer?" Perguntou Tiago a Sirius, lançando um olhar de censura para a garota.

"Vocês podiam fazer como naquele dia depois dos exames e levitar Snape de ponta-cabeça, só que sem usar varinha," foi Pedro quem respondeu.

"Não gosto dessa idéia," cortou Sirius de mau humor, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa e afrouxando a gravata para deslizar no sofá e relaxar depois de ter feito uma das redações mais intoleráveis de sua vida. "Preciso de um banho..."

"Caramba!" Exclamou Lupin de repente, arregalando os olhos cor de avelã para um pedaço do _Profeta Diário_ que aparecia debaixo da perna de Sirius. Lupin afastou a perna do amigo e pegou o jornal, passando a vista pela página amassada. "Eu não tinha visto isso hoje de manhã..."

Lupin murmurou um palavrão, o que espantou a todos mais do que se ele tivesse começado a virar lobisomem subitamente.

"Escutem," fez ele, aproximando-se dos três. Pedro inclinou-se por cima das almofadas, a cabeça encostando na de Tiago. – "A Mansão Riddle, há tanto tempo indicada pelos habitantes de Little Hangleton como a casa mais tranqüila e misteriosa da região, amanheceu hoje com três cadáveres na sala de estar. Os corpos eram dos donos da casa, o Sr. e Sra. Riddle, e o de seu filho de apenas dezenove anos, únicos moradores da casa. A polícia trouxa foi chamada ao local depois que uma empregada entrou pela sala, encontrou os três patrões mortos, e descontrolou-se gritando pelo povoado que a ajudassem. 'Caídos na sala com os olhos abertos! Gelados!' Depôs a empregada, Judith Quakers, que comentou também sobre um incógnito caderno de anotações que o garoto possuía. O que atordoa o pequeno povoado de Little Hangleton é o fato de que durante a perícia não foi evidenciado nenhum dano aos corpos; eles estavam tão saudáveis e intocádos como se ainda possuíssem vida. A hipótese de envenenamento também foi descartada pela autópsia. O Ministério da Magia está trabalhando incessantemente para que este caso não tenha muita repercussão para os trouxas e tentar descobrir quem causou estas mortes, e o paradeiro do misterioso caderno."

A cena que a empregada descrevera tomou forma na cabeça de Sirius. Ele imaginou três corpos abatidos no chão, mortos, de olhos abertos, e refletiu sobre como devia ser confuso esse tipo de morte para os trouxas, sem nenhuma bala, nenhum arranhão ou gota de veneno no sangue.

Por algum tempo nenhum deles disse nada, como se o caso merecesse um minuto de silêncio. Mas nenhum deles estava mais abalado do que Pedro; ele tremia tanto que sua cabeça quicava na de Tiago.

"Bem, devíamos ir dormir," disse Tiago, olhando-o de relance, levantando e espreguiçando-se. "Amanhã é a competição."

Todos concordaram e rumaram para o dormitório, um Pedro pálido os seguiu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguém parecia ter dado importância para o caso Riddle. As coisas continuavam como sempre, afora que todos estavam curiosos e excitados para a Competição que começaria dentro de duas horas. Quando Sirius, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro desceram para o café, encontraram um salão vazio em que cinco ou seis gatos pingados ocupavam as mesas. Na Lufa-lufa, apenas a garota com quem Sirius tinha trombado no dia anterior tomava serenamente o café. Ela ergueu os olhos para eles e Sirius achou que seria simpático de sua parte se cedesse sua companhia a ela, afinal, tinha acabado de se lembrar de como fora doloroso o modo como a atropelou, ainda que de forma passiva.

"O que houve com todo mundo?" Perguntou Tiago a ela, sentando-se em sua frente e despejando vorazmente mel em sua tigela de frutas.

"A grande maioria desceu cedo para o café para treinar mais um pouco antes da Competição."

"Quanto desespero por nada. Se ainda fosse por um jogo de quadribol..."

"Você vai participar?" Perguntou Sirius a ela, apanhando o saleiro.

"Me inscrevi, mas não sei se vai dar certo," disse ela, espontânea. "Porque não sou totalmente bruxa, entende?"

Tiago sorriu. Por algum motivo, pareceu ter simpatizado com ela naquele instante.

"Meu pai tem sangue bruxo," continuou ela, "mas minha mãe não. E às vezes os feitiços que faço não funcionam. Ou saem estragados," ela terminou de comer e descansou os braços cruzados na mesa.

"Mas isso é raro," Lupin disse. Uma coruja entrou pelo Salão e largou a edição do _Profeta Diário_ no lugar vazio ao lado dele. Lupin acomodou uma moeda na bolsinha na perna da coruja e voltou a olhar para a garota. "É raro que os poderes mágicos de uma pessoa sejam abalados por causa do sangue."

Ela não pareceu incomodada que discutissem sobre seu sangue, e os garotos continuaram naquele assunto, contando sobre casos de bruxos nascidos de trouxas que tinham deixado seus nomes marcados na história da bruxaria.

"Veja Filch," murmurou Sirius para ela. "Nasceu de bruxos e não tem um pingo de magia nas veias."

"É. Escutem, você já viram com quem vão disputar?"

"Serve com qualquer um, contanto que não seja com a paranormal da Mary Boné," Tiago deu sua última garfada na sopa de mel e tomou o último gole de suco.

"Ah, ela não está participando. Justamente porque disseram que não seria justo."

Foram até o hall e espiaram a lista de participantes, agora organizada em etapas. Os nomes de Sirius, Tiago e Lupin não estavam ali. Eles franziram a testa.

"Só podem ser estes aqui..." disse Lupin, apontando para três nomes riscados quase no final da lista.

"Quem fez isso?" Admirou-se Tiago.

"Um de nós três vai disputar com um tal de Rodolfo Lestrange, da Corvinal," disse Sirius

"Um de vocês três vai disputar com meu irmão," anunciou a garota, como que por acaso. "Smith Parkers."

O campo de quadribol estava lotado e bastante diferente. As bandeiras das casas estavam erguidas ao lado das arquibancadas, como nos jogos, mas o gramado estava coberto de coisas. Lembrava muito um depósito ou uma garagem gigante abarrotada de quinquilharias; até mesmo um carro velho com as molas pulando para fora do motor e uma roda faltando havia ali. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era um grupo de garotas na arquibancada da Grifinória, que balançavam pufosos nas mãos encenando uma coreografia esquisita.

"Só quatro pessoas da Grifinória se inscreveram," comentou Frank quando Tiago, Sirius e Lupin passaram por ele, também olhando as garotas lá em cima, agitando os pufosos. "Vocês três e Andrômeda Black."

"Você quer dizer: só quatro pessoas da Grifinória foram admitidas," retrucou Lupin em tom morno.

"Suponho que aquilo seja para nós?" Tiago riu, visualizando a torcida das garotas na Grifinória

"É, também suponho."

Eles ladearam o campo, onde os outros competidores das outras casas já estavam posicionados, parecendo ansiosos. Sirius olhou mais uma vez para a arquibancada da Grifinória, agora discernindo o grito de guerra das garotas:

ME DÁ UM S!

Te dou um s!

ME DÁ UM I!

Te dou um i!...

Sirius observou os outros competidores. A grande maioria era da Sonserina. Snape estava ali entre eles, mirando com concentração cada objeto no campo, como que escolhendo com qual iria trabalhar. Então, pelo outro lado do gramado, outro grupinho de pessoas entrou, entre eles Bellatriz, e os olhos de Sirius tornaram-se fendas brilhantes quando ele reconheceu que a blusa mal abotoada que ela usava era sua. Ela passou por ele sem o ver e foi para o fim da fila. A torcida das garotas da Grifinória agora gritava com tanto fôlego que até mesmo Lílian Evans, sentada na outra ponta da arquibancada e usando indiscretos abafadores de ouvidos amarelos, devia estar escutando:

ME DÁ UM T!

Te dou um t!

ME DÁ UM I!

Te dou um i!

ME DÁ UM A!

Te dou um a!...

"Nossos criativos monitores tiveram a brilhante idéia de nos avaliar para os exames com uma competição que ainda pode render vantagens para uma das quatro casas no final do ano letivo!" Disse a voz séria e ampliada de Nell Gwynne, o monitor da Corvinal. Ele fez as devidas reverências aos professores e então começou a enumerar os participantes com seus devidos pares. "Defendendo a Lufa-lufa, James Gibbs, Mill Flatford, Jamie Parkers e Aloisius Tottenham. Defendendo a Grifinória, Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Andrômeda Black. Defendendo a Corvinal," Nell pareceu dizer o nome da casa com voz mais intensa,"Lavinha Jubilee, Anete Tussaud, Rodolfo Lestrange e Smith Parkers. E, finalmente, representando a Sonserina, Severo Snape, Antônio Dolohov, Belatriz Black, Charles Montague e Cibele Anya."

Madame Hooch acenou com a varinha e um fio contínuo de névoa soltou-se dela, subindo em direção ao ar acima do campo, se quebrando suavemente em partes e formando várias letras, que começaram lentamente a se misturar, agora formando palavras.

Jamie Parkers - Belatriz Black 

Belatriz não podia parecer ter desejado par melhor. Como se soubesse da descendência sanguínea de Jamie e de sua fraqueza para magia, adiantou-se para o campo e se posicionou, altiva, exatamente no centro, debaixo dos vivas e dos assobios da Sonserina. Sirius olhou para Jamie. Ela apertava tranqüilamente a presilha de seu relógio, e somente depois disso entrou no campo, posicionando-se de frente para Belatriz. As duas ficaram se olhando, até que as narinas de Belatriz se dilataram raivosamente - houveram sucessivos estouros pelo campo. Jamie abaixou-se e cobriu a cabeça quando as porcelanas trincadas de uma antiga cristaleira explodiram em pedaços atrás dela. Os vidros das janelas do carro estilhaçaram-se. Os visores dos relógios das pessoas quebraram-se, inclusive o de Jamie.

"Uuoooo!" A arquibancada fez em coro, espantada.

"Tsk, Tsk. Ela não tem chance," disse Tiago ao lado de Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

Tudo que era de vidro explodia no campo, e, por um infortúnio, Jamie estava rodeada de coisas feitas de vidro. Ela encolhia-se no chão aos pés de Belatriz, tremendo quando algum caco encostava nela. Aos poucos Belatriz parou, parecendo ligeiramente esgotada; seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, então ela os abriu e fez um movimento de cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás e sorrindo serenamente para Jamie.

A garota se levantou, os olhos muito abertos e assustados mirando Belatriz num misto de curiosidade e arroubo. Então uma caixinha que jazia em cima de uma cadeira de espaldar encardido abriu-se sozinha e várias bolas de gude saíram dela, flutuando no ar e girando em forma de redemoinho, subindo cada vez mais. Da borda do campo, o efeito era bem bonito; com os raios de sol passando através das bolinhas e as fazendo lembrar fadinhas encantadas voando acima das cabeças de Jamie e Belatriz.

Jamie sorriu. Mas então as bolas começaram a cair no chão e derreter como se fossem fichinhas líquidas.

O apito de Madame Hooch soou e ambas saíram do campo. Os aplausos que vinham da Sonserina abafavam as vaias da Lufa-lufa. A varinha de Madame Hooch balançou no ar e outro fio cintilante e dourado saiu dela.

Tiago Potter - Severo Snape 

Para esta dupla, não só as casas dos respectivos garotos demonstraram excitação, mas também a Corvinal e a Lufa-lufa.

O coro das garotas recomeçou, agora pedindo para que lhe dessem um "P".

"Beleza," murmurou Tiago com um sorriso perspicaz, indo para o campo, onde Snape já se encontrava.

Os olhos de Lupin seguiram o amigo tranqüilos, embora Sirius tivesse visto uma ruga aparecer em sua sobrancelha. Tiago ficou na frente de Snape, sustentando um sorrisinho de má índole e assanhando os cabelos enquanto sua torcida feminina esquecia de pedir as letras de seu nome e fitava o campo – a maioria das meninas baixara os pufosos e roia as unhas.

Quatro bolas se ergueram do chão lentamente. Snape as olhou desconfiado e, mais rápido do que seus reflexos podiam permitir se mover, as bolas voaram em sua direção e colidiram, uma atrás da outra, em sua cabeça. Risadas estouraram nas arquibancadas de todas as casas. Madame Hooch apitou.

"Não é permitido agredir o oponente, Potter!" Berrou ela da borda do campo.

"Desculpe," gritou Tiago de volta, a voz fingidamente preocupada.

Sirius viu a boca de Snape se mover como se estivesse praguejando para Tiago. Em seguida um livro se abriu bruscamente atrás de Tiago, e as folhas começaram a virar velozmente e a se desprender do livro com violência, como se um espírito irritado o tivesse destroçando. Empalidecendo, Snape murmurou mais alguma coisa. Tiago o olhava, uma expressão intrigada surgindo em seu rosto. Um som arranhando ecoou pelo campo. Várias pessoas taparam os ouvidos, o que não se fez necessário para Lílian.

Sirius viu o que era. Um violino de aparência estragada estava sendo tocado por um arco descontrolado. O instrumento viajou para mais perto de Tiago, perto o suficiente para fazer seus olhos arregalarem-se de agonia.

"PARE COM ISSO!" Berrou Tiago, tapando os ouvidos, mas aparentemente sem conseguir vedar o horroroso e agudo som que perfurava seu cérebro.

Então as cordas do violino arrebentaram-se. Snape cambaleou para trás. Alguns professores levantaram-se e inclinaram-se pelo parapeito da arquibancada; Madame Hooch deu um passo a frente, preparada para o caso de Snape perder as forças.

"Ele está levando a sério..." murmurou Lupin, bestificado.

Mas Sirius sabia porquê. Esta era uma das poucas chances de Snape fazer algo e se sair melhor do que Tiago. Ele não pretendia brincar.

Uma lona se abriu no ar com um barulho seco. Tiago bufava. A lona atirou-se para cima de Snape como se possuísse vida própria, contorcendo-se no ar antes de cobri-lo e apertá-lo como uma cobra. Os punhos de Snape socavam a parte interna da lona. Ninguém ria, muito menos Tiago.

"Pare com isso, Pontas..." foi a vez de Sirius falar em voz baixa. "Vamos, deixe disso..."

"Infrator!" Berrou alguém pelos lados da Sonserina.

Mas então uma coisa aconteceu, antes que Madame Hooch pudesse interromper o campeonato. Chamas vermelhas como sangue subiram do gramado na frente de Tiago, num ímpeto tão grande que jorraram para cima como um chafariz de fogo, ultrapassando a altura de sua cabeça. Snape livrou-se da lona e preparava-se para fazer alguma coisa quando viu a cena e recuou, confuso. Tiago pulou para trás e o fogo se adiantou. Ele se virou e começou a correr, o fogo queimando o chão em seu encalço e deixando um rastro de mato queimado.

Madame Hooch apitou energicamente.

"Já basta, Severo!" Disse ela, indo até Snape, ainda pregado no chão. "A disputa acabou!"

"Não estou fazendo isso," disse Snape, sem incomodar-se.

Sirius apalpou os bolsos, mas havia deixado a varinha com Pedro, pois não era permitido entrar no campo com uma. Lupin, que parecia já ter feito a mesma coisa, perscrutava a arquibancada da Grifinória, procurando Rabicho.

"Finite Incantatem!" fez Madame Hooch, apontando a varinha na direção da serpente de fogo.

Tiago parou, apoiando-se num baú e olhando para trás. O fogo desaparecera. Um silêncio retumbante cobriu o campo – todos os olhos estavam em Snape, e ele de forma alguma parecia aborrecido com aquilo.

"Muito bem, vocês foram longe demais," censurou Madame Hooch, os olhos de águia quase fechados de tão estreitos.

Ela disse alguma coisa a Tiago e Snape que não foi possível escutar, depois ambos saíram em direção ao castelo.

Sirius perdeu a vontade de competir. Imaginou se podiam tirar seu nome da lista antes que ele fosse sorteado, mas então Madame Hooch agitou a varinha...

Ele leu o próprio nome ao lado do de Rodolfo Lestrange.

"Nunca ouvi falar desse cara," disse, observando Rodolfo adiantar-se pelo campo.

Lupin tinha os olhos ainda fixos em algum ponto da arquibancada da Grifinória e estava estranhamente sério.

"Vai," Andrômeda empurrou Sirius com o ombro.

Enquanto aproximava-se de Rodolfo Lestrange, Sirius escutava a torcida, já não tão entusiasmada quanto antes. Rodolfo era quase tão alto quanto ele e, embora fisicamente fossem muito diferentes, quando pararam frente a frente no campo seus sorrisos foram idênticos.

"Qual veia você prefere que eu estoure, Black?" Perguntou-lhe Rodolfo calmamente.

"Nada de sangue," fez Sirius, balançando a cabeça com seu sorriso treloso ainda no rosto.

Contudo, Sirius sentiu uma fina dor dentro da região nasal. Puxou pela memória o dia em que voltara para casa e fora pego desprevenido por Belatriz... sua mãe lhe proibindo... Proibindo.

O baú que há pouco tempo Tiago havia se escorado abriu-se. O corpo de Sirius sofreu um ligeiro choque e sua cabeça pesou, exatamente igual como nas vezes em que ele...

Mas não podia ser. Ele afastou rapidamente aquela idéia da cabeça. Os olhos de Rodolfo Lestrange perfuravam os seus. Sirius sentia que estava fazendo alguma coisa, que movia algo em suas costas, mas não conseguia saber o que era e nem direcionar seu pensamento. Estava perdendo a capacidade de raciocinar.

...Te dou um k!

Black! Black!

Como Rodolfo Lestrange podia estar fazendo aquilo? Como ele sabia? Sirius ouviu um rosnado sair de sua boca inconscientemente. Então um vulto azulado passou por cima de sua cabeça voando e ele seguiu a coisa com o olhar.

"Pega!" Mandou Rodolfo.

As garotas haviam parado de entoar o grito de guerra. Exclamações de horror e surpresa pipocavam pelas arquibancadas. Sirius queira pegar, queria destruir, quebrar com os dentes e fazer em migalhas...

"NÃÃO!" Alguém gritou.

O apito de Madame Hooch veio de longe e, como se alguém tivesse estalado os dedos no ouvido de Sirius, ele de repente se viu ajoelhado de quatro no chão, mordendo ferozmente algo macio e sedoso. Cuspiu imediatamente, limpando a boca. Era a gravata que compunha o uniforme da Corvinal, e estava úmida de saliva e estropiada, com enormes marcas de dentes a atravessando.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODIA!" Berrava uma garota. Sirius virou lentamente a cabeça, ainda atordoado. Andrômeda estava atacando Rodolfo Lestrange com os próprios punhos. "IMBECIL! CALHORDA!"

Madame Hooch apitou novamente, desta vez com mais força.

"Srta. Black!" Vociferou a professora. "Não é permitido intervenções durante a disputa!"

"As pessoas precisam saber!" Gritava Rodolfo para Andrômeda, defendendo-se e parecendo prestes a revidar a qualquer momento.

Andrômeda não ligou para Madame Hooch. Era como se estivesse endiabrada. Arrancou a própria gravata do pescoço e começou a enfiá-la violentamente pela boca de Rodolfo, que fazia caretas como se estivesse tendo ânsias de vômito.

"A ÚNICA COISA QUE AS PESSOAS PRECISAM SABER É QUE VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL!" Esgoelou-se ela, e então foi puxada para trás por Smith Parkers.

"Almofadinhas!" Disse uma voz atrás de Sirius. "Vamos, vamos logo sair daqui. Você está se sentindo bem?"

Lupin ajudou Sirius a se erguer, e ambos caminharam para fora do campo. Mas Sirius queria voltar; alcançando quase a borda do campo, afastou Lupin para o lado e girou nos calcanhares.

"Sirius, não!"

Rasgar, romper, cortar. Sirius desejava estraçalhar Rodolfo do mesmo modo que fizera com a gravata, e seria muito, porque estava consciente. Várias pessoas tinham se precipitado pelo campo para segurar Andrômeda, que havia finalmente acertado o estômago de Rodolfo com o pé após muitas tentativas impedidas, e ele caíra no chão tonto e sufocando.

"BASTA!" Berrava Madame Hooch, tentando mirar Andrômeda com um feitiço, mas ela não parava de se contorcer e agora todos os competidores estavam em cima dela e a cobriam.

Belatriz saiu do bolo que se aglomerava em cima de Andrômeda e foi para o bolo que rodeava Rodolfo, inclinando-se sobre ele e o avaliando de má vontade.

Quebrar...

Sirius empurrou Belatriz com o braço sem se preocupar onde iria pegar, agarrou Rodolfo pelo colarinho e ergueu sua cabeça alguns palmos do chão, para acertá-la em seguida com o punho fechado. Rodolfo desfaleceu no mesmo instante.

"DETENÇÃO!" Berrou Madame Hooch, esquecendo-se de que podia apitar e no segundo seguinte apanhando o apito avidamente e o soprando várias vezes seguidas, como se as pessoas ali possuíssem deficiência auditiva. "A Competição vai ser interrompida!" Ela virou-se para Sirius, severa. "Você e sua prima receberão detenções para cumprir."

Sirius escutou vagamente, olhando o rosto de Rodolfo desacordado e com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo lábio, perguntando-se de que maneira o fato de ele ser um animago podia incomodar aquele garoto.


	5. A Revanche da Sonserina

5. A revanche da Sonserina   
  
Quando Madame Pomfrey deslizou para fora da ala hospitalar, quase imediatamente em seguida, Belatriz entrou. Enquanto se aproximava, seus olhos melancólicos correram de Régulo para Rodolfo Lestrange, sentado na beirada da cama, e detiveram-se num pequeno cubo espelhado que Régulo segurava.

"Que é que você faz com essa camisa?" Perguntou-lhe Régulo bruscamente.

Belatriz não fez mais do que o ignorar – dirigiu-se para Rodolfo:

"Confiança é uma das mais apreciadas virtudes entre a nossa família depois da cumplicidade. É o que une nosso nome..."

"Ou desune, no caso da sua irmã anormal ou do seu primo transviado!" Rodolfo rosnou com voz estridente.

"Ainda," Belatriz agarrou seu queixo com uma mão, sem modos, apertando os próprios dentes enquanto sibilava, "não terminei de falar. Você traiu a confiança de Régulo quando tentou fazer com que todos descobrissem no que Sirius era capaz de se transformar." Ela virou-se para Régulo. "Sempre lhe avisei que este traste não prestava."

"Você jurou guardar segredo," disse Régulo para Rodolfo, com um olhar fuzilante que podia ter perfurado uma lata.

As unhas de Belatriz afundavam nas bochechas de Rodolfo, mas ela o soltou assim que Madame Pomfrey retornou, dirigindo-se para a cama onde Martin Stuart ainda se recuperava da ferroada de gira-gira que levara, levitando alguns palmos por baixo do lençol e parecendo delirar de febre.

"Simplesmente não é justo, Bela," rosnou Rodolfo, pronunciando o apelido dela como se fosse um xingamento. "É exatamente pelo fato de ele ter decepcionado sua família que merece ser punido!"

"E quem vai decidir isso certamente não é você," replicou Régulo, num tom de arrogante imponência que o deixou muito semelhante a Sirius.

"Não compreendo," fez Rodolfo, sincero. "Vocês deviam estar querendo o ver pelas costas..."

"Nós estamos."

"... sendo escarnecido por todos, querendo algum tipo de vingança..."

"Nós queremos."

"Eu ajudei vocês!" Indignou-se Rodolfo, agora lançando um olhar de ódio para a blusa de listras azuis e brancas de Belatriz. Rodolfo sorriu, perspicaz, encarando a garota profundamente. "Você não me engana."

Belatriz pestanejou.

"Não sei do que está falando," declarou ela, imperturbável. "Apenas sei que agora você tornou-se obsoleto para nossa família."

"Obscenos. É o que vocês são. Cada um de vocês." E ele demorou-se avaliando Belatriz e Régulo. Foi para este último que falou, quase num sibilo: "Duas cobras lutam pelo mesmo rato. Mas somente uma realmente tem fome."

O rosto de Belatriz, geralmente de um branco homogêneo, ganhou tons fortes de púrpura. Ela encarou os olhos de Rodolfo, mesmo que eles estivessem fixos em Régulo, mais precisamente no cubo de vidro que o garoto segurava. Então Belatriz caiu em si.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você ter surrupiado isso," disse ela como se não se importasse com o objeto. "Sua mãe mandou queimar tudo o que era de Sirius, isso deve ser porque ela não quer que reste nada dele para se lembrar, de modo que não faz sentido você querer guardar isso."

Mas foi Rodolfo quem respondeu:

"Talvez eu esteja equivocado, mas há uma coisa verdadeiramente estranha nisso tudo: vocês demonstram explícita relutância em se livrar completamente de Sirius Black," e ele lançou outro olhar atravessado para a blusa de Belatriz, como se quisesse arrancá-la furiosamente do corpo da garota.

"Bronco!" Exclamou Régulo com raiva. "Como pode ser tão estúpido? Ninguém poderia estar mais satisfeito com a rixa entre minha família e Sirius do que eu. Isto," ele quase esfregou o cubo na cara de Rodolfo, "é uma das geringonças que ele e os amigos fizeram, e estou apenas querendo saber como funciona."

"Precisa de um par," informou Belatriz em tom desimportante. "Mas não vejo como isso pode servir para você: é um comunicador de longa distância. Sirius o usava com Tiago Potter. Você não tem amigos para usar essa coisa."

"Guarde sua língua para Andrômeda," replicou Régulo, virando lentamente os olhos agudos para ela. "Porque eu lembro que mamãe proibiu qualquer um de nós de conversar com Sirius, e sua irmã parece estar fazendo mais do que isso."

Belatriz o avaliou por um momento. Era quase como ver Sirius, embora numa versão mais mal humorada e nem tanto atraente. A insinuação de Régulo conseguiu ser mais interessante do que Martin Stuart, que, num descuido de Madame Pomfrey, levitara muitos metros e agora sua cabeça batia no teto produzindo sons ocos e sucessivos.

"O que é que você sabe sobre isso?" Quis saber Rodolfo.

"Certamente sei muito menos que Belatriz," e Régulo sorriu com desdém.

"Não, não sabe," fez ela, desviando o olhar para Martin Stuart e fingindo desaprovar os cada vez mais dolorosos toc-tocs que a cabeça do garoto produzia contra o teto.

"Ah, é, você não sabe?" Régulo falou bruscamente. As sobrancelhas se elevando de modo estranho. "Você nunca escutou atrás das portas da sua casa quando Sirius ia passar as férias lá? Deixe-me dizer a você qual era a desculpa dele: Andrômeda é menos idiota que todos nessa casa juntos. Você nunca escutou atrás das portas, Belatriz?"

"Não seja ridículo..."

"Risadas... murmúrios... sussurros."

"Obvio que não."

"Porque o espanto? Nós dois sabemos que, se não aconteceu, não foi por falta de oportunidades."

Os olhos castanhos de Rodolfo iam de Belatriz para Régulo como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de pingue-pongue.

Um rubor correu pelo pescoço de Belatriz – ela ofegou, descontrolada. Régulo, que não esperava que suas palavras causassem tal efeito, foi deixando de sorrir e ficando visivelmente alarmado. Rodolfo recitou novamente a charada sobre as duas cobras, dessa vez cantarolando.

"Duas cobras lutam pelo mesmo rato..."

"Dois coelhos numa só cajadada..." murmurou Régulo, fascinado.

"... somente uma realmente tem fome. Duas cobras lutam pelo mesmo rato. Só uma tem fome."

"Eu sempre soube, Rodolfo," disse Régulo.

"Duas cobras. Só uma quer comer."

"Cale a boca, idiota!" Belatriz gritou para Rodolfo, embora não escutasse realmente a voz do garoto e sim a de Régulo em sua mente. Era ele quem cantarolava baixinho... _Você nunca escutou atrás das portas?_ Ela fechou os olhos, e, ao abri-los, viu o rosto sagaz de Rodolfo em sua frente, movendo os lábios com uma expressão de visível antegozo – Belatriz o estapeou.

"Srta. Black!" Madame Pomfrey voltara. Um ruído de batidas desviaram a atenção dela para longe do trio. "Oh, menino!" Ela correu para Martin Stuart.

Quatro marcas vermelhas em forma de dedos começaram a se destacar no rosto de Rodolfo. Ele fitava Belatriz de uma maneira abobada e surpresa que causou nela aversão.

"Respeite minha família, Rodolfo," disse ela, a voz tão controlada que chegava a ser apática. "Andrômeda foge bastante do parâmetro desregrado das garotas que você e Régulo arrumam." Então Belatriz ignorou o muxoxo de deboche de Régulo e deu as costas aos dois garotos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao final do dia, as conversas borbulhavam no salão comunal da Grifinória, e quase todas tinham como tópico o mesmo assunto: como Snape havia conseguido a façanha de incendiar o campo?

"E ele não estava nem vendo o Potter, cara," disse um quintanista na rodinha que se formara nas proximidades da lareira.

"Já li sobre isso numa revista de trouxas sobre anormalidades que a ciência não explica," comentou a garota morena escorada em seu ombro. "Um homem trancado no banheiro conseguia fazer o milho dentro da embalagem virar pipoca, lá no armário da cozinha."

"É bem útil esse tipo de poder."

"Snape nunca pareceu capaz de fazer aquilo," replicou um rapaz negro espichado displicentemente no chão, entre bocejos. "Bem... vocês sabem, a última mágica que ele tentou fazer em público bateu na superfície do lago e voltou contra ele."

Muitos riram com a recordação, menos Pedro e Tiago, que escutavam a conversa num canto recolhido do salão. Os olhos esverdeados de Tiago perscrutavam a escuridão nos jardins, e ele estivera calado e muito sério desde que Sirius voltara da sala de Madame Hooch com Andrômeda.

"Vou cumprir uma detençãozinha segunda," Sirius anunciara com descaso ao sentar-se no sofá ao lado do amigo, esticando as pernas na mesinha em frente e cruzando os tornozelos.

Foi como ter falado com uma estátua. Tiago sequer piscou. Seu rosto não perdera aquele brilho perspicaz e penetrante desde então, o que denunciava que ele estava pensando.

"Você se impressionou mesmo com esse caso, Rabicho," fez Sirius um pouco preocupado, agora voltando-se para Pedro, que relia o _Profeta Diário_ de uma semana atrás pela décima nona vez, como se quisesse gravar as palavras no próprio cérebro. "Escute, largue isso, me admira como você não esteja tendo pesadelos."

"Ele está," disse Lupin suavemente. Sua cabeça descansava em uma das mãos, e ele olhava concentrado para Pedro, Sirius notara já a bastante tempo. As conseqüências do esforço feito na Competição ressaltavam-se nele mais do que em qualquer outro do grupo.

Os olhinhos escuros de Pedro desviaram-se do jornal para fixarem-se em Lupin. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu escutei nas noites passadas. Talvez ninguém mais tenha ouvido porque estavam, felizmente, dormindo bem," havia uma leve nota de inveja na voz de Lupin. "Você repetia as palavras daquela empregada sem parar, perguntando-se como tinham deixado aquilo acontecer."

Agora Sirius também encarava Pedro. Esticou a mão e puxou o jornal da mão do amigo, o enrolando e enfiando-o na mochila. "Definitivamente, já chega."

"Ele estudou em Hogwarts," disse Lupin, lançando um breve olhar a Tiago (alheio) e depois voltando a observar Pedro. "Foi da Sonserina."

"Como você sabe?" Pedro estava assombrado.

"Depois que você começou a ter pesadelos, resolvi investigar sobre o garoto que morreu, para caso de você querer saber mais coisas sobre ele."

Pedro não demonstrou estar grato; ao invés disso ficou um pouco pálido.

"E qual é o nome do sujeito?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Tom Servolo Riddle, o último herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, um dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, responsável pela criação da Sonserina," Lupin fez uma pequena pausa. "Quem me contou esse último detalhe foi Macnair, cujo irmão estudou com Tom e morreu um ano após terminar Hogwarts num acidente na fábrica em que trabalhava."

"Macnair lhe contou?" Sirius sorriu com ceticismo.

"Para ser mais exato eu escutei uma conversa entre ele e Malfoy. Enquanto esperava Madame Hooch recomeçar a Competição, fui até as arquibancadas procurar por Rabicho. Mas você tinha desaparecido," os olhos de Lupin tornaram-se frios para Pedro, que fingiu não compreender aquele gesto. "Mas eu passei perto do camarote onde estavam os monitores, e Macnair estava lá, discutindo sobre o mesmo caso que estamos discutindo agora com Malfoy e Olaf Foley."

Sirius inclinou-se para frente na poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. "O que mais você escutou?"

"Não mais do que isso, porque Lílian Evans não deixou."

A cabeça de Tiago voltou-se para os três. "Ela expulsou você do camarote?" Perguntou num tom que insinuava desgosto e não indignação.

"Não, ninguém me viu lá," respondeu Lupin pacientemente. "Acontece que ela ainda estava inflamada com o feitiço que Snape lançou contra você e começou a tentar reclamar que ao menos aquela disputa devia ser anulada."

Tiago franziu as sobrancelhas. "E eles acataram?"

"Eu..."

"E o caderno?" Atropelou-o Sirius.

"Que caderno?"

"O caderno... as anotações de Tom, onde foram parar?"

"Como Aluado vai saber?" Pedro replicou com tanta ferocidade e valentia que Tiago e Sirius ficaram sem ação. "Quero dizer, nem mesmo o _Profeta_ sabe," acrescentou Pedro, incógnito.

Sirius percorreu furtivamente os olhos pelo amigo, e vislumbrou o pedaço de um segundo jornal aparecendo por dentro do bolso de suas vestes. "Você tem lido o _Profeta Diário_ todos os dias, não é mesmo, Rabicho? Aposto como sabe mais sobre esse caso do que nós três juntos."

"É um acontecimento notável," rebateu Pedro, fitando o chão. "Todos deveriam estar preocupados, ele era o último herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin."

"Só que você só soube disso a alguns minutos atrás."

"Almofadinhas," fez Tiago, olhando Sirius de lado, "onde você está querendo chegar?"

Sirius não respondeu. Na verdade também não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Devia estar parecendo que pressionava Pedro por alguma razão, mas ele apenas não compreendia o empenho de Rabicho em acompanhar aquele caso como se fosse a coisa mais extraordinária, assustadora e excitante que já presenciara em sua curta vida.

"Bem, não é nada," disse Sirius, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começar a palpitar em suas têmporas. Talvez fosse o efeito de ter se esforçado na Competição. "Mas dê um tempo com esse caso, Rabicho, antes que isso liquefaça seu cérebro."

Mas o que parecia estar se liquefazendo era sua cabeça. O latejo aumentava mais a cada segundo, e com velocidade incomum.

Uma pessoa entrou pelo buraco do retrato. Era Andrômeda, e ela tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Sirius, tonto de dor, quando ela passou por ele como um foguete apavorado. Foi como uma agulha ter perfurado a cabeça de Sirius e varado pelo outro hemisfério. "Que diabos?!"

Então, com a mesma rapidez com que veio, a dor se foi. Sirius ficou parado na poltrona, observando os rostos intrigados de Tiago, Lupin e Pedro, sem na verdade os ver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius acordou com alguma coisa pulando por cima de seus joelhos. Abriu os olhos e viu Treze através dos cabelos que lhe caiam pelo rosto, empurrando com a pata uma coleção de bolinhas de papel presas em seu próprio pescoço.

"O que é isso, Treze?" Perguntou ele, puxando os fios que ligavam as bolinhas ao gato. Os fios se arrebentaram e Sirius começou a desembrulhar as bolinhas.

A primeira delas dizia o seguinte (e uma sobrancelha de Sirius foi se erguendo enquanto ele lia):

MANTENHA SEU GATO OBSCENO LONGE DA MINHA GAVETA DE CALCINHAS! 

Sirius leu a segunda.

_Eu e minhas amigas gostaríamos que você repetisse aquilo de entrar sem camisa pelo salão comunal. _

E a terceira.

_Meu favor foi aprovado pelos monitores, então é o seguinte: Conte logo qual é a sua nóia com gravatas, qual o seu trauma de infância, Black, porque o que aconteceu ontem na disputa entre você e Lestrange não foi normal. _

"Como assim 'meu favor'..." Sirius estava começando a contestar, quando, com um estopim, uma massa de corujas entrou histericamente pela janela, fazendo com que Lupin, Tiago e Pedro, que dormiam, acordassem de súbito, aparvalhados.

"Credo!" Gritou Pedro, cobrindo-se com o lençol quando uma avalanche de cartas foi solta em sua cabeça.

"Fechem a janela!" Tiago ordenou, recebendo também seu banho de cartas. "Não, não fechem," disse de repente, quando Lupin pulou para fora da cama e esticou o braço para as janelas. "Esperem até que elas saiam!"

As corujas saíam e entravam e aquilo parecia não ter fim. Pedro já estava soterrado por cartas quando a última coruja entrou, largou displicentemente um pergaminho enrolado na cabeça de Tiago e foi embora, planando satisfeita.

"Hum," fez Lupin, molhando os lábios e olhando o céu agora limpo lá fora. "Acho que não precisa mais fechar a janela, não vem mais nenhuma."

Mas Tiago tinha começado a deslacrar as cartas de maneira frenética, lendo vorazmente cada uma e passando para a seguinte.

"Que é que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Sirius, avaliando o amigo.

"Procurando cartas da Evans," respondeu Pedro, olhando ansioso para a pilha de Tiago.

"São cartas das outras casas," informou Lupin, pegando uma carta aleatoriamente em sua cama, a lendo e a deixando de lado. "A Sonserina ganhou a Competição de Níveis Mágicos e está cobrando seus devidos créditos."

"Ninguém comenta sobre Snape," Tiago murmurou aparentemente contente, depois de apanhar a última carta fechada e a ler. "Ei, Almofadinhas, qual foi o favor mais impraticável que você recebeu?"

"Ter de prestar um favor a Sonserina."

"O meu foi lamber as solas dos sapatos de Filt," disse Pedro, pensativo.

Tiago fez uma careta. "Lílian não aprovaria isso."

"Desculpe, Pontas," falou Lupin em voz baixa, desabotoando o pijama, "mas acredito que Lílian não tem podido opinar muito entre os monitores."

Sirius fez um grande esforço para não se perturbar com o fato de precisar parar de cinco em cinco minutos a caminho do Salão Principal para o café quando alguém da Sonserina o parava e lhe pedia um favor.

"Pegue para mim, você aí," fez um sonserino esquálido ao deixar cair uma das luvas no chão, olhando rapidamente para os lados e fixando os olhos negros em Sirius.

Outros dois garotos pararam Pedro enquanto ele atravessava o hall e o mandaram atar os laços de seus cadarços. O sangue de Tiago pareceu ferver a tal ponto que suas bochechas coraram e seu olhar acendeu-se perigosamente.

"É muito humilhante para você, Potter?" Fez uma voz sibilante atrás deles. Os garotos se viraram e depararam com um Snape radiante, tanto pelo sorriso maldosamente jubiloso quanto pelos cabelos negros e gordurosos que brilhavam como se estivessem molhados. Sirius notou que uma de suas mãos estava enfiada num dos bolsos das vestes. "A sua derrota vai se prolongar por mais um mês."

"Esse é só o seu ponto de vista," disse Sirius, igualmente animado. E depois de um ligeiro aceno de varinha, a mão de Snape saiu de dentro do bolso e flutuou no ar molemente, como se ele estivesse acenando de modo ridículo para todos no salão. Sua varinha voou para as mãos de Tiago. "Agora vamos ver as coisas pelo nosso ponto de vista."

"_Sensus Nullus_!" Disse Tiago com a varinha de Snape apontada para o dono.

Snape contraiu o rosto e fez uma careta como se fosse espirrar. Ficou naquele estado estático por alguns segundos, no que todos que passavam por ali pararam, achando que o garoto estava passando mal. Então ele finalmente espirrou. Mas, ao invés de produzir o som violento e estrepitoso de um espirro, Snape relinchou.

"Vai um lencinho ai, ranhoso?" Perguntou Tiago displicentemente, atirando-lhe um pedaço de pano dobrado que retirara do bolso traseiro do jeans.

Snape arregalou os olhos para o lenço que descrevia um arco no ar como se estivesse observando um meteoro vir em sua direção – tentou correr, mas suas pernas fizeram movimentos confusos como uma dança indígena e ele caiu para trás, esquivando-se do pedaço de pano que pousou inocentemente a alguns palmos de seus tênis.

"Você não vê, Potter," uma voz grave falou do outro lado do hall, "que suas insatisfações reprimidas só tornam a nossa vitória mais saborosa ainda?"

Snape foi subitamente esquecido, caído ofegando perto de uma coluna. Todos olharam para um grupo de pessoas que agora descia pelas escadas, um grupo de no mínimo dez pessoas, a maioria delas trajando o uniforme da Sonserina. Sobrepondo-se a todas, vinha Lúcio Malfoy, um fio louro escapando do resto do cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás. Ao seu lado direito estava o monitor da Lufa-lufa, Olaf Foley, e do lado esquerdo Nell Gwynne e Lílian Evans. "Estávamos agora mesmo pesando os favores que a Sonserina tem pedido às outras casas, e você está sendo no mínimo ingrato, Potter. Snape não pediu nenhum favor."

Tiago lançou um olhar de relance para Snape, que estava começando a ficar de pé, apoiando-se desastradamente nas pernas descontroladas. "Isso é verdade, ranhoso? Pena que não mude nada o meu ponto de vista. _Stultus_!"

Snape virou-se para a coluna em que se escorava e bateu deliberadamente a testa contra ela inúmeras vezes seguidas.

"Ei, Snape, você não pode ir por esse caminho" Gritou alguém pelo salão, dando gargalhadas. "Tem uma coluna aí."

Mas Snape continuava batendo pateticamente a cabeça contra a coluna como se realmente não a visse ali. As risadas agora vinham até de algumas pessoas do grupinho da Sonserina atrás de Lúcio Malfoy. Uma menina da Lufa-lufa cruzava as pernas enquanto chorava de rir, evitando urinar nas calças.

"Finite Incantatem," murmurou Lúcio calmamente.

Snape afastou-se da coluna bruscamente e procurou avidamente Tiago com os olhos.

"Vou lhe dar o troco, Potte," Sirius o ouviu murmurar de maneira hostil quando ele passou particularmente perto dos quatro garotos ao ir se juntar ao grupo de Lúcio Malfoy. Os olhos escuros de Snape detiveram-se em Lílian, mas ela estava tão visivelmente incomodada por estar ali que não se deu conta disso.

"Os monitores não têm direito a favores," disse Lúcio, não parecendo aborrecido com aquele fato. "De modo que deixarei Narcisa começar."

Então Narcisa saiu inesperadamente das costas de Lúcio, olhando para o teto. "Quem é Jamie Parkers, a garota com a menor pontuação da Competição de Níveis Mágicos?"

As pessoas percorreram os olhos pelo hall. Sirius também procurou Jamie, mas ela não estava lá.

"Não está aqui?" Perguntou Narcisa, sem baixar os olhos, como se considerasse que todos ali eram reles demais para se dar ao trabalho de os enxergar. "Belatriz, peça seu favor," disse ela, ligeiramente desapontada.

"Saiam da frente," fez uma voz entediada entre o grupo, no que eles se afastaram e Belatriz apareceu. Ela havia se sentado num degrau e por isso Sirius não a vira. Agora ela balançava uma das pernas despreocupadamente e o encarava de maneira quase suave. "Me dê aulas particulares."

Alguns olharam ao redor, procurando a pessoa com quem a garota falava.

"De todas as matérias," continuou Belatriz, agora se levantando. "Todos os dias. No horário que eu quiser."

"Não," respondeu Sirius, impassível. Uma massa de cabeças virou-se para ele. "Não tenho tempo para perder com isso."

"Que fora!" Murmurou alguém, talvez alto demais, pois Belatriz lançou um olhar de censura pelo salão.

"Mas é um bom favor," comentou uma garota da Corvinal, fitando Belatriz com um quê de inveja.

"Você não pode recusar favor algum após ele ter sido aprovado por nós," informou Lílian Evans, sem emoção. "E não vejo como alguém pode perder tempo ensinando outras coisas a uma pessoa."

Tiago a fuzilou com o olhar.

Mas Sirius chegou a conclusão de que não havia como contornar aquela situação, não naquele momento.

"Serpentine Holborn," chamou Belatriz com um sorriso lânguido.

Serpentine Holborn era a garota com cabelos cor de champagne que estava em pé a apenas alguns metros de Belatriz. Era muito conhecida em Hogwarts por ser uma das últimas herdeiras de Helga Hufflepuff e que ironicamente fora selecionada para a Sonserina. Para explicar tal fato, boatos de todas as naturezas corriam pela escola, o mais famoso entre eles era o que procurava explicar o incidente apontando Serpentine não como uma herdeira somente de Helga Huflepuff, mas a prova de que o sangue dos Hufflepuff e dos Slytherin fora misturado num antigo e pouco divulgado caso de amor entre Helga e Salazar – daí então a menina ter caído na Sonserina.

Algumas pessoas que haviam largado a mochila e se sentado no chão para assistir os pedidos de favores com mais conforto estreitaram as vistas para Serpentine e pareceram prender a respiração.

"Simples e prático, meu favor consiste num beijo," anunciou a garota, cujos olhos resumiam-se a um risco brilhante abaixo dos cílios. "Na boca," acrescentou ela, com efeito.

Alguns bateram palmas excitadas. Outros pareceram alarmados. Lílian estava ligeiramente roxa. Sirius teve a sensação de que muitos olhos viravam-se furtivamente em sua direção.

"Isso já está fugindo do controle," murmurou Lupin lentamente, "e se tornando deplorável."

"Para o centro do hall, Potter," mandou Serpentine, descendo as escadas, no que muitos assobiaram com estardalhaço.

Sirius olhou para Tiago. Era impossível dizer o que ele estava pensando. A única certeza que teve foi a de que o amigo raramente tivera um olhar tão frio e resoluto.

"Acho que ele não gostou muito do seu favor, Holborn," disse algum engraçadinho.

"Ele não deve saber como se faz isso, olhe o tamanho dele."

"Seria mais resultado se você tivesse pedido para ele beijar o Black na boca."

Várias pessoas hesitaram em rir, e o garoto que soltara a piada calou-se abruptamente. Serpentine, entretanto, fez um biquinho amuado e dissimulou estar deprimida, parada no centro do hall.

"Anda logo," sussurrou alguém às costas de Sirius para Tiago.

Tiago foi até Serpentine, que fingiu não notar o garoto se aproximando, escutando os comentários maliciosos que suas amigas faziam para ela da escada. Então ela olhou para frente e tomou consciência dele ali ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago se inclinava em sua direção. Um silêncio quase sublime foi se fazendo à medida que Serpentine ia abrindo a boca... e Sirius viu a língua vermelha de Tiago deslizar para dentro dela. Sentiu uma coisa agarrar subitamente seu braço. Olhou para baixo. Pedro assistia à cena absorto, quase salivando, e se sustentara em Sirius para não cair de excitação. Sirius reprimiu o desejo que teve de dar um safanão na cabeça do amigo. Entretanto, havia uma única pessoa que não estava tão interessada assim naquele beijo – Severo Snape fitava categoricamente Belatriz por cima das cabeças dos outros alunos da Sonserina.

A atenção de Sirius se voltou novamente para Tiago quando a voz de Serpentine Holborn ecoou pelo hall. "Meninas," disse ela, o rosto um tanto afogueado, "ele sabe beijar "

Tiago saiu do hall debaixo de vivas e assobios, ajustando a mochila nos ombros e dando a impressão de estar subestimando solenemente aquele gesto de cordialidade sórdida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin surgiu pelo buraco do retrato junto com um grupo de quintanistas quando o relógio de Sirius acusava já serem quase dez da noite. De longe, o estado do garoto era bastante lamentável; havia um brilho oleoso em seu rosto sujo com algum produto escuro que lembrava tinta, sujeiras estas que se replicavam pelo punho de sua camisa, no jeans e nos cabelos.

"De onde você surgiu, Aluado?" Perguntou Tiago, lançando ao amigo um olhar surpreso que se reverteu rapidamente num olhar treloso. "Esteve se encontrando com a Lula Gigante?"

Sirius avaliou Lupin brevemente e tornou a baixar a vista para seus deveres.

"O capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina pediu-me educadamente o favor de limpar todas as medalhas e troféus da casa," informou Lupin, olhando para as próprias mãos e unhas recheadas de sujeira. Então ele retirou uma coisa dourada e brilhante do bolso e atirou no colo de Tiago.

Sirius espichou-se para ver o que era, e riu. "Você roubou uma medalha do cara?"

"Achei que se derretêssemos e usássemos para intitular o Mapa daria um efeito elegante."

"Guarde, Almofadinhas," Tiago jogou a medalha para Sirius. "Infelizmente o Mapa só poderá ficar pronto depois da próxima lua cheia, porque ainda falta mapear um pedaço de Hogsmeade..."

"Já tínhamos mapeado tudo," estranhou Sirius.

"Só que depois daquela faxina que mamãe fez em casa durante as férias, alguns pedaços do mapa sumiram. Você sabe, acho que ela os confundiu com alguma de minhas antigas estratégias de quadribol."

"Sua mãe mexe nas suas coisas?" Admirou-se Pedro, que terminara seu dever de História da Magia e empenhava-se agora em cumprir o favor de Charles Montague – uma pilha de diagramas Astronômicos incompletos.

"Digamos que sim!" Respondeu Tiago com um espanto mútuo.

"Ela sabe sobre todos os nossos... todas as nossas... brincadeirinhas?" Pedro foi baixando a voz enquanto falava até que ela se resumisse a um guincho.

"Minha mãe sabe de coisas sobre mim que nem mesmo você pode sonhar em saber, Rabicho" Respondeu Tiago com um sorriso ameaçador. As peças do xadrez enfeitiçado para jogar sozinho em sua frente estremeceram impacientemente e a rainha branca saiu do extremo do tabuleiro para, sem nenhuma razão aparente, empurrar um bispo de Tiago, que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. "Você poderia ter um pouco mais de paciência?" Perguntou Tiago bruscamente à peça imponente. "Eu estava pensando!"

"Mas Rabicho tem razão, Pontas," refletiu Sirius. "Fazemos certas coisas que sua mãe poderia não ficar muito alegre em saber."

"Como... o que... por exemplo?" Perguntou Tiago distraidamente, temendo se desconcentrar mais uma vez do jogo e acabar perdendo outra peça a toa.

"Bom, tem o fato de você ser um animago..."

"Ah, foi ela que sugeriu que eu me transformasse em cervo," respondeu Tiago com indiferença, e franziu a testa para Lupin. "Escute, você não está pensando em subir para o nosso dormitório assim, está?"

"Sim eu estava," confessou Lupin o olhando francamente. "Esqueci a senha do banheiro dos monitores."

Desde que haviam descoberto a senha para o banheiro dos monitores no final do quinto ano, nenhum dos quatro voltara a usar o banheiro convencional que todos os outros alunos usavam. Sirius achava uma sorte que jamais tivessem dado de cara com um dos monitores durante o banho.

"A senha é laranja-lima," informou-lhes Pedro. "Mas acho perigoso você ir até lá sozinho. A escola está agitada."

"O pessoal da Sonserina anda caçando gente para pedir favores cada vez mais absurdos pelos corredores," acrescentou Tiago.

"E seu cheiro está chamando atenção," disse Sirius como que por acaso.

"Venham comigo então," Lupin falou, lançando um olhar cortante a Sirius, que não percebeu.

"Não posso, tenho de terminar os deveres de Charles Montague," respondeu Pedro, parecendo lamentar imensamente.

Sirius viu Tiago empurrar lentamente seu cavalo na direção da rainha pelo tabuleiro devastado. Já era o décimo segundo jogo que Tiago encerrava desde o almoço, quando acomodou-se num canto do salão comunal da Grifinória e permaneceu ali, taciturno e concentrado, parando de jogar somente de vez em quando para olhar ao redor. Sirius tinha certeza que a repentina compulsão do amigo em jogar xadrez não tinha nada a ver com a vontade de desenvolver agilidade mental.

Tiago fitou seu cavalo derrubar a rainha com um coice deseducado e depois olhou o relógio no próprio pulso. "Bem, vou buscar a Capa, então," avisou com um suspiro, pondo-se de pé e subindo até o dormitório.

Os corredores desertos e banhados pelo luar estavam estranhamente silenciosos, como se guardassem alguma surpresa. Sirius desejou já ter o Mapa nas mãos para ter certeza de que estavam absolutamente sozinhos. Quando chegaram à estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, um bruxo de olhar desorientado que estava com o par de luvas trocadas nas mãos, Tiago encostou-se nela e murmurou "laranja-lima", conforme Pedro os relembrara.

A porta se abriu com um rangido macio e quase inaudível. Sirius sentiu o corpo de Lupin se afastar do seu e deslizar para fora da Capa, entrando no banheiro.

"Ficaremos aqui de guarda," murmurou Sirius ao amigo.

Tiago e Sirius escutaram a porta se fechar. Então Tiago repuxou a manga da blusa de Sirius num frenesi repentino. "Droga! Que diabos?" Murmurou ele, movendo-se agitado ao lado de Sirius para olhar os outros extremos dos corredores. "O que é isso agora...?"

Sirius apurou os ouvidos. Uma coisa grande vinha se aproximando de todas as direções, e parecia não ter corpo. Um uivo ecoou pelos corredores, e no segundo seguinte uma coisa prateada e vermelho cintilante surgiu no teto dando um rasante no ar em direção às cabeças de Sirius e Tiago. Sirius sentiu uma coisa fria ultrapassar seu cérebro como ar gelado entrando por uma orelha e saindo pela outra. Sua visão turvou e ele piscou, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

"Voooooltem!" Gritou a voz do Barão Sangrento, cortante e aguda como o som de um violino desafinado. "São as regras, fantasmas também fazem parte das casas!"

"Fantasmas não devem favores aos vivos!" Replicou a Dama de Cinza, flutuando velozmente no encalço de Frei Gorducho e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

"Agradeço o elogio! Confesso que fisicamente permaneço tão saudável como se ainda estivesse vivo! Mas não mude de assunto, minha querida..."

A voz do Barão Sangrento foi sumindo aos poucos, enquanto Sirius e Tiago assistiam a perseguição dos fantasmas num misto de impaciência e confusão. Então um som distante começou a se sobrepor aos ruídos nos corredores. Um som que se parecia exatamente com um grito – que viveu muito mais tempo no eco e na memória que na realidade.

Sirius virou-se para a porta do banheiro. Ela estremecia freneticamente, como se alguém a estivesse forçando persistentemente pelo outro lado.

"Você trancou?" Perguntou Sirius a Tiago.

"É claro, porque se falhássemos e alguém entrasse no banheiro, daria de cara com Aluado!" Respondeu Tiago, enfiando a chave na fechadura e a girando. Mas Lupin havia parado de forçar a porta, e quando Sirius e Tiago entraram, o viram parado perto da bancada, sem roupas, apenas uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, o rosto tão vermelho que encobria suas sardas pelo nariz – olhava fixamente para a banheira.

Sirius se virou. Viu de relance uma cabeça ruiva entre espumas coloridas e enormes olhos verdes arregalados de espanto em sua direção antes que a mão de Tiago tapasse sua visão.

"Sentimos muito, Lílian," falou Tiago, a voz falha. Sirius sentiu a mão do amigo esquentar em seu rosto.

"SAIA!" Berrou ela, imperativa, e Sirius deixou-se ser empurrado para fora, controlando-se para não rir muito histericamente da situação. Mas então ele escutou vozes no corredor.

"Malfoy!" Murmurou Tiago como se praguejasse. "Maldita hora para tomar banho!"

E Sirius foi puxado novamente para dentro do banheiro, desta vez livrando-se da mão de Tiago para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Lupin correu para trás de um biombo num canto do banheiro; Tiago fechou a porta e apanhou as roupas do amigo que ele esquecera no chão; Sirius compreendeu tudo e enfiou-se atrás do biombo também;

"O que..." começou Lílian, a voz era um misto de medo e desafio.

"Droga, ela vai acabar contando!" Disse Tiago, saindo do esconderijo. "Você precisa se esconder também," Sirius e Lupin o ouviram tentar persuadir Lílian.

"Saiam do banheiro – o que é que vocês estão fazendo?" Ela não estava irritada, mas suavemente descontrolada.

"Evans, agora!"

Ouviu-se um estalido, uma luz vermelha refletiu no teto e uma explosão de água e espuma aconteceu, respingando as paredes do banheiro e fazendo bolhas de sabão flutuarem pelo ar. Em seguida, Tiago retornou com uma Lílian ensopada e visivelmente abalada, enrolada precariamente numa toalha.

Quando os dois se abaixaram ao lado de Sirius, ela tossiu e cuspiu um pouco de água. "Potter... o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ela sem fôlego, fazendo tanta força para que a voz saísse audível que se engasgou.

"Shhh!" Fez Tiago no momento em que escutaram a porta do banheiro se abrir.

"Porcos," resmungou a distinta voz de Lúcio Malfoy. "São imundos a ponto de não limpar a sujeira que fazem depois do banho."

"Mas pelo estado das paredes e do chão, este banheiro a muito reverteu à condição de outra coisa," comentou a voz familiar de uma garota.

Lílian levou a mão delicadamente a boca, sobressaltada. Sirius reconheceu a voz inconveniente de sua prima, Narcisa. Ou seu bom senso estava bastante errado ou eles iam presenciar uma coisa muito íntima, no mínimo desconfortável de se escutar, porque garotas não entravam em banheiros acompanhadas de garotos se não fosse para no mínimo se bolinarem.

"Eles não podem fazer isso!" Lílian sussurrou, precipitada. "Não agora, não aqui..."

Ela apertava a toalha contra o corpo nervosamente. Tiago a estava observando como se jamais tivesse visto nada tão maravilhoso na vida, depois mediu com os olhos a quase inexistente distância que havia entre eles e tornou rapidamente a fitar o verso do biombo em sua frente, parecendo incrédulo e assustado.

Outro lampejo refletiu no teto, desta vez esverdeado, e em seguida o som suave de água fluindo das torneiras ressonou pelo banheiro através do silêncio que se fez. Volta e meia eles escutavam um pequeno estalo que evocava a imagem de duas bocas se descolando.

"Pronto," disse Lúcio. "Tire com cuidado"

Sirius não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Fechou os olhos e começou a tremer convulsivamente com o esforço de rir sem emitir som. Tiago lhe lançou um olhar de censura, embora também estivesse contento uma gargalhada. Somente Lílian e Lupin continuavam quietos.

"Segure aqui," disse Lúcio, no que Lílian fez uma cara torta de nojo. "Deixe ali, cuidado para não furar a tela."

Então eles perceberam que tinha algo errado. Os quatro ficaram igualmente sérios e atentos de repente.

"Aqui está, exatamente como ele disse!" Falou Narcisa com fervor. "Todas as fichas... como foi que ele conseguiu?"

"Não importa, foi um bom esconderijo..." Lúcio parou abruptamente de falar. Alguém passava pelos corredores, provavelmente Filch. Os passos pararam perto da porta. Somente o som da água jorrando das torneiras anunciava que havia gente usando o banheiro, mas Filch certamente não podia repreender um monitor por estar tomando banho, de modo que se afastou, e tudo tornou a ficar silenciosamente calmo outra vez. Lúcio retomou, a voz tão baixa que os quatro tiveram de se espremer mais para perto do biombo a fim de escutar. "Confira se estão todos aí."

Enquanto Narcisa conferia o que quer que fosse, Lúcio se moveu pelo banheiro, depois retornou para o mesmo lugar e encaixou algo na parede. Em seguida as torneiras foram fechadas.

"Como ele sabia que todos esse alunos eram sangues ruins?" Perguntou Narcisa, intrigada. "Veja aquela tal de Jamie Parkers, é uma mosca morta e ninguém nunca nem tinha ouvido falar dela até ontem!"

"Isso não interessa, Narcisa!" Irritou-se Lúcio, e em seguida veio o ruído de papel sendo folheado. "Está certo. Vamos logo antes que Filch passe outra vez."

Somente quando tiveram certeza absoluta de que Lúcio e Narcisa tinham de fato ido embora, os quatro saíram de trás do biombo. Sirius sentia um formigamento numa das pernas, a qual ficara prensada contra Lupin quando Tiago e Lílian se amontoaram um em cima do outro e, para escutar os cochichos de Malfoy e Narcisa, depositaram seus pesos sobre Sirius.

"É o quadro," disse ele, enxergando através da franja o retrato de uma sereia dormindo sobre um rochedo. "Eles mexeram no quadro."

Lupin e Tiago foram até o quadro; Lílian voltou para trás do biombo após ter pego suas roupas que haviam ficado dobradas atrás de um vaso de plantas.

Com a ajuda de Tiago, Lupin retirou o quadro da parede. Ninguém se surpreendeu ao ver que existia uma pequena cortina ali ao invés de ladrilho.

Tiago enfiou a mão pela cortina. "Nada."

"É claro que não há nada, eles levaram o que estava escondido aí," replicou Lupin, recolocando o quadro em seu lugar de origem. A sereia no rochedo abriu um dos olhos, examinou o garoto e tornou a dormir, bolhas redondas e translúcidas desprendendo-se de sua boca. "O que importa é de quem eles estavam falando."

"Na verdade o que importa é que vocês vão perder pontos," disse a voz de Lílian. Ela agora estava completamente vestida e arrumava desleixadamente a alça do sutiã com o polegar, o que fez o fundo do estômago de Sirius pesar como se ele tivesse engolido uma pedra - Belatriz fazia aquilo daquela exata maneira.

"Dá um tempo, Evans, foi sem querer," replicou Tiago, exasperado.

"Vocês entraram no banheiro dos monitores sem querer?" Inquiriu ela. "Remo passou pela estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, disse a senha sem querer, entrou sem ter realmente a intenção, despiu as roupas sem querer..?"

Tiago corou.

Sirius apressou-se em argumentar. "Não foi nada sem querer. Acontece que Lupin precisava tomar um banho e o banheiro dos monitores é o único que pode funcionar até tarde sem maiores problemas."

"Bem, vocês estão enganados," disse Lílian, corando também e fingindo arrumar a gola da blusa.

"Estamos enganados por quê?" Perguntou Tiago com selvageria.

"Escute, pare de ser grosso, está bem?" Reagiu Lílian, o encarando com as sobrancelhas retas. "Você me arrebatou da banheira com a mesma delicadeza de um trol! Na verdade, acho mesmo que estava querendo me afogar," ela deu as costas a Tiago e voltou-se para Sirius e Lupin. "O banheiro dos monitores não pode, teoricamente, ficar funcionando até mais tarde, como vocês e os outros monitores acreditam."

"Então daqui a pouco Filch deve estar voltando para nos dar detenções," concluiu Sirius.

"Se tivesse sido Filch naquela hora ele não teria ido embora para voltar depois," replicou Lílian, ainda ligeiramente zangada, lançando olhares severos a Tiago, que virou o rosto para os lados da porta. "Pode ter sido algum desocupado da Sonserina."

"Minha Capa," disse Tiago, subitamente alarmado, indo até o corredor e vasculhando o chão. "Alguém levou! Era isso, a pessoa parou para pegar minha Capa!"

Lílian olhou para Sirius.

"A Capa da – bom, acho que não faz mal contar, um dia você ia ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito –, Tiago tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade."

"Ele tem?" As sobrancelhas de Lílian elevaram-se em descrença.

"Mas também pode ter sido Malfoy e a namorada quando saíram," continuou Tiago dos corredores, ainda procurando por sua Capa.

Lupin meditava. "Duvido muito," disse. "Eles estavam tensos e com pressa demais para ter prestado atenção na Capa, porque tinham acabado de fazer uma coisa errada."


	6. Sirius versus Belatriz

6. Sirius versus Belatriz 

_Sweet boy, come in_

_I am the dark side of you_

_(...)_

_Cinnamon bed_

_For your unashamed appetite_

_A figurante_

_This dance will hurt like hell_

_Oh, bare grace misery_

Just a child without a fairytale am I 

_Dark but so lovely_

_A Little Match Girl freezing in the snow_

_- Nightwish_

"Eles pegaram as fichas dos alunos cujo sangue não é de todo puro," continuou Lupin, "e estas fichas haviam sido roubadas e escondidas atrás do retrato. Malfoy e a namorada roubaram fichas que já haviam sido roubadas."

"Isso daria um bom processo jurídico," comentou Sirius por alto, examinando o relógio. "Vamos voltar."

"Não temos a Capa," disse Tiago num murmúrio baixo e irritado.

"Não, nós temos cérebro, muito melhor. Ninguém se mova," e ao dizer isso Sirius abaixou-se e colocou o ouvido no chão. Vibrações distantes vinham pelo piso de pedra, uma particularmente mais trepidante que as outras. "Alguém está vindo," informou, ficando de pé novamente. "Vamos por outro caminho."

Eles recuaram e pegaram o corredor que levava ao terceiro andar. Volta e meia Sirius se abaixava no chão e escutava as vibrações. Conseguiram, após muitas paradas, desviar dos passos que pareciam estar seguindo-os e chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda toda vestida de um rosa insosso que sempre lembrava a Sirius sangue ralo misturado com água.

"Morangos fritos," Lupin deu-lhe a senha e o retrato girou para o lado, permitindo que eles entrassem.

"Se você sabia que não era permitido usar o banheiro dos monitores após as dez da noite, Lílian, o que estava fazendo lá?" Perguntou Tiago para a garota enquanto atravessavam o salão comunal, agora escuro e calmo.

"Fazendo o que você me viu fazendo," respondeu ela, seca.

"Mas não podia ter sido mais cedo?"

"Por que mais cedo?"

"Porque mais tarde é proibido andar pelos corredores"

"Eu estive ocupada durante todo o dia," Lílian disse como que por acaso.

"Eu sei."

Lílian parou de andar. Sirius foi até a mesa em que haviam estado antes e recolheu seu material. O tabuleiro de xadrez de Tiago ainda estava armado.

"Você sabe?" Lílian franziu a testa num misto de desconfiança e desdém.

"Bem, no fim não adiantou nada eu ter tentado tomar banho," murmurou Lupin com um sorriso, içando a mochila nos ombros.

"Relaxa, você não está fedendo tanto assim," disse Sirius, e ambos subiram para o dormitório masculino, escutando a voz de Tiago soar rouca e desanimada lá embaixo.

"Fiquei esperando que você voltasse para a Torre da Grifinória o dia todo..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava no campo de quadribol, mas não havia arquibancadas, apenas o campo no meio do prado. O céu era tão cinzento como jamais fora, e nuvens negras afundavam no firmamento, movendo-se lentamente como se possuíssem vida própria, girando e girando... E letras caíram do céu, prateadas como lágrimas, formando nomes. Sirius versus Belatriz.

Ele olhou para o horizonte. Uma figura pequena veio surgindo, os cabelos negros esvoaçando para o lado com a ventania. Belatriz parou a alguns metros de distância. Seu rosto, conforme os cabelos permitiam parcialmente revelar, era limpo de dissabores como no dia em que entraram na igreja e ele a viu, pela primeira vez, como uma garota simples de quinze anos, que gostava de usar roupas de garotos e detestava perfumes, cujos olhos eram tristes e melancólicos como aquele dia plúmbeo acima de suas cabeças. Ela usava uma camisa de listras brancas e azuis.

"Você vai me dar aulas particulares, Sirius?" Perguntou ela, sua voz sendo levada pelo vento. "Eu desafio você, então."

"Não tenho tempo," ele disse, a olhando com arrogância.

"Eu desafio você, então," repetiu ela.

Mas nada aconteceu. O silêncio no campo crescia até tomar todo o espaço entre o céu e a terra. Então as nuvens começaram a girar tão rápido que Sirius sentiu-se dentro de um enorme liquidificador. Elas desceram em forma de cone, raios cortavam-as como veias luminosas no céu.

"_Envoro_!" Ele escutou Belatriz gritar do outro lado do campo.

Um grasnado agudo atravessou o céu, um pio alto e horrível como o de uma harpia. Uma nuvem negra começou a se mover ao leste, lentamente... uma nuvem que tinha vida. Corvos, milhões deles, vindo em sua direção como uma onda, como mariposas da morte mancomunadas.

Sirius não podia se mover. A nuvem aproximava-se cada vez mais, agora alastrando-se para todos os lados e formando um circulo no céu.

Belatriz pulou em cima dele, o derrubando no chão. Ele queria matá-la... queria engasgá-la, e esticou a mão, agarrando seu pescoço. A massa de corvos voava sobre a cabeça de Belatriz, contra o céu, esperando... esperando para atacar, para comer. Mas ele não deixaria que ela falasse outra vez, nem que pensasse, porque os pensamentos dela eram perigosos.

"Solte! SIRIUS!"

Sirius acordou e viu o rosto de Tiago a sua frente, pálido e contraído – viu uma de suas mãos cravadas no pescoço do amigo.

"Solte-o, Sirius!" Gritava Lupin, apontando a varinha em sua direção enquanto Pedro tentava inutilmente desgrudar a mão de Sirius da garganta de Tiago.

Como se tudo tivesse feito sentido depressa demais, Sirius soltou Tiago, praticamente o empurrando para longe num choque involuntário. Tiago desabou no chão. Pedro deu a volta na cama e correu para ver o amigo, mas Lupin permaneceu em pé no mesmo lugar, o rosto inflexível, embora a varinha tremesse um pouco em suas mãos. Sirius sentiu um desagradável desconforto ao compreender o que era aquele brilho titubeante nos olhos de Lupin - medo.

"Fique aí," disse ele quando Sirius começou a se levantar.

"Aluado, foi um pesadelo," Sirius escutou a própria voz sair desesperada.

"Sabemos disso, mas o que justifica você ter tentando matar Tiago?" Lupin estava quase falando histericamente.

Sirius não ligou, inclinou-se para ver Tiago, que jazia ainda imóvel no chão, os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta, Pedro o fitando atônito.

"Você o matou," murmurou Pedro, enrijecido.

Mas então Tiago ofegou, como que puxado do fundo de um lago gelado, voltando a superfície para sorver furiosamente o ar, levando as mãos ao pescoço e o esfregando. Sirius podia ter chorado de alivio.

"Droga!" Exclamou Tiago, se sentando. "Você não sabe a força que tem, diabos?"

"O que você estava fazendo em cima de mim?" Perguntou Sirius lentamente.

"Acordamos com você em pé no meio do quarto, olhando para o teto," Lupin começou a explicar, porque Tiago não conseguia virar o rosto na direção de Sirius e Pedro recuou com o simples gesto seu de se levantar da cama. "Então Tiago tentou falar com você e o levar de volta pra cama, mas você começou a esganá-lo como um possuído e nada que fizéssemos o fazia parar."

Sirius fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na janela. "Eu estava sonhando com Belatriz."

Ninguém disse nada. Tiago tossiu. Cada fez que ele fazia isso era como se alguém gritasse dolorosamente em seus ouvidos. Podia tê-lo matado, sabia disso, se demorasse um pouco mais, se não fosse por uma bendita intuição... Lembrou-se do dia em que viu Tiago na noite da seleção para as casas – ele o havia odiado a ponto de querer realmente machucar aquele garoto de punhos frágeis e aparência excitada, tagarela e que não parava de mostrar o quanto sabia sobre magia, quadribol, mitologia, astronomia ou qualquer outra porcaria que fosse.

"Eu sei o que significa o seu nome," dissera Tiago, o mesmo sorriso treloso e astuto brincando em seu rosto. Ele escutara o nome de Sirius escapar pela boca de Andrômeda enquanto os dois conversavam, caminhando pela primeira vez pelo esplêndido hall de Hogwarts. "Sirius era o fiel cão de guarda do caçador Órion e é a estrela mais brilhante dessa constelação. Canso de vê-la da janela do meu quarto. Aposto como você não sabe quem era Órion."

Sequer tinham sido selecionados, mas Sirius desejou que ele e aquele garoto não ficassem na mesma casa. O motivo lhe parecia agora fútil e estúpido, mas na época lhe tirara o sono. Odiou aquele garoto não por ele ser inconveniente ou falar de maneira agressiva e desafiadora, mas por ter lhe contado uma coisa que realmente não sabia e em seguida tê-lo apunhalado desprevenido com outra insolência: _Aposto como você não sabe quem era Órion_ – Sirius não sabia quem fora Órion.

Andrômeda havia rido de sua cara. Mas nem o deboche dela o incomodara mais seriamente do que o fato de ter descoberto alguém que sabia mais do que ele. Se ele tivesse resolvido falar sobre _Hogwarts: uma história_, ou sobre qualquer outro maldito assunto...

"Andrômeda era filha de Cefeu, rei da Etiópia, e disputou com as Nereidas um título de beleza," Tiago continuara, no mesmo tom orgulhoso que antes, agora olhando para Andrômeda, que calou-se subitamente, como se o garoto houvesse lhe repreendido. Tiago provavelmente vinha pescando a conversa deles desde que tinham descido do expresso. "As Nereidas eram as cinqüenta ninfas do Olimpo, e elas pediram vingança a Poseidon, que expôs Andrômeda numa rocha para que um monstro marinho devorasse. Mas Perseu, montado em Pégaso, matou o animal e a desposou. Mais tarde o seu nome foi dado a uma constelação composta por cinqüenta e nove estrelas, cujas principais são a cabeça, o cinto e o pé de Andrômeda. Não sei se dá para ver daqui."

"Você é prodígio?" Lhe perguntara Andrômeda, maravilhada.

Todas as aulas que tinham alguma possibilidade de serem agradáveis tornavam-se insuportavelmente enfadonhas com aquele garoto levantando seguidamente a mão para fazer comentários, a grande maioria deles tão extensos que tomariam quase metade da aula se reunidos numa única oratória. Então Sirius resolvera mostrar uma coisa nova ao garoto, o pegar desprevenido como ele o pegara. Passou dias a fio na biblioteca pesquisando todo tipo de assunto, e na manhã seguinte, enquanto Tiago desfiava um discurso sobre as técnicas nórdicas de quadribol para os outros novatos da Grifinória, já dando ares de que iria subir na própria vassoura para demonstrar tudo o que estava dizendo, Sirius se aproximou e fingiu estar interessado no que o menino falava. Entretanto, sempre que fazia uma pergunta e o garoto começava a responder, Sirius o interrompia e respondia ele mesmo a pergunta, mas dando a tudo aquilo um tom jocoso de excelência.

Sirius esperava que Tiago se zangasse – chegou mesmo a treinar alguns feitiços caso o garoto resolvesse desembainhar a varinha, afinal, ele tinha um semblante tão irritadiço com aqueles cabelos espetando atrás, agressivamente negros, e os olhos brilhantes, brilhantes demais. Mas Tiago não fez nada. Apenas ficou quieto, escutando, pendurado em cada palavra de Sirius do mesmo modo que todos ficavam pendurados em suas palavras quando ele resolvia abrir a boca, e sorriu, assim que Sirius terminou, já com a garganta seca de tanto falar.

"Porque é que você não disse antes que também gostava de quadribol?" Perguntou num misto de enlevo e excitação. "Vamos, vamos jogar! Pegue sua vassoura, você tem uma? Posso lhe emprestar a minha, é mas fácil de manobrar, e Pettigrew me empresta a dele."

E Tiago o arrebatara para o campo.

Sirius abriu os olhos, pressionando a testa contra a janela. E lá estava o campo, o campo com o qual havia sonhado ainda a pouco, o campo onde deixara de odiar Tiago.

Pontas. Ele jamais tentaria matá-lo.

Sirius se virou. Tiago estava parado no meio do quarto, de pé, e uma mancha vermelha surgia em seu pescoço. Não havia emoção em seu rosto. "Não quero mais falar disso," Tiago disse quando Sirius começou a abrira boca, dando as costas aos amigos e começando a trocar de roupa como se realmente não houvesse mais ninguém ali no quarto além dele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A bruxaria dos primeiros séculos da era cristã era muito diferente da dos períodos subseqüentes, como daquela que se desenvolveu durante a Idade Média, por exemplo. No primeiro período, o que reconhecemos como bruxaria, era um remanescente dos cultos pagãos da fertilidade dos antigos e da adoração da natureza, que muito se prestava para ouso da magia em suas diversas formas. Parece que grande parte da..."

Era dessa maneira que Belatriz aprendia, porque, com a mesma freqüência com que ocorriam os anos bissextos, ela ia às aulas. Ao invés disso, sentava-se numa mesa da biblioteca e escutava os pensamentos das pessoas – o livro que liam, as anotações que passavam por suas mentes, algumas tão velozes que era difícil as acompanhar. Mas não era somente isso que Belatriz escutava quando recolhia-se em sua mesa ao canto da biblioteca.

"Só mais um pouquinho... vamos, suba só mais um pouquinho..."

Belatriz olhou para o lado. Um garoto cujo pomo-de-adão era bastante protuberante em seu pescoço deslizava lentamente para a beirada da cadeira, amassando distraidamente as folhas do livro enquanto observava uma garota subir por uma escada e esticar-se para alcançar um tomo bastante grosso numa estante lá em cima. Quanto mais a pobre garota se esticava, mais os pensamentos do garoto tornavam-se grotescos e impúdicos.

Ocorria de às vezes Belatriz precisar fechar sua mente para não receber mais pensamentos quando escutava algum particularmente agressivo, como aquele. Lançou um olhar de asco para o garoto que, como que atraído pela energia malévola de Belatriz, desligou-se da garota na escada e virou-se para ela. Em seguida baixou o rosto corado para o livro.

Belatriz também voltou a se concentrar.

"O costume de usar-se o anel de noivado e a aliança no quarto dedo vem da antiga crença de que um determinado nervo ou veia ia diretamente do coração a esse dedo. Macrobius, na sua Saturnalia, refere-se à superstição nestas palavras: 'Por causa desse nervo, o noivo coloca o anel no quarto dedo da mão esquerda de sua esposa, como se este lhe representasse o coração...'"

"Em meados do final do século dezenove, no sudoeste da Inglaterra, um pequeno proprietário de terras foi preso por ter assaltado a vizinha, arranhando-a no braço com um alfinete e ameaçando-a de morte. Sua defesa foi que ela 'lhe havia desejado mal, e enfeitiçado o seu porco'. Tinha, portanto, tentado anular o efeito, recorrendo à prática antiga de tirar sangue do braço da feiticeira, por meio de um alfinete."

Como um filme passado em velocidade acelerada, as vozes das pessoas foram sendo abafadas por um pensamento forte que consistia em imagens. Elas cresciam e invadiam o cérebro de Belatriz, tamanha era a violência com que parecia surgir no próprio cérebro da pessoa.

Havia uma garota. Uma criança. Estava num jardim mal cuidado, perto de uma fonte inutilizada, segurando um objeto agudo cuja ponta cintilava à luz da lua. Seus olhos eram tristes e de um cinza escuro como o carvão, e estavam parcialmente encobertos por cabelos negros e lisos cujas pontas batiam na metade do pescoço prateado.

Belatriz.

"Faça logo, Andrômeda," dizia a garotinha, entregando a agulha para uma segunda menina, cujos cabelos, em contrapartida, eram demasiadamente longos e mal penteados.

"Mas vai doer," reclamava Andrômeda, franzindo a testa para a agulha. "Peça a outra pessoa – peça ao Sirius."

"Não! Ele me odeia, vai querer enfiar a agulha inteira no meu braço, vai doer muito mais – faça logo!"

Andrômeda hesitou e pegou a agulha. Belatriz afastou a manga do vestido e ofereceu o próprio braço. Andrômeda encostou a ponta da agulha na pele dela; a mão trêmula e os olhos azuis arregalados de pavor.

"Sirius!" Ela gritou sem aviso, afastando-se de Belatriz. "Sirius!"

"Não!" Belatriz pulou em cima da garota e tentou tapar sua boca. As duas caíram no chão e se levantaram quase instantaneamente, as saias dos vestidos sujas com folhas secas e mato. O alfinete que Andrômeda segurava longe de Belatriz pairava no ar, cintilando.

"O que foi?" Perguntou uma voz.

Um garoto de aparência mal humorada e arrogante estava em pé a alguns metros delas, dando ares de que não ficara satisfeito de ter sido incomodado pelas primas.

"Belatriz quer fingir que foi subjugada!" Precipitou-se Andrômeda, no que Belatriz a empurrou no chão. A garota pouco se perturbou. "Porque faz pouco dos costumes dos trouxas e quer assustar a senhora Warwick amanhã, aparecendo com o braço arranhado na vila!"

Os olhos do garoto se encheram de um brilho maléfico; sua boca se entreabriu e contraiu-se para o lado, quase traçando um sorriso. Mas então ele ficou sério. "O que isso me importa?"

Andrômeda pegou a mão do garoto e livrou-se nervosamente do fardo que seus pequenos dedos sustentavam, o fazendo segurar o firmemente o alfinete.

"Faça você, eu não consigo."

O garoto a encarou. "Fazer o quê?" Perguntou, brusco.

"Arranhe-a com este alfinete!" Esganiçou-se a menina, agora afastando-se até mesmo do menino, como se não quisesse nem presenciar a cena.

Ele pestanejou. Depois avançou na direção de Belatriz e agarrou seu braço. Belatriz não se moveu. Os olhos deles estavam cravados um no outro – a ponta do alfinete tocou pela segunda vez a pele de Belatriz, e de repente ela gritou. O garoto soltou uma exclamação de prazer.

Belatriz puxou o braço. Mas o garoto observava o sangue saindo do corte com voracidade, parecendo ligeiramente alarmado, largando longe o alfinete com repudio. "Você é louca!" Disse ele, recuando.

A cena começou a embaçar, e àquela altura Belatriz já tinha ficado de pé sem se dar conta. Olhou ao redor, esquadrinhou as outras mesas dos alunos, os rostos deles banhados de sol dourado e os vidros de tinta faiscando entre os livros, seus pensamentos agora voltando a penetrar a mente de Belatriz sem que ela fizesse esforço para os abafar...

"A adoração do sol dos antigos teutônicos desenvolveu uma espécie de climatoterapia..."

Belatriz se sentou novamente.

"Abaixo segue a lista completa de presentes apropriados para os respectivos aniversários, lembrando que, para o decimo terceiro aniversário e seus múltiplos, são indicados pedras que tenham o característico mágico do brilho cintilante. Acredita-se que anulem..."

"Parece haver um sentimento de curiosidade a rodear a superstição de que alguma coisa possa acontecer com a entrada do Ano Novo. Hoje, o povo da cidade moderna reúne-se em Times Square para ver o que acontecerá com o advento do Ano Novo, e para saudá-lo com ruídos e algazarra que..."

"Sirius..."

Outro jorro de imagens inundou a mente de Belatriz. Uma porta abriu-se apenas um pouco para que alguém espiasse. Era um quarto, uma garota estava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados, a camisola repuxada para cima deixando à mostra um pedaço da barriga infantil e a protuberância dos os ossos frágeis do quadril, onde a barra da calcinha passava triscando na pele. Um garoto estava em pé ao lado da cama, a olhando altivo por debaixo da franja comprida e brilhante, parecendo gostar da posição em que estava em relação a garota, muito acima dela, ou regozijando-se da própria coragem em ter chego até ali.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, estreitando os olhos e umedecendo os lábios. Seu rosto estava quase todo mergulhado em sombras, mas quando ele se inclinou para frente o luar revelou nele uma pele branca, narinas translúcidas e um maxilar coberto por uma fina pelugem aveludada. O garoto ergueu uma mão e brincou de passá-la flutuando por cima da barriga da garota, seu sorriso sumindo à medida que se concentrava cada vez mais em não tocá-la de fato. Ela suspirou incomodamente, como que para espantar algum tipo de pesadelo que a estava atormentando, murmurou alguma coisa com a voz fraca, o que pareceu ter causado no garoto uma sensação de satisfação quase transcendental, e ele soltou um frêmito abafado, arqueando-se e apoiando-se no colchão ao lado da garota com a mesma mão que antes a sobrevoara. Ele começou a respirar com dificuldade, embora ainda a olhasse, vidrado e ansioso, inclinando-se cada vez mais sobre ela a ponto de seu cabelo roçar de leve sua garganta. Suas costas ondulavam por algum motivo, como se ele estivesse tentando fazer alguma manobra estranha com o corpo, e essas manobras o causavam espasmos contínuos. Então ele deu um último espasmo e abriu a boca num misto de prazer e confusão, erguendo a outra mão que estivera o tempo todo abaixada e a olhando, contra a luz do luar que a janela filtrava – seus dedos estavam sujos com uma substância homogênea, esbranquiçada, quase prateada, e aparentemente pegajosa.

Ele afastou-se da garota, a olhando com estranheza e parecendo nauseado.

A pessoa que espiava pela porta parou de olhar. Belatriz teve uma vertigem e oscilou na cadeira, sentindo algo subir engrolado por sua garganta, e em seguida um gosto de vômito na boca.

"... por quê? Sirius, por quê?"

Belatriz sacudiu a cabeça, afundando-a nas mãos.

"... Você a odeia, ela sabe disso, eu sei disso."

"Cale a boca," murmurou Belatriz, agora tapando os ouvidos e se levantando, começando a andar pelas prateleiras, correr...

"Você era só uma criança, mas... Oh, o que está acontecendo com você? O que está acontecendo comigo?"

Belatriz olhou para o final do corredor de livros. Andrômeda estava sentada numa mesa, os olhos assustadoramente abertos, fixados nas páginas estragadas de um livro.

"... alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa..."

"Cale a boca!" Disse Belatriz entre dentes, avançando arrebatada pelo corredor. Andrômeda piscou e virou a cabeça na direção da irmã, olhando-a atordoada. "Cale a boca, sua idiota!"

Andrômeda levantou-se com tanta pressa que quase se atrapalhou com os próprios e caiu no o chão. Ela empalideceu momentaneamente, olhando assustada para os lados.

"Ele está aqui." murmurou, apoiando-se na mesa.

"Pare de me atormentar com suas lembranças," sibilou Belatriz, dando lentamente a volta na mesa, olhando-a furtiva por cima dos livros. "Ou serei obrigada a apagar sua mente."

"Faça isso, Belatriz," replicou Andrômeda, esticando a mão para agarrar a mochila e quase perdendo de vez as forças ao fazer isso. "Então você não terá mais como me perturbar!"

Andrômeda pegou a mochila pela alça com um puxão e correu; os olhos de Belatriz tornaram-se fendas brilhantes; ela esticou o braço e agarrou a garota pelo pulso. Andrômeda escorregou e caiu de costas no chão – então Belatriz foi subitamente puxada para trás com um solavanco. Andrômeda arregalou os olhos para alguma coisa atrás dela e gemeu dolorosamente, recolhendo os livros que haviam escapado da mochila com a queda e engatinhando depressa, ficando de pé ao sair do corredor de livros, desembestando em seguida para longe.

Uma enorme mão envolvia o braço de Belatriz, os dedos esmagando seu ombro. Ela foi bruscamente empurrada para dentro do corredor de livros, uma varinha espetou sua garganta no momento em que se virou e viu a metade do rosto de Sirius que não estava encoberta pelos cabelos encarando-a perigosamente. Embora estivesse um tanto suado e ofegante, parecendo deliciosamente adoentado e abatido, sua postura petulante impunha-se sobre todo o resto de sua expressão.

Belatriz leu a mente dele. Estava turva de tanto ódio (e dúvida?).

"Caso você não saiba," começou ela, baixando os olhos para o lado, "quando você saiu de casa, sua mãe proibiu a todos nós de falar ou se relacionar com você. Andrômeda quebrou explicitamente essa regra."

"Você quebrou essa regra," replicou ele, em seguida rosnou, esquecendo-se da varinha e sacudindo-a pelo queixo com a mão num descontrole súbito. "Quem você pensa que é, Belatriz? Olhe para você – tome consciência do que você realmente é: uma garota perturbada de quinze anos. É o que você é. Apenas uma garota, não tem poder nenhum sobre mim, sobre o resto da família ou sobre qualquer outra pessoa."

Ele bufava. Suas narinas dilatavam cada vez que ele respirava, lançando uma rajada de ar morno em Belatriz que sacudia os cabelos de ambos. Respirando descompassado num espasmo... Belatriz teria sido capaz de machucá-lo seriamente ali mesmo para extrair dele aqueles frêmitos frágeis uma segunda vez; a imagem dele na forma de um garotinho arqueando vulnerável sobre ela ao lado de sua cama fez com que Belatriz suspirasse confortavelmente, ainda que ele estivesse afundando dolorosamente os dedos em seu rosto.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, não entendendo a reação dela.

"Vamos marcar as minhas aulas," disse Belatriz com apatia, afastando a mão dele para longe. "A primeira será hoje." Ela consultou o relógio e depois ergueu os olhos taciturnos para Sirius mais uma vez. "Embora você não vá conseguir prestar atenção às suas matérias porque Andrômeda é da sua turma, e eu não vá comparecer de fato a nenhuma das aulas que tenho hoje, prefiro marcar isso para de noite, quando as salas estão desocupadas."

O pomo-de-adão de Sirius se avolumou quando ele engoliu em seco, lançando a Belatriz um olhar perverso e amargo. Ela levou choques no crânio com os pensamentos dele.

"Você vai comparecer," disse ela em voz letárgica, e o afastou para o lado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele iria comparecer porque durante todo o dia não pôde se aproximar dos mesmos corredores que Andrômeda estava sem sentir agulhas penetrando em sua espinha e cérebro. Ele iria comparecer porque Belatriz o havia enviado o sonho perturbador que por pouco não o fizera matar Tiago. Sirius não passaria mais uma noite no mesmo quarto que Lupin, Pedro e Tiago sem antes ter certeza de que não ganharia instintos assassinos enquanto dormia.

Com uma boa dose de orgulho e relutância, Sirius admitiu que Belatriz tinha poderes estranhos que ultrapassavam a margem normal de PIPM que um bruxo deveria ter. Sim, ela tinha quinze anos. Somente quinze anos. Quem a olhasse eventualmente, não desconfiaria que ela era capaz de ler mentes, de controlar uma pessoa durante o sono, de controlar o sono... De fato ela não fora sempre assim.

Enquanto perdia todas as aulas daquele dia e esperava a noite chegar, deitado de costas na grama debaixo da sombra da faia a beira do lago com a cabeça apoiada na mochila, Sirius tentou recordar qual fora o exato período em que Belatriz começou a... fugir dos padrões.

Apesar de ela jamais ter sido uma garota comum (talvez fossem os olhos de pálpebras caídas que a deixavam sempre com um ar de melancólica apatia), fora há apenas dois anos atrás que ela assustara a família ao fazer a água em seu copo virar sangue durante o jantar que comemorava o Natal. Naquele dia ela havia tido mais uma dentre as inúmeras discussões que tinha com Narcisa e Andrômeda. No dia seguinte Narcisa rolara da escada e Andrômeda sofrera um acidente envolvendo vidro – o espelho decorativo no teto de seu quarto descolara-se sem nenhuma explicação aparente enquanto ela dormia. Uma cicatriz na altura das costelas de Andrômeda foi a única marca que restou entre todas as outras.

Sirius jamais havia parado para refletir sobre aqueles incidentes.

Numa outra ocasião, Régulo fora mordido por uma naja no jardim; caíra instantaneamente no chão, espumando e revirando os olhos para trás, segundo o relato de Rodolfo Lestrange, que estava com ele no momento do ataque letal. Sirius lembrou vagamente de Rodolfo ter comentado que Belatriz o havia azarado por ele ter tentado espiá-la tomando banho.

Mas era sempre com Andrômeda que as piores e mais inexplicáveis desventuras aconteciam, e inevitavelmente Sirius estava presente em todas. "Andrômeda é tão desastrada," comentavam sua mãe e seus tios. Sirius estava jogando com ela na sala e então, de repente, as chamas da lareira pegavam na barra de suas vestes, mesmo que a garota estivesse a uma boa distância do fogo. Sirius estava comparando as notas do boletim com as da prima quando o ferro que travava a janela despencava em sua cabeça. Sirius estava estudando com Andrômeda na cozinha quando ela resolvia abrir uma lata de cenoura em conserva e acabava por quase decepar o dedo com o abridor.

Entretanto, com o passar do tempo Sirius observou que, quando não estava com ela, nada de ruim acontecia à garota.

Um grupo de pássaros pretos assobiou agudamente, planando contra o céu cinza, próximo às colinas, fazendo Sirius se desconcentrar por um minuto. Havia uma coisa que não encaixava. Se Belatriz causava todos aqueles incidentes com pessoas que a incomodavam ou a aborreciam, por que ele jamais sofria desgraça alguma? Desde que se entendia por gente, Sirius a detestava. Algumas vezes detestava menos, outras vezes mais, e nunca fizera esforço para esconder isso.

Certa vez estava passando pelo quarto da prima e espiou eventualmente dentro dele. Uma pulseira de pérolas falsas e brilhantes estava caída perto da porta. Admirando-se de como um elástico daquele tamanho minúsculo podia dar no braço de Belatriz – e como uma garota que tinha um pulso daquele tamanho ainda conseguia menstruar – Sirius a esticou até que quebrasse e as bolinhas branco-leitoso escorressem para o chão, quicando e se espalhando ao redor de seus sapatos.

Sirius olhou para o elástico partido da pulseira em sua mão e se sentiu mal com aquilo. Belatriz iria sentir falta dela. Sirius olhou para o elástico partido da pulseira em sua mão e se sentiu bem com aquilo. Belatriz iria sentir falta dela.

Será que essas coisas não incomodavam Belatriz? Podia ele ser tão insignificante a ponto de a garota não se dar ao trabalho de virar sua fúria soturna contra ele?

Engolindo a saliva que se acumulara em sua boca e sentindo uma pequena frustração por seu ego ter sido tão solenemente sufocado por esse novo ponto de vista, Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e olhou para a outra margem do lago . Entre a ponta de seus sapatos, ele viu um grupo de garotas sentadas ali, o mesmo grupo de garotas que entrara no vagão em que ele, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro estavam ocupando no dia da viagem do expresso de volta a Hogwarts. Elas acenaram freneticamente para ele. Sirius voltou a descansar a cabeça. Não era uma reação comum, a de Belatriz. Ela com certeza não podia ser enquadrada nos padrões normais da sociedade bruxa.

"Você não vai comer?" Perguntou-lhe Lupin, que terminara seu jantar e bebericava a água.

Sirius ergueu a tampa da bandeja a sua frente. Viu um frango estropiado que parecia ter sido atropelado antes de ser servido. Recolocou a tampa novamente sem dizer nada. Pedro riu.

"É só a aparência," explicou, como quem encoraja. "Dizem que aconteceu uma explosão na cozinha hoje na parte da tarde e tudo voou pelos ares."

"Anotei o que você perdeu nas aulas," disse Tiago, seco, despejando mais calda de caramelo em seu pudim. "Aliás, embora eu deteste francamente nossa rotina discente, reprovo completamente sua atitude em ter matado todas as aulas de hoje."

Lupin provavelmente queria ter dito aquilo primeiro, mas não teve tempo; Tiago fora mais rápido.

Sirius sorriu. "Não tive chance de perguntar... como foi sua conversa com Evans ontem?"

Tiago deu de ombros.

"Vocês não conversaram?"

"Eles ficaram jogando xadrez a noite toda," respondeu Pedro depressa.

Sirius piscou. "Só... jogando xadrez? Não conversaram sobre Serpentine?"

"Depois que vocês subiram, ela se interessou profundamente pelo tabuleiro e me desafiou. Perdi por três pontos."

"Lílian é bem inteligente, Pontas," disse Lupin em tom de alerta.

"É claro que é," fez Tiago, como se aquela afirmação fosse tão óbvia que não valia a pena ser comentada. "Mas sabe, eu perdi porque era ela quem estava na minha frente."

"Andrômeda apareceu nas aulas?" Perguntou Sirius, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

"Só nas duas últimas," respondeu Lupin, voltando lentamente os olhos para o amigo. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês dois?"

"Aconteceu," confessou Sirius, decidido a não se aprofundar mais no assunto se os amigos resolvessem insistir.

Porém, nenhum deles insistiu; somente Pedro pareceu ansioso, olhando de Lupin para Tiago como que esperando que os dois reagissem.

"Aquela garota perguntou mais uma vez por você," Lupin murmurou, pousando o copo na mesa e olhando para Sirius.

"A que é a fim de você," completou Pedro.

"Qual delas?" Sirius perguntou, ligeiramente presunçoso.

"Aquela que competiu com a sua prima Belatriz," especificou Lupin, contraindo a testa por um breve instante. "Jamie Parkers. Encontramos com ela a caminho das estufas."

Sirius bocejou e consultou o relógio. O Salão Principal começava a esvaziar. Já passavam das nove e meia. Belatriz já tinha ido embora e na mesa da Sonserina sobrara poucas pessoas. Ele não sentira incomodo nenhum durante o jantar, o que significava que Andrômeda não tinha descido.

Com um discreto aceno de cabeça para os amigos, Sirius se levantou e se retirou. Subiu as escadas, sem saber em qual sala Belatriz estava, e decidiu entrar em qualquer uma; ela certamente adivinharia onde ele estaria.

No final do corredor, guardada por uma porta de madeira pesada, a sala que Sirius escolhera aleatoriamente entre as outras lembrava um laboratório esquecido no tempo, coberto por teias de aranhas e poeira nos tubos de ensaio. Uma bancada de ferro amassado estava encostada a um canto escuro, onde coisas estranhas brilhavam, coisas moles...

Ele virou-se para sair, mas então, como esperava, Belatriz apareceu. Ele colidiu violentamente com ela, e a garota cambaleou para trás, lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero.

"Porque você escolheu essa sala?" Perguntou, observando o lugar com visível desconforto e tensão.

"Qual o problema com ela?" Sirius não quis mais trocar de sala.

Belatriz não respondeu. Entrou, e Sirius fechou a porta com um baque estrondoso, não porque quisesse, mas porque ela era pesada demais. A garota, ele reparou, estava vestida como sempre costumava estar – jeans desbotado cujas bainhas compridas eram puídas por arrastarem no chão, tênis encardidos e blusa mal abotoada. As mangas da blusa haviam sido dobradas até o cotovelo para deixar os braços livres, e eles eram tão brancos como se jamais tivessem sido expostos ao sol, lisos e longos, terminando em pulsos ossudos e fáceis de quebrar.

Belatriz olhou para ele. "Não tenha tanta certeza assim," disse. Ela deixou a mochila numa cadeira e começou a abrir o zíper.

"Eu não vou lhe dar aulas, Belatriz," anunciou Sirius calmamente.

Ela parou.

"Não foi para isso que eu vim aqui."

Belatriz deu mais uma olhada na sala, pelas cadeiras, pelos cantos escuros e profundos, para os objetos de metal sobre as prateleiras. "Você veio fazer perguntas, porque teve um sonho ruim e acha que eu provoquei isso. Eu não provoquei isso," ela declarou suavemente, cruzando finalmente o olhar com o dele. "Não tenho interesse em perturbar você, e essa talvez seja a reposta para uma das dúvidas que você teve hoje a tarde – eu lhe avisei que não estaria nas aulas," acrescentou ela, lendo mais um pensamento dele: ela estava no lago? "Mas isso não é uma resposta completa. Na verdade, eu não tenho interesse em perturbar ninguém, as coisas que faço são espontâneas... o que o leva a conclusão certa. Eu nunca senti raiva de você."

"Pare de ler minha mente!" Disse Sirius, a voz um tanto mais alterada do que pretendia, quebrando alguns vidros ao espalmar as mãos na mesa. Ele rilhou os dentes "Desfaça a maldição que você pôs em Andrômeda."

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Nunca."

Um vento suave entrou pela janela, fazendo uma folha de papel arrastar pelo chão ruidosamente. Então o queixo de Sirius tremeu como se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa, e em seguida ele saiu de trás da mesa, disparando contra Belatriz, que gritou e correu.

"Fique longe de mim!"

Mas, na confusão, Belatriz esbarrou na cadeira e os livros penderam de sua mochila para o chão, e muitos rolos de pergaminho rolaram e se espalharam aos pés deles. Ela empalideceu, escapando de Sirius e atirando-se em cima deles. Sirius segurou-a pelo tornozelo, mas ela enfiou as unhas no chão e continuou esticando-se para agarrar os pergaminhos.

"O que você...?"

Belatriz recolhia os pergaminhos um a um com tanto desespero que os enfiava de qualquer maneira pela abertura da mochila, trêmula e alucinada.

"Pare com isso!" Exclamou ele.

Sirius meteu a mão por baixo da blusa dela e agarrou-lhe o cós da calça, puxando o corpo dela para debaixo do seu e imobilizando-a, apoiando-se nas costas dela para alcançar primeiro os rolos de pergaminho, no que Belatriz cedeu ao peso dele.

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, debatendo-se e esticando a mão para empurrar a de Sirius.

Os pergaminhos voaram para longe como se um vento moribundo os tivesse varrido para debaixo dos móveis, um vento evocado pelos lábios de Belatriz. Sirius soltou um urro de raiva.

"COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE?" Descontrolou-se ele, berrando no ouvido dela.

Belatriz não respondeu. Ele percebeu que certamente a estava esmagando, sufocando-a com o peso de um corpo duas vezes maior que o dela comprimindo-a contra o chão, que com certeza os ossos salientes de seu quadril estavam se ferindo contra a pedra gelada, que suas costelas doíam o suficiente para ela querer gritar de raiva, para querer o aleijar. Por que infernos ela não reagia contra ele? Tinha acabado de fazer com que todos os pergaminhos rolassem para longe de seu alcance e não podia fazê-lo soltá-la com a mesma facilidade? Sirius queria que ela o odiasse, queria qualquer coisa dela – mas queria alguma coisa dela.

"É uma recompensa," murmurou Belatriz, a voz abafada e débil.

"Hum?" Fez Sirius, colocando a cabeça por cima do ombro dela e fazendo a ceder ainda mais.

"Saia de cima de mim," dessa vez a voz dela voltava a ser um sibilo, só que mais carregado e ríspido. Isso animou Sirius.

"Não foi isso que você disse antes," ele rosnou. "O que foi que você disse antes?"

Ele vislumbrou um pedaço da nuca de Belatriz, a pele branca aparecendo por debaixo da gola da blusa e as delicadas protuberâncias das espinhas seguindo para baixo em suas costas. Sirius pressionou de leve o polegar em suas costas. Levou a boca até o pescoço dela, sem a tocar. Belatriz tinha cheiro de xampu de maçã ou alguma outra excentricidade do tipo, de um pouco de suor e de roupa limpa, e Sirius se lembrou de uma coisa que fazia anos não se lembrava. Lembrou-se de estar andando numa estação de trem com seus tios quando tinha nove anos de idade. Lembrou-se daquilo não por algum motivo especial, mas porque o cheiro do xampu de maçã misturado com o aroma oleoso do piso daquela sala entrando em suas narinas e o êxtase em seu cérebro devem ter dado um encontrão na célula onde a lembrança estava guardada. A estação era no subúrbio de Londres, eles estavam esperando o trem para ir até a cidade fazer alguma coisa que tinha a ver com o aniversário do tio Alfardo. Enquanto esperavam o trem, ele, Régulo, Belatriz e Andrômeda brincavam com uma bola de hóquei; Belatriz não conseguiu pegar o arremesso feito por Sirius, e ela caiu entre os trilhos. Antes que ocorresse a Sirius que Belatriz sequer poderia pensar em fazer aquilo, ela já tinha pulado da plataforma para os trilhos, para junto dos camundongos, dos ratos e do trilho condutor.

As pessoas que estavam na plataforma ficaram loucas. Elas gritaram para Belatriz. Sua tia estava longe, junto com Narcisa, olhando a vitrine de doces perto do café. Uma mulher, ajoelhada no chão, berrava: "Suba de volta! Volte para cá, menina!". Sirius ouviu um ruído forte, que podia ser de um trem entrando na altura da South Street, ou de caminhões passando pela rua de cima, e as pessoas que estavam na plataforma também ouviram. Agitavam os braços, olhavam em volta, procurando os guardas ou os pais da menina. Um homem cobriu os olhos da filha com a mão. A mãe de Belatriz agora alisava suavemente as ondas do cabelo, inclinando a cabeça para a vitrine.

Belatriz mantinha a cabeça baixa, perscrutando a escuridão sob a plataforma para achar a bola. Ela a achou, limpou-a numa perna da calça e ignorou as pessoas ajoelhadas na faixa amarela estendendo as mãos em direção as trilhos.

Régulo cutucou Sirius e disse bem alto: "Uau!"

Belatriz foi andando entre os trilhos até as escadas na ponta da plataforma, sem a menor pressa, como num passeio, e a certa altura olhou por cima dos ombros. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius e ela deu um sorriso esmaecido.

Régulo disse: "E ainda por cima ela dá risada. Está totalmente pirada, você não acha?"

O chão estremeceu tão forte que os ratos nos trilhos correram desesperados para todas as direções. As pessoas agora literalmente pulavam, acenando para Belatriz. O trem irrompeu o túnel e alguém gritou, mas então um outro deu uma gargalhada – um cacarejo agudo que fez Sirius pensar em bruxas dançando em volta de um caldeirão – porque o trem passava pelo outro lado da estação, indo em direção ao norte, e Belatriz subiu para a plataforma olhando a bola em uma mão enquanto tirava os cabelos do rosto com as costas de dois dedos.

Ao lado de Sirius, Régulo deu uma risada aguda e vomitou nas próprias mãos.

Sirius desviou o olhar, perguntando-se o que ele tinha a ver com tudo aquilo.

Mas estava tudo voltando agora. Naquele dia ele teve desejos de sacudir Belatriz, de atirá-la novamente nos trilhos e não deixá-la sair de lá até que o trem viesse, dessa vez passando por ali, e a esmagasse, exatamente como ele fazia agora. Sirius via-se como aquelas pessoas na plataforma, como os ratos nos trilhos e a eminência do trem passando por eles – nada a atormentava, nada a afetava. A vontade de se vingar que ela sentia pelos outros era inconsciente. Ela não sentia nada por ele, nem inconscientemente.

Ele abriu a mão que estava pousada nas costas dela e a moveu para o lado, para a cintura de Belatriz, e depois para sua barriga, sentindo a ponta dos dedos roçarem a parte abaixo do seu umbigo, e entrando por dentro da calça quando ela não ofereceu resistência, respirando agora aos arrancos. Até que Sirius se deu conta de que aquela respiração descompassada vinha dele, e que na verdade Belatriz apenas tinha esticado mais o pescoço para o lado, como que oferecendo-o a ele e sua boca.

Mas ele não queria isso. Não daquele jeito. Estava tudo errado e absurdo; era como viver um sonho ou uma realidade que só se vê em filmes, ou sequer em filmes, porque nem em filmes a realidade parecia tão hedionda. Chegava um certo ponto em que você dizia "Isso aí pode não ser tão impossível." E geralmente não era, mesmo nas ficções mais espalhafatosas e mirabolantes.

Sirius parou, não compreendendo em que ponto aquilo tinha começado a acontecer, de que forma, em que ocasião.

"Não posso desfazer o feitiço," disse Belatriz, a voz rouca por algum motivo que Sirius não entendeu, mas o levou ao mais debilitante estágio de excitação. "Ele iria voltar de qualquer forma, porque eu odeio Andrômeda. Existe uma singularidade," a cabeça dela pendeu para baixo molemente, "uma singularidade da vida que qualquer ser vivo possui, é querer se livrar daquilo que o prende e o puxa para trás. Algumas vezes é isso que Andrômeda faz comigo."

Sirius não respondeu. Coisas ruins passavam por sua mente, sentimentos sufocantes, alguma raiva brotava em seu peito e trazia um desejo muito forte junto, e ele tinha medo de não conseguir empurrar tudo aquilo de volta para o fundo de seu corpo, de cometer um desatino e uma violência, ou ambas as coisas.

Aos dez anos Sirius era uma criança vigorosa e inquieta cujos olhos brilhantes podiam variar de humor tão inesperadamente quanto o tempo, dependendo com quem ele estava. Se estivesse entre adultos, falava pouco; se estivesse no meio de outras crianças de sua idade, rosnava para elas; e se Régulo ou um dos primos se aproximasse, ele se transformava num menino desdenhoso e de poucas palavras que tinha idéias e respostas inteligentes demais para se querer desafiar. E também muito violento. Sempre alterando-se por qualquer coisinha. Sirius não tinha mais dez anos, mas algumas características jamais iriam desaparecer nele, não importava quantos anos tivesse.

Num descontrole súbito (que na verdade não era tão súbito assim, uma vez que vinha inchando dentro dele desde sabe-se lá quando), ele afundou a mão pela parte interna da coxa de Belatriz, que soltou um suspiro baixo que lembrava um gemido de dor. Em seguida os gemidos dela foram mais agudos e bruscos quando ele arrebentou a gola de sua blusa ao puxá-la para baixo com tanta força que o tecido rasgou facilmente como se fosse feito de papel. Sua boca era um objeto ávido que sugava e mordia, ele não enxergava o quê, somente sentia seu lábio friccionando pele quente e sedosa.

"Você está me machucando!" Exclamou Belatriz, debatendo-se de repente com violência demais e conseguindo se livrar de Sirius.

Ele sentiu como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado dentro dele depois daquilo.

"Estou?" Gritou ele de volta. "E o que você vai fazer?"

Belatriz ficou o olhando, ofegante, a gola esgarçada da blusa caindo pelo ombro direito e hematomas em forma de arcadas dentárias surgindo em sua pele.

"O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER?"

Sirius estava perdendo a cabeça. Gritara tão alto que escangalhara suas cordas vocais, e começou a tossir em seguida. Quando seu acesso parou ele voltou a olhar Belatriz, que por sua vez fitava algo no queixo dele, as sobrancelhas contraindo-se levemente.

Então, com uma pontada de surpresa e indignação (que logo se reverteu num estranho alívio), ele baixou os olhos e viu sangue no chão, e também em sua mão, que ele havia usado para abafar a tosse.

"Você fez isso?" Perguntou ele.

Ela não respondeu.

"É isso," murmurou ele, passando a costa da mão pela boca. "Era somente isso... Você teve raiva de mim."

"Não tive."

"Então me fez expelir sangue."

"Isso não é raiva," replicou Belatriz. Fios e mexas de cabelos caiam em seu rosto, desordenados. Ela não se incomodava.

"É? O que é então?" A pergunta tinha uma nota histérica, uma conotação instigadora, e ao mesmo tempo perigosa. Tinha feito Belatriz reagir, mas ainda estava incomodado e não sabia a razão.

"Por toda a sua vida você me odiou e não acredito que estivesse o tempo todo querendo que isso fosse mútuo. Você tinha perguntas e agora todas elas não importam, porque a pergunta mais importante é a que não pode ser feita. Essa mesma."

"PARE – DE LER – A MINHA – MENTE!" Vociferou Sirius, inclinando-se sobre ela.

"Eu não quero," murmurou Belatriz, sem se mover, sem recuar. "Não quero ler sua mente. Mas é isso. Está feito, a menos que você saiba trancá-la para mim."

Sirius olhava para ela, atordoado, sentindo infinitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e todas juntas e com intensidades variadas. Ele iria enlouquecer.

"É difícil demais para você, não é?" A voz dela era como uma carícia perto de sua boca. "Porque, desde pequeno o seu orgulho era a única coisa que o sustentava quando ninguém mais queria notá-lo ali, não havia outro meio de chamar a atenção deles senão fazendo com que eles precisassem realmente de você, da sua pessoa segura e audaz por perto."

Sirius jamais tinha estado bêbado, mas imaginou que se um dia estivesse, seria mais ou menos assim que sentiria; a traquéia fechando e dando a sensação de haver fogo nos pulmões, a língua pastosa e a alucinação tênue de que as coisas brilhavam um pouco, de que eram mais suaves, embora confusas. Oscilou para frente, tocando no lábio dela. Já não estava vendo mais nada.

"Agora, é difícil demais dar aulas sem nada em troca," continuou Belatriz, enquanto Sirius segurava-a pelo pescoço, posicionando o polegar entre as clavículas, sentindo a pulsação de Belatriz, cujo coração parecia ter ido bater na goela, porque, fosse de prazer ou de ódio, ela estava literalmente explodindo. "No entanto, você gosta, porque alguém precisa de você e depende de você novamente. Porque eu preciso de você."

Evasiva. Era isso que o atormentava tanto, que estava dentro dos olhos dela, na voz taciturna como que sem esperanças, no modo de erguer a cabeça, de piscar, de desenrolar a alça do sutiã – o tempo todo uma brecha tépida de submissão, fragilidade ingênua, emanando debilidade... e isso o irritava, o fazia sentir ódio, nojo, raiva, desprezo em relação a ela, porque ele não suportava pessoas fracas. Sentia a mesma coisa por Rabicho inúmeras vezes, embora com ele fosse diferente, porque Rabicho se encolhia de medo dele, do tamanho dele e da força que seu punho podia acumular se quisesse. Belatriz não. _Porque eu preciso de você_? Aquilo não batia.

Com a sua própria boca ele abriu a de Belatriz, mas ela não o beijou, embora não tivesse feito nada para afastá-lo.

"Bate, sim," disse ela, jogando um hálito quente na boca aberta de Sirius. Ele tentou chegar até seu pescoço, mas Belatriz estremeceu e deitou no chão, o olhando. "Quantos anos você esperou para ouvir isso que acabei de lhe dizer?" Ele deitou sobre ela tão devagar que foi como se deitar em sua cama ao final de um dia cansado e sentir o contato quente das cobertas. Ele estava cansado. Queria aquela cama logo. "Quantas noites você foi para o meu quarto enquanto eu dormia e desejou que eu abrisse os olhos e lhe dissesse 'Eu só estava brincando, Sirius, o tempo todo, para ver sua reação. Na verdade eu não o ignoro,'" ela parou abruptamente, fechando os olhos e levantando as costas do chão quando Sirius segurou sua blusa com as duas mãos e a abriu com um puxão, deslizando a língua ao redor de suas costelas, subindo pelo pescoço e a enfiando em sua boca.

Depois ele recuou e a olhou. Belatriz, debaixo dele, a fronte um pouco suada e os olhos nublados pelo desejo. Desejo por ele.

"Você ficava me olhando e pensando no que iria me dizer se eu realmente acordasse e falasse isso," continuou ela, respirando com tanta dificuldade que os músculos em seu pescoço se salientavam formando um V. "Você iria me dizer o que pensava mesmo que fosse só um joguinho porque um dia a corda teria de arrebentar e um dos dois iria cair no chão. E então você iria sorrir e dizer..." Sirius abriu o botão da calça dela, deslizou a mão para dentro da calcinha úmida e Belatriz quase teve uma vertigem. Quando falou sua voz era uma mistura engrolada de raiva vigorosa e volúpia."Você iria sorrir e dizer 'A corda não arrebentou: você a soltou primeiro.' Só que esse dia nunca chegava, não é? Você esperava e esperou tanto que começou a ter raiva... oh... A quanto tempo... foi isso?"

Sirius imaginou uma corda. Ela era longa e grossa, ele segurava por uma extremidade, mas na outra não havia ninguém - a corda sumia na escuridão. Foda-se a corda, pensou ele. Estava zonzo, cheio do gosto de Belatriz em sua boca, e ela estava debaixo dele, desfazendo-se em amor e ódio, e aquilo era simplesmente magnífico e impossível.

Quantos anos ele esperou? Nem imaginava. Talvez nenhum, talvez desde que nascera, mas realmente não tinha importância. Belatriz não tinha mais o que dizer – ou, se tinha, não estava mais conseguindo - e apertava os dedos na base de suas costas, num pedido sufocado para que o corpo de Sirius subisse para mais perto.

A imagem de Belatriz era um tanto prejudicada por causa da profusão de cabelos que agora caiam no rosto de Sirius, e ele sentia tanto calor que era como estar nu no deserto, debaixo do sol torrencial, pingando, só que o calor que ele sentia não era nem um pouco desconfortável. Jeans. Sapatos. Cintos. Ele amaldiçoava cada um.

Mas Belatriz enfiou a mão por baixo de seu tórax e começou a desafivelar seu cinto. Depois abriu os primeiros botões da calça, e o contato daqueles dedos em seu ventre o fez gemer e afundar a cabeça no pescoço dela.

A calça, Belatriz... tire a calça... A sua.

Contudo, por mais que Sirius tivesse certeza de que ela havia pego aquele pensamento (quase um apelo), Belatriz parecia ter mais pressa em se livrar das calças dele. Sirius ergueu o corpo para ajudar, e seus olhos se fixaram em algo acima da cabeça de Belatriz.

Era um pergaminho.

Então a fogueira que havia dentro dos pulmões de Sirius e que o fazia respirar quente ganhou um calor diferente. Não um calor de desejo e de ansiedade, mas um calor de tensão. Ali, a alguns palmos da cabeça de Belatriz, estava um segredo dela. Estava, talvez, o fim da maldição entre ele e Andrômeda. Antes que pudesse se perguntar porque Belatriz não tinha lido em sua mente o que ele estava pensando em fazer, Sirius esticou o braço e pegou o pergaminho.

Ela o empurrou para o lado e Sirius levantou-se quase de imediato. Belatriz fechou a blusa e recomeçou a recolher os outros pergaminhos com a mesma fúria e descontrole que antes, como se nada a tivesse interrompido.

"Não esqueça deste aqui," fez Sirius, erguendo o pergaminho que pegara no ar.

Belatriz o lançou um olhar envenenado e ficou o encarando por um longo tempo. "Leia, Sirius," disse, inalterada, porém ligeiramente tonta e descabelada. "Abra e leia, e amanhã você terá mais perguntas e mais dúvidas e daqui a um tempo, talvez não muito, você se arrependerá de ter descoberto tudo..."

"E blá blá blá. Podemos terminar tudo aqui mesmo," disse Sirius com simplicidade, estranhando a rapidez com que toda aquela excitação e arrebatamento por Belatriz tinham desaparecido. "Basta você reverter a maldição."

Ela não respondeu. Mas ele sabia que o silêncio de Belatriz não significava que ela estava considerando a proposta.

"Você sabe qual é a diferença entre você e Régulo?" Ela perguntou, jogando a mochila nos ombros.

"A pergunta mais sensata seria: O que há de comum entre eu e Régulo?"

"Régulo não faria trocas. Ele simplesmente me mataria de pancada até conseguir o que quisesse."

"É uma opção."

"Só que há um problema. Nem que me matassem de pancada eu reverteria a maldição. Quanto mais com uma troca."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lua era uma ferradura magra e branca no céu. Mas não era para ela que Sirius estava olhando naquela noite, deitado no sofá ao lado da janela, no silencioso e deserto salão comunal da Grifinória. A lua podia ser vista em Londres, em Pequim, em Nova York, Paris, em qualquer lugar do mundo. Mas as estrelas, elas não eram assim tão triviais. Em Londres, por exemplo, não havia estrelas no céu à noite. No máximo Vênus com seu brilho fixo ou algum outro planeta cintilando fraco, quase imperceptível, no preto desbotado. Mas o céu em Hogwarts tinha tantas estrelas que não parecia real.

Lembrou-se de quando tinha uns nove anos, e seu tio Alfardo levara a ele e Régulo para pescar na costa leste da Inglaterra, num lago bem afastado da cidade, onde as únicas luzes da região eram a do farol e a do lampião do tio Alfardo. Quando terminaram de pescar, Régulo inquietou-se por não ter o que fazer e quis voltar para casa.

"Espere, vou mostrar uma coisa para vocês," dissera Alfardo.

Eles esperaram, e até mesmo Sirius estava começando a achar chato ficar ali sentado na borda do dique, os pés descalços enrijecendo de frio, a superfície do lago virando um espelho negro, quando Alfardo os cutucou.

"Agora, olhem para cima"

Eles olharam. Havia tantas estrelas que Sirius sentiu-se tonto, e Régulo também, soltando um gemido baixo e nauseado depois de um tempo.

"Não, continuem olhando," murmurou Alfardo, esticando o braço por trás de Sirius para apoiar as costas de Régulo, que oscilava para trás como um bêbado.

Perdendo a noção da linha do horizonte, Sirius teve a sensação de que o céu estava se aproximando. Ou então ele estava caindo, caindo no espaço, não importava o que sabia sobre lei da gravidade, atração de corpos ou qualquer teoria da física, ele estava caindo, se soltando da terra e indo direto para o cosmo.

Alfardo dera uma gargalhada calorosa quando ele e Régulo desabaram de costas na madeira úmida, olhos arregalados e rostos pálidos.

"A natureza assusta."

"Rabicho está tendo pesadelos de novo," a voz de Lupin irrompeu pelos pensamentos de Sirius, os dissolvendo.

Sirius virou a cabeça para o lado. A figura de Lupin surgiu caminhando por entre as mesas, meio indistinta por causa da escuridão do salão.

"Ei, Aluado, venha aqui."

Sirius sentiu quando o amigo parou ao seu lado.

"Olhe para o céu."

Sirius observou Lupin erguer os olhos – mas ele não olhou para o céu. Olhou diretamente para a lua. Talvez, pensou Sirius, o céu significasse só aquilo para ele: a lua. Lupin piscou e abaixou os olhos para ele, como que perguntando qual o motivo daquilo.

"Pesadelo?" Tornou Sirius, tentando fazer com que Lupin esquecesse a lua depressa.

Lupin aquiesceu, sentando-se na poltrona, bem debaixo da claridade da lua. Ele não consegue fugir, pensou Sirius o fitando, mesmo inconsciente ele procura a lua. Lupin tinha dezesseis anos, assim como ele, Tiago e Pedro, mas nem ele, Tiago ou Pedro aparentavam uma idade menor. Tiago, embora magro e de estatura regular, podia ser confundido no máximo com um adolescente que crescera pouco quando devia e por conta disso procurava manter a cabeça e os ombros alinhados sempre, como se isso fosse dar nas pessoas a sensação de que ele era maior. Pedro talvez pudesse parecer mais novo. Mas ainda sim não era uma juventude física, era mais mental.

Quando conhecera Lupin, Sirius estava entrando no banheiro e escutara alguns garotos fazendo algazarra. Sem olhá-los, fora direto para a pia e jogara água no rosto. Era um dia quente e além de tudo ele havia passado a noite toda em claro por algum motivo estúpido, mas o sono não o estava permitindo prestar atenção nas aulas daquele dia. Lavou o rosto, ficou vendo a água descer pelo ralo, então uma movimentação súbita perto das latrinas chamou sua atenção.

"Revide, bicha!" Disse um dos garotos que a pouco fazia algazarra. Ele olhava com ódio inconseqüente para um menino sentado no chão do banheiro.

O rosto do menino estava voltado para baixo, inclinado para o lado como se ele estivesse zonzo ou meio confuso, e o modo como seus ombros se curvavam, como seus cabelos faziam um redemoinho no centro da cabeça e caiam pela testa, era de uma beleza quase delicada, e logo Sirius percebeu porquê os garotos o estavam molestando. Lupin tinha alguma coisa que fazia com que os outros tivessem vontade de perturbá-lo, provavelmente era o olhar inocente e calmo.

Olhando para ele, Sirius reconheceu que dificilmente Lupin perderia aquilo. Aos trinta ou quarenta anos ele se olharia no espelho e pensaria que tinha alguma coisa errada com seu cabelo, pois a vinte anos atrás eles eram mais claros. Apenas isso. Seus cabelos seriam tão espessos quanto eram quando ele tinha onze anos e fora esmurrado gratuitamente no banheiro da escola. Não teria sequer uma ruga, porque agora mesmo, sentado naquela poltrona e com a cabeça ligeiramente voltada para baixo, ele não parecia ter mais do que quatorze anos. E talvez Lupin se chateasse com isso quando fosse sair com os amigos ou com a namorada no futuro, porque o cara no balcão o olharia e pediria seus documentos, achando que ele não passava de um colegial.

"Pesadelos?" Repetiu Sirius, lembrando que fora naquele mesmo dia em que conhecera Lupin que o garoto lhe confessara, num misto de vergonha e dor (tinha um nariz quebrado) que era fascinado por Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

"Você nunca ouviu?" Perguntou Lupin.

"Não."

"Ele fica falando que não entende porquê Tom Riddle morreu, como aquilo tudo aconteceu, e fica se perguntando 'Onde está o caderno, onde está o caderno?', e ao amanhecer, eu tenho reparado, os travesseiros dele e os lençóis então empapados de suor."

"Ah, sim," murmurou Sirius. Devia passar a prestar mais atenção a essas coisas também.

"Acho que ele não vai viver em paz enquanto não esquecer esse assunto."

"Talvez ele não deva esquecer."

Lupin virou a cabeça em sua direção.

"Bem," continuou Sirius, sentando no sofá e cruzando os tornozelos sobre a mesinha, "eu concordo com ele. Essas mortes repentinas são muito estranhas, e Tom era o último herdeiro de Salazar, no mínimo mataram ele e a família por causa disso – dê uma olhada nisso," Sirius puxou um pergaminho pela abertura da mochila e o passou para Lupin.

"Quem é ela?" Perguntou Lupin, depois de desdobrar o pergaminho e o olhar. Então suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em espanto. "Era isso que Malfoy tinha pegado, não é? Como você conseguiu? Onde estão as outras?"

"Essa aí é a ficha escolar de Ivy Marble, e você está vendo, aí tem tudo sobre a garota, porque nossas fichas escolares guardam tudo sobre nós, desde nossas alergias até os nomes das nossas tias de terceiro grau."

"Mas," Lupin parecia impressionado, mas à sua maneira discreta, "como foi que você conseguiu?"

"Isso não..."

"Almofadinhas. É claro que eu deveria ignorar essa pergunta, porque, afinal, é bastante óbvio que ela não tem muita importância, mas eu já sei a resposta de todas as outras perguntas que deveriam ser feitas, só não sei onde você arrumou isso."

Sirius ficou olhando para o amigo quase sorrindo. "Foi Belatriz."

Lupin não ficou surpreso. "Ela lhe deu?"

"Ela me deu?" Repetiu Sirius, definitivamente sorrindo. "Não, Aluado. Eu roubei dela. E agora você tem uma pergunta que não sabe a resposta."

"Sei. Narcisa é irmã dela, não é? Então é isso, ela passou a ficha para Belatriz. Mas porque só uma..."

"Não foi só essa. Tinham muitas. Ela deixou cair da mochila, depois ficou desesperada tentando recolhê-las."

"Mas por que para Belatriz?"

Sirius deu de ombros. "Talvez Belatriz as tenha roubado, e vai ver foi por isso que ficou tão louca quando elas caíram no chão e eu vi."

"Se foi isso, ela tinha acabado de roubá-las quando foi encontrar você, caso contrário não havia motivo para andar com as fichas na mochila. Isso era para ser segredo."

"Ela disse 'Você se arrependerá de ter descoberto tudo.'"

A mão de Lupin puxava distraidamente a gola da camisa. Então ele disse: "Você vai dar outras aulas particulares a ela."

"Não, não, não."

"Acha que consegue ir mais adiante?" E Lupin sacudiu o pergaminho na mão.

"Ah..." Sirius fechou os olhos e deixou a lembrança da língua de Belatriz passando em sua boca escoar para fora de sua cabeça junto com a respiração. "Está bem. Você sabe o que acontece quando nos aproximamos demais."

"Não, eu não sei," Lupin deu um sorriso estranho que incomodou Sirius, embora ele não soubesse a razão.

"Quero evitar detenções," continuou Sirius, como se não tivesse escutado o amigo.

Lupin murmurou um vago "certo" e ficou um tempo calado, parecendo que queria dizer algo e não sabia como. "Sabe o que mais?" Disse ele, os olhos castanhos limpos, mas imprecisos. "Rabicho está planejando ir a Little Hangleton."

"Hum," fez Sirius, molhando os lábios. "Ele cansou de Hogsmeade?" E deu uma risada cortante e feroz. Sua traquéia se fechou brevemente quando ele lembrou – e não podia deixar de lembrar sempre que o assunto se voltava para Hogsmeade ou animagos – do dia em eles tinham se sentado na beira do lago, naquela manhã fria e nebulosa, para escolher em qual animal iriam se transformar. Rabicho esquecera-se que o propósito daquilo tudo era ajudar Lupin. Ele escolheu o animal mais vil, inútil e sem importância: um rato. Como um rato podia ajudar um lobisomem a segurar as pontas? Simplesmente não podia. E enquanto Sirius e Tiago mantinham Lupin sob controle, Pedro não fazia nada, ou sumia na forma de uma bola de pelos marrom, e Sirius preferia ignorar aquilo, aquele fato que tentava descer pela sua goela, mas engatava, o fato de que Pedro não dava a mínima bola para Lupin e, pior, para nenhum deles. Mas, como em todas as outras ocasiões em que sua traquéia se fechara por causa disso, Sirius não trouxe o assunto à tona. "Bem," tornou, vendo que Lupin permanecera o fitando, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. "Podíamos ir lá qualquer fim de semana desses em que houver uma visita a Hogsmeade. Então nós nos afastamos o suficiente do resto dos alunos e..."

"Você não está entendendo," interrompeu-lhe Lupin. "Pedro está planejando ir sozinho. Escondido."


	7. A Parábola dos Três Talentos

7. A Parábola dos Três Talentos 

_As you wish_

_For kingdom come_

_The one to know all the answers_

_You think you dwell in wisdoms sea_

_Still sweet ignorance is the key_

_To a poet's paradise_

_Challenge the Riddler and you will see..._

_- Nightwish_

"Boa noite," disse Lúcio cordialmente quando Belatriz entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina. Ele levou o punho até a boca e ficou o mordendo enquanto a observava se aproximar, então afastou o punho e falou: "Você demorou no banheiro."

Narcisa seguiu o olhar de Lúcio e viu os botões da calça da irmã abertos; um pedaço ínfimo da calcinha aparecendo. Mas, sem fugir do seu comportamento indiferente, Belatriz fechou a calça lançando um olhar inexpressivo a Lúcio. Havia nele aquela expressão contemplativa e um sorriso meio depravado que Narcisa gostava, mas só quando estava sendo dirigido a ela.

Belatriz sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que Snape estava afundado. Ele recolheu lentamente o cotovelo que ficara apoiado perto da perna dela, erguendo apenas um pouco os olhos. Lúcio começou a falar sobre o andamento das investigações do Ministério para Macnair e Dolohov, mas Narcisa não conseguiu prestar atenção – continuava fitando Belatriz. As pessoas podiam não saber, não perceber, mas Belatriz tinha algo a dizer.

Quando crianças, Narcisa se dava melhor com Belatriz que com Andrômeda, não só porque Andrômeda fosse um tanto agoniada e sua aflição exagerada irritasse, mas porque era muito mais fácil lidar com Belatriz. Belatriz não criava caso quando Narcisa desaparecia com suas fitas de cabelo, mais tarde também não ligou quando Narcisa abarcou seus sutiãs até quando eles mostraram-se apertados e incômodos, e ela passou a usar os de Andrômeda, mas esta fizera um barulho danado por causa disso. Andrômeda se tocava por qualquer besteirinha; na idade dos treze ou quatorze anos foi quase impossível conviver com ela, porque sua sensibilidade parecia ter aflorado de uma forma tal que até mesmo a dedetização mensal da casa a fazia chorar por pena dos insetos. Belatriz raramente chorava (melhor dizer que lagrimava), e quase sempre era por motivos que todos desconheciam. Mas, apesar de tudo, Narcisa se dava bem com Belatriz porque a conhecia. E agora mesmo ela estava escondendo uma coisa.

"Você quer nos contar algo, Belatriz?" Perguntou Narcisa com sua voz melodiosa que dava nos nervos de Lúcio. Todos pararam de falar e olharam de Narcisa para Belatriz, como se ambas tivessem gritado de repente.

Belatriz piscou lentamente. "Não."

"Pense melhor," Narcisa sentiu a mão de Lúcio deslizar em sua coxa, a apertando, e então ela se deu conta de que estava se alterando.

"Sim, ela tem uma coisa para lhe contar, Narcisa," murmurou Lúcio no ouvido de Narcisa, mas alto o suficiente para que todos em volta dele escutassem. "Porque é que vocês duas não sobem e conversam lá em cima? Acho que é particular."

Uma sombra cobriu os olhos de Belatriz, algo que Narcisa há muito tempo não via no rosto da irmã e que era um sinal de perigo. Insegurança. Belatriz encarou Lúcio abertamente, e aquele sorriso pervertido voltou novamente ao rosto dele. De repente o modo como eles se olhavam começou a significar muita coisa para Narcisa. Eles tinham um segredo, Belatriz e Lúcio.

"Sim," fez ela, perguntando-se que diabos estava acontecendo – o que ela tinha perdido? "Vamos lá para cima."

Belatriz não disse nada, apenas levantou e foi seguindo para a escada. Narcisa foi atrás. Lúcio e Belatriz. Um segredo. Belatriz. A criatura mais assexuada que Narcisa conhecia, a qual todos os seus amigos apontavam como uma aberração e ridicularizavam suas roupas cafonas três números mais largas porque elas acentuavam sua magreza e a deixavam parecendo a versão feminina do guitarrista d'As Esquisitonas, aquela garota insossa que odiava perfumes, brincos, pulseiras e que jamais tivera uma reação absolutamente normal para a idade, que nunca sequer ingerira álcool ou possuíra um biquíni, aquela garota tinha um segredo com seu namorado, Lúcio Malfoy. Lúcio Malfoy.

Para Narcisa isso era como chegar em casa, se olhar no espelho e ver que tudo aquilo que você achava que era – e que as pessoas diziam que você era – não passava de uma máscara bonitinha e bem forjada que haviam colocado em você sem pedir sua opinião antes, e você tinha aceitado porque, afinal, era uma máscara bonitinha, oras. Isso era como abrir o livro de Geografia e ver que agora eles tinham invertido as posições dos mapas, que a Europa não estava mais no centro e a Groelândia não parecia mais tão grande quanto antes. Era como esperar o pôr-do-sol e ver o crepúsculo.

Não tinha a ver com o fato de eles se olharem. Era um segredo, pombas! Um segredo pode ligar as pessoas, torná-las cúmplices, aproximá-las, um segredo pode abrir uma amizade. Quando você compartilha um segredo com alguém, essa pessoa vai fazer coisas pensando nesse segredo, em guardá-lo ou não, mas você já está na vida dela, de qualquer forma. Um segredo é uma maneira inteligente e maliciosa de se entrar na vida de outra pessoa, e por isso Narcisa estava tão aturdida.

Ela não gostava de Lúcio. Todos achavam que ela gostava, mas acontecera uma coisa, um dia, enquanto ela o olhava, sentado na carteira da frente na aula de Transfiguração, batendo a ponta do lápis silenciosamente no livro. Enquanto ele estava ali, quieto e desatento, Narcisa o assistiu se transformar. Os pelos da nuca dele deixaram de ser macios. O pescoço dele parou de emanar o cheiro masculino, suas mãos já não eram tão limpas e bonitas, e seus ombros ganharam uma proporção meio grotesca. Narcisa olhou para os lados, procurando desesperadamente seu namorado. Mas ele havia ido embora para sempre. Ela nunca mais o viu nos corredores, nem nos jardins ou no Salão Principal durante as refeições, e ela teve de aceitar aquele outro garoto que começou a se transformar em sua frente durante uma aula de Transfiguração, porque as pessoas achavam que ele era Lúcio, e talvez elas estivessem certas. Elas sempre estavam, não era uma boa idéia discutir com elas.

Narcisa se deu conta de que já estava no quarto. Belatriz tinha deitado em sua cama, deixando a metade das pernas de fora e balançando suavemente os pés, de forma que as solas dos tênis atritassem de leve no chão, fazendo um barulhinho incomodo.

"Sabe o que nós estávamos fazendo?" Narcisa perguntou, sentando-se na cama, o joelho perto da cabeça de Belatriz. "A Lista. É uma coisa muito importante, mas nós não terminamos."

"Porque eu estava com metade das fichas," disse Belatriz, olhando para o teto.

"Porque você estava com metade das fichas."

Belatriz permaneceu imóvel e muda, como se tivesse morrido enquanto olhava para o teto.

"Nós estávamos todos lá em baixo, pondo os nomes em ordem, cada linhagem, porque ele precisa começar. Ele quer começar," Narcisa esperou Belatriz ter alguma reação. Mas ela não iria ter, porque não sabia como era... "Você sabe como é quando ele quer algo, Belatriz?"

Os olhos de Belatriz se moveram. Narcisa desviou o olhar porque teve medo que Belatriz começasse a mudar também, como acontecera com Lúcio. Mas sabia que aquela garota deitada em sua cama já não era sua irmã. Belatriz havia falado brevemente com ela durante o jantar, e depois algo acontecera, alguma coisa que liquidara de vez com a última parte dela que ainda restava – porque Belatriz vinha desaparecendo a cada momento desde os doze ou treze anos de idade – e então aquela garota de membros frágeis e olhar catastrófico tinha surgido em seu lugar, sentado com eles lá em baixo e agora estava em sua cama, respirando pela boca aberta.

"Lamento," murmurou Belatriz, a voz rouca como se fosse chorar ou morrer de fato.

"Eu não lamento," Narcisa se viu confessando, mas somente porque Belatriz estava sendo ela mesma, e era mais um gesto de reciprocidade e consolo que outra coisa.

"Você nunca quis falar disso."

Narcisa encostou-se nos travesseiros. "Eu não lamentei no momento, não lamentei antes, nem depois, nem agora, eu só lamento não ter sido real."

"Foi real," havia uma nota de profunda seriedade na voz de Belatriz.

"Você sabe como é amar uma pessoa, Belatriz?"

Belatriz balançou a cabeça.

"É como saber todas as questões da prova, no mesmo instante em que você se senta no banco da escola. É como ter certeza de que tudo vai dar certo para você pelo resto de sua vida. Você vai dar certo. Durante a sua vida você vai ter a sensação de vencedora." Narcisa fechou os olhos. "Amar é isso."

Belatriz tocou no joelho da irmã. "Você vai amar outra pessoa."

Narcisa abriu os olhos e aproximou o rosto de Belatriz. "Não, nunca. Ponha isso na cabeça, sua tonta. Nunca," ela estava lagrimando. Não queria isso, mas não podia impedir. "Eu fui para a cama com um homem, Belatriz. Mas não era qualquer homem, era ele. Eu gostava dele, porque ele dizia coisas que eu passei a vida toda esperando ouvir. Eram coisas inteligentes, revolucionárias, e ficou claro para mim que um dia o nome dele seria conhecido e temido. Está tudo se realizando agora, Belatriz. E você sabe como é ir para a cama com alguém que você gosta? Não é real. É isso que você pensa na hora: que não é de verdade. Porque não tem dor, não tem dificuldade, não tem falhas, é tudo muito claro, confortável e suave. Lamento apenas por isso, por não ter sido real."

Belatriz não disse nada, e Narcisa já esperava que fosse assim mesmo. "Onde é que você estava?"

"Com Sirius."

"Humm," fez Narcisa, e ficou um pouco ouvindo a própria respiração. O quarto estava vazio, porque as outras garotas com quem o dividia estavam todas lá em baixo, de modo que o silêncio quase causava sono. "Suas aulas."

"Não."

Narcisa se sentou novamente. "Não foi para ter aulas que você foi se encontrar com ele?"

"Foi. Não houve aula. Não houve nada."

"Como assim?" Narcisa ficou tensa.

"Ele sabe," murmurou Belatriz, fechando os olhos como se sentisse uma dor maior do que a ocasião exigia. "Ele roubou uma ficha, eu não pude fazer nada. Ele é... ele é maior do que eu... você sabe disso..."

"Você o quê? Não pôde fazer nada?" Narcisa inclinou-se por cima de Belatriz, e quando a garota abriu os olhos, ela a fitou com raiva. "Tom Riddle deu a você quase metade dos poderes dele. Ninguém, nenhum de nós consegue sequer fazer uma lagarta mudar de cor sem usar a varinha, mas Sirius pegou uma mísera ficha e você não pôde fazer nada?"

Belatriz virou a cabeça para o outro lado. "Eu já lhe disse. Os poderes funcionam com estímulo."

"A morte é estímulo suficiente para você?" Perguntou Narcisa, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. "Ele vai matar você, Belatriz." Mas Narcisa sabia que não era verdade. Belatriz tinha uma puta sorte, porque Tom Riddle simplesmente ia com a cara dela e deixava passar todas as burradas que ela fazia.

"Eu não ligo para a morte."

"DANE-SE! Mas eu ligo para isso tudo, eu quero que dê certo!"

"Você quer que vocês dois dêem certo," Belatriz tossiu. "Está tudo sob controle."

"Sob controle. Sim. É como você gosta de manter as coisas. Mas hoje você não pôde controlar a situação."

A cabeça de Belatriz girou suavemente na cama para olhá-la de ponta-cabeça.

"Você não pode continuar," disse Narcisa. "Tom Riddle não aceita pessoas fracas."

"Narcisa," disse Belatriz, franzindo o cenho, e um músculo acima da sobrancelha de Narcisa se contraiu involuntariamente. "Sabe por que foi que ele me deu poderes? Porque eu não o subestimo. Ele sabe o que estive fazendo hoje. Você não sabe, mas você acha que pode julgar..."

"Você nos traiu."

"... e se ainda estou viva é porque ele não se incomoda com isso," Belatriz piscou e olhou para baixo, para a própria blusa. "Vou até ele agora, veja bem, porque é o que você acha que devo fazer, não é?"

Narcisa afastou-se de Belatriz como se ela tivesse atirado um sapato em sua direção.

"Eu vou até ele," repetiu Belatriz. "É isso que deve ser feito."

"É."

A porta do dormitório abriu-se a uma da manhã.

Pedro saiu por ela, andou pelos corredores, desceu até o salão comunal e olhou por toda sua extensão.

De onde estavam, Sirius, Lupin e Tiago conseguiam vê-lo de costas. Então Pedro saiu pelo buraco do retrato e sumiu pelos corredores do castelo.

"Merda," disse Tiago.

"Que horas são?" Perguntou Lupin a ele.

"Quase três."

"Ele não entrou," disse Sirius.

Estavam atrás da sebe, nos jardins da casa vizinha a de Tom Riddle, e nada, nem mesmo um gato, havia se aproximado da rua durante o tempo em que estiveram ali. Se Pedro realmente havia entrado, fora como animago e pelo esgoto. Tiago se esgueirou para o lado na direção dos portões. Sirius e Lupin o seguiram. Eles forçaram de leve as grades e o portão abriu com um rangido feio. Tiago virou-se e olhou-os de modo curioso.

A Mansão Riddle ficava no final da rua e era escura, grande e os jardins cheiravam a esterco e adubo úmido. Uma fonte inutilizada e enferrujada no meio dele dava a sensação de que ninguém se aproximava da casa há mais de séculos, o que não fazia sentido, porque os Riddle haviam morrido há apenas alguns dias. Havia uma pequena casa a uns vinte metros da fonte, as luzes acesas, ruído de televisão vazando pela janela, e Sirius achou que teria sido muito fácil se infiltrar na casa. Se ela não estivesse toda vedada por cordões de isolamento.

"Merda," repetiu Tiago. "Qual era a necessidade disso? Me digam."

"Rabicho precisava ver com os próprios olhos," murmurou Lupin. "Você sabe como ele é esquisito."

"Eu sei de uma coisa: ele não está aí dentro."

"Ele pode ter se perdido," disse Sirius, e teve a impressão de ouvir Tiago rindo.

Haviam acompanhado Pedro até Hogsmeade, uma sombra minúscula correndo pela vila, e o tempo todo eles o seguiram sem o perder de vista. Então, a uns dez quilômetros de Little Hangleton, Lupin pediu para que parassem. Era fácil para um rato, um cão e um cervo correr durante meia hora, mas não para um humano. Por algum tempo, Sirius desejou que fosse lua cheia. Eles pararam por dez minutos e nunca mais conseguiram seguir Pedro. Tinham a esperança de que o pegassem na rua da Mansão Riddle, mas isso não aconteceu. No entanto, se ele não estava lá dentro, onde mais poderia estar?

"Vocês já pararam para pensar," disse Tiago, "que ele nunca agiu assim?"

Eles correram depressa para os fundos da casa.

"Quero dizer," continuou ele, "ele nunca se interessou pelos herdeiros de Salazar Slytherin."

A porta dos fundos não estava vedada. Eles a abriram com um feitiço, e Sirius ouviu uma voz murmurar "você arrombou uma casa" em sua cabeça.

Ora, fique na sua.

Você está virando um marginal, Black. Fugiu de casa e agora arrombou uma casa.

E daí? Alguém ia arrombá-la um dia.

Tiago colidiu com o balcão enquanto atravessavam a cozinha no escuro. Panelas e facas caíram no chão, produzindo um estardalhaço que os fez congelar por no mínimo cinco minutos. Eles saíram da cozinha e entraram num corredor comprido que parecia não ter fim, então se acharam num aposento que tinha tudo para ser uma sala de jantar. Sirius ergueu a varinha um pouco, e à luz que emanava de sua ponta eles viram traços no chão. Desenhos que coincidiam exatamente com o formato de três corpos. A mesa estava posta, com restos de comida grudada nos pratos e as bordas das taças embaçadas e engorduradas. Uma cesta de frutas empoeiradas enfeitava-a. Não havia sangue, não havia fedor de carne podre, e, mesmo assim, Sirius sentiu náuseas.

"Vamos nos dividir e procurar Rabicho," disse Lupin com a voz engatada, porém firme e calma. "Não toquem em nada."

Tom tinha dezenove anos, mas aparentava ser uns cinco anos mais velho. Os cabelos escuros eram curtos e havia um pequeno redemoinho na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Seu pescoço era delgado e incrivelmente pálido, aparecendo pela gola da blusa, e ele falava com uma voz que parecia um tanto etérea.

"Olá, Bela," disse ele quando ela entrou, sem a olhar.

Encontrava-se abaixado no chão, e este estava alagado. A água fazia a luz dos archotes refletir em seus sapatos e em seus olhos. A imagem de uma garotinha com cabelos de um loiro pêssego passava na superfície da água como um filminho. Ela estava olhando para o lado como se falasse com alguém.

"Veja só," disse Tom, apontando o enorme rosto da garota sob seus pés. "Ela vai fazer parte do meu futuro."

Belatriz olhou-a novamente. Não podia ter mais que dez anos. Seus olhos castanhos e enormes eram adornados por cílios ruivos longos o bastante para formarem uma graciosa curva sobre as pálpebras. Quando virou a cabeça de repente na outra direção, como se tivessem chamado seu nome, seus cachos grossos sacudiram. Ela não sabia como uma menininha daquele tipo ia poder fazer parte do futuro de Tom algum dia.

"Tom," disse Belatriz. "Sobre seu plano... ele corre o risco de dar errado..."

"Há muito tempo desejo falar com você, Belatriz," disse ele enquanto a imagem da garotinha desaparecia na água.

"Comigo? Por quê?"

"Por causa de meu pai," ele inclinou a cabeça.

"Nunca conheci seu pai..."

"Água?"

"O quê?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Quer um pouco de água?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Um bombom?" Ele estava sorrindo.

"O quê?"

"Gosta de sua vida?"

Belatriz olhou para os cantos escuros do esconderijo. Estavam sozinhos. A vida de Tom agora resumia-se a pular de esconderijo em esconderijo. Era uma pergunta que até fazia sentido.

"Acho que sim. Respiro normalmente."

"Mas ela significa mais do que isso," disse Tom Riddle, "não é?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Você se imagina com as mesmas pessoas daqui a cinqüenta anos?" Perguntou ele.

"Tom..."

Ele balançou a cabeça à maneira de um padre no confessionário. "Que alternativas você tem?"

Ela suspirou: "Tom, não vim aqui para discutir meu futuro."

"Isso não significa que não podemos fazê-lo, Bela," ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e uma expressão de inocência suavizou seu rosto esquelético. "Tenho interesse em você. Satisfaça minha curiosidade. Responda, por favor."

"Talvez eu me torne contadora em Gringotes," disse ela.

"É mesmo?"

"Por que não?"

"Por que não trabalhar para uma grande associação?" Perguntou. "Uma sociedade."

"É verdade," disse ela.

"Já pensou nisso, Bela?"

"Belatriz," ela odiava a forma como ele pronunciava seu nome, mas sem saber bem porquê. "Já pensei nisso."

"Mas você prefere sua dependência."

"É por aí," Belatriz enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco e caminhou para mais perto dele, e os olhos brilhantes de Tom ficaram fixos nela. "Tom," ela insistiu, "peguei os pergami..."

"Você conhece a parábola dos três talentos, não?"

Ela fez que sim.

"Aqueles que acumulam riquezas ou se recusam a se servir de seus dons não são 'nem quentes nem frios', e por isso Deus os vomitará."

"Conheço a parábola, Tom."

"E então?" Ele ficou de pé quando Belatriz parou em sua frente. "Uma pessoa que vira as costas para a própria vocação não é quente nem fria."

De perto, a pele dele parecia feita de gesso por mãos muito precisas. "E se essa pessoa não tiver certeza de ter encontrado a própria vocação?"

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

"Tom, se a gente pudesse conversar sobre..."

"Acho que você recebeu o dom da fúria, Bela. É verdade. Eu a vejo em você."

"Quando?"

"Você já se apaixonou?" Ele se inclinou para a frente.

"O que isso tem a ver com..."

"Já?"

"Não."

"Você está apaixonada agora," ele perscrutou seu rosto. "Eu nunca me apaixonei. Nunca me apaixonei, nunca andei de mãos dadas nem andei pela praia com uma mulher, nem conversei sobre... assuntos domésticos – quem vai cozinhar, quem vai lavar a louça esta noite, será que vamos achar alguém para concertar a máquina de lavar? Nunca vivi essas experiências e às vezes, à noite, fico pensando nisso," ele mordeu o lábio inferior por um instante. "Mas acho que todos sonhamos com vidas diferentes. Todos queremos viver mil existências diferentes durante nosso tempo aqui na terra. Mas não podemos, não é?"

"Não," disse ela. "Não podemos."

"Perguntei sobre suas aspirações futuras porque acho que você é capaz de deixar sua marca. Está entendendo?"

"Não."

Ele deu um sorriso triste. "A maioria das pessoas passam seu tempo na terra sem se distinguir umas das outras. Vivem num desespero tranqüilo, esse tipo de coisa. Elas nascem, vivem por algum tempo, com todas as suas paixões, morrem. Mal se nota sua existência. Belatriz, existem bilhões de pessoas assim – dezenas de bilhões – ao longo da história que viveram sem deixar sua marca, que poderiam muito bem nem ter nascido."

Belatriz sorriu de leve. "Essas pessoas de quem você fala talvez não concordem com isso."

"Tenho certeza de que não concordam," ele abriu um sorriso largo e se inclinou para Belatriz como se fosse lhe contar um segredo. "Mas quem se importa?"

"Tom, o que você precisa saber é que eu..."

"Você tem o potencial de uma pessoa marcante. Você poderia ser lembrada por muito tempo depois de sua morte. Pense no significado disso, ainda mais nos tempos de hoje, onde tudo é descartável. Pense nisso."

"E se eu não tiver a menor vontade de ser 'uma pessoa marcante'?"

Por um instante, o reflexo do fogo nos archotes escondeu seus olhos. "Talvez você não tenha escolha. Talvez você seja forçada a se tornar uma dessas pessoas, quer queira, quer não," disse ele, sacudindo os ombros.

"Por quem?" Perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu. "Por mim não vai ser."

"Tom," falou ela, "eu peguei os pergaminhos, como você disse para que fizéssemos, mas então aconteceu uma coisa. Um deles foi parar em mãos erradas, acho que isso vai prejudicar as coisas."

Ele suspirou. "Quando eu era criança, fui atacado por um enxame de vespas rajadas de amarelo. Eu estava andando à beira de um lago e não faço idéia de onde elas surgiram. A certa altura, porém, como uma miragem, elas me envolveram naquela enorme nuvem preta e amarela. Eu mal conseguia ver meus pais no campo, mas tive vontade de gritar-lhes que estava tudo bem. Estava tudo ótimo. Mas aí as abelhas começaram a me picar. Mil agulhas penetravam minha carne e sugavam meu sangue, e a dor era tão excruciante que chegava a ser orgástica," ele olhou para Belatriz no momento em que uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa e parou no nariz. "Eu tinha onze anos e tive meu primeiro orgasmo, ali mesmo, enquanto mil vespas sugavam meu sangue."

Belatriz teve uma ligeira vontade de desviar os olhos.

"Você já foi picada alguma vez?"

Ela deu de ombros.

Houve então um silêncio que durou vários minutos. Tom Riddle, de frente para ela, olhava-a como se estivesse perguntando como ela ficaria cortada em pedacinhos num prato de porcelana branca, e que talhares escolher entre os que estavam à sua disposição.

Ela se esforçou para sustentar o olhar, sabendo que ele recusaria falar sobre qualquer outra coisa que ela falasse naquela hora.

Quando ele falou, ela não viu seus lábios se mexendo. Só viu depois, ao se lembrar da cena.

"Você pode tirar o cabelo dos meus olhos, Belatriz?"

Belatriz ergueu a mão e empurrou para trás as mechas que apontavam na direção dos olhos dele como ganchos. Ele aproximou as narinas da pele nua entre a mão enluvada dela e a manga de sua camisa e cheirou ruidosamente.

Ela retirou a mão.

"Quero que você entenda uma coisa," disse Tom. "Quero que você entenda que existem escolhas. Você pode fazer a escolha certa ou a escolha errada, mas terá que escolher. Nem todas as pessoas que você gosta podem continuar a viver."

Belatriz tentou manter um pouco de saliva na boca. Há alguns minutos atrás ela gostaria que aquelas abelhas o tivessem matado. Agora ela gostaria de tocar mais uma vez nele.

Tom afastou-se e fez um gesto abarcando o chão. Na superfície da água via-se um quarto escuro e banhado por uma claridade noturna opaca. Um garoto estava abaixado num canto, segurando uma carta, e o pergaminho era tão fino que as letras transpareciam por ele. Atrás do garoto havia prateleiras cheias de retratos, livros, objetos estranhos, tão estranhos quanto o quarto em si. Mas Belatriz prestou atenção no garoto. Apenas nos olhos dele. Ela não sabia o que estava escrito na carta que ele lia, mas ao terminar de lê-la, Sirius a largou lentamente sobre a cama e se afastou, tão pálido que parecia ter perdido a alma.

"Acho que ele descobriu o segredo de meu pai," disse Tom.


	8. The Black Esmerald

8. The Black Emerald   
  
_They wait for me back home_

_They live with eyes turned away_

They were the first ones to see 

_They are the last ones to bleed_

_- Nightwish_

Sirius tinha esquecido muitas coisas ao longo dos anos. Esquecera da voz de algumas pessoas, das próprias pessoas, tinha esquecido de como era pisar nas folhas secas de outono que formavam um tapete ressecado vermelho e alaranjado no jardim atrás de sua casa, no Largo Grimmauld, do calor enlouquecedor que fazia nos corredores de Hogwarts no meio do verão, agora que morava numa cidadezinha em que a temperatura podia chegar no máximo a quinze graus, ao meio-dia. Tinha esquecido como costumava achar estranho, logo que se mudara para aquela casa, as sombras horríveis que as paredes projetavam umas nas outras. Era provável que fosse por ele ter a mente inventiva de um garoto de apenas dezessete anos, mas aquelas paredes vazias, brancas e invadidas de repente pelo negro da noite na verdade pareciam estar tentando lhe dizer: _Está vendo? Não há ninguém atrás de nós, ninguém dormindo nos outros quartos e ninguém vai estar na cozinha quando você acordar. É somente o vazio, Sirius, essa é sua vida agora. Aceite isso._

Quando tentava lembrar do rosto de seu pai, via somente os olhos e as sobrancelhas, como se ele fosse um personagem num sonho esfumaçado que tivera durante o intervalo entre uma aula e outra e que fora interrompido bruscamente pela sineta.

Mas mesmo que tentasse – e Sirius de fato não preocupava-se nem um pouco tentando – não esquecia da horrível sensação que tivera naquela biblioteca escura de Hogwarts, há sete anos atrás. Há sete anos atrás, Belatriz perdera aquilo que as pessoas gostam de chamar de orgulho, sem se dar conta de que existem casos em que o orgulho é somente o nome mais suave que a gente dá para a indiferença.

Era o caso de Belatriz.

Desde que podia se lembrar, Sirius passara a vida imaginando como seria se Belatriz um dia o odiasse, ou amasse. Ou olhasse em sua direção e emboçasse alguma reação, ainda que fosse a de revirar os olhos para o teto, como Narcisa gostava de fazer quando alguém lhe perguntava algo que não sabia responder para que as pessoas se sentissem mais ridículas do que ela. Naquela noite, enquanto as mãos de Belatriz desciam pela sua virilha e apertavam suas coxas, enquanto ela lambia sua garganta, como se quisesse tranqüilizar o coração dele, que parecia ter subido um palmo no corpo; enquanto as pontas dos pés de Belatriz pressionavam o chão, impulsionando o corpo contra o dele tão cuidadosamente que doía, e Sirius respirava o cheiro do medo misturado ao suor dela, tão forte que o levava a creditar que estava ouvindo longe o estalo das estantes velhas e imaginar Argo Filch os espreitando na escuridão, ou a sombra de sua gata debaixo de uma mesa; enquanto ouvia o rumor da saia dela no seu jeans e o ranger da cadeira - enquanto tomava consciência de sua extraordinária façanha – uma agulha foi penetrando fundo em seu peito e fazendo um gosto ruim subir até sua boca.

Então, como se tivesse levado um baita soco no estômago, Sirius compreendeu a insignificância de suas vidas. Eles eram sozinhos, todos eles, e mesmo que essa solidão fosse invariavelmente abafada pela matéria no quadro, pelo vapor do leite quente no café da manhã e pelas conversas, pelos meses que tinham de férias, por algumas revistas e acontecimentos corriqueiros do dia-a-dia sem conflitos, tampouco paixão, ela vinha de vez em quando para os lembrar que, no fim das contas – ali mesmo, com Belatriz em seu colo –, eles eram sozinhos. Desolados.

Sirius estava deitado de costas na cama, vagamente acordado, olhando o céu escurecer cada vez mais até atingir um tom opaco de roxo, quando escutou a solidão deslizar ao seu lado e o cutucar. Ela o acordou mais ou menos umas nove horas, pediu para que vestisse uma camisa e saísse. Sirius obedeceu, porque quando ela aparecia, geralmente vinha junto com mais alguma coisa: raiva, desespero, ou simplesmente sede.

Ele foi ao único lugar em que tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ou um White Label dava no mesmo, porque se você pedisse eles podiam dar um jeito de fazer com que o teor de álcool de uma cerveja amanteigada chegasse a ser o mesmo de um White Label, sem que o preço sofresse alteração.

Cotswolds, a menor e nem por isso mais tranqüila vila de trouxas que Sirius já vira, costumava, àquela altura da noite, estar deserta. Entretanto, o jazz escapava docemente por algumas janelas protegidas por telas, as pessoas compravam coisas como vinho do Porto na Eagle Liquors e uma mulher fumava encostada no muro do canal, enquanto seu cãozinho ridículo corria na rua latindo para o paralelepípedo e um homem aparava seu minúsculo gramado com grande capricho. Ninguém duvidava que aquele homem não estava cortando a grama, ou que ele fosse na verdade um bruxo sacana metido com contrabando de bebidas trouxas e, muito menos, ninguém sonhava que aquele aparador de grama ruidoso cuja tinta descascava pudesse conter um detector de menores de idade. Twooney tentara confiscar dele aquele maldito cortador de grama depois da máquina ter disparado feitiços colantes na noite do festival que comemorava os seiscentos e setenta e dois anos da igreja local, quando um grupo de turistas irlandeses cheio de crianças passou pela rua, e o Ministério mandara quase todos os seus homens para apagar a memória da vila inteira e procurar o grupo de turistas que voltara para casa com suas bocas grudadas como se tivessem comido cola.

Sirius se perguntava onde iria morar se fizesse alguma besteira naquela vila e o Ministério o despachasse, quando a porta atrás do bruxo com o cortador de grama se abriu e Twooney meteu a cabeça para fora apenas um pouco, evitando exibir demais sua careta marcadas por meia dúzia de xis.

"Desencante essa coisa, Alísio," disse Twooney. "Hoje é noite de jogo, a casa deve encher de marmanjos."

"Minha função é evitar isso," replicou Alísio por cima do ombro, apoiando-se no cortador de grama como se quisesse abraçá-lo.

"Jogo?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Final," disse Twooney, encarando as costas de Alísio. "Bulgária e Noruega."

Sentado ao lado de Stanley, o Grandalhão, no ângulo do balcão, vendo os noruegueses jogarem fora de casa, Sirius desviava de vez em quando a atenção de seu copo e olhava ao redor. Não havia ali uma única criatura que não tivesse um copo com bebida dentro, não apenas porque quisesse por álcool no sangue, mas porque não queriam perder um só lance no líquido. Seria engraçadissimo para um trouxa entrar no Black Emerald naquele momento e ver um bando de panacas olhando para o copo enquanto uma musica latejava nas paredes e luzinhas coloridas cintilavam no teto. Mas o jogo passou a ficar realmente interessante e Sirius parou de virar para os lados. A Bulgária estava dando um banho na Noruega; rebatia a bola com tal força que ela tomava a forma de um comprimido de Advil. Aos trinta minutos, os batedores da Noruega estavam desarvorados; nos quarenta, estavam loucos para voltar para casa e fazer planos para a noite. Quando Garret Anderson rebateu, sem muito esforço, uma bola alta, e acertou a ponta da vassoura de Martinez, tirando dele a possibilidade de apanhar o pomo e ganhar o jogo sem que a equipe fizesse ao menos um ponto, acabou-se o pouco de excitação que havia nas arquibancadas, motivada por um escore de cento e dez a zero, e Sirius se surpreendeu prestando mais atenção às luzes e aos torcedores do estádio que ao próprio jogo.

Ele observava principalmente os rostos nas arquibancadas – a decepção e o cansaço resignado que se liam em suas fisionomias davam a impressão de que os torcedores sofriam mais com a derrota do que os próprios jogadores. E talvez fosse. Sirius imaginou que para algum deles aquele fosse o único jogo que assistiriam naquele ano. Tinham trazido os filhos, a mulher, tinham saído de suas casas, internando-se na noite, carregados de caixas de isopor para o piquenique na fila. Tinham comprado cinco ingressos baratos que, embora não garantissem uma boa visão do jogo, pelo menos lhes poupavam dinheiro para dar às crianças broches de quatro sicles, comer sanduíches de seis sicles e caramelos de três sicles e trinta nuques, tomar refrescos aguados e picolés grudentos que se derretiam e lhes sujavam os pêlos dos punhos. Tinham vindo para se sentir animados, exaltados, para se sentirem transportados para fora de suas existências com a vitória. Razão pela qual as arenas e os campos de quadribol sempre lembravam catedrais feericamente iluminadas, preces murmuradas e o batimento cardíaco de quarenta mil corações unidos pela mesma esperança coletiva.

Uma vez Tiago lhe contara como se sentira ao presenciar a vitória do Chudley Cannons, depois de mais de cinqüenta minutos de agonia num estádio apinhado e fervente, em que dera a desgraça de ir parar num lugar perto dos refletores e ter passado o tempo todo se esquivando da luz para enxergar o que acontecia no campo, com Lílian se assustando cada vez que o Chudley marcava um ponto e a arquibancada pulava e gritava alucinada.

"Tinha um garoto segurando um sorvete na minha frente," Tiago dissera, "e quando o jogo terminou, o sorvete dele caiu, e eu acho que tive a maior crise de riso da minha vida. Mas eu teria rido mesmo se os refletores do meu lado tivessem explodido, porque é assim que você se sente depois de um jogo em que seu time ganha."

Ganhem por mim. Ganhem. Ganhem. Ganhem.

"Você viu aquelas meninas?" Disse de repente Stanley. Sirius levantou os olhos e viu duas moças de pé no balcão do bar, dançando, enquanto uma terceira cantava, desafinado, "Let me Bleed" – as duas do balcão rebolando e balançando os quadris. A da direita era carnuda e tinha olhos cinza-brilhantes que pareciam pedir que a arrebatassem logo para cama, e Sirius imaginou que ela continuaria bonita por mais uns seis meses. Mas dali a dois anos – era só reparar no nariz – ela estaria gorda e flácida, usando roupas caseiras, e ninguém seria capaz de imaginar que tão pouco tempo antes ela fora capaz de causar tanto desejo.

A outra, em compensação...

Sirius a conhecia desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts – Jamie Parkers, ex-aluna da Lufa-lufa, irmã se Smith Parkers e uma das estudantes mais inteligentes que já passara por Hogwarts, a garota que ele beijara há muito tempo atrás e ainda se lembrava da forma desastrada como a língua dela entrara na sua boca, esbarrando nos dentes e recuando ao tocar na ponta da língua dele como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica, mas já parecendo totalmente adulta, cada centímetro de seu corpo firme e fresco desafiando as leis da gravidade. Observando-a dançar, empinar-se, girar e sorrir, os cabelos longos caindo-lhe sobre as faces como um véu e depois voando para trás quando ela sacudia a cabeça e mostrava a pele leitosa do colo, Sirius sentia um leve desejo ardendo feito uma pequena chama, que brotava dentro dele e não surgia do nada. O desejo emanava de Jamie. Ele circulava entre o corpo dela e o seu, alimentado pela súbita expressão de sua figura suada mostrando que o tinha reconhecido, quando seus olhos de íris azul e prata se cruzaram, quando ela sorriu e acenou com a mão, molhando os lábios como se tivesse ficado com a boca seca de uma hora para a outra.

Ele lançou um olhar às pessoas no bar, os olhos esgazeados enquanto olhavam as moças dançarem como se fossem dádivas enviadas por Deus. Sirius percebia em seus rostos o mesmo anseio que vira nos torcedores da Noruega no fim do jogo, um desejo triste, mesclado à conformação do fato de que iriam para casa sem ter seus desejos satisfeitos.

Jamie passou por cima dos copos e das garrafas para chegar até ele, arrancando exclamações excitadas dos caras no balcão.

"Olá," ela disse animada, a voz tentando se sobrepor à musica.

Sirius tirou as mãos do balcão e as abaixou, afastando-se para trás enquanto Jamie descia para o chão. Ele estava olhando para o rosto de uma jovem de sorriso vago, hesitante. Estava com a mão levantada, protegendo os olhos de uma luz forte que vinha de fora e que Sirius até então não notara. Jamie. Incrivelmente diferente, embora continuasse leve, aérea, dando a impressão de que iria desvanecer-se no vento, sem dar tempo para as palavras se formarem.

"Oi, Jamie. Quando você voltou?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Faz um tempinho. Como vai, Sirius?"

"Bem."

Quando Jamie virou para o olhar, o sorriso iluminando o lado esquerdo do rosto, logo lhe pareceu familiar novamente.

Ela fora uma garota legal, mas solitária. Passava as horas vagas manejando livros e rabiscando em pergaminhos enquanto ele e os outros jogavam nos jardins, molhavam os pés no lago e riam de qualquer bobagem. Depois, na adolescência, passou a freqüentar o mesmo lugar que eles haviam ido alguns anos atrás, um local com vista para as colinas, em Hogsmeade. Ficava geralmente recostada nas grades ou na coluna de uma varanda, esperando o sol se por. Não obstante, não era desprezada, nem considerada esquisita, porque era bonita – agora duas vezes mais bonita do que qualquer mulher no Black Emerald; ora, naquele bar se dava muito maior valor à verdadeira beleza que a qualquer outra coisa, por ser considerada mais improvável que a inesperada entrada de uma freira pela porta.

Após o sexto ano em Hogwarts – mais precisamente depois que ela tivera a coragem de o beijar sem saber como se fazia isso – Sirius passou a ver Jamie com menor freqüência. Um ano depois de ter terminado os estudos, ouviu Lupin comentar que ela havia se mudado para a Irlanda com o irmão. E lá estava ela de volta, os cabelos compridos e mal cortados nas pontas, seguindo alguma moda louca em que se você tentasse manter a aparência mais ou menos descente, era tachado de ridículo, a pele branca feito cal. A luz lá fora, provavelmente o farol de um carro, entrava pela vidraça e se insinuava por sua franja, acendendo seus olhos.

"Quem é sua amiga?" Perguntou Sirius, dando uma olhada no copo. A Noruega tinha conseguido marcar vinte pontos desde que Jamie descera do balcão. Hum.

"Não conheço," Jamie disse. "Só estávamos dançando juntas."

Sirius notou que cada frase sua era pontuada pela respiração ofegante, que soava como um soluço. Ele ergueu o copo e deu um gole. Quando o baixou, a retrospectiva de Martinez marcando o segundo gol estremecia.

Jamie molhou os lábios novamente, deu um risinho, balançou a cabeça e olhou para suas botas gastas. "Minha nossa. Você continua sendo o cara mais bonito que eu já conheci."

"Porque você voltou, Jamie?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Não tinha mais o que fazer lá. Minha mãe conseguiu um espaço para mim no _Profeta Diário_, não é muita coisa..."

"É mesmo? Puxa, meus parab..."

"É só uma coluna," ela o interrompeu balançando a cabeça. "Não é muita coisa."

"Já é um começo," Sirius comentou.

"Vou escrever sobre os trouxas. Convivi com eles quando estive na Irlanda. As pessoas têm desejado saber mais sobre eles de uns tempos para cá."

Um homem pôs a cabeça para fora do corredor atrás do balcão, olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda, fitou os dois com os olhos turvos. Sirius o reconheceu como sendo Mulciber, ex-contador em Gringotes. Levara um pé na bunda quando tentara burlar a inteligência violenta dos duendes ao extraviar uma boa bolada para outro cofre. Com seus vinte e oito anos, Mulciber lembrava um andarilho, trajando sempre uma capa preta com um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto moreno e mal barbeado. Entretanto, naquela noite ele estava com o capuz puxado para trás e Sirius achou que descobrira a razão pela qual ele sempre escondia o rosto. Ele passava a horrível sensação de alguém que tinha muito pouco na vida.

Os ombros de Jamie se crisparam, como se ela tivesse adivinhado a presença do outro. Quando se inclinou na direção de Sirius, ele sentiu o cheiro acre da bebida em seu hálito.

"Que mundo louco, hein?" Suas pupilas brilharam como navalhas.

"Pois é..." murmurou Sirius. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

Ela riu novamente, depois soluçou.

"Não, não. Não, eu só queria... você foi muito legal comigo, Sirius," ela inclinou a cabeça em direção ao banheiro, sorriu, e por mais que Sirius tivesse consciência de que só fora realmente legal com poucas pessoas, retribuiu o sorriso. "Só queria dar um oi."

Sirius girou o copo distraidamente no balcão, percebendo os leves temores que percorriam a pele dos braços dela. Ela continuou olhando para o rosto dele como se fosse descobrir alguma coisa nele; nada tendo descoberto, desviou os olhos e voltou a olhar para Sirius daí a um segundo. Ela lembrava uma criança pobre no meio de outras com dinheiro de sobra junto do carrinho de sorvete, vendo casquinhas e guloseimas passarem por cima de sua cabeça e indo para outras mãos, dividida entre a certeza de que jamais ganharia nada daquilo e a esperança de que o homem do sorvete lhe desse um por engano ou por dó. Consumindo-se por dentro, presa naquele desejo.

"Se você precisar de ajuda..."

"Eu estou bem, Sirius," ela não deixou que ele terminasse de falar.

"Você está com medo," disse Sirius.

Mulciber pôs a cabeça na porta novamente. Ele olhou diretamente para Sirius e seus olhos não estavam mais turvos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Sirius para Jamie sem desviar os olhos de Mulciber. "O que ele quer com você?"

"Ele quem?" Ela fez um pequeno movimento de ombros, e o suor de sua mão umedeceu um pouco a bancada quando ela a tirou de cima do balcão. Parecia prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas apenas coçou o pescoço e fez um sinal para Sirius em direção ao banheiro. "Até qualquer dia, Sirius. A gente se vê por aí. Tenha cuidado, certo?"

"Cuidado com o quê?"

"Com tudo, Sirius. Tudo."

Sirius deu-lhe um sorriso interrogativo. Ela balançou a cabeça como se partilhassem um segredo, então entrou no banheiro e demorou tanto tempo que Sirius suspeitou estar acontecendo uma coisa muito estranha naquele maldito bar.

Belatriz só se convenceu de que Sirius não estava realmente em casa quando subiu até o quarto, após ter caminhado lentamente por toda a casa, e viu a cama vazia e os lençóis vincados escorrendo para o chão. Gostava daquela casa, embora tivesse estado lá uma única vez, logo que Sirius se mudara. Ele tinha dezessete anos na época, e comprara a casa com o dinheiro que Alfardo lhe deixara. A casa era justamente o que o dinheiro podia pagar. Portanto, com um adolescente de dezessete anos morando num espaço minguado, o resultado foi desastroso. Em pouco tempo o cheiro dele havia entranhado de tal modo pelos sofás, toalhas, lençóis e cortinas que dava para sentir de fora da casa. Era o tipo de lugar que você nunca se acostumava; nunca iria achar a garrafa de leite na geladeira, porque ela podia estar em qualquer lugar, quem sabe você devesse olhar debaixo da mesinha de centro, na sala, e os travesseiros estavam sempre espalhados, uns no sofá, no chão ou pela escada, mas nunca na cama. A geladeira cheirava a maçã o tempo todo, porque era a única coisa que havia em abundância na casa, uma montanha de camisas, casacos e calças revertiam o caldeirão de estanho a condição de cesta de roupas, e seria realmente estranho o dia em que você enxergasse o tapete da sala, porque ele vivia coberto de fotos, como se Sirius tivesse aberto um baú cheio delas, o virado no chão e recebido um chamado urgente, as deixando ali, espalhadas.

Eu gostaria de poder passar mais tempo com você, pensou Belatriz enquanto olhava a pequena sala de cima da escada, as figuras nas fotos no chão não passando de reflexos luminosos na superfície das fotos, porque Belatriz não se dera ao trabalho de acender as velas.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Belatriz pensaria nos bebês recém-nascidos, no trajeto que eles faziam até a luz, e na duração daquele momento na memória deles. Nas pessoas que eles viam, todas diferentes umas das outras, e nas duas pessoas que eles tinham de fixar na memória e que estariam sempre com eles, os nomes que aprendiam e não esqueciam, a combinação da cores, o caminho de casa, um verso que liam, as letras e os números. Aos cinco anos de idade uma criança já tinha tanta coisa na cabeça que era quase impossível lembrar de tudo. Mas ela lembrava. Aos doze ela se lembraria com dificuldade das roupas que usava aos três. Tanta coisa, tanta coisa para registrar, era comum esquecer de molhar as plantas, de ler a correspondência, todo mundo já esquecera uma vez na vida de entregar um trabalho. Os peixes tinham uma memória que durava cinco segundos, o que há de errado nisso? Mas dificilmente alguém esquece quando mata uma pessoa.

Na noite passada ela estava no escuro – tentando não dormir - sentada sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário e escutando o ruído da água sair pela torneira da banheira enquanto subia lentamente pelas paredes dela, quando Sirius surgiu na porta do banheiro, mais magro do que ela se lembrava, coberto de sangue.

Ele ficou perturbado ao encontrá-la ali e saltou para trás quando ela se levantou.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela, sem saber o que pensar, dizer ou fazer.

Ele saltou para trás novamente e seu pé bateu na soleira da porta. "Não sei."

"O quê?"

"Não sei."

"Você se... machucou?"

Ele levantou a camisa e Belatriz viu um comprido corte no abdômen, vertendo sangue.

"Alguém tem que ver isso," disse ela, levemente zonza. "Parece sério."

"Não, não," disse ele. "Não é tão profundo. Só que está sangrando muito."

Era verdade. Ela olhou novamente e viu que o ferimento não tinha mais do que dois ou três milímetros de profundidade. Mas era extenso. E sangrava, embora não tanto que pudesse explicar o sangue em sua camisa e em seu pescoço.

"Quem fez isso?"

"Eu não sei," repetiu ele, segurando-se na pia. Olhou para ela, olhos inquietos.

"Onde você estava?"

"Black Emerald."

"Você se meteu em briga?"

"Eu não sei!"

"Você tem sangue por todo o corpo e não sabe como isso aconteceu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. Abriu a torneira e enfiou a cabeça na pia, bebeu tanta água que levou bastante tempo para que recuperasse o fôlego. "Eu estava lá, assistindo ao jogo, então encontrei uma garota que eu conheci em Hogwarts, nós conversamos um pouco e depois ela foi embora, então eu não lembro de mais nada, apenas de ter entrado pela cozinha e... você aqui."

Sirius estremeceu, baixou a cabeça e Belatriz viu suas costas arqueando enquanto ele vomitava, a camisa molhada de suor marcando cada músculo rígido de tensão.

Era uma das coisas mais estranhas que ela já presenciara. Tinham o machucado – não o matado, apenas ferido –, apagado sua memória e o deixado na porta de casa. Que tipo de gente faria uma coisa tão sem nexo? Talvez quisessem matá-lo, mas Sirius reagira. Era uma hipótese, ainda que mal formulada.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a fitou, e por um átimo de segundo, olhando para o rosto dele, ela viu o desespero e o medo em seus olhos, misturado ao desamparo da confusão e da dúvida.

Ou então ele tinha matado uma pessoa.

Sirius ficou parado segurando o batente da porta como se este fosse se soltar e cair em sua cabeça, então virou-se e saiu. Belatriz foi atrás. Ele tirou a camisa no corredor e a jogou na pia da cozinha, ficou a olhando, depois a pegou novamente e a atirou sobre a mesa. A apanhou uma outra vez e começou a rasgá-la. Quando soltou a camisa, ela estava em fiapos, um ensangüentado pedaço de pano. Olhou novamente para Belatriz, quase furiosamente, como se ela soubesse de tudo o que tinha acontecido e não quisesse dizer.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e disse: "Acho que você matou uma pessoa."

Sirius estava com um ar juvenil. Olhos arregalados, rosto pálido como o papel e suado, cabelo molhado despenteado e pingando água e – aquilo era sangue? – sim, sangue.

Onde mais ele estava machucado? O que ele fizera? O que tinham feito com ele?

Sirius precisava dela. Em geral não era assim. E foi então que ela entendeu por que a incomodava o fato de ele nunca se queixar de nada. Quando você se queixa para alguém, você de certa forma está pedindo ajuda, pedindo que a pessoa resolva o que a está incomodando. Mas Sirius nunca precisava de ninguém, por isso ele nunca reclamara, nem depois de ter perdido a família. Mas agora, depois de seis anos sem o ver, ele estava parado a sua frente, cheio de sangue e cheirando a alguma coisa forte como álcool, pedindo em silêncio, desesperadamente, que alguém, por favor, esclarecesse as coisas, ou ao menos mentisse e dissesse que estava tudo bem. Ela não conseguia. Sentia uma vontade danada de passar a mão no cabelo dele, mas não conseguia.

Ele voltou para o banheiro e Belatriz escutou o barulho da torneira girando e da água batendo no chão da banheira. Ela apanhou os destroços da blusa e osarrumou na mesa, os observando, como se eles pudesses lhe dar as respostas. Aspirou impacientemente, atirou os panos na pia da cozinha, abriu a torneira e viu a água tingir-se de vermelho cada vez mais.

Não acreditava que o corpo humano pudesse sangrar tanto. Diziam que ele podia conter de cinco a seis litros de sangue, mas para Belatriz devia ser muito mais. Certa vez, Andrômeda, ainda com cinco anos de idade, estava correndo no parque com outras crianças e tropeçou. Tentando amortecer a queda, apoiou a mão num caco de garrafa que estava na grama. O corte atingiu todas as grandes artérias e veias da mão, e elas só puderam se reconstituir ao longo da década seguinte, porque ela era ainda muito jovem. Quando Andrômeda levantou a mão da grama, o sangue jorrava para o alto e as crianças ao redor gritavam. Em casa ela encheu a pia de sangue enquanto sua mãe chamava alguém do St. Mungus. No St. Mungus, envolveram o corte com uma atadura grossa embebida em um líquido que estancava, e as camadas de tecido ficaram vermelhas em dois minutos. Quando trocaram a atadura, Belatriz ficava observando o sangue da irmã escorrer entre as dobras do lençol. Quando a padiola encheu, o sangue pingando no chão, formando poças, sua mãe começou a gritar tanto que um dos residentes do hospital decidiu passar Andrômeda para o começo da fila. Todo aquele sangue de uma mão.

E agora todo aquele sangue de uma pessoa. Se não fosse de Sirius, então ele tinha de fato matado alguém, porque ela não conseguia ver como uma pessoa podia sobreviver depois de ter perdido aquela quantidade tão imensa de sangue. Belatriz tirou a camisa da pia, esperou a água escoar, afundou-a na água de novo, repetiu o mesmo processo três vezes e em todas as três vezes a água desceu vermelha como o vinho. Na quarta vez desceu rosa, e àquela altura Sirius já saíra do banho e estava em pé escorado ao lado da geladeira, com uma toalha em volta da cintura, olhando para ela já tão calmo que parecia apático.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Belatriz olhou para ele e notou que o corte estava todo branco depois do banho. "Tentando não deixar vestígios."

"Largue isso. Dane-se."

"Eu não sei o que fazer."

Sirius riu. Ele estava rindo. Era espetacular a capacidade que ele tinha de mudar de humor com tanta rapidez. Ele se irritava e você se preparava para acalmá-lo, e então ele ria, como se fosse praxe voltar para casa completamente ensangüentado sem saber porquê, e aí você ficava sem ação, até achando que talvez fosse normal mesmo esse tipo de coisa acontecer, porque ele estava rindo e aquele sorriso era fantástico.

Eram quatro da manhã, e ambos estavam mais despertos que uma criança de oito anos à véspera da manhã de Natal. Belatriz sentia como se seu sangue fosse cafeína.

"O que você está sentindo?" Ela perguntou, se aproximando dele.

"Um puta medo," disse ele, sorrindo.

"Vai tudo se resolver."

"Não," Sirius balançou a cabeça, voltando a ficar sério. Sua pele estava branca e lisa como se não houvesse sangue em seu corpo, ele parecia mais jovem do que realmente era. "Não sei o que fiz, Belatriz. Me sinto um estranho."

Então ela se ajoelhou e beijou a carne em volta do ferimento dele, sentiu o gosto da adrenalina e do medo nos poros de Sirius, e todo o receio de tocar nele foi vencido por aquela subida necessidade de desfrutá-lo, de apertar o corpo contra o dele, o mais estreitamente possível. Ela desabotoou a própria blusa, a língua ainda deslizando pela sua pele. O medo e o álcool tornaram a pele de Sirius meio doce e meio amarga, e ela roçou a língua desde a região ferida no abdômen até a garganta, e pôs a mão em forma de concha entre suas coxas, ouvindo sua respiração acelerar, sentindo o frio da noite que se insinuava por sob a porta de entrada e lhe gelava as costas, levantava seus pêlos e tornava o contato com o corpo dele tão quente que doía encostar. Ela queria que aquilo durasse o máximo possível, o gosto dele, a vontade que de repente ela sentia no próprio corpo e então apertou os cabelos dele com os dedos, colocando a boca no pescoço dele, imaginando que estava sugando, diretamente dele para ela, a dor daquele acidente no Black Emerald. Segurou sua cabeça, apertando o corpo contra o dele, e então ele arrancou sua calça, pôs a boca em um dos seios enquanto ela beijava e acariciava seus cabelos, ouvindo-o gemer. Ela queria que Sirius entendesse que ela sentia um monte de coisas por ele, indefinidas, e que eles eram aquilo, carne contra carne, cheiro, desejo, ódio e amor, sim, amor, porque ela o amava demais agora que sabia que todos os dias, desde que ele nascera, ela corria o risco de o perder.

Ele mordia-lhe o seio, causando dor. Não se importava se ele lhe tirasse sangue, porque ele a estava sugando, precisando dela, os dedos deslizando em suas costas, transfundindo o medo para ela, para dentro dela. Tudo bem se ele lhe machucasse.

Quando começou a freqüentar a casa dele, sua vida sexual foi ficando marcada pelos excessos; ela voltava para Hogwarts coberta de hematomas, de marcas de dentes e dores pelo corpo, literalmente sem forças, num estado de exaustão que imaginava ser o de um viciado entre duas picadas.

Mas a noite anterior – a noite anterior fora, definitivamente, uma verdadeira explosão de paixão, que a deixara extenuada até aquele momento, estendida na cama.

Foi quando ela ouviu a voz de Sirius lá em baixo, e o som da porta fechando, que ela lembrou do que a estava incomodando antes – antes da memória das crianças, antes da lembrança do sexo na cozinha, talvez antes mesmo de ir para a cama quase de manhã: Sirius sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Ela percebeu ainda no banheiro, logo que ele chegou em casa, mas decidiu ignorar. Depois, deitada no chão da cozinha, quando ergueu as costas e as nádegas do chão para que ele pudesse penetrá-la, novamente foi tomada da mesma certeza. Olhou os olhos dele, ligeiramente esgazeados por trás dos cabelos, quando ele a penetrou, levantando os tornozelos dela à altura dos próprios quadris, e ela recebeu suas primeiras investidas com a certeza cada vez maior de que ele sabia exatamente tudo o que acontecera no Black Emerald.

Leu a mente de Sirius enquanto ele movia-se sobre seu corpo com o mesmo vigor que um cavalo de corrida, os músculos rijos e macios ondulando debaixo da pele brilhante de suor, embora os olhos parecessem estar confusos com a repentina presença dela e os acontecimentos daquela noite. Era muito mais fácil vasculhar a mente de alguém quando a pessoa estava com os nervos equilibrados, mas tentar compreender o que se passava na cabeça de Sirius foi quase tão exaustivo quanto fazer amor com ele. Havia um bar, pessoas falando sobre um jogo, luzes fortes, ofuscantes, refletindo em olhos hesitantes e perdidos, uma musica ao fundo, estantes carregadas de garrafas cujo vidro estava coberto por poeira e teias de aranha, e então surgia um corredor, o vulto de pessoas e um galpão escuro. Depois disso apenas fogo e sangue. Belatriz não conseguiu ir mais além disso.

"Estou com fome," disse Tonks enquanto subia na cadeira com dificuldade e apoiava os cotovelos na mesa.

"Apple Jacks ou Sugar Pops?" Perguntou Sirius, meio aéreo.

Tonks era pequena para os seus quatro anos, e crédula demais para este mundo. Dava para perceber isso em sua fisionomia aberta, no brilho de esperança em seus olhos, uma das poucas coisas que herdara de Andrômeda.

"Sugar Pops."

"Saindo um Sugar Pops para a senhorita."

Quando Tonks o viu abrir o armário sobre a pia e tirar, dentre barras de chocolate e outras tantas embalagens coloridas, uma grande caixa laranja de cereal, ficou de boca aberta. "Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou.

Sirius a olhou enquanto abria a garrafa de leite e o derramava na tigela.

"Você come muita besteira," comentou Tonks.

Alguma coisa estalou lá em cima.

"Escute," disse Sirius, pondo a tigela de cereal e leite na frente dela. "Tem uma pessoa lá em cima, mas ninguém pode saber disso."

Todas as vezes que Sirius tentara conversar com crianças, elas o olhavam com uma seriedade que beirava o medo. Não sabia se estava usando a psicologia certa com Tonks, mas de qualquer forma Belatriz ia acabar descendo e as duas iam se ver. Ao menos era Tonks, e não Andrômeda.

"Por que não?" Perguntou Tonks.

"Porque têm pessoas que não gostam dela."

"Não gostam? Ela é má?"

Sirius sorriu. "Só um pouquinho."

"Foi ela quem fez isso?" Tonks apontou o corte de Sirius, ligeiramente vermelho e esbranquiçado ao redor.

"Não."

Tonks o mirou enquanto mastigava o cereal. "Você gosta dela?"

Belatriz entrou na cozinha enquanto Sirius bebia leite quente e observava Tonks pela borda da xícara. Estava mais branca do que de costume e o sol da manhã fazia seu rosto e pescoço brilharem, cabelos embolados caindo por cima dos ombros, descalça, usando uma camisa de Sirius por cima da calça jeans desbotada.

"Os cabelos dela são bonitos," murmurou Tonks inclinando-se na direção de Sirius como se estivesse lhe contando um segredo.

"É verdade," respondeu ele, agora olhando Belatriz.

"São pretos, enormes, brilhantes. E eu gosto deles."

"Acho que ela está ouvindo isso," ele sussurrou, quando Belatriz abraçou o próprio corpo, embora já não estivesse tão frio.

Tonks mordeu o lábio, parecendo ansiosa e preocupada.

"O que mais você gosta nela?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Os olhos," respondeu a garota tão depressa que dava a impressão de já estar esperando a pergunta. "São calmos."

Sirius descansou a xícara na mesa. "Esta é Ninfadora Tonks," disse a Belatriz, que fitou a garota momentaneamente. "Andrômeda precisava falar com Bubba e a deixou aqui por algumas horas."

Qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Bubba sabia que ele era o tipo de sujeito que quanto mais longe você estivesse dele, mais seguro estaria. Bubba tinha jardins de granada no pátio. Ninguém entrava ali se ele não desse as coordenadas antes. Só os loucos tentavam – porque na casa de Bubba não havia nada que pudesse interessar a pessoas normais.

"Andrômeda esteve aqui?" Perguntou Belatriz. Os olhos dela subiram desde a cicatriz de Sirius até a parte superior do tórax nu. Franziu a testa.

"Você conhece minha mãe?" Disse Tonks.

"Hum," fez Belatriz, olhando para a tigela de Tonks. "Vou querer um pouco disso também."

"Ele tem o armário cheio dessas coisas"

Sirius foi até o armário e pegou uma barra de chocolates. "Sua mãe não lhe dá doces?" Tonks fez que não, e ele entregou o chocolate a ela. "Aposto como também não deixa você comer em cima da cama," disse ele, fazendo um gesto em direção ao teto quando ela negou de novo e vendo-a descer da cadeira, passar correndo por Belatriz, chegando às escadas em disparada, como se temesse que elas desaparecessem caso não subisse depressa.

No terceiro degrau ela parou. Voltou-se para ele depressa e perguntou receosa: "Mas e se eu sujar os lençóis?"

"Se você não sujá-los ficarei desapontado."

Tonks desapareceu tão rápido que o som de sua risada não conseguiu acompanhá-la e ficou ressonando nas escadas.

"Dormindo até o meio-dia, Belatriz?"

"São dez e meia," disse Belatriz, e Sirius sentiu se esfumar toda a camaradagem que voltara ao 'relacionamento' deles com as loucuras que tinham feito na cozinha na noite anterior. Ele sentia que os olhos dela o observavam, mesmo quando estava olhando para Tonks. Observando, esperando e querendo lhe perguntar alguma coisa. Ele se lembrou de sua voz rouca em seu ouvido, quando ela se levantou do chão, agarrou-lhe os cabelos da nuca e murmurou alguma coisa que para ele não passou de um trovejar quente em seu ouvido. Não entendeu bulhufas do que ela tinha dito, mas gostou de ouvir aquela voz rouca que o levou ao orgasmo.

Ele forçou um sorriso. "Você quer comer alguma coisa?"

Belatriz desencostou-se do batente da porta, os pés claros destacando-se no piso escuro. "O que aconteceu de verdade?"

"O quê?"

"A última pessoa que você gostaria de ter visto ontem à noite quando entrou em casa era eu."

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Não é questão de gostar ou não de ter visto você. Tem noção de há quanto tempo não nos vemos? Eu estava vivendo a minha vida, Belatriz, só isso. Mas então alguma merda acontece, eu chego em casa e encontro você, depois de seis anos, sentada no meu banheiro, e você me vê encharcado de sangue, sangue que eu não sei de quem é e nem como veio parar em mim."

"Você sabe."

"Como assim?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a lata de lixo. "Merda, Belatriz, explique-se."

"Por que é que você está tão nervoso?" Disse Belatriz com aquela voz tranqüila que às vezes dava nos nervos de Sirius. "Onde é que você estava ontem à noite?"

"No Black Emerald."

"Tem certeza?"

Sirius tinha certeza. Ele sorriu e olhou-a nos olhos. "Toda a certeza."

"Mas na sua mente havia outro lugar. Uma espécie de garagem ou galpão. Você foi apenas ao Black Emerald?"

Sirius não sabia o que responder a essa pergunta, por isso simplesmente olhou para Belatriz esperando que ela mudasse de assunto.

"Você deu uma olhada no jornal hoje de manhã?"

"Claro," disse ele.

"Você viu alguma coisa?"

"Sobre o quê?"

Belatriz murmurou entre dentes: "Sobre o quê?"

"Ah... ah. Sim," Sirius se virou e apanhou uma maçã na geladeira. "Tinha alguma coisa. Eu posso ter participado de uma decapitação em massa de gnomos promovida pelo povoado de Dartmoor. Já era bem tarde, Belatriz."

"Era. Mas nós sabemos que o caderno dos aurores é o último a ser fechado, porque todo mundo fica esperando as notícias melhores."

Sirius jogou a maçã para cima e a aparou atrás das costas. "Agora você trabalha na imprensa?"

"Isso não é brincadeira, Sirius."

"Esse tipo de atitude não combina com você, Belatriz. Você é uma Comensal da Morte."

Então ocorreu-lhe uma coisa – um detalhe que tinha quase escapado em meio aos acontecimentos: Mulciber. Sirius não sabia porque, mas ao lembrar do rosto daquele homem, sentiu náuseas e largou a maçã na pia. Quando se voltou novamente para a porta da cozinha, Belatriz já não estava lá.

"Sirius, por que você parou?" Perguntou Tonks.

Estavam na esquina da Dorchester com a Hower Street. Olhando-se para o outro lado da rua, via-se o Black Emerald. Olhando-se para o outro lado da Hower Street, via-se viaturas da polícia trouxa com suas luzes no teto ligadas e girando, homens andando de um lado para o outro cercando o bar, que àquela hora do dia parecia apenas uma casa inocente. E na frente da casa, Twooney conversando com um policial, parecendo constrangido.

"Isso está uma confusão, Tonks," disse Sirius, dando meia volta com a garota. "Podemos ir ao lago uma outra hora."

"Ei, Almofadinhas!"

Sirius se virou. Apertou a mão de Tonks com o alívio de ver Lupin e Tiago se aproximando, mesmo que soubesse o que aquilo significava. Eles iam sempre visitá-lo, mas quando faziam isso geralmente iam até sua casa, e não ao Black Emerald. Em primeiro lugar, suas caras estavam tensas e meio pálidas, como se tivessem levado um susto e tentassem se recompor, em segundo, Lílian não estava com Tiago, o que indicava que não se tratava de uma visita e em terceiro, eles haviam acabado de sair dos fundos do Black Emerald sem que a polícia os abordasse e os mandassem ficar do lado de fora das fitas amarelas.

Eles atravessaram a rua e caminharam até a esquina. Como sempre, Lupin estava vestido demais, com um suéter azul escuro por baixo da jaqueta de lona e do casaco comprido marrom que ia até a metade das pernas. Em contrapartida, Tiago vinha com uma blusa de mangas enroladas nos punhos e uma calça jeans escura, as faces tão coradas que pareciam ter sido esfregadas com força. Ele tinha vinte e três anos e podia ser confundido com um colegial.

"Olá, Pontas," disse Sirius. "Aluado."

Tiago parou no meio fio e levou a mão ao peito. A primeira coisa que observou foi Tonks. Agachou-se ao lado dela e Tonks abriu um grande sorriso.

"Eu sou Tonks," disse ela devagar.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Tonks," disse ele apertando-lhe a mão formalmente. "Aposto como você transforma sapos em príncipes nas horas vagas. É uma menina linda."

Ela olhou para Sirius curiosa e um tanto confusa, mas, ao ver seu rostinho afogueado e o brilho de seus olhos ele percebeu que o encanto de Tiago já estava fazendo efeito.

"Eu sou Tonks," ela repetiu.

"E eu sou Tiago," disse ele. "Esse cara está cuidando bem de você?"

"Ele é meu amigo," disse Tonks. "Deixou que eu sujasse sua cama de chocolate. E não fez questão que eu tirasse os sapatos."

"Não existe melhor amigo que ele."

Não era preciso conhecer Tiago desde quando ele era mais jovem para reconhecer sua capacidade de se comunicar com as pessoas, não importa a idade delas. Desde que saíra do berço, Tiago sempre tivera esse dom. Não se tratava de mesquinharia, fingimento, nem desejo de manipulação. Era uma capacidade simples, mas muito rara, de fazer com que o interlocutor se sentisse como a única pessoa no mundo digna de atenção. Era como se seus ouvidos estivessem em sua cabeça exclusivamente para ouvir o que você tinha a dizer, e como se seus olhos existissem apenas para você, como se a única razão da vida dele fosse o encontro – qualquer que fosse sua natureza – com você.

Sirius às vezes se esquecia disso, até o ver com Tonks. Era muito mais comum lembrar dele como o garoto agitado que não conseguia ficar mais de um minuto inteiro sem mexer no cabelo, um cara descontraído e distraído que dava a entender aos outros que raiva e irritação eram sentimentos que ele conhecia muito bem, mas só os demonstrava em caso de extrema necessidade. Mas Lílian iria se casar com ele. E havia uma razão para isso.

Foi aquele Tiago que sorriu para Sirius quando Lupin disse: "Como vai, menina bonita?"

"Muito bem," Tonks levantou a mão para tocar nos cabelos de Tiago.

"Ela gosta do cabelo das pessoas," falou Sirius.

"Você gosta dessa bagunça?"

"Ora, é só arrumar," disse Tonks.

"É o que as pessoas sempre dizem."

"Como vai?" Perguntou Lupin, parecendo preocupado.

"Bem," Sirius se aproximou de Lupin o suficiente para poder inclinar a cabeça perto da dele e falar sem que as pessoas ao redor ouvissem. "Lupin, o que aconteceu aí?"

"Acharam uma pessoa morta," disse Lupin. "A coisa mais horrível que já vi. Aconteceu entre a uma e quatro horas da manhã. Estão tentando identificar o corpo, parece ser uma mulher. Twooney comunicou ao Ministério, estão todos lá, invisíveis, trabalhando entre a polícia trouxa."

"Mas o que você e Tiago estão fazendo aqui?"

Lupin se afastou um pouco e ergueu os olhos. Sirius achou ter visto pingos negros dentro da íris castanha. Somente então lembrou-se que perdera uma incrível quantidade de sangue na noite passada e as conseqüências estavam surgindo aos poucos.

"Viemos porque você vai precisar de nós."

Sirius balançou a cabeça lentamente e riu. Ele olhou para Tiago e para Tonks, muito entretida em brincar com os cabelos dele.

"Seu nome está na vítima," murmurou Lupin.

"O quê?"

"O seu nome está escrito no corpo da vítima. Com pregos."

O Ministério foi mais rápido que a polícia trouxa. Sirius entrou em casa com Tiago, Lupin e Tonks e deu de cara com uma equipe de aurores sentados ao redor de sua mesa, parecendo tão à vontade que ele teve duvidas se tinha entrado na casa certa. Eram nove pessoas, e Sirius se perguntou se havia de fato necessidade de tudo aquilo, enquanto fechava a porta e mantinha Tonks atrás de si, tentando, mas não conseguindo, evitar que ela se assustasse com aquele bando de gente usando botas de solado grosso, casacos pretos e olhando para eles com caras perigosas e irônicas, olhos vorazes, como se já os condenassem pelo simples fato de terem sido postos no mundo.

Um homem grande e corpulento amassou o charuto que fumava em cima da mesa e soltou a fumaça pelo canto da boca torcida.

"Qual desses é Sirius?" Disse, e Sirius estava se perguntando com quem ele falava quando viu a figura abalada de Andrômeda no canto da cozinha, um punho tapando a boca, os olhos vermelhos.

Ela o fitava como se jamais tivesse visto coisa mais extraordinária na vida. Mas em seguida procurou Tonks com o olhar e metade de sua tensão pareceu escoar de seu corpo.

"Qual o problema?" Sirius adiantou-se, puxado uma cadeira e sentando na mesa, num espaço entre uma mulher e um homem que possivelmente era a criatura mais alta que Sirius já vira.

"Você é Sirius Black?" Perguntou o homem, cuja pele morena e lisa ganhava tons de dourado com a luminosidade da manhã, esta causando um bonito efeito nos olhos esverdeados.

"Era isso que estava escrito no corpo da vítima?"

Os nove se entreolharam. Andrômeda soltou um suspiro exasperado e pegou Tonks no colo. Sirius sentiu a mão dela em suas costas quando ela passou por trás, e depois escutou o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando em seguida. Ninguém deu muita importância a isso.

"Você conhecia Jamie Parkers, Sr. Black?" O homem que queimara o tampo de sua mesa com o charuto perguntou.

"Quem é você?" Disse Sirius com formalidade, virando-se para ele.

Não foi o homem quem respondeu. Foi a mulher que estava sentada do seu lado esquerdo. "Ele se chama Gideão Prewett," ela esticou o braço, indicando o outro auror de pele dourada, e ao fazer isso seu pulso ficou a menos de dois centímetros do nariz de Sirius. "Beijo Fenwick. E por enquanto é só o que você precisa saber."

"Você conhecia Jamie Parkers, Sr. Black?" Repetiu Gideão, meio impaciente e mordendo a ponta de outro charuto.

"Sim."

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Não sei," disse Sirius. "Desde que tinha dezesseis anos."

"Sete anos então," disse a mulher de imediato. Sirius percebeu que ela estava com um copo de água entre as mãos, sobre a mesa."Você a conhecia há sete anos?"

"Ela estudou em Hogwarts e fazia o mesmo ano que eu."

"Hum," fez Gideão, parecendo ter soluçado.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair. Sirius ouviu as janelas da cozinha sendo fechadas. Seus olhos não tinham se desviado de Gideão.

"Nestes sete anos, alguma vez você notou algo de errado com ela?"

"Eu disse que a conheço desde os dezesseis," replicou Sirius, "isso não significa que eu tenha convivido com ela desde esse tempo. Para falar a verdade eu só tornei a vê-la ontem, no Black Emerald, depois de muito tempo."

"Certo. Você só a viu ontem."

"Ela estava morando na Irlanda com o irmão."

"Ela estava morando na Irlanda."

Gideão mascou o charuto. "Sr. Black," ele se empertigou na cadeira, falando como se somente agora fosse fazer a pergunta que realmente importava. "O que vocês conversaram ontem à noite?"

"Espere," murmurou Sirius. "Agora que você falou... ela estava estranha. Quero dizer, parecia não ser ela."

"Você disse que não a via há bastante tempo," disse a mulher. "Ela podia ter mudado, não podia? Aliás, é muito natural, você a conheceu com dezesseis e ontem a viu com vinte e três anos."

"Jamie estava nervosa," replicou Sirius, ficando muito quieto de repente. "Tão nervosa que as pessoas ao redor podiam sentir."

Sirius ergueu os olhos e viu um homenzinho fazendo anotações, a ponta da língua entre os lábios enquanto sua pena deslizava furiosamente pela superfície do pergaminho. Ele estava perdido. Talvez tivesse mesmo matado Jamie, aqueles caras iriam investigar e descobrir tudo. A incerteza disso colocava por água abaixo toda a esperança que ele tinha em não ter relação alguma com a morte de Jamie cada vez que eles lhe faziam uma pergunta. Cada vez que lembrava do sangue em suas roupas.

"Eu estava assistindo ao jogo," Sirius começou a falar sem que tivessem lhe perguntado. "Estava assistindo ao jogo, então Stanley – ele estava do meu lado – me mostrou duas garotas que tinham subido no balcão e estavam dançando. Eu reconheci Jamie, ela me reconheceu, e nós começamos a conversar. Ela contou que havia voltado porque não tinha mais o que fazer na Irlanda, contou que havia arrumado um emprego no _Profeta Diário_ – ela estava nervosa, no começo parecia querer falar comigo, mas depois ficou incomodada com algo e foi para o banheiro. Não saiu mais."

"E então...?"

"Eu voltei para casa."

"A que horas você saiu do Black Emerald?"

"Sirius."

Sirius virou-se. Lupin o fitava, encostado à parede. "Conte tudo que você conseguir se lembrar."

"Eu não lembro," disse Sirius, sentindo como se estivesse acorrentado no centro de uma arena, com milhões de pessoas o olhando na esperança de que ele se soltasse antes que libertassem as feras. "Esse é o problema. Francamente, a última vez que olhei o relógio era uma e quinze. Cheguei em casa três e quarenta da manhã e não lembro o que fiz nesse meio tempo."

Ninguém, exceto Tiago e Lupin, pareceu surpreso com a confissão.

"Você não se lembra," disse a mulher em voz baixa, e Sirius já estava doido para que ela parasse de repetir o que ele afirmava. "Tudo bem. Além do que já falou, tem mais alguma coisa que Jamie tenha lhe dito ontem?"

Sirius achou estranho que ela estivesse preocupada na conversa entre ele e Jamie quando acabara de relatar uma misteriosa amnésia ocorrida entre uma e quinze e três e meia da manhã, horário em que Jamie fora morta. "Ela ia escrever sobre os trouxas," disse ele vagamente.

"Filhos-da-puta!" Gritou Gideão, cuspindo o charuto e levantando-se tão bruscamente que quase virou a mesa. "Dédalo, vá até Dumbledore e diga que descobrimos o que faltava."

"Dumbledore?" Perguntou Lupin, franzindo a testa. "Pensei que tivessem sido mandados pelo Ministério."

"O que está acontecendo?" Disse Sirius, no momento em que Dédalo desaparatou com um estalo forte e a cozinha ficou tão agitada quanto um porto em dia de descarregamento.

"Você está machucado?" Perguntou a mulher de repente, o avaliando com os olhos.

Sirius estava tão confuso que não pode responder. Levantou. "Quem são vocês?"

"Sr. Black, o senhor está machucado?" Insistiu a mulher.

"Estou, pombas," ele ergueu a blusa.

Uma sombra pesada passou pelos olhos da mulher, como se ela tivesse recebido a notícia que um parente querido se fora. Ela disse para os outros companheiros: "É ele mesmo," e olhou para Sirius da forma mais complacente, triste e sincera que alguém já o olhara desde a morte de seu tio preferido, Alfardo.

Beijo Fenwick tomou todas as providências para que a casa de Sirius ficasse oculta por um bom tempo para os trouxas. Enquanto eles conversavam, o ruído das sirenes pela rua foi tornando-se comum, e se Sirius não estivesse tão perturbado teria achado engraçado ver o carro da polícia subindo e descendo a rua de sua casa inúmeras vezes, a patrulha lá dentro atordoada e aborrecida por estar conferindo o tempo todo o endereço e não conseguindo achar a maldita casa do tal Sirius.

Estava começando a simpatizar com aqueles caras. Quando Gideão lhe dissera que ele não matara Jamie, de repente usando um tom mais suave e amistoso, foi como se as cores de sua cozinha tivessem subitamente ressaltado aos olhos.

"Há exatamente sete anos o _Profeta Diário_ publicou uma matéria sobre a morte da família Riddle," disse Dorcas Meadowes, colocando uma edição antiga e amarelada do _Profeta Diário_ sobre a mesa, que nem Tiago, Lupin ou Sirius se interessaram em apanhar, porque já tinham lido aquele jornal há sete anos atrás e lembravam perfeitamente o que tinha nele. Dorcas prosseguiu. "Tom Riddle tinha dezenove anos na época, um histórico escolar exemplar e, segundo os vizinhos, era a criatura mais dedicada e doce que Deus já havia posto para caminhar sobre a terra."

Beijo ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Foram as palavras deles," disse Dorcas. "E é o que você acharia se visse Tom Riddle. Era o que qualquer um acharia. Embora ele não fosse de falar muito, era o tipo de sujeito que não incomodava ninguém." Ela parou para ler a carta que Dédalo acabara de trazer, dizendo ser de Dumbledore. Depois a dobrou e enfiou debaixo do copo. "A polícia trouxa investigou a morte dos Riddle e não descobriu nada," continuou ela no mesmo tom. "Para eles o caso foi deixado em aberto e continua em aberto até hoje. Mas o Ministério encontrou muitas pistas interessantes que de fato os trouxas não deram muita atenção. Beijo, você tem aquela pérola aí?"

Beijo meteu a mão no bolso interno do casaco e retirou um envelope pardo lacrado e o colocou na mesa, em cima do jornal. Dorcas abriu o envelope, retirou dele duas folhas de papel e as ofereceu para Sirius, apesar de Lupin e Tiago terem se inclinado curiosamente na cadeira.

Aquela carta também era familiar para Sirius, mas ele achou melhor lê-la novamente, porque não queria chamar a atenção para o fato de que, há sete anos atrás, ele entrara na casa dos Riddle e mexera em várias coisas lá, inclusive naquela horrível carta.

_Tom,_

_O que importa é o sofrimento. Entenda isso._

_A princípio, não havia nenhum grande plano. Matei uma pessoa por acidente, para falar a verdade, e senti tudo o que se espera que uma pessoa sinta nessa circunstância: culpa, repulsa, medo, vergonha, raiva de mim mesmo. Tomei um banho para me lavar do sangue dela. Sentado na banheira, vomitei, mas permaneci imóvel. Continuei na banheira sentindo o cheiro forte de seu sangue e de minha vergonha, o fedor de meu pecado mortal._

Então eu deixei a água da banheira escoar, tomei uma ducha e... fui em frente. O que é que os seres humanos fazem, afinal de contas, depois de praticar uma coisa imoral ou inconcebível? Eles vão em frente. Não há outra escolha, quando se conseguiu escapar das garras da lei.

_Continuei, então, minha vida e então os sentimentos de vergonha e culpa sumiram. Achei que iam durar para sempre, mas não duraram._

_Lembro-me de que pensei: a coisa não pode ser tão simples. Mas era. E pouco tempo depois, mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa, matei outra pessoa. E aquilo me foi... bem, agradável. Calmante. Senti a agradável sensação que sente um alcoólatra ao tomar um copo de cerveja gelada depois de uma longa abstinência. O que os amantes sentem na primeira noite de gozo sexual, depois de uma longa separação._

_Na verdade, tirar a vida de alguém é muito parecido com sexo. Às vezes é um ato transcendente, orgástico. Outras vezes, bem, é uma coisinha mediana. Tudo bem, não foi lá grande coisa, mas o que se pode fazer? Uma espécie de sensação, mas nunca deixa de ser interessante. É algo que fica em sua memória._

_Nem sei bem porque lhe escrevo, Tom. A pessoa que lhe escreve esta carta não é a mesma que sou em meu dia-a-dia. Nem a pessoa que sou quando mato. Tenho muitas caras, e algumas você nunca vai ver, outras você nunca iria querer ver. Vi algumas de suas caras – uma bonita, outra violenta, outra reflexiva e mais algumas – e me pergunto qual delas você vai mostrar se um dia nos encontrarmos, tendo um cadáver em decomposição entre nós._

_Ouvi dizer que todos os inocentes são expostos à censura. Talvez sim. E que assim seja. Na verdade, não estou bem certo de que as vítimas são dignas de toda essa trabalheira._

_Certa vez sonhei que fui parar num planeta de areia branquíssima, e o céu era branco. Só havia isto – eu, longas extensões de areia branca, vastas como oceanos, e um céu branco e causticante. Eu estava sozinho. E muito pequeno. Depois de vagar durante dias, sentia minha própria podridão, sentia que ia morrer naquela vastidão branca sob o céu causticante, e apelei para as trevas. E elas finalmente chegaram, escuras e diminuindo toda aquela luz dolorosa. E tinham uma voz e um nome. "Vem," disseram as trevas, "vem conosco". Mas eu era fraco. Eu estava apodrecendo. Eu não conseguia ficar de pé. "Trevas," disse eu, "tomai a minha mão... tirai-me deste lugar." E as Trevas o fizeram._

_Agora você entendeu o que eu quis lhe ensinar, Tom?_

_Todo seu,_

_O Pai._

Sirius leu pulando várias linhas. Ler aquela carta era exaustivo, acima de tudo, por tudo o que tinha de sórdido. Quando a leu pela primeira vez, sentiu um vazio tão profundo que quis se isolar num canto e ficar ali para morrer. Porque sentia que aquela era a mais pura realidade humana. E saber disso era como negar uma colher cheia de remédio que tentavam lhe enfiar pela boca.

Passou a carta a Lupin.

"Meu Deus," murmurou ele depois de a ler, entregando-a a Tiago. Diferente de Sirius, eles jamais tinha tomado conhecimento daquela carta.

"O Pai de Tom tinha uma doença rara. Ele achava que era Deus," explicou Beijo sem necessidade. "Não sabemos quem são essas pessoas que ele diz ter matado, porque não foram achados os corpos."

"Isto é bom," disse Tiago, jogando a carta na mesa. "O cara parece normal," ele lançou um olhar raivoso à carta. "Deus do céu."

"Acharam também o diário de Tom, com todas as anotações que ele fazia, uma lista com o nome de trinta e oito pessoas dentro, e mais uma pilha de fichas de alunos de Hogwarts. Vários nomes de parentes dos alunos estavam na lista. Deu para perceber que Tom tinha uma grande repulsa pelos trouxas ou pelos bruxos que não tinham a prole pura, depois que o diário dele passou por várias mãos no Ministério. Chegaram à conclusão de que ele havia usado o histórico dos alunos de Hogwarts para fazer sua listinha, e é aí que entra Dumbledore. O Ministério ameaçou de tirá-lo do cargo de diretor se alguma coisa acontecesse com aquelas pessoas."

Beijo murmurou alguma coisa que se parecia muito com um palavrão.

"Dumbledore passou a investigar o caso mais de perto, mas não podia fazer isso sozinho. Eram muitas lacunas na história toda, e o principal de tudo: Tom tinha morrido."

"Mas Dumbledore sabia que isso não era verdade," disse um outro auror, que parecia deslocado entre os outros por ser tão novo – a pele do rosto tão lisa que se poderia pensar que pulara a puberdade. E no momento em que ele falou, a voz baixa como se tivesse medo de se manifestar, Sirius o achou mais jovem ainda, como se tivesse acabado de sair das entranhas da mãe, "porque, algum tempo depois, um seguidor dele conseguiu escapar Deus sabe como, e contou tudo a Dumbledore, tentando se redimir."

"O puto do Snape," disse Gideão, no que Sirius, Tiago e Lupin o olharam em conjunto. "Foi pedir proteção a Dumbledore porque estava se acabando de medo que Tom o matasse, e se Dumbledore não o tivesse acolhido em Hogwarts, dando a ele um emprego de professor, com certeza ele teria acabado em pedacinhos."

"Snape era um seguidor de Tom Riddle?" Disse Tiago, depois deu uma risada que mais parecia um urro de raiva abafado. "Eu sabia que devia tê-lo deixado morrer quando tive a chance."

Dorcas balançou a cabeça. "Não, não devia. Dumbledore confia nele. E ele tem ajudado bastante," ela parou de falar, parecendo não querer entrar em detalhes.

"E quanto a Jamie?" Disse Sirius, recostando-se na cadeira. "Onde ela entra nisso tudo?"

"Conseguimos entrar em contato com a companheira de quarto de Jamie Parkers na Irlanda."

"Ela não estava com o irmão?"

"Há três meses," Dorcas continuou, "a senhorita Parkers conhecera um rapaz no teatro. Ele dizia que era da Inglaterra e ia à Irlanda uma vez por semana para assistir aos espetáculos teatrais." Ela olhou para Sirius. "E adivinhe uma coisa."

"Ele estava mentindo."

"O nome dele é Tom Riddle. Que tal? A companheira de quarto da senhorita Parkers disse também o seguinte – e aqui repito suas próprias palavras: 'Era o cara mais sensual do mundo'."

"Sensual," disse Sirius.

Dorcas fez uma careta. "Sabe, ela é um pouco dramática."

"O que mais ela disse?"

"Que Parkers também costumava andar com um sujeito 'bizarro' que usava sempre roupas pretas e gostava de se esconder nas sombras. Esse sujeito estava no Black Emerald ontem à noite."

"Mulciber."

Dorcas fez que sim. "Parkers conheceu Mulciber muito antes de ver Tom no teatro. Ela o conheceu muito antes de ir para a Irlanda. Ela tinha dezoito anos quando foi a Gringotes com o pai e topou com Mulciber nos subterrâneos do banco. Provavelmente ela contou a ele o que ia publicar toda semana no _Profeta Diário_, e seu nome passou para o começo da lista de Tom Riddle."

Sirius gostaria de fechar os ouvidos, mas acabou por desviar os olhos para as janelas.

"Se você está achando tudo isso incômodo..." disse Dorcas com a voz baixa, e de repente não conseguiu continuar.

"Quem matou Jamie?"

"Tom Riddle deu as ordens, Mulciber as executou."

"Mas temos um problema aí," disse Beijo. "Mulciber é grande, mas sozinho ele não conseguiria torturar a garota enquanto atacava você e o amarrava numa cadeira."

"Vai com calma, Beijo," disse Dorcas, o lançando um olhar de advertência.

"Me amarrar?" Perguntou Sirius, olhando de Dorcas para Beijo, e como eles hesitaram, olhou para os outros aurores.

Beijo inclinou-se em sua direção, a profusão de cabelos castanhos espalhando-se pela mesa como cobras queimadas, enrolando-se ao redor de seus punhos e dos de Sirius. "Você viu tudo, filho, não porque estivessem deixando você na fila enquanto matavam Jamie, mas porque eles gostam. Eles gostam de chocar, queriam que você nunca mais esquecesse do que viu. Eles seriam capazes de cortar a cabeça dela, girar num ângulo de cento e oitenta graus e colar de novo, deixar o corpo dela numa cadeira na sala da casa dela, de frente para a porta, só para o irmão ver quando chegasse em casa."

"Pare com isso," mandou Dorcas.

"Os cretinos só não contavam com o Mecanismo de Defesa," Beijo disse, depois se afastou de Sirius com um risinho de camaradagem.

"Por que você não tenta primeiro mostrar a ele o que aconteceu?" Disse Dorcas. A chuva já era tão forte que abafou sua voz.

Beijo fez um gesto cortês com a mão que parecia significar "Vá em frente."

Era uma hora e vinte da manhã, mais ou menos, quando ele olhara para a porta do banheiro e vira Jamie saindo por ela. Estava com a cabeça baixa e a franja cobria seus olhos, quando Mulciber a puxou para os fundos do bar. Então ele seguira ambos por um corredor escuro, recebera um golpe no lado direito das costelas que o fizera colidir com a parede com o lado esquerdo do corpo. Ele escutou o som de uma porta batendo atrás de si, olhou para frente e viu Jamie sendo arrastada para um lugar mais escuro que aquele corredor.

Teve tempo de lançar um ou dois feitiços que acertaram o alvo, derrubando Mulciber no chão, então sentiu um frio espalhar-se por seu ventre, aumentando tanto que ele pensou que aquilo só podia ser fome, pois suas entranhas não trabalhavam devia fazer umas onze ou doze horas. Mas era um frio diferente de qualquer outro que sentira até então. Um frio que gelava. Tão frio que era quase quente. Não, era calor mesmo. Era uma verdadeira onda de fogo que subia do abdômen até o peito, tirando-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu um movimento ondulante e em seguida escutou uma voz perto de seu ouvido. "É aqui que os inocentes são expostos à censura."

Sirius baixara a cabeça vendo o sangue escorrer de seu corpo e empapar suas calças. Quando ele pôs a mão no abdômen, os dedos tocaram um corte que ia de um lado e quase chegava do outro.

Depois disso, ele revidara com o mesmo feitiço, alucinado de ódio e dor, sentindo o sangue quente da pessoa que o machucara jorrar em seu rosto e pescoço, mas então foi imobilizado por no mínimo umas oito mãos e tudo ficou escuro, tão escuro que ele achou ter uma venda nos olhos.

Jamie estava ajoelhada no chão de um galpão com caixas de bebida empilhadas para todos os lados. A cabeça dela estava encostada na coxa de Mulciber, e seus olhos eram um misto de susto e curiosidade. Eles colocaram Sirius sentado, amarrado e amordaçado numa cadeira, bem perto de Jamie, e fizeram a festa. Começaram pelos tornozelos, queimando cada centímetro com a ponta da varinha em chamas, muito devagar e tendo cuidado para não deixar um só milímetro de pele incólume. Todas as vezes que Sirius tentara fechar os olhos, sentia uma ardência nas pálpebras e era obrigado a abri-los novamente, para ver Jamie gritando, pedindo para morrer, enquanto Mulciber o encarava meio que rindo.

Um homem de cavanhaque transfigurou as bebidas dentro de uma caixa em pregos compridos e grossos, e os atirou nos pés de Mulciber.

"Qual o seu nome, cara?" Perguntou Mulciber, que só conseguiu obter a resposta depois de ter lançando uma Maldição Imperius em Sirius. "Certo," disse ele, tomando o pulso de Jamie, esticando seu braço e o avaliando, como se estranhasse as veias que corriam por ele. "Ela era tarada por você, Black. Eu me lembro, falava de você o tempo todo, até dormindo. Depois passou. Mas e então, acha que ela gostaria de morrer com seu nome no corpo dela?"

"Já é o suficiente," disse Dorcas, e Sirius sentiu a mão dela deslizar de suas costas, onde estivera o tempo todo enquanto ele vomitava e deixava as memórias que tinham ficado escondidas em sua cabeça com o choque fluírem para a Penseira sobre a mesa. O vômito era puro líquido. Não havia mais nada dentro dele.

"Você está verde," disse Beijo, olhando para Tiago da cabeceira da mesa.

Quase toda a equipe havia ido embora, apenas Gideão, Dorcas e Beijo tinham ficado para fazer o trabalho sujo. Sirius levantou a cabeça e viu Lupin a sua frente, olhando as próprias mãos como se não soubesse como elas haviam ido parar ali e nem o que fazer com elas.


	9. Anne, Anne Longbottom

9. Anne, Anne Longbottom No healing hand 

_For your disease_

_Drinking scorn like water_

_Cascading with my tears_

_Beneath the candle bed_

_Two saddened angels in heaven, in death_

_Now let us lie_

_Sad we lived sad we die_

_Even in your pride_

I never blamed you 

_-Nightwish_

Fazia muito tempo não sonhava com Jamie Parkers.

Ele estava andando numa plantação de repolhos cheia de vacas e cabeças humanas cujos rostos Sirius não conhecia. Na distância, Cotswolds ardia em chamas, e ele via a silhueta de Mulciber no alto de uma escada de bombeiro, regando o incêndio com gasolina.

O fogo já saía dos limites da vila, aproximando-se da plantação de repolhos. À volta de Sirius, as cabeças humanas começaram a falar, primeiro numa fala engrolada, incompreensível, mas ele logo conseguiu distinguir uma ou outra frase.

"Está cheirando a fumaça," dizia uma delas.

"Você sempre diz isso," disse uma vaca. Ela regurgitou o que tinha no estômago em cima de uma folha de repolho, quando um bezerro natimorto caiu dentre suas pernas e ficou estendido junto de seus cascos.

Ele ouvia Jamie gritando de algum canto da plantação, enquanto o ar ia ficando escuro e pegajoso, e a fumaça irritava os olhos de Sirius. Jamie gritava o nome dele, mas ele não conseguia distinguir os repolhos das cabeças humanas. As vacas se inclinavam sobre as golfadas de vento, a fumaça envolvia tudo. Logo os gritos de Jamie cessaram, e ele se sentiu aliviado quando as chamas começaram a lamber suas pernas. Então se sentou no meio da plantação para recuperar o fôlego e olhar o mundo se incendiar à sua volta, enquanto as vacas pastavam, balançando-se para a frente e para atrás, recusando-se a fugir.

Sirius acordou com a sensação de estar sufocando e o cheiro de carne queimada ainda em suas narinas. Ficou olhando o lençol tremer sobre o coração disparado e jurou nunca mais ir beber com Beijo e Gideão.

Ele caíra na cama às quatro da manhã, fora acordado pelo sonho estilo Salvador Dalí lá pelas sete horas e só conseguiu dormir de novo por volta das oito.

O que não significou nada para Lyle. Exatamente às nove horas, Lyle ligou o radio, ou qualquer porcaria do tipo que os trouxas usavam para ouvir música, e um cara com voz grossa começou a gritar e o rangido que parecia o de unhas arranhando um quadro negro chegou até a janela de Sirius e fez seu cérebro vibrar.

Sirius se levantou, enfiou a cabeça entre a persiana e a tela da janela e viu Lyle de costas para ele enquanto pintava a parede de sua casa que dava para os jardins. A música era tão alta que ele jamais iria conseguir ouvi-lo, por isso Sirius fechou a janela, depois foi aos tropeços fechar as outras janelas, reduzindo a gritaria a apenas uma vozinha ressonando em seu cérebro. Em seguida arrastou-se de novo para a cama, fechou os olhos e rezou para ter um pouco de sossego.

Mas aquilo nada significou para Dorcas.

Ela o acordou pouco depois das dez, fazendo a maior barulheira na casa, preparando o café, abrindo as janelas e dando as boas vindas a mais um dia frio de outono e mexendo na geladeira, enquanto as unhas no quadro e a gritaria atravessavam as paredes e invadiam o quarto de Sirius.

Como aquilo não conseguiu o tirar da cama, ela abriu a porta do quarto e disse: "Levante-se."

"Vá embora," Sirius puxou o lençol e cobriu a cabeça.

"Levante-se, menino. Estou ficando aborrecida. Agora."

Sirius jogou um travesseiro em sua direção. Ela se esquivou, ele passou por cima de sua cabeça e terminou por quebrar alguma coisa lá em baixo.

"Você não gostava mesmo daqueles vasos, não é?" Ela disse.

Ele levantou-se, enrolou o lençol em volta da cintura para cobrir o short fosforescente de lutador de boxe de Marvin, o Marciano, e desceu aos tropeções.

Dorcas estava de pé no meio da sala, segurando uma xícara de café com as duas mãos. No chão e no sofá havia cacos de vasos quebrados.

"Café?" Ela perguntou.

Sirius lembrou-se que sua varinha tinha ficado em algum lugar no quarto, lá em cima, e estava zonzo demais para travar uma discussão com Dorcas sobre se ela lhe emprestaria ou não a dela, de modo que encontrou uma vassoura e começou a dar um jeito naquela bagunça. Dorcas pôs sua xícara na mesa da cozinha e quando voltou fez sumir o montinho de cacos que Sirius recolhera em cima do tapete, com um gesto de varinha.

"Você ainda não entendeu muito bem o que significa sono, não é?"

"As pessoas dão importância demais a ele," ela voltou para a cozinha.

"Como você sabe? Você nunca experimentou."

"Sirius," ela abriu as cortinas da janela, e a luz acertou em cheio os olhos dele, "não tenho culpa se você ficou bebendo até tarde com seus amiguinhos."

Seus amiguinhos.

"Como você sabe que eu estava bebendo com alguém?" Perguntou Sirius, protegendo os olhos com uma mão.

"Porque sua pele está com um tom esverdeado que nunca vi antes. Além disso, hoje de manhã tinha uma mensagem de um sujeito totalmente bêbado na minha lareira."

"Ahn." Agora que ela estava falando, ele se lembrou vagamente de uma lareira e de uma mensagem a certa altura da noite. "E o que dizia a mensagem?"

Ela abriu o armário, tirou uma barra de chocolate, a desembrulhou, jogou leite quente e esfumaçando na xícara de Sirius e foi descendo aos poucos o chocolate dentro dela. "Alguma coisa do tipo: 'Onde você está? São três da manhã, aconteceu um troço fodido, a gente precisa conversar'. O resto eu não consegui entender, porque a certa altura você resolveu falar em suaíle."

Sirius levou a vassoura para a área de serviço e se serviu de chocolate quente. "Então, onde você estava às três da manhã?"

"Agora você é meu pai?" Ela franziu o cenho e beliscou a cintura de Sirius um pouco acima do lençol. "Você está começando a ficar com pneuzinhos."

Sirius baixou a xícara. "Não tenho pneuzinhos."

"E sabe por quê? Porque você continua a beber como se ainda estivesse com os colegas da escola."

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar duro, pôs mais um pouco de leite na xícara. "Você não vai responder a minha pergunta?"

"Sobre onde eu andava ontem à noite?"

"Sim."

Dorcas tomou um pouco de café e olhou para ele por cima da xícara. "Negativo. Mas acordei me sentindo ótima e com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Enorme."

"Do tamanho deste que você está dando agora?"

"Maior ainda."

"Humm."

Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa. "Imagino que quando você tentou falar comigo às três horas da manhã de cara cheia não foi só para se inteirar de minha vida sexual. Que está havendo?"

"Lembra que Anne Longbottom estava desaparecida?"

"Sim."

"Acharam o corpo dela ontem à noite."

"Não," disse ela arregalando os olhos.

"Sim," com todo aquele leite, o chocolate de Sirius estava com gosto de mamadeira. "Foi morta dentro de casa, enquanto preparava o jantar."

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, depois os abriu. "Me diga que não houve nada no céu."

"Um símbolo em forma de caveira, verde, entre as nove meia e dez da noite. Anne morreu às nove e quarenta." Sirius derramou seu chocolate na pia.

Com toda a calma, ela disse: "Você já descarregou toda a bílis por hoje?"

Sirius encheu a xícara de leite novamente. "Não sei. Ainda é cedo," deu uma volta pela cozinha e Dorcas se afastou da mesa e se pôs de pé na frente dele.

Ele viu o rosto magro de Franco, os olhos vazios, cada vez mais vazios, a medida que via o corpo da irmã sendo levado embora, dentro de uma lona, enquanto a chuva caía ácida e fria sem parar.

"Outro dia topei com ela na porta do Três Vassouras. Tive a impressão de que ela estava com algum problema ou coisa assim, mas deixei para lá. Tirei o corpo fora, entendeu?"

"E daí?" Disse ela. "Você acha que tem alguma culpa?"

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

"Não, Sirius," ela passou a mão no lado do pescoço dele, obrigando-o a fitá-la. "Entendeu?"

Ninguém devia morrer como Jamie havia morrido.

"Entendeu?" Insistiu ela.

"Sim," Sirius respondeu. "Acho que sim."

"Não tem essa de achar," ela afastou a mão, tirou um envelope branco das vestes e o passou para ele. "Isto estava colado na porta." Ela apontou para uma caixa de papelão em cima da mesa da sala. "E aquilo estava no chão."

O envelope era simples, branco, com as palavras sirius black gravadas no centro. Ele o abriu, tirou um pergaminho e o desdobrou. Não havia cabeçalho, nem data, nem saudação, nem assinatura. No meio da página estava escrito apenas:

Olá! 

Nada mais.

Ele passou o pergaminho para Dorcas. Ela o olhou, virou-o para ver o verso, virou-o novamente. "Olá," leu em voz alta.

"Olá," Sirius repetiu.

"Não," disse ela. "Acho que a gente deve dizer 'olá!' como uma menina a beira de um ataque de risos."

Ele tentou fazer o que ela sugeriu.

"Sofrível," comentou.

Olá!

"Você não acha que foi uma das garotas com quem você sai?" Perguntou Dorcas, verificando o envelope.

"Tenho certeza que não. As garotas com quem eu saio não dizem 'olá' desse jeito, pode acreditar."

"Então quem poderia ser?"

Ele não tinha a menor idéia. Era uma mensagem tão inócua e ao mesmo tempo tão estranha. "Quem quer que tenha sido, é um mestre na arte da concisão."

"Ou então tem um vocabulário muito limitado."

Sirius jogou o pergaminho na mesa, tirou a fita adesiva colada em volta da caixa e a abriu, enquanto Dorcas olhava por cima de seu ombro.

"Que diabo é isso?" Disse ela.

A caixa estava cheia de impressos. Sirius os tirou da caixa e os colocou em cima da mesinha de centro. Eram mais de quinhentos, alguns já amarelados de tão velhos, alguns amassados, outros pareciam não ter nem dez dias. Todos traziam no alto, no canto esquerdo, fotos de crianças trouxas desaparecidas, seguidas da lista de suas características físicas, e todas traziam a legenda 'Você me viu'?

Bem, não, Sirius não tinha visto. Ao longo dos anos que morara naquela casa ele recebera centenas desses impressos pelo correio e sempre os examinara com atenção antes de jogá-los no lixo, mas em todos aqueles anos nunca vira um rosto conhecido. Como só os recebia mais ou menos uma vez por semana, era fácil esquecê-los. Agora, porém, que os recebia numa caixa, em centenas, junto com uma mensagem anônima de "olá!", a coisa era assustadora.

Milhares de crianças. Desaparecidas. Uma população inteira, uma legião de pequenos seres desgarrados, antes de terem tido tempo de viver. A essa altura, quase todos mortos, Sirius pensou. Outros certamente haviam sido encontrados, sempre num estado muito pior do que quando desapareceram. Os demais andavam à deriva, vagando, atravessando o coração das cidades como pontos luminosos no canto dos olhos das pessoas, dormindo em cima de pedras, de caixotes e de colchões velhos, faces encovadas, pele amarela, olhos esbranquiçados e cabelos cheios de lêndeas.

A Ordem tinha dado um duro danado para identificar as outras pessoas que haviam matado Jamie junto com Mulciber, mas era como se eles tivessem surgido do nada e para o nada tivessem voltado. Mulciber também estava desaparecido, o que provava que eles eram no mínimo muito excêntricos, pensava Sirius. Dorcas lhe contara, na tarde de alguns dias atrás, sentada no sofá de sua sala e com uma tigela de pipoca doce entre as coxas, que todos os assassinos pervertidos com quem tivera de lidar antes tinham a decência de esconder suas identidades verdadeiras das vítimas. Tom Riddle se apresentara como o tal para Jamie Parkers. Não fizeram questão de apagar a memória de Sirius.

"É como se eles estivessem pedindo para serem descobertos," dissera Dorcas.

"Então acho que vamos estar livres no fim de semana," disse ela de repente, ficando de pé. "O que você vai fazer?"

"St. Mungus," disse Sirius, afastando-se dos impressos.

"Você está frito."

"Estou mesmo. E você?"

"Não vou contar."

"Tenha juízo."

"Não," disse ela.

"Não se arrisque."

"Certo."

Logo depois que Dorcas saiu, Sirius escutou um barulho na sala. Alice Longbottom estava na lareira. Seu genro iria fazer o favor de falar – por telefone – durante cinco minutos com Sirius, a partir das onze horas.

"Cinco minutos completos?" Ironizou ele.

"Para o Sr. Oliver isso já é muito. Eu lhe dei o número do... da - como chamam mesmo? Cabine telefônica? Que coisa esquisita – mais próxima da sua casa. Ele vai ligar às onze em ponto. O Sr. Oliver é pontual."

Dez para as onze, Sirius já estava na esquina de sua rua, encostado à cabine e sentindo tanto frio que mesmo dentro dos bolsos suas mãos doíam. Alguns vizinhos mais audaciosos haviam posto cadeiras do lado de fora e tomavam chocolate quente usando luvas de lã coloridas.

Mesmo antes de ele próprio completar dez anos, seu pai falava sobre Oliver. A única vez que fora na casa de Franco, soube que seu pai podia estar falando a verdade quando dizia que Oliver era desses que carregam bandeira e batem de porta em porta, porque o pára-choque da Chevy que os Longbottom tinham era coberto de adesivos que mostravam sua opção partidária. Para seu pai, política – fosse trouxa ou não – nada tinha a ver com mudança social. A política era como uma bela casa na árvore e, se você subisse nela com os meninos mais espertos da vizinhança, podia recolher a escada e deixar os outros idiotas lá em baixo.

Quando eram mais novos, Franco repetia tantas vezes que seu pai tinha subido de cargo que parecia ser um tique nervoso, e Sirius ficava imaginando quantos níveis havia para se subir num partido. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de Oliver à época da infância, mas não conseguia distinguir bem daquela figura narrada por Franco. Então, quando sua voz soou no telefone da cabine, ela parecia estranhamente imaterial, como se fosse uma gravação.

"Black?" Disse ele em tom caloroso.

"Sirius, senhor Longbottom."

"Como vai, Sirius?"

"Vou bem. E o senhor?"

"Ótimo. Não podia estar melhor," disse Oliver, no que Sirius corou. Esquecera que o cara tinha acabado de perder a filha. "Alice me falou que você queria me fazer algumas perguntas."

"Sim, quero."

"Então diga, meu filho."

Oliver era só uns quinze anos mais velho que Sirius. Ele não entendia como podia ser chamado de filho.

"Sei que é difícil falar desse assunto agora, mas entenda, Sr.Oliver, queremos pegar os caras que..."

"Claro que querem, Sirius. Mas não posso ajudar vocês em nada. Anne tinha pouco contato comigo, ela morou com a mãe na Escócia desde os seis anos."

"O senhor não teve nenhum contato com ela nos últimos dez anos?"

"Não," disse Oliver, mas então acrescentou de repente: "No natal. Eu os visitei no natal."

"Como ela parecia estar?"

"Bem. Mas mesmo que não estivesse, Sirius, ela não me diria. Pessoalmente, acho que obteria mais resultados falando com Franco."

"Já falamos, senhor, foi a primeira pessoa com quem falamos. Anne lhe contou alguma coisa sobre sua vida pessoal?"

Oliver riu, e as entranhas de Sirius se remexeram desconfortavelmente. "Fotos."

"Perdão"?

"A única coisa que ela me permitiu saber sobre a vida dela era que estava recebendo fotos pelo correio, mas somente porque sentei acidentalmente em cima do envelope."

"Ela estava recebendo fotos."

"Acredito que tinha um amigo fotógrafo obcecado por ela ou coisa do tipo. Isso é coisa de cinema, não é, Black?"

"Como eram essas fotos?"

"Me diga que irão proteger Franco."

"Por que está dizendo isso, Sr. Oliver?"

"Porque é seu trabalho."

"Estamos tentando. Mas não vamos poder fazer isso se..."

"Sabe o que eu acho que é? Vou lhe falar com franqueza: é um daqueles malucos de Diana. O cara esqueceu de tomar Prozac e resolveu assustá-la. Dê uma olhada na lista dos pacientes dela, filho. É o que eu sugiro."

"Se o senhor pelo menos..."

"Black, me escute. Estou separado de Diana há quase vinte anos. Quando ela me ligou ontem a noite fazia seis anos que eu não ouvia a sua voz. Pouca gente sabe que um dia fomos casados. Pouca gente sabe de Anne e Franco. Na última campanha eleitoral, estávamos esperando que explorassem o caso, mostrando que abandonei minha primeira mulher e meus dois filhos ainda crianças, que não mantenho nenhum contato. Mas a coisa não aflorou. Ninguém sabe da relação entre eu, Diana, Anne e Franco."

"E quanto a...?"

"Foi um prazer falar com você, Black. Diga a seu pai que Oliver mandou lembranças. Sinto saudades do velho. Onde ele anda atualmente?"

"No cemitério Cedar Grove."

"Arrumou um emprego de zelador, não é? Bem, tenho que desligar. Cuide-se."

O St. Mungus era um hospital bruxo, mas afora o método que usavam para tratar das pessoas, não diferenciava quase nada de um hospital trouxa; durante a semana eles atendiam urgências do tipo fraturas, queimaduras, acessos contínuos de riso, azarações e feitiços mal feitos, e no fim de semana o corredor dos fundos abarrotava de bêbados e malfeitores de quatorze anos com cara de bebê dando coices nos paramédicos enquanto alguma parte de seu corpo guinchava sangue feito tinta, então Sirius já se conformara a muito tempo que nos sábados e domingos suas noites eram ali, segurando uma prancheta na mão e tentando obter o máximo de informações possíveis sobre os acidentados, que em geral não colaboravam, fosse por impossibilidade de responder ou não - a verdade é que os pacientes quase sempre chegavam lá gritando e brigando com os enfermeiros, porque, afinal de contas, seus corpos estavam doloridos por terem apanhado, estavam perdendo sangue por terem sido menos cuidadosos com as facas de cozinha, se é que as mesmas não estavam enfiadas até o talo em suas carnes, e os únicos pobres coitados que estavam por perto para se descarregar aquela culpa e aquela dor eram os enfermeiros, ou, quase fatalmente, os assistentes sociais.

Sirius viu Dan conversando com um grupo de enfermeiros no final do corredor. Ele também lhe viu e fez um pequeno aceno. Quando Sirius passou por ele indo em direção ao primeiro andar, onde uma garota com um rasgo na panturrilha vertendo alguma coisa verde-vômito o esperava, foi retido por uma exclamação e em seguida Dan chamou seu nome.

"Diga, Dan," fez Sirius, voltando-se.

"Que é que você fez durante a semana?"

Tinha dias que Dan estava de tão bom humor que saía perguntando para todos no hospital o que eles haviam feito durante a semana, só para dar às pessoas a emoção de acharem que suas vidas importavam para alguém.

Sirius deu de ombros. "Algumas coisas."

"Onde é que você está indo?"

"Seção de Ferimentos causados por Bichos, uma moça de..."

"Ora, deixe disso," ele tirou a prancheta da mão de Sirius e a observou, embora parecesse não ter lido nada do que havia escrito nela. Depois a passou para um cara de jaleco verde atrás de si que Sirius nunca tinha visto por ali antes. "Roy vai substituir você esta noite, ele está louco para começar logo a trabalhar."

Roy fez que sim com a cabeça, leu a prancheta e caminhou para a escada que levava ao primeiro andar.

"Ei, Roy," disse Sirius. "Tente não levar tudo isso muito a sério."

"Ah, é?" Disse Dan, lançando-lhe um olhar coagente.

Sirius deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos mais ingênuos. "Ou então você pira," e foi para os fundos do hospital, temendo contar com a certeza de que caminhava para uma noite de sábado livre.

Uma equipe de enfermeiros veio em sua direção no corredor escuro e de paredes frias, trazendo uma pessoa na maca, que vinha trepidando pelo piso. Sirius encostou-se à parede para dar passagem, e sentiu uma coisa quente arrastar em sua barriga no momento em que a maca passou correndo em sua frente. Antes de olhar para baixo, ele olhou para a maca - o braço de quem quer que fosse estava pendurado para fora dela, a mão fazendo um ângulo de mais de cento e noventa graus com o pulso aberto e jorrando sangue.

Sirius sentiu-se como se tivesse deitado de costas no asfalto, no centro da rua, enquanto pintavam as faixas de ultrapassagem com tinta cor de vinho. Sem olhar para baixo, foi até o armário, pegou um saco, tirou o jaleco verde-claro do hospital, o enrolou e o colocou lá dentro. Levantou-se e passou na frente da janela para ir ao banheiro. Lá fora alguma coisa se moveu de repente no pátio da escola, do outro lado da rua. Os vagabundos de Londres tinham chegado para se esconder nas sombras, sentar-se nos bancos de pedra sob as janelas, fumar um pouco e tomar umas cervejas. Por que não? Era uma bonita noite de sábado.

Entrou no banheiro e, sem acender a luz, lavou as mãos e o rosto. Acima do espelho da pia havia papéis com escritos do tipo "Tão frágil quanto você são as pessoas" e "Da próxima vez que tiver um problema, chame um liberal."

Então Sirius teve uma resposta para uma pergunta do tipo "descubra o erro da gravura" sem nem ao menos ter feito a pergunta conscientemente. Não estava vindo nenhuma música do pátio da escola. Pouco importa se a música denuncia a sua presença, os jovens trouxas não vão a lugar algum sem seus aparelhos de som. É uma coisa que não se faz.

Sirius olhou para o pátio da escola mais uma vez. Não havia mais nenhum movimento brusco. Nem brasa de cigarros nem tilintar de garrafas. Olhou com toda atenção para a área onde tinha visto o tal movimento. A escola era em forma de E. As barras das extremidades iam além da barra central uns bons dois metros. Havia sombras espessas no canto formado pelo ângulo de noventa graus da parede esquerda. Então Sirius se deu conta do exagero que estava fazendo com aquelas bobagens. Achou que o que tinha visto era um gato.

Atirou o saco com a roupa suja dentro do armário e desceu.

"E aí, Black?" Cumprimentou Tommy quando passou por ele no bebedouro.

"E aí."

Tommy se deteve na calça de Sirius. "Que houve aí em baixo?"

"Acidente de percurso."

"Seu?"

"Não. Da maca."

Tommy arqueou uma sobrancelha e seguiu pelo corredor. Sirius saiu para a noite fria da Reester Street, imaginando como estaria o movimento no Cabeça de Javali àquela hora da noite, quando seus olhos, já habituados à escuridão, se viraram novamente na direção do pátio da escola e conseguiram ver uma grande forma no meio dele. Animal, vegetal ou mineral, não dava para dizer, mas havia alguma coisa ali, e havia ainda aquela inconfundível sensação que você tem quando sabe que está sendo observado.

Certo, algum engraçadinho estava tentando afetar a recente felicidade dele naquela noite, isso não podia ficar assim. Sirius pôs as mãos no bolso, baixou a cabeça e tentou andar como um trouxa que está apenas pensando em todas as ligações DDD que vieram por engano em sua conta telefônica. Chegou até a esquina e atravessou o sinal, que estava verde para ele, mas não fazia diferença se estivesse vermelho, porque às duas da manhã não havia carros na Reester Street. No caminho, encontrou alguns desgarrados da noite, um ou outro conhecido, cumprimentou-os rapidamente com a cabeça, mantendo a capa bem fechada com a mão; nenhum deles iria gostar de vê-lo com uma varinha.

Pulou a cerca da escola e entrou sorrateiramente no pátio, pisando de leve com seu tênis Avia, e foi deslizando, colado na parede, até o primeiro ângulo formado pelas paredes do edifício. Ele estava num ângulo do E, e a coisa estava três metros adiante, atrás de outro ângulo, no escuro. Sirius perguntou-se como devia se aproximar dele. Pensou em simplesmente andar depressa até onde ele estava, com a varinha em punho, mas as pessoas tendem a morrer quando agem assim. Pensou também em ir rastejando, contudo ele nem ao menos tinha certeza de que havia alguém ali, e se ele terminasse se deparando com um gato ou um casal de adolescentes dando um beijo de língua, ia passar um mês sem ter coragem de mostrar a cara.

A decisão foi tomada à sua revelia.

Não se tratava de um gato nem de um casal de adolescentes. Era um homem, e ele estava segurando uma metralhadora ao invés de uma varinha. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo no ângulo à frente de Sirius e apontou a terrível arma contra seu esterno e Sirius esqueceu como se fazia para respirar.

O homem estava de pé em meio à escuridão, trajava roupas negras sob a pele cinzenta, e isso foi praticamente tudo que Sirius podia dizer a respeito dele.

Ele começou a ponderar o fato de que naquele bairro dificilmente um trouxa usaria aquele tipo de capa estilo Quasímodo e que dificilmente um bruxo andaria armado com uma metralhadora quando algo rápido e duro atingiu sua boca, e de novo algo igualmente duro atingiu sua têmpora e jogou sua cabeça contra a parede, e Sirius lembrou-se de ter pensado antes da explosão em seu crânio acontecer: devia ter ido para casa.

Estava sobre um tapete. Pelo menos isso ele sabia. Havia um sujeito vestido de verde-claro ajoelhado ao seu lado, e aos poucos uma britadeira começou a girar e perfurar seu crânio no lado esquerdo. Ou ele fora internado, ou estava recebendo os primeiros socorros. Ele segurava um copinho com um líquido roxo brilhante na mão, e Sirius se deu conta de que estava com um gosto nojento na boca. "Você quer vomitar?" Perguntou o homem.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e vomitou no tapete.

Alguém começou a vociferar com ele numa algaravia estridente que entrou pela rachadura no crânio de Sirius e espetou seu cérebro bem fundo. Então ele a reconheceu. Gaélico. Ela se lembrou do país em que se encontrava e passou a falar em inglês com um forte sotaque irlandês. Aquilo não fazia muita diferença, mas pelo menos Sirius sabia onde se encontrava.

Na casa de Dorcas. A harpia vociferante era Delia, sua mãe. De um momento para outro ela podia começar a bater nele.

"Lupin?" Falou o homem. E Sirius ouviu Lupin mandando Delia sair da sala. "Você terminou?" Ele dava a impressão de ter outras coisas para fazer. Um verdadeiro anjo da misericórdia, pensou Sirius.

Virou o corpo e se levantou. Mais ou menos. Passou os braços em volta dos joelhos e ficou assim agarrado, a cabeça girando. Diante de seus olhos as paredes se mexiam numa dança psicodélica, e a impressão que ele tinha era de que sua boca estava cheia de moedas ensangüentadas.

"Ai," fez ele.

"Você tem o dom da palavra," disse o paramédico. "Você também tem uma leve contusão cerebral, alguns dentes moles, um lábio cortado e uma baita marca roxa se formando em volta do olho esquerdo."

Ótimo. Ele e a Ordem iriam ter do que falar no dia seguinte. "É só isso?"

"É só," respondeu ele, fechando a maleta. "Eu poderia lhe dizer para vir comigo ao hospital, mas como você trabalha lá, imagino que vai querer dar uma de machão e se recusar."

"Humm," fez Sirius. "Como vim parar aqui?"

Lupin, atrás dele, disse: "Tommy encontrou você na porta do hospital." Ele passou com a varinha de Sirius e a metralhadora e as colocou com cuidado no sofá em sua frente. "Junto com isto."

Dorcas entrou na sala e remexeu alguma coisa na gaveta do móvel que sustentava o relógio em forma de meia circunferência.

"Desculpe pelo tapete," disse Sirius.

"Delia está preparando uma cama para você," disse ela.

"Obrigado, mas acho que se posso ir andando para o quarto, posso pegar a Rede de Flu e ir dormir em casa."

Ela saiu da sala.

"Aquele assaltante ainda pode estar por aí," disse Lupin.

O paramédico pegou a maleta que estava ao lado de Sirius e falou: "Divirta-se."

"Foi muito legal para mim também."

Sirius estendeu a mão , Lupin a pegou e o ajudou a se levantar. No momento em que fez isso, Sirius teve a sensação de estar num barco que oscilava num mar revolto. "Eu não fui assaltado, Aluado."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Algum marido enfurecido?"

"A coisa tem a ver com eles. Acho." Ele nem tinha certeza. "Foi um aviso."

Sirius foi andando apoiado nele até o sofá da sala. A sala continuava tão estável quanto os camarotes do Titanic. "Que belo aviso," Lupin comentou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. Foi uma péssima idéia. O Titanic tombou e o quarto pendeu para um lado. A mão de Lupin o empurrou de volta para o sofá.

Dorcas estava novamente parada na porta. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente revoltos, com mechas caindo na frente dos olhos e na boca; aquilo a fazia ficar ainda mais sexy, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela estava com um sobretudo largo por cima do babydoll de cetim verde-escuro.

"Você está em boas mãos," Lupin deu um tapinha de leve no braço de Sirius.

"Lupin..." Sirius estranhou o som da própria voz ecoando em seus tímpanos. "Precisamos falar com o resto da Ordem, eles..."

"Certo, certo," disse Lupin, quando Dorcas soltou um suspiro.

Ele foi embora, e ela sentou-se ao seu lado. "Isto aqui não está nada bonito," disse, pondo a mão no queixo dele e o levantando. "Nossa, Sirius... com quem você cruzou? Algum marido enfurecido?"

Aquele não era o dia de Sirius. "Acho que foi um parente do Mike Tyson."

Ela olhou para ele. "Ora, você não tem mão?"

Sirius afastou a mão dela. "Ele estava com uma metralhadora, Dorcas. Com certeza foi com ela que me bateu."

"Desculpe-me," ela disse. "Estou um pouco preocupada, não queria aborrecer você," ela olhou para os lábios dele. "Isso não foi feito com uma metralhadora. O golpe na têmpora, talvez, mas o dos lábios não. Para mim parece mais o golpe de um soco inglês, pela forma como cortou a pele."

Dorcas, a especialista em escoriações.

Ela chegou bem perto. "Você conhece o sujeito?"

"Não," Sirius respondeu num sussurro, evitando gemer de dor quando ela colocou um dedo em cima do corte em seu lábio e tocou o sangue.

"Nunca o viu antes?"

"Não."

"Tem certeza?"

"Dorcas, se eu quisesse responder a um interrogatório teria chamado o Ministério."

Quando estavam subindo a escada para o quarto, Dorcas lhe disse: "Você sabe porque isso aconteceu com você, não sabe?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Porque você não vai mais à igreja."

"Ah," fez Sirius.

Foram para o quarto, e uma vez lá dentro, Dorcas lhe entregou um saco de gelo e começaram a pensar em quais os motivos que uma metralhadora tinha para estar nas mãos de um bruxo.

"Você sabe como é fácil conseguir um brinquedo desses hoje em dia," disse Sirius, deitando e colocando o gelo no hemisfério que parecia estar aberto de seu crânio.

"Muito," concordou Dorcas. "Fique sentado."

Ele se sentou na cama.

"Eles querem ser os diferentes, só isso," continuou ela, jogando o sobretudo na poltrona e atravessando o banheiro."

"Dorcas, venha aqui," disse Sirius.

Ela parou no meio do quarto e girou nos calcanhares. "Hum?"

"Venha aqui," repetiu ele, e só voltou a falar quando ela estava suficientemente perto. Falou bem devagar e baixo, para não dar mais motivos para sua dor de cabeça aumentar. "O que faria você se borrar mais rápido: uma varinha apontada para você ou uma metralhadora Uzi?"

"Ah, certo"

"O que você acha que causaria mais estrago, uns cutucões com a varinha ou umas porradas com o cabo da metralhadora?"

"Mas não faz sentido."

"Olhe pra mim, Dorcas," disse Sirius, tirando por um momento o saquinho de gelo da cabeça.

Ele esperava que ela fosse se penalizar e chegar a conclusão de que realmente, para aqueles caras que trabalhavam para Tom Riddle, o que importava não era o modo como machucavam as pessoas, mas a intensidade da dor que iriam fazê-las sentir. Ele esperava que ela fizesse uma careta e chamasse um palavrão diante daquela constatação. Mas ele não esperava que ela fosse rir.

"O que há de engraçado nessa merda?"

"Ei, ei," disse ela, levantando as mãos. "Sem defensiva, OK?"

Ele não queria mais falar naquele assunto, nem continuar trabalhando no escuro. Precisava descobrir o nome de todos os Comensais, agora mais do que depressa, porque ainda não tinha se olhado no espelho, mas quando o fizesse sentiria uma necessidade quase obsessiva de saber o nome do cretino que fizera aquilo com ele. Tinha uma maneira de descobrir, embora ele soubesse de antemão que não era uma garantia, só uma possibilidade. Belatriz.

Sua cabeça latejou com tanta força que ele trancou os dentes e deixou o gemido de dor preso no meio da garganta. Ele sentiu a cama ondular a seu lado quando Dorcas engatinhou sobre ela e apanhou da mão dele o saco de gelo.

"Deixe-me fazer isso."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Sirius, imaginando que aquela não era sua maneira mais cortês de falar com as pessoas.

"Porque você não sabe, mas ter um cara como você machucado e gemendo na minha cama sempre foi uma das minhas fantasias sexuais."

Ele abriu um olho. "Puta."

"Sem-vergonha," ela mostrou a língua para ele.

"Venha para casa comigo."

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e centralizou melhor o gelo no ferimento dele.

"Vamos. Vamos beber um pouco, conversar..."

"Tem uma cama em algum lugar nessa história. Eu sei."

"Só como um lugar para dormir. A gente pode se deitar e... conversar."

Ela sorriu. "Hum hum. E o que vamos fazer com todas aquelas coisinhas lindas que costumam ficar plantadas na sua porta e ocupar seu boxe no banheiro?"

"Quem?" Perguntou ele inocentemente.

"Quem? Donna, Beth, Ivy, a garota da bunda, Lauren..."

"Que garota da bunda?"

"Você sabe quem é. A italiana. Aquela que faz," sua voz subiu umas duas oitavas, "'ooooooh, Sirius, a gente pode tomar um banho de espuma agora? Hiiii'. É essa."

"Linda."

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Liiinda. É essa mesmo."

"Eu trocaria todas elas por uma noite com..."

"Sei disso, Sirius. Você sempre troca todas elas por uma noite com alguma outra."

"Bem, mamãe..."

Ela sorriu. "Sirius, o principal motivo que o faz pensar que está apaixonado por mim é que nunca me viu nua."

"Não penso que estou apaixonado por você."

Ela se curvou e beijou de leve o local onde a pouco o saco de gelo estava encostado. "É, não está não. Eu me enganei."

"Boa noite," Sirius teria lhe atirado um travesseiro, mas temeu que sua cabeça rachasse de vez com o esforço.

Dorcas acenou com dois dedos antes de sair pela porta e desligar as luzes do corredor.

Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si, levantou a cabeça acima da pia e se olhou no espelho.

Se ele não fosse ele, não teria reconhecido o próprio rosto. Seus lábios tinham quase dobrado de volume, e a impressão que se tinha era que ele havia trocado um beijo com uma colheitadeira. Em volta do olho esquerdo havia uma larga faixa marrom-escura e a córnea estava estriada de filetes de sangue vermelho vivo. A pele da têmpora rachou quando o cabo da Uzi a acertou, e enquanto ele estava inconsciente o sangue coagulara em seus cabelos. O lado esquerdo da cabeça, com o qual tinha batido no muro da escola, estava esfolado e dava para sentir, colocando-se a ponta dos dedos entre a raíz dos cabelos, a pele cortada e dolorida. Se ele não estivesse prestando serviços para uma associação como a Ordem da Fênix e não fosse muito viril, talvez tivesse chorado.

A vaidade é uma fraqueza. Ele sabia disso muito bem. É uma frívola dependência em relação à própria imagem, à forma como parecemos, e não àquilo que somos. Ele sabia disso muito bem. Mas ele já tinha no abdômen uma cicatriz do tamanho do Chile, e você ficaria surpreso ao ver como a sua percepção de si mesmo muda quando já não pode tirar a camisa na praia. Em seus momentos mais íntimos, ele tirava a camisa e olhava para ela, dizendo a si mesmo que não tinha importância, mas toda vez que uma mulher a sentia na palma da mão, tarde da noite, apoiava-se no travesseiro e perguntava sobre ela, ele dava suas explicações o mais rápido possível, fechava as portas de seu passado tão logo elas eram abertas. A vaidade e a desonestidade podem ser vícios, mas foram os primeiros meios de proteção que ele conheceu na vida.

Seu pai sempre lhe dava um tapinha de desprezo em sua nuca quando o pegava se olhando no espelho. Já Régulo dizia "Os homens fizeram esse troço para que as mulheres tivessem alguma coisa para fazer." Régulo. Filósofo. Por onde ele andaria?

Aos dezesseis anos Sirius tinha os olhos escuros, mas não chegavam a ser negros. Era o tipo de olhos que você olhava e via que tinha alguma coisa brilhando lá no fundo, um risco azul de inocência misturado ao cinzento da insolência, absorvida de casa, mas nada que interferisse na sua autoconfiança. E se ele ainda tivesse dezesseis anos, olhando o espelho, querendo tomar coragem, dizendo a sim mesmo que esta noite ele faria enfim alguma coisa em relação à sua família, com certeza estaria perdido.

Mas agora, diabos, ele tinha mais uma morte para resolver, nomes para descobrir, uma arma que ele nem sabia manusear para examinar e uma Belatriz para localizar. Nada daquilo ia se resolver por si só ou de um dia para o outro, mas Sirius particularmente achou que tinha uma baita sorte ao entrar em casa e encontrar Belatriz o esperando na cozinha, parecendo que tinha acabado de sair do banho, usando um short de flanela vermelho que ondulava em volta das coxas e uma camisa pólo preta. A camisa era de Sirius, mas macacos o mordessem se não ficava muito melhor nela. O cabelo dela estava molhado, e quando ela enfiou a cabeça dentro da geladeira, fingindo não tê-lo visto chegar, Sirius não soube dizer de onde vinha o cheiro de maçã que invadiu suavemente suas narinas; se dela ou da geladeira.

Era incrível como tudo podia perder a importância de repente.

Ela fechou a porta da geladeira e foi até ele. "Você não para de se meter em problemas, rapaz?" Disse.

Belatriz encostou um copo de água gelada no peito dele, o que era a única coisa que ligava seus corpos enquanto ela examinava de perto o rosto dele.

Sirius a beijou e ela correspondeu. Por um momento, tudo adquiriu uma extraordinária intensidade – a buzina de um carro passando a dez metros lá fora, o cheiro do ar fresco do inverno misturando-se à luz matinal do outono, o odor salgado da transpiração do cabelo deles, a dor aguda e ao mesmo tempo leve que Sirius sentia em seus lábios inchados, o gosto dos lábios dela e do sangue e de sua língua ainda um pouco fria da água gelada que ela tinha bebido minutos antes.

"Isso deve ter doído," disse ela quando se afastou.

"Não muito, você teve cuidado."

Ela se sentou e ficou olhando para o copo de água em sua frente enquanto Sirius não conseguia conter sua mania involuntária de começar a calcular em sua mente quanto tempo ela ficara sem dar as caras.

"Que é que há, minha linda?"

"Hã?" Ela fez.

"Eu disse: 'Que é que há, minha linda?'."

Ela afastou o copo. "Ei," disse.

"O quê?"

"Não faça mais isso, está bem?"

"Sumir e ficar meses inteiros sem aparecer?"

Ela voltou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram o dele. "Essa história de minha linda. Pelo menos não agora."

"Mas que é isso..."

Ela deu uma volta completa na mesa para o olhar bem na frente. "E também não diga essa merda de novo. Essa história de 'ficar meses inteiros sem aparecer', como se você fosse muito inocente. Você não é inocente," ela olhou para a janela atrás de Sirius por um instante, depois voltou a olhar para ele. "Às vezes você é capaz de agir como um bom filho da puta, Sirius. Sabia disso?"

"De onde você tirou isso?"

"De lugar nenhum. É isso e pronto," disse ela. "Está bem? Não é... eu venho da porra da minha casa, e a única coisa que quero... Merda. E eu, eu tenho que agüentar você me chamando de 'minha linda' e olhando para mim da forma como me olha e eu... simplesmente... quero acabar com isso," ela esfregou o rosto vigorosamente e passou as mãos nos cabelos, gemendo.

"Bela..." Sirius principiou.

"Não me chame de Bela, Sirius," ela deu um chute na cadeira que estivera sentada ainda pouco. "Sabe de uma coisa? Entre homens como Tom Riddle, Rodolfo e você, eu simplesmente não sei."

Sirius sentiu como se tivesse um poodle entalado na garganta, mas conseguiu falar: "Não sabe o quê?"

"Nada!" Ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos, depois levantou a vista novamente. "Já não sei mais." Ela se dirigiu à porta. "E já estou cheia dessas perguntas ridículas." E saiu.

O som de seus passos nos degraus ecoava como projéteis, uma crepitação que subia e entrava pela porta da cozinha. Ele sentiu uma forte e dolorosa pressão atrás de seus olhos, como a de um mecanismo de aço que sustenta as comportas de uma bagagem. O barulho dos passos dela cessou. Ele olhou pela janela, mas ela não estava lá fora.

Sirius desceu as escadas de três em três degraus; o espaço estreito e íngreme abria-se diante dele como um abismo. Ela estava a alguns passos além da esquina, sentada num hidrante, terminando de mastigar a maçã que levara da casa de Sirius e a arremessando no container de lixo quando ele emergiu.

"E então?" Disse ela.

"Então o quê?"

"Estou vendo que esta conversa vai ser um sucesso."

"Por favor, Belatriz," disse Sirius. "Ponha-se no meu lugar. Essa coisa toda de certa forma me pega de surpresa," ele recuperou o fôlego enquanto ela o olhava com olhos de lince, o tipo de olhar que dizia que um desafio fora lançado e que ele deveria descobrir do que se tratava, e rápido. "Eu sei o que está errado com Tom Riddle, com Rodolfo e comigo. Você tem um monte de homens babacas em..."

"Meninos," ela disse. "Você e Rodolfo."

"OK," ele disse. "Um monte de meninos babacas em sua vida agora, mas, Belatriz, o que há de errado?"

Ela deu de ombros.

Sirius esperou.

"Tudo está errado, Sirius. Tudo. Quando penso em você quase morrendo todos os dias, acabo refletindo sobre um monte de coisas. E fico me perguntando que vida é esta minha? Eu venho ver você, você se diverte, eu vou para casa, levo umas broncas uma ou duas vezes por mês, faço amor com aquele filho da puta às vezes na mesma noite e... é só isso? É isso que eu sou?"

"Ninguém diz que tem que ser assim."

"Oh, está certo, Sirius. Vou me tornar uma jogadora de quadribol."

"Eu posso..."

"Não," ela caminhou de volta para a casa dele. "Para você, isto é uma brincadeira. É 'queria saber como ela continua sendo na cama'. E então, quando você fica sabendo, passa para seguinte." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Isto é a minha vida. Não é brincadeira."

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, embora ela não estivesse vendo.

Quando chegou à escada novamente, ela se virou, deu um sorriso triste e Sirius viu seus olhos ficarem úmidos na luz alaranjada daquela manhã de fim de estação.

"Você lembra como era?" Ela perguntou.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela falava de antes. Antes, quando não havia limites e o ódio se dissolvia no suor produzido pelo amor deles. Antes, quando viver se tratava de uma coisa fácil, romântica, um tanto entediante e miserável, e não uma simples realidade.

"Quem diria, hein?" Disse ela. "Engraçado, não?"

"Não," Sirius respondeu.

Não sonhara novamente com Jamie Parkers porque não dormira na noite passada, apenas ficou escutando o ronco do motor da geladeira de Dorcas lá em baixo, até se dar conta de que o ruído vinha na verdade de seu crânio que batera contra a parede, como um caracol que guarda o barulho do mar.

Mas agora que estava deitado em sua cama, sentindo o leve torpor do prazer e o contato frio dos lençóis em suas costas, com o corpo nu e quente de Belatriz a menos de um palmo de distância, o cansaço começava a chegar como a água percorrendo uma mangueira que acabou de ser ligada. Era um cansaço diferente de todos os outros que ele já sentira. Não se parecia com a exaustão das noites de domingo, quando ele chegava de madrugada em casa com os berros dos acidentados ainda ressonando em seus ouvidos e que só iam embora quando ele se enfiava debaixo do chuveiro, sendo substituídos pelas marteladas da água em sua cabeça. Não era um cansaço que aflorara pelo sexo, porque Belatriz agira com ele como se ele fosse um objeto frágil de porcelana que já estava rachado e era melhor tocar de leve e muito devagar para não se quebrar completamente. Vinha de dentro. E era contaminado pela tristeza e por anos de solidão.

Ele olhou para Belatriz. Ele gostaria de dormir como ela, mas precisavam conversar antes que ela se escondesse dentro de sua névoa prateada e sumisse outra vez, deixando-o com a sensação de que dessa vez era para sempre. Ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo, abraçada ao mesmo travesseiro que apoiava a cabeça, seus cabelos estavam puxados para cima da cabeça, deixando livre a nuca aveludada, e uma de suas pernas estava dobrada, despontando para fora do lençol, e Sirius não viu mais nela nenhum vestígio da garota de quinze anos que parecia pesar pouco mais de quarenta quilos, isso quando estava molhada.

Sirius ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos devagar e encostou de leve os lábios nos pêlos da nuca dela. Ela se moveu e murmurou alguma coisa que ficou abafada no travesseiro, então ele chegou um pouco mais perto.

"O quê?"

"Faça de novo."

"O que eu ganho em troca?"

Ela colocou o travesseiro entre o pescoço e o queixo. Suas costas ondularam brevemente quando suspirou. E de repente Sirius não ligava mais para as negociações. Ele expirou com o nariz próximo à nuca dela. Belatriz estremeceu, riu e Sirius se pegou observando o fenômeno de um caminho de pêlos branco-prateados irem se erguendo ao longo de sua coluna.

"Fique aqui para sempre," disse ele.

"Na sua cama?" Perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros. "Pode ser."

"Eu não posso."

"Mande-os para o inferno."

Ela se virou parcialmente de frente. "Eles são o inferno."

"E quanto a Tom Riddle?"

Belatriz piscou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. "O que tem ele?"

"Qual a relação de vocês?"

"Difícil de explicar."

"Ele dá serviços a vocês?"

"Não," ela disse, e Sirius teve a leve impressão de ouvir um tom ácido escondido em algum lugar daquele não. "Ele não dá serviços, ele nos consente que o façamos."

"Hummm," fez Sirius. "Vocês pedem para estriparem as pessoas e ele deixa, é isso?"

Ela ficou o olhando.

"Quero saber como funciona a coisa toda. Só isso."

"Não, você quer obter respostas para as suas perguntas de um modo fácil," disse ela.

"O que há de errado nisso?"

"Não posso responder a nenhuma delas," Belatriz afastou o lençol com tanta brutalidade que produziu um som cortante. Sirius a observou entrar no banheiro.

Ele vestiu um short o mais rápido que o sangue em sua cabeça permitiu e foi atrás dela. "Quantos são?"

Belatriz passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto abria o chuveiro. "Vá se danar, Sirius."

"Sabe o que é mais excitante nisso tudo? Quando você mente na cama."

"Você acha excitante?"

"Muito."

"E então, qual o seu palpite?"

"Acho que você é um cavalo-de-tróia."

Belatriz balançou a cabeça, parecendo ponderar a afirmação, e Sirius a viu desaparecendo dentro do vapor quente que tomava conta do banheiro.

"E o que mais a sua cabeça de merda acha?"

"Belatriz, não vai adiantar nada você não me responder, porque nós vamos descobrir, cedo ou tarde."

"Então qual é o problema? Vão em frente."

Sirius chamou um palavrão. O vapor em seus olhos parecia fumaça poluída, e ele sentiu a cabeça começar a arder tanto que parecia que haviam injetado álcool láurico dentro dela e chacoalhado com anzóis. Ele tentou respirar devagar, tentou empurrar para longe, como se empurra um cachorro inoportuno que tenta morder seu tornozelo, o fato de que estava indo, e pretendia ir muitas outras vezes, para a cama com uma Comensal da Morte e, embora achasse que não corria o risco de acordar sem um olho, aquela constatação já era o bastante para fazer suas glândulas supra-renais produzirem uns bons miligramas de adrenalina.

Ele já tinha vivido tempo demais com ela, já tinha tido momentos íntimos demais com Belatriz para ter certeza de que ela em si não lhe representava perigo – mas e os outros? E, do seu lado, ele a colocava em risco também. As pessoas que trabalhavam na Ordem eram conhecidas por terem a impetuosa capacidade de odiar quando eram traídas. Eles podiam hesitar um pouco na hora de lhe darem o troco, mas não teriam nenhuma dúvida antes de matá-la.

"Ei."

Sirius olhou para trás, viu Belatriz recém-saída do banho e enrolada numa toalha parada em pé ao lado da cama.

"Descanse um pouco, está bem? Esqueça tudo isso. Não sei em que pé as coisas ficam para você, mas Tom Riddle sabe sobre nós dois. Ele sempre soube."

E Sirius tinha se esquecido que Belatriz podia ler mentes e escutá-las muito bem, ainda que o barulho da água em seu crânio e as vozes dos vizinhos lá em baixo atrapalhassem um pouco.

"Ele vai tomar uma providência," isso não pretendia ser uma pergunta. Sirius estava afirmando.

"São dezessete," murmurou ela no ouvido dele, enquanto procurava suas roupas entre os lençóis e, tendo-as achado, voltou para o banheiro, que de tanto vapor parecia que as paredes haviam tomado uma forma gasosa.


	10. Anton Boulevard, 546, Highgate

10. Anton Boulevard, 546, Highgate 

_Oh, do you care,_

_I still feel for you_

_So aware,_

_What should be lost is there_

_Nightwish_

Em algum momento antes de acordar, ele viu Belatriz em seu sonho, e ele ainda sentia o cheiro da pele dela. Os cabelos despenteados estavam cheios de areia molhada, mais compridos do que na verdade eram, e ela usava uma camisa úmida de botões aberta por cima da calcinha. Ela estava bastante bonita, e havia um pouco de areia em seus tornozelos e nos pés nus. Ela não estava cheirando a maçã, e sim a maresia e a sol; sentara no colo de Sirius e lhe beijara o nariz, fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço com os dedos longos. Eles estavam vendo o pôr-do-sol em Hogsmeade, e ele podia escutar a arrebentação do mar nas colinas, mas não havia mar, nem vilarejo lá em baixo. No lugar que devia ser ocupado pelo mar havia uma tela branca de TV, do tamanho de um estádio de futebol. Quando Sirius olhou para o meio dela, viu apenas o próprio reflexo, e não o de Belatriz, como se ele estivesse abraçando o vazio.

Mas ele sentia carne sob suas mãos tépidas.

Em seguida ele foi para o telhado de uma casa, e a carne de Belatriz foi substituída pelo metal liso de um cata-vento. Agarrou-se ao cata-vento e, ao pé da parede, um buraco com um veleiro encalhado no fundo abria a boca para ele. Em seguida estava nu sobre uma cama junto a uma mulher que ele nunca vira antes, sentindo seu calor e imaginando, segundo os princípios de uma lógica onírica, que Belatriz estava em outro aposento da casa, observando-os pelo vídeo; de repente, um corvo veio se chocar contra a vidraça, e os cacos de vidro se espalharam pela cama como cubos de gelo, e Sirius, novamente vestido, inclinou-se para o pássaro.

O corvo arquejou. Jamie disse do chão: "Meu pescoço está doendo." E Sirius acordou antes de poder dizer "É porque está quebrado."

Ele acordou com a impressão de que o sonho circulava dentro dele como óleo no motor de um carro, espalhando sujeira no canto de seus olhos e em sua língua. Acordou com Dorcas ajoelhada em cima dele, as mãos em seus ombros. Ela estava dizendo: "Está tudo bem, tudo bem," num leve sussurro.

Ele estava bem ciente de suas pernas contra as dele quando disse "O quê?"

"Está tudo bem," disse ela. "Foi só um sonho."

O quarto estava escuro feito breu, mas a luz explodia por trás da pesada cortina. "Que horas são?" Perguntou ele.

Dorcas se levantou. "São três horas da tarde de segunda-feira."

"Eu dormi dezesseis horas?"

"Lembra da Uzi? Pois é."

"Você já falou com Gideão e Dumbledore? Mostrou a eles a metralhadora? Mais alguma novidade?"

"Um monte. Mas elas podem esperar. Você está bem?"

"Sim. Ouça, vou tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa limpa, comer um sanduíche. Depois vou para a Ordem."

Sirius conseguiu se por de pé. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e abriu a torneira. Saiu, tirou as roupas e voltou para o chuveiro. A ducha estava quente e ele foi aumentando a temperatura. Saiu do banho depois de uns vinte minutos e se enxugou devagar, as narinas ainda impregnadas do odor de areia e mar de seu sonho e mais um cheiro amargo que ele custou a identificar. Em algum lugar do vapor do banho, Sirius disse a si mesmo, encontrava-se a resposta, o alívio, o ponto de apoio necessário para superar a próxima etapa – fosse ela qual fosse – e deixar tudo isso para trás. Mas o vapor se dissipou e restou apenas ele, o banheiro e o cheiro de queimado.

Ele enrolou a toalha na cintura, entrou na cozinha e deu com Dorcas carbonizando um bife no fogão. Dorcas costumava cozinhar uma vez a cada ano bissexto, sem o menor sucesso. Se dependesse dela, trocaria sua cozinha por um balcão de comida para viagem.

Instintivamente, ele levantou a toalha para cobrir a cicatriz e passou o braço em volta do próprio corpo para fechar o gás. Ela se voltou em seus braços, o peito contra o dele e – o que revelava bem o seu estado de espírito – Sirius afastou-a de si para ver se não havia outros estragos no fogão.

"O que fiz de errado?" Dorcas perguntou.

"Acho que o primeiro erro foi acender o fogão."

Ela bateu na nuca dele. "Vai demorar um bocado antes de me pegarem cozinhando de novo para você."

"E dizem que o Natal é só uma vez por ano," ele deu as costas para o fogão e a surpreendeu o olhando como se olha para uma criancinha andando à beira de uma piscina. "Obrigado pelo gesto. Mesmo."

Ela deu de ombros, continuou olhando para ele; os olhos cor de chuva estavam quentes e ligeiramente úmidos. "Você está precisando de um abraço, Sirius?"

"Ah, sim," ele respondeu.

Tinha vezes que Dorcas era tudo que havia de bom. Era como o primeiro sabor da primavera nas tardes de sábado quando a gente tem dez anos, como a boca da noite na praia, no verão, quando a areia está numa temperatura agradável e as ondas têm a cor do uísque. Seu abraço era firme, seu corpo pleno e macio, e seu coração batia rapidamente contra o peito nu de Sirius.

Ele é que tomou a iniciativa de se afastar. "Bem..." ele disse.

Dorcas sorriu. "Você está todo molhado, Black. Minha blusa ficou toda encharcada." Ela deu um passo para trás.

"Às vezes isso acontece quando a gente toma banho."

Ele subiu novamente e quando voltou, poucos minutos depois, estava vestindo um suéter vermelho tamanho grande e calça jeans.

Dorcas veio da pia da cozinha ao seu encontro com um sanduíche num prato. "Acho que não corro riscos com pratos frios."

"Você não tentou cozinhá-lo ou coisa assim, não é?"

Ela lhe lançou aquele olhar.

Sirius compreendeu a mensagem e pegou o sanduíche. Ela sentou do outro lado do sofá enquanto ele comia. Presunto e queijo. Um pouco carregado na mostarda, mas fora isso, estava ótimo. "Qual é a versão de Gideão?"

"A mesma que a sua. A diferença é que ele vai vasculhar tudo que puder sobre a arma de qualquer maneira."

Ele balançou a cabeça, continuando a mastigar.

Dorcas disse: "Mas guardei minha versão para ser apresentada hoje. Ela vai suplantar a sua, Sirius."

Sirius deu de ombros, mastigou mais um pouco e ela tirou o sanduíche de perto dele. "Oh! Que garota brava."

"É por isso que somos uma dupla, Black. Porque você está sempre errado e eu estou sempre certa. Deve haver equilíbrio entre as coisas."

"Gideão está do meu lado."

"Tem mais uma coisa. Jamie."

Sirius pigarreou e curvou-se para frente na poltrona. "Quando isso vai acabar?"

"Está só começando."

"Espere aqui."

Ele subiu depressa, chegou bem a tempo de vomitar o sanduíche na privada. Deu a descarga e ficou um bom tempo ajoelhado nos ladrilhos frios; o banheiro cheirava a xampu, a fumaça e a medo. Era a terceira vez, em três noites, que ele vomitava. Talvez estivesse ficando com bulimia. Ao descer as escadas, escutou Dorcas dizendo: "Estava tão ruim assim?"

Sirius tentou pensar em alguma coisa engraçada para dizer, mas não veio nada em sua mente. Ele passou a mão no rosto, depois foi à geladeira e bebeu leite pelo gargalo. A metade da garrafa. Sentiu o líquido revirando e batendo contra as paredes de seu estômago. Ficou um tempo parado, até ter certeza de que não iria regurgitar o leite também.

"Sabe," disse Dorcas lá da sala. "Você é o cara mais sensível que eu já conheci. Quer ouvir o resto agora ou mais tarde?"

Ele sentou no sofá e balançou a cabeça.

"Smith foi achado ontem a noite numa floresta, na divisa entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia." Ela não disse 'morto' mas era uma questão de ligar os pontos.

O cara estava desaparecido há mais de dois meses. Dois dias depois da morte de Jamie, eles localizaram sua casa em Liverpool e foram até lá, dando de cara com um aposento que podia ter sido um dia uma sala, mas que naquele momento lembrava muito uma casa após a passagem de um F5.

Mas, mesmo assim, Dorcas acrescentou: "Morto, com a boca escancarada e com chaveiros no lugar dos órgãos."

"Chaveiros?"

"Sim, centenas deles. Recolhemos alguns e levamos para a Ordem."

"Chaveiros," disse ele.

Não se podia aparatar na Ordem por motivos lógicos. Dorcas tinha um Volaré verde-escuro, o Vomosntro. Fizeram o trajeto até Berkeley Street em menos de dez minutos. A cidade estava vazia. Era um feriado para os trouxas, alguma coisa relacionada à rainha que Sirius não conseguia se lembrar. Todo mundo resolvera viajar. Durante o trajeto, Sirius e Dorcas viram algo cujo privilégio a poucos londrinos foi dado ver – espaços vagos para estacionar. Em cada um deles Sirius pedia a Dorcas que parasse, estacionasse e depois saísse, só para ver como se sentia numa situação dessas.

Entraram na Ashford Street e se acharam numa rua estreita e cheia de antigos galpões abandonados. Na década de oitenta havia funcionado ali um mercado, e por aquela mesma rua transitavam pessoas de todas as idades e abarrotavam-se caminhões de peixe em fila única. A Ordem havia monopolizado os galpões da esquerda para transformar na sede, de modo que se alguém chegava perto da Ashford Street, tinha uma repentina dor-de-barriga ou um desejo incontrolável de passar direto.

Sirius e Dorcas entraram, e o olho móvel de Moody deu uma guinada na órbita e se voltou na direção da porta.

"Agora ele vai querer," disse Moody.

"O que é que eu vou querer?" Perguntou Sirius, tirando o casaco.

"Não estamos falando de você," retrucou Moody. Ele apontou o dedo na direção de Tiago, que estava analisando os impressos que Sirius recebera com tanta atenção que não parecia estar respirando. "Ele não está querendo fazer uma despedida de solteiro."

"Humm," fez Sirius. Dorcas jogou o sobretudo em cima do casaco dele, na cadeira.

Beijo apareceu trazendo um caderno de anotações amassado. Ele atirou o caderno na mesa, e o caderno bateu na mão de Moody. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse feito aquilo, alguém teria acabado morto. Mas Moody não se incomodaria mesmo que Beijo tivesse atirado água quente em sua mão. A vida é assim, o que se pode fazer?

"Esse seu parceiro, hein, Dorcas..." disse Beijo.

"Agora você entende porquê eu pedi para trabalhar com Lupin?" Disse ela, sorrindo e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Essa Dorcas era muito engraçada.

"Anne estava recebendo fotos," disse Sirius, enquanto Dorcas, Beijo e um Dédalo recém-surgido com o nariz vermelho como se tivesse tido um acesso de espirros sentaram-se à mesa. Gideão veio logo atrás de Dédalo e mal havia encostado a bunda na cadeira, acendeu um charuto. "Alguém verificou o endereço de Jamie Parkers aqui?"

Todos olharam para Tiago, agora analisando alguma coisa no chão.

"Anton Boulevard, 546, Highgate," disse Tiago do fundo da sala. Sirius se inclinou para ver o que estava no chão. Eram os chaveiros, espalhados aos pés dele em saquinhos ensangüentados. "Foi onde ela ficou morando quando voltou da Irlanda," ele pegou os saquinhos e começou a arremessá-los numa caixa.

"No momento a casa está fechada," disse Gideão, soltando um pouco de fumaça pelos cantos da boca. "Conseguimos ontem o certificado de óbito do pai dela. Ela era sozinha."

"A não ser por Smith," murmurou Dédalo, o rosto parecendo turvo por trás da fumaça de Gideão.

Beijo se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Dorcas pegou o caderno que ele deixara na mesa e abriu.

"Smith Parkers, vinte e quatro anos, um metro e setenta e oito, branco, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos. Trabalhava como mensageiro no Ministério, filho de um bruxo com uma trouxa. Querem rir? Ele tentou cortar os pulsos quando Jamie se mudou para a Irlanda."

Beijo voltou com uma garrafa de cidra na mão. Gideão o olhou, molhou os lábios, apagou o charuto e foi até a cozinha.

"Então ele não foi para a Irlanda com ela," disse Sirius.

"Ele entrou em depressão, perdeu tudo e mais um pouco e, alguns meses depois que Jamie voltou, ele arrumou o emprego no Ministério. Um mês depois, desapareceu."

"Para quem ele trabalhava no Ministério?" Perguntou Tiago. Agora que tinha erguido a cabeça e seu rosto recebia um pouco de luz que a janela filtrava, Sirius percebia uma vermelhidão e um cansaço em seus olhos.

Dorcas folheou o caderno. "Era o mensageiro no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia."

Tiago deu um sorriso morto. "O Departamento de Lúcio Malfoy."

Dorcas escreveu alguma coisa no caderno e o fechou. "Isso está virando uma bola de neve."

Gideão voltou com um sanduíche do tamanho de um balaço na mão e Lupin e Pedro chegaram. Moody os lançou um olhar seco com seu olho fixo.

"Sinto muito, Alastor," disse Lupin com a voz macia. Ele trazia uma outra caixa.

"A reunião começou há..."

"Senta aí, Aluado," Beijo indicou a cadeira vaga a sua frente, onde estivera apoiando os pés. Depois franziu o cenho para Moody, cujo olho azul-elétrico fixou-se nele.

Lupin não se sentou. Ao invés disso, colocou a caixa no centro da mesa, obrigando Dorcas a descruzar os tornozelos e colocá-los no chão, e em seguida meteu a mão dentro dela e deixou cair na mesa um punhado de...

"Adesivos de pára-choque," disse ele.

Sirius se inclinou na mesa e espalhou-os para que pudessem ver melhor. Sim, adesivos de pára-choque, dezenas deles, milhares. Lupin emborcou a caixa e deixou o resto cair. Sirius sentiu Pedro deslizar a seu lado, pondo-se entre ele e Dorcas. Os adesivos criavam sobre a mesa uma mistura colorida de pretos, vermelhos, azuis e tons irisados brilhantes. Contemplando aquele monte de adesivos, Sirius tinha a impressão de se encontrar num universo cheio de rabugice, conceitos ocos e busca desesperada de uma fórmula chocante:

CARINHO SIM, DROGA NÃO; SOU A FAVOR DA ESCOLHA E VOTO; AME SUA MÃE; NÃO SE PODE RECUSAR UMA CRIANÇA; ADORO ENGARRAFAMENTOS; SE NÃO GOSTA DE COMO DIRIJO DISQUE 0800- BEBA-MIJO; SE EU SOU UMA TARTARUGA, SUA MULHER É UMA LESMA; VOTE EM TED KENEDY E JOGUE UMA LOIRA NA ÁGUA; SE VOCÊ É CONTRA O ABORTO, NÃO O FAÇA; MEU CHEFE É UM CARPINTEIRO JUDEU; ESTOU GASTANDO A HERANÇA DE MEU FILHO; SE VOCÊ É RICO E BONITO, BUZINE; O ÓDIO NÃO É UM VALOR FAMILIAR; MERGULHADORES VÃO FUNDO; EU PREFERIA ESTAR PESCANDO; FODA-SE; MEU FILHO É O PRIMEIRO DA CLASSE; TENHA UM BOM DIA, BABACA; LIBERTEM O TIBETE; LIBERTEM MANDELA; LIBERTEM O HAITI; AJUDEM A SOMÁLIA...

...e mais outros tantos.

"Recebi hoje pelo correio," Lupin falou.

"Que loucura," disse Dorcas.

"É, acho que esse é o termo," disse Tiago. "Você consegue ver um ponto comum nessa tralha toda?" Perguntou a Lupin.

"Para mim estes adesivos são como os impressos," disse ele.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Eles querem que partilhemos do mal-estar pós-moderno. Do tipo: o mundo está perdido e não tem conserto, milhares de vozes gritam bobagens umas às outras e nenhuma delas tem o menor efeito sobre qualquer das demais; entre nós é impossível qualquer comunicação, não existe conhecimento adquirido coletivamente, nem um sistema de explicação global. Essas crianças desaparecem todos os dias e a gente diz 'Que coisa horrível. Me passe o sal'." Ele olhou para os outros, os olhos cor de caramelo derretido tão tranqüilos que chegavam a ser apáticos. "Vocês acham que tem a ver?"

"Talvez," disse Sirius.

"Você fala bonito, rapaz," disse Gideão.

"Sim, tem a ver," comentou Pedro.

Dorcas balançou a cabeça. "Bobagem."

"Como?"

"Bobagem," disse ela. "Talvez tenha um pouco disso, mas não é o essencial da mensagem. Lupin, lembre-se de que estamos lidando com Tom Riddle, e ele odeia trouxas, e essa sua hipótese os coloca num pedestal," ela coçou a nuca brevemente, o tempo de suspirar como se aquilo tudo estivesse cansando sua beleza. "Tom matou Jamie, e estava apenas esperando a hora de agir, ou antes, estava planejando a coisa há seis anos. Não foi daí que partimos?"

Ele fez que sim.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou-o por um instante. "Do que, em sua vida, você não consegue abrir mão?"

"Como?"

"Seu vício."

Lupin sorriu e desviou o olhar, ligeiramente embaraçado. "Livros."

"Livros," disse Beijo Fenwick rindo.

Lupin voltou-separa ele e perguntou suavemente: "Que tem de errado nisso?"

"Nada. Nada," respondeu Beijo com um gesto displicente.

"Que tipo de livros?" Perguntou Dorcas.

"Os mais estranhos," disse Lupin um tanto timidamente. "_Dentes e Garras, Através da Noite, Sete Dragões, sete pedaços_..."

"E se eles fossem proibidos?" Perguntou Dorcas.

"Eu desobedeceria à lei."

"Que rebelde," disse Gideão Prewett. "Estou impressionado."

O olho de Moody continuava fitando Beijo. Então ele o retirou e o afundou no copo com água de Dédalo.

"E você, Gideão?"

"Comida," disse Gideão dando tapinhas na barriga. "Não comida saudável, mas uma boa comida que faz mal ao coração. Bife, costela de porco, ovos, frango frito e molho."

"Estou chocado," comentou Beijo, no que os cantos da boca de Pedro caíram enquanto suas sobrancelhas se erguiam numa careta impressionada.

"Dane-se," disse Gideão. "Isso só me abre o apetite."

"Beijo?"

"Bebida," disse ele. E fez questão de frisar: "Álcool."

"Sirius?"

"Sexo."

"Você é um devasso, Black," disse Beijo, dando um sorriso sinistro.

"Muito bem," disse Dorcas. "Essas são as coisas que nos mantêm vivos, que tornam a vida tolerável. Livros, bebidas, comida, álcool e sexo. Nós somos isso," ela tornou a por os pés na mesa, sobre os adesivos ainda espalhados pelo tampo. "E ele? O que é essencial para ele?"

"Matar," disse Sirius, em coro com Beijo e Dédalo.

"É isso que eu imagino," disse ela.

"Então," disse Lupin. "Se ele ficou sem isso durante seis anos..."

"Ele não agüentaria," disse Moody, sorrindo para Dorcas de um modo que raramente sorria para as pessoas. "De jeito nenhum."

"Mas ele cometia os assassinatos discretamente," continuou Dorcas, levantando o polegar por cima do ombro e indicando a pilha de impressos lá no fundo, onde Tiago estivera sentado. "Até agora."

"Ele andou matando crianças," murmurou Gideão, os olhos vidrados na fumaça do próprio charuto.

"Durante seis anos. Ou mais," disse Dorcas.

"Como nos velhos tempos," disse Sirius.

Tiago sorriu, tamborilando na aba do boné. "Como nos velhos tempos."

"O que você acha? Como quando você tentava emocionar Lílian com seu focinho gelado e olhar de animal abandonado."

Tiago parou de sorrir, como se alguém que Sirius não pudesse ver tivesse chegado por trás na calçada e lhe dito algo no ouvido, o fazendo concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Estava tentando convencê-lo de fazer a despedida de solteiro quando Lupin, Pedro, Beijo e Gideão saíram para a rua, suas silhuetas recortadas na noite azul e sem estrelas. Eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa, e os cabelos finos de Pedro, um tanto arrepiados, o faziam imaginar o enorme punho de Beijo os desarrumando enquanto pressionava-lhe a cabeça para baixo. Olhando-os assim, não estavam muito distantes de adolescentes grandes demais e precoces cujas barbas cobriam seus pomos-de-adão.

Tornou a olhar para Tiago e percebeu que ele estava o observando.

"Você nunca parou para pensar por que não foi ao contrário?" Perguntou Tiago.

"Porque não faço o tipo de Lílian," respondeu Sirius, encostando o gargalo da garrafa de cidra na boca e inclinando a cabeça para trás.

"Você faz o tipo de qualquer mulher, Almofadinhas," retrucou Tiago, ligeiramente sério.

Certa vez ele tivera uma discussão séria com Ivy por causa de uma merda dessas. Haviam chego tarde de um casamento, ele estava cansando, com fome, porque a única coisa que tinha comido a noite toda tinham sido as azeitonas dentro dos drinks, não porque não tivesse comida suficiente na festa ou porque ela estava ruim, mas simplesmente porque ele se esquecera de comer, e todo aquele champanhe servido em copos cheirando a pano úmido estava começando a fazer com que o ar ao seu redor ondulasse. Ele gostaria muito de tirar a roupa e ir para a cama, mas Ivy gostaria muito de lhe dizer algumas coisas. Ela fechou a porta com mais força que o necessário e Sirius virou-se para a olhar.

"Odeio isso, Sirius. Isso me deixa doente," dissera ela.

"Podemos falar disso amanhã..."

"Não. Falaremos disso agora."

"Minha cabeça está..."

"Dane-se a sua cabeça, Sirius. E dane-se você também."

Ele franziu a testa e foi até ela. "Ivy, o que é isso?"

"E danem-se aquelas mulheres. E a forma como elas ficaram no salão quase abaixando as calcinhas quando você entrou."

"Escute," disse Sirius para Tiago, "Não foi ao contrário porque ela amava você. É simples assim."

"Simples assim," repetiu Tiago. Em seguida, sem o menor aviso, ficou de pé. "Me responda uma coisa, Sirius: Lílian não é a mulher mais bonita que você já viu?"

Sirius. Aquilo estava ficando sério.

"Cara, você já está bêbado," disse Sirius, e riu.

Há alguns anos atrás, quando Hogwarts era uma cintilação menos forte em suas memórias, como verniz secando numa parede, Tiago chegara na casa de Sirius de mãos dadas com Lílian e um anel de ouro fino no anelar direito. Naquela época ela era tão bonita e os dois pareciam tão satisfeitos que até fazia você acreditar que existiam coisas que valessem a pena no mundo.

"Responda."

No dia em que Alfardo falecera, Sirius fora até a janela de seu quarto e vira que o céu estava da cor de papel de jornal molhado. Eram mais ou menos dez da manhã, seu tio tinha morrido enquanto dormia e, enquanto Andrômeda falava que ele havia lhe deixado toda a herança, Sirius imaginava como deveria ser morrer dormindo, se Alfardo estava tendo algum sonho que fora interrompido de repente, como quando se desliga uma televisão no meio da transmissão do jogo. Então olhou mais uma vez o céu e teve certeza de que o dia não amanhecera assim – ele era assim. Quando entrou no banheiro para molhar o rosto, ele era todo branco, com sombras escuras nos cantos, o alumínio das torneiras era metálico e frio. No trajeto até o cemitério, as calçadas eram cinza-escuro, mas não tão escuro quanto a casca das árvores ou dos fios elétricos. No cemitério, as pessoas eram negras e seus rostos brancos como o mármore das lápides. Os olhos e os cabelos de Lílian entre os outros eram como uma chama viva no escuro, um borrão de cores eletrizantes numa fotografia preta e branca, e, quando ela o abraçou, foi como mergulhar, por alguns gloriosos segundos, nessas cores.

"Não," disse Sirius.

Tiago ficou o olhando, talvez sorrindo, Sirius não soube dizer, porque a luz do poste era interrompida pela cabeça dele, que movia-se lentamente para o lado. "Não? Ora, você é muito exigente."

O bar era pequeno, acanhado, e a borracha preta do assoalho cheirava a cerveja rançosa, fuligem úmida e suor. No entanto, nos fundos, depois da portinhola estilo faroeste, havia a maior concentração de _veelas_ por metro quadrado de Londres. Elas ficavam cantando, dançando em cima do palco, rindo e lendo sua mente. E você ficava bebendo, dançando em cima do palco com elas, e sendo levado aos poucos a um delírio apenas superficialmente excitante e que quando passava o deixava com uma febre de no mínimo 39º, acompanhada de perto por distúrbios nos reflexos, dores musculares agudas e uma sede estúpida. Era isso que as _veelas_ faziam com seu corpo, e por mais que as conseqüências não fossem agradáveis, os homens sempre achavam que valia a pena, porque o bar vivia sempre muito lotado.

Quando eles entraram pela segunda portinhola, a voz melodiosa de uma _veela_ que parecia ter passado gelo na garganta ressonava pelo ambiente, acariciando os ouvidos dos homens, que a olhavam como se ela fosse a última das mulheres no mundo. Outras sete a rodeavam, três de cada lado e uma sentada em baixo, e elas moviam o corpo numa coreografia modorral e hipnótica.

O garçom atrás do balcão era um senhor da velha-guarda com quase tantas cicatrizes no rosto quanto Twooney. Ele tinha aquele rosto entediado, sem expressão, de quem já ouvira absolutamente tudo e havia anos tinha opinião formada sobre quase tudo. Olhando para Beijo, ergueu uma sobrancelha cansada. "Que é que você vai querer, amigo?"

"Burrice, burrice, burrice," disse alguém lá atrás. "É coisa dos Jungle. Converse com um deles e você não vai mais ter dúvidas."

"Converse você, porra! Converse você."

"Qual o assunto da discussão intelectual no fundo do bar?" Beijo disse.

O garçom passou um pano no balcão à frente deles enquanto se sentavam.

"Roy – o cara em pé com o copo de cerveja na mão – diz que a culpa do crime que aconteceu por esses dias é dos Jungle. Eles estão apostando para ver."

"Ei, Roy," gritou alguém. "Os Jungle só fazem usar roupas pretas, pendurar cruzes no pescoço e cortar os pulsos de vez em quando. Você viu o corpo dela? Não, não, cara, deixe os jungle fora disso."

"Se eu não estivesse acostumado a isso, me sentiria incomodado," Pedro disse.

"A gente podia eliminar todos eles, quem sabe ganharíamos uma medalha por isso?" disse Beijo.

"Para quê desperdiçar tempo?" disse Sirius.

O garçom estava esperando. "Desculpe, Tommy," disse Beijo. "Cinco cervejas e um uísque."

Quem não o conhecesse iria achar que ele havia feito o pedido para todo mundo. Mas Sirius não. "Uma cerveja," pediu.

"Para mim também," Lupin disse.

Na outra ponta do bar, Roy – a barriga branca e peluda saindo de uma camiseta azul empapada de suor – estava contando em voz alta cédulas de dinheiro e as jogando na mesa uma a uma mais rápido que uma mensagem de Morse enviada de um navio que estivesse indo a pique. "Foram os Jungle, esfolem minha cara no asfalto se não foram."

Alguém riu nos fundos. Tem sempre alguma pessoa que ri.

Pobre Roy. Sirius tentou visualizar como ficaria a cara dele depois de ter dado uma esfregadinha no cimento. Anne podia ter sido morta por um maníaco, por um ex-namorado descontrolado e ciumento, por Tom Riddle, mas evidentemente os Jungle não tinham nada a ver com o assunto. O homem que dissera isso estava certo, a pessoa que entrara na casa de Anne enquanto ela preparava o jantar não parecia gostar de cruzes no pescoço, nem de cortar os pulsos de vez em quando; a pessoa que matara Anne queria fazer com que ela sofresse, que pagasse penosamente por algum erro que cometera.

Beijo olhou por um instante para Roy, parecendo pensar algo muito próximo do que Sirius pensava. "Ótima teoria a da Dorcas," disse ele. Tommy colocou as cinco cervejas e o uísque na frente dele, e foi pegar as outras. O uísque sumiu na garganta de Beijo antes que Sirius tivesse tempo de vê-lo pegar o copo. Ele abarcou com a mão uma das canecas geladas e quando retomou a fala já tinha tomado um quarto de litro. "Gelada," disse ele. "Minha teoria é a seguinte: com gente desse tipo deve-se pensar sempre o pior. O que jamais rondaria nossos sonhos, o que nos causa repulsa." Ele enxugou o que sobrara da primeira caneca.

Sirius sempre se sentia como uma Advanse 369 com uma bigorna presa na ponta perseguindo uma Comet 260 quando tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Beijo num bar.

Tommy colocou uma cerveja para ele, para Lupin e para Pedro, uma soda para Tiago e mais uma dose no copo de Beijo.

"Beijo," disse Lupin, passando o polegar pela superfície resfriada de sua caneca. "Se Snape realmente se redimiu, por que ele falou tão pouco sobre os Comensais da Morte? Por que não informou quantos eram, onde se escondiam, o que planejavam?"

Beijo engoliu o segundo uísque em algum momento enquanto Sirius piscava. "Porque eles não sabiam."

Tiago balançou a cabeça daquele seu jeito irônico de quem não acredita em nada do que escuta, mas evita discutir. Naquela noite havia uma coisa diferente nos olhos dele que Sirius nunca tinha visto antes, mas que o deixava com a sensação esquisita de que se tocasse em Tiago, sua mão levaria um choque. Talvez ele tivesse se desentendido com Lílian.

"Não sabiam?" perguntou Sirius. Pedro ainda não tinha visto sua cerveja no balcão porque estava virado para o palco.

Beijo balançou a cabeça. "Ele foi submetido a um Veritaserum e só conseguimos extrair dele o que ele mesmo havia dito cinco minutos antes: 'Tom Riddle não nos deixava saber quem eram seus Comensais, só nós sabíamos o que éramos.'" Ele atacou a segunda caneca. "Na minha opinião acho que Severus não era um bom Comensal, e Tom no fundo sabia disso e não contava tudo o que pretendia para ele."

"Dizem que ele sabe de tudo," comentou Sirius.

Silêncio.

"Quem é que diz isso?" perguntou Tiago.

Sirius ficou o olhando por um tempo, tentando se lembrar onde ouvira aquilo. Quando se lembrou, outra coisa veio em sua mente: eram dezessete Comensais. "Acho que foi Dorcas," mentiu ele, observando Beijo tomar o resto da segunda cerveja.

"Como ela sabe?"

"Porque ela é a Dorcas," foi Beijo quem respondeu, enquanto a terceira cerveja lhe descia goela abaixo. Pôs a caneca na mesa, enxugou a boca com um guardanapo. Chamou por Tommy e agitou o braço como um treinador de quadribol que estimula um artilheiro a aproveitar a brecha. Tommy trouxe mais uma dose de uísque. Beijo levantou a mão, acabou com aquela dose e Tommy ficou em pé esperando para servir mais uma. Beijo balançou a cabeça, Tommy lhe serviu mais uma e depois foi embora.

Tiago agora estava olhando fixamente para a _veela_ cantando no palco. Quando Pedro a estava admirando, ela não pareceu ter reparado, mas bastou Tiago se virar um pouquinho em sua direção, os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, e no instante seguinte ela havia descido do palco e estava indo direto para eles, os olhos azuis-néon parecendo lâmpadas em suas órbitas.

Sirius sentiu Pedro aspirar e expirar ruidosamente ao seu lado. Beijo liquidou a quarta cerveja e Sirius teve a impressão de que seriam obrigados a levá-lo para casa.

"Janinni," disse Beijo à _veela_, como se saudasse uma rainha ou algo do tipo, enquanto Pedro a seguia com o olhar meio desconfiado, meio admirado.

Janinni parou atrás de Tiago e ele levantou a mão com a aliança. Ela riu e tirou a aliança do dedo dele com a boca. "Nada disso funciona aqui, meu rapaz," disse ela com sua voz ressonante, acariciando-lhe as costas.

Sirius já vira um pirata ter convulsões porque uma veela alisara seus cabelos. Mas para um homem comum até que Tiago estava resistindo bem; ele meramente piscou e voltou a cabeça para frente, para olhar Lupin e Sirius. Então, depois de uns dois minutos, Beijo riu sacudindo os ombros, e Tiago fechou os olhos e arfou como se fosse desfalecer.

"Essas criaturas..." disse Beijo, colocando a quinta caneca vazia sobre o balcão. "Pare de resistir, seu babaca, é muito pior. Ei, Black, conte a ele do que uma _veela_ é capaz."

Sirius sorriu, inclinando-se para Tiago e, ao fazer isso, sentindo o perfume de Janinni: Arpège e feminilidade, intenso, complexo e sexy como os diabos. "Elas sobem em cima de você, primeiro deixam que sinta a pele delas, o cheiro delas, e isso faz com que coisas surjam na sua mente, coisas boas, porque desse modo você não sente os dentes dela em seu pescoço, e enquanto ela dilacera sua garganta você sente como se sua pele fosse algodão. Não dói nada, Pontas, muito pelo contrário, você morre achando que foi de prazer." Ele afastou a gola da blusa e mostrou a Tiago uma pequena mancha marrom-clara sobre a pele que mais parecia um sinal. "Acho que ela não apreciou muito o meu gosto."

"Você tinha bebido gasolina?"

"Absinto."

Todos riram, exceto Tiago. Ele estava num estado de letargia que lembrava o de um dopado. Gotas minúsculas de suor brotavam de suas têmporas, onde a mão de Janinni tinha estado enquanto Sirius narrava o que acontecia entre quatro paredes quando se estava com uma _veela_.

"E se ele não resistir?" perguntou Lupin.

Sirius deu de ombros e tomou um gole da cerveja. Colocou-a sobre a bancada. "Aí ele vai ter a melhor noite da vida dele."

Beijo deu uma gargalhada e fez um gesto para Janinni. "Esqueça esse aí, minha querida, você vai se decepcionar."

Janinni lançou um olhar avaliador ao rosto de Tiago, depois o levantou pelo queixo, abriu sua boca com as unhas do polegar e do indicador, os olhos turvos dele a fitando com confusão, e quando ela o beijou Sirius viu com clareza o sangue circulando depressa nas veias que pularam no pescoço e nas mãos de Tiago, como se ele fosse uma panela de pressão viva.

"Ei, ei," precipitou-se ele, mas Beijo colocou a mão em seu peito o impedindo de intervir.

Algumas pessoas gritaram lá atrás, uma taça caiu no chão e se espatifou, Lupin levou a mão à boca e pigarreou. Tommy passou pelo balcão, esvaziou a caneca de Tiago na pia e a encheu novamente com um líquido alaranjado brilhante, repondo o uísque de Beijo em seguida.

Janinni se afastou de Tiago e foi até Beijo. "Eu não ia me decepcionar," disse bem devagar, e Sirius achou tê-la visto arreganhar os dentes.

"Ora, minha querida," disse Beijo com a voz retesada , mas ela já havia ido embora.

Pedro saltou para trás quando Tiago despencou do banco para o piso, fazendo o ruído de um livro batendo no chão.

"Pontas?" disse Lupin, inclinando-se para além da borda do balcão.

Beijo disse alguma coisa na língua dos bêbados, apontando para o líquido alaranjado no copo perto da mão de Sirius. Sirius pegou o copo e abaixou-se para ver Tiago, perguntando-se que fim Janinni havia dado à aliança, quando viu Tiago a cuspindo. Ela parecia mais fina e menos dourada em meio à soda expelida por ele, e Sirius surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Tiago estava tremendo, sorrindo e lagrimando ao mesmo tempo.

"Odeio isso," disse Dorcas. "Eu... odeio... isso."

"Acho que você está com uma aparência horrível," respondeu Sirius.

Ela lhe lançou aquele olhar assassino e voltou a mexer vigorosamente na barra de sua saia, no banco traseiro do táxi.

Dorcas usava saias com a mesma freqüência com que cozinhava, mas ele nunca se decepcionava. E, por mais que ela reclamasse, ele não achava que a coisa fosse tão dolorosa quanto ela queira fazer crer. Houve reflexão demais na maneira como se vestiu para que o resultado fosse outro que não "Uau!". Ela estava com uma túnica de veludo verde profundo que tinha fendas até a cintura e saia preta de camurça. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás quando ela saíra de casa, mas haviam deslizado para o lado direito de seu rosto no trajeto até o carro. Quando ela levantava os olhos e o olhava, aquilo doía. A saia era tão apertada que devia ter sido preciso de uma calçadeira para vesti-la, e Dorcas ficava o tempo todo puxando a bainha para ficar mais à vontade, contorcendo-se no banco traseiro do táxi. O espetáculo, afinal de contas, não era difícil de suportar.

Ele estava com um casaco preto trespassado por debaixo da capa e luvas de cetim que o faziam se sentir em meados do século dezoito. O casaco era apertado demais na altura do quadril para o gosto metropolitano, mas a moda em geral trata melhor os homens, e só bastava a ele desabotoá-lo.

"Você está ótima," comentou Sirius, desviando os olhos para a janela.

"Sei que estou ótima," disse ela de mau humor. "Só queria descobrir quem desenhou esta saia, porque tenho certeza de que foi um homem; eu o enfiaria nela, e em dois tempos ele ficaria sem os bagos."

O táxi os deixou na esquina. Antes que o carro parasse totalmente, o motorista olhou para trás e perguntou, perturbado: "É aqui mesmo?"

"É aqui," disse Sirius, compreendendo o espanto do homem. Mesmo que tivessem simulado uma conversa sobre um baile a fantasia, era muito estranho que ele acontecesse ali no meio do nada, quando tudo que se via na rua era um camburão de lixo, uma cabine telefônica, um bar com cartazes rasgados e sujos e prédios decadentes.

Sirius lhe pagou, eles desceram do carro, e assim que o táxi sumiu ele abriu a porta da cabine e Dorcas entrou. Sirius pressionou-a contra o vidro do outro lado quando entrou e fechou a porta.

"Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia," disse a voz de uma mulher depois que Dorcas discou. "Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita."

"Dorcas Meadowes," disse Sirius, "Sirius Black." Ele olhou para Dorcas.

"Reunião?"

"Reunião," repetiu Sirius ao fone.

Eles pegaram os crachás na saída de moedas e prenderam às roupas enquanto a cabine ia descendo e uma luz dourada e suave ia banhando seu chão.

O Ministério estava cheio como bolsa de valores em dia de cotação alta. Havia filas nos elevadores e os bruxos olhavam seus relógios impacientes. Sirius e Dorcas atravessaram com dificuldade o hall e tiveram de esperar quase dez minutos até conseguirem entrar no elevador e ir para o nível dois.

No nível dois as coisas andavam mais tranqüilas. Bubba já estava os esperando na porta do Quartel General dos Aurores, encostado à parede e de tornozelos cruzados. Bubba era um verdadeiro anacronismo naquele mundo – odiava tudo e todos, à exceção de Sirius, Andrômeda e Dorcas, mas, ao contrário de muita gente com a mesma tendência, ele não perdia tempo pensando nisso. Ele não escrevia cartas para a redação do _Profeta Diário_ nem cartas raivosas ao presidente do Ministério, nem formava grupos, nem organizava manifestações ou considerava o ódio senão um aspecto absolutamente natural de seu mundo, como respirar ou tossir. Bubba tinha tanta consciência de si mesmo quanto um carburador, e prestava ainda menos atenção nos outros, a menos que atravessassem seu caminho. Ele tinha um metro e noventa de altura, por cento e cinco quilos de adrenalina pura e raiva difusa. E seria capaz de matar qualquer um que o olhasse atravessado.

Ele foi ao encontro de Sirius e Dorcas assim que eles saíram do elevador. Estava mascando uma massa de chiclete do tamanho de um frango, fazendo bolas tão grandes que as pessoas tinham de passar pela beira do corredor. Disse "Olá" e começou a fazer mais uma bola.

"Olá," disse Dorcas, num barítono profundo que combinava com a voz dele. Ela passou o braço pela cintura dele e o abraçou. "Meu Deus, Bubba, você está com um fuzil de assalto russo embaixo do casaco ou apenas feliz em me ver?"

Bubba corou e por um instante seu rosto gorducho resplandeceu feito o de um menino angelical. Um menino de escola capaz de colocar nitroglicerina nos banheiros, mas ainda assim um menino. "Tire ela de mim, Black."

Dorcas levantou a cabeça e mordiscou a ponta de sua orelha. "Bubba, você é o homem de que eu preciso."

Ele deu um risinho. Aquele monstro psicopata de maus modos sorriu e a afastou delicadamente. Ao fazer isso, ele parecia o Leão Medroso do Mágico de Oz. "Pare com isso, sua prostituta," ele disse e depois olhou para ver se ela tinha se ofendido.

Ela viu seu ar de preocupação e foi sua vez de sorrir, a mão sobre a boca.

"Como estão as coisas aí?" perguntou Sirius, apontando a porta do Quartel.

"Eles já chegaram," respondeu Bubba, estourando uma bola de chiclete e a recolhendo de novo. "Mas adivinhe só quem não deu as caras? Rookwood."

Sirius e Dorcas entraram. O Quartel General dos Aurores sempre foi famoso por ser a ala mais imprevisível do Ministério, ganhando até mesmo da Seção de Ligação com os Duendes. Você podia por um copo debaixo do bebedouro e ele vinha cheio de pus, podia abrir a gaveta de arquivos e encontrar ovos de dragão, alguns chocando, com pedaços de sanduíche ao redor, podia estar andando até a mesa quando suas pernas seriam agarradas por correntes revoltadas surgidas do nada, e era muito comum sair de lá com algumas mordidas de fadas selvagens, que não eram permitidas ali, mas que haviam ficado desde que Marilene Miller levara uma caixa cheia delas para decorar sua mesa e nunca mais conseguiram recolhê-las de volta.

Ascar Vurnan se levantou da mesa ao vê-los entrar.

"Ascar, você conhece Sirius. Mulkern, este é meu parceiro, Sirius Black," disse Dorcas.

Sirius estendeu a mão. "Como vai, Mulkern?"

"Parceiro?" ele olhou Dorcas com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ascar também sorriu.

Sirius achou que aquilo merecia um pequeno sorriso. Sentou-se ao lado de Ascar. "Onde está Rookwood?" perguntou.

Mulkern, que estava rindo para Dorcas, disse: "Não pudemos arrancá-lo de sua mesa de trabalho esta tarde." Ele deu uma batidinha animada na mesa, e Sirius achou que o encontro não merecia batidinhas animadas na mesa. "Então, diga-me, Sr. Black, onde é que Dorcas andou escondendo você?"

"Numa gaveta."

"É mesmo?" perguntou Mulkern, levantando um pouco o lábio superior num sorriso estranho, no que seu canino amarelado ficou à mostra. "Oh, Dock, gosto dele. Gosto mesmo."

"Geralmente as pessoas gostam, general," disse Dorcas.

Ascar bateu no ombro de Sirius. "Ficamos sabendo do incidente de sábado à noite. Puxa, eles o pegaram de jeito, hein?"

"Qual a sua utilidade na Ordem, Black, já que não é um auror?" falou Mulkern.

Dorcas ficou séria tão de repente que Sirius achou que ela tivesse sentado em cima de um alfinete. "Como disse, general?"

"É, sabe," Mulkern fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão. Ele colocou os pés calçados em botas pesadas sobre a mesa, e Sirius se perguntou se algum dia Dorcas tivera um caso com ele. "Eu estive pensando em fazer uma entrevista com o pessoal da Ordem, para saber o que cada um faz lá," ele se virou para Dorcas com o dedo indicador apontando entre seus olhos. "Queria saber exatamente para quê eu assino cheques todo mês no nome de vocês, quando tudo o que fazem é levar umas porradas no meio da rua."

Dorcas não hesitou em responder: "Honorários pelo uso de nossos serviços profissionais, general." Ela puxou o cadarço de uma das botas do general. "Seu filho deveria deixar de matar às segundas e às sextas e trabalhar com mais afinco, quem sabe não teríamos bruxos portando metralhadoras Uzi numa bonita noite de sábado e batendo no cara que trabalha a semana toda para o senhor?"

Sirius teve vontade de lhe dar um beijo.

"É assim que você vê as coisas, Black?" perguntou Mulkern.

"Em linhas gerais, sim," respondeu ele, olhando para Dorcas.

"Outra coisa, Black," disse Mulkern, recostando-se na cadeira com ares de quem estava tramando alguma. Sirius voltou-se para ele. "É sempre ela quem fala quando vocês estão juntos? É ela também que cumpre todas as outras funções?"

"Ela não gosta que se refiram a ela na terceira pessoa quando ela está presente, general," disse Dorcas.

"Quantos litros de álcool o senhor já bebeu hoje, general?" perguntou Sirius.

"Por favor," disse Ascar levantando a mão.

Os olhos negros de Mulkern o fitavam sob as pestanas espessas - o olhar de uma cobra cuja toca estivesse sendo invadida, o olhar de um homem embriagado e violento que está morrendo de vontade de brigar. Ele disse: "Sirius Black," e debruçou-se sobre a mesa na direção de Sirius. O álcool que recendia em seu hálito podia ter incendiado um posto de gasolina. "Sirius Black," repetiu ele. "Agora ouça o que vou lhe dizer. Não vou admitir de maneira alguma que o filho de um de meus lacaios fale comigo dessa maneira. Seu pai, meu caro rapaz, era um cachorro que saltava quando eu mandava. E você não tem outra saída neste momento a não ser seguir os seus passos. Porque..." ele se debruçou ainda mais sobre a mesa e de repente agarrou o pulso de Sirius com toda a força "se você me desrespeitar, guri, sua ficha vai ficar mais suja que chão de gaiola de passarinho. Basta uma palavra minha e sua vida vai por água abaixo. E quanto à sua namoradinha aqui, bem, ela vai ter muito mais de que se lamentar do que umas porradas no olho aplicadas pelo vagabundo do marido."

Dorcas dava a impressão de querer decapitá-lo, mas Sirius pôs a mão livre em seu joelho.

Em seguida retirou a mão do joelho dela e a enfiou no bolso do casaco para pegar uma cópia de uma fotografia que levara para o caso de precisar se utilizar de um pouco de pressão psicológica, como quase sempre ocorria quando acontecia de irem bater um papo com algum general do Quartel. Segurou-a na mão, longe de Mulkern e de Vurnan, e sorriu de leve, calmamente, sem despregar os olhos de Mulkern nem por um momento. Inclinou-se um pouco para trás, pondo-se fora do alcance de seu bafo de onça, e disse: "General, meu pai era um de seus lacaios. Não discuto isso. Mas, vivo ou morto, estou me fodendo para o que ele fazia. Eu detestava aquele canalha, portanto não gaste sua saliva etílica apelando para meus sentimentos. Dorcas é minha família. Não ele. Nem você." Deu um puxão no punho e livrou-se de sua mão. E, antes que ele pudesse retirar a sua, Sirius a agarrou e deu um puxão. "Tem mais uma coisa, general," continuou. "Se você ameaçar minha vida novamente..." jogou a cópia da foto na mesa, na frente dele "eu vou fazer um belo estrago na porra da sua vida."

A foto fora tirada por Bubba há alguns dias atrás. Nela apareciam duas pessoas, um homem e um rapaz de cabelos longos amarrados, dentro de um restaurante trouxa. Entre um copo e uma garrafa de vinho, via-se perfeitamente a mão dos dois se entrelaçando. O homem nem mesmo Sirius sabia quem era, mas o rapaz era o filho único de Mulkern. Se ele viu a foto, não passou recibo disso. Seus olhos não se despregaram de Sirius nem por um instante, apenas ficaram ainda menores, pequenas agulhas de ódio concentrado.

Sirius olhou para Dorcas e largou a mão de Mulkern. "Já terminei," disse, levantando-se. Bateu no ombro de Ascar. "Sempre um prazer, Ascar."

"Até, Ascar," disse Dorcas.

Começaram a se afastar da mesa.

Se chegassem até a porta, Sirius teria de recorrer ao auxílio-desemprego já no próximo outono. Se chegassem até a porta, ele teria de se mudar para a Dinamarca, Noruega ou Antártida, ou para uma dessas cidades tão calmas e distantes que ninguém se preocupa em exercer influência sobre os vizinhos. Se chegassem até a porta, estaria morto em questão de horas.

"Black, meu rapaz."

Estavam a uns dois metros da porta; Sirius recuperou a fé na natureza humana.

Dorcas apertou sua mão com força e ambos se voltaram assumindo um ar de quem tinha mais o que fazer.

"Por favor, voltem e queiram sentar-se," disse Ascar.

Aproximaram-se da mesa.

Mulkern estendeu a mão. "À esta hora da manhã eu fico um tantinho intolerável. As pessoas parecem não entender o meu senso de humor."

Sirius apertou sua mão. "Não seria ainda o caso agora?"

Ele se virou para Dorcas. "Senhorita Meadowes, aceite as desculpas de um general velho e rabugento."

"Não se fala mais nisso, general."

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Sterling," ele sorriu calorosamente, dando-lhe tapinhas na mão. Tudo nele exprimia sinceridade em altos brados.

Se Sirius não tivesse vomitado no dia anterior todos ali estariam em perigo.

Ascar deu um tapinha na foto e olhou para ele. "Onde você arranjou isso?"

"O cheque que o senhor Mulkern deposita todos os meses em Gringotes está sendo muito bem aproveitado. Você tem ótimos espiões e aurores," acrescentou Sirius para Mulkern, que riu mostrando os dentes.

"O original?" perguntou Mulkern.

"Está comigo."

Houve um silêncio em que as unhas de Dorcas tamborilaram depressa na mesa. Se Sirius não a conhecesse, acharia que ela estava enfurecida com aquilo tudo. Mas ele sabia que o sangue dela estava fervendo de excitação: tensão e chantagens tinham sobre ela o mesmo efeito que uma voz rouca em seu ouvido depois de ter tomado champagne com cerejas.

"Digam por que vieram," disse Mulkern.

"O senhor tem acompanhado os assassinatos, suponho," começou Dorcas. "São assassinatos estranhos, o Quartel jamais tinha se deparado com crimes dessa natureza, e eles estão acontecendo depressa demais, o que nos leva a supor que Tom Riddle não esteja trabalhando sozinho. Achamos que são muitos. Só que precisamos de mais espaço."

Ascar cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "E todo aquele espaço na Ordem?"

"Não é desse tipo de espaço que precisamos," disse Sirius. "Nos dê mobilidade, Mulkern."

Mulkern riu. "Eles estão falando da Rede de Flu, Ascar. Das Chaves de Portal, das passagens secretas, de arrombamento de casas e apreensão de provas, de aparatar e desaparatar em terreno trouxa, de usá-los como ponte e escudo ao mesmo tempo."

Foi como se Mulkern tivesse dito que eles estavam planejando um ataque em massa à sede mundial do Ministério da Magia.

"Vocês piraram?" disse Ascar.

"Eu não gosto de confusão," disse Dorcas.

Sirius olhou para Ascar e Mulkern. "Nós não gostamos de confusão. Vocês não terão confusão. Quanto à ponte e ao escudo, não é bem assim. Não vamos expor os trouxas à perigo algum."

"Você acha que confio nas suas palavras, Black?" disse Mulkern.

"Vim a pedido de Dumbledore. Nas dele você confia?"

Mulkern olhou para Ascar antes de responder. Os aurores telepatas. "Na minha opinião o Ministério não vai conceber."

"Faça a sua parte," disse Dorcas tão simpaticamente que dava vontade de retribuir com a mesma finura.

Mulkern não retribuiu. "Vocês já tomaram muito do meu tempo, seus sacanas. Voltem para suas casas e esperem que eu lhes mande a resposta do Todo-Poderoso."

Não havia ninguém na Ordem. Seria muito incomum se houvesse, porque se tratava de uma segunda-feira e já se passava das dez da noite. Ele e Dorcas passaram pela cozinha e foram para o escritório. Geralmente ninguém nunca podia aproveitar as poltronas macias do escritório porque Moody passava bastante tempo nele, sozinho, concentrado, e não gostava que o interrompessem. O escritório era uma sala grande, mas que parecia minúscula devido à quantidade de objetos espalhados nele. Livros, aparelhos trouxas, detectores, espelhos, quadros esquisitos, refis, ferramentas e mapas pendurados pelas paredes, tubos de ensaio, casacos cobrindo caixas ao invés de cobrirem o cabide, medidores para todo tipo de situação, molhos de chaves tão pesados quanto martelos, vassouras com os nomes de cada membro da Ordem, uma penseira, jogos, uma coleção de penas invisíveis nas quais todos viviam esbarrando e se sujando, uma mesa de mogno polido e três poltronas giratórias forradas com couro de dragão. Aquilo tudo arrumado à maneira de Moody, fazendo com que o escritório parecesse um cruzamento entre uma garagem ou dispensa e uma biblioteca abandonada.

Eles entraram no escritório e ouviram o telefone tocar. Sirius atendeu no décimo toque, porque ficou esperando que Dorcas fizesse isso, mas ela o olhou como se dissesse. "Não seja inútil". Todas as quatro vezes que aquele telefone tocara fora porque algum trouxa discou errado, e certamente desta vez não seria diferente. Sirius não compreendia porque Moody teimava em manter aquele aparelho ligado.

"Alô."

Dorcas se deixou cair numa poltrona enquanto a voz no telefone dizia: "Continue na linha. Tem alguém aqui que quer falar com você."

Sirius ficou segurando o fone enquanto dava a volta e se sentava na poltrona da mesa. Dorcas lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo e ele deu de ombros.

Ouviu uma voz do outro lado da linha. "Senhor Black?"

"Pelo que me consta."

"É Sirius Black?" a voz era incisiva, como de alguém que não costumava tratar com espertinhos.

"Depende," respondeu. "Quem está falando?"

"Você é Black," disse a voz. "Como está sua respiração?"

Sirius inspirou ruidosa e profundamente e expirou devagar. "Muito melhor depois que parei de andar com Gideão-e-seu-charuto, obrigado," respondeu.

"Hum hum," fez a voz, lenta como seiva que escorre do tronco. "Não vá se acostumar muito, porque assim será muito pior quando você não puder mais fazer isso."

A voz era espessa mas leve, e escondia um perfume de hormônios púberes sob alguns anos de recém virilidade adquirida.

"Você sempre fala assim, garoto, ou hoje você está numa veia especialmente elíptica?" disse Sirius.

Dorcas ergueu-se na cadeira e depois inclinou-se para frente.

O garoto disse: "A única coisa que ainda o mantém vivo é uma moça chamada Belatriz. De qualquer forma, talvez mandem alguém aí para concertar a sua coluna, a marteladas."

Sirius sentou-se direito e passou a mão pela coceirinha em suas costas. "Mande-os para cá, garoto. Vamos ver o que faremos."

"É fácil falar assim, sentando tranqüilamente no seu escritório."

"É... bem, moleque, diferente de você, tenho que cuidar da minha vida."

"Você está sentado?"

"Claro que estou."

"Naquela cadeira perto dos mapas?"

Sirius sentiu uma onda de gelo moído espalhar-se por suas artérias.

O garoto disse: "Você está sentado nessa cadeira, e eu, se fosse você , não iria me levantar dela tão cedo, a menos que quisesse ver meu traseiro voar por cima da minha cabeça a caminho da janela." Ele deu uma risada. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Black."

Sirius desligou, olhou para Dorcas e disse: "Não se mexa," ainda que o problema não fosse o fato de ela se mexer ou não.

"O quê?" ela se levantou.

A sala não explodiu, mas Sirius quase desmaiou. Pelo menos ficaram sabendo que ele não tinha colocado uma bomba em sua cadeira também só por brincadeira. "Eles disseram que colocaram uma bomba debaixo dessa cadeira."

Ela gelou, uma estátua de cera no meio da sala. A palavra bomba faz isso com as pessoas. Ela respirou fundo. "Vamos chamar Moody?"

Quando acontecia algo que eles não sabiam como resolver, quase sempre chamavam Moody, porque, apesar de tudo, ele tinha mais experiência. Sirius procurou não respirar. Havia a possibilidade, disse consigo mesmo, de que o peso do oxigênio em seus pulmões pressionasse seus membros inferiores, fazendo a bomba explodir. Pensou também em como aquela idéia era ridícula, uma vez que uma bomba explodia a uma diminuição de pressão, e não o contrário. Assim, ele não podia expirar. De qualquer maneira, não podia respirar. Havia também a possibilidade – muito grande – de que fosse uma bomba feita por bruxos, o que era pior ainda porque elas podiam explodir até mesmo com uma mudança de humor, e sempre traziam uma maldição tão horrível que mais tarde você ia preferir ter morrido na explosão. Sirius se perguntava qual maldição havia sido sorteada para ele.

"Sim, chame Moody." Era engraçado falar contendo a respiração, como o pato Donald resfriado. Então ele fechou os olhos e disse: "Espere, primeiro olhe embaixo da cadeira".

Dorcas afastou algumas caixas do caminho e se ajoelhou do lado da cadeira. Ela levou algum tempo para se dispor a fazer isso. Ninguém quer pôr os próprios olhos a alguns centímetros de um explosivo. Olhou embaixo da cadeira e ele a ouviu expirar ruidosamente. "Não estou vendo nada."

Ele começou a respirar de novo, depois parou. Com certeza a bomba estava na própria madeira. "A madeira não parece ter sido mexida?"

"O quê? Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer."

Sirius arriscou, soltou a respiração e repetiu a pergunta.

Dorcas ficou ali embaixo por umas seis ou sete horas, ou assim lhe pareceu, antes de dizer "não". Ela saiu de sob a cadeira e sentou-se no chão. "Não tem nenhuma bomba embaixo da cadeira, Sirius."

"Ótimo," respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

"E então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Você vai se levantar?"

Sirius pensou em seu traseiro voando por cima de sua cabeça. "Há alguma urgência em fazer isso?"

"Nenhuma urgência," respondeu ela. "Por que você não se levanta?"

"Acho que porque gosto de ficar aqui."

"Levante-se," disse ela, e levantou-se. Estendeu os braços para ele.

"Estou tentando."

"Vem," disse ela. "Vem cá, meu bebê."

Então ele o fez. Apoiou-se na cadeira e se levantou. Só que de certa forma ele ainda estava sentado. Seu cérebro se mexera, mas seu corpo era de outra opinião. Qual seria o grau de profissionalismo do pessoal de Tom Riddle? Será que eles eram capazes de instalar uma bomba dentro de uma cadeira sem deixar vestígios? Claro que não. Sirius já ouvira falar de todo tipo de morte, vira uma particularmente tão horrível que até hoje aquelas imagens vinham em sonhos ou quando ele não estava com a mente ocupada, mas será que algum dia alguém morrera pela explosão de uma bomba invisível? Não. Mas é claro que ele podia ter a honra de ser o primeiro.

"Almofadinhas?"

"Sim?"

"Quando você quiser."

"Certo. Bem, veja, eu..."

As mãos dela agarraram a dele e o arrancaram da cadeira. Ele tombou sobre ela, esbarraram ambos na mesa, e Sirius não explodiu. Dorcas sorriu, uma verdadeira explosão de riso, e ele percebeu que ela também não estava muito certa. No entanto, de qualquer modo, ela o havia puxado da cadeira. "Oh, Jesus!" exclamou.

Sirius começou a rir também, o riso de alguém que não fazia isso com vontade há muito tempo. Agarrou-se a ela, as mãos enlaçando-lhe a cintura, seus seios palpitando contra o peito dele, e foi então que ele notou que estava tonto e ambos estavam cobertos de suor, mas os olhos de Dorcas cintilavam, as pupilas negras dilatadas e ébrias desfrutando o sabor de um momento que não era o último da terra.

"Você não acreditou em mim," disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

Ela pôs a mão no peito dele e ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Ah, Meu Deus..." murmurou ela, o abraçando. "Está tudo bem, tudo bem."

Sirius parara de rir e estava quase chorando. Tremia tanto que não conseguia ficar de pé, sua pele parecia querer saltar de seu corpo e seus ouvidos zuniam, ouvindo ao fundo a voz tranqüila de Dorcas repetindo sem parar que estava tudo bem e sentindo o hálito morno dela roçar sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos e acreditou nela.

Aí o telefone tocou.

Dorcas se afastou dele, esgueirando-se pelo lado da mesa. Ela estava sorrindo, mas um riso de incredulidade, e seus olhos já se toldavam de remorso e de medo. Só Deus sabe como estavam os dele.

Sirius atendeu o telefone com um rouco "Alô."

"Você ainda está sentado?"

"Não," respondeu. "Estou olhando pela janela pra ver se encontro meu traseiro."

"Hum hum. Bem, lembre-se de uma coisa, Black, qualquer um pode apagar qualquer um, e qualquer um pode apagar você."

"O que posso fazer por você, criança?"

"Você fica longe de Belatriz e está tudo certo. Ou quase."

"Quem mandou você fazer isso?"

"Ninguém manda em mim, cara," ele deu uma risadinha (Sirius disse para si mesmo que devia ser um hábito seu), e desligou.

Sirius fez o mesmo e olhou para Dorcas. A sala ainda estava plena da lembrança dos lábios deles se tocando, da pele dela em sua mão e dos seios palpitantes dela contra o seu peito.

Ela estava de volta em sua cadeira, olhando pela janela. Não voltou a cabeça. "Não vou dizer que não foi bom, porque foi. E não vou tentar pôr a culpa em você, porque eu também tive culpa. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa: isso nunca mais vai acontecer."

Difícil encontrar algum furo numa fala como essa.

Jamie Parkers morava no segundo andar. Eles subiram os degraus com dificuldade, sentindo os odores comuns a todos esses pequenos edifícios de dois andares do subúrbio – madeira queimada de sol, tinta, areia higiênica para gatos, produtos de limpeza de cheiros variados, flores velhas, madeira e linóleo encharcados, décadas a fio, de neve derretida e de lama de botas molhadas. Sirius tinha cuidado para não tocar no corrimão. Ele dava a impressão de que iria cair aos pedaços.

Entraram no corredor do segundo andar e foram até a porta de Jamie. Alguma coisa fizera estourar a madeira junto à maçaneta. Sirius foi entrando devagarinho, sentindo Dorcas logo atrás pisando com cuidado também. Não queriam correr o risco de entrar na casa e dar de cara com alguém ou alguma coisa. A casa tinha aquela quietude que só existe quando não resta mais nada vivo em seu interior, e, apesar de ser um apartamento pequeno, era bastante arrumado para o resto do prédio. Não havia muitos móveis, mas tudo era tão limpo e iluminado que dava a impressão de que Jamie o vivia aprontando para ser vendido.

Eles precisaram de dez minutos de busca cuidadosa e obstinada para chegar à conclusão de que o lugar estava mesmo vazio. Àquela altura a pele de Sirius estava coberta de suor, suas costas doíam e seus músculos das mãos e os braços estavam bambos segurando a varinha.

Sirius deixou a mão que segurava a varinha pender frouxa e denovo andou por todo o apartamento, mais descontraído, reexaminando cada uma das peças, olhando cada coisa com mais atenção. Nada saiu do quarto dançando em sua frente com um letreiro de néon indicando ISTO É UMA PISTA!. A cozinha e a sala de estar também não ajudaram muito. Até que Dorcas gritou do banheiro.

"Venha ver isso," disse ela.

Sirius entrou no banheiro e a achou abaixada em frente à pia, uma das gavetas sobre a louça aberta. Dorcas ficou de pé e começou a passar, uma por uma debaixo dos olhos de Sirius, fotos de Jamie.

"Que sacana," disse Dorcas, deixando que Sirius pegasse as fotos e as visse melhor.

Em todas elas Jamie parecia muito à vontade, só de camisa e calcinha, deitada numa cama de lençóis brancos, sorrindo e escondendo o rosto nos travesseiros de vez em quando, ou então colocando a mão na frente da câmera. Havia uma ou duas fotos focando apenas os olhos dela, e mais uma diferente de todas as outras. Nessa foto, Jamie não estava olhando para a câmera – ela parecia nem ao menos saber que estava sendo fotografada. Andava por uma praça, e era possível ver algumas crianças correndo ao fundo. Seu rosto estava virado para o lado esquerdo e uma de suas mãos protegia os olhos do sol.

"Você acha que foi Mulciber também quem matou Anne?" perguntou Dorcas, quando Sirius largou as fotos na bancada da pia.

"Gostaria que Jamie ainda estivesse viva," comentou Sirius, saindo do banheiro. "Porque agora estou querendo saber que tipo de relação esses caras mantém com as vítimas antes de arrancarem suas peles."

"Você está querendo dizer que acha que Anne conhecia a pessoa que a matou?"

"Estou querendo dizer que isso já está me incomodando demais."

A vista do apartamento de Jamie era uma das mais comuns que Sirius já vira. Atrás dos prédios surgiam as colinas com seus picos gastos, espetando um sol pálido entre nuvens desfiadas e opacas. Não era uma paisagem bonita de se ver, no entanto as cortinas estavam abertas quando eles entraram, e certamente viviam abertas enquanto Jamie morava lá. De alguma forma que Sirius não entendia aquele céu de cores doentes devia parecer agradável para ela.


	11. Pelo resto de sua vida

**11. Pelo resto de sua vida**  
  
_All the same take me away, we're dead to the world.  
-Nightwish_  
  
Já era perto de meia-noite quando Sirius saiu do St. Mungus e aparatou em Cotswolds. Seguiu pelas ruas silenciosas na direção sul, acompanhando o canal. A temperatura estava lá pelos cinco graus e ele não sentia a menor vontade de aparatar em casa quando a brisa fresca lambia com o máximo de reverência seu pescoço.  
  
Num semáforo próximo a Harbor Towers, o motor de um carro zumbiu alegremente ao seu lado enquanto ele andava pela calçada. Duas jovens charmosas passaram em sua frente, indo na direção contrária à dele. Elas pareciam trabalhar em escritório trouxa: ambas usavam saias justas mas de cor neutra e blusas sob capas de chuva amassadas. Suas meia-calças escuras desapareciam na altura dos tornozelos, escondendo-se em tênis idênticos. Elas caminhavam um tanto inseguras como se o pavimento fosse esponjoso, e o riso rápido da ruiva pareceu a Sirius um tanto exagerado.  
  
O olhar dele cruzou com o da morena, e ele sorriu o sorriso inocente de um ser humano reconhecendo outro numa noite suave e tranqüila num vilarejo cidade quase sempre morto.  
  
Ela retribuiu o sorriso, sua amiga soluçou ruidosamente e, quando chegaram à esquina, caíram nos braços uma da outra, morrendo de rir.  
  
Sirius atravessou o sinal, entrou na rua principal, a silhueta negra das casas avultando pelo canto de seus olhos, e ele se pegou pensando em como devia ser um sujeito bem estranho, já que o sorriso de uma moça bêbada ainda conseguia levantar seu astral com tanta facilidade.  
  
Mas aquele era um mundo estranho, em geral povoado por bruxos como Tom Riddle, Mulciber, Mulkern, e uma mulher sobre a qual Sirius lera num jornal trouxa daquele dia, que deixou os três filhos sozinhos no apartamento e saiu para uma farra de quatro dias com seu mais novo namorado. Quando os assistentes sociais entraram no apartamento, tiveram de arrancar uma das crianças do colchão, no qual ficara grudada pelas feridas devidas à longa permanência na cama. Talvez parecesse que, num mundo como aquele – dois mundos, e era difícil decidir qual era menos triste – , um sorriso de mulher não pudesse ter nenhuma importância. Mas teve.  
  
E, se seu sorriso levantou o astral de Sirius, aquilo não foi nada em comparação com o que ele sentiu quando, ao entrar no beco vazio que levava até sua casa, viu Dorcas Meadowes sentada nos degraus da escada. Ela estava com um casaco verde-oliva, cinco ou seis números maior que seu manequim, por cima de uma camiseta escura, saia e meia calça preta terminando em botas de cadarço. Podia haver poucas coisas boas naquele mundo, mas mostrassem a Sirius um sujeito que tivesse algo a dizer contra as meia-calças e Sirius os mostraria um lunático.  
  
Normalmente as mechas de seus cabelos curtos, castanho-avermelhados, caíam-lhe no rosto, mas com certeza ela ficara passando a mão neles durante as últimas trinta horas na Ordem, e seu rosto estava marcado pela falta de sono e pelas xícaras de café que tomara sob a luz hipnotizante da sala da sede, raciocinando sofregamente sobre a morte dos McKinnon, a mais nova façanha de Riddle e seus amiguinhos invisíveis.  
  
E, apesar disso, ela ainda era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que Sirius já vira.  
  
Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela se levantou com um meio sorriso brincando nos lábios e um brilho malicioso nos olhos claros. Quando Sirius chegou às escadas, ela estendeu os braços e se inclinou para frente.  
  
"Me pegue," ela fechou os olhos e se deixou cair.  
  
A pressão de seu corpo contra o de Sirius foi tão doce que quase doeu. Ela o beijou, prendeu a cintura dele com as coxas e cruzou os tornozelos por trás das pernas dele. Ele sentiu o cheiro de sua pele, o calor de sua carne e o pulsar sincrônico de cada um dos órgãos deles, músculos e artérias. A boca dela afastou-se da dele e seus lábios roçaram em sua orelha.  
  
"Senti sua falta," sussurrou ela.  
  
"Deu pra notar," Sirius beijou seu pescoço. "Como conseguiu escapar?"  
  
Ela soltou um gemido. "As coisas acabaram por se acalmar."  
  
"Faz tempo que está esperando?"  
  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça, mordiscou a garganta dele e em seguida suas pernas deslizaram da cintura de Sirius, ela ficou de pé na frente dele, as frontes coladas uma na outra.  
  
"Onde estão os outros?" perguntou ele.  
  
"Em suas casas. Dormindo."  
  
"E você?" ele deslizou a mão pela coluna dela. "Está precisando dormir?"  
  
Ela gemeu novamente, fez que sim com a cabeça e sua testa bateu na de Sirius.  
  
"Ai," fez ele.  
  
Ela sorriu devagar. "Desculpe."  
  
"Você está exausta."  
  
Ela o olhou nos olhos. "Totalmente. Mas, mais que sono, preciso de você," ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele. "Preciso sentir você em mim, no mais fundo de mim. Você acha que pode me fazer esse favor, senhor Black?"  
  
"Sou uma pessoa muito prestativa, senhorita Meadowes."  
  
"Foi o que ouvi falar. Você vai subir comigo ou vai querer dar um show para os vizinhos?"  
  
"Bem..."  
  
A mão dela passou no abdômen de Sirius, um pouco acima do umbigo. "Onde está doendo?"  
  
"Um pouco mais embaixo," respondeu ele.  
  
Quando Sirius fechou a porta do apartamento atrás de si, Dorcas o encostou na parede e enfiou a língua em sua boca. A mão esquerda agarrava sua cabeça por trás, pelos cabelos da nuca, mas a mão direita percorria o corpo dele como um animal faminto. Sirius contraiu o abdômen e riu quando as unhas dela roçaram a pele naquela região.  
  
"Pelo visto, a dama resolveu assumir o comando esta noite."  
  
Ela desabotoou o jeans dele e desceu as mãos pelas costas de Sirius até que desaparecessem por dentro do cós da calça. "A dama está com tanto fogo," disse ela, tirando-lhe a camisa, "Que vai ser preciso usar a mangueira de incêndio."  
  
"Este cavalheiro terá o prazer em servi-la."  
  
Ela deu um passo para trás e olhou para ele, a língua traiçoeira na ponta de um canino superior, enquanto tirava o casaco, jogando-o em seguida em algum canto da sala. Dorcas não era lá muito organizada. Depois beijou Sirius quase brutalmente, deu meia volta e entrou no corredor.  
  
"Aonde você está indo?" a voz de Sirius estava um pouquinho rouca.  
  
"Tomar um banho."  
  
Ela tirou a camiseta quando chegou à porta do banheiro. Um pequeno raio de luz, vindo do exterior, incidiu sobre os músculos rijos de suas costas. Ela pendurou a camiseta na maçaneta e voltou-se para olhar para ele, braços cruzados sobre os seios nus.  
  
"Você não vai se mexer?" disse ela.  
  
"Estou apreciando a vista" ele respondeu.  
  
Ela descruzou os braços e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, inclinando-se um pouco para trás, as costelas aparecendo sob a pele. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Sirius novamente, enquanto ela se desvencilhava das botas e das meias. Ela passou as mãos pelos quadris e desceu a saia. Esta caiu até seus tornozelos, e Dorcas também a descartou.  
  
"Está começando a recuperar os sentidos?" disse ela.  
  
"Ah, sim."  
  
Ela se encostou no batente da porta e enfiou os dedos na tira de elástico de sua calcinha preta. Quando Sirius caminhou em sua direção ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando um sorrisinho diabólico.  
  
"O senhor faria o obséquio de me ajudar a tirar isso?"  
  
Sirius ajudou. E como ajudou.  
  
De repente, quando fazia amor com ela sob o chuveiro, ocorreu a Sirius que ela sempre o fazia pensar em água. Eles se conheceram durante a semana mais úmida de um outono frio e chuvoso; seus olhos verdes eram tão claros que o lembravam a chuva de inverno, e a primeira vez que fizeram amor foi com a chuva da noite caindo em seus corpos.  
  
Depois do banho, se deitaram na cama ainda molhados, os cabelos castanho-avermelhados dela parecendo mais escuros contra o peito de Sirius, e o eco de seus gemidos ainda ecoando nos ouvidos dele.  
  
Ela tinha uma cicatriz do tamanho de uma tachinha na clavícula , o preço que pagara, quando criança, por brincar no celeiro de seu tio, onde havia pregos expostos. Sirius inclinou-se e beijou a cicatriz.  
  
"Humm," gemeu ela. "Faça de novo."  
  
Sirius passou a língua na cicatriz.  
  
Ela passou a perna por cima dele, roçou o lado do pé no tornozelo dele. "Você acha que uma cicatriz pode ser excitante?"  
  
"Acho que tudo pode ser excitante."  
  
Sua mão tépida tocou o abdômen dele, deslizou pelo tecido cicatricial ao lado direito do ventre dele. "E esta aqui?"  
  
"Nessa aí não há nada de excitante, Dorcas."  
  
"Você sempre desconversa quando tento falar disso."  
  
Ela sorriu. Passou a mão entre as coxas dele, os olhos brilhando de uma forma ingênua.  
  
Sirius tentou sorrir, mas duvidou que o resultado tivesse sido satisfatório. Não compreendia porque precisava ficar lembrando de coisas tristes nos momentos mais indevidos. Foi por causa da maldita cicatriz e do olhar de Dorcas naquele momento, cheio de uma felicidade honesta e simples, como os olhos de Jamie costumavam ser quando eram adolescentes.  
  
"Não precisamos falar disso, se você não quiser," disse Dorcas.  
  
Sirius levantou a mão esquerda, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia na fronte dela com a costa dos dedos e deixou que eles deslizassem molemente pelo rosto dela, pela suave pele do pescoço, depois pela curva suave e firme de seu seio direito. Tocou de leve o mamilo, girou a mão, erguendo-a novamente para o rosto, e então puxou Dorcas para cima dele. Abraçou-a com tanta força que por um instante ouviu os corações de ambos batendo um contra o peito do outro como granizo caindo num balde de água.  
  
"Ela gostava de ver o pôr-do-sol. Íamos para um lugar alto em Hogsmeade e ficávamos lá conversando, até anoitecer. Depois voltávamos para Hogwarts."  
  
"Vocês tinham quantos anos?"  
  
"Dezesseis."  
  
Ele fechou os olhos. Por favor, Dorcas, não pergunte. Por Deus, não me faça lembrar daquela noite, dela...  
  
"Ela foi seu primeiro amor?"  
  
"Não," disse ele, abrindo os olhos. "Jamie disse, no final daquele ano, que era apaixonada por mim desde o começo. Que tremia e suava quando ouvia minha voz nos corredores na época em que Tiago e eu ainda éramos rivais."  
  
"Acho que ela nunca deixou de tremer," disse Dorcas.  
  
E o que ele lhe dera em troca? Nada. Ele não se lembrava de vez alguma em que tivesse pensado nela com carinho. Ele sequer pensava nela. Depois que ela morreu sim, ele pensava nela quase todos os dias. Pensava em sua carne queimando, em suas lágrimas, em seu sangue e em sua dor exalando de seu corpo jovem, fresco e perfeito, e isso doía. Jamie doía.  
  
Dorcas levantou a cabeça e o olhou. Depois enfiou os dedos no cabelo dele. O beijo que deu então foi vigoroso, quase dolorido, como se estivesse tentando sugar a dor dele.  
  
Fazer amor com ela mais uma vez, alguns minutos depois, foi uma das experiências mais bonitas e desconcertantes da vida de Sirius. Dorcas tinha pouco mais de trinta anos, esse fato já era o bastante para que ele sentisse como se estivesse sendo sempre observado de longe enquanto andava em cima de uma ponte, e a qualquer passo em falso dele, ela apareceria para colocá-lo novamente no caminho certo. As mãos e os braços deles se juntaram e, ao longo de todo o corpo, Sirius sentiu sua carne contra os ossos dela. Então as coxas dela se ergueram até os quadris dele e o puxaram para si, deslizando as pernas pelas costas dele, cruzando os calcanhares atrás dos joelhos dele e fazendo com que Sirius se sentisse completamente envolvido, como se suas carnes e seus sangues tivessem se fundido.  
  
Ela soltou um grito e Sirius sentiu como se ele tivesse saído de suas próprias cordas vocais.  
  
"Dorcas," sussurrou, perdendo-se dentro dela. "Dorcas."  
  
Quase dormindo, os lábios dela roçaram a orelha dele.  
  
"Boa noite," disse ela com voz de sono.  
  
"Boa noite."  
  
Sua língua deslizou pela orelha dele, quente e elétrica.  
  
"Eu te amo," murmurou ela.  
  
Quando Sirius abriu os olhos para fitá-la, ela estava dormindo.  
  
Eram seis horas da manhã quando ele acordou com o barulho do chuveiro. Seus lençóis guardavam a lembrança do perfume dela, da carne dele e um vago odor de neutralizador de charutos; o suor deles e as marcas do amor impregnavam o tecido como se lá estivessem há um milênio.  
  
Sirius foi encontrá-la na porta do banheiro e ela ficou encostada a ele enquanto penteava os cabelos.  
  
A mão dele deslizou por baixo da toalha e recolheu as gotas de água que escorriam pelas coxas dela.  
  
"Nem pense nisso, Sirius," ela o beijou. "Tenho que voltar para a Ordem e estar lá antes que Gideão chegue. Depois da noite passada com você, tenho que agradecer por ainda conseguir ficar de pé. Agora, vá tomar banho."  
  
Sirius tomou banho sozinho, enquanto Dorcas pegava roupas limpas numa gaveta destinada – de comum acordo – a ela, e Sirius se pegou esperando pelo desconforto que sempre sentia depois que uma mulher passava mais de, digamos, uma hora em sua cama. Mas não sentiu.  
  
"Eu te amo," ela dissera antes de dormir.  
  
Que estranho.  
  
Sirius vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de manga azul-escura, e quando desceu para a cozinha, ela estava em pé lendo o caderno de anotações de Beijo. Aproximou-se de Dorcas por trás quando ela estava virando uma folha.  
  
"Sirius, se tocar em mim eu mato você," disse ela com calma.  
  
Ele retirou as mãos imediatamente.  
  
Ela sorriu enquanto jogava o caderno na mesa. Sirius passou os braços por cima dos ombros dela e abriu o armário, lançando um olhar ao relógio de parede e desejando que ele estivesse quebrado. Ele beijou as pálpebras dela e depois se afastou, abrindo a embalagem de chocolate com a boca. Então alguma coisa estalou e a voz de Tiago veio da sala.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Sirius entrou na sala. "Sim, senhor."  
  
"Adivinhe onde estamos."  
  
Sirius abaixou-se em frente à lareira e tentou ver alguma coisa atrás da cabeça de Tiago, sem sucesso. Balançou a cabeça. "A uma hora dessas, imagino que num motel."  
  
"Oi, Tiago," disse Dorcas ao passar atrás de Sirius.  
  
Ele acenou com a cabeça, depois tornou a olhar para Sirius, agora ligeiramente confuso. "Nós" começou ele, lançando mais um olhar a Dorcas. "Bem, nós achamos o esconderijo deles."  
  
Sirius parou de sentir os passos de Dorcas no chão. "Vocês acharam eles?"  
  
"Está vazio, Sirius. Eles não estão aqui."  
  
"Como vocês...?" Dorcas principiou.  
  
"Achamos o esconderijo?" disse Tiago. "Resolvemos dar uma passadinha na Mansão Riddle."  
  
É lógico. Era tão lógico que ninguém tivera essa idéia antes.  
  
"Quem está aí com você?"  
  
"Lupin, Pedro, Gideão, Dumbledore, Aberforth, Beijo, Hagrid, Moody... Metade da Ordem."  
  
Dorcas sentou-se no sofá e tomou um gole da xícara de café enquanto cruzava as pernas, uma coisa que Sirius jamais a vira fazer, mas achou que ela ficava bem assim.  
  
"Estamos revistando tudo. Eles brincam com as vítimas antes de matá-las," disse Tiago. Seus olhos geralmente leves estavam retesados e possuíam um brilho triste e desolado que Sirius imaginava fazer parte do plano dos Comensais. Deus sabe que tipo de coisas ele não estava vendo naquele esconderijo. "Eles tem umas quinhentas fotos aqui... os McKinnon, Anne, Jamie, um monte, e ainda tem um filme que estamos revelando agora."  
  
"Certo," disse Sirius devagar. "Pontas, voltem pra casa, Dorcas e eu cuidaremos disso."  
  
"Não," disse Tiago.  
  
"Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí?" perguntou Dorcas do sofá.  
  
Tiago respondeu sem pensar. "Duas horas."  
  
"Achei que você devia ver isso," alguém disse do outro lado.  
  
"Só um minuto," disse Tiago, e virou o rosto para o lado, inclinando-o um pouquinho para baixo. Pelo jeito que ele estava observando o que lhe mostravam, devia ser mais uma foto.  
  
"O que é, Pontas?" perguntou Sirius.  
  
Tiago não respondeu. Seu pomo-de-adão se avolumou quando ele engoliu em seco, e nada em sua expressão mudou senão seus olhos. Antes eles brilhavam suavemente. Agora eles não brilhavam mais.  
  
"Pontas?"  
  
"Vocês identificaram a pessoa nas fotos?" dizia alguém do outro lado.  
  
"Está revelando," responderam. A voz pareceu mais próxima. Sirius a reconheceu como sendo de Lupin. "Consegue identificar o local da foto, Pontas?"  
  
"Sim," disse Tiago. "Na Abadia de Melrose."  
  
Lupin demorou um tempo para responder. Antes que ele dissesse, Sirius já tinha processado a informação. Sentia um gosto azedo subindo pela sua garganta. "Nas ruínas de Melrose? Onde você e Lílian se casaram?"  
  
"A foto é minha ou de Dorcas?" perguntou Sirius.  
  
Tiago franziu a testa. "Lílian," disse ele.  
  
Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar em contato com Lílian. Segundos antes de Tiago desaparecer da lareira, gritando para que todos saíssem dali e fossem para sua casa, Sirius já estava com a cabeça enfiada nas chamas e sentindo os movimentos apressados de Dorcas atrás de si.  
  
"Lílian?"  
  
Ela não apareceu. Ele gritou por ela.  
  
Lílian, Lílian, Lílian...  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Você está bem?" Sirius escorregou para frente e teve que se segurar nas laterais da lareira para não cair sobre o fogo.  
  
"O quê? Você me acordou. Que horas são?"  
  
"Sete. Desculpe."  
  
Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou ao redor. Depois tornou a olhar para Sirius. "Podemos falar outra hora?"  
  
"Não. Não. Quero que verifique todas as portas e janelas enquanto espero aqui."  
  
As casas de todos os aurores que trabalhavam na Ordem eram protegidas com feitiços anti-aparatamentos. Mas nenhum deles jamais tinha sido testado, e Sirius tinha a mania de acreditar que nada era impossível, principalmente para Tom Riddle. Dorcas saiu e bateu a porta. O ruído que ela fez ao desaparatar foi o de um carro batendo num poste.  
  
"O quê? Que barulho é esse?"  
  
"Lílian, verifique suas portas e janelas. Veja se estão todas fechadas."  
  
"Sirius, eu..."  
  
"Faça isso agora, Lílian."  
  
Ela saiu da sala. Então ele achou que estava sendo burro, porque se algum Comensal tivesse entrado na casa enquanto ela dormia, ele podia resolver fazer alguma coisa enquanto ela verificava portas e janelas.  
  
"Lílian," chamou Sirius.  
  
Alguns minutos depois ela ressurgiu na sala, ainda mais confusa. "O que está acontecendo, Sirius?"  
  
"Você verificou as portas?"  
  
"Eu estava fazendo isso. A porta da frente está fechada. A que dá para o porão também. Espere que vou verificar a dos fundos."  
  
"Não, não," murmurou Sirius, mas ela já tinha ido.  
  
Onde estavam os outros? Meu Deus, onde eles estavam?  
  
"A porta dos fundos está fechada," disse Lílian do corredor. "Agora vou verificar as janelas."  
  
"Ótimo."  
  
"Você está me assustando."  
  
"Eu sei. Sinto muito. As janelas."  
  
"A do quarto da frente e a da sala estão fechadas. Estou indo para o banheiro."  
  
Sirius esperou.  
  
Lílian disse em voz alta de algum lugar da casa: "Estou na lavanderia. Fechada. Fechada. Aberta."  
  
"Aberta?"  
  
"Sim. Está só um pouquinho aberta."  
  
"Merda."  
  
"Sirius, me diga o que está acontecendo."  
  
"Feche-a, Lílian. Feche-a."  
  
"Já fechei. O que você acha..."  
  
"Volte para cá," disse Sirius. Ele não lembrava da última vez que suara tanto.  
  
Ela voltou. Ele teve vontade de pular da lareira para o outro lado.  
  
"Onde está sua varinha?" perguntou ele.  
  
Mas ela olhou na direção da cozinha, ficando de repente muito branca. "Estão forçando a porta."  
  
Sirius ia dizer para que ela fosse buscar a varinha, mas então ouviu a voz de Tiago e foi como terem lhe jogado água morna nas costas.  
  
Sirius entrou na casa de Lílian e Tiago.  
  
Tiago estava dizendo: "Quero que ela fique protegida por uma tal barreira que nem a NASA consiga localizá-la."  
  
"Eu entendo," respondia Dumbledore.  
  
Mas Gideão o olhava como se ele fosse doido de dar nó. "Isso significa largar as buscas e a Ordem."  
  
Tiago virou-se para ele. Sirius não reconheceu a frieza em seu rosto.  
  
"Significa por tudo a perder..." emendou Gideão.  
  
"Dane-se," berrou Tiago, impassível, e apontou para Lílian parada na porta da cozinha. "Ela é Lílian. Não me porta se vamos perder tudo, não me importa se eles não vão parar de matar as pessoas, a única coisa que me importa é que eles não vão matar Lílian."  
  
Lílian aproximou-se de Sirius. "Que diabos está acontecendo?" ela olhou por sobre o ombro dele enquanto Dorcas gritava ordens para no mínimo trinta aurores lá fora, e seus olhos se arregalaram.  
  
Em toda a rua, lâmpadas se acendiam. Sirius fechou a porta.  
  
"Agora está tudo bem," ele falou.  
  
"A prioridade das prioridades," disse Dumbledore a Lílian, na sala, "é por você em segurança. Há um esquadrão lá fora esperando para escoltar você para Hogwarts."  
  
Lílian balançou a cabeça.  
  
"O quê?" disse Tiago.  
  
"Não," repetiu Lílian. "Não vou." Ela se virou para Tiago. "Acabamos de comprar essa casa, acabamos de casar, não vou largar tudo isso."  
  
"Lílian, sua vida está em perigo," disse Dumbledore com a voz suave.  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vocês podem me proteger. Vocês podem me vigiar," ela olhou na direção de Tiago e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. "Mas não posso abandonar tudo isso. Não agora."  
  
"Minha querida, não posso consentir isso," disse Dumbledore.  
  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Vai ter que consentir, Dumbledore."  
  
"O homem com quem estamos lidando..."  
  
"É perigoso, eu sei. Tiago me disse. E eu estou com medo, Dumbledore, mas não vou abandonar o que lutei tanto para conseguir. Não agora. Por ninguém."  
  
"Ele vai pegar você," falou Tiago, e sua voz era tão fria que a temperatura ambiente caiu uns dez graus.  
  
Todos na sala olharam para ele.  
  
"Não, se..." disse Lílian.  
  
"Não se o _quê_? Não posso proteger você de todos eles, Lílian."  
  
"Não estou lhe pedindo..."  
  
"Mas eu vou fazer. Se você ficar, eu vou ficar também, e eles vão matar a nós dois."  
  
Dumbledore olhou para Moody e este sacudiu os ombros.  
  
"Não posso obrigá-la a aceitar a custódia..."  
  
"Não," disse Tiago. "Não, não, não, não. Lílian, você não conhece esses sujeitos. Eles vão pegar você. Eles vão matar você. Vão, sim."  
  
Ele atravessou toda a sala e se postou diante dela.  
  
"E daí?" disse ela.  
  
"E daí?" disse ele. "E daí?"  
  
Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele. Sirius via um Tiago que não conhecia – louco e vingativo, violento, mau, descontrolado - segurando tudo aquilo em seu corpo, mas não conseguindo deter em seus olhos. Eles fuzilavam.  
  
"E daí?" Lílian repetiu.  
  
"Ele vai cortar a porra da sua cabeça," disse ele.  
  
"Pontas," disse Lupin.  
  
Tiago inclinou-se sobre Lílian. "Você entendeu isso? Ele vai cortar sua cabeça. Mas só no final. Primeiro, querida, ele vai torturar você, depois amputar partes de seu corpo, depois enfiar pregos e cravos em suas mãos..."  
  
"Pare com isso," disse ela calmamente.  
  
Mas Tiago não conseguia. Ele achava importante que ela soubesse, Sirius compreendia isso. Ele estava imaginando Belatriz ali, embora fosse impossível que ela corresse esse perigo, mas ele simplesmente imaginava.  
  
"... ele vai estripar você, Lílian. Ele adora fazer isso. Estripar as pessoas para ver as entranhas fumegando. E então talvez ele lhe lance um _Imperius_ e mande você arrancar os próprios olhos enquanto algum cúmplice queima o seu corpo..."  
  
Lílian franziu as sobrancelhas e lhe lançou um olhar de puro ódio.  
  
"Saia da minha frente," disse ela.  
  
"Lílian."  
  
"Agora."  
  
"Lílian," disse Dumbledore. "Gostaria que você enten..."  
  
"Eu vou com vocês."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Seus olhos verde-elétricos estavam fixos em Tiago. "Aceito a custódia de vocês."  
  
"Escute, Lílian," ele começou.  
  
"Eu achei que tinha mandando você sair da minha frente."  
  
O telefone que Lílian utilizava para falar com a irmã tocou, ela estendeu a mão para atender, os olhos sempre fixos em Tiago. "Alô." Ela franziu o cenho. "Já lhe disse para não tornar a ligar. Se você quiser falar com Sirius..."  
  
"Quem é?" Sirius perguntou.  
  
Ela largou o fone no chão, junto aos pés de Sirius. "Você deu nosso número para aquele seu amigo psicopata, Sirius?"  
  
"Bubba?" ele pegou o telefone enquanto ela passava por Tiago.  
  
"Alô, Sirius."  
  
"Quem é?"  
  
"O que você achou das fotos que tirei dos seus amigos?"  
  
Sirius olhou para Dumbledore e Moody e articulou "Tom Riddle."  
  
Dumbledore saiu correndo enquanto Moody abaixava-se perto da extensão.  
  
"Não fazem meu gênero, Riddle."  
  
"Oh," fez ele. "Lamento ouvir isso. Trabalhei muito para aperfeiçoar a minha técnica, tentando jogar com luz e espaço, respeitar a perspectiva e tudo o mais. Você não acha que estou progredindo em termos artísticos?"  
  
Através da vidraça, Sirius viu um auror escalando o poste telefônico da rua.  
  
"Não sei, Riddle. Não acho que seus trabalhos possam impressionar Annie Leibovitz."  
  
Tom deu uma risada longa e tranqüila. "Mas o seu amigo elas impressionaram, não, Black?"  
  
Moody ergueu com um movimento brusco a varinha no ar, onde se leu: "Mantenha-o na linha por dois minutos."  
  
"Sim. Onde você está, Tom?"  
  
"De olho em vocês."  
  
"É mesmo?" Sirius resistiu à tentação de se virar para as janelas que davam para a rua.  
  
"De olho em vocês, em sua namorada – a _outra_ namorada – , e em todos esses simpáticos aurores em volta da casa."  
  
"Bem, já que você está por perto, por que não dá um pulinho aqui?"  
  
Outra risada. "Prefiro esperar um pouco. Você está muito bonito agora, Black – o telefone colado ao ouvido, o cenho cerrado numa expressão de preocupação, cabelos despenteados por causa da chuva. Belatriz iria gostar de vê-lo assim."  
  
Lílian voltou à sala e deixou cair a valise no soalho, perto da porta.  
  
"Obrigado pelo elogio, Tom."  
  
Lílian piscou quando ouviu o nome e olhou para Tiago.  
  
"De nada," disse Tom.  
  
"Que roupa estou usando?"  
  
"Pode repetir?" disse ele.  
  
"Que roupa eu estou usando?"  
  
"Black, quando conheci Jamie ela..."  
  
"Que roupas estou usando, Tom?"  
  
"... me pareceu ligeiramente..."  
  
"Você não sabe porque não está vendo esta casa, está?"  
  
"Eu estou vendo muito mais do que você pode imaginar."  
  
"Você está blefando, Tom," Sirius começou a rir. "Você tenta se passar por..."  
  
"Não ouse rir de mim."  
  
"... um bruxo poderoso e perigoso que detesta trouxas e outros bruxos que não tenham o sangue puro, mas você usa _telefones_ para nos ameaçar e..."  
  
"Mude esse tom de voz, Black. Imediatamente."  
  
"... visto daqui você parece um pobre coitado."  
  
Moody olhou o relógio e levantou três dedos. Mais trinta segundos.  
  
"Vou cortar Meadowes em sete e mandar para você por corujas."  
  
Sirius voltou a cabeça, viu Dorcas de pé na porta de saída da cozinha, franzido o cenho para o sol que começava a incidir por cima das árvores.  
  
"Não conte com isso, seu lunático. Você pode ter tido essa chance, mas deixou passar."  
  
"Vou acabar com todo mundo que você conhece," sua voz tremia de raiva.  
  
Beijo entrou pela porta da frente e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Começando por esse seu amigo que acabou de entrar."  
  
"Reze para não cruzarmos com você antes, Tom."  
  
"Você não vai conseguir, Sirius. Ninguém consegue. Até mais."  
  
Outra voz, mais rouca que a de Tom Riddle, entrou na linha. "Até logo, Black."  
  
A linha caiu, e Sirius olhou para Dumbledore.  
  
"Você reconheceu a segunda voz?" disse Dumbledore.  
  
"Não, por causa do sotaque."  
  
"Eles estão no litoral norte."  
  
"Litoral norte?" disse Dorcas.  
  
Moody confirmou com a cabeça. "Nós vamos acuá-los. Mulkern mandou todo o resto do esquadrão para lá."  
  
"Eles se esconderam numa ilha?" perguntou Lupin.  
  
Moody continuou falando. "E também mandamos bloquear a Rede de Flu e há equipes vigiando o céu da ilha. Fudge está providenciando um escudo anti-desaparatamento ao longo da ilha."  
  
"Quer dizer então que estamos todos em segurança?" disse Dorcas.  
  
"Não," falou Sirius.  
  
Ela o ignorou e olhou para Dumbledore.  
  
"Não podemos nos arriscar," disse ele. "Nem você, Lílian. Não podemos pôr sua segurança em risco até pegarmos Tom Riddle e os outros."  
  
Lílian olhou para Tiago. Este estava encostado num canto da cozinha onde a luz não chegava, só o que dava para ver era a silhueta suave de seu rosto. "Certo. Você tem razão."  
  
Dumbledore voltou-se para os outros. "Franco e Alice ficarão aqui, Moody, Dédalo, Emeline, Lupin e Beijo irão comigo para o Ministério. Hagrid, leve Edgar, Carátaco, Elifas e Aberforth para Hogwarts, fale com Minerva, diga que localizamos Tom Riddle. Gideão, Fábio e Pedro, sigam com Lílian junto com os outros aurores."  
  
Sirius olhou para Tiago, e ele balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Os feitiços colocados nas portas da frente e dos fundos são muito eficientes, Pontas."  
  
"Nós podemos nos proteger por algumas horas," disse ele.  
  
Dumbledore pôs a mão em seu ombro. "Confie em mim, Tiago." Ele olhou para Lílian. "Pronta?"  
  
Ela fez que sim e estendeu a mão para Tiago. Tiago a segurou, olhou para a mão dela, o rosto marcado por uma tristeza que não combinava com seu semblante.  
  
"Lílian."  
  
"Não," Lílian disse e sorriu, embora fosse visível que ela não sentia vontade de fazer aquilo. Ela aproximou-se dele e beijou seu rosto de leve. "Eu te amo."  
  
Quando ia anoitecendo, ele e Dorcas foram até o pátio, onde alguns aurores estavam espalhados, escondidos entre árvores, cercas, hidrantes e latas de lixo, prontos para saírem de seus esconderijos se fosse preciso. Apenas um deles não se escondia. Ele estava vestido como um guarda trouxa e acendeu a lanterna duas vezes, apontando-a na direção de Sirius e Dorcas.  
  
Andando com cuidado, ele atravessou a rua para ir ao encontro deles. Era um rapaz esbelto, com um rosto grande e franco sobre um quepe azul-escuro, o rosto de um menino do interior ou de um menino criado pela mãe para ser padre.  
  
Seu quepe estava envolto em plástico para não ficar molhado, e sua pesada capa brilhava sob a chuvinha fina. Ele levou a mão ao boné quando se encontraram nos degraus da entrada.  
  
"Senhor Black, senhorita Meadowes, sou Timothy Dunn. Como vão as coisas?"  
  
"Podiam estar melhores," disse Dorcas.  
  
"Sim senhora, eu ouvi dizer."  
  
"Senhorita," disse Dorcas.  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Por favor, chame-me de senhorita ou de Dorcas. Senhora faz com que eu me sinta velha o bastante para ser sua mãe." Ela o examinou através da chuva. "E não sou, sou?"  
  
Ele sorriu timidamente. "Claro que não, senhorita."  
  
"Quantos anos você tem?"  
  
"Vinte e quatro."  
  
"Puxa!"  
  
"E você?" perguntou ele.  
  
Ela deu um risinho. "Nunca pergunte a uma mulher quanto ela pesa nem sua idade, Dunn."  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, parece que, nesses dois itens, a providência divina foi muito generosa com você."  
  
Sirius revirou os olhos.  
  
Ela recuou um pouco, examinou-o mais uma vez.  
  
"Você vai longe, Dunn."  
  
"Obrigado, senhorita. As pessoas vivem me dizendo isso."  
  
"Elas têm razão."  
  
Ele olhou para os próprios pés por um instante. Mexeu-se um tanto desajeitado e beliscou o lóbulo da orelha direita de um jeito que Sirius concluiu tratar-se de um tique nervoso.  
  
Ele pigarreou. "O sargento Ascar disse que vão mandar reforços logo que todos forem liberados do litoral. Pelo que me disseram, as portas da frente e dos fundos estão equipadas com feitiços, e a parte de trás da casa está protegida."  
  
Dorcas fez que sim.  
  
"Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada."  
  
"Esteja a vontade."  
  
Ele levou a mão ao quepe novamente e deu uma volta pela lateral da casa, enquanto Sirius e Dorcas permaneciam na entrada ouvindo o ruído de seus passos na grama congelada.  
  
"Onde será que Mulkern arrumou esse menino?" comentou Dorcas. "No jardim de infância?"  
  
Sirius pensou em lembrar-lhe de que ele próprio era tão novo quanto Dunn, mas achou que ela poderia dizer-lhe alguma gracinha também.  
  
"Deve ser um sobrinho," falou.  
  
"De Mulkern?" ela balançou a cabeça. "Impossível."  
  
"Pode crer. Mulkern tem oito irmãs, quatro são trouxas e freiras. As outras quatro se casaram com homens conscientes de que ocupam o segundo lugar na vida de suas esposas: o dinheiro vem sempre antes."  
  
"E como Mulkern escapou desse pool genético?"  
  
"É um mistério, reconheço."  
  
"Esse aí é tão inocente e espontâneo..." disse ela.  
  
"Ele é jovem demais para você."  
  
"Todo menino precisa de uma mulher para corrompê-lo."  
  
"E você é a garota certa para isso."  
  
"Claro! Você viu o movimento daquelas coxas musculosas sob a calça justa?"  
  
Sirius soltou um suspiro.  
  
A luz da lanterna precedeu o ruído dos passos de Timothy na grama quando ele voltou dos fundos da casa.  
  
"Tudo em ordem," disse ele enquanto Sirius e Dorcas desciam os degraus, indo ao seu encontro."  
  
"Obrigada, Dunn."  
  
Seu olhar cruzou com o de Dorcas, suas pupilas dilataram e ele imediatamente desviou os olhos para a direita.  
  
"Tim," disse ele. "Pode me chamar de Tim, senhorita."  
  
"Então me chame de Dorcas. Ele é Sirius."  
  
O rapaz balançou a cabeça e olhou Sirius no rosto com o olhar cheio de culpa.  
  
"Bem..." disse ele.  
  
"Bem..." disse Dorcas.  
  
"Bem, vou ficar por aqui. Se eu precisar me aproximar da casa, faço três sinais com a lanterna, apontando para aquela janela."  
  
Ele apontou para a sala. "E, se vocês estiverem dormindo ou não virem o sinal , toco a campainha. Dois toques rápidos, certo?"  
  
"Tudo bem," disse Sirius.  
  
"Vocês vão sair dessa," disse ele.  
  
Dorcas fez um gesto de concordância. "Obrigada, Tim."  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça sem ousar levantar os olhos para ela, atravessou a rua e sumiu na sombra de uma árvore.  
  
Sirius fez uma careta para Dorcas. "Tim."  
  
"Ora, cale a boca."  
  
"Ela vai superar isso," disse Alice.  
  
Estavam na sala de jantar conversando sobre Lílian. De lá eles podiam ver o mapa da casa de Tiago aberto numa parede da cozinha, com os nomes de Franco e Alice Longbottom, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Dorcas Meadowes piscando no espaço da sala. Em vez de dar mais segurança a Sirius, aquilo o lembrava do quanto estavam vulneráveis.  
  
"Não, não vai," disse Tiago.  
  
"Se ela o ama, vai entender que o estresse fez com que você estourasse. Foi só um descontrole."  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Daqui a dez anos ela vai ter esquecido de todas aquelas pessoas invadindo nossa casa. Daqui a dez anos ela não vai mais se lembrar de ter ficado sob custódia do Ministério. Mas nem daqui a cinqüenta anos ela vai esquecer as coisas que eu disse."  
  
Sirius tentou pegar o olhar de Tiago e fazer com que seus olhos fixassem nos dele, mas era como se Tiago estivesse fazendo força para que isso não acontecesse. Ele havia se sentado num canto do sofá, parecendo menor. Um vulto nas sombras.  
  
O telefone não havia parado de tocar o dia inteiro, porque os vizinhos estavam querendo saber o porquê da confusão logo cedo. Dorcas e Alice se revezavam para pedir desculpas pelo transtorno. Tiago lançava olhares assassinos ao telefone toda vez que ele tocava, e Dorcas achou que seria melhor ficar na cozinha, ao lado do aparelho, atendendo logo no primeiro toque para evitar que alguma coisa na casa explodisse.  
  
Ela desligou o telefone quando, o que pareceu ser o último vizinho curioso, perguntou se eles estavam gravando mais um episódio de Encontros e Barrancos naquela manhã, e foi tomar banho. Sirius ficou à mesa empoeirada da sala de jantar, com as velas apagadas e as cortinas fechadas. Franco e Alice tinham se recolhido no escritório e Tiago tinha subido sem dizer palavra, apenas jogando lá de cima uma camiseta a Dorcas quando ela lhe pediu.  
  
Quando ela saiu do banho, usava a camiseta por cima do jeans rasgado e encardido. Seus cabelos estavam molhados como se ela não os tivesse enxugado. Pegou uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira e, ao passar as mãos em seus braços, Sirius imaginou que ela havia aberto o chuveiro na temperatura mais alta possível.  
  
"Vai dar tudo certo," ele falou.  
  
Ela deu de ombros. "Vai."  
  
"Eles vão agarrá-los dessa vez, antes que consigam fazer mal a mais alguém."  
  
Outro sacudir de ombros.  
  
"Dorcas, ele não vai pegar você."  
  
"Foi isso que ele lhe disse, não foi? Até agora, a média de pontos dele está bem alta."  
  
"Somos muito bons no que fazemos, Dorcas. Acho que podemos proteger um ao outro."  
  
Ela tomou um gole do refrigerante, saiu do alcance dele e se sentou. Sirius fez o mesmo e pôs sua mão em cima da dela. "Não sabíamos com quem estávamos lidando antes. Agora sabemos."  
  
"Sirius, ele matou os McKinnon com a maior facilidade. Eles eram aurores, uma família de aurores, e todos foram achados como marionetes desengonçados no chão."  
  
Naquele momento, ele não estava preparado para refletir sobre aquilo, mas disse: "A casa dos McKinnon não estava guardada por cinqüenta..."  
  
As mãos dela giraram sob as dele, de modo que suas palmas se tocaram, e ela apertou os dedos em volta do punho de Sirius. "Ele é totalmente insano," disse ela. "Nunca lidamos com uma coisa assim. Ele não é uma pessoa, é uma força e acho que, se está decidido a nos pegar, vai conseguir."  
  
"Não vai..."  
  
"Psit," fez ela retirando as mãos das dele. Colocou a lata de refrigerante sobre a mesa e pigarreou. "Não quero parecer covarde, nem uma mulherzinha patética, mas preciso apertar alguém em meus braços agora e..."  
  
Ele afastou a cadeira e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela. Dorcas o abraçou, ele apertou o rosto contra o dela e ela pressionou os dedos em suas costas.  
  
Sua voz era um cálido murmúrio nos ouvidos dele. "Se ele me matar, Sirius..."  
  
"Eu não..."  
  
"Se ele o fizer, você vai me prometer uma coisa."  
  
Sirius esperou, sentindo o terror que fazia seu peito palpitar e lhe inundava os poros.  
  
"Prometa-me," disse ela, "que vai ficar vivo tempo o bastante para matá- lo. Bem devagar. Durante dias, se você conseguir."  
  
"E se ele me matar antes?" perguntou ele.  
  
"Se ele pegar você antes de mim," disse ela inclinando-se um pouco para trás para que seus olhos pudessem fitar os dele, "Vou pintar a casa dele com seu sangue. Até o último centímetro."  
  
A perna direita de Dorcas se afastou da de Sirius quando o telefone tocou, e ele sentiu uma brusca sensação de frio.  
  
"Por favor, Phil," disse ela. "São quase duas da manhã."  
  
Ela apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e passou a mão que não segurava o fone pelos cabelos.  
  
"Estou feliz por você ter conseguido," disse ela. "Mas por favor, Phil, não podemos conversar amanhã de manhã?"  
  
O marido trouxa de Dorcas. O Bundão. Sirius riu de forma amarga e olhou ao redor. As folhas roçavam a janela, projetando sombras embaraçadas neles, nas paredes e no teto.  
  
A mão de Dorcas agora acariciava distraidamente a barriga dele. A certa altura ela se voltou, olhou para Sirius e revirou os olhos, como quem diz: "Você acredita numa coisa dessas?". De repente ela apertou com força a curva da cintura dele, onde ela dizia haver pneuzinhos, e mordeu lábio inferior com força tentando controlar o riso. Não conseguiu.  
  
"Phil, você andou bebendo, não foi?"  
  
Sirius olhou pela janela, mas as folhas já tinham se afastado, batidas pelo vento noturno.  
  
"Sei disso, Phillip," disse ela com tristeza. "Eu sei. E estou tentando." Sua mão se afastou de Sirius, ela se voltou para o telefone e se levantou da mesa. "Não, eu não odeio você."  
  
Ela apoiou um joelho na cadeira, ficou olhando pela janela, o fio do telefone enroscando-lhe ao redor das costelas enquanto ela tentava acertar a lata de refrigerante na lixeira.  
  
Sirius se levantou também e vestiu o casaco. A casa se tornara fria sem o contato com um corpo quente, e ele não estava com a menor vontade de ir para o sofá dormir enquanto Dorcas tagarelava com Phil.  
  
"Não estou julgando," disse ela. "Mas se Riddle resolver atacar você esta noite... porque você é trouxa, Phil. É melhor que você esteja bem sóbrio, não acha?"  
  
Um raio de luz branca passou pelo ombro dela; por três vezes, ele iluminou a parede branca na frente de Dorcas. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e não notou, mas Sirius instintivamente olhou para o mapa da casa colado à parede oposta e o reflexo da luz causou distorções em sua vista. Ele se aproximou e na verdade não havia reflexo nenhum. Ele leu no mapa:  
  
Dorcas, Sirius, Tiago, Franco, Alice, Avery, Jugson, Evan, Travers, Crabbe, Rabastan, Rodolfo, Mulciber, Macnair, Lúcio, Dolohov...  
  
Um enxame de nomes piscando alucinadamente dentro da casa. Sirius abriu a porta e olhou para a rua. Os aurores estavam todos lá, caídos no chão como folhas secas no inverno. Pela calçada vinha Timothy Dunn, correndo em direção a eles.  
  
"O que está havendo?" perguntou Sirius.  
  
Ele estava de cabeça baixa para se proteger das gotas que caíam das árvores, e Sirius notou que ele tremia e bufava de frio. Houve um chiado na lareira da sala, um breve estalo, como se alguém fosse aparecer ali, mas ninguém apareceu.  
  
"Está com frio?" disse Dunn beliscando o lóbulo da orelha.  
  
"Sim. Vamos, entre," disse Sirius. "Feche a porta."  
  
Sirius entrou na sala e viu a cabeça de Moody na lareira. Ela ficou ali apenas os segundos necessários para poder dizer: "Sirius, Tiago, saiam já daí. Tom nos passou a perna. Ele nos enganou. Ele não está no litoral norte."  
  
No meio do corredor, Sirius se voltou no momento em que Dunn levantou a capa e o rosto rijo de um homem apareceu sob a aba do quepe. Olhos em forma de fendas brilhantes como fios de prata.  
  
"Tom não está no litoral, Black. Ele está aqui. Pelo resto de sua vida."


	12. Facas no escuro

Blackamoor  
  
Facas no escuro.  
  
A sin for him Desire within A burning veil For the bride too dear for him A sin for him Desire within Fall in love with your deep dark sin...  
  
Nightwish  
  
Antes que ele pudesse falar, Tom encostou a ponta da varinha em seu olho direto, pressionando-a contra o osso da órbita, e fechou a porta atrás de si.  
  
As mãos dele já estavam manchadas de sangue. Ele notou que Sirius estava olhando e deu um sorriso triste.  
  
"Receio que Dunn não vá chegar aos vinte e cinco anos", sussurrou ele. "Duro, não é?"  
  
Ele o empurrou para trás, pressionando a varinha contra o osso, e avançou pelo corredor. A dor que Sirius sentia no olho direito o estava cegando daquele lado, era como ter uma lâmina penetrando ali.  
  
"Black", disse ele, com a varinha de Dunn na outra mão. "Se você der um pio, arranco seu olho e mato sua parceira antes que ela sequer sonhe em sair da sala, entendeu?"  
  
Sirius fez que sim.  
  
À fraca luz das velas que vinha do quarto, percebeu que Tom usava a camisa do uniforme de Dunn; ela estava escura de sangue.  
  
"Porque o matou?" murmurou.  
  
Tom levou a mão aos lábios quando chegaram no meio do corredor, e fez um gesto ordenando a Sirius que parasse.  
  
Ele parou.  
  
Ele não entendeu como pudera se deixar enganar por Tom; o cabelo que apontava por baixo do quepe era de um negro azulado e brilhante, e os cabelos de Dunn eram de um loiro dourado; os olhos de Dunn eram tão claros que se percebia de longe – os de Tom eram tão sinistros que faiscavam no escuro.  
  
"Volte-se", sussurrou ele. "Devagar."  
  
Sirius ouviu Dorcas suspirar na sala. "Francamente, Phil, estou muito cansada."  
  
Ela não ouvira Moody. Merda.  
  
Sirius girou o corpo devagar, e Tom passou a varinha pelo rosto dele, desenhando um rastro ardente de sangue e deixando-a deslizar por sua pele enquanto a cabeça de Sirius se voltava. Ele sentiu a ponta raspar sua nuca e se aninhar sob sua orelha direita, no espaço vazio entre o crânio e a mandíbula.  
  
"Tente qualquer reação." Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. "e esta ponta vai sair por seu nariz. Vá em frente, vamos. Bem devagar."  
  
"Phillip", dizia Dorcas. "Por favor..."  
  
Na sala, Sirius viu vultos deslizando nas sombras, pelas paredes atrás de Dorcas. Ele olhou ao redor. A sala tinha duas portas, uma que dava para a cozinha, e outra que dava para o escritório, dois metros adiante. Estavam a pouco mais de um metro da primeira porta quando Tom pressionou a ponta da varinha na pele de Sirius para fazê-lo parar. "Psst", fez ele baixinho. "Psst."  
  
"Não", disse Dorcas, e sua voz pareceu cansada. "Não, Phil, eu não odeio você. Você é um homem bom."  
  
"Eu estava lá fora, a uns poucos metros de você, de sua namorada e do pobre Dunn", disse Tom. "Vocês estavam discutindo sobre como proteger a casa de mim, e eu estava escondido na sebe do vizinho. Dava pra sentir seu cheiro, Black."  
  
Sirius teve a sensação de uma pequena explosão quando a ponta da varinha, como um alfinete, entrou em sua pele, junto ao maxilar.  
  
Ele não via saída. Se tentasse pegar a varinha no cós da calça, a coisa seria feia. Se tentasse meter o cotovelo no peito de Tom, o que era a primeira coisa que ele podia esperar, havia mais de cinqüenta por cento de chance de ele enfiar a varinha em seu cérebro. Todas as outras alternativas – porrada no saco, rasteira, giro brusco para a direita ou esquerda – tinham a mesma probabilidade de insucesso. Com uma mão ele segurava sua varinha, e com a outra ele segurava a varinha de Dunn, igualmente cortante, e ambas estavam encostadas em seu corpo.  
  
"Se você me ligar amanhã de manhã", disse Dorcas. "a gente conversa."  
  
"Ou não", sussurrou Tom. Ele deu um empurrão em Sirius.  
  
Bem perto da porta da sala, ele desencostou uma das varinhas de seu flanco. A ponta da outra varinha se deslocou de sua orelha para a nuca, na conjunção entre a coluna vertebral e o crânio. Ele girou na porta para usar o corpo de Sirius como escudo, e nesse momento Sirius viu sombras encapuzadas subindo as escadas.  
  
Tom olhou para o escritório. Ele empurrou Sirius novamente, e mais uma vez ele pensou em lhe dar uma cotovelada. Por cima do ombro de Sirius, ele apontou a outra varinha para a sala, mas Dorcas havia desaparecido. Ele olhou para o outro lado do corredor.  
  
"Ela foi para o jardim?", sussurrou, colocando-se à esquerda de Sirius e apontando para o corredor, enquanto aumentava a pressão da outra varinha contra a cabeça de Sirius.  
  
"Não sei", ele respondeu.  
  
Ouviu sua voz antes de saber que ela estava lá.  
  
Ela soou uns cinco centímetros atrás de Sirius, precedida pelo estalo de algo.  
  
"Não se mexa, seu puto."  
  
Tom enfiou tão fundo a varinha na base do crânio de Sirius que ele se pôs na ponta dos pés e sentiu sangue saindo de sua nuca e escorrendo pelas costas.  
  
Com o movimento, sua cabeça voltou um pouco para a esquerda e ele pode ver Dorcas apontando a varinha diretamente para o rosto de Tom. Observou também a palidez dos dedos dela, crispados em torno da varinha.  
  
Num gesto rápido, Dorcas fez a varinha que estava encostada nas costas de Sirius voar para longe da mão de Tom.  
  
"Dorcas Meadowes", ele pronunciou. "Prazer em conhecê-la. Foi muito esperta em fingir que ainda estava ao telefone."  
  
"Eu ainda estou no telefone. Ele parece desligado?"  
  
Tom piscou.  
  
"Não."  
  
"E o que é que você deduz?"  
  
"Deduzo que alguém se esqueceu de coloca-lo no gancho." Disse ele farejando o ar. "Estou sentindo cheiro de trouxa por aqui. Odeio esse cheiro."  
  
"Os outros estão a caminho, Tom. Se entregue."  
  
"Gostaria muito de fazer isso, Dorcas, mas primeiro tenho que matar você."  
  
"Você não vai poder acabar com nós dois."  
  
"Você não está raciocinando bem, Dorcas. Depois que acabamos com Jamie e Anne e os McKinnons – pode acreditar, não foi uma escolha nossa, mas deles -, tive vontade de cortar suas gargantas imediatamente. Mas aí uma pessoa" ele voltou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Sirius. "me convenceu a esperar."  
  
"Ele está tentando enrolar você com essa conversa, Dorcas."  
  
"Você acha que estou levando essa conversa a sério, Riddle?"  
  
"Lembre-se do que vocês aprenderam todo esse tempo. Eu não trabalho sozinho."  
  
Sirius olhou para Dorcas na esperança de que ela compreendesse que era verdade, que eles estavam ali e tinham subido para pegar Tiago. Mas não foi dado a ele essa oportunidade.  
  
A impressão que se teve foi de que a parte superior da casa estava explodindo. Houve o barulho de vidro estilhaçando, o chão tremeu, e gritos roucos desconcentraram tanto Tom como Dorcas.  
  
"Mate-o", disse alguém.  
  
"O quê?" gritou Tom de forma atrevida, olhando ao redor enfurecido.  
  
"Mate-o!"  
  
A varinha de Dorcas disparou entre Tom e Sirius, e o clarão doeu como fogo nos olhos.  
  
Sirius afastou-se com um movimento brusco e sentiu a ponta da varinha afastando-se de sua cabeça e caindo no chão atrás deles, enquanto os vultos desciam pela escada como fantasmas e atravessavam a sala, os feitiços relampejando pelas paredes, explodindo uns nos outros como fogos de artifício. Um deles foi atirado em cima da mesa com tanta violência que ouviu-se o ruído desagradável de osso partindo. O capuz que protegia o rosto da pessoa escorregou para trás, e Sirius reconheceu de imediato o rosto vazio que se revelou.  
  
"Jamie!" ele gritou antes que pudesse se conter. "Você a matou, seu cretino!"  
  
Sirius inclinou-se para frente, alguém pulou em suas costas. Ele deu-lhe uma cotovelada na cabeça, ouviu o estalar de um osso e um grito. A varinha de Dorcas disparou mais duas vezes, e houve o barulho de mais vidro estilhaçando na cozinha.  
  
Sirius entrou ás cegas pela sala, depois as silhuetas começaram a se definir para além dos clarões que ainda o cegavam. Atracou-se com Mulciber, enquanto clarões cintilavam acima de suas cabeças.  
  
As mãos de Mulciber cravaram em seu rosto, e Sirius agarrou a carne sob a caixa torácica, girou o corpo aumentando a pressão dos dedos sob suas costelas e jogo-o contra o chão.  
  
Os clarões foram diminuindo e Sirius se deu conta de que Mulciber não se mexia mais. Ele não podia ter morrido, não era a intenção – ele deveria viver e ir para Azkaban. Ele deveria sofrer.  
  
Uma varinha comprida alojou-se na garganta de Mulciber. Sirius ergueu os olhos esperando ver Tiago, Franco, Alice ou Dorcas, mas viu Moody.  
  
"Levante-se, cretino", rosnou ele. "Sei que está fingindo."  
  
Cinco pares de mãos agarraram Sirius pelos braços e pelo tórax e o afastaram de Mulciber imediatamente. Ele se desvencilhou de algumas e conseguiu pegar sua varinha. Voltou a cabeça e viu Dorcas sentada no chão, a varinha na mão apontando para frente, mas não havia mais nada em sua frente. Tom e os Comensais estavam fugindo para o porão, em direção ao esgoto, por onde, tudo indicava, eles haviam entrado. Dorcas largou a varinha e inclinou-se para frente, os olhos embaçados.  
  
"Dorcas" disse Sirius. "Você está bem?"  
  
"Que pergunta estúpida." Resmungou ela ofegante. "Olhem em todos os quartos."  
  
"Onde está o cara que acertou você?"  
  
"Saiu com os outros. Vá atrás deles!"  
  
"Que se dane. Você está ferida."  
  
Ela fez uma careta e ficou de pé, encostando as costas na parede. "Eu estou bem, Sirius. Vocês vão ou não pegá-lo?"  
  
Hagrid aproximou-se de Dorcas e sua sombra a cobriu. Ele a levou lentamente para a cozinha, e um filete grosso de sangue permaneceu escorrendo pela parede.  
  
Gideão ergueu a mão. Todos se mobilizaram. "Não se mexam", disse ele. "Ouçam."  
  
Chegou aos ouvidos de Sirius um som tão profundo que era mais uma sensação que um barulho.  
  
"Pode ser o metrô" disse Lupin. "Estamos embaixo de um túnel."  
  
Gideão colocou o braço em torno de seu pescoço, puxou-o para perto e disse num sussurro: "Isso é Tom Riddle."  
  
O local fedia a pedra úmida e ao almíscar de morcegos. Eles tinham interrompido a marcha e se agrupavam numa galeria de teto baixo. Sirius dirigiu o foco de sua varinha para uma pedra, onde havia uma inscrição em grafite. [i]"Merci à Dieu, m..."[/i] e ali se interrompia, como se quem escrevia tivesse ficado sem força ou sem luz ou sem tempo. As letras eram desenhadas à antiga, talvez do século passado, ou do retrasado.  
  
"Ouçam...outra vez." Disse Dédalo.  
  
Se alguém quisesse saber, na opinião de Sirius aquilo não passava de uma brisa atravessando os bueiros. Ele olhou para Gideão pretendendo lhe dizer isso, mas este levou um dedo ao lábio, enquanto a outra mão gesticulava para que ele mantivesse a varinha firme.  
  
A voz de Beijo murmurou perto do ouvido de Sirius: "Eles estão por aqui."  
  
Mas, depois de alguns instantes, não havia som algum além da respiração deles e dos passos apressados dos ratos. O rugido da rua lá em cima mal chegava a ser um sussurro. Água gotejava, ecoando como se em algum lugar mais abaixo houvesse um poço escondido, ou mesmo um pequeno lago.  
  
"Apaguem as luzes.", disse Dumbledore. "Vamos em frente."  
  
Os pequenos pontos de luz à frente de Sirius foram se apagando um a um, como velas morrendo num altar, e tudo ficou tão escuro que era como ter caído no espaço denso e negro. Eles começaram a andar, guiando-se pelos sons dos passos dos outros aurores, sentindo que cada vez mais o ar rareava e se tornava difícil respirar. Sirius não tinha idéia do quão abaixo da terra eles estavam, mas sabia que se algo saísse errado, se alguém se perdesse, seria muito complicado achar o caminho de volta.  
  
A mão de alguém agarrou o ombro de Sirius, os dedos fazendo pressão, e a voz de Gideão ressonou lá na frente: [i]"Halte."[/i]  
  
Havia alguma coisa ali, com certeza absoluta.  
  
"Prepare-se", murmurou Tiago em seu ouvido.  
  
Um clarão surgiu à frente deles, e Sirius viu o que poderia ter passado por um homem alto e elegante, de passos muito rápidos. No instante em que a luz explodiu, ele desapareceu, e Dédalo caiu no chão, desacordado.  
  
As varinhas tornaram a se acender, e Sirius correu para Dédalo.  
  
"Vá atrás deles!" disse Beijo, o empurrando de volta.  
  
"Apaguem as varinhas!" exclamou Aberforth, sua voz grave retinindo pelas paredes.  
  
"Eram dois deles", disse Tiago quando iam seguindo depressa pelo corredor, apagando sua varinha. "Merda, como vamos vê-los sem luz?"  
  
Era uma verdade. No entanto, se ligassem as luzes, eles seriam presa fácil. De luz apagada, eles e os Comensais estavam no mesmo nível. Ou talvez não tanto assim. Um deles conseguira atingir Dédalo, e se movera com tanta pressa que dava a sensação de ter sido apenas uma miragem no escuro.  
  
Ele ouvia passos às suas costas, mas não sabia de quem eram. Tiago estava ali, com certeza. O corredor se estreitou, o chão ficou muito liso de repente, como se estivessem caminhando em cima do gelo, e depois o espaço alargou-se tanto que Sirius suspeitou terem entrado numa câmara ou numa sala. Eles pararam. A sensação recomeçou, agora muito nítida. Sirius não conseguira identificar antes, mas dessa vez teve tanta certeza de que havia Comensais a uns três metros a frente que levantou a varinha e começou a trabalhar, e os outros fizeram o mesmo.  
  
O barulho foi devastador; uma rajada de vento o atingiu no rosto, quando as paredes comprimiram o ar que se expandia. O estrondo violento foi acompanhado por fachos estonteantes de luz verde, vermelha, azul, seguido por ecos surdos, que zumbiam conforme os feitiços ricocheteavam nas paredes como balas.  
  
Silêncio. Um uivo distante, cada vez mais forte. Emelina Vance abaixou-se e apanhou sua varinha, que havia voado na confusão. Acendeu-a. O raio de luz que ela emitiu brilhou como laser branco no meio da nuvem espessa de poeira que agora ocupava a câmara.  
  
"[i]Não![/i]" gritou Gideão.  
  
A luz oscilou no ar, depois se extinguiu. Do meio da poeira saíra uma faca, arremessada com a força incrível de um demônio e se movendo tão rápido que não era mais do que um clarão momentâneo.  
  
O facho de luz da varinha tremeluziu, depois brilhou desordenado e logo caiu no chão. Rolou na direção dos Comensais, e durante segundos nada podia ser visto além de uma luminosidade débil no meio da nuvem de poeira. O facho de luz estava apontando diretamente para eles, de onde estavam os Comensais. De modo que Sirius e os outros estavam visíveis, mas não podiam ver.  
  
Emeline começou a fazer um som, que era quase comicamente idêntico ao apito de um trenzinho de brinquedo. Mudou para um gorgolejo, um borrifo e o estrondo de um corpo tendo convulsões. Caiu para trás, sua cabeça batendo no chão com o ruído muito parecido ao de um ovo se quebrando.  
  
Lupin caiu ao lado dela. Alice sufocando um grito, se aproximou. Suas mãos tocaram a faca como se estivesse em brasa. Ela fez uns ruídos débeis e estrangulados com a garganta, ruídos terríveis. Seus dedos tatearam ao longo do cabo. Os sons traziam em si uma pergunta, mas era uma pergunta que ninguém conseguiria responder. Não havia resposta. Como você retira uma faca que está enterrada até o talo no peito de uma pessoa?  
  
Houve uma outra explosão de luz, esse da varinha de Beijo. Depois Gideão disparou mais duas vezes. Sirius provavelmente deveria estar horrorizado, mas sentia uma calma e um controle que absorviam por completo sua atenção. Seu coração estava afundado no peito por causa de Emelina. Mas ele não parou de lutar, nem por um instante, pouco importava o sofrimento. Observava a poeira procurando ver movimentos nas sombras.  
  
Uma outra faca apareceu, arremessada na direção exata de Tiago. Sirius viu a arma deslizando com suavidade de uma folha sobre a água do mar, deslizando na direção do pescoço de Tiago. Sentiu a carne dele sob suas mãos, e então empurrou-o, e ele caiu no chão, e a faca caiu retinindo alto no túnel lá atrás.  
  
Ouviu-se então um som, vindo do meio da luz amarelada, um som inconfundível: só podia ser um grito entrecortado de surpresa.  
  
***  
  
Emoções violentas invadiram Belatriz – o horror por ver um Comensal feito em pedaços ao seu lado, o medo de que os feitiços seguintes fossem matá-la, e então, sobretudo, surpresa diante do que vira Sirius fazer.  
  
Ele tinha se movido com a rapidez de um Comensal. Ela conhecia bem a força dos aurores; ela não estava no corpo, nos músculos, nas armas – ela estava no coração, e em tudo que os rodeasse. Vira isso em Sirius muitas vezes, as coisas que era capaz de fazer se ameaçassem seus amigos ou a ele. Uma força capaz de matar, de fazer mau, de destruir e odiar. Mas mover-se daquela maneira? Voldemort tinha visto isso? Provavelmente não.  
  
Depois houve a maneira como ele a afetou ao virar o rosto na sua direção, sem a reconhecer. Seu corpo respondeu a isso também. Não se tratava da atração que ela normalmente sentia pela beleza dele, mas um desejo intenso. Fazia muito tempo que não o via, parte desse desejo era por isso – por sua pele, seu gosto, sua temperatura - mas o modo como ele reagira, o ódio cego e centrado em seus olhos, como uma máquina que alguém acionara o botão de matar sem querer, a fazia transpirar, pressionava seus nervos, seu ar. Seu corpo pedia, implorava pelo dele.  
  
Belatriz recuou, tão horrorizada diante desses sentimentos quanto diante do poder de Voldemort.  
  
Virou-se e correu como uma flecha até o fim do outro corredor, dobrou a curva, mais outra, encostou-se na parede. Pôs-se a escutar – o gotejar eternamente presente, o corre-corre dos ratos, as vibrações profundas das vozes dos outros Comensais, enquanto eles gritavam uns aos outros.  
  
Havia um bocado deles ali. Voldemort tinha de fato investido no término da Ordem naquela mesma noite. Ela sabia, depois de ter visto Sirius e os outros, que aquela guerra se prolongaria por muito tempo. Eles atravessariam aquele labirinto como a sombra vermelha da morte, como a mão de um deus tomado pela ira. Ninguém sobreviveria a eles, não com seus feitiços estrondosos que explodiam, com sua rapidez pessoal.  
  
Atrás dela, uma outra rajada de feitiços ecoou, seguida pelo medonho baque do corpo de alguém sendo dilacerado.  
  
Iam perder a batalha. Portanto, ela precisava fazer o necessário para proteger seu amo. Tinha que ir até o coração daquele reduto, se fosse necessário, unir-se a ele até que um daqueles raios a atingisse suavemente e tudo acabasse. Virando aqui, ali, ela ia mais depressa e mais para baixo. Logo o gotejar era geral, a água corria em riachos, e ela temia chegar à região alagada daquele reduto.  
  
Em intervalos de poucos minutos, aquele rugido terrível fazia-se ouvir atrás dela, seguida por uma série de explosões menores. Os aurores estavam eliminando os Comensais, ou vice-versa. Não se surpreenderia se dobrasse num corredor e achasse uma carnificina no chão. De sua parte, os Comensais, que estavam apenas obedecendo ordens e não queriam de fato matar – a não ser os que deveriam ser mortos – estavam se comportando de maneira bem feroz e agressiva. Um após o outro, atacavam os aurores. Então, ouvia-se o rugir das varinhas e os ruídos distantes e líquidos de carne lacerando.  
  
Ela seguia rapidamente, a cabeça baixa sob o capuz, quando de súbito pressentiu uma mudança ao seu redor. Estava num espaço muito mais amplo, e não apenas isso, podia enxergar alguma coisa.  
  
Aquele não era um túnel feito pela modernidade para que água suja passasse, mas algo muito mais antigo. As linhas precisas de suas paredes, o arco baixo e gracioso do teto, sugeriam que mãos bem mais cuidadosas que a dos homens atuais tinha trabalhado ali. Colunas compridas erguiam-se do chão. Parecia uma floresta num mundo alienígena.  
  
"Temos que sair." , disse ela a Rabastan e Dolohov.  
  
Eles estavam encostados a colunas, os olhos brilhando dentro do capuz.  
  
"E como?" disse Rabastan.  
  
"Não", disse Dolohov em sua voz fria. Repetiu com mais força: "Não."  
  
Terrivelmente perto, chegou-lhes o rugido das varinhas. Estavam tão próximos que um fraco clarão já era visível.  
  
"Travers está ferido." Disse Dolohov.  
  
"Todos estamos feridos", replicou Rabastan.  
  
Belatriz olhou para ambos. "Onde ele está?"  
  
Dolohov balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Da última vez que o vi estava voltando para a superfície. Amarrado."  
  
"Você não está ferida." Observou Rabastan.  
  
"Voldemort." Disse Belatriz. "Voldemort, onde ele..."  
  
"Lá em baixo. Lutando com o velhote." Disse-lhe Dolohov.  
  
"Não seja ridículo."  
  
Belatriz ouviu vozes. Estariam ali em poucos instantes.  
  
Dolohov riu. Havia sangue no canto dos olhos dele. "O primeiro que entrar é meu."  
  
Os aurores rastejaram em meio às sombras lá adiante, cinco deles.  
  
"Venham", murmurou Dolohov. "Venham para mim."  
  
"Está apagado" disse o que liderava o grupo, olhos brilhantes como olhos de gato na noite, cabelos desgrenhados e negros como piche.  
  
Ele caminhou até o meio do clarão cinzento das antigas tochas.  
  
"Olhem só, isso aqui é latim?"  
  
Discretamente, Belatriz recuou em meio às sombras. Os aurores estavam agora na outra extremidade da câmara, talvez a uns cem metros de distância.  
  
Dolohov aproximou-se deles, andando com passos largos até o meio da câmara. Por um instante, os aurores ficaram imóveis. Aproximaram-se uns dos outros. Ouviram-se os estalos, então, agourentos, fazendo eco. Dolohov deu gargalhadas roucas quando os lampejos passaram por cima de seu ombro e foram colidir com a estalagmite, fazendo Rabastan pular no chão. Os outros avançaram na direção dos dois; Sirius ergueu alto a varinha. Belatriz observou seu rosto, a cuidadosa escultura de fúria e dureza que era seu rosto.  
  
As varinhas dispararam – e a própria Belatriz sentiu uma onda de dor na parte do quadril que estava exposta. Uns poucos feitiços tinham enchido o lugar com poeira, luz e ecos.  
  
"Lá está mais um" disse uma voz. A voz de Sirius. "Lá, aquela sombra atrás da estalagmite."  
  
Belatriz não podia perder mais um único instante. Puxou a varinha pelas vestes e deixou-a oculta entre as dobras da mesma. Se ela não fosse rápida o suficiente, ou se ele não a reconhecesse antes, estaria morta. Precisava de luz.  
  
Ela estava bem atrás de uma das estalagmites, mas mesmo assim ele disparou, o rugido de seus feitiços fazendo com que a câmara ressoasse como o interior de um sino. Ela não foi ferida. Mas sua varinha saiu de sua mão com violência e ela sentiu a parede dura atingir sua coluna e depois sua cabeça.  
  
Sirius disse: "Espalhem-se." , numa voz gélida e ressonante.  
  
Chegaram mais perto de Belatriz, no entanto, Dolohov e Rabastan resistiam, e os outros aurores impelidos para o canto oposto da câmara, deixando Sirius caminhar isolado em direção a ela. O rosto dele estava tão determinado, tão verdadeiramente terrível no ódio que se inscrevia ali, que ela foi levada a pensar que ele a mataria de verdade, não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo. Ela não se esqueceria disso. A idéia de que ele soubesse...talvez quase desejasse lutar com ela passou pela cabeça de Belatriz e dissolveu-se na imagem feroz dele.  
  
Os archotes. Ela iria para perto deles, escapando pelo lado, e Sirius a veria.  
  
Belatriz jogou o capuz para trás e correu.  
  
***  
  
A vulto vestido de preto moveu-se depressa para o lado. Sirius avançou em sua direção. Podia ouvir os outros lutando lá atrás, cada vez mais afastados, sendo empurrados para os corredores novamente.  
  
Então ele sentiu. Estava ali, face a face com o Comensal, mas ele nada conseguia ver. Podia sentir seu cheiro, porém – não o fedor dos esgotos, mas um aroma diferente, intenso, complexo.  
  
Quando o Comensal rosnou, Sirius acreditou ser aquele o som mais desesperado, suave e ainda sim letal que jamais ouvira. Mas ele cometera um erro. Devia tê-lo matado antes, logo que o vira se mexer, porque agora que estava sobre ele, se dava conta de que podia haver uma outra faca, e ele podia tentar sufocá-lo. Tomado por um ímpeto de defesa, Sirius passou a varinha pelo pescoço do Comensal, não para abrir sua garganta, mas para alertá-lo. Escutou quando ele soltou uma exclamação de susto que era estranhamente delicada. Delicada demais para um homem.  
  
O Comensal murmurou alguma coisa em voz inaudível. Uma respiração, uma respiração como o farfalhar suave e aguçado de um bando de borboletas. Ele pensou: "Ele também está com medo – um Comensal que sabe o que é ter medo."  
  
"Quer saber como é morrer também?" disse Sirius, empurrando com mais força a varinha na garganta dele, escutando o sibilo de dor. Ele não estava reagindo. Porque não estava reagindo? Chegou mais perto, mas não conseguiu entender o que o Comensal lhe dizia, mas viu de relance um rosto diante de si, uma lua brilhando na escuridão, com o cheiro doce de uma mulher – Sim, aquele era uma mulher. Um verdadeiro monstro. "Avada Ke..."  
  
Algo macio entrou em sua boca de repente, ele sentiu o gosto salgado de pele, a pressão de um polegar em sua língua, e achou que ela estivesse tentando lhe engasgar de uma forma muito peculiar. Mas então ele entendeu, e sentiu um pequeno constrangimento por ser tão pouco esperto às vezes.  
  
Sirius enfiou o braço atrás do pescoço dela e o ergueu. Os longos cabelos de Belatriz pesaram em suas mãos ao saírem de debaixo da capa, frios como uma colcha de cetim, e então o perfume de maçã espalhou-se pelas narinas dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o polegar dela deslizava por sua língua e para fora de sua boca.  
  
Ele largou a varinha.  
  
Você quase a [i]matou.[/i]  
  
Sirius tentava respirar devagar, o gosto salgado das mãos de Belatriz fazendo sua boca salivar e o susto querendo secá-la. Ela se ergueu em sua direção, os lábios roçaram na boca aberta dele. A língua dela adejou a sua, ela girou a cabeça e suas bocas encaixaram. Muito longe, as rajadas e os gritos ressonavam como se fossem as memórias distantes de uma guerra, ou os ruídos de uma televisão ligada em algum cômodo de um casarão. Ele tateou o rasgo que havia feito na garganta dela, ainda quente de sangue.  
  
Sentiu novamente o gosto salgado em sua boca, o sabor ácido e leve de lágrimas. Afastou-se dela, mas Belatriz beijou-lhe novamente, tão devagar que era como se o tempo estivesse parando aos poucos, depois ela sorveu suas lágrimas. Sirius rolou para o chão, sentindo-se pesado como chumbo, dolorido e ferido, arquejou, sentou-se e viu o chão ondular como a superfície do mar.  
  
Você quase a matou.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça. A câmara girou. "Saia daqui, Belatriz."  
  
Ela encostou o lado do rosto no dele. Por um momento ficou ali, apenas respirando. Ele ergueu os olhos. Uma luz piscou lá na frente, dançando na escuridão. Ele a empurrou para longe se levantou.  
  
"Meu Deus." Sirius murmurou. "Meu Deus do céu."  
  
Belatriz continuava ali, e ele não conseguia ver nada nele a não ser o sangue jorrando de seu pescoço e ensopando suas vestes.  
  
"Vá embora!", gritou Sirius, avançando na direção dela com a varinha erguida. "Vou matar você, estou avisando!"  
  
Ela não se moveu. "Então vá em frente." , disse.  
  
O corpo de Sirius estava entorpecido pelo terror. Coloquem todos os Comensais na minha frente, ele pensou, hesitando ao abaixar a varinha, mas não coloquem Belatriz na minha frente, não agora.  
  
"Você vai matar meus amigos, Belatriz."  
  
"Sei disso."  
  
"Não posso deixar."  
  
"Então me mate. Alguém vai fazer isso, e quero que seja você."  
  
Ainda via a faca correndo em direção a Tiago. Os ruídos dos ratos e da luta lembravam os gritos de Jamie, o piso molhado da câmara o fazia pensar em sangue. Ele não conseguia se mover.  
  
"Vou matá-los", ela repetiu, se aproximando. "Mas se você me matar agora, isso não muda. Eles vão morrer. Mas você pode arriscar."  
  
Ele ergueu novamente a varinha, mas sabia que não a usaria, porque tinha esquecido como se faziam os feitiços.  
  
"Escolha", ela murmurou tocando o rosto dele. "Vamos, escolha..." O resto foi abafado por um grito. E explosões. De repente ele sentiu vontade de desistir. Ela estava certa, a guerra não se resolveria se ele a matasse. Se arrependeria por isso mais tarde. Então uma frase engraçada veio em sua cabeça como se sussurrada do além: Ninguém tem culpa.  
  
Sirius observava Mulkern brincar com o charuto. Não era permitido fumar no interior do Ministério, porque os duendes reagiam mal à fumaça. Mulkern acendeu o cachimbo.  
  
"Sabe", disse ele. "Vocês estão bem a uns dez níveis abaixo para poder invadir uma propriedade do estado."  
  
"Sobre que diabos você está falando?" disse Dédalo Diggle, virando-se para o olhar.  
  
"Arrombaram a entrada do esgoto da Royal Opera House – você sabe o que é isso, Gideão? Já esteve lá? – vocês destruíram os encanamentos do prédio, e o que diremos aos trouxas? Que ratos gigantes andaram brigando por ali?"  
  
"Era uma perseguição urgentíssima, Mulkern", disse Sirius. "Pelo amor de Deus."  
  
Mulkern levantou a mão:  
  
"Em seguida vocês invadiram o mais antigo ossuário do Reino Unido. Havia ali inscrições em latim e em outras línguas que até hoje a Museu de História Natural gasta rodos de verbas para desvendar. Foi isso que vocês fizeram.", ele apanhou um bloco de notas amarelo dentro da gaveta de sua mesa. "Uma perseguição urgentíssima. E como é que eu escrevo isso?"  
  
"Aurores estavam numa perseguição urgentíssima a um grupo de Comensais da..."  
  
Mulkern ergueu os olhos para Sirius. Sirius levantou as mãos e se calou. Moody completou:  
  
"Perseguição urgentíssima a um grupo de Comensais da Morte liderados por Tom Riddle."  
  
"Ou," disse Mulkern enquanto escrevia. "como ele fez questão de registrar com o sangue de nossos aurores nas paredes do ossuário – e iremos precisar fazer outro relatório sobre isso – Lord Voldemort." Ele coçou a barba. "Deixei-me ver aqui...Kathe!"  
  
Kathe Terrel, sua assistente, entrou.  
  
"Preciso de um formulário ICT", disse a ela.  
  
"Que diabos é um formulário ICT?"  
  
"Incidente de Contanto com Terroristas. Para mim esses Comensais não passam de terroristas desocupados."  
  
Kathe deixou a sala.  
  
"Voltaremos ao assunto da Royal Opera mais tarde.", disse Mulkern, lançando um olhar avaliador à Ordem. "Está faltando uma."  
  
A idéia de que Dorcas havia tido um caso com Mulkern acendeu novamente na mente de Sirius. Havia umas trinta pessoas na sala, vários aurores estavam faltando, mas ele só sentiu falta de Dorcas.  
  
"Meadowes está ferida.", informou Lupin.  
  
Mulkern largou o cachimbo na mesa. "Verdade?"  
  
Alguns assentiram. Sirius o encarou e disse:  
  
"Emeline Vance está ferida, Beijo está desaparecido, Moody perdeu metade do nariz numa luta com Evan Rosier, Carátaco está expelindo pus por todos os poros a mais de duas horas, Lílian está sob custódia do ministério, em Hogwarts, de modo mais curto, eles não parecem terroristas desocupados."  
  
Mulkern fez um ruído com a garganta e deu de ombros. "Sabemos o nome de alguns. Capturamos Travers e Rookwood – esse sacana estava infiltrado aqui e eu costumava tomar café com ele no Departamento de Mistérios – Macnair e Karkoff." Ele ergueu os olhos para Tiago. "Havia uma mulher, você disse?"  
  
"Eles estavam usando capuz, Mulkern", disse Tiago.  
  
"Mas você me disse que viu, certa hora, um par de cílios compridos brilhando [i]por dentro do capuz.[/i] Foi você quem disse."  
  
"Então era uma mulher. Mas estou falando que não tenho certeza."  
  
Mulkern virou-se agilmente para Gideão. "Vocês também estão trazendo um corpo de volta."  
  
Gideão respondeu à pergunta implícita: "Timothy Dunn. Já cuidaram disso, deve chegar a Liverpool amanhã. Será entregue diretamente à família."  
  
"À minha família."  
  
Todos se calaram. O ar ficou denso de uma hora para outra. Mulkern não era o tipo que cara que mantém contato com a família e almoça na casa da mãe religiosamente todos os domingos, mas, de qualquer forma, Dunn era um sobrinho seu. Mulkern dissera a Sirius e Lupin que jamais tinha visto a cara do garoto, mas, de qualquer forma, tinha o seu sangue, e sangue era uma coisa de valor para Mulkern.  
  
"Você escreveu uma carta?", perguntou Mulkern a Gideão.  
  
Gideão não escrevera uma carta. Não podia fazer isso, como Mulkern sabia muito bem.  
  
"Tem que ser escrito pelo escritório central."  
  
Parentes próximos eram avisados por um escritório central quando aurores morriam ou eram feridos no decorrer de alguma operação.  
  
"Você escreve. O escritório envia."  
  
"Certo."  
  
"Porque eu quero que você sinta o que aconteceu."  
  
Gideão respirou fundo, por entre os dentes. Sirius sabia que Gideão não gostava de bater nas pessoas, principalmente em Mulkern, seu superior, mas a tendência de Gideão era partir para o lado físico quando se sentia ameaçado, e um insulto daquele era sem dúvida uma ameaça.  
  
"Todos nós fomos feridos.", disse Gideão, incrivelmente controlado. "Passamos um mau pedaço lá em baixo. Foi simplesmente horrível."  
  
"Vocês não podiam ter ficado longe do perigo? Se vocês tivessem feito um contato, em menos de minutos o Ministério teria mandando generais."  
  
"Não podíamos." Sirius disse.  
  
Todos voltaram-se para ele. Inclusive Mulkern.  
  
O que mais tinha a dizer? Os burocratas nunca compreendiam as questões operacionais, nunca tinham compreendido e nunca viriam a compreender.  
  
Mulkern observava-o cuidadosamente. Sirius de deu conta de que ele jogara lenha na fogueira, porque Mulkern estava provavelmente tentando fazer com que ele metesse os pés pelas mãos, depois da conversa azeda que tinham tido da última vez. Isso significava que, com Sirius, Mulkern não iria conversar. Não pediria um relatório. Seria um interrogatório, e ele estava em maus lençóis. A questão era, que tipo de lençóis?  
  
"Bem, Black?"  
  
Gideão interrompeu: "Nós não podíamos, general. Não gostei do sentindo das suas palavras. 'Quer que eu sinta o que aconteceu...' Que diabos significa isso?"  
  
Mulkern virou-se para ele, mais furioso por ter perdido uma oportunidade de ferrar Sirius do que por qualquer outra coisa. "Você perde aurores!"  
  
"Estamos lutando numa guerra!"  
  
"Você e Dom Quixote. Não estamos seguros quanto à sua guerra."  
  
"A Comissão está incomodando o diretor, e você está levando as sobras. É isso?"  
  
Mulkern não respondeu, confirmando que o diagnóstico de Gideão era exato.  
  
"Diga-lhes que os trouxas não precisam saber de nada. É como o negócio dos extraterrestres."  
  
Mulkern ficou tão sério que o canto de sua boca estremeceu. Em seguida ele deu gargalhadas cada vez mais estrondosas. Sirius olhou para Lupin, que franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"O negócio dos extraterrestres!", disse ele. "Não temos exatamente uma diretriz de um outro mundo reforçando o caráter confidencial neste caso específico, Gideão. Tudo o que temos são vocês."  
  
"Como os trouxas descobriram, para começo de conversa?"  
  
"Eles tem programas, Prewett. Eles têm tecnologia. Se a Companhia de Esgoto acha os subterrâneos de Londres em pedaços numa madrugada, na manhã dessa mesma madrugada os japoneses estão ouvindo sobre isso no jornal matinal enquanto comem cereal de arroz."  
  
"Fiz o meu trabalho", disse Gideão. "Fomos bem sucedidos. Ponto final."  
  
"É, o Quartel francês tem uma taxa de mortes de setenta por cento. Você perdeu quatro pessoas num grupo de onze. E não estou contando com Marlene. Isso é ser bastante bem –sucedido. Mas não da forma que queremos, Gideão."  
  
"Todo mundo perde gente de sua equipe. E a dois anos atrás os franceses mataram vinte trouxas por engano..."  
  
"Preferimos chamá-los de pessoas com sangue diferente. PSDs"  
  
Sirius não gostou do tom daquela afirmação. Tiago molhou os lábios e pareceu sentir o mesmo incômodo.  
  
"Quem decidiu isso?" perguntou Tiago.  
  
"A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos." Mulkern rearrumou alguns papéis. "Eu consegui uma cópia do memorando deles pra vocês."  
  
"Não sabia que tínhamos uma Suprema Corte.", disse Gideão com um sorriso irônico.  
  
"Está vinculada ao Gabinete do Conselho-Central. Foi oficializada sob a DPB 1482, há um ano."  
  
A Diretoria Presidencial dos Bruxos 1482 estabelecera uma pauta de práticas humanitárias para a Diretoria de Operações. Sirius entendia disso tanto quanto entendia de alemão, e já que não estavam lidando com seres humanos mentalmente sadios, deduzira que práticas humanitárias não tinham relevância em seu trabalho, nem para os Comensais.  
  
Mulkern estendeu os papéis para Gideão, mas este os olhou como se estivessem lhe mostrado a capa de uma revista em quadrinhos.  
  
"Fomos instruídos a usar esta pauta como base de recomendações à política a ser estabelecida." Insistiu Mulkern.  
  
Sirius esticou a mão e apanhou os papéis.  
  
"Quem escreveu isto?"  
  
Mulkern não respondeu diretamente.  
  
"Leia."  
  
[i]Precisamos determinar se essa suposta sociedade constitui uma segunda categoria de bruxos. Eis as perguntas que deveriam ser feitas ao se elaborar esta recomendação: Eles têm total domínio da Magia Negra? Eles adotam um pídgin para comunicação entre si? São atrelados a algum grupo antigo e realizam rituais, cerimônias ou qualquer festejo de caráter agourento? Se todas essas coisas forem verdadeiras, ou a maioria delas, então deve-se concluir que se trata de um grupo específico de bruxos, não deixando de ser, sobretudo, bruxos.  
  
Além disso, se há um embasamento teórico em suas crenças a respeito das PSDs, não fica claro que possam ser identificados, por essa razão, como assassinos ou terroristas, não mais do que qualquer outra sociedade com suas idéias particulares possa ser considerara nociva à sociedade.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, não há nada que nos impeça de alertar nossos cidadãos a respeito desse grupo e fornecer, por exemplo, manuais de auto-defesa. O direito de aderir a uma sociedade parece ser tão fundamental quanto o direito de repelir a mesma. Sua condição de seres conscientes torna impossível, porém, que simplesmente sejam destruídos para eliminar a ameaça.  
  
Além disso, há pouco ou quase nenhum conhecimento sobre seus integrantes e suas origens, sobretudo sobre seus planos e, com base nisso, requer um nível de extrema proficiência de nossa parte e limitar ou expandir nossos recursos.  
  
Em resumo, a existência dessa sociedade devia se tornar pública, junto com instruções referentes aos interesses comuns da mesma.[i/]  
  
Sirius continuou olhando fixamente para o documento, não porque o estivesse lendo, mas porque estava paralisado de surpresa. Se qualquer outra pessoa da Ordem tivesse passado a vista por aquelas linhas, teria achado que acabara de cair numa mofa pregada pelo pessoal da Central de Obliviação. Por um segundo ele chegou a pensar se não era isso mesmo, mas Mulkern não parecia estar a fim de brincadeiras naquele momento, muito menos com ele.  
  
"General, pode me dizer uma coisa? Pode me dizer se Franz Kafka ainda está vivo?"  
  
"Ele está morto." Disse Mulkern, rindo.  
  
"Eu só pensei que talvez ele tivesse escrito isso, você sabe, uma espécie de piada kafkaniana."  
  
"Black, fui solicitado a informá-lo de que uma investigação de suas atividades está sendo instituída."  
  
Sirius baixou os olhos novamente e releu em voz alta um pedaço do terceiro parágrafo do memorando. "'Sua condição de seres conscientes torna impossível, porém, que simplesmente sejam destruídos para eliminar a ameaça.'", ergueu os olhos para Lupin. "Adivinha sobre qual animal eles estão falando?"  
  
"Black, não é hora para palhaçada.", rosnou Mulkern.  
  
"Eles mataram sete pessoas, general. Isso não é palhaçada.", Sirius pôs a mão em cima do documento. "Isso aqui é."  
  
"Não há provas."  
  
"Não há provas.", disse Sirius. Estava pensando em pedir que trouxessem a penseira para a mesa, mas não estava disposto a relembrar qual a exata coloração da pele de Jamie depois que ela fora carbonizada. "E Mulciber? E Rookwood? E todos esses putos, não são provas?"  
  
Mulkern lembrava um rabanete cozinhando.  
  
Bubba entrou na sala. Sirius levou algum tempo refletindo sobre o que estava diferente nele, até que viu um ramalhete de cravos brancos despontando para fora do bolso interno de suas vestes, e isso levou seu raciocínio direto para Dorcas.  
  
"Como ela está, Bubba?" perguntou.  
  
"Aquela puta me deu um susto dos diabos.", disse ele.  
  
Um nervo na testa de Mulkern tremeu. É, eles tinham tido um caso. 


	13. A tarde em Little House

Blackamoor A tarde em Little House  
  
Tell me why you took all that was mine Stay as you lay - don't lead me astray  
  
Nightwish  
  
Quando Sirius viu Dorcas no hospital, calculou que em uma semana no máximo ela estaria em casa, embora ainda mancando. Mas em uma semana ela estava em casa, brincando com Annabeth e mancando tanto quanto a rainha Elizabeth em dias de passeata.  
  
Colocou Annabeth na cama por volta das oito, e ela logo caiu no sono, esgotada pela longa caminhada margeando o rio e pelas correrias com Dorcas no parque. Quando voltou para sala, Dorcas começou imediatamente a recolher coisas do chão – livros para colorir, brinquedos, jornais sensacionalistas e histórias de terror. Os jornais e os livros não eram de Dorcas, mas de Delia. O pai de Dorcas morrera quando ela estava se formando, deixando para a viúva e para as duas filhas uma modesta herança. Dorcas logo gastou sua parte com as despesas não cobertas pela bolsa de estudos, nos dois últimos anos em Yale, em seu treinamento para auror, e depois sustentando a si mesma e ao marido Phillip antes que este a deixasse e que ela fosse aceita para o Quartel. O que sobrara havia custeado as despesas do dia-a-dia.  
  
Annabeth, com oito anos de idade, não dava muitas despesas além do que uma criança normalmente dá. Mas quem cuidava da parte financeira de Annabeth era Delia, já que não tinha saúde para o resto.  
  
Terminaram de arrumar a bagunça feita por Annabeth e se recostaram no sofá, tentando, em vão, achar alguma coisa que valesse a pena discutir no Profeta Diário daquele dia. Na opinião de Sirius, os redatores do Profeta estavam precisando de umas férias.  
  
Largaram os jornais e sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, as pernas se cruzando na altura dos joelhos, e ela falou dos últimos três dias em que ficara retida no Ministério, dando depoimentos e lendo, um atrás do outro, os relatórios que a Ordem havia recebido e ajudando a fazer os que tinham sido pedidos.  
  
"E você acha que meu trabalho é cansativo?" falou Sirius.  
  
Ela encostou a testa na dele. "Daqui a um ano vou estar no mesmo cargo que Ascar. Só mais um ano." Ela ficou olhando para o rosto dele. "Quantas vezes você entrou na fila?"  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Quando estavam distribuindo beleza. Você furou várias vezes a fila, não foi?"  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
"Ah, assim fica melhor ainda.", disse ela. "Mas você está tenso, Sirius. Nunca o vi tão tenso."  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Ora, você está agindo normalmente,mas sinto isso em seu corpo , em sua voz, em sua postura, como se temesse ser atingido por um caminhão." Ela o beijou devagar. "Alguma coisa o perturbou."  
  
Ele pensou nos últimos onze dias. Sentou à mesa com um general psicopata louco para lhe dar carta vermelha. Seus amigos foram ameaçados de morte enquanto uma liminar estava sendo feita contra o extermínio dos Comensais. Em seguida, na mesma noite, teve uma crise de nervos com uma Comensal da Morte, uma mulher que ele sempre ficava em dúvida se amava ou odiava, e que não teve coragem de mandá-la para Azkaban ou simplesmente acabar com tudo pra sempre. Finalmente caiu na besteira de ir para o Quartel general dos Aurores ao invés de ir para casa descansar, e descobriu que uma investigação à suas atividades estava sendo instituída. Talvez ele tivesse motivos para estar tenso.  
  
Ele enlaçou a cintura de Dorcas, puxou-a para cima de si, estendeu-se no sofá e enfiou as mãos sob o suéter dela, para lhe acariciar os seios. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu mais os olhos.  
  
"Outro dia você me disse uma coisa.", ele falou.  
  
"Eu disse um monte de coisas a você. Se bem me lembro, eu disse várias vezes 'Ai, minhas costelas'"  
  
"Não me refiro a isso."  
  
"Oh", disse ela, apertando as mãos no peito dele. "Então não seria 'Eu te amo'? Era isso que estava pensando, senhor Black?"  
  
"Sim, senhora."  
  
Ela desabotoou a camisa dele até o umbigo e passou as mãos em seus ombros. "Então que tal...Eu. Te. Amo?"  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Por quê?" repetiu ela.  
  
Sirius fez que sim.  
  
"Esta é a pergunta mais besta que você já fez em sua vida. Você não se acha digno de ser amado, Sirius?"  
  
"Talvez não.", respondeu, enquanto ela passava a mão pela cicatriz em seu abdômen.  
  
Os olhares deles se encontraram, e o dela era caloroso e terno como uma benção. Dorcas se inclinou para frente e as mãos de Sirius saíram do suéter quando ela deslizou pelo corpo dele e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela terminou de abrir a camisa dele, encostou o rosto na cicatriz, passou a língua em toda a sua volta e depois a beijou.  
  
"Eu gosto dessa cicatriz." , disse, apoiando o queixo nela e levantando os olhos para olhar o rosto dele. "Gosto porque é um símbolo do mal. Isso é o que eles são, Sirius. O mal. E eles tentaram inocular você. Mas fracassaram. Porque você é muito terno, muito gentil com Annabeth, e ela gosta de você." Ela tamborilou na cicatriz com as unhas. "E sua família também fracassou. Eles também perderam porque você é bom, e se eles não o amavam o problema era deles, não seu. Eles eram uns sacanas, e você é digno de ser amado." Ela ficou de quatro em cima dele. "Digno de todo o meu amor e do amor de Annabeth."  
  
Por um instante, Sirius ficou mudo. Olhou o rosto de Dorcas e viu algumas imperfeições, anteviu como ela seria quando ficasse velha, viu que dentro de quinze ou vinte anos muitos homens nunca poderiam imaginar quão lindos tinham sido seu corpo e seu rosto, e aquilo não importava. Porque a longo prazo aquilo não significava absolutamente nada. Ele dissera "Eu te amo" a Ivy e a ouvira dizer o mesmo, e ambos sabiam que era mentira,um desejo desesperado, talvez, mas muito longe da realidade. Ele amava Belatriz, amava Lupin, Tiago, Pedro e Lílian.  
  
Mas achava que nunca tinha sentido uma coisa como aquela.  
  
Quando tentou falar, sua voz saiu trêmula a rouca, e as palavras recusavam- se a sair de sua garganta. Tinha a impressão de estar com os olhos molhados, o coração despedaçado.  
  
Quando ele era menino, ele amava seu pai, mas ele sempre procurava o desprezar. O tempo todo. Por mais que Sirius chorasse, por mais que procurasse adivinhar o que ele queria, por mais que se esforçasse para descobrir o que fazer para ser digno do amor dele e não vítima de seu ódio.  
  
"Eu te amo.", ele lhe dissera um dia, e seu pai riu. E continuou rindo. Depois deu outro tapa.  
  
"Eu te amo.", ele lhe dissera no momento em que seu pai atirou um copo de vidro em sua direção e depois lhe cuspiu no rosto.  
  
"Eu te odeio.", disse-lhe ele calmamente, pouco antes de seu pai morrer.  
  
Também a isso ele riu. "Mais um ponto para o velho."  
  
"Eu te amo", ele disse a Dorcas.  
  
E ela riu. Mas era um riso lindo, um riso de surpresa, de alívio e de libertação, um riso seguido de duas lágrimas que deslizaram pelas maçãs do rosto, caíram nos olhos de Sirius e se misturaram com as dele.  
  
"Oh, meu Deus.", murmurou ela, debruçando-se sobre Sirius e roçando os lábios no dele. "Eu amo você."  
  
Era mais ou menos duas da tarde quando Lílian entrou na Ordem. Ela trazia um envelope com o emblema do St,Mungus na mão, e um sorriso capaz de iluminar a Champs Elyssé às nove horas da manhã. Desde que saíra da custódia, ela evitava andar sozinha, mas ela fechou a porta e ninguém surgiu atrás.  
  
Ela passou por trás da cadeira de Sirius afagando o cabelo dele e foi até o banheiro. Depois voltou, deitou no sofá e ficou olhando o teto. Pequenas gotas de suor brilhavam em sua pele, e ela estava terrivelmente pálida.  
  
"Você está se sentindo bem?"  
  
"Não", ela respondeu, sorrindo.  
  
"O que você está sentindo?"  
  
"Enjoou desde as quatro da manhã."  
  
Sirius levantou.  
  
"Tontura, dor-de-cabeça." Acrescentou ela enquanto ele se aproximava.  
  
Ele ficou em pé ao lado dela, pensando no que fazer. Mesmo que trabalhasse num hospital, não tinha muita noção de primeiros socorros, esse tipo de coisa não fazia parte do serviço dele – tudo que ele precisava para trabalhar era paciência, uma pena e uma tabuleta.  
  
"Você comeu alguma coisa estragada?", ele perguntou.  
  
Ela riu, e Sirius sorriu também, mas apenas porque o riso de Lílian tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Ela o fitou por um tempo, os olhos verdes tão brilhantes que não pareciam reais.  
  
Ele olhou para o envelope do St.Mungus que ela largara sobre a mesa, na cozinha.  
  
"Como está Dorcas?" perguntou ela, também olhando o envelope como se esperasse que ele começasse e se mover pela mesa por conta própria.  
  
"Está bem. Mas você não quer falar sobre Dorcas.", disse Sirius.  
  
Lílian balançou a cabeça. "Traga o envelope, por favor, Almofadinhas", disse ela, fechando os olhos por um instante.  
  
Quando Sirius chegou à mesa, ela se sentou. "Não, não, não. Não traga." , disse. "Abra e olhe."  
  
Sirius observou o emblema do hospital com o nome de Lílian e o endereço da casa de Tiago no verso, escrito de maneira tão bem feita que a pessoa devia ter gastado uns bons dez minutos desenhando cada letra. Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava cansada. Havia uma discreta mancha escura e oleosa abaixo de seus olhos, suas pálpebras estavam retesadas, cobrindo parcialmente os olhos brilhantes, seus cabelos lembravam uma explosão de sangue caindo pelos ombros e pelo pescoço – mais fino que o normal – e sua calça estava frouxa nas coxas. Estava abatida, mas tão disposta que ninguém notava este pequeno detalhe.  
  
Ele abriu o envelope ainda a olhando, ela sorriu nervosamente e se levantou.  
  
Tinha uma vaga idéia do que se tratava o conteúdo do envelope. Há quatro dias atrás Lílian faltara a uma reunião na Ordem porque não conseguia parar de vomitar e ter náuseas por qualquer coisa que visse em sua frente. Dois dias depois Sirius foi visitá-la. Ela parecia muito bem, mas quando Tiago a abraçou e a beijou no meio da sala, ela franziu a testa, revirou os olhos e não caiu no chão porque Tiago enfiou rapidamente um braço por detrás de seus joelhos e a ergueu no colo.  
  
"Tiago devia abrir isto.", disse Sirius, erguendo o envelope.  
  
Lílian o pegou. "Eu sei.", disse, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. "Mas ele está em Hogwarts e só deve voltar amanhã. Não vou agüentar."  
  
"Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que é uma garota."  
  
Ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "É mesmo?" entregou o envelope a ele outra vez.  
  
"Sim, e se ela for tão linda quanto a mãe, vou esperar até ela crescer."  
  
"Tiago não vai gostar dessa história."  
  
"Ele planejava isso quando éramos mais novos."  
  
Ela cruzou os braços e recostou-se à porta. "Ah é? Você não acha que já vai ser muito velho para ela?"  
  
Ele deu um de seus melhores sorrisos. Por um momento pegou-se pensando numa garota de incríveis olhos verdes entrando pela porta e sorrindo para eles, os cabelos úmidos e cheirando a terra molhada e calor, a voz rouca e penetrante como a de qualquer adolescente que chega em casa após ter saído para aproveitar um ensolarado dia de verão.  
  
"Ora", disse ele.  
  
"Sirius" , ela apontou o envelope nas mãos dele.  
  
"Ah". Ele baixou os olhos e rasgou uma das extremidades do envelope. Abriu o pergaminho, leu o que estava escrito. "Humm", fez ele. "Mas falando sério, você acha que eu vou estar muito velho para ela?"  
  
Em casa, ficaram todos na cozinha, enquanto Sirius tirava as cervejas da geladeira e as distribuía na mesa. Olhando pela janela, viu Lyle Dimmick encerrando o expediente, limpando as mãos e colocando a brocha numa lata de tíner.  
  
"E então, como vai sua relação com Mulkern?" perguntou Gideão a Sirius.  
  
"Piorando a cada dia.", disse ele. "Porque você acha que Dorcas foi sozinha ao ministério hoje?"  
  
"Quer dizer que você foi rebaixado a servir de babá?" perguntou Pedro.  
  
Dorcas ergueu os olhos de sua cerveja para ele. "Annabeth é mais comportada que você."  
  
Pedro corou, mas talvez já fosse o efeito da bebida.  
  
"Na verdade", disse Gideão. "Nós é que pedimos. Mal podemos esperar a hora de ver o que vocês", ele apontou para Dorcas e Sirius "são capazes de fazer a portas fechadas."  
  
Pedro olhou para Lílian. Não era preciso um QI muito avançado para saber o que ele estava pensando. Mas Sirius não queria ter filhos tão cedo, e lamentava que Gideão e os outros não soubessem disso – eles nem ao menos sabiam que Sirius e Dorcas já tinham se cansado de fazer o que eles estavam apostando que fizessem.  
  
Pedro olhou para Gideão e os dois deram uma gargalhada. Ele viu um sapo de pelúcia que Annabeth deixara no balcão da cozinha de Sirius e o pegou. "É seu?"  
  
"É de Annabeth"  
  
"Claro." Ele o levantou à altura do rosto e lhe fez umas caretas. "Vocês deviam levar esse bichinho aqui para o quarto", disse ele. "Nem que seja só para servir de árbitro entre vocês, em caso de necessidade."  
  
"Nós já moramos juntos antes.", disse Dorcas fechando a cara.  
  
"É verdade." , falou Pedro. "Por duas semanas. Mas você tinha acabado de abandonar seu marido, Dorcas. E na época vocês quase não paravam juntos, pelo que me lembro. Sirius pegou o turno da noite no St. Mungus e você passava a noite circulando pelas boates de Kenmore Square. Agora, vocês vão ter de ficar juntos até o fim dessa investigação. Pode durar meses, ou mesmo anos." Ele falou para o sapo. "Que acha disso?"  
  
Sirius olhou pela janela, Pedro, Gideão e Tiago começaram a rir, e Dorcas se pôs a contemplar Lílian por sobre a lata de cerveja. Lyle estava descendo do telhado, com o rádio e uma caixa térmica numa mão e uma garrafa de Jack Daniel´s apontando do bolso de trás.  
  
Vendo-o ali, Sirius ficou intrigado. Nunca Lyle tinha trabalhado depois das cinco, e já eram oito e meia.  
  
"Por acaso você tem batata frita de saquinho?", perguntou Gideão.  
  
Dorcas levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao armário que ficava acima do fogão. "Em se tratando de Sirius, nunca dá para contar que ele tenha comida em casa." Ela abriu a porta da esquerda, remexeu por entre as latas.  
  
Naquela manhã, ele e Dorcas tinham tomado café juntos, e ele achava muito engraçado ela estar dizendo que na casa dele não havia comida, uma vez que ela acordava faminta e agarrava tudo que via pela frente quando chegava à cozinha.  
  
"Não falei?", disse Dorcas a Gideão, abrindo a porta do meio. "Aqui também não tem batata frita."  
  
"Vocês dois vão se dar muito bem", comentou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
  
"Última tentativa", disse Dorcas, abrindo a porta da direita.  
  
Sirius levantou-se, aproximou-se da janela e olhou para o telhado de Lyle lá embaixo, quando Dorcas soltou um grito e pulou para trás. Olhou para dentro do armário e a primeira coisa que viu foram dois olhos voltados para ele. Olhos verdes-dourados, humanos, mas fora de um corpo.  
  
Gideão pegou sua varinha e correu para a sala. De lá ouviu-se a voz dele. "Moody ou Dumbledore. Agora."  
  
"Que merda.", Dorcas rodeou a mesa, um tanto trôpega.  
  
Lílian e Tiago se levantaram.  
  
"Sirius", disse ele. "Quais foram suas últimas notícias sobre Beijo?"  
  
"As últimas notícias." , disse ele fechando a porta do armário. Sentia como se uma bigorna tivesse colidido com sua cabeça. "Não está mais desaparecido."  
  
O número 411 da South Street era o único edifício vazio numa rua de lofts de artistas, tapeceiros, estilistas, vendedores de tecidos e galerias que só aceitavam visitas programadas. O equivalente galês do SoHo, em dois quarteirões. Sirius não entendia como Régulo conseguira arrumar um lugar para morar ali. Para falar a verdade, não entendia como Régulo havia conseguido qualquer coisa na vida.  
  
O 411 tinha quatro andares e servia de estacionamento numa época em que a cidade não tinha necessidade disso. Ele mudara de dono no fim da década de 40, e o novo proprietário o transformara num centro de diversão para marinheiros. No primeiro andar ficava um bar e uma sala de bilhar, no segundo, um cassino. No terceiro funcionava um bordel.  
  
Como o edifício estivera vago desde que Sirius era criança, só descobriu a serventia do quarto andar quando subiu até lá no velho elevador de carros, e as portas se abriram para uma pista de boliche empoeirada e cheirando a mofo.  
  
Fios elétricos apontavam aqui e ali nos lugares em que o soalho estava rachado, e algumas pistas estavam cheias de entulho. Pinos jaziam em montes de poeira branca acumulada nas canaletas, e os secadores de mão há muito tinham sido arrancados do chão, certamente para serem vendidos em partes. Não obstantes, havia ainda muitas bolas nas prateleiras e, em algumas pistas, ainda se podiam ver uma ou outra seta sob a camada de poeira e fuligem.  
  
Quando ele saiu do elevador, viu Régulo numa cadeira de braços perto da pista central. A cadeira ainda conservava os parafusos que a tinham fixado na base de onde fora arrancada, e o couro estava rasgado em vários lugares, deixando escapar pedaços do estofo de espuma, que se espalhavam pelo chão.  
  
"Quem é o dono disto aqui?"  
  
"Fred". Ele levou à boca uma garrafa de vodca. Seu rosto estava um tanto vermelho e seus olhos levemente úmidos. Sirius sabia que ele podia estar na segunda garrafa, o que não era bom sinal.  
  
Régulo bebia álcool como bebia água, e quanto mais bebia, menos se notava. De fato, era como se estivesse ingerindo suco.  
  
"Fred mantém um edifício abandonado como esse só para se divertir?"  
  
Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "O segundo e o terceiro andares só parassem bagunçados visto do elevador. Mas eles são muito bem arrumados. Fred e seu bando fazem noitadas e outras babaquices do tipo." Ele virou o rosto pela primeira vez na direção de Sirius. "Que merda você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Agora você está no meio do meu caminho, Régulo. Bem no meio."  
  
Régulo sorriu, e a escuridão que pairava na extremidade das pistas, por trás dele, pareceu ganhar vida. "Ora, ora. Você gostava daquele sujeito grandalhão?"  
  
Sirius começou a andar devagar até ele.  
  
"Você gostava dele." Repetiu Régulo. "Interessante. Me diga uma coisa, Sirius. A quem você ama?"  
  
"Régulo" chamou Sirius, e Régulo virou a cabeça devagar e lhe lançou um olhar turvo. Foi esquisito o que Sirius viu nos olhos dele – medo. Não esperava por isso. "A quanto tempo você mora aqui?"  
  
Régulo baixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo como se estivesse tendo dificuldades para raciocinar. Quando falou, sua voz era instável. "Dois anos."  
  
"E eu sei que você é um Comensal a uns dois meses. Mas você continua morando aqui, vivendo sua vida sem que nada e ninguém o encha o saco."  
  
Ele riu. "Isso quer dizer que você me ama?"  
  
Sirius o arrancou da cadeira e o jogou no chão com um soco no maxilar. Régulo cuspiu sangue e se arrastou para longe.  
  
"Então é o quê?", disse ele, evitando os olhos de Sirius. "Você também não entregou Belatriz..."  
  
"Não se compare a ela."  
  
"Idiota", murmurou Régulo, e afastou-se ainda mais.  
  
Sirius ajoelhou-se sobre ele e o puxou pela gola da blusa. "Vocês estão passando dos limites. Eu posso livrar Belatriz, mas eu não terei a mesma paciência com você, Régulo, pode acreditar."  
  
Régulo assentiu. Depois balançou a cabeça. Pôs a mão no peito de Sirius e fez força para o afastar. "Não fui eu."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Não matei Fenwick. Não matei...eu", ele arqueava as costas e olhava para o chão como se quisesse afundar nele. "Digo...digo o nome de todos eles, se você quiser..."  
  
Sirius não estava escutando. Era o que acontecia a ele quando lidava com pessoas covardes: ficava surdo, cego e com uma vontade violenta de extravasar, de rasgar, cortar e ferir. As pessoas não eram malucas, elas faziam as coisas sabendo no que estavam se metendo, como podiam tentar fugir depois, negar o que tinham feito? Isso era imperdoável. E Régulo parecia tão frágil e confuso, isso era um incomodo, também não tolerava fraqueza.  
  
"Sirius!" berrou Régulo, o nariz vertendo sangue. "Eu não o matei! Não fui eu!"  
  
Sirius não soube o que estava acontecendo até escutar a voz de Régulo cortando seus ouvidos; era como uma lâmina em seus tímpanos e fez seu cérebro vibrar. Ele o largou, e Régulo caiu de costas no chão, gemendo e ofegando. Parecia que tinha acabado de ser cuspido pela hélice de um avião.  
  
"Jugson", murmurou ele. Sirius fez menção de se levantar e ele gritou: "Ludo Bagman, Antonio Dolohov, Lastrange...Rodolfo Lastrange"  
  
"Shhh" fez Sirius. "Régulo."  
  
"Crabbe..."  
  
"Nós sabemos o nome de todos eles."  
  
Então Régulo parou de falar, um olho aberto e o outro semicerrado e regado com o sangue do corte aberto acima da sobrancelha. Ele aceitou, hesitante, a mão que Sirius lhe ofereceu.  
  
Sirius o levou novamente para a cadeira e sentou num dos secadores de mão que restara no lugar.  
  
"Eu estava merecendo", disse Régulo.  
  
Olharam um para o outro, e Sirius teve a impressão – a impossível e momentânea impressão – de sentir a mesma familiaridade de antes estabelecer- se entre eles. A familiaridade dos laços da juventude partilhada. Nem ele nem Régulo sentiam-se confortáveis em casa quando seu pai perdeu o emprego e se tornou um alcoólatra e um adúltero incurável que dormia com todas as mulheres das redondezas e fazia questão de que a esposa soubesse. Com a idade de oito anos, ele e Régulo viviam numa espécie de zona desmilitarizada onde voavam pratos e acusações. Toda vez que o Sr e a Sra. Black estavam na mesma sala, ela se tornava um lugar tão seguro quanto Beirute, mas, por uma razão que Sirius só compreendeu muito mais tarde, recusavam-se a se divorciar e mesmo a se separar. Adoravam suas brigas diárias e as reconciliações apaixonadas na cama, em que se chocavam contra a parede que separava o quarto deles do de Régulo.  
  
Eles ficavam fora de casa o maior tempo possível, por várias razões, por isso Régulo e ele procuravam refúgio juntos. O primeiro lugar onde se sentiram à vontade, como se estivessem num verdadeiro lar, foi um pombal vazio que encontraram no telhado de um galpão abandonado na Sudan Street. Limparam todo o cocô branco que havia em seu interior, reforçaram as paredes com tábuas de paletes velhos, arrumaram alguns móveis abandonados e logo reuniram outros desgarrados como eles – Bubba, Belatriz, Kevin Hurlihy por algum tempo, Nelson Ferrare. O grupo se desfez quando, aos poucos, um a um foi admitido em Hogwarts.  
  
Sentado à sua frente naquele lugar antigo, ele via o velho Régulo de outrora, o único irmão que tivera na vida. Ele sorria como se também estivesse relembrando tudo, e Sirius ouvia o eco dos risos de sua infância, quando perambulavam pelas ruas, trepavam nos telhados, procurando manter prudente distância de casa, almas de gatuno e sem o menor respeito pela autoridade. Por Deus, riam um bocado, para crianças que tinham todos os motivos para estarem permanentemente com raiva.  
  
Lá fora a chuva caia grossa como se chovessem porretes sobre o telhado.  
  
"O que aconteceu com você, Régulo?"  
  
O riso sumiu. "Ei, você..."  
  
Sirius levantou a mão. "Não. Não estou julgando. Estou só me perguntando. Éramos irmãos. Puxa vida, somos irmãos. E aí você mudou totalmente. Quando foi que o ódio tomou conta de você, Régulo?"  
  
Ele sacudiu os ombros e franziu a testa numa expressão de dor. "Nunca lhe perdoei certas coisas, Sirius..."  
  
"O quê, por exemplo?"  
  
"Bem...você e Belatriz..."  
  
"...dormimos juntos?"  
  
"O fato de ela ter perdido a virgindade com você. Você era meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, éramos todos muito imaturos e sexualmente reprimidos. Mas naquele inverno vocês..."  
  
"Não."  
  
"Ah, sim". Ele deu um risinho. "Já não era a mesma coisa, eu e você. E você e ela. E então, quando é que foi mesmo? Em Novembro?"  
  
Sirius sabia a que ele se referia. Confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. "Em dezesseis de Novembro."  
  
"Vocês dois lá, na biblioteca...fizeram o que fizeram. E então, esperto como era, você a tratou como se ela fosse uma merda. Ela foi correndo para Rodolfo. Ele era a segunda opção. Eu não era nada. Mais uma vez."  
  
"Mais uma vez?"  
  
"Sim." Ele se recostou na cadeira e estendeu os braços num gesto de desculpa. "Ei", disse ele. "Você sempre teve seu charme, sua boa aparência e a capacidade de ter sorte. Você tinha instinto. Eu podia ter tudo, mas não tinha instinto."  
  
"Você está gozando da minha cara."  
  
"Não", disse ele. "Ora, vamos, Sirius. Eu vivia matutando demais sobre as coisas, enquanto você as fazia. Você foi quem primeiro percebeu que Belatriz...ela era diferente. Foi você quem parou de freqüentar nosso refúgio, o primeiro a..."  
  
"Eu não parava quieto. Eu era..."  
  
"Você era instinto", disse ele. "Você era sempre o primeiro a entender uma situação e agia de acordo com essa compreensão."  
  
"Bobagem. Olha aqui, Régulo..."  
  
"Bobagem?" , disse ele com um risinho. "Ora, Sirius. É o dom que você tem. Você se lembra daqueles sacanas no Smithfield?"  
  
O centro recreativo de Little House, em Smithfield, era um verdadeiro paraíso para guris de seus anos. Era uma época em que, no bairro em que moravam, os pais não tinham onde deixar os filhos no horário de trabalho. Eles os deixavam então na Little House, três horas por dia, a cinco libras por semana, onde o pessoal permitia que brincassem a vontade, desde que não quebrassem nada.  
  
Naquele dia, o soalho do ginásio estava coberto de bolas de borracha marrons, bolas de espuma, duras bolas plásticas de futebol, bastões e discos de hóquei, bolas de basquete e umas vinte e cinco crianças de seis anos correndo para lá e para cá, gritando feito loucas.  
  
Não havia discos para todos. Assim, Sirius pegara um bastão de hóquei e precipitara-se sobre a pequena Belatriz, que estava brincando desajeitada com um disco no canto do ginásio. Fora por trás dela, levantara seu bastão do chão com o dele e roubara-lhe o disco.  
  
Então ela o derrubou no chão, deu um soco em sua cabeça e tomou-o de volta.  
  
Sirius levantou as alavancas dos patins e saiu correndo atrás dela. Régulo reparou aquele acontecimento, largou seu bastão e correu atrás deles. Sirius não queria mais a bola, mas queria muito pegar Belatriz, mesmo que ela fosse muito rápida, ora, ele também podia ser. Correram pelo ginásio, pularam a grade e continuaram correndo pelo corredor. Belatriz estava de patins, e ao invés de isso ser uma vantagem, acabou sendo uma desvantagem. Na altura das escadas, quase na rua, ela parou, as pernas abertas tentando se equilibrar, e Sirius vinha tão desenfreado atrás que não pode parar. Chocaram-se, rolaram pela escada e caíram na rua.  
  
Sirius sentiu o asfalto ralar suas costas, com o peso de Belatriz em cima do seu. Ele passou o braço por seu pescoço e o apertou.  
  
Régulo empurrou Sirius. "Que diabos você está fazendo?"  
  
"Ela bateu em mim", disse Sirius.  
  
"Ela não bateu em você",disse Régulo.  
  
Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, sem acreditar, e Régulo imitou-lhe o gesto.  
  
"Ela bateu em mim!"  
  
"[i]Ela bateu em mim[/i]", disse Régulo com voz de menina, e empurrou Sirius novamente. "Ela é nossa prima."  
  
"Eu também sou primo dela.", disse Sirius.  
  
"Eu também sou", disse Régulo. "Eu também sou, eu também sou, eu também sou."  
  
Belatriz levantou-se e riu.  
  
"Pára com isso", rosnou Sirius.  
  
"Pára com isso, pára com isso, pára com isso", Régulo empurrou Sirius novamente, os nós dos dedos pressionando por entre as costelas. "Vamos lá. Acabe comigo. Você quer acabar comigo?"  
  
"Não." Belatriz disse, olhando para Régulo.  
  
"Vamos, acabe comigo."  
  
"Eu não..."  
  
Um outro empurrão. "Venha, menininha."  
  
"Régulo", disse Belatriz, afastando com os dedos os cabelos dos olhos. "Será que a gente não pode..."  
  
Régulo ia empurrá-lo de novo, mas parou, e aquela solidão feroz dominou suas feições quando ele dirigiu o olhar para além de Sirius, para alguma coisa que vinha subindo a rua.  
  
Era um carro marrom escuro, quadrado e comprido, do tipo usado pelos detetives de polícia; o pára-choque parou perto de suas pernas e dois homens olharam para eles através do pára-brisa, os rostos ensombrecidos pelas árvores refletidas no vidro.  
  
Sirius sentiu uma brusca mudança na atmosfera daquela tarde, que se tornara mais sombria.  
  
"Deixem-me perguntar uma coisa a vocês, ok?", ele se inclinou mais para fora do carro. Sirius olhou para o lado e viu Belatriz os espiando com olhos gatunos, a bochecha esquerda suja de terra. Ela sempre fora muito atenta. "Vocês acham certo, meninos, ficar brigando no meio da rua?"  
  
"Não, senhor."  
  
"Não, senhor."  
  
"Não, senhor."  
  
"Um bando de delinqüentes, hein? É isso o que vocês são?" Ele fez um gesto brusco apontando o enorme polegar para o homem que estava no banco do passageiro. "Eu e meu parceiro já estamos cheios de delinqüentes que amedrontam as pessoas descentes, afastando-as das ruas, sabem?"  
  
Sirius e Belatriz não disseram nada. Ele viu a sombra que ela projetava no asfalto ir se aproximando da sua.  
  
"Desculpe", disse Régulo, parecendo que ia chorar.  
  
"Foda-se", disse Sirius.  
  
"Que boca mais limpa", disse o homem, e Sirius não gostou do jeito que ele sorriu ao dizer isso, a mão enluvada apoiada na porta do carro.  
  
"Limpa mesmo", disse o passageiro. "Muito, muito limpa. Sua mãe sabe que você fala assim?"  
  
Sirius estava a pouco mais de meio metro da porta do carro, paralisado no meio fio, incapaz de mexer as pernas. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da sombra escura no vidro, na direção do banco do passageiro.  
  
"Vocês moram por aqui?" perguntou o motorista.  
  
Novamente nem Sirius nem Belatriz responderam. Régulo disse que não.  
  
"Querem uma carona para casa?", perguntou o que estava no banco do passageiro.  
  
Sirius recusou com um movimento de cabeça, a boca seca.  
  
"O gato comeu a língua desse garoto."  
  
"Não." Quando o que estava ao lado do motorista inclinou a cabeça para o olhar, Sirius viu seus cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos negros brilhando. Ele fixou os olhos em Belatriz, depois novamente em Sirius. "Vocês dois parecem congelados."  
  
Sirius deu dois passos para a direita e sentiu como se seus pés estivessem afundando em esponja molhada. Seu braço esbarrou de leve no ombro de Belatriz, e ele sentiu os dedos dela nos seus, algo duro escorregando por eles e passando para sua mão.  
  
O homem no banco do passageiro lançou um olhar rápido para a avenida, depois olhou para Sirius.  
  
O que estava no volante olhou pelo retrovisor e tirou a mão do volante.  
  
"Régulo", disse Sirius. "Vamos embora."  
  
"Régulo", disse devagar o motorista, como se estivesse lambendo a palavra. "É um belo nome. Qual o seu sobrenome, Régulo?"  
  
Até hoje, Sirius não sabia porque Régulo havia respondido. Pavor, talvez, ou desejo de ganhar tempo, mas mesmo assim podia ter dado um nome falso. Mas não deu. Sirius achava que Régulo tinha a louca esperança de que se soubessem seu sobrenome, eles o veriam como uma pessoa, não como uma vítima, e teriam piedade.  
  
"Black", respondeu Régulo.  
  
O motorista lhe deu um sorriso sedutor, e Sirius ouviu o ruído da trava da porta se abrindo, como um cartucho sendo encaixado num fuzil.  
  
Foi quando jogou a bola.  
  
Não se lembrava de ter decidido fazer isso. Ele simplesmente deu dois passos para a direita – passos lentos, pesados, como num sonho, que empurraram Belatriz para trás – e a princípio pensou ter visado o homem que estava abrindo a porta.  
  
Então a bola vôo de sua mão, alguém gritou "merda!", e ouviu-se um forte barulho quando a bola atingiu o pára-brisa bem no meio, deixando o vidro todo trincado.  
  
"Socorro! Socorro!" gritou Sirius.  
  
A porta do passageiro se abriu e ele percebeu a raiva no rosto do homem ruivo.  
  
Saíram dali aos tropeços, a gravidade os ajudou a descer a rua.  
  
"Socorro", gritou Régulo começando a correr, bem atrás de Sirius, que ainda girava os braços para manter o equilíbrio, enquanto o chão parecia querer saltar em seu rosto.  
  
Um homem corpulento, com um bigode espesso feito uma escova, saiu de um bar na esquina da Gresham Street,enquanto eles ouviam os pneus cantando atrás deles e, logo depois, o ruído do freio. O homem parecia irritado, estava com uma garrafa na mão, e a princípio Sirius pensou que ia usá-la contar eles.  
  
Até hoje lembrava do avental dele, com manchas de molho de tomate vermelhas e marrons.  
  
"Que merda é essa?" O homem semicerrou os olhos para ver melhor por sobre o ombro deles, e Sirius entendeu que o carro avançava em direção a eles quatro. Ele ia subir na calçada e os esmagar.  
  
Sirius olhou para trás para ver sua morte, mas o que viu foi o brilho dos faróis traseiros do carro, no momento em que entrou na Old Broad e desapareceu.  
  
Dez minutos depois, quando seu pai entrou pelo bar, ele, Régulo e Belatriz estavam sentados tomando refrigerantes e fazendo pose de quem tomava uísque.  
  
Nem sempre seu pai agia feito um bruto. Ele tinha seus dias bons e, Sirius não sabia por quê, aquele foi um dos melhores. Ele não se enfureceu por terem saído da Little House, embora Sirius tivesse apanhado pelo mesmo motivo na semana anterior. Quase sempre indiferente, ele passou a mão no cabelo de Sirius, acariciou o cangote de Régulo ao mesmo tempo em que passava o polegar na bochecha de Belatriz e pagava mais refrigerantes a eles, três enormes sanduíches de frios, e ficaram no bar com ele por um bom tempo, enquanto a noite caía do outro lado da porta à esquerda deles e o bar se enchia de gente.  
  
Quando Sirius lhe contou com voz trêmula o que acontecera, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de bondade e ternura que ele jamais vira. Seu pai o fitou com uma expressão um tanto preocupada, ajeitou com firmeza e cuidado algumas mechas úmidas coladas em sua testa, depois limpou com um guardanapo as migalhas de sanduíche do canto de seus lábios.  
  
"Que dia duro vocês tiveram, hein?" Ele soltou um assobio, riu para Régulo, e este abriu um sorriso.  
  
O sorriso de seu pai, tão raro, era de admirar.  
  
"Eu não queria quebrar o pára-brisa", falou Sirius. "Eu não queria, pai."  
  
"Não se preocupe."  
  
"Você não está bravo?"  
  
Ele negou com a cabeça.  
  
"Eu..."  
  
"Você fez muito bem, Sirius. Fez muito bem." , sussurrou ele. Ele apertou a cabeça de Sirius contra o peito largo, passou a mão novamente por seu cabelo. "Estou orgulhoso de você."  
  
Foi a única vez que ouvira aquelas palavras de seu pai. Disse isso a Régulo.  
  
"É, você não tinha muita sorte com o velho", respondeu Régulo. 


	14. Cidade expectante

Blackamoor  
  
Cidade expectante  
  
Departed by the guillotine of death I received a letter from the depth The dream of my lover it carried inside (...) Come to me Make me believe to you and your love again  
  
Nightwish  
  
Desde que os olhos de Beijo tinham sido colocados no armário da cozinha de Sirius, ele achou melhor tomar certas providências sobre Dorcas, afinal, dois dias depois de ela ter achado os dois órgãos oculares de Fenwick, ele chegou em casa e encontrou um bilhete colado à maçaneta que dizia: [i]nãoestoucumprindoapromessa?[/i] Havia passado a madrugada interia no St.Mungus e não pensara em nada além de lençóis brancos, cheiro de inverno e chocolate quente, mas no momento em que leu o bilhete pensou em Dorcas quase obsessivamente. Passou uma boa parte da noite pensando no que fazer, quando uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.  
  
Colocou-a em prática, e uma semana depois Dorcas desapareceu. Ele ligou da Ordem para a casa dela, e Delia atendeu, disse que Dorcas estava no quarto, Sirius pediu que ela checasse, Delia checou. Ela estava no quarto e quando atendeu o telefone, fez-se um silêncio.  
  
"Dorcas?"  
  
"Não sei se estou a fim de falar com você, Sirius."  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Você sabe muitíssimo bem por quê."  
  
"Não, não sei."  
  
"Se você fizer gracinhas comigo, eu desligo."  
  
"Dorcas, não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando..."  
  
Ela desligou.  
  
Sirius olhou o telefone por um minuto, resistindo à tentação de jogá-lo contra a parede. Então respirou fundo e ligou novamente.  
  
"O que é?", disse ela.  
  
"Não desligue."  
  
"Isso vai depender de quantas mentiras você vai querer me pregar."  
  
"Dorcas, não posso responder a nada, se não souber o que fiz de errado."  
  
"Ele disse que iria me matar, não disse?"  
  
"De quem você está falando?"  
  
"Responda à minha pergunta."  
  
"De Tom Riddle?"  
  
"Por que você mandou que me seguissem?"  
  
"Não mandei ninguém seguir você, Dorcas."  
  
"Mentira", disse ela. "A idéia não saiu da cabeça daquele psicopata de capa e..."  
  
"Bubba?", ele perguntou.  
  
"Você sabe muito bem que se trata dele, porra!"  
  
Quando foi que Dorcas tivera tanta raiva de Bubba? Quando foi que ela esteve com tanta raiva do mundo?  
  
"Dorcas, vamos com calma. Diga-me exatamente o que aconteceu."  
  
Ouviu-a expirar devagar pelo outro lado da linha. "Estava no restaurante St. Botolph com Delia e minha irmã – minha irmãzinha, Sirius - , e havia um sujeito sentado no bar nos vigiando. É verdade que não estava sendo nada discreto, mas também não se mostrava ameaçador. E então..."  
  
"Como era esse cara?"  
  
"Ele parecia um colegial que se desgarrara do grupo – alto, muito branco, cabelos louros e pele sardenta, pomo-de-adão proeminente."  
  
Ninguém que Sirius conhecesse de vista. Mas pensou no telefonema que havia recebido a alguns meses atrás falando sobre a maldita bomba na cadeira. A voz era a de um adolescente. E agora esse mesmo pirralho a poucos metros de Dorcas e Annabeth.  
  
Imaginando as diversas maneiras de quebrar-lhe as espinhas.  
  
"Vou matá-lo", sussurrou.  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Continue, Dorcas. Por favor."  
  
"Por fim ele tomou coragem, levantou-se do bar e veio à nossa mesa tentar sabe-se lá o quê. Então, nosso amigo apareceu não se sabe de onde e arrastou-o pelos cabelos para fora do restaurante. Na frente de trinta pessoas, ele bateu o rosto do rapaz contra um hidrante várias vezes."  
  
"Puxa!",disse Sirius.  
  
"'Puxa'?", repetiu ela. "É só o que você diz? [i]Puxa?[/i] Sirius, o hidrante estava do outro lado da janela, bem de frente para a nossa mesa. Annabeth assistiu tudo. E ele estourou a cara do sujeito, e ela viu tudo. Ela passou o dia inteiro chorando. E o pobre rapaz, ele.."  
  
"Ele morreu?"  
  
"Não sei. Os amigos dele o puseram num carro e aquele...Bubba, o lunático do Bubba com seu capanga nanico ficaram simplesmente olhando, enquanto o sujeito era colocado no carro, que partiu em seguida."  
  
"Aquele 'pobre rapaz', Dorcas, deve ser um assassino que trabalha para Tom Riddle. E Tom Riddle me disse ao telefone que iria matar meus amigos, começando por Beijo Fenwick, e depois você."  
  
"Você está brincando."  
  
"Antes fosse."  
  
Caiu um longo e pesado silêncio entre eles.  
  
"E agora", disse ela finalmente, "ele está na vida de minha irmã, Sirius? Na de minha família?"  
  
"Dorcas, eu..."  
  
"O quê?", disse ela. "Fale, fale, fale: o quê? Hein? Quer dizer que [i]Bubba[/i] é meu anjo da guarda? Ele vai fazer com que me sinta segura?"  
  
"Mais ou menos isso."  
  
"Você trouxe isso para a nossa vida. Essa violência. Você...meu Deus!"  
  
"Dorcas, ouça..."  
  
"Ligo pra você mais tarde", disse ela e sua voz estava distante e baixa.  
  
"Estou na Ordem. Vou passar a noite aqui."  
  
"Na Ordem", disse ela. "Mais tarde eu ligo para você...talvez." E desligou.  
  
Sem um boa-noite. Nem um "tome cuidado". Só um "talvez".  
  
Ela só ligou duas horas depois. Ele estava sentado á mesa, folheando o caderno de notas que Beijo costumava usar, decifrando a caligrafia complicada, as anotações desordenadas, e chegara a um ponto em que todas elas se misturavam em sua cabeça e se juntavam num só parágrafo, as mesmas perguntas girando em seu cérebro. Ele sabia que as respostas estavam flutuando à sua frente, mas fora de seu raio de visão.  
  
"Oi.", disse ela.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Como vão os outros?"  
  
"Tensos."  
  
"Não os censuro." Ela deu um suspiro. "Como você está, Sirius?"  
  
"Estou bem, acho."  
  
"Ouça, não vou me desculpar por ter me enfurecido ainda há pouco."  
  
"Não estou esperando que faça isso."  
  
"Quero você em minha vida, Sirius..."  
  
"Ótimo."  
  
"...mas não estou bem certa se quero sua vida em minha vida."  
  
"Não estou entendendo", disse Sirius.  
  
Por um instante ele ouviu apenas o zumbido da linha, e se pegou olhando o fio do telefone estremecendo na distância do gancho até o aparelho. Se deu conta de que estava nervoso, embora não soubesse definir porque.  
  
"Nós lidamos com o inesperado.", disse Dorcas. "Mas a sua vida, a violência, você a procura, não é?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Sim", disse ela com voz calma. "A violência está ao seu redor, não é só Tom, é Bubba, é a sua família, é o seu passado. Você devia rever tudo isso, nada está certo."  
  
"E então?"  
  
"Eu preciso saber sobre você", disse ela. "Outro dia fui à biblioteca. Dei uma olhada nos artigos de jornal sobre sua família. Você sabia que seu avô foi assassinado pela esposa? E que os filhos dela, sua mãe, provavelmente, a mataram por isso? Houve um escândalo desse tipo em sua família, e outros tantos de outras naturezas, e há uma foto em que seu pai está saindo de casa com sangue nas vestes."  
  
"Era dele."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"O sangue", Sirius respondeu. "Era dele, de meu pai. Nossa mãe havia atirado um cinzeiro de vidro em sua cabeça. Mas não havia sangue meu."  
  
"Eu sei", disse ela. "Eu sei. Mas eu estava olhando as fotos e lendo sobre os Black e me perguntei... 'Quem é esse cara?' Não conheço as pessoas que estão nessas fotos, e me dei conta de que não conheço você também. É muito estranho."  
  
"Não sei o que quer dizer, Dorcas."  
  
"Você já matou alguém?"  
  
Depois de um breve silêncio ele respondeu: "Não."  
  
"Mas você já teve vontade."  
  
"Não."  
  
Foi tão fácil. A primeira mentira que estava dizendo a ela.  
  
"Mas você é capaz disso, não é?"  
  
"Todos somos."  
  
"Talvez, Sirius. Talvez. Mas a maioria de nós não procura situações que obriguem a isso."  
  
"Eu não desejei Tom Riddle em minha vida, Dorcas. E tampouco coloquei ele na sua."  
  
"Sim", disse ela. "Você o colocou. Naquele dia da bomba, havia um motivo, não havia?"  
  
Sirius foi compreendo, devagarzinho, onde ela queria chegar. Ele inclinou- se na cadeira.  
  
"Há uma foto", continuou ela. "Foi tirada a alguns anos. É a sua família, a sua geração. Pessoas sobre as quais você nunca comentou comigo. Você não consegue vencê-lo."  
  
"Vencer quem?"  
  
"Seu pai."  
  
Sirius agarrou o fio do telefone e o estabilizou.  
  
"Não estou tentando fazer isso." , disse.  
  
"Você acha que engulo essa?"  
  
"Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Dorcas?"  
  
"Até você. Por favor, Sirius, me deixe chegar em você, não faça isso."  
  
"Fazer o quê, Dorcas?"  
  
"Não me impeça."  
  
Por um bom tempo, ele ouviu apenas o silêncio.  
  
"Você não pode limpar esgotos e chegar em casa cheirando a sabonete, Sirius. Isso vai engolir você, se continuar agindo desse modo. Isso vai esvaziá-lo."  
  
"Já esvaziou?"  
  
"Ainda não", disse ela. "Mas é um verdadeiro milagre. Quantos milagres ainda lhe restam, Sirius?"  
  
"Não sei", disse ele com a voz rouca.  
  
"Nem eu", respondeu ela. "Mas pelo visto não restam muitos."  
  
"Dorcas..."  
  
"Até logo", disse ela, e ele teve a impressão de que sua voz tremeu um pouco.  
  
"Tudo bem."  
  
"Boa noite."  
  
Ela desligou, e ele ouviu o tom de discar. Então esmagou o fio do telefone em suas mãos e empurrou o aparelho para longe.  
  
"Onde você estava?", perguntou Sirius a Bubba quando conseguiu achar a lareira dele. Estivera trancada durante horas.  
  
"No Ministério."  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Por quê Mulkern estava lá, Bartô Junior também, e ele estava acabado."  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Ele estava querendo pegar Dorcas, aquele paspalho. Quanto Dorcas mede, um e setenta? Esse cretininho mede uns dez centímetros a mais que ela, mas podia passar por uma grade sem precisar encolher a barriga."  
  
"Você acabou com ele.", disse Sirius, ligando os pontos – Bartô Junior, é claro, ele sabia que já tinha ouvido aquela voz preguiçosa e impetuosa antes. Dentro do próprio Ministério.  
  
"É", disse Bubba, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "O Natal chegou mais cedo" deu um risinho. "Por algum tempo aquele pirralho vai ter que tomar seu jantar por um canudinho."  
  
"Você quebrou o maxilar dele?"  
  
"O nariz também. Foi uma promoção especial: pague um e leve dois."  
  
"Mas Bubba na frente dela e de Annabeth?"  
  
"Por que não? Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Sirius. Você está namorando uma mulher ingrata."  
  
"Você está esperando uma gorjeta?", falou ele.  
  
"Eu estava esperando um sorriso.", disse ele. "Um muito obrigada ou um olhar de gratidão seriam bem-vindos."  
  
"Você estourou a cara de um sujeito na frente da irmãzinha dela, Bubba."  
  
"E daí? Ele estava pedindo."  
  
"Dorcas não sabia disso, e Annabeth é pequena demais para entender."  
  
"O que é que eu posso dizer, Sirius? Um mau dia para Bartô Junior, um ótimo dia para mim. Bom pra cacete."  
  
Sirius deu um suspiro. Tentar explicar convenções sociais e conceitos morais a Bubba é como falar de colesterol para um Big mac.  
  
"O que é que Bartô pai está fazendo, agora que sabe que o filho está metido com Tom Riddle?"  
  
"Não sei, não fiquei para saber. Aquele ambiente me enjoa."  
  
"Bubba."  
  
"Sim?", Sirius sentiu um leve tom de desanimo na voz do amigo.  
  
"Obrigado por defender Dorcas."  
  
Sua voz e sua expressão se animaram. "Às ordens. Você faria o mesmo por mim. E eu faria qualquer coisa pela ingrata da Dorcas."  
  
Talvez, de uma forma um pouco mais delicada, mas...  
  
"Claro", respondeu Sirius. "Que acha de sair de circulação por uns tempos?"  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Tom pode querer se vingar."  
  
Ele riu. "E daí?", ele deu um sorriso de desprezo. "Riddle. Mas se é assim que você quer..."  
  
A correspondência se acumulava pela fresta da porta de Sirius, e as cartas que as corujas traziam ele deixava sobre a mesa – contas, folhetos publicitários, relatórios da Ordem, assinaturas do Profeta. Falem, falem, falem, pensou, falem o quanto quiserem, mas isso não vai mudar o fato de Beijo ter morrido, e de Tom Riddle existir. Assim como muitos outros iguais a ele, que também estavam por aí.  
  
A única coisa que pegou na pilha foi uma carta de Belatriz. Ela nunca fazia isso, quando queria dizer alguma coisa dizia pessoalmente. Portanto, quando leu o nome dela no envelope, imaginou se algo grave não teria acontecido. A carta fora enviada de Roma.  
  
[i]Sirius,  
  
Uma maravilha esta cidade. O que você acha que os caras desta cidade estão pretendendo fazer comigo? Os caras beliscam o tempo todo a bunda da gente, e estou vendo que qualquer hora dessas vou acabar com um deles e provocar um incidente internacional. Vou para a Toscana amanhã. Depois, quem sabe? Narcisa está mandando um alô para você – juro por Deus – e disse que não se preocupe com a barba, pois sempre achou que com barba você fica sexy. Minha mana...juro.  
  
Cuide-se Estou com saudades de você. Bela.[/i]  
  
Estou com saudades de você.  
  
A conselho de Lupin, foi consultar um psiquiatra na primeira semana de dezembro.  
  
Depois de uma hora, ele disse que Sirius estava sofrendo de depressão clínica.  
  
"Eu sei", Sirius respondeu.  
  
Ele se inclinou para frente. "E como vamos ajudá-lo a superar isso?"  
  
Sirius lançou um olhar em direção a porta, atrás dele; a porta de um closet, pensou.  
  
"Dorcas ou Beijo estão aí dentro?",perguntou  
  
Ele voltou a cabeça para ver. "Não, mas..."  
  
"E quanto a Belatriz?"  
  
"Black..."  
  
"Você pode ressuscitar Jamie ou fazer sumir os últimos meses?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Então o senhor não pode me ajudar, doutor."  
  
Sirius preencheu um cheque para ele.  
  
"Mas Black, você está profundamente deprimido e precisa..."  
  
"Preciso de meus amigos, doutor. Mas eles estão em suas vidas, e precisam delas. Sinto muito, mas o senhor é um estranho para mim. Seus conselhos podem ser ótimos, mas o senhor não passa de um estranho, e não levo em conta conselhos de estranhos. Minha mãe me ensinou isso."  
  
"Mas de qualquer forma, você precisa..."  
  
"Preciso de Belatriz, doutor. Só isso. Sei que estou deprimido, mas não quero e não posso mudar isso agora."  
  
"Por que não?"  
  
"Por que é natural.Como o outono.Considerando tudo que passei, eu seria muito louco se não ficasse deprimido, certo?"  
  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"Obrigado pela atenção doutor."  
  
Era véspera de Natal, 19h:30, e ele estava sentado na escadaria de entrada de sua casa, três dias depois que Tom Riddle matara a família de Carátaco e a Ordem colocava um bando de aurores em sua cola, pela quinta – ou seria sexta? – vez. Mas isso não confortava mais ninguém, porque Tom sempre conseguia despistá-los, e dali a pouco estava fazendo novas vítimas. Como Régulo. Não fora Tom Riddle que o matara. Mas isso não mudava o fato de ele estar morto.  
  
Lyle, seu vizinho pirado, o convidara para a ceia de natal em sua casa, mas Sirius recusara, dizendo que já tinha compromisso.  
  
Talvez fosse para a casa de Lupin, Pedro ou Tiago. Ou de Gideão. Ele e Moody o haviam convidado para seu Natal de solteirões. Peru aquecido em forno a lenha e largo consumo de uísque. Era tentador, mas...  
  
Já acontecera de passar o Natal sozinho. Muitas vezes. Mas nunca fora assim. Nunca sentira isso antes, aquela solidão horrível, o vazio desesperador.  
  
"Você pode amar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo", disse Lupin uma vez. "Somos seres humanos, portanto confusos."  
  
Sirius com certeza era.  
  
Sozinho na entrado do prédio, ele amava Belatriz, Dorcas, Beijo, Lupin, Régulo. Ele amava a todos e sentia saudades de todos.  
  
E por isso se sentia ainda mais sozinho.  
  
Régulo estava morto. Ele sabia disso, mas não podia aceitar a situação a ponto de não desejar – desesperadamente – que não estivesse.  
  
Ainda os via a ambos, ainda garotos, pulando as janelas de casa, disparando a correr e rindo da facilidade com que conseguiam fugir, mergulhando na noite gelada e indo bater na janela de Belatriz para que ela se juntasse ao bando de desocupados malfeitores.  
  
Para em seguida, se perderem na escuridão.  
  
Não tinha idéia do que costumavam fazer naquelas baladas por volta da meia- noite, sobre o que conversavam enquanto vagavam pela sombria selva de concreto do subúrbio.  
  
Ele só sabia que aquilo bastava para os fazer feliz.  
  
Estou com saudades de você, ela escrevera.  
  
Eu também.  
  
Sinto mais falta de você do que de todo o sangue que perdi nos últimos meses.  
  
***  
  
Sirius tirou o casaco e o jogou sob a cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os primeiros botões da camisa.  
  
Desde que Belatriz chegara, não parara de nevar, e mesmo da sala dava para ver os pequenos flocos cintilando nos cabelos de Sirius, nos pêlos de seus braços e em sua barba rala e uniforme. Ele pigarreou, depois tossiu e limpou a garganta novamente. Foi até a pia e encheu um copo de água. Bebeu devagar, depois ficou olhando para a água dentro do recipiente, que do ângulo em que Belatriz estava ganhava uma bonita tonalidade azul Royal.  
  
Ele parecia cansado, o tipo de cansaço que não deixa você estressado nem inquieto, mas o que causa torpor, uma confusão mental e uma letargia interna. Dava para ver isso no modo como ele tirara a roupa, como se movera até a geladeira e como passou a mão pelos cabelos. Se ele não a visse ali, se subisse direto para o quarto, ela não interromperia.  
  
Das vezes que vira Sirius, ele sempre se apresentara um pouco diferente do que na vez passada – como quando perdera peso e ficara parecendo muito mais alto do que na realidade era, e até que o conjunto todo não ficava tão ruim quando sua pele adquiria um saudável tom leitoso. Mas aquele não era o caso. Sob a luminosidade da rua que entrava pelas janelas da cozinha, suas mãos pareciam que estavam revestidas por luvas de cirurgião, e quando ele avançou para a sala, Belatriz percebeu a mesma falta de brilho em seu rosto.  
  
Os olhos dele estavam baixos. Ele não a notaria. Belatriz ficou observando as pálpebras dele, voltadas para o chão, e de algum modo aquilo o fez levantar a cabeça. Ela sempre quisera saber como isso funcionava – você estava olhando fixamente para uma pessoa e ela, seguindo uma lógica de presságios, percebia e virava os olhos em sua direção. Não havia nada que pudesse explicar aquilo, e naquele momento principalmente.  
  
Ele a viu ali, sentada no sofá, abraçada a uma de suas almofadas, e Belatriz imaginou o que estaria passando por sua cabeça, se raiva, se confusão, se nada.  
  
"Oi.", disse ela.  
  
Ele piscou os olhos, balançou a cabeça como se tentasse esquecer alguma coisa ou se convencer de um fato.  
  
"Você não está com frio?", perguntou ela.  
  
Ele avançou na direção dela com passos hesitantes, como se temesse perturbar o ar.  
  
"Oi", disse ele.  
  
"Oi."  
  
Ela esperou que ele começasse a dizer, assim como quem não quer nada, que era Natal, e completaria três meses que ela não aparecia e que eles não se viam. Depois eles discutiriam, ele se mostraria arisco e complexo como sempre acontecia quando discutiam, ela sentiria ainda mais desejo por ele por conta disso, e se eles não fossem para cama, ela iria embora brigada com ele. Belatriz estava cansada disso. Naquela noite não seria assim. Se Sirius começasse a fazer perguntas que ela não podia responder, ela lhe diria que não voltaria nunca mais.  
  
No entanto, quando ele se aproximou e abaixou-se entre suas coxas, ela se deu conta de que seria muito difícil cumprir essa promessa.  
  
"Não consegui ficar longe", disse ela.  
  
"Fico feliz por isso."  
  
Ela suspirou lentamente, deslizando as costas pelo sofá e deixando que o corpo dele inclinasse sobre o seu, empurrando a dor, o medo e a raiva para o fundo de sua consciência. Prendeu-o com as coxas e pressionou o ventre contra o dele. Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça debaixo do queixo dela com um pequeno gemido.  
  
O cheiro dele era uma mistura salgada de chuva, suor e brisa de inverno, e quando ela passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e os beijou, esse cheiro invadiu suas narinas e secou sua garganta. Esse era o cheiro dele, que estava por toda aquela casa, nos lençóis dele, lá em cima, em seu quarto, nas toalhas, no sofá, o qual ela ficara a noite toda o esperando, mas agora, emanando da raiz dos cabelos dele, enquanto sua respiração morna roçava a garganta dela, era tão sexy que chegava a doer.  
  
"Senti saudades de você." , disse ele.  
  
Ela levantou a cabeça dele e o beijou, e ele correspondeu com o corpo inteiro. Precisava daquilo, estava fazendo de tudo para que ele compreendesse que era somente aquilo que ela podia lhe oferecer, e em quantidades dosadas, em intervalos dolorosos de semanas, talvez meses, mas era somente aquilo, e sentia muito por ser o que era, gostaria de não envolvê-lo em tudo aquilo, porque a pessoa que estava com ele naquele momento não era a mesma que ia se encontrar com Voldemort, nem a mesma pessoa que ele vira no ossuário e dissera, com a raiva borbulhando nos olhos, que odiava. Ele podia odiar aquela Belatriz do ossuário. Mas não podia odiar aquela que o estava beijando agora. Ela era como uma meretriz que voltava para casa, de manhã – após lavar-se com álcool e vestir roupas de seda – e ia até a cama dar um beijo de bom dia na filha.  
  
Ela escutou a voz dele em sua mente, e a fechou imediatamente. Não precisava saber o que ele estava pensando no momento – não queria. Pelo menos uma vez, tudo seria como ele gostaria que fosse.  
  
Ele afastou a boca da dela e roçou de leve os lábios em seu pescoço.  
  
"E tenho saudades dele." Disse Sirius. "Uma imensa saudade."  
  
"Eu também."  
  
Quando ele levantou a cabeça, seu rosto estava molhado, e não dava para saber com certeza se era apenas neve derretida.  
  
"Você tem algum plano para o Natal?", perguntou ela.  
  
"E você?"  
  
Ela enxugou o olho direito dele. "Gostaria de ficar com você, Sirius. O que acha?"  
  
"É a melhor coisa que ouvi este ano, Belatriz.", os lábios dele brilhavam, e ela se pegou imaginando se ele ainda ficava com as bochechas vermelhas depois do amor.  
  
***  
  
Na cozinha, prepararam chocolate quente, olharam um para o outro por cima das bordas das canecas, enquanto o rádio de Lyle informava ao bairro todo a previsão do tempo.  
  
A neve que estava caindo, dizia o locutor, era a primeira de uma longa série que cairia sobre o interior da Inglaterra naquele inverno. Quando acordassem, garantia ele, a camada de neve teria entre vinte ou trinta centímetros de espessura.  
  
"É neve pra valer.", disse Belatriz. "Quem diria, hein?"  
  
"Mas já é tempo."  
  
Acabada a previsão do tempo, o locutor passou a comentar o estado de saúde do padre Edward Brewer, que Sirius nunca tinha ouvido falar e soube naquele mesmo instante que ele fora baleado dentro de uma loja de conveniência.  
  
"Quanto tempo você acha que ele pode agüentar?" perguntou a Belatriz.  
  
Ela deu de ombros.  
  
Voltaram para seus chocolates enquanto o locutor informava que o prefeito exigia um controle mais rigoroso da venda de armas de fogo, que o governador exigia uma aplicação mais rigorosa das leis. Para que um outro Eddie Brewer não entre na loja de conveniência errada, na hora errada. Para que outra Laura Stiles possa romper com um namorado brutal sem temer por sua vida. Para que todos os James Fahes deste mundo parem, finalmente, de espalhar o terror entre nós.  
  
Para que o Reino Unido se torne um dia tão seguro quanto o paraíso antes da queda, e que nossas vidas sejam protegidas do mal e do perverso.  
  
"Agora a gente fecha as janelas e vai para a sala, tá?", disse Belatriz.  
  
Na meia-luz da cozinha, ela estendeu a mão, enquanto a neve salpicava o chão debaixo da janela de branco, e Sirius a seguiu até a sala.  
  
O estado de saúde de Eddie Brewer não mudara. Ele ainda estava em coma.  
  
Sirius parou no meio da sala e segurou a mão de Belatriz com mais firmeza, ela se voltou e o olhou.  
  
A cidade está expectante, dizia o locutor. A cidade, garantia ele, está com a respiração suspensa.  
  
Belatriz deu um passo em sua direção e parou a centímetros dele. Dentro dos olhos dela havia uma escuridão insondável, com todas as tonalidades de cinza e carvão que os restos de uma chama apagada podia adquirir. Ele sentiu que podia matá-la de amor naquele instante. Especialmente quando a beijou.  
  
Ela reagiu devagar, como se não tivesse pressa, mas estivesse com tanta pressa que não soubesse por onde começar, e aquilo a chocasse. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dela e o puxou contra o próprio corpo sofregamente, abraçando-o com as coxas quando ele colocou as mãos na parte detrás de seus joelhos e a ergueu do chão.  
  
Ela deixou a cabeça pender por um momento no ombro dele enquanto subiam as escadas, e tornou a levantá-la quando chegaram no quarto, para lamber seu pescoço e acariciar seus cabelos.  
  
Ele segurou-a delicadamente pelos punhos, e Belatriz se inclinou para frente e rolou por cima dele na cama. Ela tirou os cabelos dele dos olhos com a mão direita, aproximando o corpo do dele, colocando as coxas entre as dele enquanto ele se recostava no espelho da cama. Seu pé esquerdo roçou o pé direito de Sirius quando ela afastou os lençóis para o chão.  
  
Uma longa mecha de cabelo lembrando uma fita de cetim tocou o nariz de Sirius, e ambos se imobilizaram. Ele sentia a dor no hálito dela, nos cabelos e na pele dela.  
  
Os olhos cinzentos de Belatriz examinaram o rosto dele com um misto de curiosidade, determinação e vestígios de mágoas sobre as quais nunca haviam falado. Os dedos dela se insinuaram nos cabelos de Sirius e sua pelve moveu- se em direção à dele.  
  
"Não devemos fazer isso.", disse ela.  
  
"Não", Sirius concordou.  
  
"E quanto à Dorcas?", sussurrou ela.  
  
Sirius deixou a questão suspensa no ar, porque não sabia o que dizer.  
  
"E quanto a Rodolfo?"  
  
"Se estivemos nos encontrando escondidos durante tanto tempo, tivemos boas razões para isso.", disse ela.  
  
"Eu sei. Estou tentando me lembrar delas."  
  
Ele levantou a mão, afagou os cabelos dela do lado esquerdo do rosto, e ela mordiscou seu pulso, lambendo o rastro de veias sob a pele translúcida, arqueou as costas e aproximou mais sua pelve da dele.  
  
"E Andrômeda?", disse ela, agarrando os cabelos das têmporas de Sirius com uma raiva repentina.  
  
"Nunca tive nada com ela." Sirius agarrou os cabelos dela com o mesmo vigor.  
  
"Tem certeza?"  
  
"Você já me ouviu falando sobre ela?", Sirius roçou as pernas na dela e colou os tornozelos aos dela.  
  
"Você faz de propósito.", ela afagou o peito dele, sua mão esquerda foi descendo pelo tronco e só parou no ponto em que a pele nua desaparecia sob a calça. "Você evita deliberadamente falar da mulher que mais o amou. Você sabe disso." As costas de sua mão roçaram a calça dele na altura dos quadris.  
  
"Bela..."  
  
"Não fale meu nome."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Não quando estamos falando sobre você e minha irmã."  
  
Pronto. Lá estava. O assunto que menos interessava a ele no momento surgia com todas as suas implicações sórdidas.  
  
Belatriz se inclinou para trás até sentar-se nas coxas dele, e as mãos de Sirius desceram em direção a seus quadris.  
  
"Andrômeda ama Tedd Tonks.", disse ele.  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não."  
  
"Sim."  
  
Belatriz deu de ombros. "Mas já não me preocupo mais com isso. Pelo menos agora."  
  
"Belatriz..."  
  
Ela pôs o dedo no lábio dele, inclinou-se para trás novamente para retirar a camisa, jogou-a do lado da cama, agarrou as mãos dele e levou-as aos seios.  
  
Ela abaixou a cabeça e seus cabelos caíram sobre as mãos de Sirius. Ela enfiou a unha entre os dentes dele a abriu sua boca enquanto roçava os lábios nos dele. "Faz algum tempo que quero lhe dizer. Quando você sangra, não é ódio."  
  
"Ótimo", Sirius sussurrou, tendo absoluta certeza de que naquele momento algo quente escorria por suas narinas.  
  
Os cabelos dele caíram em seus olhos novamente, misturando-se aos de Belatriz. Os joelhos dela deslizaram pelos quadris dele, puxando sua calça pelas pernas. Sua língua lambeu o lábio inferior dele.  
  
"Ótimo", Sirius repetiu com a voz tão rouca que lembrava uma estação de rádio mal sintonizada.  
  
Ele levantou a cabeça e a beijou. Sua mão direita se perdeu nos cabelos dela, os lábios dela se afastaram, mas ele insistiu, buscando-os novamente e enfiando a língua na boca dela. As mãos dele foram deslizando por suas costas até o elástico da calcinha.  
  
Ela levantou um braço, agarrou a cabeceira da cama, apertando o corpo contra o de Sirius, enquanto a língua dele se insinuava em sua boca e os dedos faziam da calcinha dela um anel de seda enrolado sobre os quadris e sobre a curva da nádega. Seu mamilo desapareceu na boca dele, ela soltou um leve gemido e agarrou-se com mais força à cabeceira da cama. A mão dela deslizou entre o corpo de ambos, as palmas passando pelo peito dele, pelo abdômen, até a virilha, tentando se desvencilhar do cordãozinho em que se transformara a calcinha, agora enroscada em seus tornozelos, para em seguida baixar novamente o corpo, aproximando-o do dele.  
  
Seu nariz tocou de leve o de Belatriz, ela gemeu e então os dois riram, as bocas a um milímetro de distância.  
  
"Ajude-me a me livrar disso.", disse ela. "Meus pés estão amarrados."  
  
As pernas deles e as roupas de baixo estavam completamente embaralhadas. Quando Sirius desceu a mão pelas coxas de Belatriz para dar um jeito naquilo, esbarrou de súbito na mão dela, que também tentava fazer o mesmo, e aquele toque repentino foi uma das sensações mais eróticas que ele já havia experimentado em toda sua vida.  
  
Belatriz saiu de cima de Sirius e se deitou de lado na cama, arqueando o corpo, enquanto libertavam finalmente os tornozelos. Ela gemeu, mas um gemido de puro aborrecimento e exasperação, e em seguida sorriu. À luz da lua, ele viu gotas de suor brilhando na pele dela.  
  
"Vem aqui", disse ela, estendendo a mão para pegar nos cabelos dele.  
  
A uns bons dez anos atrás, Sirius parou pela primeira vez para tentar entender porque gostava tanto de Belatriz. No começo não era assim, ele não sentia nada por ela. Mas então, a medida que foi crescendo, ele reparou que quando estava com as outras pessoas – seus pais, seus amigos, as pessoas em Hogwarts – viver era uma coisa comum, um pouco repetitivo, mas que podia dar picos inesperados volta e meia. Mas Belatriz fazia, inconscientemente, com que a vida parecesse uma coisa certa e natural, e todas as respostas que ela dava – todos os gestos, todas as reações – pareciam ser as melhores e mais espontâneas respostas dentre uma infinidade de outras.  
  
"Probabilidade", disse ele sem querer quando Belatriz curvou a coluna, fazendo suas costelas roçarem no peito dele.  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Um número positivo menor que uma unidade, associado a um evento aleatório, medido pela freqüência da sua ocorrência...numa longa sucessão de eventos."  
  
Ela baixou o corpo e gemeu. Por alguma razão, ele riu.  
  
"Como você consegue pensar em matemática numa ocasião como essas?"  
  
"É probabilidade.", disse ele, a voz rouca.  
  
"E o que tem?"  
  
Ele a beijou no rosto. "É o que você é."  
  
Ela o beijou na boca. Depois mordeu os lábios. "Eu sou uma probabilidade.", deu um riso rouco e gemeu.  
  
Sirius procurou as mãos dela. Quando as achou, encaixou os dedos entre os dela e as ergueu acima de sua cabeça. Com os narizes se roçando, Belatriz suspirou, sorriu para ele e esticou a cabeça para trás, suas bocas se esbarraram, e ele viu gotas prateadas de suor no pescoço dela quando ergueu um pouco a cabeça.  
  
Ele podia matá-la de tanto amor, sabia disso. Ele não tinha tido muitas experiências daquele tipo, e achava que uma vida era pouco tempo para amar daquela maneira uma só pessoa, talvez fosse por isso que as pessoas ficavam desesperadas, e no fim das contas ou você matava ou você morria de amor.  
  
Os primeiros raios da manhã tingiam de leve as paredes do quarto de um azul claro néon e davam ao ar uma densidade mais pesada.  
  
Sirius fechou os olhos, molhou os lábios, sentiu a garganta seca como se tivesse comido giz e uma dormência latente no corpo.  
  
Uma criança gritou em alguma casa nas redondezas, um sino tocou, e ele deslizou a mão pelas costas de Belatriz, ainda de olhos fechados. Houve o frufru da colcha sendo afastada, Belatriz se moveu e de repente ele sentiu a pressão de lábios macios contra o seu.  
  
"Feliz Natal?", perguntou ela.  
  
"Sim...", ele virou o rosto para o travesseiro para escapar da claridade. "Que horas são?"  
  
"Sete e vinte", respondeu ela.  
  
Mais ruídos de lençóis se afastando. Ele escutou os suaves passos dela pelo quarto, eles foram desaparecendo aos poucos, em seguida voltaram, ela meteu- se debaixo da colcha novamente, ele sentiu o algodão da blusa que ela usava deslizar pelas suas costas e a respiração dela trovejar em seu ouvido.  
  
"Sirius", disse ela.  
  
"Hum?", fez ele.  
  
"Eu te amo."  
  
Ele abriu os olhos. Ela ficou com o queixo encostado por algum tempo no ombro dele, observando a janela com olhos vidrados e muito abertos, depois o mordiscou de leve e se levantou.  
  
O sino tocou mais uma vez, outra criança riu e gritou, o ruído de uma janela correndo nos trilhos veio de longe. O ar parecia macio e ondulante. Ele afastou as coberta e sentou.  
  
Belatriz andava pelo quarto recolhendo as roupas que haviam sido empurradas para o chão na noite anterior. Usava uma blusa cinza clara e uma calcinha, só isso, e sua brancura era tão intensa que ela podia se confundir com a neve lá fora. Seus olhares se cruzaram quando ela apanhou a calça dele e a jogou sobre a cama.  
  
"Preciso comer", disse ela. "Você me dá fome."  
  
Ela saiu pela porta do quarto.  
  
"Belatriz" disse ele. Mas ela já tinha descido, e não voltou. 


	15. A Chave

Blackamoor

_A chave  
_  
Sirius estava esperando na frente da Ordem quando Dorcas chegou com aquela coisa marrom que ela chamava de carro. Ele entrou no carro e por um bom tempo andaram sem uma palavra. Ele pôs de propósito uma fita do Histérico Jay Hawkins , mas ela nem piscou. Dorcas gostava de Jay tanto quanto gostava de ser chamada de franga. Ela estava com uma mão firme na direção e a outra meio descansada na caixa de marcha, olhando a paisagem como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.  
  
A fita acabou quando estavam entrando na Addson Avenue e ele disse: "Esse Histérico Jay é tão bom que dá vontade de tocar duas vezes. Puxa, eu seria capaz de arrancar o botão de ejetar e ficar tocando a fita pela eternidade."  
  
Ela mordiscou uma cutícula.  
  
Ele tirou a fita de Histérico Jay e colocou uma do U2. Normalmente aquela fita fazia Dorcas se sacudir um pouco no banco, no entanto naquele dia ela não estava ligando a mínima. Dorcas estava sentada ali como se tivesse tomado lítio no café da manhã.  
  
Estavam na estrada panorâmica de Langton Way e os rapazes de Dublin em pleno "Sunday Bloody Sunday", quando Dorcas disse: "Estou tentando resolver algumas coisas. Me dê um tempo."  
  
"Eu entendo."  
  
Saíram da Langton Way e pararam no primeiro sinal da South End, ela se voltou no banco, ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha por causa do vento. "Deixe de lado aquela história de cuidar da Annabeth enquanto estou na Ordem, os convites para tomar banho juntos, coisas desse tipo."  
  
"Você quer dar um tempo", disse Sirius concisamente. "Mas é difícil abandonar velhos hábitos."  
  
"Você não é um hábito.", ela respondeu.  
  
Ele concordou. "_Touch_. Você quer se afastar do trabalho por uns tempos também?"  
  
"De modo algum", o sinal abriu, ela soltou a embreagem e enfiou o pé no acelerador. O motor zumbiu e o pneu saiu assobiando. Se você quisesse saber a quantas andava o humor de Dorcas, era só dar a ela um carro e mandá-la dirigir. "Gosto do trabalho. Eu só preciso entender melhor algumas coisas e preciso de seu apoio, Sirius."  
  
Ele lhe estendeu a mão direita. "Pode contar comigo."  
  
Ela apertou a mão dele. "E quanto a Bubba?"  
  
"Ele mandou um presente pra você", Sirius enfiou a mão no bolso e lhe passou um 38.  
  
"Às vezes ele é tão romântico."  
  
"Ele ofereceu algumas granadas, para o caso de querermos destruir algum país por esses dias." Sirius deu uma olhada para ver se ela estava rindo. Não estava.  
  
"Dizem que as praias da Costa Rica são bonitas."  
  
"Então vamos para a Costa Rica. Você fala espanhol?"  
  
"Eu pensei que você falava."  
  
"É uma matéria que se eu tivesse feito teria sido reprovado duas vezes. O que é muito diferente."  
  
"Você fala latim."  
  
"Então vamos derrubar o Império Romano."  
  
Chegaram na rua do Ministério e Dorcas disse: "Sirius, você pode olhar para a frente e me dizer o que está vendo?"  
  
Sirius estava avaliando o estado de seu tênis – alguns buracos na sola, uma mancha eterna de sangue e uma das proteções do cadarço estouradas. Ele ergueu o corpo e olhou. "Uma fila dobrando o quarteirão de pessoas querendo usar a Cabine Telefônica do Ministério."  
  
Um homem vestido de gari estava na porta da Cabine, controlando a quantidade de pessoas que entrava nela. Quando Dorcas e Sirius se aproximaram, ele os olhou e disse: "Imprensa? No fim da fila."  
  
"Não somos da imprensa." Se identificaram. "Temos uma reunião com o General Mulkern."  
  
O gari aquiesceu e os colocou dentro da Cabine.  
  
Dentro do Ministério a confusão não era menor. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e Sirius sentia, não sabia porque, que tinha a ver com a seção deles.

De fato, no segundo andar os corredores estavam tão lotados que Sirius e Dorcas levaram quinze minutos inteiros para alcançar a sala do Quartel, e mais cinco para abrir a porta e entrar.  
  
Mulkern estava à mesa no final da sala com seu parceiro Ascar. Ascar era alto e negro, e as vezes tão intratável quanto Mulkern. Sempre foi de falar menos, mas bebia tanto quanto ele. Fazia tanto tempo que trabalhavam juntos que assinaram os respectivos divórcios no mesmo dia. Cada um deles já fora vitima de uma azaração no lugar do outro, e arranhar um nadinha que fosse a superfície de suas relações era tão fácil como furar um paralelepípedo com uma colher de plástico. Os dois os viram ao mesmo tempo, levantaram a cabeça e os acompanharam com um olhar cansado enquanto avançavam na sala em direção a eles. Ambos estavam com uma aparência horrível, cansados e irritados, prontos para triturar quem não lhes desse o que queriam. Ambos tinham manchas de sangue na capa e xícaras de café nas mãos.  
  
Quando entraram na sala, Sirius disse: "Olá."  
  
Eles balançaram a cabeça. Um pouco mais de semelhança, e poderiam ficar grudados pelos quadris.  
  
"Pode sentar, pessoal", disse Ascar.  
  
Havia uma mesa de jogo toda arranhada no meio da sala, e sobre ela um aparelho quadrado com alguns compartimentos e furos na superfície. Sentaram- se do lado mais próximo da parede; Mulkern sentou-se à direita de Sirius, e Ascar à esquerda de Dorcas, ao lado do aparelho. Mulkern acendeu um cachimbo e Ascar ligou o aparelho. Uma voz disse: "Gravação copiada em 6 de Dezembro de 1983. Inscrita sob o número de código de barras 576798."  
  
"Aumente um pouco o volume", disse Mulkern.  
  
Ascar fez o que ele pediu e houve uns quinze a vinte segundos de silêncio, seguido de um zumbido surdo acompanhando o tilintar de metais, como se dezenas de pessoas estivessem batendo talheres uns contra os outros. Ouvia- se também o ruído de água pingando em algum ponto naquele lugar. Uma voz disse: "Corte-o mais um pouco."  
  
Mulkern olhou para Sirius.  
  
A voz se parecia com a de Tom.  
  
Outra voz: "Onde?"  
  
Tom: "Que me importa? Seja criativo. O joelho me parece um ponto sensível."  
  
Por um momento, ouviu-se apenas o ruído da água gotejando, depois alguém soltou um grito alto, longo e lancinante.  
  
"Logo vou cuidar de um de seus olhos", disse Tom. "Por que você não abre logo o bico e acaba com isso?"  
  
A outra voz: "Acaba com isso, ele não está brincando, Anton."  
  
Respiração ofegante, choro.  
  
Tom disse: "Estão saindo lágrimas demais desse olho. Arranque-o"  
  
Houve um ruído baixo e desagradável, o ruído que o sapato faz quando se enfia na lama.  
  
Então um grito. Incrivelmente agudo, uma mistura de dor atroz e de incredulidade horrorizada.  
  
Tom: "Ele está no chão, na sua frente, Anton. Diga-me o lugar, caramba. Onde está ele?"  
  
O grito ainda não havia parado. Ele era claro, forte e constante.  
  
"Onde está o livro? Pare de gritar". Um ruído áspero de carne contra carne. O grito foi ficando ainda mais agudo.  
  
"Porra, onde ele está?"  
  
O grito agora tinha um tom desafiador, um urro raivoso.  
  
"Onde está a p... Foda-se. Arranque o outro. Não, assim não. Pegue uma colher."  
  
Houve um ruído de passos abafados, que rangiam um pouco à medida que se afastavam do lugar onde estava o microfone.  
  
O grito se transformou num gemido.  
  
Tom num cochicho: "Garanto a você. Tudo isso vai acabar, logo que você me disser. Você vai morrer depressa e sem dor."  
  
Soluços dilacerados, respiração entrecortada, ofegante, choro contínuo durante mais de um minuto.  
  
"Vamos, diga-me."  
  
Em meio aos soluços saiu: "Escute, escute, eu..."  
  
"Me passe a colher."  
  
Uma terceira voz: "Pelo amor de Deus."  
  
A espinha de Sirius enrijeceu. Ele tinha ouvido aquela voz na noite passada, em sua casa. Em sua sala, em seu quarto, ela estava ressonando no seu ouvido até agora. Mas não podia ser a mesma voz. Não podia ser.  
  
Mulkern estendeu a mão e desligou o aparelho. Sirius se deu conta de que estava duro na cadeira, um pouco fora dela, as costas curvadas. Olhou para Dorcas. Sua pele estava branca, os punhos crispados no braço da cadeira.  
  
Ascar tinha os olhos fitos no teto, olhar entediado. Ele disse: "Anton Weriweather. Quarenta e um anos. Mulkern e eu fizemos dele nosso informante em dezembro, e ele nos dava informações sobre a família Slytherin. Não é herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin mas foi casado com a filha de um herdeiro de Helga Huflepuff, a pessoa que mais teve contato com Salazar em vida. Ele morou em Praga e viveu como trouxa, tinha até um carro com direção hidráulica. Ah, sim, ele está morto."  
  
"Vocês tem essa gravação. Porque Tom ainda está solto?"  
  
Mulkern disse: "Você já viu o Ministério julgar com base numa identificação de voz? Você consegue imaginar quantas pessoas a defesa pode apresentar cuja voz se parece exatamente com a da fita? Você ouviu alguém chamar Tom pelo nome na gravação?"  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Só quero que vocês tenham noção de com quem estão lidando aqui, crianças. Depois que Anton disse o local, bem, ele na verdade mentiu, eles o torturaram por mais de noventa minutos. Noventa minutos. É muito tempo para continuar vivo com um olho arrancado. Quando o encontramos, três dias depois, não o reconheci. Sua mãe também não o reconheceu. Foi preciso fazer um exame da arcada dentária para ter certeza de que era mesmo Anton." Ele balançou a cabeça e bateu de leve no aparelho. "De quem é a outra voz, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius suspirou e abriu as mãos como quem diz: como é que eu posso saber?  
  
"Essa mulher estava nos esgotos com vocês. Todos a viram menos você. Todos chegaram aqui naquela noite machucados, enfeitiçados, invalidados, você chegou arranhado. Arranhado, Sirius, as roupas rasgadas, o lábio cortado, com um cheiro que não era de esgoto. Somos homens e sabemos que cheiro era aquele, eu e você."  
  
"Posso ter lutado com ela, mas não vi seu rosto. Estavam usando..."  
  
Dorcas temperou a garganta. "Que história é essa, general?"  
  
Mulkern disse: "Se alguém ataca você numa luta, o que você faz, Dork?"  
  
"Me defendo."  
  
Ele virou-se para Sirius. "Você não se defendeu, Black?"  
  
"É claro que eu me defendi."  
  
"Então você e a Comensal se atracaram, ela o..."  
  
"Nós não nos atracamos."  
  
"Ela o arranhou", disse Mulkern entre dentes. "Você acabou de dizer que lutaram. Não me faça perder a cabeça com você, Black."  
  
Dorcas ficou de pé lentamente. Sirius não a olhou – encarava Mulkern - , mas sentiu que ela estava atenta, escutando e raciocinando.  
  
Ela coçou a testa. "Como vocês conseguiram essa gravação?"  
  
Ascar disse: "Ela estava com Anton. Entre as pernas. Ele sabia que tudo estava sendo gravado, bastava dizer o nome de Tom Riddle, mas seu cérebro ficou paralisado, ele esqueceu. A dor faz isso." Ele olhou para Mulkern, depois para Sirius. "Sirius Black, não vou tentar brincar de general bom/general ruim, mas Mulkern é seu chefe e eu não sou. Mas eu gostava muito de Anton. Por isso quero saber o que você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo, e quero saber agora."  
  
"Faça as perguntas."  
  
Mulkern começou: "Como você soube que eram dezessete Comensais?"  
  
"Eu estava apenas especulando, com base nos dados que recolhemos."  
  
"Então", Mulkern aspirou na forma de um suspiro. "Você tem um tino especial para a espionagem. Se eu não estivesse na sala quando Rosier confessou serem dezessete, eu diria que você penetrou na seção e escutou tudo."  
  
Ascar sorriu. Dorcas virou a cabeça e o encarou.  
  
"O que você conversou ao telefone com o cara que ameaçou ter posto uma bomba debaixo da sua poltrona, na Ordem?"  
  
Sirius molhou os lábios e disse: "Ele me ameaçou, desligou o telefone e então, depois que nos certificamos que não havia bomba alguma, ele tornou a ligar. Perguntei quem o mandara fazer aquilo, ele disse que não trabalhava pra ninguém e desligou."  
  
A expressão de Mulkern não mudou. Era como se ele já soubesse o que Sirius lhe falava e não estivesse de fato interessado naquela resposta específica. Então ele disse: "Quem é Belatriz, Black?"  
  
E Sirius não sentiu mais o coração em seu peito. Fez-se um silêncio em que Ascar abriu o aparelho, retirou a fita e colocou uma outra em seu lugar, a cadeira rugiu quando Dorcas tornou a sentar e se inclinou para frente.  
  
Do aparelho veio a voz de Sirius, rouca e insegura: "Alô."  
  
A outra voz, agora sabia-se que pertencia a Bartô Junior, respondeu: "Você ainda está sentado?"  
  
"Não. Estou olhando pela janela pra ver se encontro meu traseiro."  
  
"Hum hum. Bem, lembre-se de uma coisa, Black qualquer um pode apagar qualquer um, e [i]qualquer um[/i] pode apagar você."  
  
Houve um curto espaço de tempo em que a linha ficou muda.  
  
Sirius disse: "O que posso fazer por você, criança?"  
  
"Você fica longe de Belatriz e está tudo certo. Ou quase."  
  
"Quem mandou você fazer isso?"  
  
"Ninguém manda em mim, cara."  
  
Uma risada desafinada e a linha caiu. Ascar desligou o aparelho, e ao invés de olhar para Sirius, olhou para Mulkern. Este lhe deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Ascar pegou o aparelho e o levou embora junto com as fitas.  
  
"Espere", disse Dorcas franzindo a testa. "Eu já ouvi esse nome."  
  
"Belatriz?" perguntou Mulkern.  
  
"É minha prima", Sirius falou. Sentia que sua voz falhava, isso não podia acontecer. "Não a vejo desde que tínhamos quinze anos."  
  
"Então Bartô o ameaçou porque você costumava cruzar com sua prima Belatriz nos corredores de Hogwarts a uma meia dúzia de anos atrás", disse Mulkern. "Acha que sou idiota, Black?"  
  
Sirius ficou de pé. Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e sentiu os dedos suados. Ele caminhou ao redor da mesa de modo que pudesse fitar sempre Mulkern de frente. "General, eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade, se não está satisfeito com minhas palavras investigue minha vida pessoalmente. Dorcas fez isso e pode adiantar algumas coisas."  
  
"Black é um sobrenome adequado para eles", disse ela de cabeça baixa.  
  
Mulkern cruzou os tornozelos sobre a mesa e os olhou. "Sei", disse. "Vocês dois andam dormindo juntos e querem que eu acredite que não são cúmplices."  
  
Dorcas ergueu os olhos. "Estou vendo que você não anda muito seguro quanto ao seu taco aqui no Quartel, general", disse, tão séria que sua voz era quase cortante. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e recostou-se na cadeira. "Bem, eu estive investigando a família de Sirius, é uma linhagem longa..."  
  
"Por quê?", perguntou Mulkern.  
  
"Por que o quê?"  
  
"Por que foi que você investigou a família de Sirius?"  
  
"Motivos pessoais.", disse Dorcas o olhando nos olhos com tamanha displicência que Sirius achou ter visto Mulkern envelhecer uns dois anos de raiva, sentando naquela cadeira. Dorcas continuou: "Como eu ia dizendo, é uma linhagem bastante longa, que vem desde a Idade Média, e creio que há algum tipo de maldição nessa família, porque em todas as gerações existem casos de violência, obsessão, incestos e é claro, muito ódio", ela fez uma breve pausa. Ascar retornou para a mesa. "Mas ainda não estou entendo aonde você quer chegar, general."  
  
"Você entendeu, Meadowes", disse Mulkern sorrindo. "Agora, me fale sobre esses incestos. Algum nessa geração?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "A tia de Sirius teve um caso com o irmão, hoje falecido, Alfardo Black."  
  
Mulkern olhou para Sirius. "Essa sua tia ainda está viva?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Quem da sua família ainda está vivo além da sua prima?"  
  
Sirius parou perto do arquivo. "As minhas outras duas primas, Narcisa e Andrômeda."  
  
"É uma bela família", Ascar disse, depois de dar um breve assobio. "Narcisa é a esposa de Malfoy." Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Mulkern. "E Andrômeda você conhece. Andrômeda Tonks."  
  
"Uma_ bela_ família" disse Mulkern, enfático.  
  
A muito sua mente não ai até a antiga casa no Largo Grimmauld. Quase viu os contornos do desenho do papel de parede no hall de entrada. Quase. Era difícil esquecer o Largo Grimmauld, porque tudo que fazia parte de sua vida estava, de alguma forma, ligado a ele. Seu pai, Belatriz, a solidão, a fixação, a obsessão e a ganância, como Dorcas dissera. Aquela era sua vida, e poucas pessoas sabiam disso. Elas conheciam Sirius, conviviam com ele, mas quando entravam em sua mente, saiam correndo rapidinho, não gostavam do que viam.  
  
Mas Black era o sobrenome dele, estava costurado em sua alma, não podia se livrar disso. Quando entrava em casa de madrugada, cansado, e subia para o quarto, deitava-se em lençóis de algodão desejando estar deitado sobre seus lençóis de cetim em sua antiga cama de dossel negro, no Largo Grimmauld. E ainda sentia no nariz, vez ou outra, o cheiro do perfume caro de sua mãe, e isso estabelecia uma ponte de memórias que o levava até as meias de seda de Narcisa aos broches de ouro de sua tia Eladora, presos na lapela de seus vestidos como se estivesse espetando seu coração frio junto à carne.  
  
Mulkern olhou para Ascar. "Mais alguma coisa?"  
  
Ascar balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam. "Meu conselho é que mantenham o senhor Black em observação por uns tempos."  
  
Mulkern disse: "Vamos acompanhá-los até lá em cima. O que acha disso, general Vurnan?"  
  
Quando saíram pela Cabine, Mulkern disse ao jovem gari que fosse pegar um café. Ele apertou a mão de Dorcas, depois a de Sirius . "Dependendo de onde isso tudo vá parar, podemos perder nossas patentes."  
  
"Eu sei", disse Sirius.  
  
Mulkern lançou um olhar para a fila que saía da Cabine e ia em direção à esquina. "Enfrentar a Diretoria é uma coisa. Enfrentar a Mídia é outra bem diferente."  
  
Sirius aquiesceu.  
  
Ascar disse. "Vine" e olhou para Mulkern.  
  
Mulkern soltou um suspiro. "Não, você acha?"  
  
Dorcas disse: "Vine?"  
  
Ascar confirmou: "Chris Vine. Um jornalista que trabalhava no Profeta Diário, uns anos atrás. Jurou que tinha provas de que Tom Riddle estava vivo, insinuando que a coisa toda atingia esferas ainda mais altas."  
  
"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Sirius.  
  
"Uma pessoa achou uma caixa de agulhas hipodérmicas em seu armário."  
  
"E dois quilos de uma substância suspeita", acrescentou Ascar.  
  
Mulkern balançou a cabeça. "Umas duas semanas depois, Vine comeu a própria varinha."  
  
Ascar olhou para Mulkern novamente. Havia algo estranho no olhar dos dois. Talvez fosse medo. Ascar disse: "Vocês dois tenham cuidado. Vamos entrar em contato."  
  
"Combinado."  
  
Ascar e Mulkern se entreolharam novamente e suspiraram. Ascar olhou para o céu. "Qualquer dia desses vai chover merda."  
  
"E nós quatro sem guarda-chuva", disse Dorcas.  
  
Todos riram disso. Mas um riso curto. Um riso de velório.Voltaram para a Ordem, e uma vez lá dentro, começaram a pensar onde poderia estar o livro que Tom Riddle procurava com tamanha fúria.  
  
"Na casa de Anton?"  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Seria o primeiro lugar que Tom revistaria."  
  
Ela concordou. "Certo, mas onde mais?"  
  
"Na casa da esposa?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tom pensaria nisso também. Anton mentiu sobre onde estava?"  
  
"Acho que estamos trabalhando a partir dessa hipótese, não é?"  
  
"Então, isso significa que o tal livro é muito importante, Anton preferiu morrer a contar a verdade, e ele não o esconderia num lugar obvio. E eu diria que há a possibilidade de Tom Riddle ter matado a pessoa errada e Anton não soubesse sobre o livro."  
  
"Se Tom não tivesse certeza que Anton sabia, não ia perder tempo."  
  
"Então, o que é que sobra?"  
  
Passaram uns dez minutos sem atinar uma resposta.  
  
"Merda!", disse Dorcas ao cabo desses dez minutos.  
  
"Bem pensado", disse ele. "Mas isso não ajuda muito."  
  
Ela coçou o pescoço, apoiou os pés na mesa e ficou olhando para o teto. Mais Sam Spade do que Sirius jamais conseguiria ser. "O que sabemos sobre Anton?"  
  
"Ele morreu."  
  
Ela fez que sim. "Fora isso", Dorcas disse devagar.  
  
"Foi casado com a filha de um herdeiro de Helga Huflepuff, que parece ter tido um caso com Salazar."  
  
"E o conheceu mais intimamente que qualquer outra pessoa."  
  
"Ele morava em Praga, não imagino onde, vivia como trouxa..."  
  
"Levante a mão quem acha que esse detalhe não colaborou para que Tom Riddle o torturasse."  
  
"Sim, também acho que tem a ver."  
  
Era sempre assim. Ficavam sentados no escritório jogando idéias um para o outro e esperando a intervenção divina. Quando esta não vinha, verificavam cada possibilidade e em geral – não sempre, mas em geral – terminavam topando com algo que deviam ter percebido logo de cara.  
  
Sirius disse: "Devíamos checar sobre sua ex-mulher."  
  
Dorcas esticou o braço e pegou o telefone. Discou e esperou. "Moody, pode me fazer um favor?". Esperando a resposta, que foi incrivelmente breve. "Verifique Anton Weriweather", ela soletrou. "Veja o que temos sobre a mulher dele. Certo."  
  
Ela desligou. "Agora, o que acha de me contar sobre sua prima?"  
  
"Dorcas, agora não. Temos de resolver isso depressa, Tom Riddle está tão ligado quanto nós. Talvez mais."  
  
"Nós não podemos fazer nada nesse exato momento, Moody está checando os arquivos."  
  
Sirius deu de ombros. "Ela era minha prima, Dorcas, o que mais você quer saber?"  
  
"Porque Bartô Junior estava ameaçando você naquele dia. É isso que quero saber."  
  
"Eu não sei."  
  
Ela esfregou o rosto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Você uma criatura difícil, Sirius."  
  
"Ah, mas que é isso."  
  
"Como era a relação de vocês dois na adolescência? Nada de mentiras, Black."  
  
Nada de mentiras. Black. A conversa não ia acabar bem, já dava para perceber.  
  
Ele disse: "Nos odiávamos."  
  
Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpresa pela primeira vez. "E por quê?"  
  
"Por quê? Digamos que era coisa de sangue."  
  
"Coisa de sangue."  
  
"Não nos tolerávamos, mas não havia nenhum motivo especial."  
  
"E você não a vê desde que tinha quinze anos de idade."  
  
Sirius anuiu com a cabeça.  
  
"Acha que a reconheceria se a visse hoje?" disse Dorcas.  
  
"Acho que sim."  
  
"E ela, também sempre o odiou?"  
  
Sirius lembrou de Belatriz naquela manhã. De seus cabelos caindo no rosto quando ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram. De seu próprio cheiro na camisa dela, de suas pernas compridas refletindo de leve a claridade matinal enquanto ela caminhava pelo quarto e o gosto seco que cresceu em sua boca quando ela lhe disse "Eu amo você" , algo parecido com a sensação salgada e cítrica que se tem após ter se afogado e engolido água do mar.  
  
"Eu amo você", ela lhe dissera, olhando para o vidro da janela. Essa frase estivera a manhã toda em sua mente, flutuando acima do plano das preocupações, uma esfera separada, mas agora estava atravessando sua garganta como um pedaço de osso pontiagudo. Na hora em que Belatriz lhe dissera que o amava, aquilo fez uma brusca diferença em sua vida, como se a Terra tivesse começado de repente a girar no sentido contrário. Mas agora que Dorcas tinha perguntado, de alguma forma não significava muita coisa, eram palavras, só isso.  
  
"Nos odiávamos mutuamente.", respondeu. Graças a Deus, o telefone tocou.  
  
Dorcas atendeu. "Hum", fez ela. "Hum", outra vez, prendendo o fone entre o pescoço e o ombro e pegando uma pena. "Serpentine Holborn", disse ela e ergueu os olhos para Sirius. Fez uma careta. "É mesmo?"  
  
Sirius coçou o queixo. Sabia que conhecia Serpentine Holborn, mas no momento não recordava exatamente de onde , a não ser que estava situada num passado distante.  
  
"Você verificou as apólices?" Dorcas rabiscava num pedaço de pergaminho. Parou de escrever e olhou mais uma vez para Sirius. "Não me diga. Bem, tudo bem. Obrigada Moody. Até." , desligou. "Nossa amiga suicidou-se dois dias após o assassinato de Anton."  
  
"Quanto amor, hein?", disse Sirius.  
  
"Não. Ele morreu deixando dividas para ela. Que amor, hein?"  
  
"Ele tinha problemas com credores?"  
  
"Tinha. E daí?"  
  
"Estou tentando raciocinar, achar uma saída. Nunca prometi pérolas da sabedoria."  
  
Ela franziu o cenho. "Antes de se matar, Serpentine tentou vender tudo para quitar as dividas, menos o carro de Anton. O interessante é que Anton tinha um monte de processos por estacionamento ilegal. Porque ela não o vendeu também?"  
  
Dorcas olhou pela janela.  
  
Sirius começou a pensar nas cervejas em sua casa. Ouviu-as chamando por ele, pedindo sua companhia.  
  
Dorcas disse: "Bem, se ele tinha todos esses processos por estacionamento ilegal e não o vendeu..."  
  
Olharam um para o outro e se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo: "Onde está o carro?"  
  
Ligaram para Ted Tonks, no Departamento de Trânsito. Fizeram quinze tentativas antes de passar pela barreira do sinal de ocupado e então, quando conseguiram, uma gravação os informou de que todas as linhas estavam ocupadas. "Sua chamada vai ser atendida, por favor aguarde na linha." Como Sirius não tinha mesmo muita coisa para fazer até o fim do mês, prendeu o telefone no pescoço e esperou.  
  
O silêncio foi interrompido uns quinze minutos depois e o telefone tocou do outro lado da linha – uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes. Uma voz atendeu: "Departamento de Trânsito."  
  
"Ted Tonks, Registro e Licenciamento, por favor."  
  
A voz não o ouviu. Ela disse: "Você ligou para o Departamento de Trânsito. Nosso horário de trabalho é das nove da manhã às cinco da tarde, de segunda a sexta. Se precisar de maiores informações e dispuser de um telefone com teclado, digite 'um'". Um sinal soou no ouvido se Sirius no mesmo instante em que ele lembrou que era domingo. Se ele digitasse o "um", iria parar em outro computador e, quando ele estivesse irritado o bastante para jogar o telefone pela janela, todos os computadores do Departamento de Trânsito já teriam se divertido às suas custas.  
  
Sirius morria de amores pela tecnologia moderna dos trouxas.  
  
Desligou e disse: "Hoje é domingo."  
  
Dorcas olhou para ele. "É, sim. Me diga qual o dia do mês que você vai ser o meu ídolo."  
  
"Temos aqui o número de telefone de Ted?"  
  
"É provável. Quer que eu o procure?"  
  
"Seria legal."  
  
Ela aproximou a cadeira de rodinhas do armário e encaixou a extremidade da varinha na fechadura. Ela estalou com uma faísca vermelha e abriu. Dorcas permaneceu com a cabeça lá dentro por uns minutos, e voltou quando Sirius fazia uma tentativa secreta de apropriar-se de sua soda.  
  
"Está aqui", disse Dorcas.  
  
"Dê para mim, minha linda."  
  
Ela não fez isso, mas lhe passou o número do telefone.  
  
Ted Tonks era uma dessas almas desesperadas que saem pela vida esperando que o mundo seja tão gentil quanto ele. Uma vez que se levantava toda manhã com o desejo de melhorar o mundo, de fazer dele um lugar mais fácil de viver, Ted não compreendia que também existiam pessoas que se levantavam com o desejo de fazer os outros sofrerem. Mesmo depois que sua irmã mais nova fugiu com um guitarrista com o dobro da idade dela, que a deixou drogada num quarto de motel de York; mesmo depois que ela foi parar nas mãos de pessoas perversas e terminou vendendo o corpo de dezesseis anos nas ruas de má fama da França; mesmo depois que Lupin e Sirius tiveram de tirá- la das mãos desses perversos com a ajuda da polícia trouxa local; mesmo depois que sua doce irmã caçula o responsabilizou por toda essa confusão em que se meteu; mesmo depois de tudo isso – Ted ainda ia ao encontro do mundo com um sorriso ansioso de alguém que só sabe ser franco e honesto e acredita que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, o mundo haverá de recompensá-lo. Ted é a matéria-prima com que a maioria das religiões organizadas construíam seus alicerces.  
  
Ele atendeu ao telefone à primeira chamada. Sempre fazia isso. "Aqui é Ted Tonks", e Sirius quase esperou que continuasse a falar algo do tipo "Vamos ser amigos?"  
  
"Olá Ted, aqui é Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius", disse Ted e – Sirius tinha de admitir – o entusiasmo de sua voz fez com que de repente ele se sentisse feliz por ser ele. Sentiu como se tivesse vindo ao mundo com uma única missão: ligar para Ted no dia 26 de Dezembro e fazê-lo ganhar o dia. Ele disse: "Como vai você?"  
  
"Estou ótimo, Ted. E você?"  
  
"Muito bem, Sirius. Muito bem. Não posso reclamar." Ted era o tipo de sujeito que nunca podia reclamar.  
  
Sirius disse: "Ted, tenho que confessar que este meu telefonema não é só para saber como você está", e Sirius se deu conta, sentindo-se bastante culpado, de que nunca telefonara para ter notícias de Ted, e provavelmente nunca o faria.  
  
"Bem, sem problema, Sirius", disse ele, a voz descendo uma oitava por um momento. "Você é um homem muito ocupado. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"  
  
"Como vai Ninfadora?", perguntou.  
  
"Você sabe como são as crianças hoje em dia", ele disse. "A esta altura da vida dela, os pais não são a coisa mais importante. Isso vai mudar, é claro."  
  
"Claro", disse Sirius.  
  
"É esperar que elas cresçam."  
  
"Claro", Sirius concordou.  
  
"E então elas voltam para a gente."  
  
"Voltam, sim", disse Sirius. Claro que voltam. "E Andrômeda?"  
  
Fazia muito tempo que não falava com Andrômeda. Quando se viam, geralmente precisavam de bastante tempo para colocarem os contatos em dia, e muitas vezes isso demorava semanas. Ela ia para a casa dele e só ia embora quinze dias depois. Chegava quieta e abatida, saia radiante e agitada. Sirius gostava disso, mas acontecia de volta e meia ela dizer alguma coisa que o deixava constrangido. Como por exemplo, confessar entre uma lata de cerveja gelada e outra, olhando nos olhos de Sirius como se quisesse encontrar dentro deles a resposta primordial do cosmos, que não amava Ted Tonks, que ele era uma ótima pessoa, mas não havia amor nem paixão, no máximo uma simpatia. Nesses momentos Sirius sentia-se responsável pela tristeza dela, mas terminava não tomando nenhum tipo de providência.  
  
"Ah, ela está ótima. Está com saudades de você, morrendo de saudades. Mas já falamos demais de mim", disse Ted. "Ouvi falarem de você no Ministério esses dias. Você está bem?"  
  
"Estou bem, Ted. As pessoas exageram."  
  
"Às vezes elas fazem isso", ele disse.  
  
"O motivo que me fez ligar, Ted, é que preciso do número de uma placa de carro, e não posso esperar até amanhã."  
  
"Você não pode consegui-lo com a polícia?"  
  
"Não. Preciso ir resolvendo este caso por minha conta."  
  
"Está bem, Sirius.", disse ele, e começou a pensar em voz alta. "Está bem", repetiu, animando-se um pouco. "Sim, podemos fazer isso. Basta me dar uns dez minutos para acessar o computador de lá. Está bem assim? Dá para esperar esse tempo?"  
  
"Você está me fazendo um favor, Ted. Use todo o tempo que for necessário." Deu-lhe o nome de Anton, o número da carteira de motorista e o endereço.  
  
"OK. Quinze minutos no máximo. Eu ligo pra você."  
  
"Você tem o número?"  
  
"Claro", ele respondeu, como se todo mundo guardasse o número de telefone de uma pessoa com quem se encontrou duas vezes, dois anos atrás.  
  
"Obrigado, Ted", disse e desligou antes que ele pudesse dizer "Não, eu é que agradeço."  
  
Esperaram. Dorcas se pôs a jogar uma bolinha de espuma de borracha na cesta que ficava embaixo da vitrola quebrada, e, a cada lance, Sirius a devolvia. Dorcas lançava bem, mas usava pouco a tabela. Ela se reclinou na cadeira e atirou a bola, que descreveu um grande arco. Antes que a bola entrasse na cesta, ela disse: "Vamos pôr os outros nessa jogada?"  
  
Sirius jogou a bola de volta para ela. "Negativo."  
  
"Você pode me dizer exatamente por quê?". Ela jogou a bola novamente e errou.  
  
"Porque não. Use um pouco mais a tabela."  
  
Dorcas jogou a bola para o alto, acima de sua cabeça, fazendo com que batesse no teto. "Não é um procedimento padrão", ela disse como quem recita um refrão.  
  
"Procedimento padrão? O quê? Quer dizer que agora estamos no exército?"  
  
"Não", ela disse, enquanto a bola batia em seus dedos, escorregava pela perna e caía no chão. Dorcas girou na cadeira.  
  
"Somos aurores que temos uma relação muito boa com o Quartel, e me pergunto por que corremos risco de pôr essa relação a perder deixando de apresentar uma prova numa investigação de homicídio premeditado."  
  
"Que prova?", Sirius inclinou-se para frente e pegou a bola.  
  
"As fotos."  
  
"Elas não provam nada."  
  
"Cabe a eles julgarem. De qualquer modo, uma das vitimas foi assassinada na sua frente. Isso com certeza faz com que o resto seja bastante interessante para eles."  
  
"E daí?"  
  
"Daí que essa investigação devia ser feita em colaboração. Nós devíamos dizer a eles que vamos procurar o carro de Anton. Devíamos pedir a eles o número da placa do carro, e não obrigar o pobre Ted a entrar nos computadores do Departamento de Trânsito dos trouxas."  
  
"E se eles encontrarem antes de nós as provas? Não trabalhamos só para Mulkern, antes de mais nada trabalhamos para Dumbledore, e se Dumbledore quisesse que o Quartel conseguisse essas 'provas', ele não teria se preocupado. Em vez disso, ele nos contratou. Montamos a Ordem. Não somos encarregados de aplicar a lei, somos como detetives particulares."  
  
"Vamos falar sério, Sherlock. Mas..."  
  
"Mas o quê? De onde você está tirando isso? Você está falando como uma noviça."  
  
"Não sou noviça porra nenhuma, Sirius. Só acho que você devia explicar os seus motivos a sua sócia."  
  
"Meus motivos. E quais são os meus motivos, Dorcas?"  
  
"Você não quer que o Quartel ponha a mão nesse livro não porque tem medo do que eles possam fazer com ele. O que você tem medo é o que eles vão [i]deixar[/i] de fazer. Você teme que seja algo comprometedor demais, e que alguém do Ministério faça um contato e as provas desapareçam junto com o livro."  
  
Sirius começou a amassar a bola de espuma em sua mão. "Você está insinuando que meus motivos são contrários aos interesses de Dumbledore?"  
  
"Você sabe muito bem que sim. Se esses 'documentos' são tão comprometedores como Tom faz crer, se eles têm relação com Helga ou Slytherin, o que é que você vai fazer, hein?"  
  
"Temos que ver."  
  
"Temos que ver nada. Bobagem. Esse trabalho podia ter acabado meia hora depois que prendemos Rosier e os outros. Mas você quis deslindar o caso sozinho, dar uma de assistente social. Somos aurores, está lembrado? Não somos moralistas. Nosso trabalho é procurar e deter forças desconhecidas que ameaçam a nossa sociedade. E se o Quartel esconde as provas ou as compram, tudo bem. Porque não temos nada com isso. Fazemos o nosso trabalho e somos pagos. E se..."  
  
"Espere um minuto."  
  
"...você não fizer isso, se você transforma isso numa espécie de cruzada pessoal para se vingar de seu pai através de Mulkern, podemos dar adeus ao nosso negócio e à nossa sociedade."  
  
Sirius endireitou-se na cadeira, o rosto a uns cinqüenta centímetros do de Dorcas. "Meu pai? O desgraçado do meu pai? O que é que ele tem a ver com isso?"  
  
"Tem tudo a ver. É Mulkern, é Tom, é cada pessoa que se aproxima de você e o ameaça. É..."  
  
"Não fale sobre meu pai, Dorcas."  
  
"Ele está morto", gritou ela. "Morto. E sinto muito ter que dizer que o câncer de pulmão acabou com ele antes que você pudesse cuidar disso."  
  
Ele aproximou-se mais um pouco.  
  
"Agora você é minha analista, Dorcas?" Seu rosto estava afogueado, o sangue latejava em seus braços, e seus dedos formigavam.  
  
"Não, não sou sua analista porra nenhuma, Sirius. E porque você não sai dessa?"  
  
Sirius não se mexeu. Ficou mordido e olhou bem nos olhos dela. Eles se moviam inquietos de um lado para o outro, cheios de fúria. Sirius disse: "Não, Dorcas, quem tem que sair dessa é você, e levar junto sua psicologia barata e seus sentimentos em relação ao meu pai. E com isso talvez eu desista de analisar sua relação com seu ex-Marido do Ano, que trata você tão bem."  
  
O telefone tocou.  
  
Nenhum dos dois de mexeu. Nenhum dos dois olhou para ele. Nenhum dos dois amoleceu nem recuou.  
  
Mais dois toques.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"O quê?"  
  
Mais um toque.  
  
Dorcas se inclinou para frente de repente, e Sirius achou que ela fosse avançar em cima dele ou jogar o telefone contra a parede à suas costas. Seus narizes se tocaram e ele sentiu a violência da língua dela em sua boca. As mandíbulas dele estavam rígidas, e ela precisou por a mão embaixo delas para fazê-las relaxar.  
  
Outros três toques. Atenda ao telefone, Sirius, deve ser Ted.  
  
Sirius afastou a boca da dela e esticou o braço para o lado, tateando o fone. Suas mandíbulas estavam bem mais relaxadas e ele conseguiu dizer "Sirius Black."  
  
"Olá, Sirius. Aqui é Ted."  
  
"Ted!", disse, tentando infundir um falso entusiasmo em seu tom de voz.  
  
"Você está com um lápis aí?"  
  
"Eu extrapolei", disse Dorcas em seu ouvido, o que não estava ocupado com o telefone.  
  
"Aurores nunca andam com lápis, Ted. Mas você está com sorte, tenho um bem aqui na minha frente."  
  
"Ah. Claro. O carro de Anton é um Chevy Malibu de 1979. Preto. Placa DRW- 479. Há uma ordem para travar as rodas do carro a partir de 15 de Dezembro."  
  
Sirius sentiu a emoção subir do fundo do estômago, e o sangue fluir livremente em seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que um breve calor eclodia na região de seu ventre quando Dorcas roçou a língua perto de sua orelha. "Ordem para travar as rodas?"  
  
"Sim", disse Ted. "A bota-de-denver. Pelo visto, o senhor Anton não gostava de pagar suas multas."  
  
"Ted, você é o maior", disse Sirius. "Juro por Deus."  
  
Dorcas subiu para o seu colo e desafivelou seu cinto.  
  
"Ajudei em alguma coisa?"  
  
"Como ajudou!"  
  
"Ei, que tal tomar uma cerveja qualquer dia desses?"  
  
Sirius olhou para Dorcas. Ela estava inclinada sobre ele, de modo que não podia ver seus olhos, mas podia ver que todos os pequenos pêlos de seu pescoço estavam levantados. Ela ergueu a mão para pegar nos cabelos dele, e quando fez isso esbarrou no fone que Sirius segurava. Por pouco o fone não caiu no chão.  
  
"Seria ótimo, Ted. Você me dá uma ligada lá pelo final da próxima semana? A essa altura já terei resolvido este caso." Ou morrido tentando.  
  
"Combinado", disse ele. "Combinado."  
  
"Cuide-se, Ted."  
  
Sirius desligou e olhou novamente para sua sócia. Já era possível ver os olhos dela, um pouco vazios e inexpressivos. Sua voz estava mais ou menos suave. "Eu extrapolei", ela repetiu.  
  
"Talvez não. Talvez eu ainda não esteja preparado para explorar essa parte de minha psique."  
  
"Talvez você nunca chegue a isso."  
  
"Talvez", respondeu. "E quanto a você?"  
  
"Com o Bundão, como você o chama carinhosamente?"  
  
"Sim, com esse cara."  
  
"As coisas estão se arranjando. Ele não me procurou nas últimas cinco horas. Elas estão se arranjando."  
  
"O que você vai fazer em relação ao caso?"  
  
Ela deu de ombros. "Você sabe o que quero fazer. Só que não fui eu quem assistiu à morte de Jamie, então vou deixar você decidir. Mas não se esqueça: você fica me devendo uma."  
  
Sirius aquiesceu. Ergueu a mão. "Amigos?"  
  
Ela o lançou um olhar sério. Levantou-se e sentou na mesa, as pernas esbarrando nas dele. Inclinou-se para frente e deu um tapa na mão dele. "E quando deixamos de ser?"  
  
"Uns cinco minutos atrás.", disse ele, sombrio.  
  
Ela deu um risinho. "Ah, sim."Pararam no alto da colina, de onde podiam ver os edifícios da região e os carros estacionados de um lado da rua, formando uma linha colorida ao lado da calçada. A trava amarela no caro de Anton estava bem visível, mesmo àquela luz declinante. Os cidadãos de Londres colecionavam multas e intimações por infrações de trânsito com uma regularidade de causar inveja às equipes esportivas profissionais. Eles também tinham uma tendência a esperar que sua carta de motorista esteja prestes a perder a validade para então começarem a se preocupar. A certa altura, os funcionários de administração pública da cidade deram uma olhada nos cofres vazios e se perguntaram de onde viriam as propinas necessárias para pôr os filhos na universidade e para suas temporadas em Martha Vineyard, então inventaram a bota-de-denver. Como o nome diz, ela originou-se em Denver, e se fecha como uma braçadeira sobre o pneu, e o carro não vai a parte algum até que todas as multas sejam pagas. Tentar forçar a trava é delito grave, passível de pena de prisão ou de multa pesada. Mas o que dissuade as pessoas não é bem isso, e sim o fato de que ela é mais difícil de tirar que um velho cinto de castidade. Um amigo de Sirius conseguira tirar a trava uma vez, com um martelo de mecânico, uma talhadeira e um golpe no lugar certo. Porém essa trava devia estar com defeito, pois ele nunca conseguiu repetir a façanha. Isso lhe causou uma profunda depressão; ele poderia viver tranqüilo pelo resto da vida, ganhando a vida abrindo travas. Ia ganhar mais dinheiro que o Michael Jackson.  
  
Se Anton tivesse escondido alguma coisa no carro, aquilo teria uma lógica perversa. É verdade que, em Londres, se alguém deixa um carro na rua, sem vigilância, por mais de quatro ou cinco minutos, ele normalmente perde o aparelho de som e na maioria das vezes todo o resto também. Mas o mercado de peças usadas de Chevies de quinze anos já não era o mesmo, e nenhum ladrão de carro que se preze iria perder seu precioso tempo se preocupando com a trava. Assim, a menos que Anton tivesse escondido no aparelho de som, certamente o livro ainda estava lá (e que espécie de livro cabia num aparelho de som portátil?). Se é que ele realmente tinha escondido alguma coisa no carro. Um grande "se".  
  
Ficaram sentados olhando o carro, esperando que escurecesse. O sol já se fora, mas o céu ainda guardava seu calor, lençol bege com faixas cor de laranja. Em algum lugar atrás deles, ou na frente deles – numa árvore, num telhado, numa moita, em harmonia com o mundo urbano -, Bubba estava emboscado, os olhos tão impassíveis e vazios de emoção quanto os óculos gigantes que serviam de símbolo às T. J. Ecklenburg.  
  
Não estavam ouvindo nenhuma música, porque o Vomonstro não tinha rádio, e aquele silêncio estava a ponto de matar Sirius. Só Deus sabia como as pessoas conseguiam manter a sanidade mental antes do rock-and-roll. Sirius refletiu sobre o que Dorcas dissera a respeito dos motivos dele, a respeito de seu pai, da raiva que ele projetava sobre Mulkern, Tom e seus comparsas, raiva contra o mundo que ajustara contas com seu pai antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.  
  
Pensando bem, nos últimos tempos estavam acontecendo muitas coisas que exigiam pausas de introspecção. Sirius nunca escondeu: adorava investigar as coisas, desde que ele não fosse uma delas. De repente, porém, aconteceram todos aqueles tremendos confrontos com as pessoas de sua vida – Régulo, Belatriz, Dorcas. De uma hora para outra, pediam a ele que assumisse uma posição em relação a quase tudo. Os temas que ele mais detestava. Um pouco mais de introspecção, e ele estaria usando uma longa barba branca, uma bata branca, bebericando um copo de cicuta, enquanto lia o _Cítron._ Talvez ele se mudasse para o Tibete, escalasse uma montanha com o Dalai-Lama ou tomasse o rumo de Paris e só usasse roupas pretas, deixasse crescer uma bela barbicha e ficasse o tempo todo falando de jazz.  
  
Ou talvez fizesse o que sempre fazia – esperar para ver o que vai acontecer. Fatalista até a medula.  
  
"O que você acha?", perguntou Dorcas.  
  
O céu estava ficando escuro feito breu, e não havia uma luz acesa nos postes num raio de quilômetros. "É hora de um pequeno arrombamento."  
  
Não havia ninguém nas escadas externas dos prédios quando desceram da colina, mas aquilo não ia durar por muito tempo, naquela úmida noite de domingo. Aquele não era o tipo de bairro cujos moradores iam passar o Ano Novo na ilha de Capri. Tinham que entrar, procurar o que queriam e sair. As pessoas que não têm muito protegem a qualquer custo o que têm.  
  
Dorcas tirou a fina varinha de dentro do casaco quando se aproximaram do carro, e antes que se pudesse dizer "roubo qualificado", ela introduzira a extremidade da varinha no buraco da fechadura da maçaneta e murmurara um feitiço. A porta se abriu com um som macio e curto. Sirius não tinha idéia de como Anton arrumava a sua casa, mas ele mantinha o carro impecável. Dorcas foi para o banco de trás, procurou embaixo e atrás dele, levantou o capacho, em busca de rasgões reveladores no carpete.  
  
Sirius fez mais ou menos a mesma coisa no banco da frente. Abriu o cinzeiro, viu que estava cheio de pontas de cigarro e o fechou. Tirou do porta-luvas o que parecia ser os papéis do seguro, notas de consertos e um manual do proprietário, mas de qualquer forma enfiou tudo no saco plástico que trouxera consigo. Era mais fácil examinar tudo aquilo quando tivessem saído de lá. Pôs a mão sob o painel, tateou o mais que pode, mas não achou nada colado embaixo. Examinou o revestimento das portas procurando cortes ou costuras desfeitas. Nada. Usou uma chave de fenda para tirar o revestimento da porta do lado do motorista; talvez Anton tivesse visto _Operação França_. Ele o abriu: talvez ele não tivesse visto.  
  
Dorcas estava fazendo o mesmo nas portas atrás. Quando tirou o revestimento, ela não gritou "Eureca", por isso Sirius concluiu que ela não achara nada mais que ele. Estavam alegremente nadando no seco quando alguém disse: "Não são umas gracinhas?"  
  
Sirius endireitou-se no banco, a mão na varinha, e viu uma menina baixa se aproximar do carro. Um garoto talvez um pouco mais novo estava ao seu lado. O garoto disse: "Você já encontrou o que está procurando, cara?"  
  
Sem se mexer, Sirius respondeu: "Ainda não tive esse prazer."  
  
O garoto olhou para Dorcas, continuou a observá-la, não de olhos arregalados, simplesmente interessado. Ele disse: "Que diabos vocês estão fazendo no carro de Anton, cara?"  
  
"Trabalhando."  
  
A menina acendeu um cigarro. Ela deu um trago, soprando a fumaça na direção de Sirius. Um grosso anel de batom tingiu o filtro branco. "Ele é o cara que entrou no apartamento de Jamie", disse ela.  
  
"Eu sei disso, Sheila", disse o garoto olhando para Sirius. "Você é detetive, certo?"  
  
Sirius olhou novamente para o cigarro de Sheila. Alguma coisa nele o incomodava, mas ele ainda não sabia o que era. "Sim", mentiu "Tenho um distintivo e tudo o mais."  
  
"É muito melhor que trabalhar para viver."  
  
Sheila deu mais um trago, colocando outro anel vermelho um pouco acima do primeiro.  
  
Sirius olhou para Sheila, depois para Dorcas. "Dorcas", disse ele.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Anton usava batom?"  
  
O garoto estava olhando para eles franzindo o cenho, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.  
  
"Você deve estar brincando", disse ela.  
  
Sirius abriu o cinzeiro do carro. "Não, não estou. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui."  
  
Os cigarros do cinzeiro eram do tipo comprido e fino, tinham filtros de cortiça com marcas de batom vermelho sangue. Sirius tirou o cinzeiro e pulou para fora do carro.  
  
"Afaste-se um pouco por um instante por favor, garoto."  
  
"Sim, bacana, como quiser."  
  
"Eu disse 'por favor'."  
  
O menino e Sheila recuaram dois passos. Sirius esvaziou o cinzeiro na calçada. "Ei, cara, tem gente morando aqui."  
  
No monte de cinzas havia um brilho metálico. Ele abaixou-se, mexeu nas cinzas e pegou uma chave. "Achei o que estávamos procurando.", disse.  
  
"Maravilha", disse Dorcas saindo do carro.  
  
O menino disse: "Parabéns. Agora limpe essa merda dessa sujeira, cara."  
  
Sirius segurou o cinzeiro no meio-fio e recolheu toda a cinza, pondo-a de volta no cinzeiro. Colocou-o no banco e saiu do carro. "Você tem toda razão, guri.", disse.  
  
"Obrigado", respondeu o menino. "Só de saber que agrado a um homem branco como você, me sinto um homem completo."  
  
Sirius sorriu, e subiram a colina novamente.Era a chave de um compartimento de guarda-volumes, número 506. Podia ser de um compartimento do Logan Airport, ou da Greyhound Station, no Park Square, ou do Amtrak Terminal na South Station. Ou de qualquer estação rodoviária na Inglaterra ou Escócia ou Gales ou quem sabe a Irlanda, ou Deus sabe mais onde.  
  
"Então, o que você pretende fazer?" perguntou Dorcas. "Verificar todas elas?"  
  
"Não temos escolha. Veja a coisa pelo lado bom."  
  
"Qual?"  
  
"Pense nas horas extras que vamos pagar a nós mesmos."  
  
Ela bateu nele, mas não tão forte como ele esperava. 


	16. No Sangue

_No Sangue._  
  
Touch my milklike skin

Feel the ocean

Lick my deepest

Hear the starry choir  
  
Rip off this lace

That keeps me imprisoned

But beware of the enchantment

For my eroticism is oblivion  
  
Old love lies deep you said

Deeper shall be the wound between your legs (Nightwish)

Pegaram a Cannon, entraram na Queen e deram a volta no quarteirão para chegar à estação Mansion House. Foram patinhando num mar indiferente de putas, gigolôs, escroques e outros casos desesperados antes de achar o guarda-volumes de metal. O compartimento número 506 era o mais alto de sua fileira e Sirius teve de se esticar um pouco para experimentar a chave.  
  
Ela não serviu. Uma a menos.  
  
Tentaram mais um ou dois guarda-volumes menores. Nada.  
  
Foram para o aeroporto. O Heathrow tinha dez terminais na área leste, que iam de A a J. Os terminais de F até J estavam em reforma, o terminal A não tinha número 506. O B não tinha guarda-volumes. O C não tinha o número 506 na ala de chegadas. Foram andando até a ala de partidas. Como o resto da cidade, aquilo era uma verdadeira cidade fantasma, o soalho encerado ainda impecável e brilhante, refletindo as lâmpadas fluorescentes do teto. Acharam o 506, inspiraram fundo e expiraram quando a chave não serviu.  
  
O mesmo aconteceu nos terminais D e E.  
  
Tentaram alguns lugares no East London, Chelsea, Holland Park – nada.  
  
Pararam numa lanchonete em frente ao Holland Park e sentaram perto da janela. A manhã se acabara e o céu havia se adensado, adquirindo um tom cinza de papel de jornal molhado. Não parecia especialmente nublado, apenas decididamente sem sol.  
  
Uma jardineira vermelha atravessou a rua de modo lerdo e quando foi embora Sirius percebeu um homem olhando para a loja de discos à sua frente, provavelmente esperando um amigo.  
  
"Você acha que ele está sozinho?", perguntou Dorcas.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, engoliu um bocado de rosbife. "Acho que ele é o batedor."  
  
Os dois ficaram olhando para ele. As mãos escondidas no bolso e a cabeça raspada ligeiramente movendo de um lado para o outro. Dessa vez não havia metralhadora. Provavelmente caíra em si e percebera que havia maneiras mais discretas de mandar um bruxo tomar cuidado.  
  
"Onde você acha que Bubba está?", Sirius perguntou, olhando para o Holland Park do outro lado da rua.  
  
"Se pudéssemos vê-lo, ele não estaria fazendo seu trabalho."  
  
Sirius concordou. O parque estava calmo, mal se podia ouvir os gritos das crianças que corriam perto do lago. Na calçada as pessoas caminhavam rapidamente, como se estivessem desesperados para chegar de uma vez em casa e ligar a TV, ou tomar banho, ou simplesmente dormir.  
  
"De qualquer forma, seria bom se ele enviasse um sinal luminoso de vez em quando para minha tranqüilidade de espírito."  
  
Dorcas pegou sua xícara de chocolate vazia e se levantou para deixá-la no balcão. "Ele _é _sua paz de espírito, Sirius."  
  
Ele sorriu para ela e tornou a olhar a rua. Um par de pernas deliciosamente brancas chamou sua atenção em meio à dispersão de calças e capas escuras. Pertenciam a uma moça jovem e apressada. Ela foi atravessando a rua como se não houvesse ninguém em sua frente, como se não existisse nada no mundo que pudesse perturbá-la. Então ela parou no meio da calçada e disse alguma coisa perto do ouvido de Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
Sirius ficou pregado na cadeira com o susto. Estavam todos ali, até mesmo Malfoy. Ele tentou observar o rosto dos transeuntes. Mas aí a ficha caiu e ele olhou novamente para a moça. Belatriz, é claro. Um pouco diferente de óculos escuros e cabelos presos, por isso ele não a reconhecera na mesma hora.  
  
Emboscada.  
  
Sirius se levantou e pegou Dorcas pelo braço enquanto ela pagava a conta. "Vamos embora."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Estão aqui, Dorcas, todos eles", disse Sirius de modo a parecer que estava apenas discutindo com sua amiga sobre quem iria pagar a conta.  
  
"E Bubba?", perguntou ela largando uma nota de cinco libras no balcão e recolhendo as moedas que havia começado a separar.  
  
"Não sei. Mas ele não pode dar conta de todos eles."  
  
"Você contou, estão todos aí?" Dorcas se virou para o corredor e não para a saída.  
  
"Dorcas..."  
  
"Venha", disse ela. "Venha, venha!"  
  
Entraram no banheiro e fecharam a porta. Dorcas entrou num dos boxes e subiu na privada para olhar para a rua pelo balancim. Ela ficou alguns minutos lá em cima, e Sirius tentou se concentrar em outra coisa que não fossem as suas pernas. Então ela olhou para Sirius e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Como é que você sabe que estão aqui?"  
  
"Lúcio Malfoy esta lá fora."  
  
"E daí?"  
  
Sirius não soube o que responder. Sentia-se como uma pessoa que compra um bilhete para assistir a um filme e quando entra no cinema descobre que comprou ingressos para a seção dublada e com cortes.  
  
Dorcas desceu da privada e deu batidinhas no ombro dele.A South Station se parecia com um grande cenário para um filme de gângster. Era enorme, teto alto como o de uma catedral e soalhos de mármore que parecem se estender ao infinito. Antes, todos esse espaço era interrompido apenas por uma banca de jornais de madeira, uma engraxataria e alguns bancos circulares de mogno escuro, imensos e com fila dupla, verdadeiros chafarizes humanos. Era o lugar ideal para passear de terno de lã azul- esmalte e chapéu de feltro combinando, para sentar e ficar observando as pessoas por trás do jornal. Então vieram os tempos difíceis, os tempos esquecidos, e o mármore ficou marrom e riscado, a banca de jornais estava precisando ser pintada ou demolida, e a engraxataria simplesmente desaparecera. Aí, alguns anos atrás, uma reforma. Agora havia um lugar onde se servia cachorros-quentes e pizzas, com um luminoso amarelo, um Au Bon Pain com sombreiros Cinzano sobre mesas de ferro batido pretas e uma banca de jornais que mais parecia com um cruzamento de um bar chique com uma livraria. Todo o espaço parecia menor, os tons sombrios e melancólicos que se insinuavam entre os raios de sol filtrados foram substituídos por luzes ofuscantes e por um ambiente de falsa alegria. Pode-se gastar todo o dinheiro do mundo num espaço como este: isso não mudará o fato de que uma estação é um lugar onde as pessoas esperam, em geral sem o menor entusiasmo, que um trem as venha levar.  
  
O guarda-volumes ficava no fundo, ao lado dos toaletes. Quando estavam se dirigindo para lá, um senhor de cabelos brancos e engomados e um microfone em lugar de cordas vocais anunciou: "Ambassador com destino a Liverpool, Hartford, Cornualha e Glastonbury, portão de embarque número 32; solicitamos aos passageiros que tomem seus lugares." Se aquele imbecil tivesse um megafone, Sirius teria perdido o ouvido.  
  
Seguiram pelo corredor sombrio e entraram no passado. Ali não havia luminosos ofuscantes, nem bares incrementados, apenas mármore e melancólicas luzes amarelas só um pouquinho mais claras que velas. Procuraram os compartimentos do guarda-volumes na meia-luz, tentando enxergar os números de latão gastos, até que Dorcas disse "Aqui".  
  
Sirius bateu os bolsos. "Você está com a chave, não é?"  
  
Ela olhou para ele. "Sirius."  
  
"Em que lugar a usamos pela última vez?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Sirius levantou a chave no ar:  
  
"Puxa, você não entende mais uma brincadeira."  
  
Ela tomou a chave da mão dele, colocou-a na fechadura e girou.  
  
Sirius achou que ela ficou mais surpresa do que ele.  
  
O embrulho, dentro do armário, era de veludo roxo escuro. Pesado. Olharam de novo no compartimento, passaram a mão. Não havia mais nada lá. Dorcas deixou a porta bater atrás deles e Sirius foi levando o embrulho no lado direito interno do casaco no caminho de volta pelo corredor. Andavam em passo acelerado. Dia de pagamento.  
  
Ou dia de ajuste de contas, questão de ponto de vista.  
  
O sujeito de cabeça raspada que estivera parado na frente da loja de discos estava cruzando o terminal, vindo a passos rápidos na direção deles. Sirius olhou para o lado e viu Lúcio Malfoy sentado numa mesa, de pernas cruzadas, trajando vestes formais de trouxas e lendo um jornal tão liso que parecia ter sido comprado naquele mesmo minuto. Lúcio levantou a vista para ele e sorriu.  
  
O homem de cabeça raspada enfiou a mão dentro da capa enquanto se aproximava deles.  
  
Dorcas murmurou. "Eles não vão fazer nada. Essa estação está cheia de trouxas."  
  
Outros dois homens saíram do canto do caixa do Au Bon Pain, e uma terceira pessoa – uma mulher alta, mais nova que os outros dois homens e com uma pele que parecia ser feita de fibra de algodão – avançou na direção de Sirius e Dorcas, vindo da esquerda, próxima à entrada.  
  
Cabeça Raspada havia exposto a varinha e a apertava contra a perna, andando calmamente, os olhos grudados neles. O hall da estação cheio de gente. Entre eles e Cabeça Raspada, as pessoas, alheias ao que se passava, terminavam de tomar suas xícaras de café, pegavam seus jornais e suas bagagens e se dirigiam à plataforma. Cabeça raspada sorria: a multidão e vinte metros era tudo o que havia entre eles. Sirius segurava a varinha escondendo-a por trás do livro. Dorcas enfiara a mão no bolso suavemente, como se não tivesse duvidas sobre o fato de que não precisaria a usar, mas queria se precaver, e ambos avançavam a passos medidos, em meio à multidão de pessoas que passavam por vezes esbarrando neles. Cabeça Raspada se deslocava tão lentamente quanto eles, mas confiante, como se todos os seus movimentos tivessem sido coreografados. Seu sorriso era imenso, um sorriso de alguém viciado em adrenalina, e naquele momento Sirius soube que aquela quantidade de trouxas nunca ia ser um empecilho para nenhum deles. Havia apenas quinze metros entre eles, e Cabeça raspada começou a se inclinar um pouco para a frente.  
  
Então Bubba emergiu da multidão, estourou-lhe a parte posterior da cabeça com uma espingarda.  
  
O sujeito voou no ar, os braços abertos, o peito esticado num salto de anjo, e caiu de cara no chão. A multidão estourou, se dispersou no soalho de mármore, as pessoas esbarrando umas nas outras, sem rumo, sabendo apenas que queriam ficar o mais longe possível do cadáver, como pombos sem asas, tropeçando, escorregando no mármore, tentando levantar-se para não serem pisoteadas. O sujeito à esquerda deles apontou a varinha para eles, através do hall, com uma mão, e Sirius e Dorcas caíram de joelhos quando ela começou a cuspir feitiços que eles não se dignavam a imaginar quais fossem. Os feitiços eram tão pesados que ricochetavam na parede atrás deles causando verdadeiros estrondos. A espingarda de Bubba entrou novamente em ação e o sujeito saltou no ar como se tivesse acabado de puxar a corda para abrir um pára-quedas. Ele caiu de costas numa vidraça, mas só metade do vidro se quebrou. Ele ficou ali pendurado, metade dentro, metade fora, preso numa teia de aranha de vidro.  
  
Sirius apontou para o outro homem enquanto Bubba tirava as cápsulas usadas, substituindo-as por mais duas. Sirius lançou três feitiços, e no terceiro o cara estava mergulhando numa confusão de mesas de ferro pretas. Era impossível fazer pontaria com a multidão que havia no meio; então Dorcas e ele miraram nas mesas, e as maldições chicotearam nos pés de ferro. O cara girou o corpo, apoiando as costas no chão, quando Bubba se virou em sua direção. Da varinha do homem saiu um lampejo vermelho escuro como sangue, e a maldição atingiu Bubba na parte superior do peito. A espingarda estourou o vidro dois metros acima de suas cabeças, e Bubba caiu.  
  
Uma viatura da polícia trouxa chegou pela Aldgate, subiu na calçada e parou junto das portas de vidro. O que restava da multidão parecia ter recobrado a razão de repente; todos estavam deitados de bruços no mármore, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos, as bagagens forneciam um abrigo suplementar, como muros de arrimo de couro. O sujeito saiu aos tropeços de entre as mesas e correu em direção aos trilhos, mirando neles detrás das janelas.  
  
Sirius começou a avançar para o meio do hall, na direção de Bubba, mas uma segunda viatura da polícia subiu na calçada e parou derrapando. Então Belatriz surgiu em sua frente como um gato noturno, abaixou-se e pegou a arma de Bubba no momento em que dois policiais entraram pelo hall, atirando no sujeito que estava nos trilhos. Dorcas pegou Sirius pelo braço e ambos correram em direção ao corredor. A vidraça a esquerda de Sirius se quebrou e caiu da janela numa cascata branca. Dorcas deu um chute no alarme da porta de trás, e o rugido da sirene encheu o terminal, lançando na rua o seu trêmulo apelo, quando algo estalou perto do ouvido de Sirius e ele parou.  
  
Lá atrás, os policiais também pararam de atirar.  
  
Sirius levantou os olhos e reconheceu o canhão da arma de Bubba encostado em sua testa. Dorcas se voltou para trás e quase deu um grito. Ele sentiu a mão de Belatriz prender na parte de trás do cós de sua calça e o puxar para trás. Com a outra mão ela mirava a têmpora de Sirius.  
  
"Vamos, saia da frente", disse para Dorcas, sem alterar o volume da voz.  
  
Sirius pensou que Dorcas não ia se mover. Já estava imaginando a proporção que aquilo tomaria, mas então ela se afastou calmamente, os olhos fixos na arma e Sirius escutou Belatriz murmurar em seu ouvido "Corra."  
  
Ele correu. Atravessou no meio dos carros, deu a volta no quarteirão, voltando a toda para a Aldgate. Parou na esquina, respirando fundo umas duas vezes, prendendo a respiração quando mais dois carros da polícia passaram por ele. Esperou o semáforo, o rosto coberto de suor. Belatriz parou ao seu lado, ele baixou os olhos para ela mas ela não o olhou, e quando o semáforo ficou vermelho, eles atravessaram a Aldgate correndo, passaram pelo arco do dragão vermelho e mergulharam no Chinatown. Subiram a Gerrard Street e cruzaram com alguns homens que estavam pondo seu peixe no gelo para conservá-lo, com uma mulher que estava numa pequena plataforma de carga e descarga derramando um barril de água fétida, com um velho casal de vietnamitas que ainda usavam roupas da época do Rei Arthur. Um rapazinho de camisa branca discutia com um robusto caminhoneiro italiano. O caminhoneiro repetia o tempo todo: "Todo dia é a mesma coisa. Fale inglês, porra!", e o rapaz respondia: "Não falar inglês. Você quer muito calo, pola!". Quando passaram perto deles o caminhoneiro estava dizendo: " 'Muito calo, pola', isso eu entendo". O rapazinho parecia prestes a lhe dar um tiro.  
  
Pegaram um táxi na esquina e Belatriz disse ao chofer iraniano onde queria ir. Ele os olhou pelo retrovisor. "Dia duro?"  
  
Esteja onde você estiver, "dia duro" e "muito calo, pola!" parecem fazer parte da linguagem universal. Sirius olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Dia duro", falou.  
  
Ele deu de ombros. "Eu também", disse entrando na Cross Road.  
  
Belatriz removeu os óculos escuros e olhou para a arma em sua mão, como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais hediondo e estranho em sua vida. Sirius retirou cuidadosamente a arma da mão dela e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido.  
  
"E se tivesse disparado, Belatriz?"  
  
Ela roçou o joelho no dele, seus cílios se moveram e ela o olhou. "Do que você está falando? Eu não ia usar isso contra você, estava..."  
  
"Você sabe como isso funciona?"  
  
Ela baixou os olhos para a arma como se esperasse que o objeto respondesse como deveria ser usado. "Não", disse.  
  
"Se o seu dedo escorregasse pelo gatilho", Sirius lhe disse, num sussurro muito baixo para evitar que o motorista ouvisse. "_Bum."_  
  
Belatriz o olhou. Pousou a mão na coxa dele. E não disse mais nada.Sirius estava sentado no primeiro banco da igreja olhando Belatriz acender uma vela. Ela ficou de pé por um instante, protegendo a chama amarela enquanto esta se inflava com oxigênio. Não acendeu a vela porque fosse rezar, mas porque o fogo a fascinava desde criança. Ele nunca entendeu porque a fixação dela pelo fogo, mas ali, sentado, a olhando, ele se admirava pela capacidade que o amor tinha de suplantar o ódio, a moral, a decepção e a lógica, porque mesmo depois de Belatriz ter apontado uma arma de fogo em sua cabeça – sem a intenção de usá-la, mas ainda sim era uma arma de fogo – ele se pegava observando-a com o mesmo cuidado que ela observava o fogo.  
  
Ele sabia que ela cometia assassinatos. Belatriz era uma víbora que espalhava horror e dor por onde passava. E por mais que fosse uma imensa ironia ela ter chorado por Régulo, Sirius levara isso muito a sério. Poucas coisas podiam abalar Belatriz, fossem coisas boas ou ruins, mas não por outro motivo a não ser o de que quase nada era importante o bastante para ela. Mas, bem, ela chorara por _Régulo._  
  
Gostaria de perguntar a ela o que iam fazer depois. Depois que os achassem, depois que descobrissem que eles tinham culpa, que o que eles diziam, cada um do seu lado, era mentira atrás de mentira. Eles montavam suas vidas sobre mentiras densas, iam dormir com paixões de mentira, e nada sobrevive de mentiras. Sirius acordava todos os dias imaginando quando ia poder viver sua vida como ela era de verdade. Mas estavam longe de lhe oferecer a pílula vermelha.  
  
Dentro do casaco ele sentiu o livro. Pegou-o e olhou. Retirou o tecido de veludo que o cobria e sentiu a capa de couro verde escuro debaixo da palma de sua mão. Se levantou e passou por Belatriz. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele devagar e o seguiu.  
  
Foram para um dos corredores internos da igreja e pararam dentro de uma pequena capela, se olhando. Belatriz estava mais pálida que a cera da vela que fitava ainda pouco. O livro nas mãos de Sirius pesava como se fosse de ferro, e ele próprio se sentia cansado, pensar era difícil, falar não tinha utilidade.  
  
Belatriz olhou para baixo, para o livro que ele segurava.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Está perdendo o seu tempo", falou.  
  
"Deixe-me dizer uma coisa a você. As escolhas que eu fiz até hoje não têm nada a ver comigo. As escolhas que eu gostaria de ter feito teriam me custado muito caro."  
  
Sirius riu sarcasticamente. "Veja só que engraçado. Acho que também é o meu caso."  
  
"Então não estamos todos perdendo nosso tempo?" perguntou ela como se lançasse uma charada amarga. "Qual é a diferença?"  
  
"As escolhas que eu fiz foram por falta de opção. As que você fez foram por orgulho, essa é a diferença." Ele se aproximou dela. Disse em voz baixa e monótona: "E agora você não consegue suportar isso."  
  
"Por falta de opção", repetiu ela, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Quando eu tinha quinze anos perguntei a você o que iríamos fazer no futuro. Você disse que não sabia. Um ano depois eu fiz de novo a mesma pergunta, você respondeu a mesma coisa, acrescentando que não se separaria dos seus amigos. Isso é lindo."  
  
Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça. "É isso, você escolheu seu caminho, o que queria que eu dissesse? 'Vou ficar com você. O que você vai fazer amanhã? Matar algumas pessoas? Em boa hora, porque as cenas do Oriente Médio já não me chocam mais.' "  
  
"É tudo uma grande brincadeira pra você, não é?"  
  
Belatriz estava ali parada na frente dele falando apenas um pouco menos mecanicamente que um robô, e Sirius estava esperando pelo momento em que ela fosse tirar uma lixa do bolso e começar a acertar as unhas.  
  
"Só estou jogando o seu jogo, Sirius", ela disse, suavemente.  
  
"Eu não estou jogando. E não leia a minha mente, droga!"  
  
Ela continuou: "Você podia ter pedido a qualquer hora e eu trocaria tudo por você. Você não fez isso. Isso não passou pela sua cabeça."  
  
Ele ergueu o indicador na direção dela. "Não vou cair nesse lero-lero, Belatriz. É a sua tática preferida, virar a mesa bem em cima de quem ganhou o jogo", ele se aproximou mais dela, encostando o dedo em sua boca. "Mas dessa vez não vai dar, porque, quer você admita ou não, estamos no mesmo barco."  
  
"O que?", ela correu os olhos pela capelinha.  
  
Ele ergueu o livro. "Se eu cair você cai junto", e aproximou o livro das velas no altar, que se agitaram com o movimento do ar e pareceram subir como pequenas mãos para tocar a capa do livro.  
  
Se Belatriz temeu por algo, não passou recibo disso. Ela sequer olhou para o livro.  
  
"Eu teria trocado tudo por você", ela repetiu.  
  
"Não", Sirius disse.  
  
"Não?"  
  
"Você não me deu nenhuma opção. Me deu a entender que a sua vida era mais importante que a minha."  
  
Belatriz ficou na ponta dos pés. "Não seja ridículo", disse no ouvido dele, a língua encostando no lóbulo de sua orelha. "_Você é a minha vida_."  
  
Sirius tinha a sensação de ter batido a cabeça em algum momento daquela conversa. A voz de Belatriz estava se embaralhando em seu ouvido, virando sussurros roucos e ele não sabia se eram de raiva ou desejo, ou ambas as coisas, o livro em sua mão de repente ficou leve demais, tão leve que ele o soltou. O livro caiu aos pés deles, fazendo um barulho enorme, mas para Sirius pareceu o som de uma moeda batendo nas profundezas de um poço.  
  
Ela abriu a boca, mas não o beijou, e seus lábios inferiores se tocaram de leve. "Eles estão lá fora. Prestes a irromper pela porta. Posso escutar seus pensamentos."  
  
Ele a beijou devagar, e teve a impressão de sentir os lábios dela se abrindo levemente num sorriso entre os seus. Ela foi forçando cada vez mais o corpo contra o dele, até que Sirius esbarrou no oratório, mordendo a língua dela acidentalmente. Belatriz deu um gemido baixo de dor e estremeceu num sobressalto, ela tropeçou no livro, seus tornozelos se chocaram, e para não cair ela ergueu o joelho direito e passou por cima da perna esquerda dele. Ela não caiu, mas ele estava sentado no oratório, sentindo o calor das velas atrás de si, com as pernas afastadas sustentando parcialmente o peso de Belatriz.  
  
Os olhos dela brilhavam demais, refletindo o fogo das velas atrás dele, e os milhares de pontos luminosos dentro deles era uma coisa estranha e encantadora ao mesmo tempo. Em meio à respiração acelerada, Sirius distinguiu o cheiro peculiar de carbono. Belatriz fechou os olhos e quando os abriu dava a sensação de estar muito cansada.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Não faça isso."  
  
Ela ficou calada por um tempo. Depois disse: "Estão aqui."  
  
Um raio intenso de luz atravessou o corredor. A porta da igreja foi aberta com um clarão cheio de sombras que avançaram em disparada. Sirius sentia o calor crescer ao seu redor, o ar tornar-se espesso e cinzento, escutou estalos na igreja, exclamações de susto, e então Belatriz esticou o braço num movimento brusco e derrubou as velas atrás dele.  
  
"O que você está fazendo?", ele gritou para ela.  
  
"Não é assim que vai terminar", ela disse. Parecia estar falando consigo mesma. Mas então ela se virou para ele, lágrimas de raiva escorrendo pela face, "Vou virar a mesa em cima do ganhador."  
  
Ela foi para os fundos da capela e abriu a porta que levava até a sacristia.Como Comensal ela aprendera que em situações de urgência os esgotos são sempre a melhor saída. Na teoria eram mesmo, mas na prática a coisa toda era muito diferente. Ela estava ali, presa naquele lugar úmido, com a dor irradiando por seu corpo como se um exército com carvões em brasa nos pés estivesse marchando sobre ela, sem parar.  
  
Haviam – algum senador estúpido – bloqueado o túnel com concreto e reforçado o bloqueio com barras de ferro. Ela subira a escada, correndo até o alto da igreja, onde havia um órgão imponente, com a superfície gasta brilhando como metal líquido devido às chamas lá em baixo. Olhara para o altar e os bancos lá em baixo: em chamas. E entre as chamas, os aurores. Dezenas deles. Não podia descer pelas paredes e cair no meio deles. Eles sabiam que ela estava lá, e ela via no rosto de cada um a resolução que tinham em por as mãos nela.  
  
Olhara pelos vitrais. Não conseguiria pular para a outra casa, a não ser que quebrasse um ou dois membros, e depois disso seria presa fácil. Encontraria uma saída. Ela sempre encontrava uma saída. Mas não ia admitir que estava presa na sua própria armadilha. Porque se não fosse o túnel fechado...  
  
Tirou o casaco e desceu pela área de ventilação até o subsolo, abaixo do nível do fogo. Ao se arrastar para fora, coberta de cinzas, o chão lá em cima começou a ceder. O fogo a envolveu por completo, o fogo e a agonia do fogo. Calculara que devia haver umas quinhentas velas acesas naquela igreja, e uns trinta ou quarenta metros de cortinas, toalhas e mantos de santos, Mas quando fez tudo isso se fundir, não imaginou que o efeito fosse ser tão grande.  
  
E os aurores também não. Eles estavam gritando lá em cima, e Belatriz podia ouvir seus passos. E seus pensamentos. Eles eram muitos e conseguiriam cobrir os níveis superiores da igreja em minutos, e logo desceriam. Já estavam descendo. Suas vozes violentando o ar junto com as explosões de suas varinhas abrindo caminho entre a fumaça e os bancos.  
  
Havia um pequeno espaço atrás do tubo de ventilação. Ela removera alguns tijolos e conseguira entrar num cano de tijolos com não mais de cinqüenta centímetros de diâmetro, forçando seu corpo para dentro até as juntas rangerem.  
  
Ficou ali, com os olhos fechados, não se permitindo gritar de agonia. Quando abria os olhos, tudo que via eram tijolos molhados e já se desfazendo, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Durante todo o tempo que ela lutara para passar pela abertura, ouvira Sirius gritar algumas vezes, enraivecido.  
  
Estavam conseguindo controlar o fogo, e lá em cima ela agora podia ouvir o silêncio do susto e da tensão aumentando. A água descia em cascatas. E descia também toda a fumaça, escapando pelos canos de ventilação, ferindo os pulmões de Belatriz. Quando tossiu, sentiu a pele rasgando contra os tijolos. Tinha que sair dali.  
  
Levantou a mão até pressioná-la contra a parede superior do cano, depois ficou olhando o próprio braço. O fiozinho de água que escorria pelo seu corpo estava se tornando um fluxo mais regular. Se aquele cano ficasse entupido, eles notariam. Mandariam uma equipe lá para baixo a fim de desbloqueá-lo.  
  
Não terminaria assim.  
  
Começou a se mover novamente, a água jorrava ao seu redor, trazendo pedaços de carvão e cinzas. Ela virou de barriga para baixo e rastejou. Suas omoplatas arranhavam contra os tijolos, assim como seus quadris, seus joelhos, seus braços, cada parte do seu corpo, e ela não estava mais suportando. Fechou os olhos novamente, e então – vozes mais altas. Sim, eles estavam no subsolo, falando sobre a morosidade com que água escoava. Teriam de desentupir o cano, é claro.  
  
Como iam matá-la? Queimá-la até que se reduzisse a cinzas? Ou então não iriam matá-la, mas mandá-la para Azkaban. Eles a condenariam a ficar eternamente naquela prisão, sozinha. Sozinha. Ela não tinha muita coisa na vida, mas o que tinha não se disporia a perder.  
  
Ouviu-se um som, e imediatamente uma pontada de dor subiu-lhe pela coluna. No instante seguinte, ela escorregou pelo cano por uma distância considerável. O cano podre não tinha agüentado a pressão que ela estava fazendo e se desfez. Ela precisava se lembrar de escrever uma carta para os fabricantes daqueles tijolos, e mandar junto algum presente de agradecimento. Poderia ter uivado com a intensa alegria que sentiu, a sensação maravilhosa de libertar-se daquela compressão horrível. Mas não teria tido forças.  
  
A água cuja passagem ela estava impedindo vinha em seguida, uma torrente que a empurrou para um canal mais largo. Onde ela agora estava, havia mais luz, que vinha de aberturas perto do teto e aparecia em intervalos regulares. O espaço era suficiente para que ela ficasse de pé, mas ela não conseguiu.  
  
Ela se sentou. Estava exausta. Olhou para suas mãos apoiadas no chão, as viu tremendo incontrolavelmente sobre o peso de seu corpo.  
  
Foi se esticando, lutando contra as enormes ondas de dor em seu corpo torturado. Por fim, agachou-se. Para ver lá fora, teria que se levantar, o que não poderia fazer até que suas forças voltassem.  
  
Os minutos se passavam. A água, que jorrava por entre seus joelhos, diminuiu para um fluxo menos intenso. O fedor acre foi substituído por um odor surpreendente – o cheiro de uma fonte de água limpa. Belatriz se inclinou para frente, para o espaço aberto no teto. Ela viu o dia lá fora, e depois viu luzes piscando em seus olhos, e em seguida tudo escureceu muito depressa.O silêncio o acompanhou enquanto ele descia as escadas até o subsolo. Não era um silêncio material, mas estava ali. Alguma coisa tinha ficado em silencio de repente.  
  
Lá em baixo tudo estava alagado. Gideão e mais cinco aurores estavam andando de um lado para o outro, a água batendo em suas canelas enquanto eles praguejavam.  
  
"Tem algum cano entupido por aqui", disse Gideão para ele quando Sirius enfiou os pés na água. Depois Gideão se virou para outro homem: "Escute aqui, mulheres são leves. Elas podem pular. Quem está nos telhados?"  
  
"Moody", respondeu Sirius. Mas não era Moody que estava no telhado. Ele não sabia quem estava no telhado.  
  
Um cano entupido. Belatriz não estava em lugar algum. Ela não podia ter entrado em um cano, mas ela não estava em parte alguma. E o silêncio.  
  
Belatriz não era apenas sua prima. Não era só sua amiga. E não era apenas sua amante. Ela era tudo isso, com certeza, mas muito mais. Desde que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, ele começara a entender que o que havia entre eles – o que certamente sempre houve entre eles, desde que eram crianças – não era uma coisa especial; era uma coisa sagrada.  
  
Lá onde ele começava, lá onde ele terminava, estava Belatriz.  
  
Sem ela – sem saber onde ela estava ou _como_ ela estava – ele não era simplesmente metade do seu ser normal; ele não era nada.  
  
Por isso, quando ele se abaixou para olhar dentro do buraquinho atrás do escapamento de ar e viu a parede lateral no fundo destruída, seu coração deu uma arrancada e suas veias deram a impressão de terem estreitado.  
  
Gideão se aproximou dele. "É este cano que entupiu?", perguntou.  
  
"Parece que sim."  
  
"Mas já está desentupindo."  
  
Sirius notou que a água começava a escoar mais depressa, embora ainda não tão rápido o suficiente para impedir que a câmara em que estavam não continuasse alagando cada vez mais.  
  
"Você pode descer e ver o que está impedindo o fluxo, Black?", Gideão lhe perguntou.  
  
Sirius pensou em dizer "Obrigado", mas ao invés disso falou: "Posso."  
  
Ele não podia entrar naquela passagem. Não se ela conseguisse se agüentar, mas com toda aquela água – e uma outra força, isso se mostrou ainda mais evidente por causa das bordas meio soltas – os tijolos estavam cedendo e se desfazendo. Com alguns chutes a parte superior da passagem desabou, se esfacelando em terra, pedra molhada e musgo. Ele se abaixou e entrou engatinhando pelo cano.  
  
A pequena galeria ia dar em uma um pouco maior. Depois que ele quebrou o cano, a água começou a escoar violentamente, o derrubando e o fazendo escorregar até parar numa outra galeria ainda mais ampla. Estava claro, e Belatriz estava debaixo de um frágil foco de luz, a menos de dez metros dele.  
  
As roupas dela estavam rasgadas na altura dos ombros, dos quadris e da barriga, como se ela tivesse tentado abraçar um dragão, filetes de sangue se soltavam de seu corpo e flutuavam na água. O rosto dela estava virado para a água.  
  
Merda, ele pensou.  
  
Quando tinha onze anos de idade, ele viu um acidente de carro enquanto estava indo para o Beco Diagonal comprar seu material escolar para o primeiro ano de estudo. O carro, um Celica verde escuro como grama na noite, havia colidido com o concreto do outro lado da rua, e girado talvez umas cinco vezes antes de parar, com os pneus para cima, a menos de um metro das portas de uma loja de conveniência. Ainda saía fumaça do carro quando o motorista desceu. Vivo. Com um corte na cabeça e um pulso quebrado. A mulher dele não desceu, porque ela estava presa entre as ferragens. Mas quando conseguiram tirá-la do carro, todos viram que ela estava inteirinha. Nenhuma costela quebrada, nenhum arranhão, fora alguns cortes no rosto, causado pelo vidro dianteiro que havia implodido. Teria sido um caso de milagre bíblico, não fosse ela ter morrido afogada com o próprio vômito, que ao invés de ser expelido entrou pelas vias respiratórias.  
  
No caso de Belatriz não era exatamente a mesma coisa – mas não deixava de implicar em morte.  
  
Sirius segurou Belatriz pelos ombros – sem movimentos bruscos, porque nesses casos o menor deslocamento de um músculo pode por tudo a perder – e a virou de frente. Ela estava pálida, com os cabelos no rosto cheios de fuligem e lodo. Ele afastou os cabelos, tampou as narinas dela com uma mão e separou os lábios com a outra. Então, enquanto tentava sugar pela quarta vez uma possível torrente de água que ela tivesse engolido, sentiu que ela puxou de repente o ar e ele afastou a cabeça.  
  
Ela tremeu, no que ele imaginou ser um acesso de tosse desprovido de impulso, e uma considerável quantidade de água saiu pelos cantos de sua boca.  
  
Você cometeu um monte de besteiras, foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou depois que ela acordou. Sirius começou a lembrar das primeiras páginas de seu manual de primeiros socorros, que ele nunca sentiu-se animado o suficiente para ler. Aquelas coisas sobre sinais vitais, pulso, respiração, dilatação e reatividade das pupilas, cor e umidade da pele, estado de inconsciência. Havia uma ordem a ser seguida, porque era como uma torre de cartas, se você erra ao colocar ou remover uma, todo o resto desaba. Ele tinha desobedecido a ordem desde o primeiro passo, ao virá-la de frente. A segunda coisa que ele pensou foi: dane-se. Ninguém tinha lhe ensinado a fazer respiração boca-a-boca. E ninguém tinha lhe contado que ela tinha pulso, que só precisava de uma pequena ajudinha com os pulmões.Sirius ficou ao lado do chuveiro de seu banheiro, enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo de Belatriz e o último resto de sujeira descia pelos tornozelos dela e desaparecia no ralo, num torvelinho. Ela passou a esponja de banho no braço esquerdo, a espuma escorreu até o tornozelo, ficou ali por um instante, formando longas gotas que terminaram por cair no chão. Então ela começou a fazer o mesmo no outro braço.  
  
Ela devia ter lavado cada parte do corpo quatro vezes desde que chegaram ali, mas ainda assim ele continuava extasiado.  
  
Dorcas havia contatado com Mulkern no segundo seguinte em que Belatriz e ele saíram da estação. E Mulkern tinha feito um bom trabalho. Todos tinham feito um bom trabalho, afinal. Mas Belatriz... ela tinha feito algo sobre- humano.  
  
"Você escapou de uma equipe de trinta e sete aurores", ele disse.  
  
"É mesmo? Você está vendo algum xampu por aí?"  
  
Sirius foi até o armário. Pôs um pouco de xampu em sua mão e voltou para perto do chuveiro.  
  
"Fique de costas para mim."  
  
Ela ficou, ele se inclinou para frente e passou o xampu nos cabelos dela, sentindo as mechas úmidas envolvendo seus dedos, a espuma se formando enquanto ele massageava o couro cabeludo.  
  
"Assim é muito gostoso", disse ela.  
  
"Sem brincadeiras", ele disse.  
  
"Estou um horror, não?" Ela se inclinou para a frente, e Sirius tirou as mãos de seus cabelos no momento em que ela levantou os braços e começou a esfregar os cabelos com muito mais força do que ele poderia usar nos dele, caso pretendesse chegar aos quarenta anos com eles ainda na cabeça.  
  
Sirius lavou o xampu de suas mãos na pia. "O que?"  
  
"Estou um horror."  
  
Sirius voltou para junto do chuveiro quando ela inclinou a cabeça, deixando que a mistura de água e espuma escorresse entre as omoplatas, descendo em cascata pelas costas.  
  
"Eu amo você", disse ela, de olhos fechados, cabeça inclinada para trás, as mãos tirando a água das têmporas.  
  
"É mesmo?"  
  
"Sim." Ela levantou a cabeça, estendeu a mão para pegar a toalha, e Sirius a pôs em suas mãos.  
  
Ele se inclinou para frente, desligou o chuveiro; ela enxugou o rosto, piscou os olhos, que deram com os dele. Ela fungou por causa da água no nariz e enxugou o pescoço com a toalha.  
  
"Voldemort queria aquele livro. Ele não cometeria suicídio se não chegasse a por as mãos nele um dia, mas gostaria de tê-lo por algum tempo. Depois da primeira explosão, eu achei que não daria, que acabaria ali mesmo, e eu tinha sido tola em ter tentado. Então eu entrei naquele buraco, retesei cada músculo do corpo para entrar dentro dele e ficar nele, porque podiam ser só trinta e sete aurores, mas dentro daquela abertura para ratos pareciam cinqüenta, Sirius. Cinqüenta" Ela desceu a toalha dos seios para a cintura. "Vire de costas."  
  
Sirius ficou virado para a parede enquanto ela se enxugava mais um pouco.  
  
"Quinze minutos. Foi isso que eu levei para entrar nele. Você enxuga as minhas costas?"  
  
"Claro."  
  
Sirius voltou-se, e ela lhe passou a toalha, saindo do chuveiro. Ele passou a grossa toalha pelos ombros dela, e ela estremeceu.  
  
"Desculpe", ele disse.  
  
Estava muito feio ali. A pele havia sido esfacelada na altura das omoplatas delicadas, formando dois triângulos vermelhos em cada osso das extremidades, como um anjo que tivera as asas arrancadas. Sirius enxugou o local com o máximo de cuidado, descendo a toalha pelos músculos das costas dela, enquanto ela enrodilhava os cabelos compridos com as duas mãos, colocando-os em seguida no alto da cabeça.  
  
"Assim, embora eu estivesse naquele espaço limitado, ainda havia um bocado de água me sufocando. A princípio eu imaginei que seria pega, ou então que morreria afogada, porque eu não podia sair, mas então eu lembrei do que me permitiu pôr fogo na igreja, entrar naquele buraco e ficar vinte minutos ali, enquanto o fogo e a água tentavam me consumir viva."  
  
"E o que foi?"  
  
Ela virou a cabeça apenas um pouco para o lado, de modo que Sirius viu parcialmente o perfil de seu rosto. "Você." A mão dele afagou a curva da coluna dela por um instante. "Nós. Você sabe. Isto." Ela ergueu um braço e acariciou os cabelos dele. "Comecei então a me contorcer, sentindo minha pele rasgando por causa disso. Continuei me mexendo e, ufa, três horas depois comecei a fazer algum progresso."  
  
Ela sorriu, ele quis beijá-la, ela deu um passo para trás e alinhou as costas no peito dele, molhando sua camisa, mas ele não se importou.  
  
"Eu estava tão apavorada", disse ela procurando a mão dele.  
  
De leve, para não doer, ele deslizou a mão que não estava segurando a dela pela curva de seus ombros machucados e parou no pescoço, sentindo a garganta dela subir e descer com a lembrança de seu sofrimento.  
  
"Desculpe-me", ele disse.  
  
Ela deu de ombros e se virou para ele. "Não foi culpa sua. Nós dois sabemos disso."  
  
Eles se beijaram, a mão de Sirius deslizou em algumas gotas de água que tinham ficado em suas costas, e ele teve vontade de estreitá-la em seus braços com tal força que seu corpo haveria de desaparecer no dele ou ele desaparecer no dela.  
  
"Quanto tempo vou ficar sem poder vestir um jeans?", perguntou ela quando afinal se separaram, andando para o quarto com a toalha enrolada ao corpo machucado.  
  
Sirius olhou para ela de um modo sugestivo que a fez rir e morder o lábio.  
  
"Quando tudo isso acabar, vamos sair", ela disse.  
  
"É mesmo?"  
  
"Sim. Pouco importa se vamos para Mauí ou para o Suisse Chalet da esquina, mas vamos pôr na porta um cartão de NÃO PERTUBE, pedir serviço de quarto e passar uma semana na cama. Uma semana, Sirius, então pare de me olhar assim, porque acho que você não vai agüentar essa."  
  
Ele sorriu "Como quiser, senhorita Black. Você é quem manda."Enquanto ele estava na cozinha, Belatriz se mexera tanto que terminara atravessada na cama. Descobrira as pernas, e apenas uma calcinha de seda clara e um pequeno triângulo de lençol cobria suas nádegas quando ela o lançou um olhar de sono, os cabelos caindo-lhe nas faces como um emaranhado de cetim preto.  
  
Ele se pôs de joelho ao lado da cama. "Como você está se sentindo?"  
  
"Dói", ela disse, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.  
  
"Os machucados?"  
  
"Não," ela disse, "quando você está longe." O lençol deslizou quando ela ergueu o corpo e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. "Você está quente."  
  
"Acha que vão vir até aqui?"  
  
"Seus amigos?"  
  
"Não, Belatriz. Os _seus amigos_."  
  
"Nós temos regras, Sirius. Não são termos assinados, mas sabemos que temos de segui-los. Ninguém se mete na vida do outro. Se você se casar e tiver um filho, ótimo, bom pra você. Se você se meter em confusão, carregue sua cruz."  
  
"Cada um por si e todos por Voldemort", disse Sirius.  
  
Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e os trouxe para cima da cabeça num gesto sonolento. "É mais ou menos por aí." Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente e esticou a mão, roçando a costa dos dedos no pescoço dele. "Você está com a temperatura quente."  
  
"O que é que vocês ganham com isso?", ele perguntou.  
  
Ela lhe lançou um olhar preguiçoso de desejo. Sirius entendeu. Subiu para cama e afastou os travesseiros.  
  
"Sirius, os caras que vocês prenderam são aficionados. Eram seres humanos vazios, que não tinham caminho para seguir ou perspectiva nenhuma, aí veio Voldemort e fez a cabeça deles rapidinho, foi fácil. Mas existem pessoas entre nós que estão nessa por outros motivos, muito mais complexos do que você pode tentar imaginar."  
  
Ele afastou as pernas e engatinhou por sobre Belatriz. "Quais são os seus?", disse devagar.  
  
"Dizem que está no sangue."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"O mal, o crime." Ela deu de ombros. "Você sabe."  
  
Belatriz arqueou as costas e as ergueu um pouco, no que suas vértebras ondularam debaixo da pele como o corpo frágil de uma cobra. Sirius ficou olhando aquele movimento, sentindo pele quente e macia debaixo de suas mãos, mas então os ferimentos dela chamaram sua atenção, e o peito dele espetou de leve com uma pontada de pena, culpa e raiva. Não dela, mas dos outros. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sirius estava se incomodando com seus amigos.  
  
"É verdade?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Talvez." Foi a vez dele dar de ombros. "Um monte de coisas está no meu sangue. Isso não significa que elas vão se manifestar."  
  
"Eu não estou julgando você. Pode acreditar." Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos, e quando fez isso sua nuca bateu de leve no nariz de Sirius. A voz dela estava apenas ligeiramente rouca e baixa, e Sirius se perguntava o que ela queria ouvir dele. Que um dia cometeria um crime? Que ele a faria rica? Que ele jamais cometeria um crime?  
  
À distância, Belatriz tinha uma fisionomia calma e quase indistinta. De perto, porém, viam-se tantas coisas incompreensíveis, a impressão de uma mente trabalhando freneticamente, todo o tempo, sem descanso.  
  
"O que quero dizer é que... nossa família é marcada por tragédias, não é?" , disse Belatriz, e ela se deteve um minuto enquanto ele colocava os dedos entre o quadril dela e o elástico da calcinha, roçando a língua entre suas omoplatas feridas. Ele sentiu uma pequena onda de calor se espalhar pelo vazio de seu ventre quando ela ergueu o corpo uma segunda vez, e sua cintura roçou a parte interna das coxas dele.  
  
Ele pensou no assassinato de seu avô, crime premeditado pela senhora sua avó. Literalmente. Ela tinha o envenenado, e casado com o Conde Alguma Coisa três dias depois. Ninguém viu isso com bons olhos. Principalmente depois que o corpo de seu avô foi achado em estado de decomposição numa floresta aos arredores da Cornualha. Mas a pessoa que menos gostou disso foi a mãe de Belatriz, na época com quinze anos de idade. Ela mandou uma carta a Alfardo, seu irmão mais velho, carta essa que ninguém nunca viu ou soube do conteúdo. Alfardo possivelmente acabara de ganhar sisos quando saiu de casa – quem sabe pelo mesmo motivo que levou Sirius a fugir do Largo Grimmauld – e naquela época a mãe de Belatriz ainda não tinha nenhum dente na boca. Então, quando ele voltou, quase quinze anos depois, ela o conheceu e contou tudo que tinha acontecido naquela casa durante o tempo que ele ficara longe. Ela sabia que sua mãe tinha mandado seu futuro noivo matar seu pai. Alfardo ficou do lado dela, vai ver porque estavam tendo um caso. Semanas mais tarde, a professora de piano de sua mãe foi até a casa deles perguntar qual o motivo da Sra. Black estar faltando tantas aulas seguidamente. Ela está viajando, respondeu a mãe de Belatriz. Viajando, e não comprou bilhete de retorno.  
  
Também havia outros casos semelhantes – ou muito piores – ao longo da árvore hereditária da família Black. Ele entendia o que Belatriz estava dizendo.  
  
"Mas Andrômeda...", ele começou.  
  
"Ah, certo.Vamos lá. Andrômeda." Ela fez um movimento brusco que o jogou para o lado, como um cavalo empinando para derrubar seu cavaleiro, e sentou na cama, puxando o lençol para se cobrir. "Só que você nunca comete um crime ou uma imprudência sem motivo. Se _você _tivesse dado um motivo a ela, não estaria a citando agora como um exemplo de princípios éticos."  
  
"Certo..."  
  
"Ela teria traído Ted Tonks tantas vezes que faltariam dedos para contar."  
  
"Então, bem", disse ele, ligeiramente exasperado, "digamos que esteja no nosso sangue. E digamos que eu seja tão bom quanto você nessa história de poder, porque acredito que assassinatos não passem disso, uma sede descontrolada pelo poder. Mas digamos que seja assim. Então eu mato pessoas, mas, veja bem, ninguém é tão bom quanto pensa que é. E eu vou acabar em Azkaban, longe de você, dos meus amigos, e tudo que eu posso fazer agora, Belatriz, tudo que posso tocar, sentir, provar, vai ser tirado de mim. Agora eu tenho minha paz, é isso que faz sentido. No sangue, fora do sangue, seja lá que merda for, não vou por isso a perder."  
  
Sirius sustentou o olhar de Belatriz, enquanto ela escrutava seu rosto. Ele tinha certeza de que ela procurava algum furo em sua explicação, algum sinal de mentira, e esperava ter conseguido ser convincente em sua fala. E o fato é que quase tudo que dissera era verdade. Ele só deixara passar batido o fato de que não tinha paz alguma, mas sabia que ela havia percebido isso no momento em que ele disse. Ele a viu começar a sorrir lentamente, como uma mãe que flagra o filho a enganando com o boletim escolar.  
  
Então ela fez uma careta. "Sabe quando eu soube que estava apaixonada por você?"  
  
"Sério? Você gostava de mim?"  
  
Ela o lançou um olhar atravessado. "Quando estávamos passando as férias de verão na sua casa...quantos anos eu tinha? Nove, dez? Sirius, nem queira saber. Vocês estavam brincando no quarto, Andrômeda era a Rainha, Régulo era o Rei. Você era um dos cavalheiros do Rei, apaixonado pela Rainha, e eu não estava na brincadeira."  
  
"Você nunca estava."  
  
Ela fez que sim. "Mas eu estava olhando. Vocês tinham enrolado os lençóis em volta do pescoço para servir de mantos, e eu sugeri que Andrômeda colocasse o manto em cima da cabeça, como algumas moças faziam naquela época, e depois colocavam a coroa por cima, quando tinham título para ter uma."  
  
Sirius riu, porque se lembrava daquele dia. Belatriz estava sentada no canto do quarto, com um livro de poesias na mão, prestando atenção na brincadeira deles. Então ela fez de fato aquela sugestão, e não só sugeriu como demonstrou. E Deus, ela subiu o lençol branco por cima da cabeça, ocultando os cabelos negros, a pele branca mais alva que um pedaço de algodão, e ficou mais bonita do que a Virgem.  
  
"Você disse que eu era mais bonita que a Virgem.", falou Belatriz, a voz trêmula e as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se não pudesse agüentar o som das próprias palavras. "Eu vi os seus olhos em mim naquele dia, fixos, hipnotizados, e senti vergonha."  
  
Ele ficou de joelhos na cama, afastou os cabelos dela do rosto, observando a perfeição da linha dos ombros e do pescoço, e puxou o lençol que ela estava enrolada para cima de sua cabeça. Belatriz lagrimou.  
  
"Você saiu do quarto", ele disse.  
  
"Porque eu não agüentei. Meu Deus, eu era uma criança. Mas eu desejei você naquele dia, Sirius, não como os adultos se desejam, mas como as almas se desejam. E não agüentei, era forte demais, me destruía."  
  
Ela abriu a boca, como se fosse pronunciar alguma palavra ou frase, mas a fechou. Sirius a olhou, sentindo-se estranho e constrangido. Apenas para ter no que se ocupar, ele se inclinou para pegar a pomada e a gaze na mesa de cabeceira, ele tremia. Belatriz estendeu a mão e acariciou a nuca dele, ele se voltou somente o suficiente para vê-la sem a fitar nos olhos, e ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos a curva de seu pescoço. Para evitar aquele toque, ele girou a cabeça, mas ela se pôs na frente dele com um gesto tão comiserado que doeu na alma dele. Dentro dos olhos dela ele via uma coisa que não conseguia identificar ao certo. As pálpebras trêmulas e as íris voltadas na direção da porta, abertas em choque e surpresa, e como um mecanismo automático – como se pudesse quase adivinhar o olhar dela e não ousando de fato imaginar – Sirius pôs as mãos atrás das costas, para não tocá-la, mas seus lábios se tocaram, e depois de terem se tocado, abriram- se ligeiramente, de modo que por um segundo, apenas um segundo, dos pouquíssimos que durou aquele beijo, através dos lábios semicerrados, suas línguas se roçaram.  
  
Passos espalharam-se ao redor da cama, e uma voz disse: "O senhor devia ser menos previsível, senhor Black."  
  
Uma grua jogou nele um punho na altura dos rins, um troço de lábios afiados o mordeu no lado direito do pescoço, seu rosto esbarrou em algo duro e Belatriz saiu de seu campo de visão enquanto o chão se erguia rapidamente em direção ao seu ouvido.  
  
"Gostei da sua casa, senhor Black", disse a voz enquanto seu rosto flutuava na frente de Sirius, obscurecido pela noite. "Principalmente o carpete."  
  
"Pena que seu nariz esteja manchando tudo de sangue", disse uma segunda voz.  
  
Então uma pessoa riu e outra o empurrou com o pé, e Sirius sentiu-se um estúpido. 


	17. De olhos bem abertos

_De olhos bem fechados_

He knew that it would cost him dear,

but yet he dare not say.

Where he'd been that fateful night,

a secret it must stay.

He had to fight back tears of rage.

His heart beat like a drum.

(Nightwish)

...

"Estou com dor de cabeça", Sirius disse.

Estava sentado num sofá de couro preto, com as mãos amarradas às costas.

"Como é que está a sua cabeça, senhor Black?", perguntou uma voz abafada.

Sirius virou a cabeça na direção da voz, e seus olhos viram apenas uma incômoda luz amarela, com uma leve franja marrom. Piscou os olhos e sentiu o quarto balançar um pouco.

"Desculpe pelos narcóticos", disse uma voz feminina atrás dele, e embora Sirius tivesse tido vontade de se virar e vê-la, a simples idéia de se mover o causou náuseas. "Se houvesse outra maneira..."

"Não há o que desculpar, Narcisa", disse a voz. "Não havia outra maneira. E eu não queria que houvesse."

"Lúcio, dê uma aspirina a ele." Outra voz falou. Outra mulher. Belatriz. No momento Sirius não soube escolher entre felicidade ou raiva. "E, _merda_, desamarre-o."

"E se ele se mexer?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"Meu nome é Rodolfo Lastrange", disse o homem que estava atrás da luz. "Isso significa alguma coisa para você?"

Sirius passou as mãos nas marcas vermelhas em seus pulsos libertados. Sorveu um pouco do oxigênio da sala, que imaginou ser o escritório de Rodolfo.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta a você."

Sirius olhou para a luz amarela. "É, fez. Sorte sua." Virou-se para o lado, de onde tinha vindo a voz de Belatriz. Ela estava sentada no chão da sala, arfando, vestindo uma espécie de túnica preta que se parecia com um roupão, este manchado de sangue que podia ser da ferida em seu lábio inferior ou de sua boca ou de seu nariz. Ou de tudo junto.

"Como você está?", ela perguntou.

"Com dor nos pulsos e na cabeça."

Ela sorriu. "Melhor do que eu."

"E você?"

"Estou de mau humor."

Sirius olhou novamente para a luz. "Ela está de mau humor."

"Dá para imaginar."

"Foda-se", Sirius disse.

"Muito espirituoso" disse Rodolfo Lastrange atrás da luz suave, enquanto Lúcio e mais alguém davam risinhos abafados.

"Muito espirituoso", a outra pessoa repetiu. Longe do telefone, a voz de Bartô Junior não mudava quase nada.

"Senhor Black, posso garantir que não pretendo fazer mal a você. Certamente vou fazer, mas não é o meu desejo."

"Ah, bom.", Sirius equilibrou-se nas pernas bambas e pelo canto dos olhos viu que Narcisa se aproximava. "Se um desses idiotas fizer o favor de nos levar para casa..."

Ele agarrou a mão de Narcisa quando suas pernas fraquejaram, batendo no sofá, e a sala pendeu um pouco mais para a direita. Narcisa encostou o indicador em seu peito, tão leve que Sirius mal sentiu, e caiu de volta no sofá.

Daqui a uns cinco minutos, Sirius disse às suas pernas, a gente tenta de novo.

"Senhor Black..."

"_Senhor Black_", disse Sirius, e sua voz soou como um rosnado para si mesmo.

"Senhor Black", repetiu Rodolfo. "O senhor pode continuar tentando se levantar desse sofá, e nós podemos continuar empurrando-o de volta com uma pena por mais... trinta minutos, pelos meus cálculos. Portanto, relaxe."

"Seqüestro", disse Sirius. "Cárcere privado. O _Senhor_ conhece esses termos, Rodolfo?"

"Conheço. E crime passional, você já ouviu falar?"

""timo. Sabe que se trata de crimes federais, sujeitos a penas pesadas?"

"Crime passional", repetiu a voz de Rodolfo, fria e homogênea. "O que eu lhe fiz, Black? Dei umas porradas em vocês e os trouxe até a minha casa para batermos um papo, e você, o que você fez? Você me deu umas porradas também, há tempos atrás. Mas é claro que não resolvi me vingar agora, depois de tantos anos. Não, eu não me importo mais com o que você fez a seis, sete ou oito anos atrás. O que o traz até aqui é o presente. É a minha esposa, Belatriz. Porque você está transando com ela, senhor Black."

Sirius olhou para Belatriz erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela fez o mesmo.

"Hum-hum", fez Rodolfo. "Senhor Black, o que você sabe de sua condição de mortal?"

"Já sofri alguns arranhões"

"Mas não passaram de arranhões, como você disse. Coisinhas de nada, que logo passam. Você está vivo, é jovem, esperando continuar aqui na Terra por mais uns trinta ou quarenta anos. O mundo – suas leis, seus hábitos e costumes, suas penas severas para crimes federais – tem todo esse peso para você. Quanto a mim, não tenho mais esse problema."

"Ela é um fantasma", Sirius sussurrou para Belatriz, e ela desviou o olhar.

"Exatamente, senhor Black", disse ele. "Exatamente."

A luz amarela afastou-se dos olhos de Sirius, deixando em seu lugar um vazio negro diante do qual ele piscou os olhos. O minúsculo ponto branco que enxergava no meio da treva se pôs a piruetar em círculos cor de laranja cada vez maiores e que desapareceram feito projéteis luminosos. Então sua visão clareou, e ele se viu fitando Rodolfo Lastrange.

A metade superior de seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpida em carvalho claro ou algodão molhado – sobrancelhas que lembravam falésias, projetando sombras sobre os olhos castanhos penetrantes, nariz prolongado e ligeiramente achatado na ponta, maçãs do rosto pronunciadas, pele perolada.

A metade inferior, porém, estava coberta por uma placa de metal que parecia ter sido parafusada na própria carne, como uma mordaça fixa e indestrutível.

Ele poderia ter entre quarenta ou sessenta anos, embora Sirius soubesse que ele tinha a mesma idade de Belatriz.

Ataduras castanho-amareladas, empapadas como bolhas, cobriam sua garganta e manchavam o colarinho de sua camisa. Ele se levantou atrás de sua sólida escrivaninha, apoiando-se numa bengala de aço com castão em forma de cabeça de cavalo. Sua calça cinza escuro vincava de leve na região das virilhas e tinha um caimento que nem as calças de Lupin teriam conseguido ter, e a camisa de algodão azul e o sobretudo de linho preto modelavam como uma segunda pele o tórax e os ombros fortes. A mão que segurava o castão da bengala parecia capaz de reduzir bolas de golfe a pó com um apertão.

Ele se plantou na frente de Sirius, apoiado precariamente na bengala e lançando a ele um olhar de desprezo.

"Dê uma boa olhada", disse Rodolfo. "Depois vou contar a você algumas coisas sobre a dor."

...

"No ano passado", disse Rodolfo Lastrange, "Lorde Voldemort começou a executar os assassinatos de sua lista. Ele já tinha mais de vinte Comensais, e todos estavam sedentos para passar das aulas teóricas para as práticas." Ele parou de falar e olhou para Belatriz com um ar de vago interesse. "Ela já lhe contou porque casou comigo?"

"Você devia ter um cabelo bonito", respondeu Sirius.

Rodolfo sorriu, ou foi o que Sirius achou que ele estivesse fazendo por trás da máscara de metal, porque seus olhos ganharam um brilho intenso de repente. "Não", ele disse. "Foi para provar para a família de vocês que ela não estava tendo um caso com o primo mais velho."

Sirius olhou para Belatriz. "Foi isso mesmo?"

Ela molhou os lábios e o encarou. Depois encarou Rodolfo.

"Ora", disse Sirius, "você estava tendo um caso com seu primo mais velho."

"Estava", foi Rodolfo quem falou. "Eu soube a poucas horas que Belatriz fugia durante os passeios a Hogsmeade e ia até a sua casa, e voltava para Hogwarts... qual foi a expressão que sua irmã usou, minha querida?"

Ela deu um sorriso envenenado. "_Destruída_."

"Sim. Ela voltava muito exausta. Então vocês não só estavam tendo um caso como estavam indo muito além e, ora, nós sabemos como a família de vocês é conservadora. Belatriz tinha dezesseis anos, era a mais nova dentre as mulheres na família. Senhor Black, pode imaginar o escândalo que seria se eles ficassem sabendo que ela já não era mais virgem? Eles iriam querer que ela se casasse com o primeiro homem o qual mantivera relações sexuais, e aí...BAM. Seria a queda de toda a vida dela, o conforto, a honra, o orgulho, tudo ruindo de uma só vez, e ela, imagine só, Black, com dezesseis anos, indo todos os fins-de-semana na sua casa, não sabia se você ia aceitá-la ou não."

Sirius a olhou, pasmo. Belatriz sustentou o olhar dele com um esforço terrível, gotas de suor brotando em suas têmporas e em seu pescoço.

"Ela se casou comigo", tornou Rodolfo, polindo o castão da bengala e parecendo se divertir com aquilo tudo. "porque não tinha outra saída. Ter tinha, mas era orgulhosa demais para experimentá-la. Quando eu propus o casamento na frente da família dela, depois de termos conversado longamente sobre isso na cozinha, ela aceitou com um sorriso de surpresa e entusiasmo que teria convencido o mais cético dos mortais."

"Quando subimos, eu cuspi na sua cara", murmurou Belatriz, ao fundo.

"Ora, minha querida", disse Rodolfo, inclinando-se na poltrona. "Com quem é que você está casada agora?"

"O que ela tem a ver com a sua dor?" perguntou Sirius.

Rodolfo continuou olhando para Belatriz e poderia ter ficado a olhando daquela forma assassina por mais dois ou três dias, se Sirius não os tivesse interrompido. Rodolfo piscou, sua bochecha esquerda se ergueu suavemente, porque ele estava dando outro sorriso, e voltou a cabeça na direção dele. As sobrancelhas de Rodolfo se uniram quando ele as franziu.

"Com a minha dor, nada. Mas algumas vezes eu me olho no espelho e acho que sou um monstro. E quase sempre eu olho para ela e tenho certeza de que ela é um demônio."

"Malfoy", disse Sirius, virando-se para Lúcio Malfoy, "Você poderia me trazer um Sprite?"

Lúcio Malfoy lhe ergueu o dedo médio enquanto Rodolfo levantava a bengala, apontando em sua direção.

"O meu conselho é o de que você não coma ou beba nada, porque pode acabar regurgitando e sufocando, e eu ainda não o quero morto, Sirius. Sabe quanto tempo levou para o Lorde das Trevas fazer isso comigo?" ele tocou na placa de metal em seu rosto, como se estivesse acariciando-a. "Oito minutos. Se você não espernear muito, a gente acaba antes da hora do jantar."

...

Quando os sete capangas de Rodolfo carregaram Sirius para dentro da Sala de Jantar, a mesa estava arrumada para duas pessoas. Com a visão prejudicada pelo sangue quase congelado na cabeça, devido a imersão em um balde com gelo, Sirius divisou dois candelabros, um em cada extremidade da mesa, e cortinas de veludo púrpura ao fundo. Sua visão embaçou, os candelabros se uniram num só e depois trocaram de lado, e a cortina púrpura virou um imenso cenário negro.

Um dos capangas o agarrou pelos cabelos e levantou sua cabeça.

"Ele começou uma convulsão", disse alguém.

Bartô Junior riu. "Ele só está perdendo os sentidos, cara."

Lúcio Malfoy respondeu: "Tragam álcool de cozinha."

Sirius espalmou as mãos no chão e tentou controlar as dores em seu corpo. Suas mãos ensangüentadas deslizavam pelo soalho polido, um cheiro horrível pairava em suas narinas. Ele vomitou e olhou. O vomito era puro sangue, não havia mais nada nele.

Então alguém jogou uma coisa quente em sua cabeça, e a sensação foi tão dolorosa quanto agradável. A princípio ele imaginou ser vinagre ou algo do tipo, porque todos os seus cortes arderam como se estivessem pegando fogo, mas havia o cheiro forte de álcool. Sua pele ferveu. Ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Longe, como que em outro cômodo, ele podia escutar a voz de Narcisa. Articulou o nome dela, mas nenhum som saiu pela sua boca.

"Fique de olhos abertos", disse Lúcio em seu ouvido, "Fique de olhos bem abertos."

"Narcisa."

"O quê?"

Sirius tremeu, ofegou e repetiu.

"Ora, ele está chamando a minha mulher!", Lúcio disse para os outros capangas e riu, como se estivessem participando de um programa de auditório.

O ruído martelado de saltos de sapatos reverberou pelo soalho. Uma mão sacudiu Sirius pelo cangote para que ele não fechasse os olhos, um pé o empurrou.

"Parem", disse uma mulher. Ela se abaixou ao lado dele no momento em que ele cuspia sangue no chão. Ela limpou sua boca com um lenço de cetim preto. "Agüente, rapaz. Rodolfo vai ficar furioso se você apagar agora."

Narcisa se inclinou para frente, como se fosse confidenciar a Sirius um segredo, e acariciou a virilha dele. "Vou lhe dar um conselho, Sirius. Se você sair vivo dessa, não cometa a besteira de se casar. Porque seis meses depois você vai estar desejando ter qualquer outra mulher na sua cama que não seja a sua esposa."

"Experiência própria?"

Ela afundou os dedos na coxa dele.

Ele rosnou. "Belatriz. Onde ela está?"

Narcisa virou o queixo dele para frente. "Ali", disse, "na sua frente."

Sirius precisou piscar, balançar a cabeça e piscar mais um monte de vezes para conseguir distinguir duas pessoas sentadas na mesa de jantar. Ele não as vira entrando, mas era estranho o modo como se comportavam, como se nada mais estivesse acontecendo na sala. Rodolfo e Belatriz se comportavam como se estivessem totalmente sozinhos.

Rodolfo esticou o braço de uma forma suave e serviu vinho na taça em frente ao prato de Belatriz. Ela já não usava o roupão preto, mas sim um vestido de cor escura, cujo modelo Sirius só conseguiu compreender porque pedaços de seus membros brancos se destacavam contra a cortina lá atrás.

Ao seu lado, Narcisa limpou seu rosto cuidadosamente. Ela estava falando alguma coisa ao longe, enquanto Rodolfo e Belatriz jantavam.

"Belatriz", Sirius disse, e depois repetiu o mais alto quanto suas forças permitiram.

"Shh", fez Narcisa, "Ninguém vai ouvir."

"Porque?"

Ela deslizou o olhar por seu rosto devagar, um sorriso de ironia se insinuando em seus lábios cor de papoula, "Eu achei que você fosse mais esperto", ela apontou na direção de Rodolfo e Belatriz, "Aquilo é um espelho. O que aparece é o que está acontecendo na outra sala. Você realmente achou que Rodolfo ia permitir que..."

"O que ele está fazendo?", Sirius perguntou, no momento em que uma das metades de seu cérebro ameaçou desligar de vez. Ele piscou e um borrão de cores passou correndo em sua frente, e ele se viu escorado ao corpo de Narcisa.

Ela riu. "Opa", disse devagar em seu ouvido.

"O que...ele está fazendo..."

"Shh, não fale. Apenas olhe. Eles estão jantando, Sirius, como marido e mulher. E depois vão fazer amor ali mesmo, e você vai olhar, porque nós não vamos deixar que você feche os olhos."

Ele rosnou contra o pescoço dela e perdeu todo o apoio que tinha quando ela se ergueu de repente, o deixando tombar no chão. Ele sentia gosto de sangue e ferro na boca, sentia náuseas e suas entranhas estavam frias e se contorciam como cobras num caldeirão quente.

Em seguida outras pessoas entraram na sala e o fizeram sentar novamente, com a cabeça virada para a cena na Sala de Jantar em sua frente, os olhos abertos, sempre muito abertos.

* * *

Quando Sirius era criança, o medo que seu pai sentia do fogo se desenvolvia na mesma medida que seu sucesso no Ministério. Quando atingiu a presidência, ele tinha transformado o Largo Grimmauld numa fortaleza contra o fogo. Na geladeira deles havia não uma, mas três caixas de bicarbonato de sódio. Havia mais duas no armário da pia, uma acima do fogão. Não havia cobertores elétricos na casa, nem aparelhos defeituosos. A torradeira sofria uma revisão técnica duas vezes por ano. Todos os relógios eram mecânicos. Os fios elétricos eram examinados duas vezes por mês para localizar eventuais falhas na cobertura; os bocais das lâmpadas eram checados a cada seis semana. À época em que ele tinha dez anos, seu pai costumava tirar todos os plugues das tomadas para diminuir as correntes elétricas maléficas.

Quando ela tinha doze anos, certa vez, tarde da noite, deu com o Sr.Black sentado na mesa da cozinha, observando uma vela que colocara diante de si. Mantinha a mão erguida acima da chama, acariciando-a de quando em quando, os olhos negros fitos nos halos azuis e amarelos como se eles pudessem lhe dizer alguma coisa. Quando ele a viu, seus olhos se abriram, ele corou e disse: "Ele pode ser controlado, ele pode", e ela ficou estupefata em ouvir uma leve inflexão de dúvida no timbre grave de sua voz.

Como os pais de Sirius trabalhavam o dia todo, ele e Régulo eram crianças que ficavam trancadas em casa, sozinhos, muito antes que a discussão desse tema entrasse em voga. Certa noite, quando ela passava um fim-de-semana no Largo Grimmauld, tentaram fritar um salmonete com temperos, um prato que ela havia experimentado numa excursão a Cape Code no ano anterior.

Colocaram na frigideira todos os temperos que encontraram, e em poucos minutos a cozinha estava cheia de fumaça. Sirius abriu as janelas enquanto Régulo abria as portas da frente e de trás. Quando se lembraram do que produzira tanta fumaça, a frigideira estava em chamas.

Ela chegou ao fogão no exato momento em que as primeiras chamas azuis alcançaram uma cortina branca. Lembrou-se do medo na voz do Sr.Black. "Ele pode ser controlado." Ela tirou a frigideira do fogo e o óleo castanho espirrou em seu braço. Ela deixou a frigideira cair, e seu conteúdo espalhou-se por cima do fogão como napalm.

Ela olhou para Sirius e viu o medo em seu rosto. Ele devia estar imaginando, assim como ela, a reação de seu pai quando descobrisse que haviam permitido que _ele_ entrasse em sua casa, no aborrecimento que isso lhe causaria, e na raiva em que o aborrecimento iria se transformar, raiva que espessaria o sangue em suas mãos fazendo com que estas se fechassem e se voltassem contra Sirius.

Ele entrou em pânico.

Com seis pacotes de bicarbonato à mão, ele pegou o primeiro líquido que viu em cima da geladeira, e jogou um quarto de litro de vodca oitenta graus no meio das chamas.

Um décimo de segundo depois, ele se deu conta do que iria acontecer e a puxou pouco antes que a metade superior da cozinha explodisse. Deitados no chão, olharam apavorados o papel de parede de cima do fogão soltar-se, a nuvem azul, amarela, preta e vermelha que se espessava no teto, enquanto centenas de pirilampos apareciam no lado da geladeira.

Régulo foi rolando pelo chão e pegou o extintor de incêndio no corredor. Sirius pegou o extintor da copa e, ao contrário do que acontecera nos últimos cinco minutos, colocaram-se no meio da cozinha e lançaram o jato sobre o fogão, a parede, o teto, a geladeira e a cortina. Num minuto, a espuma preta e branca cobria os corpos deles como cocô de passarinho.

Quando o fluxo de suas glândulas supra-renais estancou e pararam de tremer, Sirius sentou no meio da cozinha e pregou os olhos na porta da frente, por onde o Sr.Black entrava, todas as noites, às onze e trinta. Ficou olhando até começar a chorar, e continuou olhando até muito depois de ter esgotado suas lágrimas.

Quando sua mãe voltou do trabalho, já tinham arejado a casa, limpado todas as marcas escuras da geladeira e do fogão e jogado fora todas as tiras queimadas do papel de parede e do que restava da cortina. A Sra.Black olhou a marca da nuvem negra no teto, a parede queimada, depois se sentou à mesa da cozinha fitando alguma coisa na despensa, olhos vazios, por longos cinco minutos.

"Mamãe?", disse Régulo.

A Sra.Black piscou os olhos. Olhou para ele, depois para Sirius, depois para a garrafa de vodca na pia. Inclinou a cabeça em direção à garrafa e olhou para eles. "Qual de vocês..."

Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar, então Régulo apontou o dedo para Sirius.

A Sra. Black entrou na dispensa. Apesar de pequena e magra, ela andava como se fosse corpulenta, a passos lentos e pesados. Ela voltou com o ferro e a tábua de passar, colocou-os no meio da cozinha. Nos momentos de crise, ela se aferrava á rotina, e era hora de passar a ferro as camisas do Sr.Black. Ela abriu a janela e começou a recolher as camisas no varal. De costas para eles, disse: "Vão para os seus quartos. Vou ver se consigo falar com seu pai."

Sirius sentou-se no canto de sua cama, as mãos no colo, olhos fitos na porta. Deixou as lâmpadas apagadas e ficou de olhos fechados no escuro, as mãos cruzada crispadas.

Quando seu pai chegou em casa, seu habitual giro pela cozinha – jogar a pasta na mesa, fazer tilintar cubos de gelo num copo, cair pesadamente na poltrona antes de colocar a bebida – foi mudo. O silêncio no Largo Grimmauld naquela noite foi mais longo, mais pesado e mais aterrorizante que todos os que ela vivera desde então.

A Sra. Black disse: "Um engano, só isso."

"Um engano", ele disse.

"Jeremy", disse a Sra. Black.

"Um engano", repetiu ele.

"Ele tem onze anos. Ele entrou em pânico."

"Hum hum", fez o Sr. Black.

Tudo o que aconteceu em seguida pareceu produzir-se naquela estranha compressão do tempo que as pessoas experimentam pouco antes de um acidente de carro ou de uma queda de uma escada – tudo se acelera e tudo fica mais lento. Toda uma vida passa, nos mínimos detalhes, no espaço de um segundo.

A Sra. Black gritou "Não!", e Belatriz ouviu a tábua de passar cair sobre o linóleo da cozinha, depois o martelar dos passos do Sr.Black no soalho de madeira, subindo as escadas, no corredor, vindo em direção ao quarto em que eles estavam. Quando ele abriu a porta com um pontapé, uma lasca de madeira feriu o rosto de Belatriz, e a primeira coisa que ela viu foi o ferro de passar na mão daquele homem, sem o fio elétrico e sem o plugue. Régulo gritou e correu para fora do quarto, enquanto o Sr.Black metia o joelho no ombro de Sirius, jogando-o na cama. "Você está tão desesperado para saber como é, garoto?", disse ele.

Belatriz olhou para os olhos de Sirius porque não queria olhar para o ferro, e ele fez o mesmo, antes que a Sra.Black pudesse puxá-la para fora do quarto, e o que ela viu naquelas pupilas azuis e delicadas era uma assustadora mistura de raiva e medo, de ódio e selvageria e, sim, de amor, disso também, numa versão espúria.

E foi nisso que ela se fixou, foi a isso que ela se aferrou, a isso que derramou suas lágrimas, quando o Sr.Black levantou a camisa de Sirius com violência até o esterno e pressionou o ferro em sua barriga.

...

Certa vez Sirius disse: "Talvez amor seja isto... ficar contando os curativos até que alguém diz 'Basta'"

Talvez.

Sentada sozinha à mesa da Sala de Jantar, ela fechou os olhos, sabendo que não conseguiria parar de pensar naquilo, no fogo, em Sirius, na dor, com a adrenalina disputando corrida de _stock-car_ no sangue, e quando abriu os olhos, quase uma hora depois, sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito.

...

"Quer dizer que você me mataria. Me mataria como se mata uma cachorra", disse Narcisa sorrindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Mas como se mata um tubarão feroz quando se está pescando em alto-mar. Eu a içaria para dentro do barco, daria umas boas pauladas até deixar você zonza, abriria sua barriga e a jogaria de volta ao mar. E ficaria assistindo de camarote os tubarões a devorarem viva."

"Ora, ora", disse ela. "Não é que seria um belo espetáculo?"

A essa altura Bartô Junior disse: "Estão se divertindo, donzelas?"

"Belatriz estava me explicando as sutilezas do 'Segundo Concerto de Brandemburgo' em fá maior, de Bach. Ela revolucionou a minha percepção dessa peça musical."

"Bom, o que vocês estão pretendendo fazer comigo?", perguntou Bartô.

"Quer dizer, depois de matá-lo?"

"Bem, era sobre isso que eu estava me perguntando. Eu me pergunto porque você precisaria confabular com sua irmã, se tudo estivesse saindo de acordo com o planejado. Você é muito cuidadosa, Belatriz, porque o Lorde treinou você para ser assim. Se você precisou confabular com sua irmã, deve ter caído a famosa mosca na sopa.", ele olhou para Narcisa, depois voltou a olhar Belatriz. "Será que isso teria a ver com o esperto senhor Black?"

"Esperto", disse ela. "É a segunda vez que diz isso."

"Você se acostuma."

"Bartô", disse Belatriz, "Nós dois temos umas coisas para discutir, não é?" Ela voltou a cabeça. "Narcisa, vá para o corredor e fique de vigia."

Quando Narcisa saiu pela porta, Belatriz sentou nas coxas de Bartô e encostou a pistola em seu ouvido esquerdo. "Cá estamos nós."

"Que romântico, não?"

"Onde está Sirius Black?"

Ele sorriu. "No jardim"

"Morto?" ela perguntou, acionando o gatilho.

Ele fez que sim, mas seu sorriso vacilou. "Hipotermia", ele olhou pela janela. "No jardim, enterrado até o pescoço. Nossa, você devia ter visto como ele gritava enquanto você e Rodolfo transavam em cima da mesa, achei que o cara ia começar a ter uma crise de nervos."

Belatriz agarrou os cabelos dele com força, puxou sua cabeça para trás e pressionou a arma entre as pernas dele. Bartô arregalou os olhos.

"Desenterro-o", ela disse devagar e em voz firme.

"Não."

"Então diga adeus ao seu _pequeno_ amigo."

Belatriz teve a impressão de ver lâminas brilhando nos olhos dele.

"Deixe-me tentar adivinhar – a menos que eu lhe diga como chegar até ele, eu vou estar morto, e blá blá blá."

Ele olhou para o relógio por sobre o ombro dela, quando ela mudou de posição sobre as coxas dele, a arma pressionada em seu sexo. "Na verdade não. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, seu amiguinho vai levar um tiro dentro de uns trinta minutos. E sabe, isso aqui dói mais do que magia."

O maxilar dele abaixou um pouco quando ele sentiu o golpe, mas só um pouco, depois seus lábios se crisparam e uma gota de suor brilhou em sua pálpebra direita.

...

Era talvez a noite mais fria do ano. O orvalho nas folhas estava petrificando e virando gelo.

Belatriz pegou uma lanterna de cima de uma estante e abriu as portas de vidro que davam para o gramado. Foram andando, dobraram à esquerda, o foco de luz dançando na grama à frente deles, formando um halo.

Como Belatriz segurava Bartô pelos cabelos e enfiou a arma em sua garganta, ele teve de se abaixar para ficar na sua altura, e seguiram por um caminho curto que contornava um depósito e um carrinho de mão emborcado, passava por uma touceira de árvores e ia dar no jardim.

Bem de acordo com tudo o mais naquela casa, ele era enorme –pelo menos do tamanho de um campo de beisebol, com três lados limitados por sebes de pouco mais de um metro de altura, cobertas de geada. Passaram por cima do encerado enrolado na entrada, e a luz da lanterna iluminou sulcos de terra congelada e brotos de ervas endurecidos, resistentes o bastante, ao que parecia, para sobreviver ao inverno. Um movimento brusco, à baixa altura à direita deles, chamou a atenção de Belatriz, e ela o fez parar com um puxão nos cabelos. O foco de luz saltou para a direita, depois novamente para a esquerda, e uma lebre magra, com o pêlo eriçado pelo frio, pulou para fora do foco luminoso e desapareceu na sebe.

Mas ela podia jurar que a lebre parecia assustada, e não era com eles.

"Querida", disse Bartô.

"Não me chame de querida."

"Temos um problema, querida."

Ele recuou um passo. Mais adiante, sob a luz da lanterna, viram um buraco vazio, de cerca de um metro e setenta a dois metros de profundidade e uns cinqüenta ou sessenta centímetros de diâmetro.

Quando foi cavado, certamente tinha limites bem precisos, mas alguém revolvera toda a terra em volta, no esforço para sair dele. Sulcos mais profundos que os deixados pelo ancinho rasgavam o chão, e havia terra espalhada em toda a sua volta. Aquilo revelava não apenas o esforço desesperado para sair do buraco, mas também a raiva.

Bartô olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda. "Merda."

Belatriz olhou ao redor, a mão que segurava a arma tremendo de excitação e tensão, o que foi uma grande mancada de sua parte. Bartô notou sua dispersão e empurrou a arma para longe. A arma voou no ar e caiu no chão a metros de distância, soltando um disparo aleatório.

Uma folha se esmagou em algum lugar ali perto. O vento – ou quem sabe as ondas do mar – sussurrou nos ouvidos de Belatriz.

"Merda", repetiu Bartô, atônito, "Como foi que ele...?"

De repente ouviu-se um barulho de água, semelhante ao de um sapato entrando numa poça de neve derretida.

"Droga", disse Bartô, e Belatriz apontou a lanterna para o peito dele, iluminando as duas lâminas brilhantes da tesoura de jardim apontando de seu esterno.

"Droga", repetiu ele olhando para os cabos de madeira da tesoura,como se esperasse que eles explicassem a própria presença.

Então a lanterna caiu das mãos de Belatriz. As pontas das lâminas saíram das costas dele, ele piscou os olhos uma vez, depois suspirou.

Belatriz disse "O que..." voltando a cabeça para a esquerda, enquanto Sirius saía da escuridão, coberto de terra da cabeça aos pés. Sirius deu um soco tão forte na cara de Bartô que com certeza ele já estava no país dos sonhos antes que o corpo chegasse ao chão.

...

Fizeram sinal para o Nôitibus e entraram. Os passageiros eram todos adolescentes que não podiam aparatar e adultos com varinhas confiscadas e quando viram Sirius – ensangüentado, roupas rasgadas e sacudindo terra – a maioria deles usou aquilo como pretexto para ir para o fundo do ônibus. O motorista fechou a porta e com um leve ruído o ônibus seguiu viagem.

Sentaram na parte da frente, e olharam para as pessoas que estavam no ônibus. Dois pareciam ser estudantes, e um casal jovem estava com o filhinho entre eles. Olhavam para Sirius e Belatriz com medo, desagrado e um pouco de ódio.

Belatriz não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava sua varinha, nem a de Sirius. Ele reclinou-se e ficou olhando pela janela os fogos de artifício no céu negro. Com todo aquele sangue e aquela terra, somente seus olhos azuis se destacavam no rosto dele, e ela se lembrou do dia em que os vira se rasgando em dor, com o ferro de passar queimando sua barriga. Ela não gostava do que estava admitindo para si mesma naquele exato instante – mas os olhos de Sirius revelavam uma tristeza densa demais para alguém tão jovem.

"Para onde estamos indo?", ela perguntou.

"Pensei que você soubesse", ele respondeu, a voz macia de cansaço ou choque, ou ambas as coisas. "Para a minha casa."

Ela riu. "Você está brincando. Vão nos..."

"A casa no Largo Grimmauld."

"Ah, sim", ela meditou sobre aquilo. Quando desceram do ônibus na rua vazia e escura, ela disse: "Tenho medo de voltar lá."

...

Sirius caiu de joelhos no chão ainda no corredor e vomitou.

A casa estava totalmente remexida, e Belatriz chegou à conclusão de que ou os aurores eram muito burros ou eram muito bagunceiros por terem deixado tudo tão explicitamente fora do lugar.

Depois de ter se certificado de que não dariam de cara com nenhuma daquelas gracinhas de botas pela casa, ela o levou Sirius para um dos quartos e o fez deitar na cama. Mas ele se inclinou e vomitou de novo.

Quando terminou, ofegou e disse: "Sinto nojo."

Ela o olhou, a visão meio impedida pelas lágrimas. "Do que?"

"De tudo. Não sei."

...

Ele dormiu doze horas. E quando acordou foi direto para o banheiro e ali passou de duas a três horas – terminando de vomitar as últimas nódoas de sangue do estômago, se lavando ou simplesmente imerso na água da banheira, encostado à Belatriz.

"Eles não vão conseguir", ela disse. O peito dele inflava devagar enquanto ele respirava. "Eles podem continuar tentando, mas eles não vão me separar de você."

Sirius tinha falado muito pouco desde a noite passada. Ele estava em choque, e ela não sabia quanto tempo isso ia durar nele.


	18. Obsessão

Obsessão  
  
In my world

Love is for poets

Never the famous balcony scene

Just a dying faith

On the heaven's gate  
  
(Nightwish)

...

"Não houve nenhuma testemunha", observara Lupin, sublinhando as palavras em vermelho, em seu relatório de 20 de fevereiro.  
  
Lupin não era de ficar sublinhando à toa. Seu sentido pessoal sussurrava suavemente em sua mente que ele ultrapassara os limites da frustração e do orgulho profissional ferido, descambando para a obsessão. "É como se essa bela mulher nunca tivesse existido", escreveu em 22 de fevereiro, sobre o desaparecimento repentino de Narcisa enquanto investigava a possível relação dos Malfoy com a Magia Negra  
  
Observando o caráter não profissional desse comentário, Ascar entrou em contato com a Ordem, e na manhã do dia 23 Remo Lupin foi convocado para uma reunião urgente com Mulkern, Ascar e Alvo Dumbledore, no escritório deste último, em Hogwarts. Ascar anexou uma transcrição da conversa deles ao dossiê organizado por Remo:  
  
MULKERN: Precisamos discutir a natureza desse relatório.  
  
LUPIN: Eu estava cansado.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Qualificativos como "bela"? Num documento que vai circular por todo o Ministério? Onde o senhor estava com a cabeça, senhor Lupin?  
  
LUPIN: Repito que estava cansado. General Mulkern, peço desculpas.  
  
MULKERN: Estou preocupado porque o senhor está perdendo a neutralidade profissional, senhor Lupin.  
  
ASCAR: Com o devido respeito, senhor Lupin, em minha opinião o senhor já perdeu essa neutralidade.  
  
MULKERN: Não há a menor dúvida.  
  
LUPIN: Os senhores estão me afastando do caso?  
  
ASCAR: Se Alvo Dumbledore aceitar a nossa recomendação.  
  
LUPIN: Dumbledore?  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Me dê alguma razão pela qual eu não deva fazê-lo, Lupin. Nós estamos falando da esposa de um suposto Comensal.  
  
LUPIN: Dumbledore, reconheço que fiquei frustrado com a falta de qualquer prova material do desaparecimento de Narcisa Malfoy e do envolvimento de Lúcio Malfoy com Você-Sabe-Quem. E essa frustração me deixou um pouco desorientado. E, claro, o que ouvi falar sobre a Sra.Malfoy, o que me lembro de quando estudávamos em Hogwarts e sem dúvida sua beleza física despertaram em mim uma simpatia que em nada contribuiu para uma investigação desapaixonada, com o devido distanciamento profissional. Tudo isso é verdade. Mas creio que se estou no caso até agora, e principalmente se me foi dada a responsabilidade dele pelas suas mãos, acredito que seja porque tenho capacidade profissional e frieza o bastante para levá-lo até o fim. Eu vou encontrá-la.  
  
MULKERN: Quando?  
  
LUPIN: Em breve. Muito em breve.  
  
ASCAR: Dumbledore, insisto em que nos permita usar outro auror neste caso, para chefiar as investigações.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Remo, ao menos por enquanto, concorda que seja assim?  
  
LUPIN: As suas ordens são as suas ordens, Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin fora afastado deste caso. Agora estavam atrás de uma Comensal da Morte, e novamente o caso não foi dado a ele. Ascar e Mulkern preferiram deixar o Superdotado Carátaco cuidar das investigações relacionadas às figuras femininas, desta vez. Carátaco tinha diploma de escolas estrangeiras, 19 anos e um cérebro que teria deixado Einstein com insônia. Mas Lupin era Lupin, o melhor em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, porque ele próprio era uma força das trevas, e não seria um pequeno deslize a dois anos atrás que levariam dele esse título. Ele ia trabalhar no caso de Belatriz Black, mesmo que de forma clandestina.

...

"Isso é grave", Lupin disse.  
  
"O quê?", perguntou Lílian.  
  
Ele se inclinou por sobre a mesa no escritório de Moody e, esforçando-se para relaxar a nuca, olhou para Belatriz Black. Numa das fotos, ela estava sentada num balanço em algum jardim abandonado, sorrindo, os olhos cinza brilhantes olhando diretamente para a lente da máquina. A opulenta cabeleira cor de ônix revolta, suéter amarrotado, jeans rasgado, pés descalços, maravilhosos dentes brancos à mostra.  
  
Seus olhos convidavam o olhar, não havia dúvida, mas não era só isso que fazia as pessoas manterem os olhos pregados nela. Ela tinha aquilo que certamente um diretor de cinema de Hollywood chamaria de "presença". Congelada no tempo, ainda assim ela irradiava saúde, vigor, uma sensualidade natural, uma mistura de fragilidade e equilíbrio, de desejo e inocência.  
  
"Isso", ele indicou a foto com o queixo. "Ela é deslumbrante."  
  
"Eu seria capaz de matar para ficar tão bem assim num suéter velho e numa calça jeans rasgada. Meu Deus, o cabelo dela dá a impressão de não ter sido penteado por uma semana, e ainda assim ela está absolutamente perfeita."  
  
Lupin fez uma careta para ela. "Em matéria de beleza, Lílian, você não fica muito atrás."  
  
"Ora, por favor", ela passou as mãos nos cabelos cor de sangue e aproximou a cabeça da dele para observar a foto. "Eu sou bonita. Tudo Bem. Alguns homens diriam que sou linda..."  
  
"Ou deslumbrante. Ou sublime, volup..."  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ela. ""timo, alguns homens. Admito isso. Alguns homens. Mas não todos. Muitos diriam que não sou seu tipo, olhos amendoados demais, baixa demais, isso demais ou aquilo de menos."  
  
"Para continuarmos a discussão, digamos que sim", falou Lupin.  
  
"Mas esta aqui", disse ela, batendo o indicador na testa de Belatriz. "não há um homem no mundo que não a ache atraente."  
  
"Ela é demais."  
  
"Demais?", disse Lílian. "Remo, ela é perfeita."

...  
  
O apartamento de Sirius estava vazio.  
  
Estranho, Lupin pensou com seus botões. Sempre havia alguém na casa de Sirius, talvez não ele, mas _alguém_. Na época em que cursavam o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, a casa de Sirius se convertia num harém durante as férias. E continuou sendo assim por muito tempo. Pelo que Lupin sabia, ainda era assim.  
  
Esperou quinze minutos – tempo para acharem as roupas ou saírem do banheiro – mas ninguém apareceu para abrir a porta e (o que deixou Lupin com a pulga atrás da orelha) , ela nem trancada estava. Como se tivessem saído planejando voltar logo.  
  
Lupin entrou pela cozinha e a achou vazia e limpa, a mesa branca faiscante de sol, um copo com água pela metade brilhando em seu centro. Cascas de maçã na pia, uma blusa sobre o encosto da cadeira, cheiro de pomada anti- séptica e lírios, porque havia um ramo deles na mesinha de centro da sala. Lupin foi até ele. As folhas estavam dobrando nas pontas e meio queimadas, e a terra estava endurecida. Havia um leve odor de abafado no carpete.  
  
Subiu para o segundo andar e achou a cama desarrumada, os travesseiros no chão, sangue no tapete.  
  
O que levara Lupin até ali foi uma luminescência sutil em sua mente enquanto ele olhava para a foto de Belatriz Black no escritório de Moody. Ele notou algo que sempre estivera muito errado, como uma peça invertida num quebra-cabeças que não encaixasse. Sirius sempre dissera detestar toda a sua família, e de fato demonstrava isso. Mas ele jamais conseguiu esconder a obsessão que tinha pela prima mais nova. Ela o fascinava. Sirius perdia o controle quando se falava dela, quando precisava fazer algo com ela por perto; ele se tornava violento, ou sério demais, ou mau-humorado, ou extravagante, ou arrogante, ou tudo junto.  
  
Lupin ficara matutando sobre isso a manhã inteira e chegara a conclusão de que precisava conversar com Sirius. Saber o que ele tinha tido ou sentido afinal por Belatriz em sua adolescência. E por que. Principalmente por que.  
  
Ele pensou se o que iria fazer era certo, mas já estava fazendo antes que a culpa o assolasse – sentou na cama e abriu a gaveta da cabeceira. Além de cartas e baterias recarregáveis, não havia mais nada. Foi para o armário. Também ali não achou nada que o interessasse. Ao menos não de primeira. Ele estava revirando o fundo das prateleiras quando seus dedos esbarraram dolorosamente numa superfície dura e fria. Ele tirou todas as roupas da frente e puxou uma caixa de metal do fundo do armário. Era pesada, como uma mala inviolável. Estava trancada, como ele imaginava que estivesse – isso só o incitou mais a arrombá-la.  
  
Quando o fez, teve uma ligeira vertigem. Belatriz Black estava ali dentro. Não seu corpo material, mas toda a sua alma, seus rastros.  
  
A obsessão de Sirius não fora extirpada no passado, ela permanecia até hoje.  
  
Bonecas de porcelana, fitas de cetim, meias de seda, embalagens de doce, brincos, broches, cartas, diários, mechas de cabelo comprido amarrados em fios de prata, livros cheios de uma letra infantil e delicada, fotos, muitas fotos. Fotos de Belatriz Black em quase todas as fases de sua vida – fotos dela ainda bebê, fotos anuais do período em que estivera em Hogwarts e a do dia em que recebeu o diploma. Velhas fotos Polaroid estragadas enchiam molduras novas de teca. Um instantâneo em que ela estava com uma mulher – evidentemente sua mãe – parecia ter sido tirado num churrasco ao ar livre, pois as duas estavam perto de uma churrasqueira a gás, pratos de papel nas mãos, nenhuma das duas olhando para a câmera. Era um instantâneo banal, com as bordas amassadas, tirado sem levar em conta o sol que brilhava à direita das mulheres, projetando uma sombra negra sobre a objetiva. O tipo de foto que ninguém esperaria que se ponha num álbum. Mas na caixa de Sirius, emoldurada em prata de lei com um delicado detalhe em marfim, parecia deificada.  
  
Belatriz Black era uma mulher bonita. O pai lhe legara os olhos cor de carvão e os lábios boleados como a superfície de um pêssego. Sua mãe, como Lupin pode ver nas muitas fotos, era com certeza de origem irlandesa, e a filha herdara a linha graciosa do queixo e do colo, a estrutura óssea bem conformada, o nariz fino e uma pele que parecia eternamente iluminada pela luz da lua cheia. A perfeita simetria dessa confluência genética era especialmente evidente na única fotografia em que aparecia toda a geração de Sirius e a anterior logo atrás. Belatriz estava entre a mãe e o pai, rodeada pelas outras duas irmãs, tendo ao fundo uma cristaleira com os brasões da família. Todos sorriam abertamente, alguns quase insolentemente, menos ela. Os adultos irradiavam opulência material e saúde física, e a beleza delicada da mãe de Belatriz e a prodigiosa aura de poder do pai pareciam encontra-se e fundir-se no rosto suave da jovem.  
  
Lupin deixou a foto sobre a pilha quase humana de Belatriz e inspirou fundo. "Merda", foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Então se levantou e caminhou pesadamente até o banheiro. Olhou para os fios de cabelo comprido que desenhavam um rastro do boxe do chuveiro até o quarto.  
  
"Merda", disse outra vez. "Filho da mãe."

...

"Belo roupão", disse Lupin ao entrar na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Belatriz deixou a xícara de café se espatifar no chão. "Você escolheu para combinar com a camisola, ou foi ao contrário?"  
  
Ela recuou um passo e puxou a varinha de dentro do roupão, tremendo levemente, apontando para um ponto qualquer entre o nariz de Lupin e a cafeteira.  
  
"Escute aqui", disse ela, "Caso você não tenha descoberto, estou nervosa, não sei o que fazer e não estou raciocinando, se você der um passo além dessa porta eu vou matá-lo."  
  
Ela avançava lentamente ao longo da mesa, parando em seguida a uns dois metros de Lupin, a varinha agora apontando direto no peito dele.  
  
E, Deus do céu, como ela era bonita. Lupin namorara muitas mulheres bonitas em sua vida. Mulheres que julgavam os próprios méritos pela aparência física, porque o mundo as julgava por esse mesmo padrão. Esbeltas ou voluptuosas, altas ou baixas, mulheres lindas de doer que faziam os homens à sua volta perderam a fala.  
  
Mas nenhuma chegava aos pés de Belatriz. Sua perfeição física era palpável. Sua pele parecia recobrir ossos que eram ao mesmo tempo delicados e pronunciados. Seus seios, livres de sutiã, avultavam contra o fino tecido da camisola cada vez que ela inspirava. A própria camisola, uma coisinha simples de cetim cinza, talhada para ser funcional e folgada, não podia fazer grande coisa para esconder as linhas vigorosas de seu abdômen nem as linhas graciosas e firmes de suas coxas.  
  
Seus olhos de carvão cintilavam e pareciam ainda mais brilhantes por causa do nervosismo, do susto, e do acetinado tom prateado que sua pele refletia.  
  
"Belatriz" Lupin disse devagar, "Acha que eu estaria parado na sua frente agora, sozinho, se quisesse fazer alguma coisa contra vocês? Onde está Sirius?"  
  
"Na cama."  
  
Lupin franziu causalmente as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Ele... está muito doente." Ela adicionou, guardando a varinha e atravessando a cozinha.  
  
Lupin a seguiu pelas escadas. "O que aconteceu?"  
  
"O que teria de acontecer qualquer dia", ela entrou no quarto e foi até a janela.  
  
Enquanto Belatriz abria as cortinas agora que o sol estava indo embora, Lupin aproximou-se da cama alta de dossel negro que Sirius estava deitado, a camisa empapada de suor, a pele molhada como se tivesse acabado de sair do chuveiro, os cabelos úmidos, os lábios secos e pálidos, hematomas em seus braços e marcas fundas em seus pulsos. Sangue nos lençóis.  
  
Ele nunca tinha visto seu amigo daquela forma. Dentre todos os Marotos, Sirius sempre fora o mais vigoroso dos quatro. Lupin não se lembrava de uma vez em que Sirius tivera sequer uma febre. Mas aquele homem na cama estava...  
  
"Ele teve duas convulsões hoje", disse Belatriz, a voz velada. Lupin percebeu sangue na fita de seu roupão quando ela caminhou para longe da cama. "E desmaiou de cansaço em seguida. Mas isso não importa. O que me preocupa é aqui", ela bateu o dedo indicador na própria cabeça. "É o que não podemos ver."  
  
"O que você fez?"  
  
"Olhei as pupilas. Dilatadas. Sinta o pulso dele."  
  
Ela parecia confusa, de seu modo frio, mas confusa. Perdida. E em nenhum momento tinha virado os olhos na direção de Sirius. Lupin colocou o dedo indicador e o médio sobre a jugular do amigo. A princípio imaginou que estivesse enganado, porque não podia ser.  
  
"Eu acho", murmurou Belatriz, olhos no chão, voz falha, "que ele foi azarado. Porque...porque..."  
  
"Meu Deus."  
  
Lupin se abaixou e tocou no sangue derramado no tapete. Escutou os soluços de Belatriz no outro lado do quarto, interrompidos repentinamente por um grito abafado e profundo produzido na base de sua garganta que era de raiva e dor, semelhante ao que os corvos dão ao terem seus ninhos saqueados. Ela ainda estava gritando quando ele percebeu a coloração estranhamente mais escura no sangue de Sirius.  
  
"Ele está morrendo", disse Belatriz.  
  
"Não está", Lupin quis acreditar nas próprias palavras, mas o sangue estava estranho, ele estava quase preto. Magia Negra. Das boas.

...  
  
_Em sua última semana de vida, seu pai, com sua estatura de 1,80 metro, pesava cinqüenta quilos.  
  
Em seu quarto no hospital, às três da manhã, Sirius ouvia seu peito tinir como cacos de vidro fervendo numa panela. Quando ele respirava, parecia que o ar expelido tinha que atravessar camadas de gaze. Os cantos de sua boca estavam brancos de saliva seca.  
  
Quando ele abriu os olhos, a íris negra pareceu flutuar à deriva em meio ao branco dos olhos. Ele voltou a cabeça em sua direção. "Sirius."  
  
Sirius debruçou-se sobre sua cama, a criança que havia nele ainda cautelosa, ainda olhando para as mãos do homem, pronta para escapar, caso elas se mexessem de forma muito brusca.  
  
Ele sorriu. "Sua mãe me ama."  
  
Sirius concordou.  
  
"É algo que", ele teve um acesso de tosse que dobrou o seu peito e fez com que sua cabeça levantasse do travesseiro. "É uma coisa que vou levar comigo. Para lá." Ele disse isso e revirou os olhos para cima como se eles pudessem vislumbrar o lugar para onde iria.  
  
"Isso é muito bom, Jeremy", disse Sirius.  
  
Sua mão débil tocou-lhe o braço. "Você ainda me odeia, não é?"  
  
Sirius olhou para aquelas íris a deriva e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"E o que me diz de todas aquelas bobagens que os seus amigos mestiços lhe ensinaram? O que me diz do perdão?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha cansada, divertida.  
  
"Você esgotou todo o perdão, Jeremy. Há muito tempo."  
  
A mão desfalecida estendeu-se de novo, roçou seu abdômen. "Ainda furioso comigo por causa dessa pequena cicatriz?"  
  
Sirius olhou para ele, sem nada lhe conceder, dizendo-lhe que a cicatriz iria ser removida, não importava, mas que não havia mais nada a fazer, mesmo que ele tivesse forças para isso.  
  
Seu pai sacudiu a mão com um gesto de desprezo.  
  
"Vá se foder, então." Ele fechou os olhos. "Para que veio?"  
  
Sirius recostou-se na cadeira, olhou para aquele corpo descarnado, esperando que este parasse de ter qualquer efeito sobre ele, que aquela borra venenosa de amor e ódio parasse de correr em seu corpo. "Para ver você morrer", respondeu.  
  
Ele sorriu, os olhos ainda fechados. "Ah", fez ele. "Um abutre. Então, no fim das contas, você é filho de seu pai."  
  
Depois disso ele dormiu por um momento, e Sirius ficou observando-o, ouvindo o tilintar de cacos de vidro em seu peito. Compreendeu então que, qualquer que fosse a explicação que esperara durante toda sua vida, ela estava encerrada naquele corpo devastado, naquele cérebro apodrecido, e que não a teria nunca. Ela iria acompanhar seu pai em sua sombria jornada àquele lugar que ele vira quando revirava os olhos. Todo aquele sombrio conhecimento era só dele, e ele o estava levando consigo para ter algo de que rir durante a viagem.  
  
Às cinco e trinta, seu pai abriu os olhos e apontou para Sirius. "Há alguma coisa queimando", disse ele. "Há alguma coisa queimando."  
  
Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu como se ele quisesse gritar.  
  
E ele morreu.  
  
Sirius ficou olhando para ele, ainda esperando_.

...

Várias pessoas falavam ao longe. Diziam que ele estava entrando em colapso, que estava morrendo, que já estava morto. Elas estavam muito perto, o calor de seus corpos era palpável. Sirius queria lhes dizer que ninguém estava morrendo, mas as mensagens que seu cérebro mandava para os nervosos de seu corpo pareciam estar extraviando.  
  
Ele sabia que estava de olhos fechados, mas via uma luz alaranjada por detrás das pálpebras o tempo todo, mesmo quando dormia. Aos poucos as pessoas foram indo embora, como se tivessem desistido dele, e somente uma voz prevaleceu.  
  
E ela dizia devagar: "Ele está morrendo."  
  
Então uma nova voz surgiu, calma e grave como a voz de Deus: "Não. Ele já está fora de perigo."  
  
E a luminosidade magnífica do dia ardeu diretamente em seus olhos, o engolfando como uma onda em alto mar.  
  
Ele abriu os olhos e entrou numa lenta e decrescente crise de asfixia. Lupin o abraçou e deu batidinhas em suas costas, o apertando com força comiserada.  
  
Sirius tossiu algumas vezes e ficou sentado na cama, quieto, a testa franzida como se tentasse organizar algum pensamento muito confuso, a respiração estabilizando aos poucos. Então ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Olhou para Lupin.  
  
"Você é genial", disse.  
  
Lupin ergueu o microfone de um gravador imaginário. "Você pode repetir isso ao microfone, por favor?"

...

"Meu Deus, Belatriz", disse Lupin. "Na última vez que a vi você estava parecendo a Chrissie Hynde disfarçada de Mortícia Addams."  
  
Belatriz respondeu: "Você não sabe lisonjear as mulheres."  
  
Enquanto pensava em como dar a Sirius a notícia de que Dorcas fora morta a quase uma semana atrás, Belatriz havia se sentado de frente para ele na cadeira do escritório, esperando o primo sair do banho, com uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão, bocejando de vez em quando. Depois da provação pela qual passara, ela estava com leves olheiras debaixo dos olhos, os cabelos mal partidos caindo de um lado de seu rosto como uma placa macia de cetim, as vestes amarrotadas, mas ainda assim ela era a mulher mais bonita que Lupin já vira.  
  
"Você não quer que eu dê uma voltinha pra você examinar as minhas costas?"  
  
Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar. Sirius entrou no escritório com uma toalha na mão, descalço, com um jeans e uma camisa de algodão, os cabelos despenteados brilhando e pingando água. Quando Sirius acordou, Lupin vira nos olhos dele uma alegria estupefata ir substituindo o espanto da confusão. Mas o modo que Sirius o estava olhando agora não era nem um pouco feliz, ou surpreso. Era apenas doloroso. Uma dor que saia de Sirius e de Lupin ao mesmo tempo e submergia a sala inteira, jogava um manto negro sobre o mundo.  
  
"Remo...", começou Sirius, esticando o braço para pegar uma cadeira.  
  
"Você acha que agüenta uma cerveja?"  
  
A mão de Sirius paralisou no ar e ele olhou para Lupin. Depois para Belatriz. Ela franziu a sobrancelha, um nervo na têmpora esquerda se contraindo involuntariamente.

...  
  
Ele os levou a um bar-restaurante bruxo que ficava aberto a noite inteira, no centro de Londres. As ruas próximas estavam desertas, parecendo não guardar nem lembrança de vida humana,como se uma bomba de nêutrons tivesse caído ali uma hora antes. As janelas escuras dos arranha-céus e dos poucos edifícios administrativos das vizinhanças pareciam os espionar.  
  
Não havia quase ninguém no restaurante, pelo visto, só gente que trabalhava à noite: um trio de motoristas de nôitibus no balcão, flertando com a garçonete; um guarda com um distintivo de uma certa Palmetto Optics no ombro, trajando uniformes trouxas, lendo um jornal e acompanhado apenas de uma xícara de café vermelho; duas enfermeiras do St. Mungos com uniformes amarrotadas, falando numa voz baixa que traia seu cansaço, não muito longe de onde estavam.  
  
Pediram dois refrigerantes e duas cervejas amanteigadas. Por um instante os três se concentraram no cardápio. Quando a garçonete voltou com as bebidas, cada um deles pediu um sanduíche, mas sem o menor entusiasmo.  
  
Lupin levou um punho à boca e lançou um olhar à janela quando um raio fendeu o céu e começou a chover. Não era uma chuvinha leve, nem daquelas que vão aumentando devagar. Num piscar de olhos a rua seca, banhada de luz alaranjada dos postos, sumira sob uma muralha de água. Em poucos segundos formaram-se poças borbulhantes nas calçadas, e as gotas de chuva martelavam o telhado de zinco do restaurante com toda a força. Tinha-se a impressão de que desabavam do céu vários carregamentos de moedas.  
  
"Eles sabem que você está comigo?", perguntou Sirius.  
  
Lupin fez que não.  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
Lupin tirou o punho da boca e contemplou no vidro da janela o reflexo da própria imagem: a chuva que corria em torrentes pelo vidro abrandava-lhe os traços, dissolvia-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Então ele coçou a barba, bebericou sua cerveja enquanto Belatriz o examinava, e os fitou por sobre a mesa, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para a direita, os olhos num movimento inquieto de vai-e-vem. Desviou os olhos e respirou perto do vidro da janela, acompanhando com o olhar ao ar embaçar a superfície gelada como uma chama fria.  
  
"Você já matou um homem, Sirius?"  
  
"Não", respondeu Sirius depressa.  
  
"Eu matei."  
  
"Por quê?", perguntou Sirius.  
  
"Ele era um homem mau", disse ele. "Muito, muito mau."  
  
"Existem muitos homens maus por aí", disse Belatriz. "E mulheres também."  
  
"É verdade", disse Lupin, fixando nela os olhos num gesto lupino. "Sem dúvida. Mas esse homem merecia uma morte muito mais lenta que a que lhe dei. Podem acreditar.", Ele tomou uma boa golada de cerveja. "Ele tinha de pagar pelo que fez. Tinha de pagar."  
  
"O que ele fez?", perguntou Sirius.  
  
Quando Lupin levou a garrafa de cerveja à boca, eles viram que seus lábios estavam trêmulos. Ao recolocar a garrafa na mesa, suas mãos tremiam tanto quanto os lábios.  
  
"O que ele fez, Lupin?", repetiu Sirius.  
  
Lupin olhou para a janela novamente. A chuva continuava a martelar o telhado e a agitar as poças das calçadas. Suas olheiras escuras se tingiram de vermelho, suas pupilas viraram um ponto preto dentro da íris amarela.  
  
"Ele matou Narcisa Black.", disse ele, e uma única lágrima lhe caiu da pálpebra, rolando pelo rosto.  
  
Por um instante, Sirius sentiu uma dor forte que lhe traspassou o peito e foi parar no estômago.  
  
"O quê?", perguntou Belatriz.  
  
"Há dois anos", ele enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. "Quando ela desapareceu."  
  
"Espere um pouco", disse Sirius. "Você não trabalhou com o caso dela."  
  
Belatriz balançou a cabeça e disse em voz fria: "Narcisa foi raptada, só isso. E nenhum de vocês conseguiu descobrir por que."  
  
Lupin fez que não com a cabeça. "Há outras formas de morrer. Ela estava sendo perseguida. Contrataram um assassino para matá-la, mas eu a achei primeiro que o assassino. E depois o matei."  
  
"O Ministério riscou você do caso", disse Sirius.  
  
"Eu não saí", disse Lupin.  
  
"Espere aí", Belatriz se inclinou para a frente. "Narcisa ficou desaparecida durante duas semanas. Se você a achou antes do assassino, então..."  
  
"Ela não estava com ele o tempo todo", disse Lupin devagar, "ela estava comigo."  
  
"Com você?"  
  
Lupin anuiu e respirou fundo, para conter as lágrimas.  
  
A garçonete trouxe a comida, mas mal a olharam.  
  
"_Com você?",_ repetiu Belatriz. "Os dois...?"  
  
Lupin fitou-a com um sorriso amargo nos lábios. "Sim. Comigo. Acho que Narcisa e eu nos apaixonamos." Ele riu, mas só com metade da boca; a outra metade parecia sepultada na garganta. "Cômico, não? Fui contratado para incriminá-la, a ela e ao marido, e terminei me apaixonando por ela."  
  
"Espere aí", disse Sirius. "Uma pessoa foi contratada para matá-la?"  
  
Ele fez que sim.  
  
"Por quem?"  
  
Ele olhou para Sirius como se ele fosse um retardado. "Quem você acha que foi?"  
  
"Não sei, Remo. É por isso que estou perguntando."  
  
Ele ficou o fitando até que Sirius entendeu. "Meu Deus. Por quê?"  
  
"Os Malfoy não precisam de 'porquês'. Que bom que conseguir ensinar-lhes alguma coisa.", disse Lupin.  
  
Nenhum deles disse nada nos minutos seguintes. Sirius se deixou ficar em seu lugar, comendo seu sanduíche, enquanto a chuva escorria pelas janelas e o vento sacudia ar árvores ao longo do bulevar.  
  
Tudo, absolutamente tudo mudara nas últimas duas horas, pensava ele enquanto mastigava o sanduíche sem sentir o gosto. Belatriz não era só um segredo seu mais, e o segredo de Aluado também não era só mais dele.

...  
  
Narcisa Black era uma mulher que se devia temer. Ela montara uma sociedade em que todos os sócios pareciam viver para o mesmo objetivo: parar de sofrer. A sociedade era divida em seis níveis, e em cada nível havia uma série de etapas. Os nomes dessas etapas variavam de acordo com o nível em que se estava, mas no fundo eram as mesmas coisas. Todas essas etapas levavam ao estágio chamado 'linha divisória'. Linha divisória era o Nível seis. A linha divisória era o pretenso objetivo de todo o processo. Assim, para atingir plenamente a linha divisória, a pessoa tinha de passar por uma série de pequenas etapas.  
  
"Digamos", disse Lupin para Sirius e Belatriz , "que você esteja no Nível Dois, por exemplo – desamparado – , você passa por uma série de processos terapêuticos ou 'etapas' até chegar à 'linha divisória', deixando de ser um desamparado. Essas etapas são: honestidade, nudez..."  
  
"Nudez?"  
  
"Emocional, não física, embora esta também seja aceita. Honestidade, nudez, exibição e revelação."  
  
"Revelação." Sirius repetiu.  
  
"Sim. A 'linha divisória do Nível Dois."  
  
"E que nome se dá ao Nível Três?", perguntou Sirius.  
  
Lupin molhou os lábios. "Epifania. Estão vendo? É a mesma coisa. No Nível Quatro, chama-se Desvendamento. No Cinco, Apocalipse. No Seis, chama-se Verdade."  
  
"Então, essa sociedade era para _curar _as pessoas?"  
  
"Não, Almofadinhas. Acontece que ao longo do processo – que tinha toda a cara de psicoterapia – você revelava tudo ao terapeuta. Você revelava aquelas coisinhas embaraçosas que escondeu na Etapa Um – você matou um gato quando era criança, enganou sua mulher, desviou fundos, e outras coisas do mesmo calibre. Tudo isso deve aflorar na Etapa Dois. Digamos que você é um cara que tem mulher e dois filhos, uma bela casa, mas acaba confessando que freqüenta bares gays duas vezes por mês, por exemplo, e serve-se do que se oferece nesse tipo de lugar. E então o terapeuta diz: ""timo. Excelente demonstração de desnudamento. Agora vamos tentar uma coisa mais fácil. Tenho que confiar em você, portanto você tem de confiar em mim. Qual é a senha do seu cartão de banco?' "  
  
"Você está me dizendo que tudo que Narcisa queria era informação financeira, de forma a poder espoliar os sócios?"  
  
"Não",disse Lupin. "A coisa não é tão simples. Ela organizava dossiês sobre os sócios que continham informações completas de caráter físico, emocional, psicológico e financeiro. Ela procurava se informar de tudo sobre uma pessoa."  
  
"E então..."  
  
Lupin sorriu. "E então essa pessoa estava nas mãos dela. Para sempre."  
  
"E que proveito ela tirava disso?"  
  
"Dá para imaginar, não? Vamos voltar ao nosso sócio hipotético com mulher e filhos, que esconde a própria homossexualidade. Ele passa da nudez à exibição, o que significa, basicamente, confessar verdades horríveis diante de um grupo de outros clientes e funcionários. Depois disso, eles normalmente vão fazer um retiro numa das propriedades dos Malfoy. Ele ficou reduzido à completa nudez, é uma casquinha vazia, e fica cinco dias fora, com muitas outras casquinhas, e eles falam, falam, falam – sempre 'com toda a honestidade', expondo-se cada vez mais num ambiente controlado e protegido. Em geral são pessoas muito frágeis, perdidas, e de repente se vêem integradas numa comunidade de outras pessoas frágeis, perdidas, que têm tantos esqueletos no armário quanto elas próprias. Nosso cliente hipotético se sente aliviado de um grande peso. Sente-se purificado. Ele não é uma pessoa má; é uma boa pessoa. Ele encontrou uma família ali. Ele alcançou a Revelação. Ele procurou aquela sociedade porque se sentia abatido. Agora já não se sente abatido. Caso encerrado. Ele pode voltar a sua vida, certo?"  
  
"Errado", Sirius disse.  
  
Ele fez que sim. "Isso mesmo. Agora ele precisa de sua família. Mas quando o nosso cara hipotético se dá conta de que agora faz parte de uma seita e de que, com dízimos, cotizações, seminários e taxas para retiros, corre o risco de se endividar até o pescoço, é tarde demais. Ele tenta abandonar a Sociedade, mas vê que é impossível. Eles têm seus extratos bancários, suas senhas, todos os seus segredos."  
  
"Agora você está no terreno da especulação", Belatriz falou pela primeira vez desde que Lupin começara a contar a história. "Você não tem provas cabais."  
  
Ele sorriu, o velho sorriso de sempre, voltando por um instante a ser o que era antes, um amigo, um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um auror espetacular, um homem com aspecto ligeiramente vampírico e olhos que escondiam a perversidade involuntária de um lobisomem. Ele relanceou os olhos pelo salão, brindou as enfermeiras com um sorriso tímido, depois olhou novamente para eles.  
  
"Cheguem mais, crianças." Ele limpou as migalhas de suas mãos e recostou-se na cadeira. "Há muito tempo atrás, numa galáxia muito, muito longe daqui..."  
  
No primeiro dia de retiro, todos os sócios foram convidados a uma sessão de "purificação", na qual deveriam libertar-se de todas as suas auras negativas (ou "envenenamento do sangue", como Narcisa chamava) falando sobre si mesmos e sobre o que os levara até ali.  
  
Nessa sessão, Lupin, sob a falsa identidade de Dave Fisher, logo percebeu que a primeira pessoa a se "purificar" era uma impostora. Lila Cahan era bonita, tinha pouco mais de trinta anos, corpo musculoso de uma aficionada dos exercícios aeróbicos. Ela dizia ter namorado um pequeno traficante de drogas de uma cidade mexicana chamada Catize, ao sul de Guadalajara. O namorado trapaceara a quadrilha de traficantes local, que se vingara seqüestrando Lila e o namorado à luz do dia, em plena rua. Elas foram levados por um grupo de cinco homens para o porão de uma _bodega_, onde o namorado foi morto com um tiro na nuca. Os cinco homens violentaram Lila por seis horas, experiências que ela descreveu ao grupo em seus detalhes mais crus. Pouparam-lhe a vida para que servisse de advertência a outras _gringas_, para que pensassem duas vezes antes de ir para Catize e envolver-se com maus elementos.  
  
Quando Lila terminou de contar sua história, os terapeutas abraçaram-na e a elogiaram pela coragem de contar uma experiência tão terrível.  
  
"O único problema", disse a eles Lupin à mesa do bar, "é que a história era um monte de mentiras."  
  
Mas o que mais enfurecia Lupin era ouvir histórias inventadas misturadas com histórias verdadeiras: uma mãe que perdeu seus filhos gêmeos em um incêndio do qual saiu ilesa; uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos com um tumor cerebral inoperável; uma mulher cujo marido a trocou por uma secretária de dezenove anos, encerrando vinte anos de casamento seis dias depois de a mulher sofrer uma mastectomia.  
  
"Eram pessoas abaladas", disse Lupin, "em busca de esperança, de uma tábua de salvação. E aqueles canalhas balançavam a cabeça, fingiam compaixão e procuravam extrair deles os segredos inconfessáveis e o máximo de informações sobre sua vida financeira, para poder chantageá-las mais tarde, escravizado-as."  
  
Mas no final da primeira noite ele notou que Lila estava olhando para ele, lançando-lhe olhares tímidos. Na noite seguinte ele foi no quarto dela; longe de corresponder ao perfil psicológico de uma mulher violentada por uma gangue um ano antes, Lila mostrou-se totalmente desinibida e inventiva na cama.  
  
"Você conhece a analogia da bola-de-golfe-passando-pela-magueira-de-água?", Lupin perguntou a Sirius.  
  
"Remo Lupin", disse Belatriz.  
  
"Oh", fez ele. "Desculpe."  
  
Durante cinco horas eles se entregaram aos embates do amor ardente. Nos intervalos, ela procurava investigar-lhe o passado, os meios de que dispunha, suas esperanças e planos para o futuro.  
  
"Lila", sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido no final de seu encontro amoroso daquela noite. "Não existem porões em Catize."  
  
No curso do interrogatório a que a submeteu por duas horas, ele a convenceu de que fora pistoleiro de aluguel da família Gambino de Nova York – Sirius precisou de quinze minutos até parar de rir – e que atualmente, disposto a atuar com mais discrição, procurava compreender o funcionamento da Sociedade, para depois se impor como sócio da patranha, qualquer que ela fosse.  
  
Lila, que Lupin adivinhou se sentir atraída por homens perigosos, já não estava satisfeita com sua posição na Sociedade. Ela confessou a Lupin como tudo funcionava, inclusive sobre sua amiga Narcisa Black.  
  
"Mas Lila", perguntou-lhe Lupin, "você sabe onde Narcisa está, não sabe?"  
  
Ela sabia, mas não ia contar. Bem, ela acabou contando.  
  
E então Lupin foi para a Irlanda, a cidade natal da mãe de Narcisa. Ela já sabia que estava sendo procurada para ser morta, e sabia que era a mando do marido, e tratara de se esconder bem depressa. Mas ela não iria se esconder por muito tempo, não de Lupin, ele tinha chegado até ali por ela, e só voltaria para sua vida depois que a achasse. Ele não tinha muito bem idéia do que faria quando encontrasse Narcisa ou o tal assassino. Só sabia que não queria matar ninguém a sangue-frio. Por tudo o que Lupin havia visto e aprendido naquela Sociedade fundada por aquela mulher que ele agora sentia estar tão perto, lidar com ela não seria fácil, ela era inteligente demais, sedutora demais.  
  
Lila lhe falara de um hotel no extremo sul, no litoral, o Ambassador. Lupin achou que a probabilidade era muito pequena, mas o tal assassino se mostrou muito mais estúpido do que ele imaginara: duas horas depois que Lupin começou a vigiar o hotel, viu um homem estacionando na mesma rua e lançando olhares furtivos à porta principal e à janela do quinto andar. Isso durou quatro horas.  
  
No dia seguinte, durante a manhã, o mesmo homem apareceu e fez a mesma coisa, se concentrando nos mesmos pontos. Lupin entrou no quarto do quinto andar, guiado pelo olhar do homem, mas não achou o menor sinal de Narcisa.  
  
Ele voltou para a rua, ajustou o binóculo, vasculhou a rua em toda a sua extensão até topar com um binóculo o observando, dois quarteirões mais adiante.  
  
"Foi assim que conheci Narcisa", ele disse. "Nós dois nos observando pelo binóculo."

...

Àquela altura ele já estava se perguntado se afinal ela existia mesmo. Sonhava com ela freqüentemente, olhava suas fotografias durante horas, chegava a achar que conhecia seu cheiro, o som de seu riso, a maciez de suas pernas contra as dele. E quanto mais ela tomava corpo em sua imaginação, mais se aproximava de uma figura mítica – a beldade maquiavélica, romântica e trágica que passara pela vida dele quando ele ainda era muito jovem, jovem demais para percebê-la, e agora estava de volta, rodeada pela névoa dourada do desejo.  
  
E então um dia depois ela apareceu diante dele.  
  
Ela não foi embora quando ele desceu da calçada e se dirigiu a ela. Ela não tentou fingir tratar-se de um simples mal-entendido. Calma, olhar firme, ela o viu aproximar-se, e quando ele chegou ao seu carro – ela estava num carro trouxa azul escuro – ela abriu a porta e saiu.  
  
"Você é da polícia?", perguntou ela.  
  
Ele negou coma cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.  
  
Ela estava de camiseta e jeans desbotados, tão amarrotados que davam a impressão de que dormira vestida com eles. Estava descalça, pois as sandálias estavam no carpete do carro, e Lupin de repente ficou preocupado, receoso de que ela ferisse os pés nas pedras ou nos vidros espalhados pela rua.  
  
"Por acaso é um... _auror?"_  
  
Ele fez que sim.  
  
"Um auror mudo?", disse ela esboçando um sorriso.  
  
E ele caiu na risada.  
  
"Meu marido",contou Narcisa Black dois dias depois, quando eles passaram a confira um no outro, "compra pessoas. Ele vive para isso. Ele possui negócios, imóveis, ações e tudo o que você possa imaginar, mas o que verdadeiramente o move é a vontade de ter poder sobre as pessoas."  
  
"Estou começando a perceber", disse Lupin.  
  
"Ele criou a Sociedade. Ele me comprou. Literalmente."  
  
"Que bela história", disse Lupin. "Que puta história."

...  
  
Narcisa tinha se refugiado numa velha cabana de pescadores que alugara por um preço exorbitante, onde pretendia ficar enquanto avaliava sua situação. Lupin ficou dormindo no sofá, e uma noite acordou com os gritos de Narcisa, que estava tendo um pesadelo; agitados demais para conseguir dormir, os dois saíram de casa às três da manhã para espairecer um pouco na paria.  
  
Ela estava só com o suéter que Lupin lhe dera, um troço surrado, azul, de sua época de estudante, onde se lia LSU em letras brancas que se tinham descascado ao longo dos anos. Ele descobriu que ela estava sem um tostão, sem querer usar cartões de crédito por medo de que Lúcio a localizasse e mandasse outra pessoa para matá-la. Lupin estava sentado ao seu lado na areia branca e fria. A espuma das ondas destacava-se na escuridão, e Lupin se pegou olhando as mãos dela crispadas sob as coxas, na altura em que seus pés desapareciam na areia branca, os reflexos luminosos de seus cabelos claros, quando a luz da lua banhava sua cabeleira acetinada.  
  
E pela primeira vez na vida Remo Lupin se apaixonou.  
  
Narcisa voltou a cabeça, e seus olhares se encontraram. "Você não vai me matar?"  
  
"Não. Não há mais a menor chance."  
  
"E você não quer o meu dinheiro?"  
  
"Você não tem dinheiro nenhum", disse Lupin, e os dois se puseram a rir.  
  
"Todas as pessoas de quem gosto são impossíveis para mim", disse ela.  
  
"Eu sei", disse Lupin. "Você tem tido um puta azar."  
  
Ela riu, mas foi um riso amargo e temeroso. "Ou me traem."  
  
Ele pousou a mão em sua coxa logo abaixo da bainha do suéter. Ele esperou que ela afastasse a mão dele. Ela não o fez, e ele esperou que ela colocasse a sua sobre a dele. Ele esperou que as vagas lhe dissessem alguma coisa, para que ele de repente soubesse o que devia dizer naquela hora.  
  
"Eu não vou trair você", disse ele temperando a garganta. "Porque se eu trair", e disse aquilo com a maior certeza de que fora capaz em toda a sua vida, "eu com certeza vou morrer."  
  
Ela lhe abriu um sorriso, os dentes de marfim cintilando na escuridão.  
  
Então ela tirou o suéter e se ofereceu a ele, o corpo belo trêmulo de frio. E talvez medo.

...  
"Lúcio Malfoy não quis matar Narcisa quando descobriu que ela não estava mais sozinha", disse Lupin, "Eles, os Comensais, têm filosofias muito mais eficazes para tortura. Morrer é muito fácil, é até um favor. Não, ele não queria Narcisa morta. Ele queria que ela morresse aos poucos de dor, assim como eu, então ele jogou sobre ela a maldição da insatisfação. Qualquer coisa que ela faça na vida, até o simples ato de comer uma uva, a deixa insatisfeita, ela sente náuseas. Podem imaginar? É como caminhar eternamente e não chegar nunca, porque sempre que você chega, surge outro desejo em sua mente. Roldofo Lestrange recitou pra você seu discurso sobre a dor?", perguntou Lupin quando a garçonete trouxe mais duas cervejas amanteigadas. "Aquele que diz que a dor é carnívora?"  
  
"Sim", disse Sirius.  
  
Lupin balançou a cabeça. "Lúcio Malfoy fez o mesmo sermão para mim quando me amaldiçoou. Ser invisível para Narcisa." Ele estendeu as mãos em cima da mesa, virando-as para um lado e para outro. "A dor não é carnívora", disse Lupin. "A dor são as minhas mãos".  
  
"Suas mãos", disse Belatriz.  
  
"Elas conservam as impressões táteis da carne dela", disse ele. "Ainda. E os odores?" Ele deu um tapinha no nariz. "Meu bom Deus. O cheiro da areia em sua pele e o ar salgado que penetrava pela janela da velha cabana de pescadores...A dor, eu juro por Deus, não mora no coração. Mora nos sentidos. E às vezes meu único desejo é cortar meus dedos, arrancar meu nariz para extirpar a lembrança do cheiro dela."  
  
Ele olhou para eles como se de repente tivesse dado conta de que eles estavam ali. Então passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sirius. "Almofadinhas, vou lhe dizer uma coisa: o amor mata. Eu não posso entregar vocês dois, entende por que? Mas o amor em si é a maldição. Eu vou morrer porque dói demais, e Narcisa também está definhando, e olhem só para vocês, vocês estão secando aos poucos." Ele vez uma longa pausa, em que Belatriz mudou a posição das pernas cruzadas e Sirius sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. "O amor", tornou Lupin, a voz totalmente embargada e trêmula, "é uma forma de obsessão, suga nossas próprias vidas como um buraco-negro suga a luz. E antes que tudo acabasse, Sirius, Dorcas perguntou por você."


	19. Luzes do Sul

**Blackamoor**

_Luzes do Sul_

Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land - (Nightwish)

"Cuidado, Tonks", disse Andrômeda.

Estavam cruzando a ponte da Mass. Avenue, vindo de Cambridge. Lá em baixo o rio Charles, à luz mortiça do entardecer , tinha a cor de caramelo, e a equipe de remo respirava ofegante, deslizando lépida, os remos cortando a água como se fossem facas afiadas.

Tonks estava de pé na mureta de quinze centímetros que separava a calçada do trânsito, os dedos de sua mão direita apoiando-se levemente na mão de Sirius enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio.

"_Smoots_?", disse ela novamente, os lábios degustando a palavra como se fosse chocolate. "Porque se chama _smoots_, Sirius?"

"É uma forma de medir o comprimento desta ponte", disse ele. "Eles pegaram Oliver Smoot e mediram toda a ponte com o corpo dele."

"Não gostavam dele?" Ela fitou a marca amarela seguinte, o rosto anuviado.

"Todo mundo gostava dele. Eles estavam só brincando."

"Era uma brincadeira?" Ela fitou o rosto dele e sorriu.

Sirius fez que sim. "É por isso que hoje se fala de _smoots_."

"_Smoots_", disse ela, e riu. "_Smoots, smoots_."

Passou um caminhão, fazendo tremer a ponte sob os pés deles.

"Está na hora de descer, querida", disse Andrômeda.

"Eu..."

"Agora."

Ela saltou ao lado de Sirius. "_Smoots_", ela lhe disse, com um sorriso que ia até as orelhas, como se agora aquilo fosse uma brincadeira secreta entre eles.

Em 1858, alguns estudantes de engenharia deitaram seu colega Oliver Smoot na ponte da Mass. Avenue e, usando seu corpo como medida, chegaram à conclusão de que ela media 364 smoots e uma orelha. Não se sabia porque essa medida havia se tornado um tesouro para a cidade de Cambridge, e toda vez que a ponte passava por uma reforma, pintavam-se as marcas novamente.

Saíram da ponte e caminharam na direção leste, margeando o rio. Anoitecia, o ar tinha a cor âmbar de uma fita adesiva e as árvores ostentavam um brilho chamejante; o tom cinza dourado do céu formava um contraste impressionante com a profusão de vermelhos-cereja, verdes-limão e amarelos-vivos das copas das árvores sob as quais eles passavam.

"Bom, me explique essa história novamente", disse Andrômeda. "Se entendi bem, você acha que Lúcio Malfoy está usando a Sociedade de minha irmã para esconder provas que acusem Tom Riddle e os Comensais? É isso mesmo?"

"Sim, porque nada foi encontrado até agora. Nenhuma prova. A Sociedade da sua irmã atende trouxas. Tudo dentro da Sociedade, exceto Narcisa, é puro e inteiramente trouxa. Sei disso por fontes seguras que já estiveram infiltradas lá. A Sociedade é um belo lugar para esconder provas de Magia Negra do Ministério e de qualquer outro bruxo. E ninguém nunca pensou nisso antes, acredita?"

"Não sei porque ainda não lhe deram um Nobel."

Sirius deu de ombros. "E o que me diz?"

"Entrar lá e procurar provas?"

"Você precisa ser rápida."

"Porque eu, Sirius? Porque não Lupin ou Tiago, ou Pedro?"

"Preciso de alguém leve e ágil."

"Lílian.", ela disse.

Sirius a olhou. "Ela acabou de ter um bebê, Andrômeda. Você conseguiria escalar muros após um parto?"

"Ah", fez Andrômeda.

"E você sabe dirigir", ele disse. "É um bom plano. Se não der certo desta vez ... Esse troço é uma puta..."

"Sirius", ela o interrompeu em tom de censura.

Ele baixou os olhos para Tonks, que caminhava ao lado dele.

"Ops", fez ele. "É um verdadeiro quebra-cabeça."

"Belo esforço, Sirius."

"Scottie", exclamou Tonks de repente. "Scottie."

Alia adiante, um casal de meia-idade estava sentado na grama ao lado da pista de jogging, com um terrier escocês preto deitado perto dos joelhos do homem, que o acariciava distraidamente.

"Posso pegar nele?", perguntou Tonks a Andrômeda.

"Primeiro peça ao homem."

Tonks saiu da trilha e avançou pelo gramado um tanto hesitante, como se se aproximasse de um território estranho, ainda inexplorado. O homem e a mulher sorriram para ela, olharam na direção de Sirius e Andrômeda e os saudaram.

"Seu cachorro é bonzinho?"

"Muito bonzinho", respondeu o homem.

Tonks levantou a mão uns vinte centímetros acima da cabeça do cão, que ainda não notara sua presença. "Ele não morde?"

"Ele nunca morde", disse a mulher. "Como é seu nome?"

"Tonks."

O cachorro levantou os olhos e Tonks retirou a mão depressa, mas ele apenas se apoiou sobre o traseiro e fungou.

"Tonks", disse a mulher, "Este é Indy."

Indy cheirou a perna de Tonks e ela olhou para a mãe por cima dos ombros, um tanto insegura.

"Ele quer que você lhe faça um carinho", Sirius falou.

Ela foi se abaixando devagar e tocou na cabeça do animal. Ele esfregou o focinho na mão dela e ela se abaixou um pouco mais. Quanto mais ela se aproximava do cachorro, mais Sirius tinha vontade de perguntar ao casal se ele não mordia mesmo. Era uma sensação estranha. Numa escala de perigo, o terrier escocês devia se situar num grau entre os peixinhos dourados e os girassóis, mas ele não estava gostando nem um pouco de ver o corpinho de Tonks cada vez mais perto de um troço com dentes.

Quando Indy pulou em Tonks, ele quase avançou na direção deles, mas Andrômeda pôs a mão na dele; Tonks deu um gritinho e ela e o cão rolaram na grama como velhos amigos.

Andrômeda soltou um suspiro. "O vestido dela estava limpinho."

Sentaram-se num banco e por um instante ficaram olhando Tonks e Indy correndo atrás um do outro, caindo, levantando e começando tudo de novo.

"Vocês tem uma filha linda", disse a mulher.

"Obrigada", respondeu Andrômeda.

Tonks passou correndo perto do banco deles, mãos levantadas, gritando, com Indy em seus calcanhares. Eles correram por mais uns vinte metros, depois caíram num montinho de grama e de terra.

"Há quanto tempo estão casados?", perguntou a mulher.

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, Andrômeda disse: "Há cinco anos."

"Vocês parecem recém casados", disse a mulher.

"Vocês também."

O homem riu e a mulher cutucou-o de leve com o cotovelo.

"Nós sempre nos sentimos como recém casados", disse ela. "Não é, querido?"

* * *

"_Fin de siècle_", disse Ginny Regan. 

"_Fin de siècle_", Sirius repetiu. "Sim."

"Isso o incomoda?", perguntou ela.

"Claro", ele respondeu. "A você não?"

Ginny Regan era a recepcionista do escritório da Sociedade de Narcisa Malfoy, e parecia um pouco desconcertada. Sirius não a censurava por isso. Achava que ela não sabia a diferença entre _fin de siècle_ e um picolé, e se ele não tivesse consultado um dicionário antes de ir para lá, também não saberia. Naquela circunstância ele estava tentando se virar da melhor forma, e começava a se confundir. Chico Marx, ele ficava pensando o tempo todo. Chico Marx. Como Chico Marx conduziria uma conversa como aquela?

"Bom", disse Ginny. "Não sei bem."

"Como assim?", disse Sirius, batendo a mão no tampo de sua mesa. "Como não sabe? Quando se fala de _fin de siècle_, trata-se de uma coisa muitíssimo séria. O fim do milênio, o caos total, o Armagedon nuclear, baratas do tamanho de Range Rovers."

Ginny lhe lançou um olhar nervoso, enquanto um homem de terno azul-claro vestia um sobretudo na sala atrás dela, aproximando-se do portãozinho que, junto com a escrivaninha de Ginny, separava o saguão do escritório principal.

"Sim", disse Ginny. "Claro que é muito sério. Mas eu estava..."

"As inscrições na parede. Nossa sociedade está desmoronando. Há sinais disso em toda parte: Oklahoma City, os atentados do ETA, David Hasselhoff. Está na nossa cara."

"Boa noite, Ginny", disse o homem de sobretudo, enquanto abria o portãozinho ao lado da escrivaninha de Ginny.

"Oh, boa noite, Fred", disse Ginny.

Fred olhou para Sirius.

Sirius sorriu. "Boa noite, Fred."

"Ahn, sim", fez Fred. "Tudo bem." E foi embora.

Sirius olhou para o relógio na parede, acima dos ombros de Ginny: 17h22. àquela hora todo o pessoal do escritório já tinha ido embora. Todos exceto Ginny, coitada.

Ele coçou a nuca várias vezes, o sinal combinado com Andrômeda de que o caminho estava livre, e lançou a Ginny seu olhar benigno, benevolente, lunático e sedutor. Afastou a cadeira em que estava sentado e ficou de pé.

"Está ficando cada vez mais difícil levantar da cama", disse. "Muito difícil."

"Você está com depressão!', disse Ginny, visivelmente aliviada, como se finalmente tivesse entendido o que até então lhe escapara.

"Arrasado, Ginny. Arrasado."

Quando ele disse o nome dela, ela estremeceu, depois sorriu, os olhos quentes. "Arrasado por causa dessa história de fin-de-cerque?"

"_Fin de siècle_", ele corrigiu. Ela parou de sorrir. "Sim, bastante. Quer dizer, eu não concordo com os métodos dele, sabe, mas Ted Kaczynski tinha razão."

"Ted", disse ela.

"Kaczynski", Sirius disse.

"Kaczynski", repetiu ela.

"O Unabomber", ele disse.

Sorriu para ela.

"Oh!", fez ela de repente, e Sirius sentou perto dela, na borda de sua mesa. "O Unabomber!" Seus olhos se desanuviaram, e ela de repente pareceu excitada e aliviada de um grande peso. "Entendo." 

"Entende?", ele disse, inclinando-se para frente.

Seu olhar novamente se encheu de perplexidade, e ela olhou para baixo, para o ponto em que a panturrilha esquerda dela encostou no tornozelo direito dele. "Não, não entendo."

"Oh", fez ele, se afastando novamente.

Atrás dela, no fundo da sala, na altura do ombro direito de Ginny, Sirius viu uma janela se abrir. O frio, pensou de repente. Ela vai sentir frio nas costas.

Debruçou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se nos braços de sua cadeira. "Essa resposta crítica ao melhor da cultura popular me enche de perplexidade, Ginny."

Ela estremeceu, depois sorriu. Parecia ser um tique seu. "Ah", fez ela.

"Isso mesmo", ele continuou. "E essa perplexidade leva à raiva, essa raiva leva à depressão, e essa depressão...", o tom de voz de Sirius aumentava, ele quase berrava, enquanto Andrômeda pulava a janela e os olhos de Ginny se arregalavam, ficavam do tamanho de frisbees, e a mão dela deslizava para os primeiros botões da blusa. "...leva à dor! A verdadeira dor, a dor provocada pelo declínio da arte e do espírito crítico, pelo fim do milênio e por toda essa atmosfera de _fin de siècle_."

A mão enluvada de Andrômeda fechou a janela atrás de si.

"Senhor...", disse Ginny.

"Doohan", disse Sirius. "Deforest Doohan."

"Senhor Doohan", disse ela. "Bem, senhor Doohan, não sei se dor é a palavra certa para seus problemas."

"E Björk", ele disse. "Você consegue explicar Björk?"

"Bem, eu não", disse ela. "Mas com certeza Manny consegue."

"Manny?", ele disse, enquanto a porta atrás de Sirius se abria.

"Sim, Manny", disse Ginny, esboçando um sorriso confiante. "Manny é um dos nossos terapeutas."

"Você tem um terapeuta chamado Manny?", ele perguntou.

"Olá, senhor Doohan", disse Manny, postando-se à frente de Sirius com a mão estendida.

Manny era imenso – foi o que Sirius constatou quando teve de flexionar o pescoço para encara-lo. Manny era descomunal. Manny, ele pensou, não era um ser humano Era um complexo industrial sobre patas.

"Olá, Manny", ele disse, enquanto sua mão desaparecia em uma das luvas de apanhador de beisebol que lhe serviam de mão.

"Olá, senhor Doohan. Qual é o seu problema?"

"Dor", disse Sirius.

"É uma verdadeira epidemia", disse Manny. E sorriu.

* * *

Manny e Sirius foram andando com cuidado pelas calçadas cobertas de gelo em volta do Stock Exchange, em direção ao centro terapêutico da Sociedade, na Old Broad St. Manny lhe explicou delicadamente que Sirius estava cometendo o engano bastante comum e compreensível de se dirigir aos escritórios principais, quando obviamente ele estava procurando uma ajuda terapêutica. 

"Obviamente" Sirius concordou.

"Então, o que o incomoda, senhor Doohan?", disse Manny, que tinha a voz extraordinariamente suave para um homem do seu tamanho. Era calma, séria, a voz de uma espécie de tio.

"Bem, não sei, Manny", Sirius respondeu enquanto esperavam para atravessar a rua no trânsito pesado da hora do _rush_, na esquina da Old com a London Wall. "Ultimamente tenho estado muito desolado com essa situação toda. O mundo, sabe? O Reino Unido."

Manny o segurou pelo cotovelo e o conduziu por uma brecha aberta no oceano do trânsito. Sua mão era firme, forte, e seu andar era o de um homem que nunca conheceu o medo ou a hesitação. Quando chegaram ao outro lado da Old, ele soltou o cotovelo de Sirius e tomaram a direção leste, enfrentando o vento gelado.

"Em que o senhor trabalha, senhor Doohan?"

"Publicidade", Sirius respondeu.

"Ah", fez ele. "Ah, sim. Um membro dos _mass media_."

"Se você quer chamar assim, Manny."

* * *

"Olá!" 

"Olá!"

"Olá!"

"Que bom ver você!"

Quatro pessoas estavam saindo no momento em que Manny e Sirius entravam. E, meu Deus, que gente mais feliz! Três mulheres e um homem, os rostos radiantes, os olhos brilhantes e claros, os corpos quase estourando de tanta saúde e vigor.

"Funcionários?", Sirius perguntou.

"Ahn?", fez Manny.

"Esses quatro são funcionários daqui?"

"E clientes", disse Manny.

"Quer dizer que uns são funcionários e outros são clientes?"

"Sim", disse Manny. Um puta dum imbecil, o nosso Manny.

"Eles não parecem assim tão abatidos..."

"Nosso objetivo é a cura, senhor Doohan. Sendo assim, eu diria que seu comentário é uma avaliação positiva de nosso desempenho, não acha?"

Atravessaram o vestíbulo e subiram pelo lado direito de uma escada com dois lances simétricos que parecia ocupar todo o térreo. Os degraus eram acarpetados, e um lustre do tamanho de um Cadillac pendia entre dois lances da escada.

Devia haver muita dor espalhada por aí para pagar por aquele lugar. Não era de estranhar que todo mundo estivesse tão contente. Pelo visto, a dor era uma indústria em expansão.

No alto da escada, Manny abriu duas grandes portas de carvalho e avançou num piso de madeira que parecia ter um quilômetro e meio. Com certeza aquela sala um dia fora um salão de baile. O pé-direito, que tinha a altura de uns dois andares, era pintado de azul-claro, ornado com pinturas douradas representando anjos e figuras mitológicas, flutuando lado a lado. Muitos outros lustres-Cadillac dividiam o espaço com os anjos. As paredes eram decoradas com pesados brocados cor de vinho e tapeçarias antigas. Canapés e sofás, uma ou duas escrivaninhas ocupavam a área do assoalho onde, com certeza, os pilantras da sociedade vitoriana outrora dançaram e tagarelaram.

"Belo edifício", Sirius disse.

"Sem duvida", disse Manny, enquanto várias pessoas abatidas olhavam para eles dos sofás onde se encontravam.

Uns deviam ser clientes, outros, terapeutas, mas não dava para distinguir, e Sirius tinha a impressão de que o velho Manny não podia fazer grande coisa para lhe ajudar a reconhecer uns e outros.

"Pessoal", disse Manny enquanto desfilavam por entre o labirinto de sofás. "Este é Deforest."

"Olá, Deforest!", responderam vinte vozes em coro.

"Oi", Sirius respondeu, depois olhou em volta procurando os casulos.

"Deforest está sofrendo um pouco do mal-estar do século XX", disse Manny, levando-o para o fundo da sala. "Uma coisa que todos conhecemos bem."

Várias vozes se elevaram: "Sim. Oh, sim", como se estivessem num culto pentecostal e os cantores de gospel estivessem prestes a entrar.

Manny o levou até uma escrivaninha num canto do fundo da sala e fez sinal para que Sirius se sentasse numa poltrona à sua frente. A poltrona era tão fofa que Sirius temeu se afogar em suas profundezas, mas de qualquer forma se sentou, e Manny cresceu uns trinta centímetros quando se instalou numa cadeira de espaldar reto atrás da escrivaninha.

"Então, Deforest", disse Manny, tirando da gaveta um bloco de anotações ainda em branco e colocando-o sobre a escrivaninha. "Em que podemos ajudá-lo?"

"Não estou bem certo de que consigam me ajudar."

Ele se recostou na cadeira, abriu bem os braços e sorriu. "Que tal tentar?"

Sirius deu de ombros. "Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia. Eu só estava passando perto do edifício, vi a placa...", deu de ombros novamente.

"E você sentiu um puxão."

"Um o quê?"

"Um puxão.". Ele se inclinou outra vez para a frente. "Você se sentiu meio esquisito, não foi?"

"Um pouco", Sirius disse, fitando seus sapatos.

"Talvez um pouco, talvez muito. Isso veremos. Mas esquisito. Ainda há pouco você estava andando lá fora carregando no peito um peso que o oprime há tanto tempo que quase virou uma segunda natureza. Aí você vê a placa. Libertação da Dor. E tem a impressão de que sofreu um puxão. Porque era por isso que você ansiava. Libertação. Da perplexidade. Da solidão. Da sensação de estar deslocado." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não foi isso que aconteceu?"

Sirius pigarreou e relanceou os olhos em seu olhar firme, como se estivesse confuso demais para encará-lo. "Talvez."

"'Talvez' não", disse ele. "Sim. Você está sofrendo, Deforest. E nós podemos ajudá-lo."

"Será que podem?", Sirius disse, procurando imprimir na voz um levíssimo temor. "Será que podem?", repetiu.

"Nós podemos. Se", acrescentou ele, levantando um dedo, "você confiar em nós."

"Isso não é fácil", respondeu Sirius.

"Concordo. Mas a confiança deve ser a base de nossas relações, do contrário de nada adiantará. Você tem que confiar em mim." Ele bateu no próprio peito. "E eu tenho que confiar em você. Assim nós podemos desenvolver um vínculo."

"Que tipo de vínculo?"

"Um vínculo entre seres humanos." Sua voz suave ficou ainda mais branda. "O único vínculo que importa. É daí que advém a dor, Deforest – da falta de um vínculo com outros seres humanos. No passado você depositou sua confiança em pessoas que não a mereciam, que o espezinhavam. Você foi traído. Mentiram para você. Então você resolveu nunca mais confiar. E essa decisão o protege até certo ponto. Tenho certeza. Mas ela o isola do resto da humanidade. Você está desligado de tudo. Você se sente desgarrado. E a única maneira de você encontrar de novo o seu caminho é um vínculo, é confiar novamente."

"E você quer que eu confie em você."

Ele fez que sim. "Às vezes é preciso arriscar."

"E por que eu deveria confiar em você, Manny?"

"Bem, eu vou conquistar a sua confiança. Pode acreditar. Mas é uma via de mão dupla, Deforest."

Sirius apertou os olhos.

"Eu preciso confiar em voc", disse Manny.

"E como posso provar que sou digno de sua confiança, Manny?"

Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen. "Você pode começar me contando por que anda armado."

Ele era bom.

Depois que Dorcas morrera, Sirius resolvera que ia acabar com Voldemort e seus Comensais, pouco importava o método que usaria para isso. E em alguns momentos seria bom ser mais rápido que as palavras. Então ele passou cinco meses treinando pontaria e aguçando os próprios reflexos. Naquele momento seu revólver estava no coldre, preso à cintura, nas costas, na altura dos rins. Ele vestia um terno bem largo, de corte europeu, sob um sobretudo preto – o que imaginava ser a roupa típica de um publicitário trouxa –, e nenhuma das peças tocava na arma. Manny era _muito_ bom.

"Medo", Sirius disse, tentando parecer embaraçado.

"Ah!, entendo." Ele se inclinou para a frente e escreveu "medo" no caderno que havia tirado da gaveta. Na margem superior ele escreveu "Deforest Doohan."

"Entende?"

A expressão de seu rosto parecia sempre neutra, reservada. "Medo de alguma coisa em especial?"

"Não", Sirius disse. "É só a sensação difusa de que o mundo é um lugar muito perigoso, onde às vezes me sinto perdido."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Claro. Esse é um sentimento comum hoje em dia. As pessoas muitas vezes sentem que mesmo as coisas mais insignificantes neste mundo vasto e moderno estão fora de seu controle. Elas se sentem isoladas, pequenas, com medo de se perder nas entranhas da tecnocracia, um mundo industrializado que se desenvolveu muito além de sua capacidade de controlar seus piores impulsos."

"É por a", Sirius falou.

"Como você disse, é uma sensação de _fin de siècle_, comum no final de cada século."

"Sim."

Sirius não usara a expressão _fin de siècle_ na presença de Manny.

Isso queria dizer que os escritórios estavam cheios de aparelhos de escuta.

Sirius tentou evitar que essa descoberta transparecesse em seu olhar, mas deve ter falhado, porque seu semblante de repente se anuviou e ergueu-se entre eles o calor de uma brusca revelação.

O plano era conseguir fazer Andrômeda entrar antes de ligarem o alarme. Ela certamente dispararia o alarme na saída, é claro, mas então teria tempo de dar o fora antes que algum guarda chegasse ao local. Isso na teoria, porque nenhum dos dois considerou a possibilidade de um sistema de escuta interno.

Manny o olhou, as sobrancelhas negras arqueadas, os lábios crispados por sobre a pirâmide que formara com as mãos. Agora ele não parecia mais um homem alto e delicado, nem um terapeuta da dor. Parecia um bom filho da puta de quem se devia manter distância.

"Quem é você, Doohan? De verdade."

"Sou um publicitário que se sente profundamente atemorizado pela cultura moderna."

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto, olhou para elas. "O engraçado são as suas mãos", disse. "E algumas articulações de seus dedos parecem ter sofrido fraturas mais de uma vez. E o seu rosto..."

"Meu rosto?", Sirius percebeu que a sala ia ficando cada vez mais silenciosa atrás dele.

Manny olhou para alguma coisa ou para alguém atrás de Sirius. "Sim, seu rosto. Seu olhar. E com uma boa iluminação, vejo cicatrizes em seu rosto, sob os pêlos da barba. Parecem cicatrizes de faca, senhor Doohan. Ou seriam de navalha?"

"Quem é você, Manny?", Sirius perguntou. "Você não me parece um terapeuta da dor."

"Ah, mas quem este em questão aqui não sou eu." Ele olhou novamente por sobre o ombro de Sirius, e então o telefone de sua mesa tocou. Ele sorriu e pegou o fone. "Sim?" Sua sobrancelha esquerda se ergueu enquanto ouvia, e seus olhos procuraram os de Sirius. "Isso faz sentido", disse ele ao telefone. "Com certeza ele não está trabalhando sozinho. Dê duro em quem estiver no escritório", disse, rindo para Sirius. "Bata pra valer. Cuide para que não os deixem sair."

Manny pôs o fone no gancho e enfiou a mão na gaveta, e Sirius meteu o pé na escrivaninha com tanta força que sua poltrona deslizou de sob ele e a escrivaninha caiu no peito de Manny.

O sujeito que estava atrás de Sirius comunicando-se com Manny com o olhar se aproximou pela direita, e Sirius sentiu sua presença antes de vê-lo. Girou para a direita e deu-lhe uma cotovelada no meio da cara, com tanta força que sua mão ficou dormente.

Manny livrou-se da mesa e se levantou enquanto Sirius dava uma volta e colocava o revólver em seu ouvido.

De sua parte, Manny se mostrou um sujeito muito equilibrado, considerando-se que tinha um evolver encostado na cabeça. Ele não pareceu assustado. Parecia já ter vivido aquilo antes. Parecia chateado.

"Você está pensando em me usar como refém, não é?" Ele deu um risinho. "Sou grande demais para ser rebocado por aí, meu velho. Já pensou nisso?"

"Pensei sim", Sirius disse.

E deu-lhe uma coronhada na têmpora.

Para muitos caras, aquilo bastava. É igual ao que se vê no cinema: eles caem feito um saco de lixo e ficam no chão ofegantes. Mas com Manny era outra história, e Sirius não esperava que fosse diferente.

Quando sua cabeça se inclinou sob o impacto do primeiro golpe, deu outra pancada na junção do pescoço com a clavícula e mais uma na têmpora. Esse último golpe foi providencial, porque ele já estava levantando os braços gigantescos, sem duvida para atirar Sirius do outro lado da sala como uma almofada. Em vez disso, ele revirou os olhos, desabou sobre a cadeira que já estava tombada e se esborrachou no chão fazendo só um pouquinho mais de barulho do que faria um piano jogado do telhado.

Sirius girou o corpo e apontou o revólver para o sujeito que se chocara contra seu cotovelo. Ele tinha o corpo musculoso de um atleta, e os cabelos pretos curtos das têmporas contrastavam com a pele nua no alto da cabeça. Ele se levantou do chão, cobrindo o rosto ensangüentado com as mãos em concha.

"Ei, voc", Sirius disse. "Seu babaca."

Ele o olhou.

"Ponha as mãos na cabeça e vá andando na minha frente."

Ele piscou.

Sirius estendeu o braço e encostou o revólver nele. "Agora."

Ele entrecruzou os dedos no alto da cabeça e começou a andar, enquanto Sirius mantinha aquela arma pesada entre suas omoplatas. A multidão de imbecis felizes ia se abrindo à medida que avançavam, e agora eles não estavam parecendo tão felizes ou radiantes como antes. Pareciam virulentos feito víboras cujo ninho tivesse sido destruído.

A meio caminho do antigo salão de baile, Sirius viu um sujeito de pé atrás de uma escrivaninha, falando ao telefone. Engatilhou o revólver e apontou para ele. Ele largou o fone.

"Desligue", Sirius ordenou.

Ele desligou, as mãos trêmulas.

"Afaste-se da escrivaninha."

Ele se afastou.

O sujeito de cara quebrada que ia na frente gritou para as pessoas que estavam no salão: Ninguém deve chamar a polícia", depois se voltou para Sirius: "Você está numa enrascada."

"Como é seu nome?" Sirius disse, apertando o revólver nas suas costas.

"Vá se foder", disse ele.

"Bonito nome. É sueco?", Sirius perguntou.

"Você é um homem morto."

"Humm", fez Sirius. Com a mão livre, deu um tapinha em seu nariz quebrado.

Uma mulher que estava paralisada à esquerda deles exclamou: "Meu Deus", e o sr. Vá-se-Foder cambaleou, ofegante, depois recuperou o equilíbrio.

Chegaram à porta dupla, e Sirius colocou sua mão livre no ombro do Sr. Vá-se-Foder e enfiou o revólver sob seu queixo, fazendo-o parar. Tirou sua carteira do bolso de traz, abriu-a e leu o nome em sua carta de motorista: John Byrne. Colocou a carteira no bolso do sobretudo.

"John Byrne", sussurrou ao seu ouvido. "Se tiver alguém do outro lado dessa porta, você vai ganhar mais um buraco na cara, entendeu?"

Sangue e suor escorriam-lhe do rosto e empapavam o colarinho de sua camisa branca. "Entendi", ele respondeu.

""timo. Agora vamos sair, John."

Voltou a cabeça e deu uma olhada naquela gente feliz. Ninguém se mexia. A Inglaterra era o país que mais exportava armas no mundo, mas ninguém ali parecia saber disso. Manny devia ser o único a ter uma arma na gaveta da escrivaninha.

"Quem passar por essa porta depois que eu sair", Sirius disse com a voz um pouco rouca. "vai morrer, certo?"

À guisa de resposta, muitos balançaram a cabeça nervosamente, e John Byrne abriu a porta.

Sirius o empurrou para a frente, segurando-o com firmeza, e pararam no alto da escada.

Estava vazia.

Girou o corpo de John Byrne de frente para a porta do salão de baile. "Feche a porta."

Ele fechou, Sirius girou o corpo dele novamente em direção à escada, e começaram a descer. Há poucos lugares com menos espaço para manobras do que uma escada daquele tipo. Sirius engolia em seco, enquanto seus olhos se deslocavam rapidamente para a esquerda, para a direita, para cima e para baixo, e recomeçavam tudo de novo. A meia altura da escada, notou que o corpo de John ficou tenso. Sirius puxou-o com força em sua direção, pressionou o cano do revólver em suas costas.

"Está pensando em me jogar escada abaixo, John?"

"Não", disse ele entre dentes cerrados. "Não."

""timo", Sirius disse. "Porque seria uma estupidez."

Sentiu que seus músculos relaxaram. Empurrou-o novamente para a frente, e desceram o resto da escada. A mistura de suor e sangue sujou a manga de seu sobretudo, deixando uma mancha úmida, cor de ferrugem.

"Você estragou o meu sobretudo, John."

Ele olhou para o braço de Sirius. "Essa mancha sai."

"É _sangue_. Sobre a mais fina lã, John."

"Mas uma boa lavadora a seco sabe..."

"Espero que sim", disse Sirius. "Porque se não sair...eu estou com a sua carteira. O que significa que sei onde você mora. Pense nisso, John."

Pararam na porta que dava para o saguão.

"Está pensando no que falei, John?"

"Sim."

"Vai ter alguém esperando por nós lá fora?"

"Não sei. Talvez a polícia."

"Eu não tenho problemas com a polícia", Sirius disse. "Eu gostaria muito de ser preso agora mesmo, John. Está entendendo?"

"Imagino."

"O que me preocupa, John, é um bando de gigantes desesperados como Manny esperando na Old Broad com mais revólveres do que eu tenho."

"O que você quer que eu diga?", disse ele. "Eu não sei o que nos espera lá fora. E de qualquer forma, eu é que vou receber a primeira bala."

Sirius bateu em seu queixo com o revólver. "E a segunda também, John. Lembre-se disso."

"Quem diabo é você, cara?"

"Um cara no maior cagaço, com quinze balas no carregador. E que diabo funciona aqui? É uma seita?"

"Sem chance", disse ele. "Pode atirar em mim, que eu não vou abrir o bico."

"Narcisa Malfoy", disse Sirius. "Você a conhece, John?"

"Puxe o gatilho, cara. Eu não vou falar."

Sirius inclinou-se para ele e examinou o seu perfil, o olho esquerdo mexendo-se nervosamente na órbita.

"Lúcio Malfoy."

"Não sei do que você está falando."

Sirius não tinha tempo para interrogá-lo ou para arrancar informações na base da porrada. Tudo o que ele tinha era sua carteira, mas aquilo bastava para lhe propiciar um segundo _round_ com John num futuro próximo.

"Vamos torcer para que este não seja o último minuto de nossas vidas, John", Sirius disse, empurrando-o para o saguão.

* * *

A porta de entrada da Libertação da Dor, Inc. era de bétula negra e não comportava nem mesmo um olho mágico em seu centro. À direita da porta, havia a parede de tijolos; à esquerda, dois pequenos retângulos de vidro verde, grossos e embaçados pela combinação de vento gelado de fora com o ar quente de dentro. 

Sirius obrigou John Byrne a se ajoelhar junto do vidro e limpou o vidro com a manga do sobretudo. Não adiantou muito; era como olhar de dentro de uma sauna através de dez cortinas de plástico. A Old Broad estendia-se diante de Sirius como uma pintura impressionista, ele enxergava formas indistintas do que supunha ser pessoas que deslizavam na névoa líquida; as luzes brancas e amarelas da rua de certa forma pioravam ainda mais as coisas, dando a impressão de que estavam olhando para uma fotografia que sofrera superexposição. Do outro lado da rua, as árvores que circundavam o Stock Exchange, que não se podiam distinguir uma das outras, formavam aglomerados sombrios. Sirius não sabia ao certo se estava vendo as coisas, mas lhe parecia que várias luzinhas menores piscavam por entre as árvores. Não dava para saber o que havia lá fora. Mas ele não podia continuar ali. Ele ouvia as vozes cada vez mais exaltadas no salão de baile, e a qualquer instante alguém se arriscaria a abrir a porta que dava para a escada.

Na Old Broad, no comecinho da noite, pouco antes da hora do rush, devia haver uma pequena multidão. Ainda que houvesse clones de Manny lá fora, armados até os dentes, era pouco provável que atirassem nele diante de testemunhas. Mas também quanto a isso Sirius não podia ter certeza. Talvez eles fossem mulçumanos xiitas, e o matar a tiros fosse o caminho mais curto para Alá.

"Dane-se", Sirius disse, obrigando John a se levantar. "Vamos."

"Merda", disse ele.

Sirius respirou fundo pela boca algumas vezes. "Abra a porta, John."

A mão de John se imobilizou na maçaneta. Então ele a abaixou e a limpou na perna da calça.

"Tira a outra mão da cabeça, John. Mas não tente fazer nenhuma besteira."

Ele obedeceu e olhou para a maçaneta novamente.

Lá em cima, uma coisa pesada caiu no chão.

"Estou esperando que você abra, John."

"Sim."

"Esta noite, por exemplo", Sirius disse.

"Sim." Ele limpou a mão na perna da calça novamente.

Sirius soltou um suspiro, avançou, abriu a porta ele mesmo e pressionou o cano da arma nas costas de John no momento em que chegavam à escada externa.

E deu de cara com um policial.

Ela ia passando pelo edifício em marcha acelerada, quando viu um movimento pelo canto do olho. Parou, girou o corpo e olhou para eles.

Ele levou a mão à cintura, parando na altura de sua arma, e olhou para o rosto ensangüentado de John Byrne.

Mais adiante, na esquina da London, vários carros de polícia estavam parados na frente da sede da Sociedade, as luzes brancas e azuis projetando-se por entre as arvores do Stock Exchange e incidindo sobre os edifícios de tijolos vermelhos, ao lado do bar Cheers.

O policial olhou rapidamente para a esquina, depois de novo para eles. Era um rapaz musculoso, de cabelo avermelhado, nariz chato e arrebitado, com aquele olhar estudado de intimação bem típico de um policial ou de um vagabundo daquelas redondezas. O tipo do garoto que algumas pessoas pensariam ser meio devagar, só porque tem um andar descansado, sem imaginar o quanto estão enganadas até o momento em que ele mostra do que é capaz. Usando um método bastante doloroso.

"Humm... os senhores estão com algum problema?"

Aproveitando o fato de John estar na frente, impedindo que o policial o visse, Sirius enfiou o revólver no cinto e o cobriu com a aba do casaco. "Não, nenhum problema. Só estou tentando levar meu amigo ao hospital."

"Ora, ora", disse o rapaz, dando mais um passo em direção à escada. "O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?"

"Caí na escada", disse John.

Curiosa iniciativa, John. Tudo que você precisava fazer para sair dessa era dizer a verdade. Mas você não disse.

"E o senhor bateu com a cara no chão?"

John deu um risinho, enquanto Sirius abotoava o sobretudo sobre o paletó. "Infelizmente", disse ele.

"O senhor pode sair de trás do seu amigo?"

"Eu?", Sirius perguntou.

O rapaz fez que sim.

Sirius avançou um pouco e ficou à direita de John.

"E os senhores poderiam vir até a calçada?"

"Sim, claro", disseram em coro.

Quando se aproximaram o bastante do policial, Sirius pode ler seu nome inscrito no uniforme: agente Largeant. Um dia ele chegaria a sargento. Sargento Largeant. Sirius tinha a impressão de que ninguém iria cria problemas para ele por causa disso. Apostava como ninguém se animaria para torrar a paciência dele por nada.

Largeant tirou uma lanterna da cintura, iluminou a porta da Libertação da Dor e leu a placa dourada.

"Os senhores trabalham aqui?"

"Eu trabalho", disse John.

"E o senhor?", voltou-se para Sirius, e a luz da lanterna brilhou nos olhos dele tempo suficiente para doerem.

"Sou amigo de John", ele disse.

"O seu nome é John?" A luz da lanterna atingiu os olhos de John.

"Sim, senhor policial."

"John..?"

"Byrne."

Largeant balançou a cabeça.

"Senhor policial, não estou me sentindo muito bem . Estávamos a caminho do Hospital Geral para ver a situação do meu rosto." Largeant balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e olhou para os próprios sapatos. Sirius aproveitou a ocasião para tirar a carteira de John Byrne do bolso de seu sobretudo.

"Posso ver os documentos dos senhores?", disse Largeant.

"Documentos?", perguntou John.

"Senhor policial", Sirius disse, colocando a mão nas costas de John como para ampará-lo. "Meu amigo pode ter sofrido uma concussão".

"Gostaria de ver algum documento", disse Largeant, sorrindo para atenuar a secura do tom de voz. "E peço que se afaste um pouco de seu amigo. Agora, senhor."

Sirius enfiou a carteira na cintura de John. Tirou a mão e começou a vasculhar os bolsos. Ao seu lado, John deu um risinho, entregou a carteira a Largeant e deu um risinho de troça que Sirius sabia dirigido contra ele.

"Aqui está, senhor policial."

Largeant abriu a carteira, e uma pequena multidão começou a se formar junto deles. Aquelas pessoas estavam ali por perto o tempo todo, mas agora as coisas estavam ficando mais interessantes e elas os cercaram pelos dois lados. Alguns eram adolescentes fiéis de uma igreja a uma quadra dali, todos com espinhas no rosto, olhos arregalados e bestificados com aquele sinal do ocaso do século XX acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. Dois ho9mens sendo investigados em plena Old Broad St., mais um sinal inequívoco do Apocalipse.

Outros eram empregados de escritórios, gente que tinha levado o cachorro para passear ou que estavam tomando café no Starbucks, a uns cinqüenta metros dali. Alguns tinham se disposto a abandonar seu lugar na eterna fila na entrada do Cheers, quem sabe contando poder fazer uma segunda hipoteca para tomar uma cerveja quando sentisse vontade, mas esses eram casos especiais.

E havia também alguns que Sirius não gostou nem um pouco de ver. Homens bem-vestidos, paletó abotoado na altura da cintura, olhos que pareciam pontas de agulhas espetadas nele. Saídos dos mesmos casulos que Manny. Eles se mantinham na periferia da multidão, espalhados de forma a poder o interceptar quer ele tomasse a direção da Arlington, quer se dirigisse para Charles, quer atravessasse a rua rumo ao Stock Exchange. Homens de aspecto sombrio.

Largeant devolveu a carteira de John, e este deu outro risinho enquanto a recolocava no bolso da frente da calça.

"Agora o senhor."

Sirius passou-lhe a carteira, ele a abriu e a iluminou com a lanterna. O mais discretamente possível, John tentou esticar o pescoço para dar uma olhada, mas Largeant logo a fechou.

O olhar de Sirius buscou o de John, e foi a vez dele de sorrir. Sem chance, seu paspalho.

"Aqui está, senhor Black", disse Largeant, e Sirius sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele o devolveu a carteira, enquanto John Byrne abriu um sorriso do tamanho do Rhode Island, depois ficou articulando em silêncio "Black", balançando a cabeça satisfeito.

Sirius teve vontade de chorar.

Em seguida, quando voltou a olhar para a Old Broad, avistou a única coisa que não o deprimira nos últimos cinco minutos – Andrômeda passando devagar ao lado do Stock Exchange, ao volante do Crow Victoria verde de Tedd Tonks. Dentro do carro estava tudo escuro, mas dava para ver a brasa do cigarro toda vez que ela o levava aos lábios.

"Senhor Black?", disse uma voz delicadamente.

Era Largeant, que o olhava como um cachorrinho, e de repente Sirius ficou apavorado, porque as coisas tinham mudado muito bruscamente.

"Eu só queria apertar sua mão, senhor."

"Não, não", Sirius disse, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Vamos", disse John radiante. "Aperte a mão deste homem!"

"Por favor, senhor. Seria uma honra apertar a mão do homem que solucionou o problema das bombas nos geradores do Covert Garden."

John Byrne olhou para Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sirius apertou a mão de Largeant, ainda que não estivesse situado naquela conversa e sua vontade fosse estrangular aquele imbecil. "O prazer é meu", murmurou.

Largeant, alvoroçado, sorria e balançava a cabeça o tempo todo. "Sabem quem é ele?", disse à multidão.

"Não, quem é?"

Sirius virou a cabeça e viu Manny num degrau da escada, abrindo um sorriso ainda mais largo que o de John.

"Ele é Sirius Black, o advogado que ajudou a decifrar o sistema de bombas do atentado ao Covert Garden. O herói que em novembro passado salvou uma mulher e seu bebê em Dorchester. Vocês se lembram?"

Algumas pessoas bateram palmas.

Mas ninguém com mais entusiasmos que Manny e John.

Sirius teve de fazer esforço para não enfiar a cabeça nas mãos e chorar.

"Aqui está o meu cartão", disse Largeant, enfiando-o na mão de Sirius. "Qualquer hora, quando o senhor quiser relaxar um pouco ou, quem sabe, precisar de ajuda em algum processo, basta pegar o telefone, senhor Black."

Quando ele precisar de ajuda em algum processo. Muito bem. Obrigado.

A multidão se dispersava, agora que tinham certeza de ninguém ia levar um tiro. Todos menos os homens de ternos abotoados e rostos duros – eles se afastavam para deixar os outros curiosos irem embora, mantendo os olhos fixos em Sirius.

Manny desceu a escada e foi para a calçada, aproximou-se de Sirius e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

"Olá."

Largeant falou: "Bem, o senhor tem que levar o seu amigo ao hospital, e eu tenho que ir ali adiante". Ele fez um gesto em direção à esquina da Arlington Street e deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius. "Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Black."

"Ora", Sirius disse, enquanto Manny se aproximava ainda mais dele.

"Boa noite." Largeant deu meia-volta e começou a atravessar a Old Brod. Manny agarrou o ombro de Sirius. "Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Black."

"Agente Largeant", Sirius gritou, e Manny tirou a mão de seu ombro.

Largeant se voltou e olhou para ele.

"Espere um pouco". Sirius foi avançando pela calçada, e dois galalaus lhe bloquearam a passagem por um instante. Depois, um deles olhou por sobre o ombro, fez uma careta, e então os dois se afastaram, a contragosto. Sirius passou entre eles, avançando pela Old Broad.

"Sim, senhor Black?", disse Largeant, parecendo desconcertado.

"Pensei em ir com você para ver se algum de meus colegas está lá." Sirius fez um gesto em direção à Arlington.

"E o seu amigo, senhor Black?"

Sirius olhou para Manny a para John, que estavam de orelha em pé esperando a resposta.

"Manny", disse, "você pode levá-lo ao hospital, não é?"

Manny disse: "Eu..."

"No seu carro é mais rápido do que a pé. Você tem razão."

"Oh", fez Largeant. "Ele está de carro."

"Um belo carro, aliás. Não é verdade, Manny?"

"Uma beleza", disse Manny com um sorriso crispado.

"Bem", disse Sirius, Manny, é melhor se apressar. Boa sorte, John", acrescentou com um aceno.

Largeant disse: "Sabe, senhor Black, eu estava pensando em lhe perguntar sobre o sistema de bombas. Como o senhor..."

A Crown Victoria aproximou-se deles.

"É minha carona!", Sirius exclamou.

Largeant se voltou e olhou para o carro.

"Ei, agente Largeant", disse Sirius. "Ligue pra mim qualquer dia desses. Foi ótimo conhecê-lo. Boa sorte", Abriu a porta do passageiro. "Continue assim. Boa sorte para você. Até logo."

Sirius entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

"Vamos embora", disse.

"Calma, calma", disse Andrômeda.

Deixaram para trás Largeant, Manny, John e os Casulos, dobraram à esquerda na Arlington e passaram por três carros de polícia estacionados na frente do Stock Exchange, cujas vidraças, iluminadas pela luz feérica das viaturas, pareciam estar em chamas.

* * *

Quando se certificaram de que ninguém estava os seguindo, Andrômeda estacionou o carro atrás de um bar no Southie. 

"E então", disse, girando no banco do carro. "Como foi?"

"Bem..."

"Pergunte como eu fui", disse ela. "Vamos, pergunte."

"Certo", disse Sirius. "Como você foi, _queridinha_?"

"Sirius...eles chegaram em cinco minutos."

"Quem?A polícia?"

"A polícia...", disse ela com um muxoxo. "Não. Aqueles grandalhões com disfunção hormonal. Aqueles que estavam em volta de você, do policial e do sujeito com a cara quebrada."

"Ah", fez Sirius. "Eles."

"Eu já me vi morta. Eu estava pegando uns disquetes na sala de trás, e aí, bang: todas as portas se abriram, os alarmes dispararam em meus ouvidos e...bem, lhe garanto que não foi muito legal, parceiro."

"Disquetes?", ele perguntou.

Ela lhe mostrou um punhado de discos pretos e prateados, presos por um elástico vermelho.

"É uma forma compacta de se guardar dados de programas de computador", ela disse. "E aí, além de arrebentar a cara de um sujeito e quase ir em cana, conseguiu fazer alguma coisa?"

* * *

Andrômeda conseguira entrar na sala de trás pouco antes de Manny o levar para o Centro Terapêutico. Ela esperou lá dentro enquanto Ginny apagava as luzes, desligava a cafeteira, punha as cadeiras nos lugares, o tempo todo cantando "Foxy Lady". 

"De Handrix?", perguntou Sirius.

"A plenos pulmões", disse Andrômeda. "Até a melodia da guitarra."

Sirius estremeceu só de imaginar acena.

"Você devia receber um adicional de insalubridade."

"Pois é."

Depois que Ginny foi embora, Andrômeda quis sair de seu esconderijo, mas notou os finos raios de luz no escritório principal. Eles se entrecruzavam como fios elétricos, saindo de vários pontos da parede, alguns a vinte centímetros do chão, outros a dois metros.

"Um puta dum sistema de segurança" Sirius disse, examinando os disquetes contra a luz que vinha do poste de iluminação mais próximo.

"Dos mais modernos. De repente me vi encurralada no gabinete dos fundos."

Ela começou por abrir com magia as fechaduras dos arquivos, mas encontrou apenas formulários fiscais, fichas de descrição de funções e formulários de notificação de trabalho, mas não conseguiu ir além da senha. Andrômeda estava vasculhando a escrivaninha quando ouviu um tumulto na porta de entrada. Pressentindo que a brincadeira tinha terminado, arrombou a gaveta que ficava na parte inferior da escrivaninha, do lado direito. Ela tirou uma lasca de madeira, arrancou a gaveta da escrivaninha e achou os disquetes esperando por ela.

"Tudo na maior delicadeza", Sirius disse.

"Sirius", disse ela. "Eles vinham entrando pelo hall feito carros de assalto. Peguei o que pude e saí pela janela."

Havia um sujeito esperando por ela lá fora, mas depois de receber um feitiço no meio da testa ele resolveu dar uma cochilada.

Ela saiu para a Old Broad por um pequeno pátio fronteiro a um edifício qualquer de arenito pardo, depois se viu no meio de um grupo de alunos da Emerson College a caminho de um curso noturno. Então foi andando com eles até a Berkeley Street, e em seguida pegou o carro do marido, que estava estacionado irregularmente na Marlborough Street.

"Pois ", disse ela. "Levamos uma multa."

"Ora se não", Sirius disse. "Ora se não."

* * *

De volta ao apartamento de Andrômeda, Sirius escondeu a arma no espaço atrás do rodapé da parede da cozinha, o mesmo lugar onde Andrômeda guardava algumas notas emboladas de dinheiro trouxa. Eles limparam a mesa da sala e nela espalharam os disquetes que tinham conseguido. Tedd sentou-se com eles e os três ficaram olhando para os quadrados de plástico sobre a mesa, como se esperassem que estes começassem de repente a lhes dizer as respostas que procuravam. 

"Porque você esperou tanto tempo para conseguir essas provas?", Tedd perguntou a Sirius.

"Porque antes ninguém sabia da Sociedade. E isso ainda não é uma prova", disse Sirius, olhando os disquetes.

"Não sei", disse Tedd, balançando a cabeça. "Não sei mesmo."

Sirius e Andrômeda se olharam.

"Olha", disse Tedd, afagando o ombro da esposa, "eu posso usar os computadores do Departamento de Trânsito, mas essas coisas deixam rastros...deixam...Entende?"

"Deixam o quê?", disse Sirius.

"Rastros. Disquetes carregam dados, mas também podem carregar vírus. Sabe o que é? É uma espécie de praga que danifica o computador, em baixa ou alta escala, depende. Mas o que estou dizendo é que esses caras de quem você roubou os disquetes não iam deixar os segredos deles assim, tão vulneráveis. Eles iam colocar armadilhas em todos os lugares, e não posso levar um problema para o meu trabalho. Você entende o que estou querendo dizer."

Sirius fez que sim.

Tedd olhou o relógio.

"Tedd", disse Andrômeda, "e o computador de Richie?"

"Richie?", disse Sirius.

"É um advogado amigo de Tedd. Ele viajou com a esposa e deixou a casa sob a nossa vigília."

Tedd sorriu nervosamente e passou as mãos no rosto. "O nome disso é apropriação indébita, Andy"

Sirius levantou a mão direita. "Eu não falei em apropriação", ele olhou para Andrômeda, "Você falou de apropriação?"

Ela fez que não.

"Ninguém falou em apropriação", disse Sirius.

* * *

Depois de atravessar uma terra de ninguém de asfalto e grama, a estrada descrevia uma curva, já próximo ao litoral, tão escura sob a muralha de chuva que não se podia dizer onde terminava a terra e onde começava o mar. Pequenas cabanas brancas, algumas com cartazes no alto dos telhados que Sirius não conseguia ler por causa da escuridão, iam surgindo dos dois lados da estrada e pareciam flutuar livremente sobre uma espécie de nada pluvioso. As barbatanas dorsais amarelas pareciam a ele estar à mesmíssima distância, nem mais próximas nem mais distantes; pairando acima de uma planície envolta pela treva e batida pelo vento, elas avultavam contra o céu roxo-esquimose. 

Acabavam de entrar na rampa de uns cinco quilômetros que levava ao centro da ponte, quando um carro irrompeu a muralha de água do outro lado da auto-estrada; seus faróis molhados pareciam vacilar na escuridão, quando cruzaram com eles indo em direção ao sul. Sirius olhou pelo retrovisor, viu apenas um par de faróis, mais de um quilômetro atrás deles. Duas da manhã, a chuva formando uma verdadeira muralha, e a escuridão os envolvendo por todos os lados enquanto avançavam em direção às colossais barbatanas amarelas. Em suma, uma noite tão tenebrosa que mesmo o pecador mais ímpio não merecia ficar exposto a sua fúria.

Sirius bocejou e seu corpo gemeu internamente só de pensar em ficar preso por mais vinte e quatro horas no pequeno Crown Victoria. Andrômeda estava agitada quando deixaram a cidade, mas já no terceiro pedágio ela dava sinais de cansaço, coçando os olhos e deixando de reagir às tentativas que Sirius fazia de distraí-la.

Ele a olhou e viu nela os contornos dos Black esfumaçados contra a janela molhada ao seu lado. Desde seus avós até seus tios e suas irmãs – desde quadros a fotografias – todos tinham o mesmo nariz aristocrático e o repercutido contraste entre lábios superiores finos e lábios inferiores cheios. Mas havia uma coisa em Andrômeda que fugia às regras consangüíneas: os cabelos. Era uma mistura de desalinhado pós-praia com o amassado que os cabelos cacheados costumam ter quando se acorda. Não que isso fosse ruim. Àquela altura do campeonato, depois de cinco meses de isolamento social acirrado, Sirius estava achando que qualquer coisa podia ser sexy. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Ele ficou fuçando no rádio, mas só achou coisas do tipo "é isso aí, bro", das clássicas emissoras de rock, algumas de _dance music_ e várias do grotesco "soft rock". _Soft rock_ – não muito pesado, não muito leve, perfeito para pessoas sem a menor capacidade de discernimento.

Quando desligou o rádio, o aclive ficara mais acentuado, e no entanto a barbatana mais próxima parecia ter se distanciado por algum tempo. Os faróis traseiros do carro de Tedd, como olhos vermelhos, olhavam para ele através da chuva, e a direita deles o oceano ia ficando cada vez maior. Em todo o percurso, um _guardrail_l de concreto os acompanhava.

"Essa ponte é enorme", disse ele.

"E traz má sorte", disse Andrômeda. "Essa não é a ponte original. A Skyway original – ou pelo menos o que restou dela – está à nossa esquerda."

Ela acendeu um cigarro com o isqueiro do painel enquanto Sirius olhava para a esquerda, sem conseguir enxergar nada através da cortina de água.

"No começo da década de 80", disse ela, "uma chata colidiu com a ponte original. O vão principal caiu no mar, e com ele vários carros."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Em Roma, faça como os romanos". Ela abriu um pouquinho a janela só para permitir que a fumaça saísse. "Li um guia dessa região ontem. No dia em que eles abriram essa ponte nova, um sujeito que vinha de carro para a inauguração teve um ataque cardíaco quando entrou na rampa de acesso do lado de St. Pete. O carro mergulhou na água, e ele morreu."

Sirius olhou pela janela e viu o oceano afastando-se, da mesma forma que a gente vê o chão se afastando de dentro de um elevador envidraçado.

"Mentira sua", ele disse um tanto nervoso.

Ela levantou a mão direita. "Palavra de escoteiro."

"Segure o volante com as duas mãos."

Quando se aproximaram do vão central, os imensos leques de cabos amarelos incendiaram a lateral direita do Crown Victoria, banhando em sua luz artificial os vidros tomados pela água.

Súbito, o ruído de pneus avançando pela água à esquerda deles chegou pelo vidro entreaberto do lado do motorista. Sirius olhou para a esquerda, e Andrômeda disse: "Que diabo é isso?"

Ela deu um puxão no volante, quando um Lexus dourado os ultrapassou a mais de cento e vinte quilômetros por hora. Os pneus do Crown Victoria do lado do passageiro bateram na guia entre a pista e o parapeito, e toda a carroceria vibrou, sacudiu, e o braço de Andrômeda se enrijeceu para segurar o tranco do volante.

No momento em que Andrômeda conseguiu controlar o carro, o Lexus estava na frente deles, e Sirius viu que os faróis traseiros estavam apagados. Ele se interpusera entre Tedd e eles, colocando-se nas duas pistas. De repente, um raio de luz vindo das barbatanas iluminou a cabeça alongada do motorista.

"É Manny", Sirius disse.

"Merda." Andrômeda tocou a minúscula buzina do Crown Victoria enquanto Sirius abria o porta-luvas e pegava seu revólver, sua varinha, e depois a da Andrômeda. Colocou a dela no console central, junto ao freio de mão, e colocou uma bala na câmara do revólver.

Lá adiante, a cabeça de Tedd se endireitou quando ele olhou pelo retrovisor. Andrômeda continuou com a mão na buzina, mas o fraco ruído que ela produzia foi abafado pelo barulho do Lexus batendo na traseira do 3000 GT.

Os pneus direitos do pequeno carro esporte subiram na calçada e houve uma chuva de fagulhas quando o lado direito do carro resvalou no parapeito. Tedd guinou para a esquerda para voltar à pista. Seu retrovisor externo fora arrancado, e Sirius abaixou a cabeça instintivamente quando o viu voando na chuva em direção ao pára-brisa deles. O impacto formou uma teia de aranha no vidro, bem diante do rosto deles.

Andrômeda bateu na traseira do Lexus, enquanto a dianteira do carro de Tedd guinava para a esquerda e o pneu traseiro direito subia novamente na calçada. Manny manteve o controle do Lexus, jogando-o contra o carro de Tedd. Uma calota prateada se soltou, bateu nas grades do radiador do Crown Victoria e desapareceu sob os pneus. O 3000 GT, pequeno e leve, não era páreo para o Lexus. A qualquer momento ia ser jogado fora da pista, e então Manny poderia precipitá-lo no vazio.

Vendo a cabeça de Tedd balançando para a frente e para trás, enquanto o Lexus batia mais duro contra o lado do motorista, Sirius abaixou o vidro de sua janela e disse a Andrômeda: "Mantenha o carro estável." Enfrentando o vento e a chuva torrencial, pôs metade do corpo para fora do carro e apontou o revólver para o vidro traseiro do Lexus. Fez três disparos sucessivos, enquanto a chuva escorria por seus cabelos e pingava em seus olhos. O clarão dos disparos fendeu o ar como relâmpagos longínquos, e o vidro traseiro do Lexus fez-se em pedaços, caindo sobre o porta-malas. Manny pisou no freio, e Sirius mal teve tempo de pôr a cabeça para dentro do carro, quando Andrômeda bateu no Lexus, e Tedd aproveitou para acelerar.

Mas Tedd desceu a calçada rápido demais, e os pneus direitos do 3000 GT bateram na pista e ergueram-se no ar. Andrômeda gritou, viram o clarão de disparos de dentro do Lexus.

O pára-brisa do Crown Victoria implodiu.

A chuva e o vento cobriram de fragmentos de vidro os cabelos deles, seus rostos e pescoços. Andrômeda guinou para a direita, e os pneus do carro subiram na calçada novamente, as calotas rangendo contra o cimento. Por um instante o Crown Victoria pareceu dobrar-se sobre si mesmo, mas voltou para a pista.

O carro de Tedd, que estava na frente do deles, capotou.

Ele caiu sobre o lado do motorista, depois sobre a capota. Então o Lexus acelerou e bateu com força bastante para lançá-lo rodopiando contra o parapeito da ponte.

"Desgraçados", Sirius exclamou levantando-se do banco e inclinando-se em direção ao painel do carro.

À força de contorções, conseguiu passar os punhos pelos restos do pára-brisa e firmou a mão no capô. Ignorando os fragmentos de vidro que entravam em sua pele, disparou mais três tiros contra o Lexus.

Deve ter atingido alguém, porque o Lexus afastou-se do carro de Tedd, indo se chocar contra o parapeito sob a última barbatana dorsal com tal violência que ele virou de lado e em seguida para trás, a pesada carcaça dourada derrapando na direção deles, pelas duas pistas à frente.

Andrômeda deu um grito breve e tentou puxar Sirius para dentro do carro enquanto virava o Crown Victoria para a direita, tentando evitar a colisão com o porta-malas do Lexus, que surgiu de repente à frente deles.

A massa dourada continuava avançando na noite na direção deles. Andrômeda girou o volante com as duas mãos, enquanto Sirius tentava voltar para o assento.

Nem ele nem Andrômeda conseguiram.

Quando o Lexus bateu contra o Crown Victoria, o corpo dele foi lançado no ar. Sirius passou por cima do capô do Crown Victoria, indo aterrissar no porta-malas do Lexus feito um boto, recebendo no peito uma saraivada de água e de cacos de vidro, sem nem por isso reduzir a velocidade. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu alguma coisa se chocar contra o cimento à sua direita, com tal estrondo que teve a impressão de que o céu noturno se abria em dois.

Seu ombro bateu contra a pista e ele sentiu alguma coisa quebra-se na altura da clavícula. Então rolou pelo chão, rolou e tornou a rolar. Segurava firme o revólver, e ele disparou duas vezes enquanto o céu girava lá no alto e a ponte rodopiava embaixo.

Finalmente ele conseguiu parar, ficando imóvel sobre um quadril ensangüentado e dolorido. Seu ombro esquerdo estava ao mesmo tempo mole e entorpecido, e a pele, lustrosa por causa do sangue.

Mas sua mão direita ainda podia empunhar o revólver, e ainda que o quadril sobre o qual ele caíra lhe parecesse estar crivado de pedras afiadas, as duas pernas estavam firmes. Voltou-se e olhou para o Lexus quando a porta do passageiro se abriu. Ele estava cerca de dez metros atrás de Sirius, o porta-malas preso ao capô amassado do Crown Victoria. Este liberou um jato de vapor no momento em que Sirius se levantava um tanto cambaleante, sentindo a mistura pastosa de sangue e água correndo em seu rosto feito massa de tomate.

Á sua direita, do outro lado da ponte, um jipe preto parara, e o motorista gritava para ele palavras que se perdiam na chuva e no vento.

Sirius ignorou-o e concentrou-se no Lexus.

John caiu sobre um joelho quando descia do Lexus, a camisa branca manchada de vermelho, um buraco sangrento ocupando o lugar onde antes havia sua sobrancelha direita. Sirius cambaleou em sua direção enquanto ele usava o cano de sua pistola como apoio para levantar-se do chão. Ele se agarrou à porta aberta do Lexus e ficou olhando para Sirius; observando o movimento incessante de seu pomo-de-adão, Sirius percebeu que ele procurava conter o vômito. John lançou um olhar indeciso à arma de Sirius, depois olhou para a dele.

"Não faça isso", Sirius disse.

Ele abaixou os olhos, contemplou o próprio peito, o sangue que continuava brotando, e seus dedos se crisparam no cabo da pistola.

"Não faça isso", Sirius repetiu.

Por favor, não faça, pensou.

Mas mesmo assim ele levantou a arma, piscando os olhos sob o aguaceiro, o corpo pequeno oscilando feito o de um bêbado.

Sirius atirou duas vezes no meio do peito, no momento em que sua mão se afastava do quadril, e ele caiu contra o Lexus, a boca desenhando uma oval indistinta, como se ele estivesse querendo lhe fazer uma pergunta. Ele tentou agarrar a porta aberta, mas seu braço deslizou entre o esquadro da porta e o suporte do pára-brisa. Seu corpo começou a derrear para a direita, mas o cotovelo ficou preso entre a porta e o carro, e ele morreu ali mesmo – o corpo pendendo para o chão, pendurado no carro, tendo no olhar o esboço de uma pergunta não formulada.

Sirius ouviu um som metálico, olhou por cima do teto do carro e viu Manny lhe apontando uma espingarda. Com um olho fechado, um dedo branco e comprido no gatilho, ele apontava para Sirius e sorria.

E logo um grande clarão vermelho explodiu em suas costas.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas antes de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, caiu para frente, batendo o rosto no teto do carro. A espingarda deslizou pelo pára-brisa e foi parar no capô. O corpo enorme de Manny se dobrou para a direita, desapareceu do outro lado do carro e fez um ruído surdo ao cair no chão.

Andrômeda surgiu na escuridão atrás dele, ainda brandindo a varinha. Lascas de vidro cintilavam em seus cabelos. Cortes finíssimos cobriam-lhe a pele da fronte e as asas do nariz, mas ela parecia ter resistido melhor à batida do que Sirius e John.

De repente ela olhou para alguma coisa por cima do ombro do primo. "Meu Deus, Sirius. Oh, meu Deus."

Sirius voltou-se e só então viu o que provocara o estrondo terrível no momento em que fora atirado para fora do Crown Victoria.

O 3000 GT de Tedd estava de rodas para cima, a uns cinco metros de distância. A parte dianteira do carro rompera o parapeito e pairava sobre o vazio. Por algum tempo Sirius ficou espantado em ver que ele não caíra da ponte. Só um terço do carro se mantinha sobre a ponte, preso apenas pelo concreto quebrado e pelas ferragens retorcidas. Enquanto o observavam, a dianteira do carro inclinou-se ainda mais em direção ao vazio, a parte traseira ergueu-se e as ferragens rangeram.

Sirius correu em direção ao parapeito , caiu de joelhos e procurou por Tedd. Ele estava de cabeça para baixo em seu banco, preso pelo cinto de segurança, os joelhos encostados no queixo, a cabeça a poucos centímetros do teto do carro.

"Não se mexa", Sirius disse.

Os olhos de Tedd se voltaram para ele. "Não se preocupe. Não vou me mexer."

Sirius olhou para o parapeito molhado e reluzente, que rangeu mais uma vez. Do outro lado havia um pequeno ressalto de cimento, nada que pudesse ser considerado um bom ponto de apoio para alguém com mais de quatro anos de idade, mas ele não podia ficar sentado esperando que o ressalto crescesse. Embaixo, não havia senão o negro espaço vazio e água dura como rocha, centenas de metros abaixo.

Andrômeda aproximou-se, enquanto uma súbita ventania varria a ponte. O carro pendeu um pouco para a direita, depois embicou um pouco mais.

"Oh, não", disse Tedd. Ele riu fracamente. "Não, não, não, não."

"Tedd", disse Andrômeda. "Estou indo aí."

"_Voc_?", Sirius disse. "Não, meu braço é mais comprido."

Ela subiu no parapeito. "Pés maiores também, e seu braço está estourado. Você ainda consegue movê-lo?"

Ela não esperou resposta. Agarrou-se a uma parte do parapeito ainda intacta e começou a deslocar-se lentamente em direção ao carro. Sirius foi andando ao seu lado, sua mão direita a poucos centímetros do braço dela.

Uma ventania varreu a chuva, e aponte inteira parecia balançar.

Andrômeda alcançou o carro, e Sirius segurou firme o braço dela com ambas as mãos enquanto ela se agachava como podia.

Ela se debruçou sobre o parapeito, estendeu o braço esquerdo, e nesse instante as sirenes soaram à distância.

"Tedd", disse ela.

"Sim?"

Os malditos disquetes, Sirius pensava. Os desgraçados sabiam que Tedd estava com os disquetes.

"Eu não o alcanço." Ela se abaixou um pouco mais, e Sirius viu os tendões de seus braços pulsando sob a pele, mas seus dedos não conseguiram alcançar a maçaneta da porta do carro. "Você vai ter de me ajudar, Tedd."

"Como?"

"Você consegue abrir a porta?"

Ele esticou o pescoço para conseguir ver a maçaneta da porta. "Nunca fiquei de cabeça para baixo num carro, sabia?"

"E eu nunca me debrucei no parapeito de uma ponte, cem metros acima da água", disse Andrômeda.

"Você devia fazer isso mais vezes", disse ele. "Consegui pegar a maçaneta."

"Você vai ter de abrir a porta e agarrar a minha mão", disse ela, enquanto seu corpo oscilava levemente pela ação do vento.

Ele piscou os olhos por causa da chuva que entrava pela janela, encheu as bochechas de ar, depois soprou. "Acho que se eu mexer um centímetro, vai desabar."

"É um risco que temos de correr, Tedd." Sua mão deslizou no braço de Sirius. Ele apertou-a ainda mais, e os dedos dela afundaram ainda mais em sua carne.

"Sim", disse Tedd. "Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Eu..."

O carro sacolejou, e a ponte inteira rangeu, produzindo desta vez um ruído ensurdecedor que mais parecia um grito, e o cimento quebrado que sustentava o carro se desintegrou.

"Não, não, não, não, não, não", disse Tedd.

E o carro caiu da ponte.

Andrômeda gritou, um grito que veio das profundezas de sua garganta, pulando para trás no momento em que a ferragem retorcida lhe atingia o braço, Sirius segurou sua mão com toda a força e puxou-a por sobre o parapeito enquanto suas pernas se agitavam no ar.

Com o rosto dela colado ao seu, o braço agarrado fortemente ao pescoço dele, o coração batendo acelerado contra o peito dele, enquanto ele próprio sentia o sangue latejando em seus ouvidos, olharam para o lugar onde o carro de Tedd mergulhara em meio à chuva torrencial, desaparecendo na escuridão.

* * *

"Ele vai se recuperar?", perguntou o inspetor Jefferson ao paramédico que examinava o ombro de Sirius. 

"Ele trincou uma escápula. Pode estar quebrada. Só posso dizer depois dos raios X."

"Uma o quê?"

"Uma omoplata", disse o paramédico. "Está trincada."

Jefferson olhou para ele com olhos de sono e balançou a cabeça devagar. "Ele vai reagir bem por mais algum tempo. Mais tarde vamos pedir a um médico que o examine."

"Merda", disse o paramédico, e foi a vez dele de sacudir a cabeça. Ele colocou ataduras bem apertadas, que começavam na axila, passavam por cima do ombro, acompanhavam a clavícula, passavam pelas costas e pelo peito, voltando em seguida à axila.

O inspetor Carnell Jefferson fixou em Sirius seus olhos sonolentos, enquanto o paramédico continuava seu trabalho. Era um homem alto ainda distante dos quarenta anos, peso e estatura medianos, maxilar arredondado, um ar descontraído e um eterno sorriso nos cantos dos lábios. Usava uma capa de chuva azul-clara sobre o terno marrom e camisa branca e uma gravata de seda, com motivos florais em rosa e azul, que pendia, meio de través, do colarinho desabotoado. O cabelo era cortado tão rente que Sirius se perguntou porque ele simplesmente não raspava a cabeça. E por mais que a chuva escorresse pela pele firme de seu rosto, ele nunca piscava os olhos.

Parecia ser um bom sujeito, o tipo de cara com quem se pode jogar conversa fora na academia de ginástica ou tomar umas cervejas depois do expediente. O tipo de cara que adora os filhos e só tem fantasias sexuais com a própria esposa.

Mas Sirius já conhecera policiais como ele, e sabia por experiência própria que não se podia confiar neles. Numa sala de interrogatório, num, tribunal para arrasar uma testemunha, esse cara legal podia ficar feroz feito um tubarão num abrir e fechar de olhos. Ele era inspetor da delegacia de homicídios, era jovem, num país parlamentarista; ele não chegou onde chegou sendo bonzinho com suspeitos.

"Então senhor...Black, não é?"

"Sim."

"O senhor é assistente social em Londres, correto?"

"Foi o que lhe disse."

"St. Mungus? Nunca ouvi falar."

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Ahn...a cidade é legal?"

"Londres?"

"Sim. É uma cidade legal?"

"Gosto de lá."

"Ouvi dizer que é muito bonita no outono", disse ele franzindo os lábios e balançando a cabeça. "Mas ouvi dizer que não gostam muito de negros por lá."

"Em todo lugar existem babacas", Sirius disse.

"Sim, claro. Claro." Ele esfregou a mão na cabeça, ficou contemplando a garoa por um instante, depois piscou os olhos por causa da chuva. "Babacas em todo lugar", repetiu ele. "Então, como estamos aqui na chuva falando amistosamente sobre relações raciais, babacas e coisas do tipo, porque você não me fala desses dois babacas mortos atrapalhando o trânsito em minha ponte?"

Seus olhos indolentes cruzaram com os de Sirius, e por um instante Sirius vislumbrou o predador que havia em suas profundezas.

"Matei o mais baixo com dois tiros no peito."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Já tinha notado."

"Minha prima derrubou o outro cara quando ele avançava em minha direção com uma espingarda."

Ele se voltou e olhou para Andrômeda, que estava sentada numa ambulância em frente à de Sirius; um paramédico lhe limpava os cortes do rosto, das pernas e do pescoço com um chumaço de algodão embebido em álcool, enquanto o parceiro de Jefferson, o detetive Vandemaker, a interrogava.

"Cara", disse Jefferson, assobiando em seguida. "Se entendi bem, além de ser um tremendo avião, ela é capaz de derrubar um baita sujeito a dez metros de distância, sem nenhuma arma, debaixo da maior chuvarada? É uma mulher especial."

"Ela é sim", respondeu Sirius.

Jefferson coçou o queixo e balançou a cabeça como quem cisma consigo mesmo. "Vou lhe dizer qual é o meu problema com essa história toda, senhor Black. A questão é saber quem na verdade são os verdadeiros sacanas. Entende o que quero dizer? Você diz que os sacanas são aqueles dois cadáveres ali adiante. E eu gostaria muito de acreditar em você. Puxa, como gostaria. Diabo. Gostaria muito de dizer 'Tudo bem', apertar a sua mão e deixar vocês voltarem para Londres. Pode acreditar. Mas se por acaso vocês estiverem mentindo para mim, e os verdadeiros sacanas aqui forem vocês, eu ia fazer papelão deixando-os ir embora. E até agora não temos nenhum testemunho, a não ser a palavra de vocês contra a palavra de dois caras que na verdade não podem nos dar sua palavra por que vocês, bem...deram alguns tiros e os mataram. Aliás...aliás, você deu um tiro em um deles, o outro morreu sem nenhuma explicação lógica. Está entendendo?"

"Mais ou menos."

No outro lado da ponte, o trânsito parecia muito mais pesado do que certamente costumava ser às três da manhã, porque a polícia transformara a pista dupla na direção sul em duas, cada uma em um sentido. E todo carro que passava daquele lado da ponte diminuía a velocidade para dar uma olhada na confusão que havia do lado oposto.

Um jipe preto com duas pranchas de surfe verdes amarradas no teto estava parado no acostamento, com o pisca-alerta ligado. Sirius viu que o dono era o sujeito que gritara alguma coisa para ele pouco antes dele atirar em John.

O sujeito era um varapau bronzeado, torso nu, com longos cabelos loiros descoloridos pelo sol. Ele estava atrás do jipe e parecia estar travando um diálogo exaltado com dois policiais. Ele apontou para Sirius várias vezes.

Sua companheira, uma jovem tão magra e tão loira quanto ele, estava encostada no capô do jipe. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius, ela fez um aceno animado, como se fossem amigos.

Sirius terminou por esboçar um aceno vago, porque achou que seria indelicado não fazer, depois voltou a se concentrar no que estava à sua volta.

O lado deles estava obstruído pelo Lexus e pelo Crown Victoria, por seis ou sete radiopatrulhas verdes e brancas, vários carros sem distintivo da polícia, dois carros de bombeiro, três ambulâncias e uma van preta onde se lia a inscrição em letras amarelas SOUTH WEST COUNTY MARITIME INVESTIGATION. Alguns minutos antes a van trouxera para a entrada da ponte quatro mergulhadores que àquela altura já deviam estar em algum lugar, dentro da água, procurando Tedd.

Jefferson contemplava o buraco deixado pelo carro de Tedd no parapeito. Banhado pela luz vermelha dos carros de bombeiro, ele parecia uma ferida aberta.

"Fodeu bonitinho com a minha ponte, não foi senhor Black?"

"Não fui eu", Sirius respondeu. "Foram aqueles dois sacanas que estão mortos."

"É o que você diz", disse ele. "É o que você diz."

O paramédico usou uma pinça para retirar pedras e fragmentos de vidro do rosto de Sirius; ele fez uma careta quando avistou, para além das luzes sinalizadoras e da chuvinha fina, a multidão que se aglomerava do outro lado da barreira. Aquelas pessoas tinham se dado ao trabalho de andar pela ponte às três horas da manhã, debaixo de chuva, só para conseguir um bom lugar de onde se deleitar com o espetáculo da violência. Pelo visto, o que viam na televisão não bastava. Suas próprias vidas não bastavam. Nada bastava.

O paramédico retirou um fragmento grande de alguma coisa acima da sobrancelha direita de Sirius, e o sangue começou a brotar do orifício, salpicando a parte superior de seu nariz, chegando também aos olhos. Enquanto o paramédico pegava um pouco de gaze, Sirius piscou os olhos várias vezes. E no momento em que abaixava e erguia as pálpebras avistou, à luz estroboscópica dos veículos de resgate, o brilho de uma sedosa cabeleira negra e uma pele lunar no meio da multidão.

Inclinou-se para a frente, expondo-se à garoa, para escrutar as luzes que piscavam, e viu-a novamente, só por um instante, e achou que devia ter sofrido uma concussão cerebral quando caiu do carro, porque aquilo não era possível.

Mas talvez fosse.

Por um segundo, através da chuva, das luzes e do sangue em seus olhos, seu olhar cruzou com o de Belatriz Black.

E então ela desapareceu.


	20. O cheiro da Morte

O cheiro da Morte

_- Kiss under the waning moon  
Straying, claiming my place in this mortal coil_

_- Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

A Sunshine Skyway liga dois estados. O Dorset, no continente, constituído por Bournemouth e Weymouth, principalmente, e a Isle of Wight, que fizera parte de Dorset durante trinta e sete anos e depois passou a ser compreendido como um território de Hants, mas atualmente não pertencia a nenhum dos dois. A polícia de Bournemout fora a primeira a chegar ao local, da mesma forma que seus mergulhadores e carros de bombeiro. Por isso, depois de alguma discussão com o Departamento de Polícia de Weymouth, os policiais de Bournemout tiraram Sirius e Andrômeda da ponte, levando-os na direção norte.

No momento em que saíram da ponte – Andrômeda no banco traseiro de uma radiopatrulha e Sirius na parte de trás de outra –, os quatro mergulhadores, vestidos com trajes de borracha dos pés à cabeça, tiravam o corpo de Ted Tonks do oceano, para colocá-lo em seguida na margem coberta de grama.

Quando estavam passando, Sirius olhou pela janela. Eles colocaram o corpo de Ted molhado na grama, e a pele dele estava branca como a barriga de um peixe.Seus cabelos pretos estavam grudados no rosto, os olhos fechados, a testa cheia de ferimentos.

Não fossem os ferimentos da testa, poderia parecer que estava dormindo. Parecia estar em paz. Era como se tivesse catorze anos.

Na noite do funeral de Dorcas, Sirius chegou em casa, foi para o pátio de trás e sentou-se sobre a almofada que trouxera do sofá da sala, evitando olhar para o sapo de pelúcia de Annabeth, esquecido sobre a mesinha de centro. Ele se sentou ao luar, em baixo da sombra quadrada que a chaminé da casa vizinha fazia no gramado. Lílian e Andrômeda haviam chorado, até mesmo Delia, com seu sotaque gaélico, havia chorado, enchendo a Ordem com seus prantos, e Sirius tinha a impressão de que logo iria fazer o mesmo. Mas ele não chorara. Ele urrou daquela maneira quando Lupin lhe contara que Dorcas estava morta. Ele urrou até perder a voz. Mas afora isso, ele não conseguira sentir nada. Então se sentou no pátio e esperou que as lágrimas viessem.

Ele se torturou com lembranças de Dorcas andando pela casa, Dorcas do outro lado da mesa da cozinha, Dorcas deslizando as mãos em suas costas. Ele viu Dorcas rindo na porta do banheiro e a viu descendo do carro depois de um dia rodando a cidade em busca do guarda-volumes 506, um fio da meia calça puxado ao longo da perna. Ele viu Dorcas sorrir, viu Dorcas franzindo a testa, viu Dorcas contrair o rosto, com raiva, depois confusa, quando ele a estava ajudando a desfiar um dos longos mistérios que lhes surgira. Ele viu Dorcas sentada na escada de sua casa, o esperando chegar do St. Mungus. Ele viu Dorcas deitada de bruços na cama, fazendo bagunça com Annabeth. Ele a viu puxando a parte de trás da saia no táxi a caminho do Ministério. Ele a viu por as botas sobre a mesa de Mulkern, brava e petulante, imagens que sempre lhe pareceram mais interessantes do que as outras, em que ela estava radiante, ou concentrada.

Ele a via, ele a via, ele a via, mas não conseguia chorar.

As lágrimas virão, dissera uma voz calma dentro dele. Você está em estado de choque, só isso.

Mas está passando, respondia uma voz em sua mente. E quando passar, você vai sentir alguma coisa.

Já estou sentindo.

É a dor, disse a voz. É o pesar.

Não é dor. Não é pesar. É raiva.

Você também está sentindo isso. Mas você vai superar isso.

Eu não quero superar isso.

* * *

Às onze da noite, foram liberados do interrogatório. 

Nesse meio tempo, um médico examinara Sirius no Bayshore Hospital, um hospital trouxa, com dois agentes postados o tempo todo a três metros de distância. Ele limpou seus ferimentos e lhe deu um anti-séptico para evitar novas infecções, mas Sirius aceitou o anti-séptico sabendo que daria um jeito em todos aqueles hematomas e em todos aqueles cortes quando chegasse em casa, de um modo muito mais prático e limpo. As radiografias mostravam que sua omoplata estava trincada, mas não quebrada. O médico aplicou novas ataduras, deu-lhe uma tipóia e o recomendou que não jogasse futebol por pelo menos três meses, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, não vamos precisar amputar o braço."

"Bom saber."

O médico o olhou pelos pequenos óculos fundo de garrafa. "Você está reduzindo muito sua expectativa de vida, senhor Black."

"Estou começando a me dar conta disso."

"O senhor pensa em ter filhos algum dia?"

Sirius abriu a boca e ficou pensando no que responder.

"Comece agora", disse o médico. "Quem sabe poderá viver para vê-los terminar o segundo grau."

A estação de metrô Moorgate era uma das estações com os maiores índices de suicídio nos trilhos de toda a Londres. Ela ficava no centro da cidade, perto do Museu, e nos horários de pico andar nela era quase impraticável, mas depois das dez da noite as plataformas e os corredores ficavam tão vazios que dava para escutar o som abafado do metrô freando na estação anterior. Havia sido gasto muito dinheiro nela – muito mais do que era necessário – e com certeza muita grana desviada estava por trás das colunas de mármore matizado, das divisórias de espelho blindado em cada plataforma, nos letreiros eletrônicos que anunciavam as linhas e as direções para conexões, no sistema de climatização e nas barras de alumínio quase branco que sustentavam as enormes placas de vidro no teto. A estação, afinal, se parecia muito com um cruzamento entre hall de prédio empresarial e saguão de aeroporto.

Tudo isso para que, quando você entrasse na Moorgate, tivesse a sensação de estar entrando no próximo século. Para quebrar o clima extremamente futurístico – ou para endossá-lo ainda mais, dependia do espírito de cada um – música clássica escoava dos alto-falantes. Strauss, Wagner, Händel relaxavam seus nervos após um longo dia de trabalho enquanto você esperava o metrô, sentado em bancos de aço escovado.

Era uma estação bonita demais para ser cenário de tantas mortes. Mas, em pé na plataforma lustrosa da Moorgate, Sirius tinha certeza de que as pessoas não se jogavam mais nos trilhos dela do que nos das outras estações só porque gostassem de se matar em grande estilo.

Ela tinha o que se podia chamar de energia negativa.

A singela linha amarela que advertia o perigo dos trilhos, tão amarela que chegava a ser verde, tinha a estranha capacidade de parecer irônica, como um aviso que instiga ao invés de alertar, e os trilhos lá em baixo podiam ser apenas pedaços de ferro alinhados uns sobre os outros, mas por alguma razão do inconsciente eles afiguravam-se como sedutoras navalhas eletrificadas.

Em pé ali, na frente dos trilhos, Sirius estava entendendo o que muitas estatísticas ignoravam: o problema não era bem a estação, mas sim sua localização. O centro de Londres. O lugar onde milhões de pessoas trabalhavam, pessoas geralmente muito bem de vida, com dinheiro de sobra para se apresentar ao chefe com Armanis e saber a hora através de Pattek Philips. Pessoas que podiam consumir o que quisessem no mercado, porque elas sabiam que as melhores coisas no mercado haviam sido feitas justamente para elas, pessoas que não tinham problemas com a aparência, porque podiam se moldar da forma como quisessem. Pessoas que trabalhavam não por precisar de dinheiro, mas porque para elas o trabalho era o ambiente mais digno e menos perigoso de se apresentar à sociedade. Pessoas perfeitas com vidas perfeitas, que de repente, enquanto esperam o metrô na estação perfeita, percebiam a mesma coisa que Sirius estava percebendo naquele instante.

Andrômeda voltou do banheiro e procurou a mão dele. "Sinto muito", sussurrou ela. "Por Dorcas e por Ted. Por todos eles."

Ele piscou para livrar-se de alguma coisa que lhe incomodava em seus olhos.

Andrômeda apertou sua mão um pouco mais.

Sirius olhou para o céu e as estrelas lhe parecerem artificiais. Havia outra coisa que ele vinha observando por aqueles meses: aquela cidade – tão exuberante, tão opulenta e elegante – parecia uma falsificação se comparada às regiões menos opulentas do norte.

Há algo de feio na perfeição.

"Elas eram pessoas boas", disse Andrômeda brandamente.

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça. "Elas eram belas."

* * *

Foram para King William St. e andaram até a Cannon Street. 

"Eles vão nos fichar por porte ilegal de armas, por efetuar disparos na zona urbana, coisas do tipo."

"Eles podem fazer o que quiseram", disse Andrômeda.

"Provavelmente podem."

Chegaram ao final da Cannon, onde um ponto de táxi funcionava. A Cannon, ou pelo menos a parte onde estavam, não lhes parecia um lugar muito amistoso. Três bêbados disputavam uma garrafa e um cachimbo no estacionamento cheio de lixo de um depósito de bebidas incendiado. Do outro lado da rua, vários adolescentes maltrapilhos, instalados num banco em frente a um Burger King, espreitavam uma presa eventual, passando um baseado de mão em mão, e chegaram a examinar Andrômeda. Sirius tinha certeza de que as ataduras em seu ombro e a tipóia o fizeram parecer um tanto indefeso, mas aí eles olharam mais de perto, e Sirius encarou um deles até ele voltar a cabeça, concentrando-se em outra coisa.

O ponto de táxi era uma espécie de meia-água de plexiglas, e, vencidos pelo frio, pelo cansaço e pela dor, se apoiaram por um instante na parede.

Ao fazer isso Sirius achou que seu corpo ia desligar ali mesmo. O vento gelado que vinha do rio Tâmisa cheirava a peixe e óleo, e vinha varrendo a rua e fazendo o lixo rodopiar no ar denso da noite.

"Você está com uma aparência horrível", disse Andrômeda.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e passou em revista os cortes no rosto dela, o olho direito meio arroxeado, o lanho em sua panturrilha. "Já você..."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso cansado e se deixaram ficar encostados à parede, em completo silêncio, por um minuto inteiro.

"Sirius."

"Sim?", ele disse, de olhos fechados.

A mão de Andrômeda acariciou seu rosto. Ele continuou de olhos fechados, mas pela trepidação dos dedos de Andrômeda, ele soube que ela estava chorando.

"Posso ficar essa noite com você, se você quiser", ele disse.

O indicador dela roçou-lhe o lábio e ele abriu os olhos.

"Não sei", Andrômeda disse, a voz baixa. "Preciso ficar sozinha."

Sirius a olhou. "Você não está em condições de ficar sozinha."

"Eu não estou em condições nem de respirar, Sirius."

Ele assentiu. "Onde acha que Belatriz está agora?"

Os olhos úmidos de Andrômeda ficaram imóveis.

"Quando eu estava na ambulância, na ponte", Sirius disse, "eu..."

"O quê?"

"Acho que vi uma coisa estranha. E quero saber se é provável."

"Você viu minha irmã."

Ele se afastou da parede e olhou o rosto da prima sob a luz ambárica do poste de iluminação. "Você também viu?"

Foi a vez dela de fechar os olhos. "Sirius, foi ela quem matou Ted."

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Manny e..."

"Sim, eles empurraram o carro para fora da pista, mas o último serviço quem fez foi ela. Belatriz fez o carro cair na água."

"Porque você acha isso?"

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. "Não acho droga nenhuma, Sirius. O carro não ia cair, as ferragens estavam presas no concreto, você viu."

Sirius não respondeu. Olhou para a direita, para tirar a claridade artificial do poste e Andrômeda de seu campo de visão, e viu a névoa noturna flutuando no horizonte da Cannon Street. Uma teia prateada que deslizava entre os prédios e os impedia de enxergar além. Não fossem os pequenos pontos brilhantes que eram as luzes da cidade lá em baixo, o mundo poderia acabar ali.

* * *

Não podiam ir para casa. Suas explicações, mesmo que verdadeiras, ainda não tinham convencido a polícia trouxa, e Sirius tinha jogado todas as suas cartas e Tom Riddle não tinha nada a ganhar enquanto ele continuasse respirando. 

Ficaram por ali por mais umas duas horas, andando a esmo pela cidade, sempre em locais escuros, depois saíram por uma rua estreita e deram por acaso de cara com o hotel Lenox.

O pessoal do hotel Lenox não pareceu nem um pouco contente em os receber às duas da manhã, sem bagagem. Suas roupas davam a impressão de que haviam passado o dia inteiro sentados num banco, e seus cabelos ainda estavam salpicados de pedaços de vidro do acidente na Skyway. Andrômeda passou-lhes o cartão de crédito de Tonks e eles pediram outros documentos de identificação. Enquanto o porteiro copiava o número da carteira de identidade de Sirius num bloco de anotações, a recepcionista ligava para o número do cartão de crédito para pedir autorização. Existem certas pessoas que, por mais que a gente faça, nunca estão satisfeitas.

Depois que se convenceram de que eles eram quem diziam que eram e de que provavelmente o máximo que levariam dali seria uma toalha de banho e alguns lençóis, eles lhes deram a chave de um quarto. Sirius assinou seu nome e olhou para a recepcionista.

"A televisão de nosso quarto é embutida ou pode ser levada embora?"

Ela o dirigiu um riso crispado, mas não respondeu.

O quarto era no oitavo andar, com vista para o píer. Não era uma vista ruim. Em baixo, não havia grande coisa – um Store 24, um Dunkin' Donuts – , mas, atrás, um belo conjunto de casas com fachadas de arenito pardo, algumas com terraços ajardinados verde-menta, e, mais além, o rio Tâmisa, ondeante e sombrio, uma faixa contra o céu escuro.

A lua ia subindo devagar. Sirius estava morto de cansaço, porém, mais que dormir, ele precisava de uma ducha. Pena que Andrômeda foi mais rápida que ele.

"Eu não sei", disse ela quando ligou o chuveiro.

"Não sabe o quê?" disse Sirius, observando as nuvens de vapor que se erguiam da banheira.

Ela se encostou na pia. "Porque ela estava lá. Se não foi para matar Ted, como você está dizendo que não foi..."

Sirius fez que sim. "Ele estava com os disquetes; nós perdemos os disquetes. E Ted era o único de nós três que sabia como manuseá-los. Mas não era o único no mundo."

Andrômeda soltou um suspiro. "Não sei. Você confia nela?"

"O quê?"

"Não sei, Sirius, só estou perguntando", ela se virou de frente para o espelho e respirou devagar. Seus olhos estavam inchados de choro, e ela não parava de franzir a testa, como se tudo estivesse deixando de fazer sentido. "Quando eu tinha treze anos escutei uma conversa entre meu pai e sua mãe que nunca esqueci. Era Natal, e todos nós tínhamos nos reunido no Largo Grimmauld por causa disso, mesmo que nunca desse certo. Sempre havia uma discussão, uma acusação para ser feita ou uma crítica para ser comentada. Naquela noite meu pai disse uma coisa enquanto os adultos conversavam na sala...ele disse uma coisa simples, mas que por algum motivo tirou sua mãe do sério, ela çou a tremer e ofegar. Você se lembra disso?"

Ele fez que sim. "O que ele falou?"

"Depois de passar a noite inteira olhando para você de uma forma que eu jamais o havia visto olhar nem para mamãe...de uma forma extremamente...", os olhos de Andrômeda brilharam tanto que pareceram estar se diluindo. "Ele sorriu e disse: Eles parecem dois anjos gerados pela mesma lágrima."

"Eles."

"Você e Belatriz", disse Andrômeda. "Vocês estavam sentados no chão em frente à lareira, queimando cravos-da-índia no fogo. Todos os Black se parecem, cada geração guarda o vestígio da geração anterior, somos como reproduções apenas ligeiramente modificadas de nossos ancestrais, mas por alguma razão achei que meu pai não estava se referindo à semelhança entre vocês."

"Onde você está querendo chegar?"

Andrômeda balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Mesmo que vocês tenham se separado a muito tempo, mesmo que não tenham contato nenhum a mais de sete anos, me parece que compartilham da mesma tristeza."

"Hum", fez Sirius.

"Você confia nela?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque não confio em ninguém, exceto você."

"Ei, essa fala é minha."

"É mesmo", Sirius respondeu com um sorriso. "Desculpe."

Ela fez um gesto com a mão. "Vá em frente. Pode usar. O que é meu é seu."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim". Disse ela voltando o rosto para o dele. "Falo sério", disse ela ternamente.

"É recíproco", ele disse.

A mão dela desapareceu no vapor por um instante, então Sirius a sentiu em seu pescoço.

"Como está o seu ombro?", perguntou ela.

"Dolorido. Meu quadril também."

Então ela se inclinou para tirar a camisa dele de dentro da calça, e seus lábios se roçaram. "Vou me lembrar disso."

"Andômeda", Sirius disse.

"Eu sei", ela murmurou, a voz baixa e rouca. Quando ela beijou a pele em volta da atadura acima do quadril dele, sua língua parecia elétrica.

Ele deu um passo para trás e esbarrou na parede úmida ao lado do chuveiro, sentindo no céu da boca o gosto vaporoso do eucalipto que Andrômeda havia jogado na banheira, enquanto a língua dela deslizava entre seu peito.

Sirius inclinou-se e enlaçou-a pela cintura com seu braço são. Levantou-a do chão, fez-la sentar na pia e beijou-a enquanto ela o abraçava com as pernas e suas sandálias caíam no chão. Por pelos menos cinco minutos, mal conseguiram respirar. Nos últimos meses, ele ansiara pela língua de Belatriz, por seus lábios, mas não era só isso: o desejo o deixara de miolo mole.

"Mesmo estando exaustos", disse ela quando Sirius roçou o seu pescoço com a língua, "só vamos parar quando nós dois desmaiarmos."

"Fechado", ele murmurou.

* * *

Aí pelas oito da manhã, eles finalmente entregaram os pontos. 

Andrômeda encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, ficou alguns minutos de olhos fechados. O suor em seu pescoço era dourado contra sua pele cor-de-mel. Ela parecia dormir, mas então se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Sirius sentou-se numa cadeira e ligou a televisão. Embutida na parede, naturalmente. O noticiário matinal estava apresentando uma matéria sobre a violência das gangues no dia anterior. O comentarista, um sujeito de ombros largos com uma franja que parecia ter sido afiada com uma navalha, quase tremia de indignação. A violência nas gangues terminara por chegar às nossas portas e era preciso fazer alguma coisa, a qualquer custo.

É sempre assim: só quando ela chega "às nossas portas" é que a consideramos um problema. Quando ela fica dentro dos limites de nossos quintais, não aparece ninguém para denunciá-la.

Ele desligou a televisão e trocou de lugar com Andrômeda quando ela saiu do banheiro.

Quando terminou, ela estava dormindo, de bruços, uma mão ainda sobre o fone do aparelho telefônico, que ela desligara, a outra sempre segurando a ponta da toalha. Pérolas de água brilhavam em seu dorso nu, acima da linha da toalha, as finas omoplatas se erguiam cada vez que ela respirava. Sirius vestiu a calça jeans e a camisa de manga comprida no maior silêncio, foi até a porta do quarto e então parou. Voltou, contornou a cama, ajoelhou-se ao lado da prima e a olhou. Na noite passada eles haviam ido longe demais. Ele não queria olhar as coisas sobre aquele ponto de vista, mas os motivos que tivera para fazer o que fez eram inteiramente diferentes dos dela. Ele tocou seu rosto quente com a palma da mão, beijou sua têmpora, sentiu o gosto da dor novamente em sua garganta.

Achou sua tipóia no chão do banheiro, colocou seu braço ferido nela e dirigiu-se para a porta.

* * *

"Você pirou de vez, é?", disse Tiago num cochicho áspero. Estavam sentados no pequeno escritório da Ordem, olhando para a rua. 

"Você não gosta da idéia?", Sirius perguntou.

"Não, não gosto."

"Vinte horas a mais ou a menos não vão fazer muita diferença."

"Besteira. Sirius, isso é coisa de retardado. Fomos contratados para pegar Tom Riddle e entregá-lo ao Ministério. Bem, você diz que acha que sabe onde ele está. Agora a gente deveria entrar em contato com o Ministério e ir viver nossas vidas."

"Não acho."

"_Voc_ não acha?", disse ele furioso. "Só que você não é o único componente dessa equação. Isto é uma sociedade."

"Eu sei que é..."

"Sabe mesmo? Há uma dúzia de arquivos na sua gaveta que a Ordem nunca tomou conhecimento. Aquela chave, aquela chave que você e Meadowes encontraram, ninguém nunca pôde imaginar que ela existia e vocês dois correram risco de vida por causa dessa merda e o maldito livro foi queimado com tudo o mais naquela igreja."

"Ao menos Tom Riddle não o teve."

Tiago virou e o olhou.

"E o que você me diz?" , disse Sirius.

"Digo que é besteira. Digo que devemos fazer aquilo o que fomos contratados e sair de cena."

"Ele matou..." Então Sirius se recompôs. "Peço que você confie em mim e me dê um prazo, até hoje à tarde. Porra, Pontas, de qualquer forma vamos ter de ficar na espreita até lá. E o Ministério não iria acionar todo o departamento sem ter certeza de nada."

Ele pensou no que Sirius lhe havia dito. Seus olhos cor de pistache adquiriram um tom amarelado sob a ampla iluminação da manhã, e seus lábios finos estavam crispados. "Talvez, talvez."

"Então, qual é o problema?", disse Sirius começando a se levantar.

Tiago segurou-lhe o pulso. "Mais devagar, garoto."

"O quê?"

"Sua lógica é boa, Almofadinhas; seus motivos é que são o problema."

"Que motivos?"

"Você é que tem que me dizer."

Sirius sentou-se novamente e suspirou. Olhou para Tiago com seu olhar mais inocente. "Não vejo qual o mal em saber tudo o que se pode quando se tem oportunidade. Esse é meu único motivo."

Tiago balançou a cabeça devagar, lançando-lhe um olhar firme e um pouco triste. Passou a mão no cabelo, deixou que a franja caísse sobre a testa. "Seus motivos são mais perversos. Você exala o ódio, Almofadinhas. Tudo em você, desde o seu silêncio até o seu sorriso, você está impregnado de raiva. Por Ele. E isso está lhe subindo à cabeça."

"Naturalmente", disse Sirius. Ele sentiu uma enorme e dura bola de ar forma-se em sua garganta. Respirou e dilatou as narinas.

"Se você pudesse", continuou Tiago, "arrancaria a cabeça de Tom Riddle com as próprias mãos."

Sirius não respondeu.

"De qualquer modo isso não vem ao caso."

"Aonde você quer chegar, Pontas?", disse Sirius, subitamente cansado.

"Você não está sendo honesto consigo mesmo. Nem comigo." Ele se levantou. "Vamos agir dessa forma, se você quiser. Não sei se vai fazer tanta diferença. Mas lembre de uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Quando Dumbledore nos perguntou se estávamos dispostos a continuar na Ordem depois da morte de Dorcas, eu estava propenso a me afastar. Foi você quem disse que continuar seria o mínimo que poderíamos fazer por ela."

Sirius levantou as mãos. "E minha opinião não mudou."

"Espero que não, Sirius, porque não estamos numa situação tão boa que possamos nos dar ao luxo de perder tempo."

Ele saiu do escritório e entrou no corredor.

Sirius olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Ele também não parecia estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

* * *

A antiga casa na Rua Royal estava abandonada a cinco ou seis anos. Desde que Narcisa se casara e fora morar na Mansão de Lúcio Malfoy, e até então a casa permanecera fechada e vedada, à mercê do tempo e das traças. Até Sirius entrar nela naquela segunda-feira de manhã. 

Deliciosamente mal conservado. As maçanetas corroídas pela brisa salgada do mar que entrava pelas janelas quebradas, o papel de parede manchado de sol em alguns lugares, as lareiras tapadas com placas de ferro, um piano de cauda inutilizado com um abajur verde sobre a tampa preenchia o deserto escuro do primeiro andar.

Sirius começou pelos quartos da frente, onde ele se lembrava ter ocorrido um incêndio a quase vinte anos atrás. E lá estavam as madeiras queimadas, porque quando os pedreiros tinham ido consertar o estrago, tinham fechado os buracos com jornais de 1862. Nessa época Andrômeda estava com quatro ou cinco anos, e pediu para a mãe que os jornais não fossem cobertos por uma camada de tinta para que ela pudesse se distrair lendo as notícias enquanto era obrigada a assistir Narcisa estudando piano naquele quarto.

O velho telefone preto no vestíbulo tinha sido desligado. Numa família de bruxos em que o sangue puro era mais do que uma característica, era uma obrigação, telefones ou qualquer coisa relacionada a trouxas merecia o mínimo de atenção possível, mas Andrômeda instalara um na casa ao se formar em Hogwarts, a fim de não perder contato com suas amigas que não tinham o sangue tão puro quanto o dela.

Ele passou horas sentado na sala, sentindo o calor do sol nas tábuas rústicas à sua volta, escutando os estalidos da casa. Uma casa daquela idade nunca fica sem silêncio, principalmente num clima úmido. Parece uma coisa viva. Não havia ninguém na casa, mas ele não se sentia sozinho. Nunca havia se sentido sozinho naquela casa, mesmo quando estava na sala jantando com as três primas e os tios, sentia como se a casa estivesse silenciosamente mais cheia do que aparentava. E depois do jantar, depois que Narcisa apresentava seu mais novo estudo, e todos iam para os quartos, ele tinha a impressão de ainda escutar as notas do piano lá em baixo, rápidas, macias, ligeiramente nervosas.

Mas Sirius não era de lengalengas. Ele não podia ficar desperdiçando tempo com lembranças empoeiradas, ele sabia o que queria e precisava fazê-lo. O que ele queria não era encontrar Tom Riddle ali, ele jamais se esconderia naquela casa, principalmente depois que as fotos de Belatriz se espalharam pelo Ministério e ela começou a ser investigada. É claro que sempre há a possibilidade de o inimigo ter um neurônio a menos que você, mas esse não era o caso. Sirius estava ali para mexer no passado. Jogou a isca para Tiago porque não podia arriscar fazer mais alguma coisa sem a permissão da Ordem, caso contrário teria de prestar contas com Dumbledore, mas eles iam ficar esperando o sinal e o sinal não ia chegar, só isso. Um palpite furado, como vários outros.

Foi para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto principal. O papel de parede daquela casa tinha sido sobreposto inúmeras vezes desde que os Black passaram a habitar, e ele tinha de chegar à forração original. Mas havia um canário cantando em algum lugar, possivelmente num apartamento ou numa loja das redondezas, e aquele canto não era nem um pouco natural.

Sirius não se lembrava de ter tido medo de fantasmas um dia, mas ali, naquela casa vazia e mergulhada em lembranças preternaturais, com cheiro de flores mortas e ácaros, ouvindo próxima a música de um piano, ele quase chegou a se permitir uns pêlos arrepiados. Durante muito tempo ficou escutando. Mozart, muito rápido. Rápido demais. Uma cascata de notas, uma técnica sobrehumana.

* * *

A água quente pingava em seu braço. Ele limpou vários trechos da parede até o reboco original, depois passou para o quarto ao lado, o que pertencera a Belatriz. Mas o zumbido dos feitiços o perturbava. Parecia ouvir vozes neles – pessoas rindo, conversando, alguém falando francês num sussurro ansioso, uma criança chorando. Ou seria uma mulher? 

Parou os malditos feitiços. Nada. Apenas uma ilusão criada pelo ruído numa casa vazia.

Ele continuou até encontrar – um mural pintado a mão nua parede caiada. O mural da "floresta mágica" que Belatriz pintara quando tinha cinco anos. E em rápidas passadas de água fervente ele o pôs a descoberto.

"Unicórnios e pássaros de ouro e árvores carregadas de frutas sobre regatos cintilantes", era como Andrômeda o descrevera em carta, e na época ele ficara tonto de vontade de ver o mural. Finalmente ele conseguiu limpar uma grande parte do mural que ocupava as quatro paredes. O quarto de Belatriz, sem dúvida. Sua cabeça girava.

Sirius se sentou no chão, encostou-se na lareira de mármore; a claridade diurna era ruim, e sua cabeça estava doendo, mas ele tinha o olhar fixo nos pássaros dourados, nas pequenas flores primosamente pintadas, nas árvores. O céu era de um púrpura escuro, mas havia uma lua cheia e não se via o sol, e sim uma grande mancha de minúsculas estrelas. Havia pedacinhos de prata ainda presos às estrelas. Um muro de pedra pintado num canto. Havia um castelo atrás dele. O portão era pintado sobre uma abertura na parede.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente, os músculos das costas doendo. Viu as fendas no reboco. A abertura era quadrada. Ajoelhou-se diante da abertura e tocou nela, uma porta de madeira. Ele não se ocupou em arrombá-la com feitiços ou derrubá-la a chutes: sabia de antemão que nada funcionaria. Era um portão pintado cobrindo uma porta de madeira, e havia um lugar gasto onde ficava o trinco pintado. Ele deu um empurrãozinho ali e a porta se abriu. Belatriz já era danada desde os cinco anos.

Ergueu a varinha e a luz trêmula iluminou um compartimento forrado de cedro, com um livrinho encapado em couro branco, uma boneca muito antiga de porcelana, um chumaço de cartas espremidas no fundo do compartimento, alguns botões de rosa estragados e um relicário de prata enrolado na perna da boneca – mas Sirius só viu as cartas. Ele se concentrou nelas.

Dois anjos gerados pela mesma lágrima. Será que seu pai deixou a tradução disso, Andrômeda, antes de morrer?

Ele pegou as cartas e as espalhou no chão. Abriu uma por uma e ficou as olhando. As folhas eram frágeis, machadas, mas a escrita antiquada, em sépia, ainda era legível, especialmente agora que o sol tinha escorregado mais alguns palmos em sua rota e invadia em cheio o quarto. E então a musica voltou. Enquanto ele estava ali olhando para as cartas, ainda sem ânimo para ler-las, a musica voltou, dessa vez mais devagar.

Sirius fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em nada. Enfiou as cartas todas novamente no pequeno compartimento, fechou a portinha sem cuidado nenhum e desceu as escadas para achar Belatriz sentada ao piano, batendo numa única tecla repetidamente, olhando para a rua lá fora, vazia como a rua de uma cidade que fora abandonada.

"Não quero ler sua mente", ela disse. "Pare de gritar."

O intervalo em que ela batia na tecla parecia estar em perfeita sincronia com as batidas do coração de Sirius.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Belatriz virou a cabeça devagar na direção da cozinha, como se estivesse vendo uma pessoa caminhar para lá, uma pessoa que Sirius não via, e uma lágrima formou-se no canto de seu olho direito. A nota que ela tocava parou abruptamente quando ele levantou a mão dela do teclado. Mas o som ficou retinindo nas paredes,para sempre preso entre elas.

Ela correu os olhos pelas paredes até o teto. "Amanh", disse, "tire eles de casa."

Sirius olhou para o teto. Alguma coisa estalou lá fora. "O que?"

Belatriz o olhou. Seus olhos estavam escuros como a morte. "Sim", ela disse devagar. "A morte. É o que os espera."

Ele apoiou um cotovelo na tampa do piano, ficando no nível dela. "Do que você está falando."

"Tire Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans de casa. Esconda-os. Faça-os desaparecer. Isso vai adiar a morte deles, e nada mais."

"É um aviso?"

"Faça o mais rápido possível", ela disse, e Sirius viu os olhos dela fixarem-se em sua boca, e a lágrima que estava presa entre seus cílios desfez-se num traço cintilante que atravessou seu rosto. "Um aviso. Não, não é."

Sirius estava com muita paciência. Ele podia se sentar naquela sala imunda e ficar ali até que o mundo acabasse. "Porque esconder meus amigos, Belatriz?"

O vento assobiou através da vidraça estilhaçada das janelas térreas, um som muito parecido com o sussurro de vozes contidas e nervosas.

"O que você estava fazendo naquela ponte ontem, Belatriz?"

"Ela não o amava."

A casa inteira rangeu quando Sirius fechou a tampa do piano com um soco. Ele dera o soco com a mão enfaixada, e sua omoplata trincada pareceu ter se partido de vez, mas ele esqueceu da dor quase no mesmo segundo. "Merda!", ele disse. Era isso. Belatriz tinha matado Ted Tonks. "Porque?", disse. "_Porque?_"

Belatriz disse: "Você acha que ela sofreu?"

Sirius ofegou.

"Eu acho que ela não sofreu quase nada. Ela perdeu o marido, mas ela amava você. E você fez amor com ela pensando em outra mulher" Ela se levantou de repente, olhando para a escada por cima dos ombros de Sirius. "Não a deixe nunca saber disso, Sirius. Ela poderia talvez se matar."

Sirius olhou para trás no momento em que um auror, rolando a escada, caia embolado no chão, a boca cheia de sangue. Lá em cima uma confusão de gritos e barulhos estourou. Alguém gritou "Entrem" dos jardins, e numa fração de segundos a casa estava cheia de aurores correndo, as varinhas em punho, mas eles mal entravam na casa e caiam, os olhos apertados como se tivessem recebido uma punhalada nas costas, as bocas escorrendo sangue.

Moody surgiu da cozinha. "Saia daí, Black", disse, avançando na direção de Belatriz. Meia dúzia de homens saiu de trás dele, suas capas grossas ondulando ao redor de suas pernas como asas de dragões. Eles empurraram Sirius para o canto enquanto Belatriz apostava corrida com a velocidade da luz e chegava até o porão debaixo da escada.

Filhos da puta, Sirius pensou, olhando-a sumir dentro de um túnel de sombras. De repente Tiago estava ao seu lado, uma coisa comprida e fina, semelhante a uma seringa de dardo, entre os dentes, enquanto as mãos preparavam uma flecha. Ele olhou para Sirius e depois para os corpos caídos pelo chão, ilhas de sangue ao redor. "Meu Deus."

"Que merda é essa?", Sirius disse. Parecia que a casa ia desabar, e não parava de chegar aurores.

Tiago tirou a seringa dos dentes e a encaixou na ponta da flecha. "Você tem noção do que pegou? Se Tom Riddle é a abelha rainha, ela é o zangão."

* * *

"Seu grupo deixou ela escapar. Vocês tinham trinta segundos e levaram dois minutos para entrar na casa", disse Moody. 

Ouviu a resposta queixosa e complicada de Sam Mazur. Ele era o chefe do quartel, subira ao posto quando Mulkern o renunciou, duas semanas após a morte de Dorcas, e gostava tanto do que fazia quanto gostava de jiló. Ela havia mandando metade de seu grupo atrás de Belatriz Black, nos subterrâneos, a metade que sobrara estava espalhada pela pequena cidade de Newquay, mas nenhuma das duas metades parecia estar confiante de que iria voltar para casa tendo conseguido alguma coisa.

Sirius se sentou no pé da escada e ficou olhando para os cadáveres espalhados pela sala. Nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, ele quase levara um tiro, fora jogado de um carro em alta velocidade, quebrara a omoplata, fora crivado de inúmeros pedaços de vidro, matara um homem a tiros, perdera bem meio litro de sangue e fora submetido a doze horas de um interrogatório agressivo, num cubículo sufocante. Não obstante, não sabia por quê, com o cheiro de Belatriz em suas narinas, a cinco minutos atrás, nunca se sentira melhor em sua vida.

E em menos de dois minutos isso – a dor, o cansaço, o desejo – se convertera em pesadelo. Meu Deus, Belatriz, você pode esmagar o coração de um ser humano apenas imaginando isso, mas não é capaz de carregar nem metade do próprio peso. Ela não tinha força física nenhuma, e Sirius se perguntava se Tom Riddle não a abençoara com tantos poderes para a proteger. Se aqueles aurores fossem inteligentes o suficiente, iam pegar isso depressa e ela seria vencida pelo cansaço, além do mais eles estavam portando flechas – a mais nova invenção de Moody. Sirius via aquelas flechas enfiadas em cada centímetro do corpo de Moody, mas não as via nem passando perto de Belatriz.

Sam continuava a reclamar de como ela era rápida, um gato noturno, e eles não tinham, apesar de tudo, uma agilidade como aquela. Vocês têm cérebro, dizia Moody. Trabalhem, trabalhem.

"A não ser que saibamos exatamente com o _qu_ estamos lidando", disse Sam como que para finalizar a discussão, "Não vamos acontecer em solo estrangeiro."

A cozinha ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, e então Moody apareceu perto de Sirius.

A raiva de Sirius por Moody começara no dia do velório de Dorcas. Sirius decidira não ir ao velório e Moody ficou com ele, dizendo que precisava levar umas caixas para o escritório. Moody e Sirius entraram com as caixas no escritório, passando pelo tumulto de objetos que fora empurrado para dentro de um lugar que media menos de 3 m² e acomodando-as, enfim, em baixo do vão da mesa. Sirius não estava preocupado com o conteúdo das caixas, apesar de ter as costas doendo por tê-las arrastado da cozinha até ali. Estava se virando para ir embora quando Moody disse: "Ei, espere um segundo, Black."

Sirius olhou para Moody.

Moody fez um gesto, apontando uma das poltronas. "Sente um pouco."

Sirius se sentou. Ele afastou as pernas e esperou que Moody fosse direto ao assunto. Na maioria das vezes que conversavam, Sirius simplesmente aquiescia e o ignorava. Não achava que naquele momento fosse ser diferente.

Mas ele percebia uma expressão familiar de velho experiente nos olhos – no olho – de Moody, que se sentou na poltrona do outro lado da mesa, onde Dorcas costumava sentar, antes de se pôr a olhar o chão e esboçar um sorriso triste, escutando o barulho dos passos e das vozes na rua. "Parece que a gente só vê a família em casamentos, velórios, não é, Black?"

"Perdão?"

"Andrômeda. Ela é sua família, pelo que sei. A única pessoa que você pode contar."

Sirius anuiu e o ignorou, embora não completamente.

Moody apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e ficou olhando para Sirius, esperando que ele levantasse a cabeça e olhasse para ele. "Como é que você este reagindo até agora?"

"Acho que a coisa ainda não pegou."

"Você vai sofrer pra burro quando pegar, Black."

"Eu imagino."

"O que você tinha com ela?"

Sirius franziu o cenho e sentiu uma vaga sensação – de raiva? – nascer na boca do estômago. Só faltava essa agora: um animado discurso de Moody sobre a relação dele com Dorcas.

Moody inclinou-se para frente. "Sabe quando Beijo morreu? Que ele descanse em paz, Black. Fiquei mal durante semanas. Um dia ele estava lá, meu velho amigo, e no outro dia? Os pedaços de seu corpo espalhados por aí." Ele estalou os grossos dedos. "Naquele dia Deus ganhou um bom ajudante, e eu perdi o meu, mas outras pessoas continuaram morrendo. Quer dizer, eu podia me dar ao luxo de parar por uns tempos, deixar toda essa história maluca de lado. É isso que você quer fazer, não é?"

Moody recostou-se na poltrona e Sirius sentiu aquela sensação novamente. Fazia mais ou menos três meses que Beijo morrera, e Moody se consolou na bebida por muito mais de três semanas. A muito tempo atrás, quando sua esposa falecera, foi a mesma coisa. A bebida foi sua amante durante toda a vida, e depois da morte da esposa ele apenas oficializou a relação. Quando ela estava viva, diziam que Moody lhe dava tanta atenção quanto daria a um pedaço de pão duro.

Sirius tolerava Moody porque não tinha outro jeito – afinal de contas, ele trabalhava na Ordem a muito mais tempo que qualquer um ali. Quem visse de fora, podia pensar que eram amigos.Talvez Moody pensasse que de fato eram. Uma coisa é você aceitar uma pessoa porque precisa. Muito diferente era aceitar os seus conselhos.

"Entende o que quero dizer?", disse Moody. "Cuide para não se _comprazer _em sua dor, Black, para que ela não interfira nas suas responsabilidades com a Ordem."

"Minhas responsabilidades com a Ordem, é?"

"Isso mesmo. Sabe, você tem que cuidar para que o que aconteceu com Dorcas não se repita."

"Hum, hum", fez Sirius. "Você acha que eu podia sequer sonhar com uma coisa dessas, Moody?"

"Não disse que você _ia _deixar isso acontecer, Black. Só disse que você _podia_, só isso."

Sirius empurrou sua poltrona para trás e fitou a rótula esquerda de Moody debaixo da mesa, e imaginou-a numa explosão sangrenta. "Moody."

"Sim, Black."

Sirius viu a outra rótula explodir, depois se concentrou nos cotovelos de Moody. "Você não acha que poderia esperar um pouco para falar sobre isso?"

"Nada como o momento presente." O sorriso que acompanhou esse comentário soou como uma advertência.

"Amanhã, por exemplo." O olhar de Sirius passou dos cotovelos de Moody para seus olhos. "Se falasse amanhã, não haveria problema, não acha?"

"O que você acha do que falei sobre o momento presente, Black?" Moody estava começando a ficar aborrecido. Ele era um gigante de temperamento violento e Sirius sabia que aquilo assustava muita gente, que Moody via o medo no rosto das pessoas na rua, que se acostumara com aquilo, achando que se tratava de respeito. "Sabe, ao meu ver, essa é a melhor ocasião para esta conversa, certo? Por isso achei que devia entrar logo no assunto, o mais rápido possível."

"Claro", disse Sirius. "Como você disse, nada como o momento presente, certo?"

"Certo. Bom garoto." Moody deu um tapinha na mesa e levantou-se. "Você vai sobreviver a isso, Black. Você vai seguir em frente. Você vai sofrer, mas vai superar. Porque você é um homem. Eu disse a Dorcas na noite em que comemoramos a gravidez de Lílian: 'Meadowes, você conseguiu um sócio à sua altura. O cara que vai desafiar você sem ter medo de perder a vida por isso. Um verdadeiro campeão. Um cara que...' "

"Foi como se ela fosse de madeira", disse Sirius.

"O quê?", disse Moody, olhando para ele.

"Foi isso que me pareceu quando Lupin descreveu a morte dela. Foi como se ela fosse um fantoche ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e a tivessem deixado cair atrás das cortinas."

"Sei, não deixe que isso..."

"Não dava nem para entender o que ela era, Moody. Podia ser um monte de sacos de lixo, podia ser um manequim abandonado no chão. Podia ser algumas toras de madeira no escuro. Mas ela não parecia ser humana." Sirius olhou para as próprias mãos, cruzadas entre os joelhos, e viu manchas no chão do escritório. Uma mancha marrom perto do seu pé esquerdo, outra cor de mostarda junto ao pé da mesa. "Sua esposa morreu dormindo, Moody. Digo com todo o respeito, mas assim foi. Ela foi para a cama e não acordou mais. Em paz."

"Você não precisa falar sobre ela, certo?"

"Quanto à Dorcas, ela foi assassinada, sem nunca ter podido ver quem era seu assassino. Há uma pequena diferença."

Por um instante, o escritório ficou silencioso – na verdade, um silêncio ensurdecedor, como só pode ficar um apartamento vazio, quando o de baixo está cheio de gente – e Sirius se perguntou se Moody ia ser estúpido o bastante para continuar falando. Vamos, Moody,diga alguma estupidez. Na situação em que estou, espero apenas uma oportunidade para descarregar o que estou sentindo.

Moody disse: "Escute, eu entendo", e Sirius soltou um suspiro pelas narinas. "Eu entendo. Mas, Sirius, você não precisa..."

"O quê?", disse Sirius. "Eu não preciso o quê? Quebraram Dorcas inteira, cada vértebra dela, e você quer que eu cuide das prioridades da Ordem. É isso que você quer? Você quer vir aqui e ficar bancando o grande _responsável?_"

O olho que não era fixo de Moody olhou para os próprios sapatos, e ele começou a respirar pesadamente pelas narinas, abrindo e fechando ambos os punhos. "Acho que não mereço isso."

Sirius levantou-se, encostou a poltrona na mesa e olhou para a porta. "Vamos voltar agora, Moody?"

"Claro", disse Moody, "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Foi uma má idéia querer falar com você logo esta manhã. Você ainda não está preparado. Mas..."

"Esqueça isso. Simplesmente não fale."

Sirius abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor. Ele se perguntou se magoara Moody, depois percebeu que não estava ligando a mínima para aquilo. Ele que se fodesse. Naquele mesmo instante, os legistas estavam começando a fazer a autopsia do corpo de Dorcas. Ele ainda tinha a impressão de sentir seu cheiro, mas lá no necrotério já estavam preparando os bisturis, afastadores e serras.

Sirius olhou para Moody, encostado na parede, uma mão no cinto de couro e a outra no corrimão da escada, e não sentiu nada. Nem raiva nem incomodo.

"Black", disse Moody, "Sei que já fez muito por todos nós hoje, mas preciso que faça mais."

Sim, mais. Tudo não é o bastante.

"Preciso que nos ajude com sua prima."

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Pode fazer isso?"

Outro aceno de cabeça.

Moody se agachou ao lado de Sirius. Seu olho giratório estava azul como uma veia. "Vá atrás dela."

Sirius começou a rir, e depois deu gargalhadas, afundando o rosto nas mãos. "Espere", disse, "Espere um pouco. Me dê um segundo."

"Black."

"Trinta e sete", disse Sirius, sorrindo, "Trinta e sete aurores, foi o que vocês mandaram para pegá-la naquela igreja, e ela escapou. Antes disso, ela já havia escapado de todos nós juntos. Agora você tem cinqüenta e quatro aurores espelhados por aí e está me pedindo para ir atrás dela?" Ele agarrou as lapelas de Moody com uma mão. A outra se fechou em torno de si mesma enquanto ele apertava os dentes e sentia gosto de sangue na língua. "Ela não é um ser humano. Ela é um sonho."

Foi a vez de Moody sorrir. "É assim que se fala", ele disse, dando no ombro de Sirius um tapinha de reconciliação. Ficou de pé e ajustou o cinto. "Venha comigo para lhe darmos as instruções. Recebemos a localização dela..."

* * *

No ano em que Sirius e Andrômeda entraram para Hogwarts, o processo de decadência da casa na Rua Royal começou. Nos anos que se seguiram, Sirius assistiu aquela casa ir escurecendo e escurecendo. As leves cortinas de seda branca que iam até o chão foram trocadas por _blackouts _cor de alumínioas cristaleiras se encheram de poeira porque a Sra.Black não tinha mais ânimo para limpá-las. A casa era originalmente revestida por um velho papel de parede cor de terra, com detalhes azuis escuros que lembravam espadas cruzadas, mas os crisântemos amarelos, roxos e vermelhos impediam que você o percebesse. Mas também as flores deixaram de ser compradas, ou morriam e ficavam por ali mesmo, até o cheiro podre começar a incomodar Narcisa, e ela as trocava por novas, mas isso acontecia apenas nas férias, quando ela estava em casa. Mas logo ela também se cansou de repor as flores e resolveu empilhar todos os vasos vazios no armário debaixo da escada. 

No verão a casa exalava cheiro de pele e pipoca velha, no inverno os jardins ficavam cobertos de neve, porque ninguém fazia questão de retirar a neve, nem ao menos limpar o caminho que levava até o portão, e no fim da estação toda aquela neve derretia e formava uma lama pastosa entre as heras que proliferavam no gramado. No outono, enquanto os _fish-flies_ sujavam o céu e a calçada das casas, as cercar ao redor da casa ganhava manchas laranjadas de ferrugem e caminhos verdes de limo. As calhas entupiam. Os cupins faziam linhas que subiam pelas paredes dos fundos como veias secas de sangue.

E se por fora a casa aparentava descaso e desolamento, por dentro ela já estava morta. A Sra. Black se encaminhava para sua incurável depressão que duraria oito anos e findaria em seu suicídio, um ano depois de terem se mudado para o subúrbio de Londres. O Sr.Black, que sempre fora um homem calado e de olhos brilhantes como o verniz, parecia pouco se importar com o comportamento da esposa ou com os cuidados da casa. Ele não vivia nesse mundo. Ele vivia nos livros que lia. Nas férias de verão, quando as filhas voltavam para casa, ele largava um pouco suas fantasias e conversava com elas. As pessoas diziam que ele não amava a mulher, que nunca tinha a amado, e que essa era apenas mais uma das maldições hereditárias da família Black.

Sirius tinha onze anos e não entendia nada disso. Tudo o que ele sabia era que os adultos estavam cada vez mais tensos preocupados com a decadência da família, por isso o Natal daquele ano foi na casa de Andrômeda, para que ao adultos tivessem uma justificativa para ver de perto o estado da Sra.Black, de suas filhas, do marido e da casa.

"Ela está no quarto penteando o cabelo", disse Andrômeda com um punhado de passas vermelhas na mão. "Se você for devagar pode dar um susto nela."

Sirius foi devagar, mas ou o pé ou o espelho o traiu. Um ou outro, a verdade é que ele mal entrara no quarto, pente, espelho, cabelos, toda ela voou pelos ares, e ela disse: "O que foi?"

"Nada", Sirius respondeu, no momento em que uma coisa azul se mexeu na janela. Uma borboleta. Era azul-neón e estava pousada na corda de cetim da cortina, as asas subindo e descendo, como se respirasse. Os tons de azul e verde da Floresta Mágica se fundiam nas sombras da noite, e o único foco de luz que entrava no quarto vinha do corredor. O ar tinha o cheiro doce de flores mortas.

Sirius olhou para a borboleta. "Não gosto de azul", disse.

Belatriz parou de pentear os cabelos. Sua silhueta ficou paralisada no meio do quarto. "É a cor dos seus olhos."

"Não é."

"Andrômeda disse que quando fica olhando dentro dos seus olhos, consegue ver navios piratas navegando sob as estrelas, e o mar é tão liso e brilhante como o cetim, e as ondas são escuras como o centro de um buraco negro." Ela se mexeu na cadeira. Sirius imaginou que ela tivesse se virado para ele. "Ela disse que, dependendo do ângulo e da luminosidade dentro deles, pode-se sentir o gosto salgado do mar, e escutar o canto das sereias, ver o reflexo prateado de suas peles."

"Me deixe ver os seus olhos, Belatriz."

Ele escutou o chiado da cadeira, e uma luzinha pequena e dourada se acendeu na penteadeira, iluminando a cúpula do abajur. Sirius se apoiou no encosto da cadeira de Belatriz, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Ela trocara o desgastado jeans e a blusa de magas compridas por um vestido de veludo vermelho tão denso que no escuro passava por preto, e Sirius tentou afastar seus olhos e sua mente do pescoço dela, que emanava uma fraca luminosidade branca entre seus ombros, para poder se concentrar nos olhos.

"Eu não vejo nada neles", ele disse, "no escuro são pretos."

Ela ficou séria. "O que não é preto no escuro?"

"A sua pele", ele disse, e olhou para o pescoço dela. Depois para os ombros, as narinas translúcidas, as pontas das clavículas e o fundo oco entre elas, mas logo voltou para os olhos, as pupilas brilhantes, e ele não entendia como podia haver tanto brilho dentro da escuridão. As pálpebras eram ligeiramente caídas nos cantos, os cílios grossos eram retos como os feixes longilíneos de uma pena, formavam uma curva sedutora sob as pálpebras oleosas que parecia um sorriso triste.

Sirius agarrou os cabelos dela com as mãos. "Posso pentear, se você quiser."

"Você?"

"Eu."

Belatriz lhe passou a escova. "Vamos ver." Ela deu as costas a Sirius e virou-se para o espelho. Sirius pegou o cabelo dela e passou a escova por eles uma vez, duas, desde a testa até as pontas, que iam até a cintura. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado para que ele pegasse os cabelos debaixo, e riu quando as cerdas da escova roçaram o lobo de sua orelha. Ele deixou então a escova de lado e dividiu-o em três porções iguais. Fez a trança devagar, errando tanto o quanto podia, para poder desfazer tudo e refazer de novo. Os dedos roçavam a nuca dela ou as omoplatas. Quando a trança acabou, Sirius, aos onze anos, tinha experimentado um dos maiores êxtases de sua curta existência. Ele sentira formigamentos, pontadas, ele sentira o cheiro dela, sentira a pele dela, não porque nunca tivesse tocado na prima antes, mas não daquela forma. Não sozinhos, em seu quarto, com aquele sorriso erótico de seus cílios ainda ondulando em sua mente.

Belatriz esticou o braço e puxou a fita de cetim na penteadeira.

"Pode ver no espelho", ele disse.

Mas ela não olhou no espelho. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás outra vez, seus ombros encostaram nos pulsos de Sirius, sobre o espaldar da cadeira, abriu os lábios, ele desceu os dele.

Ficaram assim, a linha dos olhos de um na boca do outro, respirando. Sirius sentiu aquele cheiro doce e enjoado de novo. Vinha de todas as partes, misturado com algo como suor e mofo, mas não era um cheiro ruim. Era incomodo como a visão de um copo na beira da mesa, prestes a cair. E aquele cheiro oscilante dançando ao redor dos olhos de Belatriz tinha um poder fulminante. Ela segurava a fita de cetim com as duas mãos, perto do peito, como se segurasse um rosário.

Pendendo ligeiramente para frente, o sangue latejando nas têmporas por estar quase de ponta-cabeça sobre ela, Sirius a viu piscar no escuro. Uma verdadeira gênesis. A ponta da língua dela apareceu entre os dentes e roçou uma pequena região do lábio inferior dele.

E então ele viu pelo canto dos olhos uma luminosidade frágil reluzindo no chão, perto do tornozelo direito dela. Tão rápida que era mais uma sensação do que uma visão. Em seguida outra luz correu pelo chão, como um gás luminoso, tinha a cor azul esverdeada do fogo-fátuo, às vezes ganhando a cintilação das estrelas. Aos poucos formas escuras foram se formando no piso, desenhos recortados comunicativos, esferas coloridas como olhos redondos, listras irregulares como ondas de radar, e cores, todas elas escuras como a morte.

A morte. O cheiro adocicado da morte, era o que ele estivera sentindo o tempo todo. O cheiro das borboletas mortas, milhares delas, cobrindo o chão como um tapete orgânico, exalando seu brilho de morte. Elas talvez tivessem entrado no quarto atraídas pelo calor das velas, ou por algum cheiro, ou a força do vento as confundira, mas isso não podia ser porque eram muitas – o fato é que estavam mortas.

O cheiro da morte. Mais tarde ele sentiu aquele mesmo cheiro nas flores do jardim de sua mão, quando as margaridas começavam a se vergar sobre seus caules e as pétalas dos crisântemos se crispavam, mudando a cor para um dourado escuro. Ele odiava aquele cheiro enjoado, rançoso, e odiava mais ainda asa lembranças dele.

Ele odiou estar naquela casa novamente por causa do cheiro que todas aquelas pessoas mortas ao redor do piano estava começando a exalar. O cheiro da morte, o cheiro da morte, era só o que Sirius conseguia pensar. O cheiro da morte imediata, a morte plena, quando toda a sua vida passa na sua imaginação, e você tem alucinações, você vê luzes, sua mente se desfaz, não suporta. Nada mais vivo do que a morte plena. Até no cheiro.

* * *

"Ela está indo para a direita", disse Tiago. 

Sirius passou um pé pela mureta que separava o porão da casa do resto do esgoto da cidade. Esgotos novamente. A sorte era que dali a alguns metros o esgoto desviava para a enseada e depois para o mar, e Belatriz seria obrigada a voltar para a superfície.

Tiago abriu o mapa da cidade em cima da mesa, que tremeu sobre as pernas desiguais. O mapa estava riscado com círculos ao redor das principais praças e um X em cima do lugar onde ficava a Ordem. Nas ruas paralelas próximas havia uma multidão de nomes vermelhos se movimentando atrás de _Belatriz Black_, em preto. Outras letras em vermelho tinham ficado pelo meio do caminho, pontuando o mapa como formigas ensangüentadas.

"E se for uma armadilha?", disse Lupin.

"Ah é?", disse Moddy, sorrindo. "Ninguém pensou nisso, Lupin. Você é o Deus do raciocínio."

"Já checamos tudo", disse Pedro, "Não tem nenhum Comensal na nossa margem. Ela está sozinha."

"Estranho", disse Tiago.

"Muito", disse Lupin, e olhou para Sirius.

* * *

Ele entrou nos canos. Não dava pare se esticar, mas tinha espaço suficiente para andar curvado e ter noção do que havia pela frente. Lá atrás os focos das varinhas surgiam cada vez menores, pequenas e perversas. Ele andou mais uns cinco minutos no escuro e achou a escada que levava à rua. Quando saiu pela galeria – uma abertura grande que ficava escondida num beco – escutou o silêncio, interrompido só às vezes pela passagem de um carro. 

Dobrou à direita, correndo, numa esquina onde havia um bar, entrando numa ruazinha mais que atravancada, com carros parados dos dois lados, e apressando o passo. Sentia vez ou outra a borda das capas dos aurores roçando sua calça ou seu braço. Todos invisíveis, é claro. E todos armados, atirando flechas sem parar. Belatriz era um ponto escuro adiante, tão distante quanto uma ilusão. Ela dobrou para a esquerda, e muitos aurores não resistiram a curva. Deslizaram sobre as capas e derrubaram os outros que vinham atrás. Um belo show para os trouxas. Idiotas de botas surgindo no meio da rua, caindo uns por cima dos outros. O pára-choque de um Dodge chocou-se contra a calçada com o susto, raspou no poste, depois no asfalto e se vergou sobre sua armação de metal.

Mas a segunda leva de aurores continuava atirando flechas, e Belatriz abaixava a cabeça, parecendo não saber ao certo para onde ir. Sirius passou perto de um Yugo estacionado na pista esquerda, e uma das flechas atingiu o vidro traseiro, que implodiu. Ele cobriu o rosto com os braços, sentindo estilhaços lhe arranharem a orelha, e agora que estava m,ais perto de Belatriz, viu que ela estava com um ferimento aberto no braço direito, acima do cotovelo. O sangue brilhava sobre o couro escovado do casaco. Ela se voltou e apontou a varinha na direção deles. O ouvido de Sirius explodiu quando ela mandou dois feitiços com mão firme.

Belatriz tinha uma puta pontaria. Nenhum pára-brisa implodiu, ninguém gritou de imediato, mas os dois postes laterais da rua envergaram sobre suas bases, arrebentando fios elétricos e pistões, derramando enormes sombras sobre o asfalto.

Sirius não parou para ver o estado em que os últimos aurores tinham ficado. Entrou num trecho de rua mal pavimentada. Entrou à direita, pegando uma rua que era só um pouco melhor. Alguém gritou alguma coisa quando ele passou, e uma garrafa foi se espatifar num ponto que teria sido Sirius, se ele não estivesse em constante movimento.

O lado esquerdo da rua era tomado por um grande terreno baldio, com imensas moitas de mato amarelado sobre montes de pedra e entulho. À direita, casas que já deviam estar condenadas há meio século vergavam sob o peso da pobreza e da falta de manutenção,enquanto não chegava o dia em que desabariam umas sobre as outras como peças de dominó. Então, o lado direito da rua ficaria igual ao esquerdo. Havia muitas pessoas nas portas das casas e elas apreciam não estar gostando de ver dois desconhecidos descendo a rua delas a mil. Outras garrafas bateram na calçada enquanto ele corria, e uma bomba grande, com pavio, explodiu a uns cinco palmos de Sirius.

Belatriz foi até o fim da rua, e, quando viu que quase não restara nenhum auror, nenhum que estivesse visível ao longo de toda a rua,exceto Sirius, entrou à esquerda. Sirius a seguiu.A rua era ainda pior, uma verde triste e esquecida que avançava através do mato escuro, por entre ruínas de casas abandonadas. Havia algumas crianças junto a uma lata de lixo fumegante, jogando bombas dentro dela, e mais adiante dois bêbados disputavam o último gole de vinho barato. Um pouco mais além, os imóveis condenados erguiam seus muros prestes a desabar, as janelas negras sem vidraça, queimadas aqui e ali por algum incêndio já esquecido.

"Ah, meu Deus", Belatriz disse, Sirius conseguiu escutar.

Era uma rua sem saída; ela terminava vinte metros adiante. Uma forte divisória de cimento e anos de mato e entulho barravam o caminho. Sirius olhou para trás e não viu os aurores dobrarem a esquina. Milhares deles. Os garotos se afastaram do latão, pressentindo alguma coisa errada e saindo da rua. Belatriz estava correndo a toda velocidade, como um atleta olímpico, por entre o mato e o entulho, o peito projetado para a frente, a cabeça inclinada para trás. Na hora em que Sirius se voltou novamente para a frente, ela estava a uns dez metros adiantada. As flechas cortavam o ar como uma chuva de chumbo, e se enfiavam em todos os lugares, menos em Belatriz.

Ela conseguiu chegar à primeira casa. Ela olhava para Sirius fazendo sinal para que ele saísse do caminho, a varinha apontando para o lado em que ele estava, esticando o pescoço para mirar bem. Sirius não gostou nada da expressão de seus olhos. Notou então um foco de luz dançando em sua frente, iluminando o imóvel, com uma zona de sombra no ponto em que o corpo dele interceptava. Mais aurores tinham sido enviados, exatamente o que Sirius temia. Em algum lugar em meio a todo aquele mato e entulho, existia um pavimento antes que todo o conjunto fosse condenado. E eles acharam um.

Uma saraivada de flechas e feitiços atingiu um monte de tijolos quebrados quando Sirius pulou e chegou à primeira casa. Belatriz se voltou quando ele passou pela soleira, ligeiramente alarmada, e eles correram para dentro de um edifício que não tinha a parede de trás. Ela desabara havia algum tempo e Belatriz agora estava tão desprotegida como antes.

Os aurores chegaram ao meio do edifício, passando por cima de uma velha porta de metal à frente de Belatriz. Ela se jogou à esquerda, caindo atrás de uma banheira virada. Eles encaixaram depressa novas flechas nos arcos, alguns já estavam prontos, e alguém gritou alguma coisa no momento em que Sirius saltou no ar na direção dela, sem nada que o protegesse, e estava quase no chão quando uma flecha lhe atingiu por equivoco o bíceps esquerdo, fazendo-o girar bruscamente, ainda no ar. Ele caiu no chão e gritou para que eles parassem de atirar.

Mas se eles ouviram, não obedeceram.

Sirius se levantou e viu Belatriz correndo. Vinte metros adiante havia duas torres de edifício, intactas ao que parecia, próximas uma da outra. Entre elas via-se um corredor azul-escuro. No fundo, um poste de iluminação projetava um halo amarelo-pálido, e era estreito demais para um carro. Silhuetas de estrutura metálica disformes desenhavam-se em sombras escuras entre as duas torres.

Sirius correu pelo terreno vazio, ouvindo a confusão de botas que vinha pela sua esquerda e sentindo sangue escorrer pelo seu braço feito sopa quente. Ele fora atingido. Reviu a expressão que tinha no momento em que dispararam, e ouviu uma voz que logo percebeu ser sua, repetindo incansavelmente a mesma coisa: "Seus desgraçados, desgraçados."

Chegou ao corredor. Olhou para trás. Alguma coisa os detera, talvez tivessem se dado conta do erro cometido e estavam resolvendo se continuavam ou o entregavam a missão nas mãos dele.

"Continue", disse Sirius.

"Porque?", perguntou Belatriz.

"Eles não vão desistir. São treinados para isso."

Ele olhou para cima da torre. Devia haver uma escada em algum lugar.

Belatriz escorou-se à parede e seu corpo desapareceu no escuro quando ela virou para a esquerda. Lá estava a escada, estreita e vazia. Sirius subiu os primeiros lances tropeçando, porque não enxergava nada, depois sua mente se acostumou com a altura entre cada degrau e ele conseguiu chegar até o terceiro nível da torre.

Belatriz parou lá em cima. Já dava para sentir o cheiro do ungüento fermentando na pele dela. Ou talvez fosse o cheiro do sangue. Sangue.

Ele se arrastou até ela, as pernas pesando como se tivessem bigornas presas a cada uma delas, o frio cortando-lhe as narinas como pó de vidro. Esbarrou nela, reconhecendo a textura arenosa da meia-calça quando a palma de sua mão roçou numa das pernas dela. Ela o empurrou com os joelhos, desviou, e ele sentiu ainda mais forte o cheiro da droga. Encontrou as lapelas do casaco dela e a puxou contra si, pressionando aboca em sua orelha.

"Vou lhe dizer uma coisa", ele disse. Sua voz estava pastosa como se ele tivesse mastigado gesso. "Cada dia que passa eu amo você com mais ódio. Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Que borboletas estão morrendo", ela disse devagar.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Que se alguma coisa acontecer a Lílian e Tiago, ou ao filho deles, não vai me doer quase nada matar você."

Ela suspirou como se risse sem forças, e o empurrou de novo. Ele deslizou para o lado, mas seu braço continuou içado ao pescoço dela. "Você nunca amou."

Ele ofegou.

"O que você conhece por amor é só uma reciprocidade forçada. Você ama seus amigos porque eles dizem que o amam, e porque eles lhe fazem favores, porque o abraçam e choram por você, e partilham as vidas deles com você. E como não amar essas criaturas tão raras? O ser humano se tranca todo, toda a vida, e anda nas ruas como se estivesse solitário no universo, mas você tem a sorte de ver seus amigos chorarem. Eles tocam em você, você sente o cheiro deles, entra na casa deles, prova da comida deles. Isso pra você é amor. E quando eles morrem você sente dor, mas não é porque eles se foram. É porque você sente que nunca os amou e que conhece isso. Então você pensa no ódio. O ódio que para você é o mais completo dos sentimentos, o ódio que esteve com você desde o dia em que você nasceu, como uma mácula na sua pele. O ódio por seu pai que o levou a amar sua mãe, o ódio pela sua família que lhe levou a amar Andrômeda, mas também esse ódio é vazio. Ele sai do vazio para chegar ao que não tem fundo. E é nisso que você se equilibra, entre o seu amor e o seu ódio, como um doente transita entre a morte e ávida."

Sirius afastou o braço dela lentamente, já sem sentir a consciência, apenas o frio. Encostou-se à parede e esperou perder os sentidos, perguntando-se como era possível que Belatriz ainda não tivesse perdido os dela.

Ela falou: "Mas o que você sente por mim, Sirius, é o seu limite. Não é amor, não é ódio. Não é nem um nem outro e não são os dois juntos."

Ele se aferrou ao silêncio opaco do prédio, mas este também foi se tornando cada vez mais insensível para seus ouvidos. Então ele escutou a voz de Belatriz tão perto que parecia nascer em seus próprios tímpanos: "É que você sente como se estivesse lendo um livro."

* * *

Bem, eu fiquei com preguiça de fazer, mas como me pediram com muito carinho e insistentemente, eu fiz: 

Cap1 – Dead Boy´s Poem/ Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

Cap2 – Angels Fall First

Cap3 – Elvenpath

Cap4 – A Return to Sea

Cap5 –

Cap6 – Bare Grace Misery

Cap7 – The Riddler

Cap8 – 10th Man Down

Cap9 – Two for Tragedy

Cap 10 – Long Lost Love

Cap11 – Dead to the World

Cap12 – She is My Sin

Cap13 – Slaying the Dreamer

Cap14 – Astral Romance!!!!!

Cap15 –

Cap16 – Nymphomaniac Fantasia

Cap17 – Over the Hills and Far Away

Cap18 – Swanheart

Cap19 – Creek Mary´s Blood

Cap20 – Wanderlust/ Dark Chest of Wonders


	21. Não se esqueça de mim

**Não se esqueça de mim**

"_O grotesco dos acontecimentos diários_

_vos esconde a verdadeira infelicidade_

_das paixões"_ - Barnave

Nevava num luminoso dia de verão quando Belatriz Black o parou na rua para perguntar como ia o caso Tom Riddle.

Seus cabelos, não mais lisos, tinham voltado a ondear nas pontas como quando ela tinha 15 anos, e ela estava sentada numa cadeira de jardim na frente do Black Esmerald, usando apenas a parte de baixo de um biquíni. A neve caía à direita e à esquerda de sua cadeira, mas sua pele era tocada apenas pelo sol. Seus seios pequenos eram duros, cobertos de gotas de suor, e ele notou que ela tinha mesmo voltado a ter 15 anos. Ele se esforçava o tempo todo para se lembrar de que eram primos e que não devia lhe lançar um olhar cobiçoso.

Um pouco mais adiante, Dorcas estava colocando uma rosa negra no cabelo de Annabeth. Do outro lado da avenida, um bando de cachorros brancos, pequenos e nodosos como punhos, olhava para elas, com baba escorrendo pelos lados das bocas.

"Preciso ir embora", ele falou para Belatriz, mas, quando olhou para trás, Dorcas e Annabeth tinham desaparecido.

"Sente-se", disse ela. "Só por um segundo", e seus olhos de pálpebras caídas se voltaram para baixo.

Então ele se sentou e a neve começou a cair na parte de trás de seu colarinho, gelando sua espinha. Seus dentes batiam quando ele disse: "Pensei que você estava morta."

"Não", disse ela. "Eu só dei uma saidinha."

"Para onde você foi?"

"Para casa. Merda."

"O quê?"

"Esse lugar continua a mesma merda."

Dorcas pôs a cabeça para fora do Black Esmerald. "Você não vem, Sirius?"

"Tenho que ir embora", disse ele, batendo de leve no ombro da Belatriz.

Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre o peito nu.

Ele olhou para Dorcas, mas ela pareceu não se importar. Andrômeda estava a seu lado, e as duas sorriam.

Com a mão dele, Belatriz acariciou o próprio mamilo. "Não se esqueça de mim."

Agora a neve caía em seu corpo, amortalhando-o.

"Não vou esquecer. Preciso ir."

"Até."

As pernas de sua cadeira de jardim cederam sob o peso da neve, e, quando ele olhou para trás mal pôde distinguir suas formas sob a pilha de neve macia.

Tonks saiu do bar, pegou a mão dele e deu para o cachorro comer.

Ele ficou olhando seu sangue espumar na boca do cachorro. Ele não sentia dor – era quase agradável.

"Está vendo?", disse Tonks. "Ele gosta de você, Sirius."

Às três da tarde do dia seguinte, Sirius acordou e viu Lupin sentado na ponta da cama, as costas curvadas, os ombros apoiados nos joelhos, tendo uma conversa visual com um pato de pelúcia no chão. Sirius virou os olhos para cima e viu focas de resina penduradas no teto por fios de náilon, e Lílian, que estava ao seu lado com os dedos indicador e médio sobre sua jugular e cheirava a leite quente.

Ele tentou lhe falar que ela estava apertando suas costelas no lado direito, mas só conseguiu produzir gemidos.

"Tudo em ordem", ela disse, dando um sorriso, e tirou a mão. "Lupin, pegue a tipóia dele."

Lupin pegou a tipóia no estrado do berço e a passou para Lílian, que a encaixou com cuidado no braço de Sirius enquanto ele se sentava.

Ele não se lembrava de nada. Ele só sabia que escutara alguém lhe dizer algo sobre estar lendo livros. Mas ele não conseguia ver como ler livros podia explicar o fato dele estar deitado num quarto de bebê com um braço enfaixado, a vista embaçada, dores no corpo e um puta gosto de pilha misturado com sangue na boca.

"Ei, Almofadinhas", disse Lupin, "do que é que você se lembra?"

"De porra nenhuma."

"Ele lembra de ser desbocado", disse Lílian a Lupin. "Memória inconsciente."

Lupin a olhou. Lílian se inclinou sobre Sirius novamente para pegar alguma coisa no criado mudo e ele sentiu o cheiro do leite novamente, tão forte que se não tivesse sido criado na civilização teria avançado nela como um bezerro faminto.

"Que tal um chocolate quente?", ela disse. Lílian às vezes era uma santa.

Ela saiu do quarto. Lupin ficou olhando para a porta aberta e um minuto depois disse: "Lembra de Ted Tonks?"

Sirius fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. De uma só fez ele lembrou de tudo, como se o nome Ted Tonks viesse puxando as últimas 72 horas junto.

"Nós estivemos monitorando você."

Sirius abriu os olhos. "Monitorando?"

"Eu estive. Desde o acidente na Skyway." Lupin abaixou a cabeça e coçou a nuca. Quando voltou a se endireitar, Sirius viu suas olheiras, não tão fundas quanto da última vez, sombrearem seus olhos como hematomas azuis. Quando ele sorriu, a ponta dos caninos apareceram debaixo do lábio superior. "Tive de fazer isso. Estava preocupado com você."

"Estava preocupado."

Lupin colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e lhe jogou uma bala de revólver no colo. Sirius a olhou. Estava ligeiramente amassada na ponta. "Nos últimos meses você tem vivido como um alucinado, Almofadinhas. A sua casa está cheia de coisas iguais a essas, e a sua mente está tão confusa que você não consegue dormir. Você ficou acordado durante mais ou menos quatro dias. Foi preciso doparem você por engano para que você dormisse."

"É como Dorcas dizia sobre o sono: as pessoas dão muita importância e ele", Sirius pegou a bala na palma da mão. "E aí você ficou me..." Então a ficha caiu. "Vocês revistaram a minha casa."

"Eles estavam desconfiando de você."

"Uma porra, Aluado!"

"Ascar e Mulkern tinham provas de que você estava mantendo contato com Belatriz Lestrange."

"O que eles tinham era uma droga de fita em que o maníaco do filho do Bartô Crunch me ameaçava e dizia sem mais nem menos o nome dela. Vou lhe dizer o que foi isso: eles não queriam meter o filho do cara na história, era mais fácil engolir a fita, deixar o resto de lado e vir em cima de mim."

"Pode ser, Sirius, mas Mulkern ficou com a dúvida na cabeça. E ponha-se no lugar dele, ele podia ter uma maçã podre no meio do próprio pomar. Ele tinha de conferir."

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, a sua sorte é que eu resolvi revistar a sua casa antes que ele tivesse vontade de fazer isso, e entreguei a ele o relatório de tudo o que encontrei lá", Lupin disse. "Quase tudo."

"Quem assinou o relatório?"

"Vance."

"Ela não estava de férias?"

"Isso foi a quase seis meses atrás."

Sirius estava sendo vigiado a quase seis meses. Pessoas entravam e saiam de sua casa sem ele se dar conta, registravam sua vida, preparavam relatórios sobre ela, e ele não tinha percebido. Estava começando a cair em si. Quando uma cobra está sibilando do seu lado por tanto tempo e você não escuta, não é falta de atenção. É indiferença. A grande sorte não era a de Lupin ter revistado sua vida antes de todo mundo, mas sim o fato de que ele ficou pouco mais de cinco meses sem ver Belatriz, mais ou menos o espaço de tempo em que fora posto sob vigília. Durante quase seis meses ele acordara e fora dormir com o cheiro do sangue em suas narinas, toda a comida mastigada por ele naquele período fora degustada enquanto ele calculava o modo mais rápido de chegar a Tom Riddle, ou a qualquer um daqueles outros putos, ele ligava o chuveiro e escutava as risadas de Mulciber e Macnair no chiado da água, o alumínio das torneiras lhe lembravam as lâminas das facas e o metal da máscara de Rodolfo Lestrange.

"Você precisa dar um tempo", disse Lupin.

"Sei disso", Sirius disse, e riu. "Nós não devíamos ter nos metido nessa."

"Como assim?"

"Se tivéssemos recusado o convite de Dumbledore, se ao invés de entrar na Ordem tivéssemos seguido nosso caminho, tudo isso não estaria acontecendo, minha cabeça não estaria... eu não pensaria em...Eles não estão dormindo."

Lupin olhou para a porta por sobre o ombro. Depois voltou a olhar para Sirius.

"Tiago e Lílian", Sirius disse. "Ninguém aqui está conseguindo viver. Nossas vidas se transformaram em medo e tensão. Não era isso que eu queria, não sei o que eu queria, mas não era isso, com certeza. Isso aqui não combina com a gente, Aluado. Os Marotos, não combina com eles."

Lupin pareceu perder a respiração por um segundo. Então arregalou os olhos, coçou a barba e fungou. "Pois é."

Sirius pôs os pés no chão e olhou para o berço. Estava vazio. Por alguma razão aquele berço vazio o frustrou mais do que ele podia ter esperado. Geralmente um berço vazio não o incomodaria tanto, mas naquele momento o vazio era mais um abandono do que a ausência de algo.

"Merda", Sirius disse.

Lílian entrou no quarto com uma xícara fumegante numa das mãos, e o bebê estendido no outro braço, enrolado numa manta de lã. Ela passou a xícara para Sirius, mas ele não a pegou.

Um mês antes ele escutara alguma coisa sobre uma profecia, numa das conversas de mesa redonda no Tap, algo que vazou entre uma caneca de cerveja e outra, já no final da noite, quando todos estavam mais bêbados do que lúcidos, e por isso o boato tinha tanta validade quanto fofoca de jornal sensacionalista. Ele se lembrava vagamente da voz de Pedro reclamando que as pessoas ficavam se embebedando em bares até tarde da noite e começavam a gritar qualquer besteira sobre bebês nascendo no final de julho, revirando os olhos e engrossando a voz, e todos os babacas no bar acreditavam que era uma profecia. Ele criticou a ingenuidade da mídia que induzia as pessoas a crerem em qualquer coisa que fizesse muito estardalhaço, e a essa altura ele se levantou da mesa e foi ao banheiro, e o assunto se desfez em algum ponto entre um bocejo dele e uma outra dose de álcool no copo de Sirius. Alguns dias depois, tendo esquecido completamente o comentário de Pedro, Dumbledore tomou uma atitude suspeita: contratou Sibila Trelawney para dar aula em Hogwarts no cargo de Adivinhação.

"O que você acha disso?", Tiago perguntou a Sirius quando entraram no elevador do Ministério. "Sabe quem é ela?"

"Uma professora de Adivinhação? Turma de 78."

"A mãe dela foi provavelmente a maior picareta da história na arte de Adivinhação", Tiago disse.

"De Embromação."

"Pois é, pra você ter uma idéia. Você acha que Dumbledore não sabia disso?"

"E daí?"

Mas agora Sirius estava _adivinhando_ a dimensão da charada. E daí que Dumbledore não iria contratar uma pessoa que não fosse profissional para ensinar em Hogwarts e isso significava que ela, enfim, não era uma picareta. Isso não teria a menor importância, se não fosse o fato de Belatriz ter lhe alertado – agora ele lembrava perfeitamente – a uns dois dias atrás, para que escondesse os Potter. Na época do boato ele não se deu conta de que o parto de Lílian estava previsto para o final de Julho, e nem que a pessoa que gritara no bar, revirando os olhos, era Sibila Trelawney e ela não estava bêbada.

Pedro estava voltando para casa quando, ao dobrar uma esquina, viu Sirius e outro cara encostados ao porta-malas de um sedã preto, estacionado em frente ao seu prédio. O sedã preto tinha placa oficial e antenas suficientes para fazer transmissões para o planeta Vênus, e Pedro logo percebeu, a uma distância de quinze metros, que o sujeito ao lado de Sirius era Lupin. Eles estavam conversando, Lupin apoiado nos tacões como se estivesse prestes a atacar. Se aquilo não bastasse, o corpo de Sirius, apoiado no carro, projetava uma sombra colossal sobre a calçada, e ele parecia maior e mais denso do que o de costume, o queixo quadrado apontando para cima enquanto olhava para as janelas do prédio.

A mão de Pedro se fechou sobre si mesma dentro do bolso, e em seu peito ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse mergulhado uma faca na água gelada e em seguida encostado a lâmina em seus pulmões. Ele quase parou, os pés querendo se fixar na calçada, mas algo o impelia para a frente, e ele esperava estar dando a impressão de agir normalmente. Sirius voltou a cabeça em sua direção, a princípio com um olhar indiferente, que se animou quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Pedro.

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Pedro deu o seu sorriso mais largo, da mesma forma que Sirius, e Pedro se surpreendeu ao notar que Sirius parecia estar realmente contente em vê-lo.

"Rabicho", disse Sirius, afastando-se do carro com a mão estendida. "Há quanto tempo a gente não se vê?"

Pedro apertou-lhe a mão e se surpreendeu novamente quando Sirius lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Depois daquela noite no Tap", disse Pedro. "Quando foi isso? Há um mês?"

"Sim. Mais ou menos isso."

"E como tem passado, Almofadinhas?" Uma sensação de calor – que o cérebro logo tratou de reprimir – espalhou-se pelo corpo de Pedro.

Mas por quê? Agora restava muito pouca gente dos velhos tempos. As pessoas que ele conhecera em Hogwarts tinham quase todas ido embora para outros estados, na ânsia de ser como todo mundo, formar uma grande comunidade entre os trouxas, viver entre o calor deles e ao mesmo tempo rir do fato de que enquanto se pode aparatar e desaparatar, os trouxas se fechavam em caixinhas sobre rodas e levavam até dias inteiros para ir de um destino a outro.

Não, não restaram muitos, e Pedro sentiu uma mistura de orgulho, de alegria e de tristeza ao apertar a mão de Sirius, lembrando-se do dia em que se transformaram em animagos, e de outros sábados, como aquele, que pareciam anunciar: "Tudo é possível."

"Estou bem", respondeu Sirius.(Ele parecia sincero, mas Pedro teve a impressão de ver uma leve perturbação em seu sorriso.)

Pedro notou que o semblante das pessoas que passavam pela rua se iluminavam ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. Sirius tinha uma voz parecida com a do locutor que anunciava os novos filmes, e um garotinho que ia sendo levado pela mão da mãe ficou radiante ao ouvi-lo. Talvez ele já estivesse contando para si mesmo a história daquele estranho alto e confiante que vira na rua, encostado a um carro preto e grande, perfeito para ser usado em filmes de ação com muito barulho ao fundo.

"Rabicho", disse Sirius. "Você tem um minuto? Queríamos lhe fazer umas perguntinhas, rapidinho."

"Sim, claro. O que é?"

"Naquela noite – acho que foi na noite do Tap – você falou sobre ter escutado sobre uma predição."

Pedro ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Sirius e Lupin. "Você lembra disso?", ele riu. "Como vocês conseguem se lembrar do que eu disse a um mês atrás, tendo nós todos enchido a cara?"

"Isso nunca aconteceu com você?", perguntou Lupin.

"Como assim?"

"Você nunca vomitou lembranças na privada junto com a bílis no dia seguinte?"

Lupin sorriu, e o sorriso dele penetrou na mente de Pedro da mesma forma que os olhos o faziam, como se estivesse _vasculhando_ cada recanto de sua mente.

"Como você ficou sabendo da predição, Rabicho?"

"Escutei por aí", disse Pedro sacudindo os ombros.

Lupin acariciou o canino direito com a ponta da língua.

Pedro olhou para Sirius.

Sirius disse: "É que estamos desconfiando de que a predição não tivesse sido um boato, entende, Rabicho? Sabe quem a fez?"

"Sim."

"A propósito, você se lembra do que ela falava?"

"Não", disse Pedro. "Mais ou menos. Era sobre um terremoto no mês de julho, não?"

Sirius riu e balançou a cabeça. Lupin fez um ruído abafado que para Pedro lembrou um grunhido rouco.

Pedro recuou alguns passos e a sola de seu tênis topou no meio-fio. "Parece que era isso. Esperem...tinha uma criança no meio?"

"Você sabe que tinha."

"Eu não lembro. Vamos lá, não fui eu quem escutei a predição, foi Argo Filch..."

"Sei. Aí nós vamos perguntar a Argo Filch o que ele escutou e ele vai dizer 'Não fui eu quem escutou, foi a minha tia'", disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

Pedro também riu. "Qual a importância disso?"

"É que o filho de Tiago e Lílian nasceu no final de Julho", disse Lupin como que por acaso, perdido na trajetória lenta que o sol fazia ao descer por detrás dos prédios.

"Mas isso foi porque o cordão umbilical enrolou no pescoço dele" disse Pedro, tentando manter o foco no rosto de Sirius. "Por isso ele nasceu antes."

"Pedro, se lembra para quem foi feita a predição?"

"O quê?"

"Predições são feitas de uma pessoa para outra", disse Sirius. "Essa foi feita de Sibila Trelawney. Para quem?"

"Alvo Dumbledore."

Lupin desceu a vista para Pedro.

"Achei que soubessem disso."

"Não faz sentido", disse Lupin.

Pedro apontou para o outro lado da rua, onde um homem ia andando devagar, fitando os próprios pés. "Estão vendo aquele homem? É Joe Crosby. Na noite passada ele estava naquele bar ali da esquina, os amigos dele tentaram tomar as chaves do carro dele. Ele as atirou num deles. Só porque ele estava com raiva. É uma história engraçada. O sujeito não quer entregar as chaves e então as atira. O que há de incoerente em se fazer uma predição a Dumbledore?"

"Você tem razão, Rabicho", disse Sirius, lhe dando outro tapinha no ombro. "Obrigado pela colaboração."

"Não há de quê."

"A gente podia tomar uma cerveja um dia desses", disse Lupin. Pedro viu seus olhos de lobo brilharem na luz vermelho-sangue da tarde. "Em breve."

"Vai ser um prazer."

"Certo. Até mais, Rabicho."

Eles apertaram-se as mãos.

"Até mais, Almofadinhas."

Eles atravessaram a rua e desceram a avenida, enquanto Pedro continuava parado perto do meio-fio. Sirius fez um aceno por sobre o ombro quando chegou do outro lado, e Pedro acenou de volta, mesmo sabendo que Sirius já não podia vê-lo.

"Você não chegou a achar minha coleção de revistas pornôs, não foi?", disse Sirius.

"Ora, Almofadinhas", Lupin disse, enquanto pegava duas garrafas de Rolling Rock da geladeira. "Você não é dessas coisas."

Então sentaram na mesa da cozinha, ouvindo o barulho do vento assobiando pela fresta da janela. Era quase dez da noite e nenhum dos dois dava sinais de cansaço. Sirius tinha de admitir que eram sujeitos saudáveis. Depois olhou para a garrafa de cerveja em sua mão, e achou que saudável não era bem a palavra.

"Nós vamos morrer de úlcera", disse.

Lupin fez que sim. "_Voc_ vai morrer de úlcera. Eu vou morrer envenenado."

"Álcool também é veneno."

"Mas é um veneno bom. Estou falando de..."

Ele parou de falar porque o som foi ligado de repente na sala. Sirius ficou de pé num salto, enquanto sua fita do Deep Purple começava a rodar no volume máximo dentro do aparelho. Lupin deu a volta na mesa e remexeu as almofadas do sofá, procurando o controle remoto. Sirius preferiu puxar o fio da tomada, caindo de costas na mesinha de centro quando o plug explodiu, espirrando sobre ele uma chuva de faíscas brancas e douradas.

"Onde fica o disjuntor?", perguntou Lupin.

Sirius lhe disse onde ficava. Depois escutou os _tics_ vindo da cozinha enquanto Lupin desligava todos os interruptores da casa. Eram cinco interruptores ao todo, dois para o segundo andar, três para o andar de baixo, e o do aparelho de som ficava no interruptor da sala, e era pouco provável que ocorresse sobretensão de corrente naquele ponto, porque só havia uma tomada para ele. Tirando também o fato de que não estava chovendo e de que ele ainda não estava bêbado, o curto circuito não tinha explicação.

As notas da guitarra ainda estavam ecoando pela casa quando Lupin apontou para o quintal com a varinha. Sirius olhou e viu um dos lados da porta de vidro aberta. Ele estava com uma arma no coldre, a varinha na parte interna do casaco e ainda tinha um canivete suíço no bolso traseiro da calça, mas a visão daquela porta aberta para o quintal escuro o fez ter a mesma sensação de desolamento de quando você joga uma granada no campo do inimigo e descobre que esqueceu de puxar o pino.

Devagar, ele saiu para o quintal. Não havia nada além das roupas estendidas no varal. Ele olhou para os ângulos que se formavam entre os muros e o terreno do vizinho e teve o cuidado de não ser tolo o suficiente para chegar neles de cara, lembrando da última vez que fizera isso e quase tivera a cabeça rachada contra a parede e o rosto deformado pelo cabo de uma metralhadora. Dessa vez ele teve o bom senso de deixar Lupin ir verificar.

Ele foi junto à parede externa da sala, parou na metade do caminho e olhou para o outro lado do quintal. Sirius seguiu seu olhar, mas não viu nada além do vão escuro e do brilho metálico das latas de lixo dentro dele.

"Narcisa", disse Lupin.

"O quê?", Sirius disse.

Lupin não respondeu.

Sirius foi para a esquerda, com a mão dentro do casaco, os dedos sobre a varinha, e deu a volta pela cerca do vizinho, já vendo de longe a cabeça loura de Narcisa. Ela estava abaixada perto da churrasqueira, ainda olhando para o quintal da casa de Sirius, e quando ele atravessou o gramado, diminuindo a distância entre eles, ela correu para dentro da garagem. Enquanto ela ficara abrigada pela sombra da churrasqueira, Lupin caminhou debaixo de um raio de luar em sua direção, e ela não o viu. Lupin não era um homem que se podia considerar pequeno. E se ela se enfiou na garagem não foi por estar fugindo dele. Ela realmente acreditava que a coisa toda só estava acontecendo entre ela e Sirius.

"Eu não sabia que você curtia Deep Purple", disse Sirius, enquanto entrava na garagem, com Lupin logo atrás.

Ela estava encostada à capota traseira do carro, olhando para o lado direito, mas mesmo assim não se perturbou quando eles vieram pelo lado esquerdo.

"Sua casa virou uma feira", ela falou, olhando para Sirius.

"Pois é", disse Sirius. "Você não ficou sabendo?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não posso fazer nada, Sirius."

"Então vamos conversar", ele pegou o revolver na maior calma e encostou o cano na junção entre o maxilar dela e o pescoço. "O que você perdeu na minha casa?"

"O que é isso?"

"Você vai descobrir quando eu usar", ele colocou o dedo dentro do gatilho. "Ou não."

Narcisa ficou olhando para a arma pelo canto dos olhos. Depois olhou para Sirius, e sua fisionomia mudou. "Você é um puta homem, Sirius", disse. "Eu não sei que merda é essa que você está segurando, mas dá vontade de transar com você no ato."

Ela sorriu. Sentou na capota do carro, afastando as pernas e as pressionando ao redor do quadril dele.

"Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho."

"É uma bonita frase burguesa", Sirius olhou por cima do ombro dela e viu os olhos de Lupin na escuridão. "O que minha casa tem a ver com seu trabalho?"

"Por que é que você nunca se casou?"

"Porque sou jovem demais para morrer."

Ela sorriu. "Ah, sim", disse, pegando a mão dele, a que não estava pressionando o revolver contra seu pescoço, e a colocando sobre sua coxa direita, logo abaixo da costura da saia. "Eu fiquei o dia inteiro na sua casa."

Foi a vez de Sirius sorrir. Ele gostava de sua casa, mas sabia que ela não era o tipo de casa que oferecesse entretenimento 24 horas. O que quer que Narcisa tivesse ido procurar, ele tinha escondido muito bem.

Narcisa moveu a perna e o músculo de sua coxa ondulou sobre a mão dele. "Foi um dia proveitoso."

"Achou o que queria?"

"Estava em todos os lugares", ela falou, "É uma coisa que vai estar pra sempre na sua casa, por todos os lugares."

Ele odiava charadas. Acionou o gatilho. Mas não tinha muito sentido botar medo em Narcisa, porque ela nem sabia o que era pólvora. Fosse como fosse, o barulho do gatilho sendo acionado a fez começar a suar; as gotas brotaram em sua garganta e umedeceram os cabelos prateados em suas têmporas.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Narcisa não estava com medo. Era outra coisa, mas não era medo. E depois, ele pensou, eles eram primos, apesar de tudo. Ela sabia que ele usaria aquela arma no máximo para lhe fazer cócegas. Quando se está com medo, todos os músculos do corpo se injetam e enrijecem, e ela não estava tensa; o músculo de sua coxa estava macio como um pedaço de carne fresca. Quando se está com medo as pupilas dilatam, as dela estavam normais, e as pálpebras estavam retesadas, e não contraídas, a respiração estava lenta, e não acelerada.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ignorando a arma, e encostou o nariz na jugular de Sirius. O segurou pelo cós da calça e o puxou contra si mesma. Ele sentiu os músculos poderosos da virilha dela palpitarem contra sua perna. Ela farejou desde a garganta até a base dos cabelos dele, e murmurou alguma coisa pelo caminho que Sirius não compreendeu, mas de alguma forma lhe pareceu engraçado.

Ele procurou os olhos de Lupin na escuridão, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Sirius recolocou a arma novamente entre eles, sem entender porra nenhuma do que estava acontecendo, foi então que Narcisa levou os dedos dele até a própria boca e murmurou "Remo", de olhos fechados.

E Lupin rosnou ao seu lado antes que Sirius tivesse tido tempo de dizer "Merda".

"Veja o sutiã dela, Almofadinhas", ele falou.

"_O quê?_"

Narcisa abriu os olhos.

"O elástico do sutiã", disse Lupin devagar, "Não olhe para mim."

Sirius não se mexeu.

"Tire a merda da roupa dela e olhe no elástico do sutiã!"

Narcisa inclinou a cabeça para a frente e aspirou a gola da camisa de Sirius. Ele sabia que ela estava sentindo o cheiro de Lupin, mas como não o podia ver, imaginava que o cheiro estivesse na camisa dele. Ela ergueu os olhos e Sirius viu dentro deles a perspicácia do amor: ela sabia que Lupin estava ali.

"Com licença", Sirius disse, e enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela, enquanto mantinha o revolver pressionado na garganta dela, a encarando. Ela estava usando uma blusa de fibra fina que vestia folgada ao redor do corpo, mas ele não contava com a segunda pele. A maldita segunda pele.

"Nem pense nisso", Sirius disse, quando ela ameaçou reagir.

Ele encontrou o fecho do sutiã, e depois a regulagem da alça, e seus dedos sentiram algo além de pele ali. Narcisa encostou o queixo no ombro de Sirius e disse: "Vocês lobos não sabem guardar segredo." Sirius ouviu Lupin responder em algum lugar perto de seu ombro esquerdo: "Mas nós temos boa memória." Ele retirou a mão e amassou entre os dedos o que tinha encontrado. Na escuridão da garagem não dava para saber o que era, mas parecia tecido.

"Como você sabia que ela tinha escondido no elástico do sutiã?"

"Porque", Lupin disse no obscuro da escada "era onde ela costumava colocar a chave do quarto."

Sirius esticou as pernas na mesinha de centro e ficou olhando para o quadradinho de tecido. Media algo em torno de vinte centímetros de diâmetro e fora recortado de um lençol tão antigo que ele havia esquecido que existia. Pertencera a um dos primeiros jogos de cama que ele comprara assim que adquiriu aquela casa, e isso fora a quase oito anos atrás. Na época ele tinha dezessete anos e entendia tanto de decoração quanto entedia de reatores nucleares. Com o tempo fora adquirindo senso o suficiente para não comprar tapetes vermelhos quando as toalhas fossem amarelas, ou forrar os travesseiros com fronhas de jogos diferentes, o que dava ao quarto o mesmo ar confuso de um quarto de puta. Mas no primeiro ano que morou naquela casa ele entregara a decoração à Deus. Do mesmo modo que deixara de lado as roupas sujas e a louça acumulada na pia, a limpeza dos ladrilhos do banheiro e a contagem da comida na dispensa, porque nessa época o dinheiro de Alfardo ainda permitia ligar para o serviço doméstico e pedir uma diarista a cada fim-de-semana, e essa foi a única preocupação que ele teve nesse período obsceno que foi sua vida. Um ano.

Foi quando Belatriz começou a aparecer nos fins-de-semana que ele parou de chamar as diaristas. Ela vinha geralmente sem avisar, foragida das excursões à Hogsmeade, só com a roupa do corpo, e eles passavam o dia todo jogados no sofá da sala bebendo licor de pêssego, falando sobre as praias no litoral do México, dos preços das passagens de trem para atravessar a Europa, a qualidade do leite nos chocolates suíços em comparação com os da Inglaterra, da posição das constelações dos signos no céu. No início parecia a perda de tempo maior conversar essas coisas quando podiam estar fazendo amor, mas Belatriz era fria para essas coisas, parecia que o simples fato de estarem juntos já era transcendental a ponto de suplantar qualquer necessidade física nela. E havia também o mal estar de sua primeira vez, que ela fingia não importar muito, mas que com um pouco de boa vontade e influências freudianas percebia-se que não conseguira superar.

Nos dias que não eram sábado ou domingo, Sirius perdia todas as noções que pudesse ter sobre civilização. Passava várias noites sem dormir, rodando pela cidadezinha, topando com maltrapilhos e estrangeiros perdidos que só passavam por Cotswolds porque tinham comprado o guia do ano anterior com o nome da estrada errada, entrava em igrejas vazias e ficava escutando o estalo dos bancos, imaginando que as Imagens dos Santos pudessem ter algum significado além do estético, e até voltar para casa já tinha feito paradas desde a loja de conveniência no final da rua até a casa de Massagem atrás do canal. Nessa época ele se acostumou a ver Cotswolds pelas sombras da noite, e decorou cada ângulo fundo da cidade. Viveu tanto de noite que de manhã, quando chegava em casa, os olhos ardendo de cansaço e sono, encontrava a cozinha vazia e a sala cintilando com a enorme quantidade de copos espalhados pelos móveis e pelo chão, e se perguntava até onde podia chegar a irrealidade de sua vida.

Então, num desses fins-de-semana sobrenaturais, Belatriz resolveu não ir embora. Ela passou uma semana enfiada na casa de Sirius, e no quinto dia de amor enfurecido e obstinado, ele se viu morando num lugar hediondo e caótico que há muito tinha convertido à condição de motel. Ele chegou a imaginar se não estavam indo longe demais, até ter certeza de que estavam quando começou a encontrar pedaços de sanduíches mordidos deixados no degrau da escada por alguém que se encontrara ocupado demais para terminar de comê-lo, e a vomitar em intervalos de cinco em cinco horas, quando então acreditou que fosse morrer de úlcera. À essa altura eles já tinham deixado marcas pela casa inteira e ela toda já tinha aquela fragrância tépida de sexo que permanece mais na memória do que na realidade, e até hoje Sirius lembrava da mistura do cheiro do suor de Belatriz combinado ao aromatizante de sândalo quando descia as escadas e olhava para a sala ou para o quarto. Ele lembrava do calor do estômago dela, e do modo como ela entrava pela porta da frente, usando o uniforme da escola, a metade da perna aparecendo entre a saia e a meia, e andava pela casa o procurando, falando do último sonho que tivera através do sumo de uma maçã que tivesse pegado na fruteira.

Nessa época não havia nada que os incomodasse. Nessa época eles dormiam sobre lençóis que não tinham a menor preocupação em estar harmonizando entre si, se beijavam entre colheres de sorvete e tomavam banho com _shampoos_ que cheiravam a mel e leite. Vestiam calças rasgadas, desabotoadas, com o cós tão frouxo e puído que escorregavam pela cintura e ficavam um nível abaixo da barra da cueca. Penteavam os cabelos um com a mão um do outro, saiam descalços para ir até a praça e molhar os pés na grama úmida de orvalho, enquanto o vento quente da primavera esquentava-lhe as costas. Marcavam-se com sucções nos rituais que eram suas lânguidas carícias e esperavam em segredo que alguém estivesse, em algum lugar, tendo esperança e bom senso por eles. Nessa época o mundo podia acabar, eles não iam se perturbar, porque eles não estavam no mundo.

Sirius piscou várias vezes e parou de olhar o pedaço de pano. Olhou para o teto.

"Estava em todos os lugares", Narcisa falara. "É uma coisa que vai estar pra sempre na sua casa, por todos os lugares."

E ia mesmo. Aquele pequeno pedaço de pano era mais que um retalho de lençol. Ele continha, entranhado em suas fibras de algodão, a mistura de amor que ficara guardada por oito anos num armário abafado no quartinho dos fundos, quando Sirius tentou extirpar todas as lembranças de Belatriz quando ela deixou, de uma hora para outra, de visitá-lo. Ele não tivera coragem de tomar atitudes mais drásticas, porque naquele tempo ele tinha quase dezoito anos mas ainda era ingênuo o suficiente para não desconfiar que palavras como "fim" e "morte" existiam para além do plano da imaterialidade. Por isso ele ensacara todos os lençóis e toalhas da casa e as enfiara no fundo de sua memória.

Mas ele já não tinha mais dezessete anos e precisava com urgência tomar aquela atitude drástica que ele não tomara quando deveria, porque se não fosse a bela complacência da sorte, aquele pedaço de pano poderia parar em mãos erradas, como certamente estava destinado a ser desde que fora separado de seu todo.

Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, Sirius pensou. Narcisa queria fazer esse pedaço de pano chegar até a Ordem.

Pelo que parecia, Rodolfo Lestrange não ia esquecer dele tão cedo.

Do outro lado da cidade, Tiago ligou para o telefone celular de Andrômeda pela quinta vez em uma hora. Ouviu a gravação pela quinta vez em uma hora. Já pedira ao Departamento de Comunicações do Ministério que a localizasse, mas seu celular estava fora de área ou bloqueado, de modo que nem o sistema GPS trouxa nem o rastreamento mágico deles conseguia encontrá-la. Pelo sim, pelo não, ele tentou a casa dela outra vez. A mesma merda.

Eram quase duas da manhã agora. Pelas suas estimativas, estavam dois dias atrasados, talvez mais. Era para o caso já estar fechado e resolvido, com todos os pinos em seus lugares, mas não. Enfiou outro chiclete na boca e começou a mastigar. Graças a Deus, não gostava de nicotina.

O celular tocou. Ele o agarrou no mesmo instante.

"Potter."

"Pontas, aqui é Mulkern"

"Sim?"

"Estou retornando sua ligação."

"Preciso de mais tempo."

Chuvisco na linha.

"Pegamos Belatriz Lestrange", Tiago disse, "Foi difícil, mas conseguimos. Perdemos uns cinqüenta homens nessa brincadeira..."

"Eu sei", Mulkern interrompeu. Parecia estar rasgando um charuto com os caninos. "Ela está aqui."

Tiago franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Moody e Gideão a trouxeram para cá", Mulkern continuou, e depois disse devagar: "Merda".

"Já entrarem em contato com Dumbledore?"

"Eu não posso simplesmente avisar Alvo disso. Ele precisa ver, merda. Todo mundo precisa ver. Essa mulher é um demônio, Potter. É uma maldição."

Tiago sentiu as têmporas latejarem e as coçou. "Sei disso."

"Não, você não sabe. Ninguém sabe até estar trancado com ela sozinho numa sala. Ela mata você, meu amigo. Não uma morte qualquer, mas uma morte mental. Ela distorce toda a sua mente até que você esteja pirado o suficiente para não reagir. Isso se ela estiver num dia bom."

"Vi o que ela fez com os aurores na sala daquela casa", disse Tiago.

A resposta demorou para vir do outro lado. Quando Moody começou a falar, sua voz se confundiu no começo com o chiado da linha. "Acabei de sair da sala de interrogatório. Ela matou mais alguns aqui, antes de desabar de vez. Demos cinco doses, Potter, mais três e seria como por um dragão para dormir. Eu estive com ela, e foi a coisa mais...irreal que eu já vivi. Você olha para ela, tenta achar alguma culpa nos olhos dela, nos gestos, algo que a revele, qualquer merda, e tudo que você vê é uma coisa que não existe. Não é o nada, é apenas algo que não conhecemos. Já olhou para uma criança de cinco anos, Potter?"

"Já."

"É exatamente isso. O olhar de uma criança de cinco anos quando acabou de acordar e está assistindo ao desenho animado na televisão. Distante de você e do que quer que esteja acontecendo na casa. Nada a faz piscar, nada importa. E então..."

"Sei, escute, Mulkern, está vendo? É absurdo especular uma relação entre ela e Sirius."

Mulkern bufou. "Não estou vendo nada, Potter. Isso não vem ao caso."

"Não vejo hora melhor para isso vir ao caso. Você é um general, faz parte da sua natureza desconfiar. Mas imaginar algo entre Sirius e Belatriz Lestrange é delirar."

"Delirar", disse Mulkern. "É. Delirar."

A conversa terminou ali. Os dois se despediram com palavras murmuradas, Tiago desligou o celular, o colocou sobre a mesinha de centro em sua frente e o olhou. Tinha opiniões formadas sobre a tecnologia dos trouxas, em geral eram opiniões imparciais, mas aquele pequeno aparelho era o cúmulo do egocentrismo humano. É algo que se usa para diminuir distâncias e facilitar o cotidiano – diziam os cínicos – e para Tiago era desculpa esfarrapada. Isso podia ter sido a intenção a princípio, mas depois as pessoas começaram a gostar do fato de que podiam dizer coisas importantes por telefone, como se desculpar com alguém, ou desmanchar relacionamentos, ou rastrear dados, e o simples fato de falar com a pessoa sem ter ela ou os olhos dela para o intimidar fazia do telefone uma invenção tão confortável e indispensável quanto a invenção dos absorventes higiênicos. Facilitava, sim, mas não era o cotidiano. Era a sobrevivência humana com sua própria espécie.

Tiago riu. Talvez um dia comprasse um celular. Aquele fora cedido pelo ministério caso fosse preciso lidar com trouxas. Quando não estava lidando com trouxas, ele o usava como peso de papel.

Enquanto estava olhando para ele, o celular tocou.

"Alô", disse, e foi ignorado por uma gravação que pedia para que ele esperasse a chamada ser completada, como se ele fosse dizer "alô" para desligar em seguida.

Quando a chamada completou, Andrômeda disse: "Tiago?"

"Você desligou seu celular?"

"Eu não tenho mais celular", ela disse, a ligação estava horrível. Tiago foi para a janela tentar melhorar o sinal. Enquanto andava a voz de Andrômeda oscilou na linha: Ted...esquecido...falar comigo?"

"Como você soube que eu estava ligando para você?"

"Você...es..."

"Andrômeda, como você soube que eu estava ligando para você?"

"Você estava?"

"Porque me ligou?"

"Eu estava...dormir, mas me...na cabeça...", a ligação caiu.

Tiago a retornou. Enquanto o celular discava, ele viu o número. Ela estava ligando de um telefone público. Porque ela havia feito isso? Porque não tinha simplesmente tentado usar a lareira ou aparatar?

"A ligação caiu."

"Eu sei", ela disse, "Escute, Tiago, eu tenho pensado muito em uma coisa. Uma coisa que só começou a fazer sentido agora."

"Hum."

"Quando éramos crianças, eu e minhas irmãs, costumávamos desenhar nossos sonhos. Mamãe ficava com todos eles, ela gostava, eram coloridos, ela dizia que tínhamos sonhos bonitos. Mas Belatriz sempre desenhava a mesma coisa, até os cinco anos de idade ela só conseguia desenhar uma única coisa, até mamãe desconfiar que ela não desenhava seus sonhos, ou ao menos não somente eles."

"Hum."

"Ela desenhava um olho. No começo era uma coisa mal rabiscada, sem forma, achávamos que era um redemoinho, mas com o tempo percebemos que era um olho. Ela pintava linhas azuis dentro do olho quando lhe davam lápis de cor, mas em geral era um olho em branco."

"Você disse até os cinco anos..."

"Sim, depois ela parou de desenhar."

"O olho?"

"Não, ela nunca mais desenhou nada."

Tiago passou a mão atrás da cabeça. "E porque isso só fez sentido agora?"

"Gostaria que você olhasse os desenhos. Vou deixá-los no Ministério amanhã. Você vai entender."

"Vou mesmo?"

"Vai. É muito óbvio."

"E você não sabia que eu estava ligando?"

Ela riu. Tiago achou aquele riso estranho, ligeiramente sedutor. Ele já tinha escutado Andrômeda rir outras vezes, e não era assim. Talvez fosse distorção da ligação outra vez.

"Já ouviu falar que mulheres são intuitivas?", ela disse. "Preciso desligar. Vou tentar dormir. Passo no Ministério amanhã. Boa noite, Tiago."

Tiago desligou e ficou olhando para o céu. Sem estrelas, escuro e simples como um desenho infantil.

Sirius avisaria à Lílian para saírem de casa – pararia numa das salas da escola,veria se tinha uma lareira para uso público. Deixaria uma mensagem para ela, usando o código de emergência da equipe. Foi até o final do corredor do primeiro andar, que não tinha segurança alguma – ou seja, Hogwarts à noite era vigiada por um homem senil e uma gata igualmente remota, mas que de qualquer forma não podiam prestar atenção em mais de um andar ao mesmo tempo – e acionou a lareira. Não era necessário senha, claro. Em qualquer outra escola acessar uma lareira pública exigia precauções, mas Hogwarts ainda era Hogwarts. Não que eles confiassem particularmente nas pessoas. Mas eram detalhes, e ele os evitavam. Era a melhor escola da Inglaterra? Não, de acordo com todos os critérios. Mas, segundo qualquer critério que fosse, era a mais saudável intelectualmente.

Um código que ele nunca imaginara usar era o "expresso da meia-noite". Significava: um dos integrantes da Ordem está sendo alvo de Magia adversa e que este deve sair de circulação imediatamente, onde quer que calhasse de estar.

Quando ela visse a mensagem, ia ficar confusa, mas faria o necessário. Ele disse o código. Depois acrescentou: "Fale com F." Havia uma nova vida garantida, dado os acontecimentos recentes. Fudge compreendia muito bem o funcionamento das coisas ultimamente. Daria aos Potter um bom lar.

Sirius apagou a lareira e saiu da sala. Pelo visto, ia demorara para encontrar os Potter outra vez, ouvir notícias deles, não saberia que rumo a vida deles iria tomar. Mas trabalhar em completa escuridão era a natureza do jogo. Às vezes, havia vultos ao seu lado; às vezes você estava sozinho.

Saiu pelo corredor térreo na direção do pátio, onde ficava a fonte de mármore. Ao lado da fonte estava a árvore sob a qual ele beijara Connie Bell. E a mais ou menos uns dez metros, o banco no qual ele vira Tiago e Lílian sentados, estudando para a última prova de seus anos escolares.

Sirius sentou-se no banco e sentiu o desânimo que sempre sentia quando estava verdadeiramente sozinho. Mas daquela vez, diferente das outras, esse desânimo era mais agudo. O céu liso acima de sua cabeça, os corredores escuros e vazios o rodeando, a fonte desligada como se estivesse morta, irradiando a luminosidade alva do mármore molhado – tudo fazia parte de um passado que ele não lembrava mais como era. A maciez natural da pele de uma garota, o abraço delas, as palavras delicadas que elas escreviam em seu caderno, nos livros, ou que, numa tarde mais particular, rabiscavam em sua própria pele, e a espontaneidade com que os fatos aconteciam, mesmo os menos importantes, ele não lembrava nada disso. Todo o passado agora lhe parecia incrível demais para ter existido. Porque agora ele estava avisando a seus amigos que deixassem uma vida totalmente construída para irem viver outra, e isso não era espontâneo. Porque a mulher que ele amava às vezes cheirava a sangue, e a maciez de sua pele não era natural, era mais como uma necessidade que doía, e porque beijar não era algo que ele fazia com tranqüilidade, porque agora era sagrado. As palavras que ele lia não eram doces, eram ameaças, despedidas regadas de sangue, cartas perdidas numa confusão de ódio, obsessão, crueldade. Por tudo isso, aquele desânimo não era apenas um desânimo.

Fosse como fosse, ele não ia ficar ali sentado lamentando o passado ou o presente. Não tinha ido até lá para isso.

Com muita disposição – afinal era o que ele estava aprendendo a ter desde que Dorcas deixara de ter por ele – Sirius se levantou e entrou de novo nos corredores, subiu a escada principal, chegou no segundo andar e foi então que viu um vulto atravessar seu caminho aos tropeços. Ele se virou, procurando o vulto, e viu não só uma mas duas garotas. Elas se assustaram com ele e uma agarrou o braço da outra, e Sirius fingiu que não tinha visto que ambas vestiam apenas camisolas diáfanas e que tanto uma quanto a outra já deviam estar terminando a escola naquele ano.

"Boa noite", Sirius disse, "Para onde estão indo?"

"Para a torre da Sonserina", disse uma delas, mais pela pressão do susto que por vontade própria.

"Tentem a passagem atrás do armário de vassouras", Sirius murmurou. Depois lembrou que havia quatro armários de vassouras. "O do terceiro andar."

Elas anuíram em conjunto.

"Putz", disse a outra de repente. "Ele é um professor, Ked."

"Eu não sou professor."

A garota piscou. "Ah, é claro. Não teríamos tanta sorte."

Sirius sorriu. Tinha vezes, raras vezes, que sentia vontade de voltar à escola. De verdade.

"Foi uma ótima atitude."

Sirius concordou.

"Uma atitude precipitada, mas eu não teria pensado em coisa melhor. O código de emergência, expresso da meia-noite?" Dumbledore riu devagar. "Ah, é verdade, nunca me ocorre que vocês ainda possam agir de vez em quando como Marotos."

"A gente tenta. Nunca é como antes, mas a gente tenta", disse Sirius, cruzando as mãos sobre o ventre e deslizando um pouco mais na cadeira. "Mas voltando ao assunto, porque nenhuma providência foi tomada antes?"

"Providências foram tomadas", disse Dumbledore. E ele estava sério. Significava que a conversa finalmente ia começar a ficar interessante. "Mas sem barulho."

"Eles estão correndo risco de vida."

"Todos nós estamos. E nesse caso só quem precisa saber que alguma atitude foi e está sendo tomada são os Potter e mais ninguém, Black. Em vista disso não mandei mensagens, porque mensagens podem ser interceptadas, inclusive acabei de cancelar a sua. Fudge ou qualquer um do Ministério não precisa entrar nisso. As providências que tomei foram as que Fudge tomaria, você sabe porque, Black?"

Sirius fez que sim, puto. Se Dorcas estivesse ali ela teria dado palmadinhas em seu joelho e lhe provocado. "Mimado", ela teria dito, "Que cara mais feia. Só porque estragaram seus planos." E ela nunca ia deixar de estar certa.

"Mas eu estava esperando que um de vocês tomasse uma atitude", Dumbledore retomou o discurso. Sirius se perguntou se teria de bater palmas no final. "Afinal, são seus amigos..."

"Você ficou _esperando_ que tomássemos uma atitude", Sirius se inclinou para frente e o encarou, "Sempre sabe de tudo. Não é?"

Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha. Na escuridão de sua sala oval, seus olhos azuis pareciam vidro fumê. Seus dedos tamborilaram no tampo da mesa, como se ele estivesse meditando, e sua boca se curvou numa careta de avaliação. Então ele abriu uma das gavetas de sua cabeceira e pôs sobre a mesa um envelope de papel timbrado e um embrulho disforme que parecia já ter sido aberto e fechado várias vezes. Ele pegou primeiro o envelope, o abriu e passou o conteúdo a Sirius.

Sirius o leu e imaginou se seria seguro estar empalidecendo naquele momento.

Antes que pudesse se decidir, Dumbledore disse: "Não concordo com essa atitude de Moody e Gideão. Mandei que suspendessem o interrogatório e a deixassem lúcida. Mas se ela ficar lúcida, irá para julgamento."

Ele empurrou o embrulho na direção de Sirius lentamente, o olhando por sobre os óculos de meia-lua, e com dois dedos o abriu parcialmente.

Sirius viu uma massa negra brilhando dentro da escuridão do embrulho, e levou algum tempo para reconhecer aquilo. Precisou retirar completamente o papel e pegar aquilo nas mãos. _Aquilo_ era o cabelo de Belatriz.

"Você não se lembra, mas ela foi pega naquela noite. Moody e Gideão a levaram para o Ministério e a doparam, porque ela estava matando muita gente. Calculo que a perda de aurores tenha sido de 30 no total", ele fez uma pausa, "Querem chegar a Voldemort através dela. No entanto, é evidente que uma pessoa não pode falar se estiver desacordada, então tentaram ler a mente dela, e outra vez não obtiveram resultados. Então fizeram o caminho inverso, cortaram o cabelo de Belatriz Lestrange e o enviaram ao esposo. Queriam que ele saísse da toca, mas ele não saiu, apenas nos enviou de volta a isca, e eu disse a eles que era uma sorte ser apenas cabelo e não uma dinamite."

Sirius deixou as mechas de cabelo irem deslizando entre seus dedos, macias, mas não mais mornas, agora que estavam longe do contato com o corpo dela. Teve ímpetos de aspirar o cheiro do cabelo, mas não ia se entregar, Dumbledore podia estar blefando.

"É uma besteira o que eles estão fazendo. Mas se não for assim, ela irá presa. Está ouvindo, Black?"

"E porque não a prendem?"

"Porque não há provas de que ela esteja ligada a Voldemort."

"Provas", Sirius largou o cabelo sobre a mesa novamente. Por alguns segundos ficou observando o barbante gordo que o amarrava. Eles não tinham sido generosos, todo o cabelo de Belatriz estava ali, e pela simetria das pontas, havia sido cortado num único golpe de espada.

Sirius voltou a se encostar na cadeira. "O que vocês querem, Dumbledore? Vocês querem pegar Tom Riddle. Se ele for pego, seus seguidores não vão valer mais nada, você sabe disso, todo mundo no Ministério sabe disso. Já tentaram chegar até ele usando Belatriz Lestrange e não conseguiram. Façam o que deve ser feito e _continuem._"

Dumbledore pareceu não ter escutado. "Ainda temos mais uma chance", disse.

"Chance de quê?"

"De persuadir Belatriz Lestrange."

"Sim, digam a ela que da próxima vez vão lhe cortar fora os cílios. Pode ser que ela diga alguma coisa."

"Você vai se encontrar com Belatriz Lestrange", disse Dumbledore sem levantar os olhos, enquanto guardava os papéis que Sirius tinha deixado de lado.

"Vou?"

"O Departamento vai monitorar toda a conversa."

Sirius sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Mulkern, tendo entre eles uma mesa de cerejeira escura do tamanho de seu apartamento. Ascar sentou-se à esquerda de Mulkern. Meia dúzia de generais ocupavam o resto da mesa, a maioria murmurando entre si. Mulkern e Ascar não estavam conversando. Estavam o olhando. Alec, chefe do Departamento, na outra ponta da mesa, tinha uma penseira à sua frente, um aparelho que Sirius desconhecia e outra coisa que parecia um alicate especial.

Ele levantou e foi na direção de Sirius. "O que você e Bartô Junior andaram conversando?"

"Política, a cotação do iene, coisas assim."

Ele pôs a mão no encosto da cadeira de Sirius e aproximou tanto o corpo que Sirius sentiu o cheiro de menta em sua boca. "Diga-me sobre o que conversaram, senhor Black."

"O quê você acha que conversamos de tão especial, Alec? Ele me disse para ficar fora da investigação."

"O mesmo que Tom Riddle."

"Não, Tom Riddle não disse isso."

"Gravamos a conversa de vocês na casa dos Potter."

"Ele não disse isso", Sirius repetiu, "Ele não está preocupado com o que estamos fazendo ou deixando de fazer."

"Bartô Junior está foragido", disse Ascar como nota.

Sirius olhou para Mulkern. Mulkern sorriu. Alec não tinha perguntado sobre Belatriz. Significava que a fita com a gravação da ligação de Bartô Junior não tinha chego nas mãos dele. E também significava que Mulkern, apesar de tudo, ainda confiava em Sirius.

"E aí você desligou o telefone."

"Na ocasião, me pareceu que era a resposta adequada."

"Porque seu nome volta e meia aparece na minha sala?"

"Não tenho a menor idéia."

"Por que Belatriz Lestrange quer falar apenas com você e com mais ninguém?"

"Também não sei."

Ele bateu com a mão nas costas da cadeira, começou a dar a volta à mesa, parou atrás de Mulkern e Ascar, pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Dava a impressão de estar sem dormir há uma semana.

"Preciso de respostas, senhor Black."

"Sinto muito, não as tenho. Enviei a Mulkern a cópia do meu arquivo sobre esse caso. Mandamos as fotos encontradas na casadas vitimas. Contei a vocês tudo o que me lembro sobre meu encontro com Belatriz Lestrange naquela noite. À parte isso, estou tão por fora quanto vocês."

Ele tirou uma mão do bolso e esfregou a nuca. "O que você, Mulciber, Jamie Parkers, Smith Parkers, Bartô Junior, Belatriz Lestrange e Tom Riddle têm em comum?"

"É uma adivinhação?"

"Responda à pergunta."

"Puta que pariu. Eu. Não. Sei", disse Sirius levantando as mãos. "Ficou claro?"

"Você tem que nos ajudar nesse caso, senhor Black."

"E eu estou tentando, Alec, mas seu método de atuação é tão sutil quanto o de um agiota. Se você me irritar, vou ter que me esforçar para conter a raiva, e não vou poder ajudar em nada porque não consigo pensar."

Alec foi para o outro extremo da sala. A parede do fundo media dez metros, isto é, toda a largura da sala, e o pé-direito tinha três metros e meio. Alec puxou um a cortina que a escondia, e então Sirius viu um painel de cortiça que ocupava noventa por cento da parede.

Fotografias e croquis das cenas dos assassinatos, placas e análises espectrais e listas de indícios e provas estavam pregados na cortiça com percevejos ou pendurados com fios finos. Sirius levantou-se e foi andando devagar ao longo da mesa, esforçando-se para apreender o conjunto daqueles elementos.

Atrás dele, Mulkern dizia: "Já interrogamos todos os envolvidos que sabíamos ter alguma relação com esses casos, Sirius. Interrogamos também todas as pessoas que conheciam Jamie Parkers e todas as outras vitimas, inclusive você, que trabalhava junto com Dorcas Meadowes... e nada. Nada de nada. Não conseguimos chegar na ligação de Tom Riddle com elas."

"Não tinham linhagem pura", disse Sirius, e apontou a lista de nomes encontrada na casa de Tom Riddle, tão antiga que era um dos itens mais altos no quadro.

"Nem todos. Meadowes tinha sangue puro. Se ele não se preocupa em estarmos o procurando, não teria porque matá-la."

Havia fotos de todas as vítimas, duas mostrando-as ainda vivas, várias tiradas depois de mortas. Pámela Stokes parecia ter uns trinta anos de idade. Numa das fotos ela estava com os olhos semicerrados por causa do sol, a mão levantada na altura da testa, o sorriso iluminando um rosto bastante comum.

"O que sabemos sobre ela?"

"Vendedora da Anne Klein", disse Ascar. "Na última vez foi vista, duas noites atrás, estava saindo do Mercury Bar, na na Boylston Street."

"Sozinha?", Sirius perguntou.

Mulkern balançou a cabeça. "Comum sujeito de boné de beisebol, óculos escuros e cavanhaque."

"O cara estava de óculos escuros num bar, e ninguém estranhou?"

"Você já esteve no Mercury?", perguntou Ascar. "É cheio de esnobes _très chics_. Todos usam óculos escuros dentro do bar."

"Então aí temos nosso assassino", disse Sirius apontando para a foto que mostrava uma moça jovem encostada no ombro de Mulciber, num lugar escuro. Uma foto tirada sem muitas preocupações, o flash estourou e deixou ambos brancos como fantasmas, olhos vermelhos como coelhos.

"Ou pelo menos um deles", disse Ascar.

"Vocês tem certeza de que foram dois?"

"Estamos trabalhando a partir dessa hipótese. Pámela foi morta por dois homens, não há dúvida."

"Como sabe disso?"

"Ela os arranhou", disse Mulkern. "Há dois tipos diferentes de sangue em suas unhas."

"As famílias de todas as vítimas receberam fotos delas antes dos assassinatos?"

"Sim", disse Ascar. "É talvez a única característica de seu _modus operandi_. Cinco das dezenove vítimas foram encontradas em lugares distantes daqueles em que foram mortas. Smith Parkers foi encontrado em Dorchester, Stimovich em Squantum e os restos de Pámela Stokes em Lincoln..."

Sob a fileira das vítimas recentes, havia fotos com a indicação "Vítimas de 1974". O rosto juvenil de Régulo, com um ar ligeiramente insolente, parecia olhar para Sirius. Embora ele não tivesse pensado nele nos últimos meses, teve de repente a impressão de sentir o cheiro do xampu Piña Colada que ele usava no cabelo e se lembrou que todos zombavam dele por causa disso.

"Vocês investigaram a existência de pontos comuns entre as vítimas?"

"Sim", disse Alec.

"E então?"

"Descobrimos dois", disse Alec. "A mãe de Jamie Parkers e o pai de Pamela Stokes cresceram em Dorchester."

"E o outro?"

"Jamie Parkers e Pámela Stokes usavam o mesmo perfume."

"Qual?"

"Segundo análises laboratoriais trouxas, Halston para mulheres."

Sirius se virou e olhou diretamente para Mulkern. Mulkern acenou com um gesto vago de cabeça e disse: "Sim, Dorcas também usava."

"Análises laboratoriais", Sirius repetiu, observando as fotos de Evan Rosier, Rabastan Rouse, Antonio Dolohov, Augusto Avery, Belatriz Lestrange. Havia duas de cada um. Uma recente, outra tirada há pelo menos dez anos atrás.

"Vocês têm alguma idéia do motivo desses crimes?", Sirius perguntou, olhando para Ascar. Este desviou os olhos e fitou Mulkern, e Mulkern passou a bola para Alec.

"Alec", disse Sirius. "Vocês descobriram alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Sobre a mãe de Tom Riddle", disse ele finalmente.

"O que tem ela?"

"De vez em quando ela dava consultoria, como psiquiatra, em processos criminais."

"E daí?"

"Daí que ela traçou um perfil psicológico do próprio filho quando este estava na idade de quinze anos. Ela fez um relatório como se estivesse julgando um criminoso e refutando definitivamente o suposto argumento de defesa, que alegava insanidade. A Sra. Riddle, senhor Black, imaginou o próprio filho indo para a prisão."

O Nível Final, como era chamado o lugar onde os suspeitos ficavam para interrogatório e averiguação, era um andar isolado, iluminado por archotes de chamas azuis que faziam com que qualquer olho aberto brilhasse no escuro como bolas de néon. Nele só se podia entrar com permissão do Departamento ou com via de conduta assinada pelo presidente do Ministério. Sirius tinha tudo isso e mais alguma coisa, mas ainda sim foi parado na entrado do corredor.

O homem leu sua permissão devagar como se a vida fosse eterna. "É casado, senhor Black?"

"Não."

"Tem filhos?"

"Não, e você?"

O homem fez que sim. "Dois. Isso ajuda."

"Ajuda em quê?"

Ele fez um gesto em direção às paredes. "Ajuda a suportar este lugar. É bom poder voltar para casa, ficar junto dos filhos e sentir cheiro de gente limpa." Ele olhou para Sirius e em seguida desviou o olhar.

"Não tenho dúvida."

"Seu trabalho", disse ele, "deve pôr você em contato com tudo o que há de ruim na natureza humana."

"Depende do caso."

"Há quanto tempo trabalha nisso?"

"Pouco mais que dois anos."

"Mas ainda é jovem."

"Sim."

"Pretende continuar nele a vida toda?", perguntou ele lançando-o aquele olhar furtivo.

"Ainda não sei. E você?"

"Acredito que sim", disse ele bem devagar enquanto o guiava pelo corredor. "Acredito que sim", repetiu num tom lúgubre.

"Fale-me sobre a moça", Sirius pediu.

"Na verdade, ela é um enigma", principiou ele. "É de família rica, recebeu boa educação, não sofreu maus-tratos nem teve traumas de infância. Tampouco apresentou sinais precoces de qualquer disfunção mental. Pelo que sabemos, ela não torturava animais, não tinha obsessões mórbidas nem mostrava comportamento anormal. Era uma aluna brilhante e muito popular..."

"Quem disse?"

"Pesquisamos, senhor Black..."

"Estudei com ela. Ela não era popular."

O homem parou em frente a uma sala com porta de alumínio. Havia um quadrado de vidro na parte superior da porta que permitia ver o que estava acontecendo dentro da sala, mas Sirius não viu nada por que estava escuro.

"Certo", disse o homem, "mas _alguma_ coisa deve ter acontecido." Ele abriu a porta e nenhum dos dois disse mais uma palavra.

Como vocês devem ter notado, esse capítulo teve algo de AU. Na verdade foi um erro que eu cometi enquanto escrevia sobre a mãe de Tom Riddle, mas achei que ficou bom demais para tirar ou modificar. Acabou virando um AU.

Esta fanfic contém trechos das obras de Dennis Lehane.


End file.
